Fragments
by Alaiya
Summary: Trois vies qui s'entrelacent, bien malgré elles. Amitié et amour se répondent et résonnent autour de promesses impossibles à tenir par ceux qui les ont faites. Mensonge, gâchis, souffrance. Ils n'ont plus qu'une seule issue : trouver l'Equilibre. HxH, FxH.
1. prologue

**Titre** : _Fragments_**  
**

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump._  
_

**Nombre de chapitres** : 29 (prologue / 27 chapitres / épilogue)

**Etat d'avancement rédactionnel** : terminé – mise en ligne tous les 15 jours

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Explications et avertissement**s : _Fragments_ s'inscrit dans la continuité de _Une deuxième chance_. Elle n'en est pas _la _suite à proprement parler, elle en est _une_ suite en ce sens que cette histoire suit trois personnages en particulier.

Bien entendu, avoir lu _Une deuxième chance _au préalable permet d'éviter de se poser trop de questions, et d'être familier avec le contexte ayant mené à _Fragments_.

Aussi, pour tenir compte de ce pré requis, j'ai orienté la rédaction du prologue de manière à fournir un maximum d'informations aux lecteurs qui ne connaîtraient pas _Une deuxième chance _(et accessoirement, pour les autres, à leur remettre en mémoire les éléments principaux)_. _

Cependant, et c'est bien normal, certains d'entre vous seront sans doute amenés à s'interroger sur tel ou tel point. Je me tiens bien évidemment à votre disposition pour répondre à toutes les questions possibles et imaginables.

Je vous souhaite de fait une bonne lecture, et de passer d'aussi bons moments à lire à cette histoire que j'en ai passés à l'écrire.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Extraits du journal d'Angelo Salieri, Chevalier du Cancer_

_25 novembre 2004_

_Ça y est, on a déménagé. Pas à dire, dans ce nouvel appartement, on ne se marche pas dessus. Limite trop grand pour ce qui me concerne mais je vais éviter de la ramener : après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, non ? Quitte à ne pas avoir le choix… _

_Il pleut. Comme hier. Et comme demain, à tous les coups. Paris, la plus belle ville du monde… Mon cul, oui. Au mois de novembre, c'est comme partout ailleurs : moche. "Tu vas prendre l'habitude" elle m'a dit, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Tu parles, je parie que même elle ne s'y est jamais habituée._

_On n'y a pas passé des heures : de son côté, elle n'a pas eu grand-chose à emballer et quant à moi, à part mes fringues, je n'avais rien d'autre en stock chez elle. Ça ne fait pas lourd. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'appartenir ? Ah si, le bouquin. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi… Mais Mü a réussi à me le refourguer. Sûrement pas mon exemplaire d'origine en tout cas, ou alors il aurait fallu qu'il aille fouiller dans mon temple pour le retrouver. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soit amusé à ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse ? Je la connais par cœur cette vieillerie, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai traduite, bordel. Il croit quoi ? Que je vais avoir envie de la relire ? Pour de bon ? C'est ça, oui : voir ce mec, là, Bartolomeo du Scorpion, se lamenter sur des pages et des pages parce que son meilleur pote s'est suicidé il y a quatre ou cinq siècles, franchement, merci mais non merci. Pas en ce moment. Surtout pas en _ce _moment_.

_Même Marine n'a pas voulu y jeter un œil, c'est dire. Mais j'ai fermé ma gueule, et je l'ai pris. Mü n'a rien dit lui non plus, pendant que j'y pense, tiens. En attendant, je l'ai posé sur l'étagère sous la fenêtre. C'est bien, ça meuble. _

_Elle râle moins mais au fond, cette situation ne lui plaît pas. Je la comprends. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? "Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi", elle a dit. Elle me tournait le dos. Je crois bien qu'elle pleurait. Elle a vécu des années sans jamais avoir besoin de personne, son statut de chevalier d'argent balancé aux ordures, bien à l'abri dans cette tombe qu'elle s'était fabriquée et à laquelle on a tous cru et voilà que maintenant… Elle a beau le détester, c'est du Sanctuaire qu'elle dépend, faut pas se leurrer. Si on peut se payer un appartement pareil dans ce quartier, c'est bien parce que mes "défraiements" sont à la hauteur, non ? Sa paye de serveuse et ses tableaux, quand elle arrive à les vendre, ne nous l'auraient jamais permis._

_Marine, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais ce que ça te coûte. J'aurais voulu qu'on fasse les choses normalement, mais faut croire que pour certaines, ce ne sera jamais possible._

_Ouais, une vie normale. Ce serait bien. Pour l'instant, ça y ressemble, enfin je crois. Elle est partie travailler et je suis seul. Bon, il reste bien quelques cartons à vider, et des trucs à ranger, mais j'ai le temps. Je ferai ça plus tard. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est le silence. Dans ma tête. _

_Je vais allumer la radio._

* * *

_21 décembre 2004_

_Six mois pile. Ça fait à peine six mois et j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà un siècle. Un siècle qu'on s'est tous fait éclater la tronche comme jamais, un siècle qu'on a sauvé ce monde de merde, un siècle que l'autre enfoiré d'espanche m'a sauvé, moi. Putain, c'était hier !_

_Le champagne ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Elle aussi a risqué sa peau ce jour-là et on a bien mérité de le célébrer tous les deux. On est en vie. Tous. Enfin, presque tous, mais les deux autres vieux, là, si ça n'avait pas été les Portes, ça aurait été autre chose. Leurs enfants par exemple, tiens. Ou moi. Bon sang quand j'y repense… Nathan, ce n'était pas le pire des deux, non : Andréas, par contre ! Marine m'a encore aligné ce soir le concernant : ok, c'est vrai, sans lui, je ne serais sûrement plus là pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai eu envie de lui coller une raclée. Mais sans ma femme non plus. Et ça, c'est foutrement plus important._

_On n'en a pas reparlé, mais je crois que comme à moi, cette journée lui a aussi rappelé que sans les Portes, on n'aurait pas été en train de vider cette bouteille en tête à tête. Parce qu'on ne se serait jamais trouvé. Je ne lui aurais jamais collé une claque pour cadavre mensonger, elle n'aurait jamais avoué son stratagème et nous ne nous serions jamais rendus compte que tous les deux, nous avions bien plus en commun qu'un peu de cosmos._

_Elle, elle serait restée "morte" pour tout le monde et moi… Moi, je serais sûrement encore dans mon temple, à me demander une fois de plus ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre de ce boulot de merde, que je n'ai jamais demandé. J'aimerais bien dire aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas changé d'avis à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, n'importe quel mec un tant soit peu normal dans sa tête serait d'accord avec ça. Mais faut croire qu'ils ont tous raison : il doit y avoir un truc qui ne tourne pas très rond chez moi. _

_Six mois. Je me demande comment ils vont. C'est que ça commence à faire depuis la dernière fois. Novembre ? Ouais, je crois que c'était novembre… Ah oui, c'était novembre. _

_Sale con. _

_Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Pas ce soir. Surtout pas. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y pense, lui ? M'étonnerait. _

_Les autres, oui, j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs je parie que ce n'est pas la bouteille qu'ils ont ouverte au Sanctuaire, mais la caisse de six, cette bande d'ivrognes. Peut-être même que les jumeaux sont allés trinquer sur la tombe de ce connard d'Andréas qui leur a servi de père. Et Rachel… elle est bien capable d'en avoir fait autant en l'honneur de son paternel. Nathan, lui, ça l'aurait plutôt amusé, à tous les coups._

_Ils doivent être tous ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Ouais. Ensemble._

_J'aurais peut-être dû écouter Marine et y aller. C'est con, mais là, j'aurais aimé en parler. Avec eux. Je sais qu'ils comprendraient. Comme moi je les comprendrais. Parfois je me dis que tout ça, c'était un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Non, les deux en fait. On a morflé c'est vrai mais ce truc, là, ce _truc_ ! Quand j'y repense, je me dis que ça valait le coup. Ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là, c'était unique. Jamais je n'ai eu autant l'impression d'exister, alors que mon cosmos, lui… Il n'était même plus à moi, mais à nous tous. Et moi je possédais le leur. Tout cet entraînement, toutes ces combinaisons qu'on a testées entre nous, ces prises de têtes, ces engueulades, ces conneries qu'on a pu faire parce qu'on était trop débiles pour se rendre compte de ce qui était vraiment important… On s'attendait à tout. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait tous crever ce jour-là. Parfois, je me dis qu'on est peut-être vraiment morts, pendant une seconde. Ou moins. Ou plus. Je ne me rappelle pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que à nous tous, nous n'avons fait plus qu'un. Un seul cosmos. Et que ça nous a permis de gagner. On a détruit ces putains de Portes. On a fait le boulot._

_Ils ressentent la même chose que moi, j'en suis sûr. Ils y pensent, comme moi j'y pense en ce moment. Non, au fond, je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec eux aujourd'hui. Ils sont là, quelque part. Ils seront toujours là. Même si tout s'en va si vite… A peine six mois. _

_Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Quoi que ce soit. Ni qui que ce soit._

_Shura. Merde. Pourquoi ?_

* * *

_1__er__ janvier 2005_

_Je l'admets : je n'y croyais pas mais faire le réveillon à New York, c'est un truc qui vaut carrément le coup. On a bien bouffé, bien bu, c'était un plaisir de passer la soirée avec Aiolia et Jane. Marine a bien fait d'accepter l'invitation et finalement, je me dis que c'est moi qui me fais du mouron pour rien : ils se sont dit tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, pourquoi ne s'entendraient-ils pas ? Par contre, il faudrait que le chaton arrête de me l'embêter avec cette histoire de cimetière : il a encore remis le sujet sur la table hier. Je me demande bien ce que ça changerait, que Marine aille avec lui s'y recueillir. Elle n'en a pas envie, point. Et si j'étais à sa place – façon de parler, hein – je n'irais pas non plus. C'est quoi l'intérêt ? Remuer la merde ? Génial. Oui, c'était le leur. Oui, Aiolia l'aurait élevé si tout s'était passé comme Marine l'avait prévu. Mais tout a foiré. Cette gosse est née trop tôt, elle est morte. Et Marine est "partie" quand même. Point. Barre. La seule différence, ce sont les remords qui la bouffent. Pour rien. Même Aiolia l'a compris. Alors, vouloir maintenir vivant ce bout de passé comme il le fait, je trouve ça malsain. Même si je suis prêt à parier que lui trouve ça complètement normal. Sont cons ces Grecs._

_Elle n'a pas cédé, une fois de plus. De toute manière, cette histoire est à eux, je n'ai pas en m'en mêler. Du moment qu'il ne me la fait pas pleurer. Au cas où, faudrait peut-être que j'en touche un mot ou deux à Jane ? Elle est cool, cette fille. En plus d'être canon. Et intelligente. Même si son accent américain est vraiment à chier. Elle n'a pas caché qu'elle était au courant, mais elle ne juge personne. Je le vois. Ça vaut mieux pour elle en même temps : dans le cas contraire, elle se serait tirée depuis longtemps en criant à l'asile de dingues. _

_N'empêche… Ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours pour elle : après tout elle vit avec un type qui discute par télépathie avec ses potes, qui cause de cosmos comme il causerait de la météo, et qui n'a d'autre objectif que de se faire trucider de toutes les manières possibles dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au fond, je me demande si on est vraiment fait, tous autant que nous sommes, pour vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'est _pascomme nous_. Elle a beau avoir eu le comportement qu'il fallait quand le Sanctuaire a menacé d'exploser, elle n'a pas dû y comprendre grand-chose. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Peut-être qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions ? Si c'est ça, il faut qu'elle me donne sa recette. Se poser des questions, c'est crevant._

_Sinon, ce réveillon, c'était… chouette, c'est vrai. Sauf le monde. Ils m'avaient prévenu, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais putain, ce peuple ! J'ai tenu le coup. Avec un peu de chance d'ailleurs, ils n'auront rien remarqué. Enfin, Jane et Aiolia, hein, parce que Marine ne m'a pas lâché la main. Je sais pourquoi j'aime cette fille. _

_N'empêche… C'est dingue. De voir tous ces gens fêter la nouvelle année, ils ont l'air fou de joie comme si "hé, les gars, vous avez vu ? On est encore là, youpi !" C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait, et je n'étais pas le seul : les trois autres ont pensé la même chose, j'en suis sûr. Si on n'avait pas réussi l'année dernière, tous ces gens, là, qui riaient, et qui s'embrassaient cette nuit, ils ne l'auraient jamais vu leur putain de nouvelle année. Ou alors depuis le fin fond d'un bunker. _

_On s'est regardé, avec Aiolia : j'ai vu qu'il était fier. Venant de sa part, ça ne m'a pas étonné, il n'est pas le frère de Saint Aioros pour rien. Il a bien tenu le choc hier, en tout cas : vu comme on a été bousculés, il a dû le sentir passer. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit déjà ? Ah oui, il lui reste encore une greffe, la dernière, et après ce sera terminé. Il me l'a dit entre deux verres, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était soulagé. Tu m'étonnes. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour Jane non plus : elle qui avait eu du mal à le convaincre de la laisser derrière lui et de rejoindre le Sanctuaire, au final elle a récupéré un rôti. Les joies et les bonheurs de vivre avec un mec qui « fait son devoir ». En tout cas, je peux toujours courir maintenant pour que Marine me plaigne, tiens : un bras et une jambe fracturés, ça ne fait pas le poids face à un greffé en mode patchwork. _

_J'imagine que je devrais être fier moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je ressens : moi, je suis juste content qu'on ait pu être là, tous les quatre ensemble. Et de savoir que les autres sont quelque part, eux aussi. _

_En parlant de ça, j'ai reçu les messages de tout le monde. Oui _tout le monde_. Je devrais être content, il paraît. Tu parles. Un "bonne année" en grec, envoyé en masse. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on va s'en contenter ? Que _je _vais m'en contenter ? Alors que jamais il ne décroche ? Ou ne rappelle ? Ah oui, super, il est vivant. Ça me fait une belle jambe._

_Mes vœux il peut se les mettre où je pense. Plutôt crever que de lui en envoyer._

* * *

_12 janvier 2005_

_Demain je repars. J'ai mon compte. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler. C'est donc si difficile à comprendre ?_

_Passe encore avec Thétis : j'entends tout ce qu'elle me dit, et elle a raison. Mais tout ce qu'elle me propose de faire, je l'ai déjà fait. Et ça ne sert à rien. Sincèrement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre autre chose. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais… On a déjà eu cette conversation tous les deux. Elle a l'air de croire qu'il n'y a que moi pour intervenir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ? Parce qu'à cause de ça, il a perdu l'usage de son bras ? Parce que je devrais me sentir coupable ? Et merde._

_Non, de la part de Thétis, je peux l'accepter. Mais des autres ? Dôkho et ses leçons de morale à deux balles peuvent aller se faire foutre : c'est tellement facile de dire à chacun ce qu'il faut faire… Et s'il n'avait pas été grabataire, il y serait allé, lui ? Il a eu le culot de me répondre que non. Que ce n'était pas son "rôle". Ben voyons. _

_Et Saga. Alors là, le grand jeu : convocation officielle, entretien privé et ce grand couillon de jouer son grand Pope de service. Avec moi. La bonne blague. « Cela relève de ta responsabilité » il m'a dit, « tu dois intervenir dans l'intérêt de nous tous ». Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Qui il est, lui, pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, tous… Que c'est facile ? Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont eu au téléphone pour la dernière fois. C'est moi. C'est moi qui ai entendu sa voix. C'est moi qui lui ai parlé. Qui lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans se retourner en nous laissant derrière lui de cette façon. Et pour quoi ? Rester seul ? Ce n'est pas une solution. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Oui, tout ça, je le lui ai dit. Et tout ce que j'ai eu en retour, c'est… rien. Comme s'il était déjà trop loin pour m'entendre. Comme s'il avait juste voulu être là une dernière fois avec nous, avant de… Je ne sais pas même pas. Vivre pour lui-même ? Pourquoi pas… Mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas vrai. _

_Il n'a pas envie qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui, voilà l'histoire. C'est moche, mais c'est comme ça. Ils doivent se faire une raison. Je me la suis bien fait, moi. Après tout, je suis son ami. Son meilleur ami. Peu importe tout ce qui a pu se passer, les trucs que j'aurais dû dire, ou ne pas dire l'année dernière, il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi._

_Et s'il estime qu'il n'a besoin de personne, dans ce cas… Il n'a pas besoin de moi non plus._

_Tiens, je n'avais pas fait attention. On est le douze et je ne vais pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire._

_Pour la première fois en vingt ans._

* * *

_3 mars 2005_

_Il est trois heures du matin, et je me demande bien ce que je fais là en train d'écrire dans ce foutu journal au lieu d'être au pieu. Putain de cauchemar. Ça faisait longtemps. Au moins depuis avant-hier. Comme d'habitude, je m'en rappelle à peine, alors les écrire pour m'en débarrasser, moi je veux bien, mais si c'était aussi facile ça se saurait._

_Cette fois, je suis tombé dans le vide. Ce putain de vide. Ça m'angoisse. Je pourrais aller réveiller Marine après tout elle a l'habitude. Je me recoucherais auprès d'elle, on ferait l'amour et je me rendormirais. Sauf que… Non. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas marcher. _

_C'est de pire en pire, merde ! J'aimerais tellement arrêter de penser. D'_y_ penser. J'ai cru qu'elle avait raison. C'était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs : il a besoin de temps, voilà ce qu'elle me disait. Même les autres étaient d'accord avec elle au début. Et moi aussi. Parce que je peux comprendre, hein. Peut-être bien que moi aussi, j'aurais fait la même chose que lui : me mettre au vert pendant un temps, pour me reposer. Pour faire le point. On en a tous besoin, un jour ou l'autre. Mais…_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue. A l'appeler. Faut croire que c'est devenu une habitude. Je bois mon café, j'allume ma clope et je prends mon téléphone. Je laisse sonner. Je tombe sur le répondeur. Je raccroche. Ça fait quoi, un mois ? Deux ? Facile, oui, que je ne lui laisse plus de messages. A quoi bon… Il s'en fout._

_Il pourrait avoir disparu que ce serait exactement la même chose. Il pourrait être mort. Non. Non, il ne pourrait pas : on l'aurait su. _Je _l'aurais su._

_Bon sang, qu'il ne les rappelle pas, eux, et alors ? Mais _moi _? Pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux ? C'est ça ? Mais dis-le moi au moins, merde ! Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne me laisse pas dans ce silence ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné ? Mais je le sais ! Je sais que j'ai été nul à l'hôpital, en dessous de tout, un vrai connard. Je ne me rappelle même plus… Je ne suis pas sûr du tout. De l'avoir fait. Tu te rends compte ? Tu as sauvé ma misérable vie, et je n'ai même pas été foutu de te dire simplement merci. Oui, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Et tu as le droit de t'être tiré sans me dire au revoir. Et de me faire la gueule. Mais j'ai bien compris la leçon, tu vois. Alors… arrête. Ça suffit. _

_C'est débile. Je suis débile. Comme s'il allait m'entendre. Comme s'il avait écouté les messages que je lui ai laissés. Comme s'il se rappelait que nous étions amis._

_Il ne veut plus de nous. Plus de moi. C'est tout. C'est comme ça. Amen._

_Mais ce vide est tout le temps là, maintenant. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parte un jour._

* * *

_20 mars 2005_

_On s'est encore engueulé aujourd'hui. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi. C'est encore de ma faute, à tous les coups : faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse. _

_J'ai du mal à me concentrer depuis quelques temps. Je dors mal, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre de cachets. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je ne m'appelle pas Saga. Ce sont juste ces foutus cauchemars qui ne me laissent pas en paix. Alors je m'énerve. Pour tout, pour n'importe quoi. Et c'est Marine qui prend. La femme que j'aime. Je suis vraiment un gros con. _

_Je vois bien comment elle me regarde, va. Elle est inquiète, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me surveille. Bon sang, j'espère que je ne l'effraie pas ? Non, elle me le dirait. Pas son genre de se taire. _

_Je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer. Ce vide que je ressens. Je ne suis pas seul pourtant : elle est là, avec moi, je l'aime, et j'aime cette vie qu'on se construit. Tout devrait rouler. Mais parfois, je ne suis pas _là_. Ce qui me manque m'empêche de profiter. Et c'est _lui _qui me manque._

_Shura. Oui, c'est toi qui me manques. Une fois de plus je te parle en écrivant dans ce journal, vu que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de le faire sans passer pour un crétin auprès de ton répondeur. Non, ça ne sert à rien, mais oui, ça me défoule._

_Depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est la première fois que tu disparais de ma vie. Que je ne sais pas où tu es, ce que tu fais, ni comment tu vas. Involontairement, je veux dire. Par la force des choses, ou juste parce que ce n'était pas une obligation, on a souvent passé des semaines voire des mois sans se donner de nouvelles et ça n'a jamais posé de problème. En tout cas, ça ne m'en a pas posé, à moi. Mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. On ne va pas se mentir – d'accord, je vais _plus _me mentir – tu t'es tiré du Sanctuaire dans un sale état et, bordel, tu ne feras croire à personne que tu vas bien. _

_Tu t'es barré sans même me prévenir. En douce. Comme un lâche. Mais ce n'est pas toi, ça. Mü m'a raconté, pour la douleur, pour les cachetons… Et encore, je crois qu'il me cache des choses. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à lui, que tu ne veux pas me dire à moi ? Si encore, je pouvais me persuader que tu m'en veux, que tu considères que c'est à cause de moi, tout ça, ce serait facile. J'accepterais. Mais là, tu vois, je ne peux pas. Parce que je sais, qu'au fond, tu assumes tes actes. Comme tu l'as toujours fait, et bien plus honnêtement que moi, d'ailleurs. Il y a autre chose, je sais pas quoi. Et ça me fait flipper._

_A quoi tu joues ? Je vais encore essayer de t'appeler. Une énième fois. S'il te plaît, décroche._

* * *

_31 mars 2005_

_« Dans ce cas, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire », voilà ce que m'a dit Marine ce matin, après deux bonnes heures de discussion. _

_Il fallait que je lui en parle. Pour de bon. _

_On a souvent abordé le sujet, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je lui ai expliqué pour les autres, au Sanctuaire, ce qu'ils voulaient m'obliger à faire. Je lui ai raconté, pour le téléphone, et les messages, et le silence. Elle savait déjà tout ça. Et puis je lui ai dit, pour le vide. Ce que je ressentais. Ce qui me manquait. Qui. Et pourquoi. J'ai vidé mon sac. _

_Elle est restée silencieuse. C'était bizarre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Au fond, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais : peut-être qu'elle me rassure ? C'est ce qu'elle a fini par faire d'ailleurs, en me disant que je m'inquiétais sûrement pour rien, que Shura allait bien et que s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais su. Sauf que ça, je me le répète en boucle depuis des mois. Et que ça ne fonctionne plus. _

_Elle a dit tout ça sans sourire. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, elle non plus. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas insisté. A un moment donné, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression : comme si d'un seul coup, on était elle et moi dans deux lieux différents. Je pouvais encore la voir, lui parler, la toucher, et inversement, mais à travers une distance qui n'était pas là avant. Ça n'a pas duré. Heureusement._

_Elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est con. Et j'ai eu l'air con. Elle a été assez gentille pour ne pas me le montrer et me faire couler un café. Histoire de me laisser le temps de réfléchir. _

_Je n'ai pas dix mille choix. Deux à tout casser. Dont un que j'aurais pu faire depuis longtemps, et qui n'aurait servi à rien. Je suis à peu près certain que depuis les Portes, nous sommes capables de communiquer à distance. Pas comme avant, hein : non, de _vraies_ distances. Je n'ai pas encore essayé, je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si quelqu'un l'a tenté : mais à tout les coups, ça marcherait. A une condition : que celui qu'on contacte veuille bien nous causer. Donc… C'est mort._

_Reste le second. Celui que j'ai présenté à Marine. Elle a voulu savoir si j'étais sûr. J'ai répondu que je ne pourrais jamais l'être si je ne le faisais pas. Alors elle a hoché la tête. _

_C'est en le disant que je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai : peu importe que ce je vais trouver. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je vais enfin _savoir_. Quoi que ce soit, je m'en fous, pourvu que ça comble ce vide qui me bouffe. _

_Et après… après, je me démerderai avec. _

_Comme je l'ai toujours fait._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : _Fragments_**  
**

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump._  
_

**Etat d'avancement** : 2/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Notes et avertissements:** j'ai oublié de préciser une chose dans les notes du prologue: j'ai *également* modifié la chronologie officielle, les personnages ont tous ici plus de 30 ans.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Madrid, Espagne, 3 avril 2005_

S'il avait eu du mal à s'y réhabituer au cours des premiers jours, voire des premières semaines, à présent tout cela ne le gênait plus. Au contraire. Même enfermé comme il l'était, depuis bientôt deux heures, dans l'une des nombreuses salles de rédaction enfumées du plus grand quotidien espagnol, le sourd brouhaha de l'activité trépidante tout à côté l'enveloppait d'une torpeur agréable. A tel point que la voix tonitruante de la plantureuse Concí (1), directrice éditoriale du numéro dominical dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le sortir de sa léthargie :

« Shura, hé, tu es avec nous ?

— Hein ?

— Et bien, je vois que le rythme des nuits madrilènes a fini par te rattraper, le taquina-t-elle tout en le gratifiant d'un large sourire devant son air contrit.

— Désolé. Tu disais ? »

Elle agita quelques feuillets depuis le bout de la longue table où elle trônait :

« Simplement que ton article est très bon… Si ce n'est qu'il est encore trop long d'un bon millier de signes. Va falloir faire quelques coupes franches pour le faire tenir en dernière page, tu sais.

— Je suis dans les clous, objecta le Capricorne, tout en chassant illico de son esprit l'image malheureuse que venait d'y faire jaillir le conseil de Concí.

— Oui, tu l'étais il y encore deux jours. Mais les encarts publicité…

— Ça va, ne te fatigue pas.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta compréhension. »

Et la dizaine de personnes présentes d'éclater de rire, Shura y compris.

Non, vraiment, il n'en espérait pas tant en reprenant son activité de pigiste pour le compte d'El País à peine deux mois plus tôt. Il s'était plus ou moins persuadé que cela le sortirait de la morosité qui lui collait aux basques depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire et si, malgré tout, celle-ci le tenait à l'œil, les journées passées devant son écran d'ordinateur ainsi que les quelques heures hebdomadaires au sein de l'équipe de rédaction parvenaient tant bien que mal à le raccrocher à la réalité. Certes, ce n'était pas _sa _réalité, celle qui rythmait sa vie depuis son enfance, mais enfin… C'était toujours mieux que rien. Après tout, il l'aimait bien, ce bout de vie parallèle qu'il s'était construit au fil des années, tout seul et loin de ses pairs.

Il y avait d'ailleurs toujours aussi peu de pigistes dans son genre. Peut-être deux, trois à tout casser, et ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Des têtes familières qui se mêlaient aux autres, celles des permanents, tous des journalistes attitrés qui demeuraient en place contre vents et marées et qu'il avait eu plaisir à revoir. Tout était décidément à sa place. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Et quelque part… Vu qu'il s'agissait là de tout ce qu'il lui restait, autant le savourer. Ou du moins, essayer.

« Bien ! On a fait le tour ? »

Concí, un cigarette vissée au coin de ses lèvres charnues et écarlates, s'était levée et bataillait avec une fenêtre récalcitrante depuis au moins les trente dernières années.

« On ne se sent plus respirer dans cette salle, dites donc !

— Je te rappelle que ça ne va pas durer, rétorqua Rocío, la responsable de la page culture et seule non fumeuse de l'assemblée. Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'y préparer, janvier (2), ça va venir vite !

— Rabat-joie. »

Et la répartie de sa directrice de se voir vigoureusement relayée par les protestations diverses et variées de la part des présents, devant cette loi liberticide à laquelle tous savaient qu'ils ne couperaient cependant pas.

Haussant les épaules, Rocío proposa néanmoins, bonne joueuse :

« Allez, je veux bien continuer à m'intoxiquer avec vous, bande de drogués… Vingt-deux heures ce soir au Chipirón ?

— Vendu !... Ah non, Shura, cette fois, tu viens ! »

La totalité des têtes pivota vers le Capricorne lequel eut soudain l'impression de se transformer en bête curieuse sous le feu des regards attentifs. Non pas qu'il eut décliné _toutes _les invitations de l'équipe depuis sa réintégration, mais il n'en avait certes pas accepté beaucoup. Lui qui, auparavant, ne rechignait jamais dès qu'il s'agissait de lever le coude, fut-ce pour une bière espagnole… Il ne pouvait plus lever que le coude droit dorénavant se fit-il comme réflexion désabusée avant de répondre, tout en se massant distraitement l'épaule :

« Si vous insistez… Bon, bon, je serai là ! » Et de lever une main en signe d'abdication devant une volée d'encouragements aussi vigoureuse que bruyante.

A tel point d'ailleurs que personne n'entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et l'une des secrétaires siffler doucement en direction du chevalier d'or, lequel finit cependant par l'entendre alors qu'elle se rapprochait :

« Shura, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, répéta-t-elle patiemment, penchée au-dessus de lui tout en désignant du pouce la vitre qui séparait le mur de la salle du couloir latéral. Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est là et… » Son ton se fit confidentiel tout à coup : « C'est un ami à toi ? Non parce que si tu veux me le présenter… »

Il sut avant même d'achever de se retourner. Il le sut si _fort _qu'il se demanda l'espace d'un quart de seconde comment il n'avait pas pu le deviner plus tôt. Une minute, une heure, peu importait tant _sa_ présence envahissait l'espace, jusqu'à étouffer tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Jusqu'à les… effacer. Et lorsqu'il le vit, là-bas derrière la vitre, ses lunettes de soleil juchées sur le sommet de son crâne hirsute, une cigarette coincée derrière l'oreille et le blouson nonchalamment porté sur une épaule, le reste du monde disparut, englouti par le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

* * *

Parce qu'il desservait l'ensemble des salles de rédaction, le couloir était tout sauf une salle des pas perdus, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres de ses semblables dans les innombrables immeubles de bureaux que comptait la capitale espagnole. Ce n'était que journalistes affairés, livreurs pressés, secrétaires débordées qui allaient et venaient sans discontinuer, un flot humain emporté par une conscience qui lui était propre et l'incitait à se diviser avant de se reformer aussitôt, pour contourner les deux hommes immobiles, plantés au beau milieu du passage.

Cinq mois. Cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus, depuis que Shura avait fui le Sanctuaire, depuis qu'Angelo y était revenu une première fois. Trop tard de quelques jours. Cinq mois de silence qui se prolongèrent le temps pour eux de se confronter, de se jauger, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient fait plus de vingt ans plus tôt, lors de leur première rencontre. Ce jour-là ils s'étaient bagarrés, comme les gosses qu'ils étaient alors, chacun persuadé de détenir l'unique vérité qui vaille. Aujourd'hui…

Ce fut d'abord un sourire qui naquit, large et lumineux sur le visage de l'Italien, mince et retenu sur celui de l'Espagnol. Puis une main qui se tendit, franche, avant d'être saisie par une autre, tout aussi solide. Et enfin, une accolade, un peu maladroite, bourrue et brève, mais qui eut le mérite de les sortir de ce silence dont l'un et l'autre, en cet instant tout du moins, estimaient qu'il avait peut-être trop duré.

« Content de te revoir, l'Espanche, laissa échapper sobrement Angelo, sans se départir de son sourire lequel avait néanmoins pris ce pli goguenard, si caractéristique de son propriétaire.

— J'imagine que j'en ai autant à ton service, le Rital.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu n'en es pas certain ? Tu sais que je pourrais me vexer, là.

— Tu dis toujours autant de conneries à ce que je vois, donc oui, je me réserve le droit d'être content. »

Et Shura d'éclater de rire devant la mine théâtralement déconfite de son vis-à-vis lequel leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai pu penser que ta compagnie m'avait manqué.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas encore perdu toutes tes mauvaises habitudes ? Suggéra le Capricorne avec un sourire en coin. Marine va bien, au fait ?

— Ah, je vois. Hé, je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes mis dans le crâne, tous les deux, mais si tu crois qu'elle va m'obliger à faire honneur au prénom merdique que je me coltine, tu te fourres le doigt jusqu'au…

— Stop. » Shura avait levé une main qui eut le mérite de faire ricaner le Cancer :

« Toi, par contre, tu as perdu les bonnes habitudes. Je savais bien qu'il était temps que je passe dans le coin. »

Y avait-il un reproche implicite dans les propos de l'Italien, Shura se retrouva tout à coup dans l'impossibilité manifeste de répondre à cette question, tandis qu'au plaisir simple de retrouver son vieil ami se substituaient insidieusement, et la douleur dans son épaule, et par voie de conséquence les raisons qui l'avaient maintenu dans le silence et l'éloignement. Les mêmes qui lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu tantôt, l'avaient précipité dans une panique aussi brève qu'intense. Cette dernière s'était dissipée dès qu'il s'était levé pour se diriger vers le Cancer, décidant par la même et plus ou moins consciemment qu'après tout, l'instant présent valait la peine d'être mis à profit. Que son affolement était disproportionné. Ridicule. Qu'il n'avait… pas de raison d'être.

Comment le savait-il ? Le cosmos d'Angelo, sans nul doute. Il n'y avait pas perçu, et n'y percevait d'ailleurs toujours pas, de zone d'ombre qui pourrait laisser croire que le Cancer était venu lui reprocher quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Si cela avait été le cas…

La voix éraillée de l'Italien manqua de le faire sursauter :

« En parlant de bonnes habitudes, ça vous arrive de manger dans ce pays ? Genre, vers midi tu vois, une heure raisonnable pour à peu près tout le monde. »

Le regard d'Angelo, éloquent, était ostensiblement fixé sur la pendule du couloir qui ne désemplissait décidément pas. Le Capricorne eut un sourire l'appel du ventre chez son alter ego était en règle générale trop exigeant pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de penser à autre chose dans ces moments-là.

« La réponse est dans ta question, rétorqua Shura. Il n'est même pas encore quatorze heures.

— Et alors ?

— Tu en Espagne, crétin. Ça ne fait pourtant pas si longtemps que tu y as remis les pieds, si ?

— Vous ne faites vraiment jamais rien comme les autres, hein, maugréa le Cancer. Et là tu vas me dire que les restaurants ne sont même pas encore ouverts, c'est ça ?

— Bah, tu as de la chance, on est à Madrid. Et vu qu'il faut faire avec les touristes…

— Je t'emmerde. » Et Angelo d'emboîter malgré tout le pas à l'Espagnol qui, d'un signe de tête, venait de l'engager à le suivre tout en répondant :

« Allez, bouge. Je ne vais pas te regarder mourir de faim.

— Je te préviens : tu ne me refais pas le coup de ton machin, là… le chorizo infernal (3).

— "Al infierno".

— C'est pareil. Pas envie de passer le reste de la journée sur les chiottes, moi ! »

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, vingt minutes plus tard_

Une table bien garnie avait en règle générale l'heur de rendre sa bonne humeur au Cancer. Et en l'occurrence, ladite humeur gravissait quelques degrés supplémentaires sur l'échelle positive à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle assiette de tapas surgissait sur le haut fût en bois qui leur servait de table.

Juchés sur des tabourets de bar, ils avaient fini par échouer dans une gargote qu'un touriste digne de ce nom – ou mal accompagné – n'aurait jamais découverte de son seul fait.

Sombre et enfumée, les murmures confus des clients rythmés par Cadena Dial (4) en sourdine, elle ne payait pas plus de mine de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, la charcuterie appétissante qui pendait des poutres noircies ainsi que les innombrables casiers dûment garnis de bouteilles de vin qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond trouvaient un écho culturel suffisamment favorable chez l'Italien pour que celui-ci en vint à trouver l'établissement tout à fait à son goût.

Et son humeur aurait sans nul doute achevé de basculer de bonne à _fort _bonne, s'il s'était contenté d'observer son assiette et son verre de vin, sans tenir compte de celui qui lui faisait face. Ce qui était matériellement impossible, et au fond… C'était bien pour ça qu'il était venu, non ?

Oui, sans le moindre doute, la charcuterie était délicieuse, le vin impeccable, mais tandis que les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à Shura se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, un petit arrière-goût acide s'en vint ternir d'abord quelques bouchées, puis toute une assiette, jusqu'à s'installer assez durablement pour que le Cancer en arrive à repousser ses couverts.

L'Espagnol avait maigri. Non pas qu'il eut jamais été particulièrement épais, mais sa musculature racée lui avait toujours conféré une carrure autoritaire qui en imposait, surmontée d'un visage certes taillée à la serpe mais fleurant une bonne santé manifeste. Alors soit le port intégral de la couleur noire avait un double effet si dévastateur que l'Italien allait devoir se promettre de ne plus jamais en porter… soit quelque chose clochait.

Or, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Angelo voyait Shura sous les couleurs du deuil.

Comme pour donner un peu plus de poids aux amères constatations du Cancer, les traits creusés du Capricorne se contractèrent brutalement et il le vit se dandiner sur son tabouret, comme pour rechercher une position moins inconfortable qu'a priori il ne trouva pas, l'agacement pinçant ses narines tandis qu'il retenait un soupir d'exaspération.

« Shura… Ça va ? » Avisant le regard que l'Italien lui lançait par en dessous, l'Espagnol grommela un ersatz de réponse que l'autre ne fut pas en mesure de décrypter, et plongea vers sa veste qui avait glissé du dossier de son tabouret jusqu'au sol. Noire elle aussi, elle était maculée de poussière mais contre toute attente, Shura ne prit pas la peine de l'épousseter la main plongée dans la poche intérieure, il y farfouilla quelques instants avant d'en extirper une boîte de médicaments.

Si le Capricorne aperçut le sourcil droit d'Angelo se dresser de circonspection, en tout cas il n'en fit pas montre lorsque d'une main fébrile, il porta deux cachets blancs à sa bouche immédiatement suivis par une généreuse rasade de vin, laquelle fit faire un vigoureux aller-retour à sa pomme d'Adam. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Angelo fixa cette dernière et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle fût aussi proéminente. A moins que comme tout le reste… Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Le col de la chemise de Shura baillait un peu trop pour être honnête.

Définitivement, le Cancer n'avait plus du tout faim. Il entendait encore la voix de Mü qui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à masquer son inquiétude lorsqu'il s'était ouvert à l'Italien des conditions dans lesquelles Shura avait quitté le Sanctuaire. Angelo savait qu'il était parti avec le kit complet d'ordonnances et de médocs, de quoi tenir un véritable siège. L'Atlante avait certes déclaré forfait lorsqu'il s'était agi de répondre aux questions pressantes de son camarade sur la nature des médocs en question, mais avait tout de même supposé qu'il s'agissait d'anti-douleurs assez costauds pour contrer les effets d'une succession de passages sur le billard tous aussi ratés les uns que les autres.

Et visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le tremblement des mains de l'Espagnol s'amenuisait déjà, comme put le constater le Cancer en reportant son attention sur son partenaire. Et si le visage portait toujours les stigmates de la souffrance, il se détendait petit à petit, ce que confirma un discret soupir de soulagement que le Capricorne noya dans une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il finit néanmoins par relever les yeux, conscient de l'attention aigue dont il était l'objet :

« Oui, ça va, laissa-t-il tomber de sa voix habituelle avec ce grain qui la caractérisait, comme recouvert d'un tissu de feutre.

— Sans. Blague. »

Se rejetant contre le chiche dossier du tabouret, Angelo exhuma tant bien que mal un briquet de son jean et alluma une cigarette tirée du paquet abandonné entre la bouteille de vin et le cendrier. La fumée qui s'éleva entre eux ne suffisait pas à occulter le masque sombre qui voilait les traits de l'Italien lorsque celui-ci laissa tomber posément :

« Tu as une sale gueule Shura, tu sais ça ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. »

La répartie avait fusé, nette. Sans danger. Pas encore du moins.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone ? Rétorqua Angelo, acide.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et l'Italien aurait volontiers éprouvé du soulagement en retrouvant l'éclat acéré familier dans les iris sombres de son vis-à-vis, si cela n'avait pas été le seul et unique élément qui lui rappelait le Shura d'antan. Tout le reste était par trop voûté, usé et fatigué pour se réclamer encore du Capricorne qu'il avait côtoyé des années durant.

« Ça se pourrait. » Dit lentement un Cancer conscient de marcher sur des œufs, exercice ô combien difficile alors qu'une colère sourde n'avait de cesse de vouloir alourdir son pas. « Tu t'es tiré sans une explication, ce que j'aurais pu encaisser si tu avais pris la peine de répondre à mes coups de fil.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé. »

La profonde inspiration que prit Angelo à cet instant était assez éloquente pour que l'Espagnol devine sa réponse avant même de l'entendre :

« Dans le cas contraire, je ne serais pas là en train de t'emmerder. Après tout, c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, non ? »

Angelo bluffait. Mais Shura avait beau en avoir la certitude – son cosmos était à ce point cadenassé que le Cancer était dans l'impossibilité la plus absolue de lire dans ses pensées – il ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de se bloquer devant la justesse des propos de son comparse.

Les Dieux savaient pourtant à quel point il avait désiré simplifier les choses. Avec quelle énergie il avait rêvé que cette conversation n'ait jamais lieu. Mais il lui fallait croire qu'Ils s'étaient détournés de lui. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Il aurait été facile à l'Espagnol de mettre un point final à cet échange. Un simple acquiescement, agrémenté de deux ou trois mots suffisamment aiguisés pour pénétrer la cervelle obstinée du Cancer, et ce dernier aurait embrayé avec assez de vigueur pour que leurs relations commencent à patauger dans le sable. Cela n'aurait certes rien résolu, mais Shura aurait retrouvé la paix. De cela, il n'avait pas l'outrecuidance de s'en défendre. Quant à la honte d'aspirer à cette tranquillité qu'Angelo avait manifestement décidé de lui refuser, s'il l'avait éprouvée alors cela aurait sans doute signifié qu'il attachait une certaine importance à des choses qui n'en méritaient pas. Ou plus. De ce côté-là, au moins, il pouvait être serein.

Alors pourquoi n'en était-il soudain pas capable ? Contrairement à lui, Angelo n'avait pas bridé son cosmos. Ce dernier pulsait, paisible et immatériel, et Shura le percevait sans difficulté. L'Italien ne le manifestait pas à un niveau particulièrement élevé, mais il le laissait l'accompagner, à l'instar de la partie intégrante qu'il était de lui-même. L'aura du Cancer s'exprimait dorénavant avec un naturel que l'Espagnol était loin de lui avoir toujours connu. Et cela le perturbait. Il sentait la présence de l'autre virevolter autour de lui, hésitante dans ses tentatives maladroites de se raccrocher au cosmos que le Capricorne s'ingéniait à lui dérober. Par-delà les mots, Angelo essayait de trouver d'autres réponses, celles que son ami lui refusait, celles qu'il pourrait découvrir de lui-même dans les replis de l'âme ibérique si celle-ci s'ouvrait à lui.

Shura réprima un frémissement : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre faiblesse de sa part verrait le Cancer s'engouffrer dans ses pensées, quand bien même il ne s'agirait pas de sa volonté propre de cela au moins, l'Espagnol en était certain.

Il en était encore à soupeser ses chances de conserver son quant à soi, lorsqu'il avisa les traits de l'Italien. Ceux-ci s'étaient durcis, et son regard cobalt avait viré à l'orage, quand bien même il avait fixé son attention sur la rue animée au-delà de la vitre à la propreté douteuse. Un air qui contrastait violemment avec ce que son cosmos exprimait, à savoir une incertitude confuse mâtinée d'une réelle volonté de _savoir_. Quoi, Shura n'en était pas certain. Mais il y avait là derrière ce il ne savait quoi qui l'avait toujours conforté dans la ferme croyance qu'Angelo n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, le guignol sanguinaire derrière lequel il s'était abrité si longtemps. En cet instant précis, le Capricorne devinait que la colère de son vis-à-vis ne servait qu'à masquer une profonde désorientation dont sa victime n'avait d'ailleurs sans doute même pas conscience.

L'Espagnol finit par baisser les yeux, masquant un léger sourire triste avec la cigarette qu'il porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'allumer. Il avait toujours été là pour le Cancer, pour le conforter dans ses décisions, ou au contraire pour le détourner d'une mauvaise direction. Du moins, il avait essayé, avec des résultats parfois mitigés. Mais chaque fois, il avait _su_.

« Non, tu ne m'emmerdes pas. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé alors même que l'idée qu'ils sous-tendaient achevait à peine de prendre forme dans son esprit. Déjà Angelo le fixait, toujours avec un œil noir ceci dit, aussi l'Espagnol leva-t-il les mains en signe de reddition :

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule.

— Un instant, j'ai cru le contraire.

— Pense ce que tu veux, mais… » Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Shura ne pouvait pas tromper ces yeux-là, se rendit-il compte. Parce que leur mentir reviendrait à se mentir à lui-même. « … Je suis content de te voir. »

Il fallut qu'un soupir de soulagement lui échappe pour qu'Angelo réalise qu'il avait quasiment cessé de respirer au cours des minutes précédentes. Il faillit en faire la remarque à son vis-à-vis avec aussi peu de délicatesse que possible, mais le fait de percevoir l'accent de la vérité dans les propos de l'Espagnol, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, doucha ses velléités de revanche. Il se contenta d'un grommellement inintelligible, qui se mua en un toussotement lorsque le Capricorne reprit :

« Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

— Deux jours. A la base, je suis censé me rendre au Sanctuaire, notre chef bien-aimé m'ayant fait… "mander", rajouta-t-il en mimant ironiquement les crochets de rigueur.

— Et le Paris-Athènes passe par Madrid ? Première nouvelle.

— Ça va, ne la ramène pas. J'étais à l'aéroport, il y avait un vol pour l'Espagne à peu près à la même heure et je me suis dit que Saga pourrait bien patienter quarante-huit heures de plus.

— Quelqu'un sait que tu es là ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de voir débarquer un bus entier de chevaliers d'or ? Plaisanta le Cancer sans obtenir autre chose qu'un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Non, seulement Marine, rassure-toi.

— Je vois. »

Angelo sentit le Capricorne se détendre, et finit lui aussi par se départir d'une rigidité dont il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'ici. Il fallait toutefois avouer que le bestiau se montrait d'une approche particulièrement difficile. Non pas qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais enfin… Peut-être s'était-il montré un peu trop optimiste. Il était clair que lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à ne retenir que ce qu'il l'arrangeait ne s'étaient pas assez conditionnés avant de débarquer : la différence entre savoir et accepter tenait plus du gouffre que du fossé, et niveau acceptation, l'Italien n'avait pas achevé le travail. Loin de là.

Il se resservit un verre de vin. Allons, il n'était pas là pour laisser ses propres considérations prendre le pas sur ses objectifs. Petit un, évaluer l'état de santé physique de Shura. Petit deux, aviser de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Avec en filigrane tout le reste, certes non mesurable, mais qui revêtait une importance dont il était certain à défaut de savoir la quantifier : l'absence du Capricorne. Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui – après tout, leurs cosmos s'étaient indissolublement liés devant les Portes, qu'il le veuille ou non – et il lui suffisait d'observer ses alter ego, pour savoir que cette absence pesait également sur chacun d'entre eux.

Pour l'heure, ce que Shura pensait de cette situation ne lui était pas accessible. Le Cancer en était réduit à toutes les supputations possibles et imaginables, supputations dont il s'était nourri tout au long des derniers mois. Et cette situation n'était plus tenable.

Deux jours. Voilà ce qu'il s'était octroyé pour obtenir des réponses. Bien sûr, il disposait de plus : Saga ne l'attendait pas _vraiment_. Ou du moins ne l'avait _pas tout à fait_ convoqué contrairement à ce qu'il avait indiqué à son alter ego. Il devait se rendre au Sanctuaire, c'était un fait la date demeurait cependant à sa discrétion. Oui, deux jours suffiraient. Rien n'était si compliqué que cela en nécessite plus, du moment qu'il les mettait à profit. Comme il se l'était promis.

Aussi, lorsque l'Espagnol évoqua la soirée à venir avec ses collègues tout en arguant de la barrière de la langue, le Cancer balaya-t-il l'argument d'un geste impatient :

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que des journalistes d'un canard comme El País, ça ne parle pas anglais, non ?

— Et ton niveau d'anglais…

— … n'est pas pire que le tien. Accent compris.

— Ok, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu, capitula le Capricorne. Tu es à quel hôtel, histoire que je sache où te récupérer ce soir ?

— Quel… Ah, oui. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas, heu… d'hôtel.

— Angelo…

— Comment je pouvais savoir aussi, moi, qu'il y avait une foire internationale pile cette semaine dans cette foutue ville ?! Tout est complet.

— Tout ? » Shura avait levé un sourcil et croisé les bras, contemplant l'Italien avec commisération. « Tu te fous de moi ?

— Cherche si tu ne me crois pas. Mais je te préviens, je ne prends rien en dessous de trois étoiles, et quand on sait ce que "trois étoiles" signifient dans ton pays, là, c'est non négociable.

— Petite nature.

— J'ai passé l'âge de pieuter dans des bouis-bouis, je te ferai remarquer. »

Lâchant un soupir, l'Espagnol écarta les bras, en signe d'impuissance :

« Donc…

— Donc, j'espère que tu ne vis pas dans un studio.

— Deux jours hein ?

— Deux jours. Croix de bois, croix de fer…

— Oh, non. Surtout ne jure _pas_. » Et Shura de se lever tout en glissant quelques billets sous la bouteille de vin, avant de tendre un trousseau de clés à son ami :

« Tiens. Calle de Ruíz, au numéro 7. Troisième étage, droite.

— Mais comment tu veux que…

— Tu te démerdes. »

* * *

(1) Diminutif de Concepcíon.

(2) L'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics et notamment dans les bureaux en Espagne est entrée en vigueur le 1er janvier 2006.

(3) Référence au chapitre 24 – partie II d'UDC

(4) Radio espagnole


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : _Fragments_**  
**

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump._  
_

**Etat d'avancement** : 3/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Madrid, Espagne, deux heures plus tard_

Les goûts douteux du Chevalier du Cancer en matière de décoration étaient de notoriété publique. Mais même ce dernier était capable de reconnaître qu'il y avait pire que ses expérimentations passées, et pour le moins scabreuses.

Il y avait les années soixante-dix.

_« Vu comme ça… »_

Vivre dans un décor pareil collerait à tous les coups un cafard monstre au plus joyeux des trublions. Et s'agissant de Shura… Angelo avait laissé tomber son sac sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement, médusé. Entre les motifs géométriques marron et pistache du papier peint jauni par les années et le tabac, l'arrondi en faux bois couleur caramel des montants des fauteuils et le formica – par tous les dieux, du formica ! – de la minuscule table de cuisine, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus… Enfin, le moins… Mais lorsque son regard intercepta la pendule d'un bel orange criard accrochée au mur à sa gauche, il sut enfin. Le formica, c'était la plaie de l'humanité. Définitivement.

Il rabattit la porte ouverte derrière lui d'un coup de pied résigné, avant de progresser plus avant dans l'antre du Capricorne. A ce sujet, sa cervelle ne parvenait pas à établir la jonction entre Shura et ce musée des horreurs. L'Espagnol, sans être particulièrement versé dans l'art de la décoration intérieure, avait toujours pris soin de se constituer un environnement agréable, à défaut d'être particulièrement original. En témoignait la partie privative de son temple, confortable, chaleureuse même et où l'Italien avait passé plus d'heures qu'il n'était capable de les compter. Que Shura ait été confronté à l'obligation de se trouver rapidement un toit au moment de son retour à Madrid, soit. Mais qu'il se soit rabattu sur _ça_… N'importe quel hôtel, même de seconde zone, aurait été plus acceptable. Plus… humain.

Pourtant, ainsi que le Cancer s'en rendait compte peu à peu tandis qu'il poursuivait son exploration, le deux-pièces respirait l'ordre. Et de ce point de vue, l'Espagnol avait apposé sa marque. Chaque chose était à sa place, nette de toute poussière inconsidérée, des livres étaient venus garnir les rayonnages et une pile de magazines s'étageait sagement sous la table basse. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu un pull négligemment oublié sur le dossier du canapé, on aurait pu croire que l'occupant des lieux n'y vivait pas vraiment, tant tout y était… impeccable.

Une main posée sur le chandail – dont il considérait soudain la présence comme rassurante dans cet univers aseptisé – Angelo se laissa aller à jeter un coup d'œil à travers les carreaux de la double porte vitrée qui séparait la chambre de la pièce à vivre. _Tu ne fouilleras point_, un commandement que le Cancer s'était obligé à mettre en tête de sa propre liste officieuse –copieusement écornée – tant sa curiosité naturelle lui avait attiré des ennuis par le passé. On le lui avait assez reproché, Shura comme les autres d'ailleurs, pour qu'il s'oblige dorénavant à regarder dans toutes les directions sauf dans celle qui l'intéressait au plus haut point. Même lorsque, au fond de lui, tout lui criait de faire le contraire. Comme maintenant.

Il prit une inspiration : quelque chose lui disait toutefois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. S'agissait-il de l'apparente défiance du Capricorne à son égard, ou de ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer clairement dans ses paroles et son attitude, toujours était-il qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreau pour le moment. Nul doute que l'Espagnol se fermerait comme une huître et l'expédierait manu militari au Sanctuaire s'il s'avisait que son alter ego avait mis le nez dans ses affaires, plus ou moins sans le faire exprès.

Aussi finit-il par tourner le dos à la tentation pour aller tâter la fermeté du canapé. Parce que de toute évidence, c'était là-dessus qu'il allait devoir dormir.

* * *

Il s'assoupit sans même s'en apercevoir. Dès l'instant où il s'était assis, perdant son regard dans le ciel madrilène encadré par la fenêtre sur sa gauche, les images et les sons des dernières heures l'avaient assailli, pour se télescoper avec ce que les derniers mois avaient imprimé sous son crâne. Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre. Les hypothèses qu'il avait échafaudées ne l'avaient pas préparé à ce qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Et il comprenait à présent que _rien_ n'aurait pu le faire.

Il avait repassé dans son esprit le moindre mot, le moindre geste du Capricorne, s'obligeant à les analyser, à les rattacher dans la mesure du possible à tout ce que cet homme avait de familier pour lui. Une pointe d'accent espagnol qui faisait parfois chuinter tel ou tel mot grec, une façon d'allumer sa cigarette, un mouvement, mesuré, retenu, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu conforter l'Italien dans l'idée que, non, son ami n'avait pas changé. Une illusion qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne résistait à _l'absence_. Parce que quelle que soit la façon dont Angelo avait tâché de traduire les maigres indices que Shura avait bien voulu lui concéder, une seule et même évidence s'imposait, tenace : le Capricorne n'était plus vraiment _là_. Et son refus d'ouvrir son cosmos à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ami en constituait la plus criante des preuves. Quant au reste… Le Cancer avait croisé son regard, dont la lueur familière s'était voilée. Il avait écouté sa voix pour n'y trouver qu'usure et résignation. Il avait détaillé son attitude, et ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il y avait eu un _avant_, il y avait désormais un _après_. Un _après_ le rouge, un _après_ le sang. Un _après_… Il leva ses mains, poisseuses, tout étonné d'être encore en vie malgré le froid qui l'étreignait. Il sentait cependant ce poids sur lui, contre lui, une masse chaude et palpitante dont la respiration hachée sifflait tout contre son oreille, comme pour… Lui parler ? Il reconnaissait cette voix, quand bien même elle n'était plus qu'un souffle. Et l'horreur le submergea.

« … gelo ? Angelo ! » Et l'Espagnol de s'écarter, vif comme l'éclair, lorsque le Cancer se redressa brutalement sur le sofa, les yeux fixes et exorbités, un bras à moitié plié encore tendu devant lui.

« Hé… » La tête penchée de côté, Shura l'observait. « Tu sais que tu as failli m'en coller une ? »

L'Italien abaissa son bras, lentement, et frotta son visage avec ses mains avant de les joindre sur sa nuque et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Désolé. »

Il avait marmonné, jetant un coup d'œil au Capricorne debout devant lui. Si ce dernier considéra que l'autre le regardait d'un air étrange, il n'en fit pas cas outre mesure et se dirigea vers le plan de travail de la petite cuisine :

« Un café ?

— Ouais. Tu…

— Noir et sans sucre. Je sais. »

Le chuintement de l'eau bouillante qui s'écoulait à travers le filtre fut bientôt le seul son déniant ses droits au silence dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Shura ne tourne le bouton de la vieille radio posée sur le bar. Les voix de Simon et de Garfunkel s'élevèrent, la sourdine apaisante de "Old Friends"(1) accompagnant l'Ibérique qui s'affairait un peu plus loin, vidant sa sacoche d'une pile de documents et de son ordinateur portable, rangeant le tout sur la petite table collée contre le mur qui lui tenait lieu de bureau. Il avait ôté sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise noire sur ses avant-bras et ce fut à cet instant que le Cancer prit conscience qu'il avait gardé contre lui le pull de l'Espagnol dont il se demandait comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Sans doute avait-il eu froid dans son sommeil et se l'était-il approprié mais…

« Tu peux le garder si tu veux. » Un point pour celui qui savait masquer ses pensées, nota un Angelo passablement agacé de s'être laissé surprendre dans ses réflexions. Une seconde l'idée l'effleura qu'il se baladait peut-être depuis le début de la journée l'esprit ouvert aux quatre vents, mais l'attitude a priori tranquille de son hôte le rassura. Les objectifs que le Cancer s'était fixé n'avaient visiblement pas dépassé les frontières de son crâne. Un crâne sous lequel battait en cet instant un mal diffus lequel lui fit accueillir avec une reconnaissance non dissimulée la tasse fumante tendue par Shura.

« Alors ? Les nouvelles ? »

L'Espagnol s'était installé dans le fauteuil en face d'Angelo et remuait distraitement son café.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

L'Italien ravala la réplique cinglante qui s'en vint lui chatouiller les lèvres. Après tout, il n'avait pas été le seul à tenter de joindre le Capricorne : tous avaient essayé, au moins une fois. Alors que ce maudit Espanche ose poser, l'air de rien, une telle question … Mais les yeux étroits de Shura le fuyaient. Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il tentait de les croiser, et une fois de plus il échoua à toucher son cosmos. La politesse seule aurait pu dicter cette entrée en matière elle n'expliquait cependant pas l'attitude de l'Espagnol, visiblement tiraillé par des interrogations qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« Ma foi… Aussi bien que possible, commença le Cancer en haussant les épaules et ravalant sa curiosité irritée. Mü et Shaka ont fini par partir pour le Tibet et aux dernières nouvelles, ils y sont toujours. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils avancent beaucoup dans leurs recherches.

— _Elles_ ne sont toujours pas revenues ?

— Non, et tu veux que je te dise ? A mon avis, on n'est pas prêt de _les_ revoir. Je suis à peu près sûr – et je ne suis pas le seul – qu'on nous _les_ a "empruntées". »

En dépit du calme apparent et confortable qui rythmait dorénavant la vie quotidienne du Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs mois, la disparition inexpliquée de ce qui restait de certaines armures – ou, pour être plus précis, le "non retour" de quelques unes, alors que leurs consoeurs avaient sagement réintégré leurs pénates – avait le don d'empoisonner les esprits et notamment celui du Pope. Et étant donné que Mü ne progressait pas de façon probante sur le sujet…

« … J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il veut me voir, rajouta Angelo, fataliste.

— Et te renvoyer en sous-marin dans les cercles mafieux, c'est une bonne idée ?

— Je crois qu'il a épuisé toutes les voies de recherches légales. Et puis je t'avoue que cette situation ne me plaît pas beaucoup, à moi non plus. Des petits malins pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous et va savoir ce qui risque de nous tomber sur le coin du nez… Enfin… » La première gorgée de café lui arracha une grimace :

« Dégueulasse. C'est toi, ou ton équipement ?

— L'équipement. » Shura avait désigné la cafetière du pouce.

« Bonjour l'antiquité. Tu comptes remédier au problème, j'espère.

— Ce café me convient très bien.

— Ton manque de respect pour les choses essentielles de la vie me sidère, tu sais, ça ?

— C'était quoi le sujet initial de notre conversation, déjà ? »

Le pâle sourire de l'Espagnol fit taire Angelo, qui prit le temps d'observer son vis-à-vis par en dessous tout en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Et en allumant une cigarette pour la faire passer. Il y avait un intérêt manifeste dans les propos de Shura, un intérêt qui se retrouvait au détour d'une lueur dans son regard. Pourtant… Le Cancer était infoutu de se l'expliquer, mais son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit que ce qui empêchait cette lueur de prendre toute sa dimension, c'était de la honte.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre ? »

La colère de l'Italien s'était évaporée s'il fallait détailler, il détaillerait, pourvu que s'efface son malaise face à ce qui ressemblait si peu à son vieux pote.

« Ça suit son cours, Aldébaran a convaincu Saga pour de bon de remanier les autres centres d'entraînement pour y intégrer les "perdants", Aioros a enfin compris que le monde extérieur et sa petite personne n'étaient pas forcément incompatibles, Camus et Milo continuent à jouer à "je te complique la vie, moi non plus" et les jumeaux sont devenus à ce point fusionnels que ça en est flippant. Si, si, je t'assure, rajouta-t-il devant le sourcil dubitatif que Shura venait de hausser. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je crois que je préfère m'en tenir là, d'autant que les filles donnent l'impression de plutôt bien s'en accommoder. Alors si ça leur convient à elles, hein…

— Et Thétis, comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle… »

Angelo eut un sourire, auquel répondit son ami. S'il y avait un élément qui faisait consensus au sein de leur groupe, c'était bien la jeune suédoise. Chacun d'entre eux avait été particulièrement touché par la lourde décision qu'elle avait dû prendre, pour sa propre survie et celle de son entourage. De ses compagnons. De Kanon.

« Elle va bien. Vraiment. Elle est enceinte.

— Mais… » Shura s'était redressé et son air subitement inquiet n'échappa pas au Cancer, lequel hocha la tête :

« Il y a un risque, c'est vrai. Mais avant de partir, Mü a confirmé qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte de poison dans ses veines. Et Shaka lui a appris à se maîtriser. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

— Tu en es bien certain ? » Le Capricorne ne l'était visiblement pas, lui, et une ride s'était creusée entre ses sourcils. « Elle joue sa vie, et celle de son enfant.

— Shura... Elle a décidé d'avancer, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— Je sais. » L'Espagnol demeura un moment les yeux fixés sur la tasse vide entre ses mains, puis laissa échapper un soupir :

« Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre. Pas elle. »

Il releva la tête, accrochant le regard cobalt de son compagnon d'armes. Ce dernier en avait autant à l'égard de Thétis, il le savait. Mais Shura savait aussi le courage de la jeune femme, ce courage que lui-même n'avait pas eu.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'Angelo poursuivait la revue de leurs semblables, et ce fut non sans difficulté qu'il parvint à s'extirper des pensées lugubres dans lesquelles ses derniers souvenirs de Thétis l'avaient replongé :

« Tu disais, au sujet de Dôkho ? Excuse-moi, je ne t'écoutais pas.

— J'ai vu ça, rétorqua le Cancer, sibyllin. Donc je répète : il tient le coup. Bon, c'est sûr, il ne récupérera jamais ni son corps d'avant, ni son énergie, mais sa tête est toujours là. Et bien là, je te le garantis, fit l'Italien sans pouvoir masquer une légère crispation.

— Dois-je en déduire que tu as eu droit à un de ses sermons ? »

_S'il n'y avait eu que les siens… _Soupira intérieurement Angelo, tout en s'accrochant un sourire factice aux lèvres pour répondre à la taquinerie du Capricorne. Le chevalier de la Balance n'avait pas été le seul à asticoter le Cancer sur le sujet épineux de son compagnon d'axe. Thétis ne s'était pas gênée pour en rajouter une couche, quant à Saga… La technique de la sourde oreille, qui avait si bien fonctionné des années durant, avait fait long feu. Le Pope lui-même en était venu à exiger de l'Italien qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Est-ce que ce harcèlement avait joué sur sa décision de se rendre en Espagne, Angelo aurait beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir répondre un non sans appel. Mais à présent qu'il revoyait le visage du chinois, sillonné par un entrelacs de rides toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres, et qu'il entendait sa voix, doucement persuasive, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'admettre que, oui, l'influence de Dôkho avait joué, encore une fois. Ou pire encore : qu'il avait devancé un choix que le Cancer n'était pas conscient d'avoir fait depuis si longtemps.

« On va dire ça comme ça, répondit Angelo, évasif. Heureusement, je ne vis pas au Sanctuaire…

— … Même si tu y es souvent a priori. »

_Non, je téléphone, Moi._ Mais une fois encore, l'Italien réprima son commentaire. Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de son alter ego, ce n'était pas pour se l'aliéner à cause de ce que d'aucuns auraient désigné comme une maladresse. Qui aurait cependant eu l'odeur de la vérité, rajouta-t-il in petto avant de reprendre :

« On a déménagé, avec Marine. Oh, pas bien loin, hein, on est resté dans la même rue, mais on a pris… plus grand.

— Et elle, ça va ? Elle ne regrette pas sa décision ?

— Si c'est le cas, de toute manière, elle ne me le dira pas. Fierté, tout ça… Enfin, tu vois le tableau. Mais, sinon, oui, elle va bien. On va bien. » Précisa-t-il avec un large sourire. Et le Cancer d'embrayer sur des détails de son quotidien qui virent Shura se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard voilé.

Oui, tout le monde allait bien. Il n'en avait pas véritablement douté mais l'entendre ainsi, de la bouche de celui pour lequel le Capricorne avait espéré le meilleur, c'était autre chose. Différent. Un peu comme une réalité qui soudain se rapproche à toute vitesse et vient en percuter une autre, la sienne en l'occurrence, laquelle se targue pourtant d'exister par elle-même. Shura était heureux de savoir que ses amis, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, réussissaient peu ou prou à surmonter "l'après Portes". Pour certains, ce n'était sans doute pas facile – il l'imaginait sans peine – mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'ils y parviendraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quant à Angelo…

Définitivement, Shura avait pris la bonne décision, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait qui allait le persuader du contraire. Les traits du Cancer s'étaient apaisés. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ces contractions brusques de la mâchoire, ces gestes amples pour marquer ou au contraire occulter ses pensées, ces nuées sombres altérant à l'occasion le bleu profond de son regard, mais dans l'ensemble l'Italien donnait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé cette sérénité qu'il désespérait de jamais entrevoir. Même si tout n'était pas parfait.

L'Espagnol n'avait pas cru bon de relever le cauchemar duquel il l'avait tiré tantôt. Ni de chercher à en connaître le contenu. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil de ce côté-là, les mauvais rêves n'avaient eu de cesse d'accompagner le sommeil du Cancer, d'aussi loin que Shura s'en rappelait. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Malheureusement.

Il pensa à ce qu'Angelo ne lui disait pas. Aux reproches qu'il ne lui avait pas encore adressés. Tous les messages qu'il lui avait laissés, toutes les sonneries qui s'étaient évanouies dans le silence… Le Capricorne l'avait blessé, inévitablement. Mais c'était le prix à payer. Les années passées à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, à s'épauler, à s'entraider, à cultiver une amitié des plus improbables, ne pouvaient être effacées. Elles leur appartenaient, à l'un et l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Angelo n'avait plus besoin de lui. Shura en avait pris la mesure bien avant le Cancer, lorsqu'il avait vu sa vie se détacher de la sienne pour prendre une route qui lui était propre. Il aurait pu l'envier, mais c'était du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti. Ainsi que la certitude d'un juste retour des choses. Sa chance, Angelo n'avait d'autre obligation que de la saisir. Et parce qu'il était son ami, l'Espagnol devait s'assurer qu'il ne la laisserait pas passer. Parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux.

Il se prit à espérer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Sans vraiment y croire.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 22 heures 30…_

Les italiens, soi-disant le peuple le plus bruyant d'Europe. Encore une foutue idée préconçue à laquelle le Cancer tordit le coup mentalement, tandis qu'il désespérait de se faire entendre par le barman depuis le milieu de la cohue pressée contre le comptoir. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore vu l'ombre d'un truc à grignoter !

« Ocho cervezas ! » S'époumona-t-il de nouveau, tout prêt cette fois à faire valoir une certaine forme d'autorité qui lui était très personnelle, lorsque comme par magie un plateau fendit la foule jusqu'à lui, avec sa commande. Comme pour se faire pardonner, celle-ci était agrémentée d'une – petite – assiette couverte de lanières de jambon cru. Il grommela un "grazie" avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans le bon pays, puis embraya le pilotage automatique jusqu'à la table du fond.

Les collègues de Shura n'étaient décidément pas les derniers pour s'en jeter un derrière la cravate, comme le confirma le concert de vivas qui salua son arrivée plus ou moins chaotique, mais qui le vit déposer son plateau sans renverser la moindre goutte.

« Tu vois que tu ne débrouilles pas si mal en langues étrangères, lui fit remarquer le Capricorne en grec, et auquel répondit Angelo dans la même langue :

— Pas de ma faute si tu ne m'as appris que des mots importants, comme "boire", "manger", et tout ce qui va avec. Sans oublier les versions plus fleuries.

— Sans lesquelles tu n'as plus le moindre vocabulaire, d'ailleurs.

— Je t'emm…

— Hé, plutôt pas mal ! Et rapide en plus ! »

L'exclamation, discrète au point de faire retourner la moitié de la salle sur leur table, arracha un : _« Non mais c'est quoi, "ça" ? » _mentalà l'Italien qui se vit gratifier par le même biais d'un éclat de rire de la part de son ami :

_« "Ça", c'est Concepción, la rédactrice en chef. Mais tu peux l'appeler Concí._

— _Ah oui, tout de suite, ça fait moins imposant… A défaut du reste._

— _Je te préviens, elle adore "la viande premier choix" comme elle dit._

— _Shura, surtout, fais pas le con. Ne m'abandonne pas ! »_

« Et bien ça fait plaisir ! Fit la dernière arrivée tout en se taillant une place sur le banc, à côté du Capricorne. Non seulement, Shura nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, mais en plus il nous amène un ami tout à fait charmant.

— … Qui ne parle pas un traître mot de notre langue sauf pour m'insulter, coupa l'Espagnol, aussi je t'invite à lui causer en anglais.

— Tiens ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Et tu viens d'où ? » Concí s'était adressée directement à Angelo, qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table. « De Grèce ? Comme Shura y allait souvent…

« Ouh là, non, pitié ! Non, je suis italien. Et je suis… dans la sécurité.

— Ah, _uno bello ragazzo pericoloso ! »_ Pouffa-t-elle, avant de reprendre entre deux éclats de rire : « Non, je te rassure, je ne parle pas italien, je ne vais pas t'infliger ça ! Dans tous les cas, bienvenue à Madrid, et laisse-moi te dire que Shura ne s'est pas fichu de toi, vu que tu ne commences pas par l'établissement le plus minable de la capitale. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était si éclatant de gentillesse que la méfiance première du Cancer fondit comme neige au soleil et qu'il s'entendit répondre avec un naturel qui revenait déjà au triple galop :

« Je te remercie pour ton accueil et sache que si toutes les femmes de cette ville sont aussi agréables que toi, je veux bien prolonger mon séjour aussi longtemps que possible ! » Et de soulever résolument sa chope à la santé de son interlocutrice sous les éclats de rire de la tablée.

* * *

Au final, les deux chevaliers d'or s'étaient vus rejoindre par une dizaine de personnes, toutes collègues du Capricorne dans le cadre de ses activités extraprofessionnelles. Enfin, cela, seul l'Italien était en mesure de le considérer sous cet angle tous les participants à cet apéritif dînatoire plus ou moins improvisé n'envisageaient certes pas que Shura puisse avoir un autre "job" en parallèle. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu l'imaginer, puisque ledit "job" était passé du statut parallèle au statut parenthèse depuis un nombre conséquent de mois ?

Loin du Cancer l'idée cependant de le reprocher à son ami, puisque leurs compagnons et lui-même avaient opté pour une approche similaire. Et dans le cas de l'Espagnol, cette stratégie ne pouvait que convenir à son souhait de reprendre son activité de pigiste qu'il avait jusque là toujours considérée comme un simple loisir. Angelo se demandait d'ailleurs quelles raisons le Capricorne avait pu invoquer par le passé auprès de ces mêmes collègues pour justifier de ses disparitions et réapparitions plus subites et aléatoires les unes que les autres. Quoi qu'il en fût, ces gens n'avaient visiblement pas conscience d'être en présence d'un être peu ordinaire bien au contraire, la présence de Shura semblait la plus normale et la plus ordinaire possible au milieu d'eux et de leur franche camaraderie. Et l'Espagnol s'ingéniait avec une application quasi maniaque à ce qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

Angelo souriait, pour masquer son étonnement. Bien sûr, il savait Shura capable de francs éclats de rire, d'humour caustique – voire franchement douteux – et d'une réelle décontraction, le tout jurant parfois avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même, ou plus exactement de la charge dont il était responsable. Mais ces moments de relâchement, il ne les avait toujours réservés qu'à ceux qui lui étaient véritablement proches, avec priorité au Cancer. Parce que celui-ci pouvait être curieux comme une belette et bavard comme une pie, il pouvait tout aussi bien demeurer de marbre dès lors que les fondements de l'amitié étaient mis en péril. Et comme le Capricorne était son seul et véritable ami… Oui, l'Italien était surpris de contempler _ce _Shura, en pleine démonstration d'ouverture sociale, et en compagnie de gens qui lui étaient profondément étrangers.

En d'autres temps, et en d'autres lieux, inutile de se leurrer : Angelo aurait été en proie à une crise de jalousie digne d'un enfant de six ans. Ce dont il avait toujours été l'unique témoin privilégié se manifestait tout à coup au vu et au su de tous. Mais à vrai dire, son soulagement de retrouver un Capricorne aussi naturel, aussi… libre et dépourvu de sa rigidité coutumière était tel qu'il noyait l'ombrage qu'il aurait pu prendre de la situation. Il s'était trop inquiété, voilà toute l'histoire. Il n'avait pas su faire preuve de la patience qu'il aurait dû témoigner à l'égard de son ami, au regard des épreuves qu'il avait traversées au cours de l'année passée.

Au fond, le Cancer n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne, aussi égoïstement qu'il en était capable, et les dieux savaient s'il avait des prédispositions en ce sens. Shura avait eu _besoin _de cet éloignement, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intelligent à faire, c'était de le harceler. Et ce faisant, de l'obliger à se rattacher à des repères du passé qui, compte tenu de la situation, n'étaient pas en mesure de l'aider à retrouver un équilibre.

_« Un vrai con, voilà ce que je suis. » _se répéta-t-il une énième fois avec une amertume à l'aune de celle de la troisième bière qu'on lui collait sous le nez. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Peut-être même ne jamais prendre l'initiative de débarquer ainsi comme une fleur, et sans prévenir. Shura serait revenu de lui-même, il en avait à présent la certitude alors que ce dernier l'apostrophait pour le prendre à témoin d'une bonne blague qu'il n'avait fait qu'entendre au lieu d'écouter. Le Cancer laissa néanmoins échapper un rire, qui faisait écho à celui de l'ami en face de lui, plutôt qu'aux propos échangés. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé. Vraiment. Qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qu'il n'avait pas compris. Qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre con. Oui, encore.

Et par-dessus tout, Angelo obtenait enfin les réponses qu'il était venu chercher. Il s'en rendait compte à présent que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Certes, Shura accusait le coup, physiquement. Il avait maigri, mais à peine plus que le Cancer lui-même et d'autres encore, à savoir tous ceux qui avaient été assez sérieusement blessés lors de l'affrontement devant les Portes pour avoir écopé de séjours de plus ou moins longue durée – et plus ou moins forcés – dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et il en avait gardé des séquelles, à l'instar de ces mêmes autres. Ça irait mieux. Avec le temps. Point. Barre.

Ce qu'il y avait derrière la barre en question, l'Italien n'y pensait pas. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Cela demeurait pourtant, insidieux, comme un rappel de ce qu'il s'était ingénié à croire pendant des mois. Shura lui en voulait. Il lui reprochait son état. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Face à cette interrogation lancinante, Angelo n'avait pas encore identifié de réponse tangible. Et quand bien même : les regards qu'ils échangeaient de loin en loin par-dessus les verres vides amoncelés entre eux, les mots qu'ils se lançaient, tantôt en grec, tantôt en anglais, la complicité qui se retissait avait autant de facilité qu'elle n'avait pas été véritablement oubliée, tout cela n'était-il pas suffisant ? Qu'avait-il besoin de savoir d'autre, au fond ? L'Espagnol ne le rejetait pas. Il était donc toujours son ami.

« Il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ? »

Le Cancer avait sursauté. Concí, qui avait fait le tour de la table, venait de s'installer à côté de lui.

« Et bien, Shura ! Reprit-elle, non sans baisser d'un octave ou deux. Il ne donnait plus de nouvelles, alors on s'est inquiété – il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps absent sans se manifester au moins une fois. Mais quand il est revenu, il nous a expliqué. Terrible, cet accident de voiture…

— Ouais. Flippant. C'est vrai. Mais bon, en effet, il s'en est bien tiré.

— Il fait pas mal d'efforts, tu sais.

— C'est-à-dire ? »

Concí lui jeta un regard étrange. Et Angelo eut le sentiment d'avoir raté un épisode quand son interlocutrice poursuivit d'une voix où perçait de la réprobation :

« Son bras. Maintenant, il sent venir ses accès de paralysie, c'est un sacré progrès tu ne trouves pas ? »

A force d'hésiter entre hochement et dénégation, ce fut la nuque figée que l'Italien acquiesça avec un sourire qui voulait dire tout et son contraire. De quoi diable pouvait-elle bien être en train de lui causer ? Il aurait volontiers mis la signification absconse de ses propos sur le compte d'un anglais qui ne lui était pas des plus familiers, mais il n'avait en réalité d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il avait compris à la perfection, et les termes employés, et leur signification sous-jacente.

Sans la moindre pitié pour les fragiles fondations de son soulagement de tantôt, son subconscient ramena son attention sur l'Espagnol, en face de lui. Il allait bien. Il en _avait l'air_. D'accord, les mouvements de son bras gauche étaient calculés. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait déjà surpris en train d'avoir mal pas plus tard que le jour même. Et il savait, parce que Shura le lui avait dit _lui-même_ avant de se carapater du Sanctuaire, que le Capricorne ne se débarrasserait jamais de douleurs chroniques à l'endroit où Excalibur avait tranché la chair et les terminaisons nerveuses. Alors quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire de paralysie ?

_Merde_. Il avait pensé trop fort. Shura venait de plonger ses yeux sombres et étroits dans les siens avec assez d'autorité pour que l'Italien se lève en même temps que lui, quand il s'adressa à la cantonade :

« Sur ce, on vous laisse !

— Non, pas déjà !

— Ce n'est pas même pas encore l'heure du digestif ! »

Nonobstant les protestations des Espagnols encore attablés, l'Ibérique désigna Angelo d'un pouce négligent :

« Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une petite nature. S'il boit trop, il n'est plus bon à rien. »

* * *

Shura avait eu beau énoncer son dernier commentaire dans sa langue maternelle, l'Italien en avait compris une moelle assez substantifique pour lui asséner une pichenette derrière la tête une fois tous deux rendus dans la rue déserte et obscure, et en direction de l'appartement du Capricorne :

« Une "petite nature" hein ?!

— Faut croire. Depuis quand l'alcool te fait penser n'importe quoi ? Et n'importe comment, par-dessus le marché ?

— C'est malin. »

Un pas derrière son alter ego, Angelo tâcha de ne pas se rappeler que pour l'heure, le partage mental entre eux avait un peu trop tendance à fonctionner à sens unique pour être honnête, et finit par demander :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de paralysie ?

— C'est rien. » L'autre avait répondu sans même ralentir, ni se retourner.

« Marrant, j'ai pas eu cette impression vu la façon dont elle en a parlé. Et je ne te poserais pas cette question si je n'avais pas eu l'air d'un parfait crétin à ce moment-là.

— Rien, je te dis. »

Shura avait fini par s'arrêter et pivota vers le Cancer, non sans un soupir :

« J'ai eu quelques soucis au début, quand je suis revenu à Madrid. Mais les médecins m'avaient prévenu : certains gestes un peu trop brusques peuvent provoquer une sorte de… blocage. Rien de bien méchant, c'est juste une question de rééducation.

— Ah parce que tu fais de la rééducation, maintenant ?

— Je la fais seul, oui.

— Ben voyons.

— Autre chose ? »

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel :

« A priori non, sauf si tu gardes sous le coude de quoi me faire encore passer pour un imbécile ?

— Il n'y a pas assez de place sous mon coude pour ça.

— Ah, ah. Dingue comme dès que tu bois une goutte d'alcool, tu te crois capable de faire de l'esprit.

— Dis plutôt que tu t'en rends compte parce que j'abaisse suffisamment le niveau ?

— Mais oui, allez, essaie au moins de marcher droit jusqu'à chez toi. Dis, il ne te resterait pas des cigarettes par hasard ?

— Poche arrière de mon jean.

— Feignasse. »

* * *

_Paris, France…_

« Je te réveille.

— Non, tu crois ? »

Pour dire toute la vérité, Marine ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle sommeillait, dans l'incapacité la plus totale de trouver la sérénité nécessaire pour se laisser aller pour de bon dans les bras de Morphée. A moins que ce ne fût d'autres bras qui lui manquaient. Les bonnes habitudes, une fois qu'on les a prises, ça ne se perd pas si facilement. Néanmoins, ses yeux papillonnèrent lorsque après plusieurs tâtonnements, elle trouva l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

« Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Fit-elle en se carrant plus confortablement sur ses oreillers et en coinçant le téléphone dans le creux de son épaule.

— Mission accomplie. La bête est débusquée et ma foi… je crois que je vais lui foutre la paix.

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as pourri la vie pendant des mois avec cette histoire… pour rien ?! »

Toute l'indignation dont elle avait voulu imprégner sa dernière phrase fut balayée par le rire de son compagnon, puis, très vite, par son propre soulagement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, poursuivit-il sur un ton assez contrit pour qu'elle ne doutât pas une seconde de sa sincérité. C'est toi qui avais raison.

— J'ai _toujours_ raison, tu devrais le savoir à force.

— Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression d'exagérer, là ? » Elle perçut le sourire dans sa voix et décida gracieusement de lui concéder le point, avant de reprendre :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Le Cancer ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui, comme personne ne pouvait le voir, était empreint d'une sincère tendresse. Il avait été étonné, voire touché, par l'inquiétude qu'avait manifestée sa compagne à l'égard du Capricorne. En dépit des années passées au Sanctuaire auprès d'Aiolia, elle n'avait que peu fréquenté le gardien du dixième temple et bien que tous les chevaliers d'or aient témoigné leur gratitude à l'égard de la jeune femme pour les risques qu'elle avait pris pour eux près d'un an plus tôt, il n'avait pas semblé au Cancer que Shura et elle s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés à ce moment-là. Cependant, Angelo se devait d'admettre qu'il était fort possible que l'inquiétude qu'il avait laissée transparaître à l'égard de l'état physique de Shura, puis de son départ, était pour quelque chose dans le fait que Marine se sente concernée. Après tout, elle savait qu'il était son ami. Et elle savait aussi que si l'Italien lu était revenu en vie et en entier, c'était au Capricorne qu'elle le devait.

« Il… Bien, ça va. C'est sûr, je l'ai connu en meilleure forme, mais… Oui, ça devrait aller.

— Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Rassuré ?

— Ouais. Marine… »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Elle percevait sa respiration, lente, profonde et patienta. Elle avait appris à écouter l'Italien, au lieu de l'entendre.

« … Il fallait que je le fasse, tu sais.

— Je sais.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il m'en veuille.

— Il ne t'en voudra jamais. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

— Hum… Je vais lui dire, demain, qu'on l'attend au Sanctuaire. Qu'on l'attendra aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

— A mon avis, il le sait déjà, ça.

— Oui, mais ça lui fera plaisir. Tu ne crois pas ? » Elle hocha lentement la tête, silencieuse, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne la voyait pas :

« Sûrement.

— Bon, je vais essayer de partir sur Athènes demain soir, après-demain au plus tard. Des messages à faire passer ?

— D'après toi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, acide, avant de néanmoins se radoucir : « Si, au moins un. Transmets mes amitiés à Shura et dis-lui que… Non, dis-lui juste "Merci".

— Merci ? Pour quoi ?

— Dis-le lui, c'est tout. Il comprendra. »

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un soupir, lorsqu'au bout de quelques instants d'intense réflexion, le Cancer revint à la charge :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il comprendra ?

— De. Quoi. Je. Me. Mêle.

— Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Non mon chéri.

— OK, il y a _vraiment_ quelque chose. Tu sais quoi ? Lui, il me le dira.

— Il ne te dira rien, vu qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Et toi, tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais bien dormir. Je travaille demain.

— Marine, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas uti…

— Stop. Bonne nuit.

— Marine ? »

Il avait beau être à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, la sensation de sa présence, tout à côté d'elle, était prégnante. Surtout lorsque sa voix s'adoucissait de la sorte. Elle pouvait presque détailler son visage, le léger sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, le bleu de ses yeux soudain limpide alors qu'il regardait par-delà le vide, comme pour la trouver, elle.

« Tu devrais dormir, il est tard, murmura-t-elle sur un ton apaisant. On se revoit bientôt.

— Je t'appelle. »

Elle rabattit le clapet du portable, songeuse. L'honnêteté aurait voulu qu'elle reconnaisse qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment cru que Shura allait bien. Qu'elle avait menti – ou du moins avait cru le faire – pour rassurer l'homme qui partageait sa vie et qu'elle sentait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse prenait le pas sur leur quotidien.

De fait, ce qu'Angelo venait de lui dire la surprenait de façon notable. Un peu trop peut-être. Elle se laissa glisser contre l'oreiller, avant de se retourner et d'enfouir son visage dedans. Elle avait beau vouloir y croire, tout lui apparaissait soudain beaucoup trop simple. Elle n'avait pas rêvé le regard obscur de l'Espagnol, vidé de toute substance. Ni ses mots, dénués d'avenir. Cet homme avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il avait rejeté derrière lui ? Si les Dieux avaient encore existé, elle leur aurait adressé une prière : _faites que jamais il ne s'en rende compte_.

* * *

(1) 1968.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : _Fragments_**  
**

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump._  
_

**Etat d'avancement** : 3/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note/avertissement **: vous l'avez bien lu le rating juste au-dessus, hein?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Madrid, Espagne, appartement de Shura, nuit du 3 au 4 avril 2005…_

Pas si inconfortable que ça ce canapé, finalement. Un doute furieux l'avait pourtant étreint à ce sujet un peu plus tôt, tandis qu'il bataillait avec Shura pour déplier l'engin récalcitrant qui n'avait pas dû voir beaucoup d'occupants au cours des trente dernières années.

A présent installé, une couverture jetée en travers de ses jambes et une pile de coussins savamment disposés sous la nuque, il pouvait être à peu près assuré de passer une nuit à tout le moins correcte. D'autant que sa conversation avec Marine avait contribué à le conforter encore un peu plus dans les certitudes qu'il avait acquises au cours de cette soirée. Shura allait bien. Shura ne lui en voulait pas. Shura était encore son ami. Avec ça, il pouvait dormir tranquille, pas de doute.

Et peut-être même que s'il se le répétait en boucle, celui lui éviterait de faire des cauchemars. Pour une fois. Une riche idée, ça, tiens…

Mais il n'était même pas encore parvenu au bout de son troisième mantra très personnel, qu'un bruit mat suivi de ce qui ressemblait à une plainte le tira de son assoupissement.

* * *

« Shura ? »

La poignée de la porte encore dans la main et vêtu de son seul boxer, Angelo se tenait dans l'encadrement, cherchant l'Espagnol des yeux. La chambre était vide, pourtant le vacarme entendu tantôt provenait bien de cette pièce. Ainsi que… Il ne lui semblait pas avoir rêvé pourtant. Un cri étouffé, voilà ce qui l'avait alerté.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, son regard glissant sur le battant entrouvert de la salle de bain, d'où aucune lumière ne parvenait. Ni aucun son.

_Merde._

En s'avançant, l'Italien avait achevé de contourner l'angle du lit et là, dans la lumière de la lampe de chevet qui trouait l'obscurité, sur la moquette usée jusqu'à la corde, était recroquevillé le corps de son compagnon d'armes, une chaise renversée à ses côtés. Un corps qui tremblait violemment, les deux bras refermés sur les épaules, le visage invisible au-dessus du menton rentré contre la poitrine.

« Shura ! »

Déjà agenouillé aux côtés du Capricorne, une paire de mains hésitantes et vaguement paniquées en suspend au-dessus du corps agité, le Cancer laissa échapper un nouveau juron avant de demander d'une voix pressante :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?! »

Aucune réponse. Juste le silence perturbé par les spasmes hors de contrôle du Capricorne, et des bouts de gémissements incapables d'aller à leur terme. Sentant la panique le gagner doucement, mais plus que sûrement, Angelo jeta un œil autour de lui, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi mais qui aurait pu lui fournir un embryon de solution, sans le moindre résultat probant. Il devinait que son alter ego avait mal. Assez mal en tout cas pour qu'il hésite à se saisir de lui. S'il faisait preuve de trop de maladresse, s'il le malmenait sans le faire exprès, il risquait de… Au diable.

Ses mains finirent par se poser sur les flancs de Shura, avant de glisser sur le devant de son ventre pour tenter de le redresser. Ce faisant, il se rendit compte que la chemise de l'Espagnol était entortillée autour de son torse, le tissu tendu contre son dos, une manche à demi enlevée, l'autre toujours en place, mais sur le point de se déchirer. Et la raideur du corps, sa tension extrême, n'arrangeaient rien. Sans le visualiser clairement, Angelo comprit que la "crise" – il fallait bien donner un nom à cet état soudain et inexplicable – avait dû survenir au moment où Shura se déshabillait. Son épaule blessée s'était certainement bloquée pile à cet instant et, totalement paralysé par la souffrance, il avait tenté de s'appuyer sur la chaise, avec un succès somme toute très mitigé.

Tendant une jambe leste, le Cancer repoussa cette dernière au bout de la chambre, histoire de dégager le sol, avant de remonter la chemise sur l'épaule droite. C'était difficile. Shura ne lâchait pas le moindre mot, il tremblait encore et Angelo ne pouvait toujours rien voir de son visage, dans la position où il était. Il espérait juste qu'il ne rajoutait rien à sa douleur en agissant de la sorte.

« Allez mon vieux, fais un effort, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Si tu restes emberlificoté comme ça, je n'arriverai jamais à te déplier… »

L'étoffe se desserra quelque peu et avec précaution, toujours à genoux, l'Italien tira l'épaule droite en arrière, vers lui, et fit glisser la chemise le long du bras, qu'il dégagea aussitôt avant de passer à l'autre côté. Petit miracle, ou concentration exacerbée, il parvint à ôter définitivement le vêtement sans faire bouger le bras gauche d'un millimètre.

« Ça y est, c'est fini… C'est terminé… »

Sans en avoir tout à fait conscience, Angelo ne cessait de répéter ces mots d'une voix calme, en une litanie qui se voulait apaisante, et dont il n'était pas sûr que l'autre l'entendait, mais qui, lui, le rassurait indéniablement. Il continuait. « Voilà… Ça va aller, maintenant. Ça va aller… »

Le dos de l'Espagnol ne se redressait toujours pas, courbé entre les bras du Cancer. Ce dernier pouvait en détailler les muscles saillants et tordus par l'effort, et quand bien même il s'en serait volontiers passé, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir la cicatrice violacée et enflammée qui cerclait l'épaule gauche jusqu'à descendre sous l'omoplate.

La douleur irradia soudain avec une telle force que le cosmos de l'Italien, qui s'était élevé de quelques degrés pour accentuer sa propre vigilance, en fut ébranlé. Les yeux dilatés de stupéfaction, il faillit lâcher son compagnon, avant de ressaisir au dernier moment pour le maintenir contre lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre don pour l'empathie, voilà qu'il recevait de plein fouet le contrecoup de la souffrance de Shura. Ou plutôt son cosmos ? La lumière se fit, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le détail du processus. Leurs auras étaient liées, depuis… peu importait depuis quand. C'était ainsi, basta. Et si cela avait déjà servi par le passé…

Fermant les yeux, l'Italien laissa l'or mêlé d'écarlate qui le caractérisait se disperser dans la pièce, avant de se reployer sur Shura et sur lui-même, les isolant dans un cocon protecteur. Le Cancer n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé son cosmos à d'autres fins que le combat, sauf une fois, dans l'urgence, quelques mois plus tôt. Et, déjà, le Capricorne en avait été le bénéficiaire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il réalisait réellement à ce moment-là, mais ça avait fonctionné. Alors autant se mettre dans les mêmes conditions, à savoir ne pas réfléchir, et agir le plus simplement du monde.

Les membres de Shura se raidirent encore un peu plus, si tant était que cela fût possible, et un râle caverneux lui échappa, bientôt suivi d'un hoquet. D'autorité, Angelo plaqua sa main droite sur son front brûlant pour l'obliger à redresser la tête, tout en appuyant sa main gauche sur son torse, au droit du cœur. Ce dernier battait follement, sans plus la moindre cohérence.

« Respire… Bon sang, Shura, respire ! » Gronda-t-il tandis qu'il luttait pour le maintenir contre lui, et l'obliger à carrer son crâne dans le creux de son propre cou, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire prendre conscience du sang qui dévalait à toute allure dans ses propres artères.

Cette fois, c'était définitif, la panique était confortablement installée et le seul futur qu'il entrevoyait ne progressait qu'au rythme du cœur de l'Espagnol. Un battement. Un autre battement. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

« Là… Reviens. Tu reviens… Doucement… »

Le fluide du cosmos protecteur enveloppait le corps du Capricorne, se mêlant à son aura à peine visible. Celle-ci s'était visiblement éveillée par réflexe vis-à-vis de sa semblable qui, puissante, la recouvrait. Leurs deux fréquences accordées se répondaient en silence, et l'une s'abreuvait de l'autre, la reconnaissant comme son parfait complément. Angelo percevait le processus sans vraiment le comprendre et, après tout, il ne cherchait pas à l'appréhender. Cela fonctionnait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Petit à petit, Shura se détendit entre ses bras, son dos retrouvant un semblant de souplesse tandis qu'il s'arrondissait mollement dans l'étreinte du Cancer. Ce dernier, la main toujours plaquée contre le front de l'Espagnol, l'entendait haleter doucement dans son cou. Il finit par laisser ses doigts courir le long de la tempe du brun, essuyant la sueur qui perlait à la racine de ses cheveux sombres. D'un geste absent, il fourragea distraitement dans les mèches qui lui chatouillaient le menton, en une espèce de caresse maladroite destinée à apporter un peu de paix et de réconfort :

« C'est fini… Répétait-il, inlassablement. Tout va bien se passer… C'est rien, rien du tout. C'est fini… »

Les épaules du Capricorne tressautèrent. Une fois. Puis une autre. Le dos toujours appuyé contre le torse de l'Italien, il laissa retomber la tête contre lui. Un instant, un instant seulement, Angelo croisa le regard de Shura. Son obscurité. Et tandis que le corps s'agitait de nouveau, moins violemment cependant mais sous l'effet de sanglots parfaitement secs, le Cancer, lui, vit les larmes qui refusaient de couler sur le visage de son compagnon. Des larmes qui demeuraient là, lointaines et enfouies, mais nombreuses et terriblement lourdes.

Sans un mot, il le serra un peu plus contre lui. Si Shura lui-même s'y refusait, comment le Cancer pourrait-il l'obliger à pleurer ? Et pourtant, il aurait souhaité mille fois voir ses larmes que de ressentir le vide atroce qui torturait son alter ego. Même sa douleur physique, pourtant insoutenable, était incapable de le remplir. L'impuissance ravageait le cœur de l'Italien. Il était là, il tentait de l'aider, mais pour quoi ? Il ne pouvait rien, rien du tout, pour lui. Pour extraire de lui cette souffrance. Pour lui épargner le désespoir. Il ne savait pas comment faire, ni même s'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter de partager cette douleur trop lourde à porter pour un seul, même si jamais il ne serait en mesure de la ressentir comme il conviendrait. Comme il… le mériterait.

Peu à peu le silence revint, et Shura se redressa, assis. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts crispés libérèrent la main gauche d'Angelo que ce dernier réalisa que l'Espagnol s'était agrippé physiquement à lui pendant tout ce temps. Après une hésitation, il le laissa se remettre à genoux, puis s'asseoir, le dos contre le montant du lit. Lui-même se détendit – il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la tension qui ne l'avait pourtant pas lâché une seule seconde – et adopta la même position, tout à côté.

Shura ne disait rien. Seul son souffle, encore quelque peu saccadé, résonnait dans la pièce. La tête du Cancer pivota, pour le regarder. La poitrine de son vis-à-vis se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, avec une ampleur qui témoignait à elle seule de l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour récupérer un semblant de maîtrise de soi. Quant à son visage… En dépit de la lumière, douce et chaude, que dispensait la lampe du chevet, il avait pris une teinte grisâtre. Ses traits, déformés par l'épuisement, lui conféraient un air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée et, il fallait bien l'admettre, le gratifiaient de quelques années supplémentaires qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Il regardait… Il ne regardait rien à vrai dire, ses yeux étroits disparaissant à demi sous ses paupières trop lourdes.

Mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Angelo, mais pas une seule ne fit mine de montrer suffisamment de cohérence pour qu'il la pose. A quoi bon, de toute manière ? Shura ne lui aurait certainement pas répondu. A se demander s'il avait seulement conscience de la présence de l'Italien à ses côtés, tant il demeurait immobile, comme s'il… le front du Cancer se plissa et il s'obligea à chasser l'idée des plus désagréables qui s'apprêtait à prendre consistance sous son crâne.

A cet instant, la main droite de l'Espagnol manifesta un signe de vie. Tant bien que mal, elle se glissa dans la poche du pantalon pour en extraire une plaquette de comprimés. De là, elle remonta cahin-caha jusqu'à la bouche de son propriétaire Angelo entendit l'aluminium se déchirer à trois reprises, avant que le plastique ne retombe sur le sol, vide.

« Attends… » Le Cancer s'était déjà redressé : « Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le regard obscur de l'autre homme le suivait, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Et lorsqu'il revint, il retrouva ce même regard, attaché sur lui.

« Tiens, fit-il en s'agenouillant devant Shura, ça passera mieux comme ça. »

Le Capricorne voulut se saisir du verre, mais ses doigts, toujours fébriles, s'y refusèrent. Ce fut Angelo qui dut le tenir et l'aider à boire, à grandes gorgées. La pomme d'Adam de l'Ibérique glissa plusieurs fois sous la peau de sa gorge, et le Cancer ne put s'empêcher de se faire la même remarque que le matin même : si Shura avait repris du poil de la bête, il demeurait indubitablement bien plus maigre qu'il ne l'était _avant_.

Ce dernier détourna soudain la tête, assez brusquement pour qu'Angelo rattrape le verre de justesse et le pose sur la tablette de chevet. Il baissa les yeux. S'il se mettait à la place de Shura… Non, lui non plus n'aimerait pas être ainsi à la merci d'un autre pour les choses les plus élémentaires, comme celle de boire un peu d'eau. Il détesterait cela, c'était évident. Question de fierté. Pourtant, quelque chose retenait le Cancer, et l'empêchait de s'éloigner, de laisser son ami recouvrer la dignité qu'il méritait. Il fallait…

Un mouvement lui fit relever la tête. Il le vit passer son bras droit de l'autre côté et se saisir du poignet, inerte, de son bras gauche, pour ramener ce dernier devant lui en travers de ses jambes allongées sur le sol. Un bras qui ne bougeait plus. Ce fut alors que, reportant son attention sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, il le surprit en train de se mordre les lèvres. Jusqu'au sang, dont une goutte perla au coin de sa bouche.

« Non… ! »

Angelo, toujours à genoux, rampa jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à enjamber le genou de l'Espagnol. Il répéta, dans un souffle : « Non… Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît… » Et, d'un pouce hésitant, il essuya la perle écarlate pour la faire disparaître.

* * *

Son regard… Il parut à Shura qu'il était presque aussi sombre que le sien, tandis qu'il le croisait, et s'y accrochait. Il lui semblait pourtant y deviner des reflets, aussi denses que le cobalt, alors qu'il cillait. N'osait-il donc pas le fixer ? S'il se détournait, maintenant, il…

La voix d'Angelo lui parvint, assourdie :

« Tu devrais… Tu devrais essayer de te reposer. Il est tard, demain, tout ça… ça sera terminé. »

_Non ! _Mais sa peur soudaine n'était pas encore assez forte pour qu'il laisse échapper ce qui n'allait être qu'un gémissement misérable, il en était certain. Et puis, quand bien même il aurait tenté de le formuler, ce simple mot aurait été stoppé par les doigts de l'Italien, qui n'avaient pas quitté ses lèvres tuméfiées. Ils étaient incroyablement chauds… Incroyablement vivants, comme celui auquel ils appartenaient. Il le voyait, face à lui, proche de lui, il lisait les contours de son visage, carrés et volontaires, il suivait le creux de son cou, la courbe de son épaule, large et puissante. Tout en Angelo respirait la force et la vie. Tout ce qu'il n'était plus, lui.

Cette évidence aurait pu le gifler, comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois écoulés. Aujourd'hui, elle n'éveillait plus en lui qu'un vague regret, le sentiment d'un manque, la présence d'un fantôme, à savoir lui-même. Ce n'était pas là sa première crise, ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la dernière mais, en cet instant, alors qu'il était toujours environné de cette chaleur si apaisante, il se surprenait à souhaiter, du plus profond de son âme, qu'elle perdure, encore. Encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Parce qu'il la reconnaissait, cette onde bienfaisante et salvatrice. L'empreinte du cosmos du Cancer lui parlait, chuchotait, toujours liée au sien et elle lui était si familière qu'il aurait pu se laisser aller à croire qu'elle lui appartenait. Il savait qu'il n'en était rien pourtant, mais…

La réalité n'avait de cesse de se dissoudre autour de lui en cet instant très précis. Jusqu'à l'appartement, la chambre, le montant du lit, dur et inconfortable dans son dos qui disparaissaient tandis qu'il se réfugiait dans ce lien à la fois si invisible et si solide l'unissant à celui qui lui faisait face. Juste pour cette fois. Juste… oublier, ou plutôt, non, se rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. Même si ça ne durerait pas. Même si dans quelques jours, demain peut-être, il serait de nouveau seul. Mais pour une minute, une heure, avoir enfin de nouveau conscience d'exister. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et c'était ce que ce cosmos si fort lui offrait.

« Shura… »

Angelo n'avait pu ôter sa main de la joue de l'Espagnol sur laquelle elle s'était posée. Il avait l'impression de soutenir son visage mais à vrai dire, il avait surtout besoin de sentir que l'autre était encore là, avec lui. Dans le silence, et dans le regard du Capricorne rivé au sien, il avait pris conscience que sa propre aura avait continué en sourdine à dispenser sa chaleur et à protéger son compagnon des élancements de douleur. Sa volonté de le laisser se reposer, le laisser se reconstruire, s'était dissoute dans ce lien qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir – vouloir – rompre. Se lever, lui tourner le dos… l'abandonner ? S'il s'était réclamé de la culpabilité qui n'avait de cesse de le ronger, cela serait revenu à faire preuve d'un égoïsme sans borne. Et en cet instant, Angelo avait cessé de penser à lui-même, si tant était qu'il l'eût fait au cours de la dernière heure. Non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de ramener cet homme, son ami, vers la vie qu'il sentait couler hors de lui sans plus aucune entrave. Et le résultat ne pouvait qu'être pire que la mort elle-même.

Shura lui saisit le poignet. Sans force, ses doigts se replièrent pourtant autour, et il attira la main libre du Cancer contre son torse, au droit de son cœur. Angelo sentit sous sa paume la peau brûlante de froid, qui se hérissa à son contact. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait la cicatrice encore tendre, mais lorsqu'il voulut les en éloigner, la pression de Shura sur son poignet s'accentua. L'autre main de l'Italien glissa dans le cou du Capricorne, effleurant les mèches sombres et humides de sueur. Leur proximité se réduisit, et lorsque le torse de Shura se souleva, ce fut pour lui permettre de juste murmurer :

« Angelo… Ne… Ne me… laisse… pas…. »

Ce qui n'était qu'un souffle fut un cri de désespoir dans l'esprit du Cancer, un cri qui lui entrava la gorge, laquelle se serra, tandis qu'une onde brûlante remontait du creux de ses entrailles. Leurs ventres, soudain haletants, s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent, lorsqu'il appuya son front contre celui de son alter ego :

« Je… Je suis… là. » Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque, qu'il reconnut à peine.

Le cœur battait sous sa main, plus fort, et plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé quelques instants plus tôt. Il y avait de la vie dans ce corps adossé au sien. De la vie qu'il sentait palpiter dans la nuque qu'il enserrait, sous la peau qui frissonnait contre la sienne. Dans le souffle qui caressait son visage.

Lequel alla vers l'autre à cette seconde précise, ils auraient été bien en peine de le dire lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se joindre, et de s'emprisonner mutuellement. Ils se reculèrent, comme étonnés. Ce goût… il n'avait rien d'inédit. A la fois amer et salé, ils le retrouvaient telle une vieille connaissance que pourtant ils n'avaient jamais croisée auparavant. Il était juste… évident.

Angelo attira alors un peu plus près du sien le visage de Shura un second baiser les scella, plus long, et surtout bien plus profond. En proie à un besoin soudain irrépressible, il leur fallait se goûter, se mêler, se perdre, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, qu'ils prenaient à peine le temps de récupérer avant de se mélanger de nouveau en une caresse intime et sensuelle.

Bien sûr, leurs corps s'éveillèrent, ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, la cuisse de l'Espagnol emprisonnée par les jambes de son compagnon, une cuisse qui se releva pour rapprocher l'autre encore un peu plus. Angelo avait passé son bras dans le dos de celui qui allait devenir son amant, et le maintenait, à la fois tenaillé par une faim dont il avait abandonné le contrôle, et par le souci de ne surtout pas lui faire de mal.

Ils s'embrassaient encore lorsque le Cancer hissa l'Ibérique sur le lit, où ils basculèrent, se laissant vaincre par la gravité.

L'un et l'autre avaient repoussé, au-delà des limites de leur conscience, les implications de ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Tout ce qui aurait encore pu faire appel à leur raison, une dernière fois, n'était plus qu'une brume indécise qui les masquait au monde et au temps. L'un n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif, celui de _protéger_, à n'importe quel prix, un prix dont il se fichait éperdument de connaître la hauteur. Quant à l'autre, tout ce qu'il avait pu se promettre de ne jamais outrepasser avait achevé de se déliter dans l'évidence contre laquelle il était las de se débattre. Leurs chemins avaient convergé depuis bien longtemps déjà, sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent ils se tenaient sur une même route dont ils connaissaient chaque détour, chaque méandre, sans l'avoir pourtant jamais arpentée. Et ils savaient qu'il leur fallait être deux pour la parcourir, faut de quoi, elle cesserait d'exister. Au fond… ils l'avaient toujours su.

Le corps d'Angelo recouvrait celui de Shura, lequel avait enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure cobalt pour s'abreuver à sa bouche. La tension en bas de son ventre en serait devenue douloureuse si elle n'avait pas été aussi enivrante aussi, lorsque les doigts fébriles du Cancer le libérèrent de son carcan, il laissa échapper un soupir, qui se mua en hoquet quand il fut nu sur les draps.

Un instant, Angelo demeura au-dessus de son ami, les bras tendus, pour le regarder dans la lumière chaude. Il voyait la cicatrice, certes, mais aussi tout son corps dépourvu de ses barrières. Comme il ne l'avait jamais contemplé.

Il finit par poser une main sur lui, à la base de sa clavicule, avant de la laisser glisser sur la peau légèrement hâlée. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur chacune des minces, presque imperceptibles, courtes lignes blanchâtres qui émaillaient les muscles tendus et noués, toutes autant de marques et de rappels d'un entraînement long et difficile. Il les parcourut, une à une, d'abord avec ses yeux, ensuite avec sa main, enfin avec ses lèvres qu'il posait parfois dans un creux, ou sur une courbe, pour y abandonner un baiser avant de reprendre son exploration. Il le fit frissonner tout d'abord mais bientôt le corps découvert se détendit, et s'abandonna.

Longtemps les mains du Cancer errèrent sur cette terre inconnue, en caressèrent les flancs, en éveillèrent le torse, en soulignèrent les formes, avant que l'une d'entre elles ne s'aventure, là, autour de la chair dressée et brûlante. Shura voulut la guider mais ce fut sur la nuque d'Angelo que sa force se dirigea et il se sentit fondre dans la chaleur de la bouche qui s'empara de lui. D'abord goûté, puis léché, il se vit englouti au plus profond d'une gorge offerte dont les mouvements à la fois tendres et impérieux lui arrachèrent d'abord un râle. Puis un gémissement, qui ponctua sa démission définitive. Les mains de l'Italien, qui massaient doucement les cuisses dures et musclées, n'eurent aucun mal à les écarter sans cesser de les caresser. Et lorsqu'il revint à la hauteur du Capricorne, son goût sur les lèvres qu'il partagea avec lui dans un baiser affamé, l'Espagnol était ouvert sous lui, pantelant.

Malgré son trouble, Shura décela l'hésitation de son compagnon il lut dans ses yeux le reflet de l'indécision, et de certaines questions dont les réponses lui demeuraient confuses. Et aussi de son désir, gêné, fort, qui n'avait de cesse d'être enfin assouvi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, avec tendresse, avant de se redresser pour les laisser descendre jusqu'au boxer, qu'il fit glisser le long des jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Et lui aussi le vit enfin, le sentit, dur, contre son ventre lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui, avant de s'emparer de sa main.

« Le tiroir… Souffla-t-il, en le dirigeant vers la table de chevet. Prends. »

Avec un dernier regard interrogatif, Angelo obéit à l'injonction du Capricorne, sans tout à fait se détacher de lui. Il y trouva ce qu'il était censé chercher et repoussa loin dans son esprit les questions qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser _après_.

Shura avait déjà saisi sa main, pour l'aider d'un geste sûr, et l'Italien le laissa faire tout en l'embrassant. L'Ibérique acheva alors de le guider, tout en bas, entre ses cuisses. Et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se sentit envahi, d'abord timidement, bientôt plus franchement par les doigts du Cancer qui s'insinuèrent en lui.

Shura avait enroulé ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et, en se raccrochant à lui, libéra son bassin qui s'en alla à la rencontre de cette sensation si intime. _Il _était là, dans ce mouvement lent et vigilant, presque précautionneux. Il pouvait déjà presque le sentir tout au fond de lui. _Presque_. Des épaules, ses mains dévalèrent le dos qui déjà se creusait au dessus de lui, pour se crisper sur les reins d'Angelo.

« Prends… Prends-moi. »

Cela lui avait échappé, mais la force de ses paumes valait pour ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, ainsi, à voix haute. Il sentit l'Italien le saisir par les hanches, l'écarteler enfin totalement, et le forcer, avec une douceur insoupçonnable de sa part. Shura ne put réprimer un cri qui lui rejeta la tête en arrière, qui tendit les muscles de son cou puis de tout son corps, lorsqu'il fut enfin empli par l'autre homme, qui s'enfonça en lui avec une lenteur insupportable. Il aurait voulu… Il aurait voulu qu'il fût déjà là, tout à fait en lui, mais il savait, il savait qu'Angelo ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, le faire souffrir. Il savoura la longue et interminable brûlure qui accompagna ce premier mouvement, la douleur délicieuse qui lui ravageait les reins et ce sentiment, étrange et complètement fou, d'être ainsi ouvert à lui, et à la vie qu'il réveillait dans son corps meurtri. Enfin, la lumière éclata sous ses paupières à demi closes, lorsque, engagée jusqu'à la garde, la barre turgescente atteignit le point profond et sensible.

Angelo le regardait, sous lui, offert. Il s'était senti disparaître dans la moiteur et la chaleur du corps de Shura, et il ne bougeait plus, ainsi emprisonné par son étroitesse. Chaque frottement n'avait été que caresse affolante tandis qu'il glissait en lui, qu'il le voyait l'accueillir avec confiance et avidité. Il lui semblait tout à coup que plus jamais il ne pourrait quitter ce corps dans lequel il venait de se trouver lui-même. Il le vit se reculer sur les draps et une inquiétude le prit : peut-être lui faisait-il… mal ? Non… La main de l'Espagnol était entre eux, ses doigts enroulés autour du membre qui le transperçait, qu'ils caressèrent, tandis qu'il revenait de lui-même coulisser autour de lui. Le Cancer en eut la respiration coupée, sous l'effet du retour soudain de l'incandescence qui le recouvrit et ce fut comme un signal que chacun des deux attendaient sans oser l'exprimer. Angelo s'appuya des deux bras de chaque côté du corps nu en dessous de lui, tandis que ses reins se cambraient. Et, doucement, très doucement, il se glissa hors de la chair pantelante sans en sortir complètement, avant de revenir. Plus fort. Plus loin. Une première fois, puis une seconde arrachant au Capricorne un nouveau cri qui résonna dans la chambre, et un autre, et encore un autre, alors que le rythme de leurs gestes s'accordaient, que la chair de nouveau tendue de l'Espagnol glissait contre le ventre plat et couvert de sueur d'Angelo, qui n'avait de cesse de quitter la chaleur moite qui l'abritait pour mieux y revenir, plus puissant, plus pressant, plus avide. Bientôt son souffle court se mua en râles assourdis, le plaisir absolu envahissant ses entrailles. Lorsqu'il cria sa jouissance, il crut réellement se sentir mourir lorsque Shura, dans un long gémissement, crispa une dernière fois ses doigts sur le corps d'Angelo, il n'eut qu'une seule impression, celle de revivre.

* * *

Ce fut la brise printanière mais pourtant fraîche de la nuit qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une journée entière mais l'obscurité ambiante, à peine adoucie par le halo chaleureux d'une lampe, lui confirma qu'il ne s'était assoupi qu'une paire d'heures.

Angelo n'était plus à ses côtés. Le visage tourné vers lui, une cigarette incandescente au coin des lèvres, l'Italien l'observait, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il était resté nu.

Tant bien que mal, Shura se redressa à demi sur ses oreillers, réprima une grimace lorsque son épaule heurta la tête du lit, et finit par se frotter le visage histoire d'achever de se réveiller. Son regard accommodait à peine de nouveau sur son environnement, quand un paquet de cigarettes, suivi d'un briquet, atterrit sur le drap froissé. Il tira ce dernier jusqu'à ses hanches, avant d'imiter son camarade.

Un moment ils fumèrent tous deux en silence, les volutes du Cancer se dissipant presque immédiatement dans la fraîcheur nocturne, celle du Capricorne s'étirant paresseusement sous le plafond de la chambre.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, fit Angelo, sa voix cassée rompant la tranquillité ambiante.

— De quoi ?

— Que tu étais gay.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L'Italien ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil – _Tu te fiches de moi ?_ – avant de désigner la table de chevet, et son tiroir demeuré entrouvert :

« On ne trouve pas ce genre de substances dans les chambres des parfaits hétérosexuels, ceux qui sont _biens sous tous rapports_ comme on dit. Aussi, tu comprendras mon étonnement… Je ne l'imaginais pas, c'est tout. »

Les mains de l'Espagnol étaient abandonnées en travers du drap, seule la droite parfois montait jusqu'aux lèvres pour y porter une cigarette qui passait le plus clair de son temps à se consumer toute seule. Il les observa quelques minutes, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

« C'est tout simple : je n'ai pas de préférence particulière – il tira une bouffée qu'il conserva dans sa gorge – rien de bien compliqué à comprendre, ou à savoir. Homme ou femme, je ne fais pas de distinction. »

Le second sourcil de l'Italien rejoignit l'autre dans les hauteurs, avant qu'il ne répète à voix basse, tout en imitant la voix de son ami :

« "C'est tout simple"… » Un léger rire lui échappa : « C'est dingue : tu es censé être mon meilleur ami depuis vingt ans, et je suis en train de me rendre compte que si je connais l'homme, je ne sais rien de sa vie.

— Je te retourne la découverte. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, une seconde, avant que le Cancer ne lève les yeux au ciel :

« Change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

— Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, que je sache. »

Cependant, devant le regard torve que lui lança son vis-à-vis, Shura consentit néanmoins à rajouter :

« Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet.

— Et alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu le fais exprès ma parole. »

Angelo se tortilla pour se redresser contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, son mégot coincé entre les dents. Lorsqu'il s'agitait de la sorte, quelque chose le gênait, qui n'avait rien de physique ni de matériel. Le Capricorne le laissa mariner encore une minute ou deux, avant de rétorquer :

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec Camus si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

— Je n'ai pas dit que…

— Non, mais tu le penses. »

Devant l'air vaguement vexé de l'Italien, Shura ne put retenir un sourire, le premier, réel, qui étirait ses lèvres depuis son réveil :

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, hein… Je t'ai dit que ça ne représentait rien, ou pas grand-chose. J'ai toujours été en accord avec moi-même sur ce point. Je ne me suis pas engagé dans des relations malsaines, ou autres échanges "spéciaux" comme ceux dans lesquels Camus a gaspillé une bonne partie de sa vie. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde-_là_. C'est juste que… »

Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, sa nuque s'arquant autour du sommet de l'oreiller :

« … Je ne me suis jamais attaché, voilà tout. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux, avec qui que ce soit. Rien qui valait la peine que je t'en parle. »

Il ne voyait plus le Cancer, mais il devinait sa position, et l'air qu'il arborait sans nul doute. Un soupçon de soulagement, un poil d'incompréhension, et une bonne dose de curiosité. Angelo ne se referait jamais.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire. »

C'était pourtant bien le même homme, mais tout en détaillant le corps qu'il avait étreint deux heures plus tôt, et dont seul le torse racé et nerveux émergeait des draps, Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer d'un œil nouveau. Ou différent. S'il n'avait rien su, c'était effectivement parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Histoire de ne pas donner d'idée à d'autres, lui qui avait une sainte horreur de répondre aux questions. Il n'avait toujours pensé à Shura que comme un ami. Un ami chevalier d'or, comme lui. Peut-être que si la vie et les circonstances avaient été toutes autres, ils auraient eu une relation amicale plus en phase avec ce qu'on pouvait en attendre habituellement dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de sentir son intérêt s'éveiller pour la vie privée du Capricorne mais étrangement, les réponses que pouvait lui fournir son imagination n'avaient pas de réelle consistance. Comme si… Comme si ça n'avait rien à faire là, dans la vie qu'ils menaient chacun de leur côté, et au cœur de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Et à présent… Inexplicablement, une onde de frustration lui fit serrer les dents. Il lui était difficile d'admettre que Shura ait pu exister en dehors de sa charge de chevalier d'or. Réaction ridicule de sa part s'il en était, mais le Cancer ne pouvait s'empêcher de… Oui, d'en vouloir à celui qui en cet instant l'observait, le visage impassible.

« Et ? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Nous deux ? Notre amitié ? »

Angelo avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette, sur laquelle il tira rageusement. Pourtant, la voix de l'Espagnol transperça ses barrières et coula en lui, avec sa tonalité à peine éraillée et la gravité de son accent. _Changer_… Est-ce qu'il serait venu quand même ? Est-ce qu'il aurait agi de la même manière ? Est-ce qu'il serait resté là, éveillé depuis deux heures, pour contempler et surveiller son ami ? Oui, évidemment. Le reste ne comptait pas.

« Non, je suppose que non, finit par répondre l'Italien, lentement. C'est juste que… Moi qui pensais te connaître, c'est un peu raté, on dirait.

— Tu me connais bien mieux que quiconque, et tu le sais. »

Ce n'était pas là une gentillesse ou une amabilité de la part de l'Ibérique, mais un fait, énoncé avec simplicité. La surprise laissa très vite la place à un sourire hésitant que le Cancer cacha derrière sa main droite, dont les doigts demeurèrent agrippés à la cigarette. Il aurait bien aimé en être aussi certain que Shura…

« Et toi ?

— Moi ? »

L'étonnement d'Angelo était feint, comme put le constater le Capricorne lorsqu'il avisa son alter ego soudain concentré sur son pouce gauche dont il grattait la cicatrice avec application.

Il ne releva même pas les yeux vers Shura lorsque celui-ci rajouta :

« Oui, toi. J'y ai cru un moment mais… Tu n'étais pas assez maladroit pour un "parfait hétérosexuel".

— Le jour se lève. »

L'ombre du Cancer qui venait de se tourner vers l'extérieur était effectivement plus dense, se découpant dans le gris qui teintait peu à peu la nuit. La lumière chaude de la lampe demeurait pourtant et effleurait, heurtait son dos lardé de profondes cicatrices. D'une pichenette, il expédia son mégot dans la rue en contrebas :

« Je vais faire du café, ou du moins essayer avec cette chose que tu appelles cafetière. » Il pivota à demi : « Tu devrais filer sous la douche. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 5/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Madrid, Espagne, 4 avril 2005_

Lorsque Shura réapparut, l'odeur familière du café flottait dans la cuisine, doublée d'une effluve mystérieuse mais somme toute appétissante; il en découvrit l'origine dans l'assiette qu'un Angelo, tout juste revêtu d'une paire de jeans, fit glisser sous son nez dès qu'il fut assis. Du pain perdu, préparé par l'Italien à la va-vite avec ce qu'il avait pu dénicher dans les placards. Et il avait dû sacrément fouiller pour pas grand-chose comme en attestait toutes les portes encore à moitié ouvertes. Quant au café…

Le Capricorne dut prendre sur lui pour avaler la gorgée amère qui lui brûla la langue :

« Tu as vidé le paquet, ma parole !

— Ben quoi ? J'ai mis le même nombre de cuillères que celui indiqué sur ton "truc", là… » Le Cancer désigna la cafetière d'un pouce méprisant.

« Quels "nombres" ?

— Ceux de droite.

— Raté, c'étaient ceux de gauche. »

Angelo eut un reniflement de dédain :

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas du café, ça. On va aller acheter un percolateur, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

— Mais de quoi tu…

— Je vais prendre une douche. »

Shura débattait encore avec lui-même quant à la pertinence d'interpeller son alter ego afin tenter d'analyser cette combinaison étrange faite de "on" et "aujourd'hui", que l'Italien avait déjà disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain, sa trousse de toilette dûment carrée sous le bras.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son assiette, son regard croisa la porte vitrée, ouverte sur la chambre. Le lit avait été fait. Leurs vêtements de la veille, dont son dernier souvenir les visualisait en désordre sur le sol, avaient été pliés et posés sur la couverture. Nul n'aurait pu imaginer en observant cette pièce que quelques heures plus tôt, tous les deux, ensemble, ils avaient fait… Ils avaient fait quoi, au juste ? L'amour ?

Le ricanement de l'Espagnol s'étouffa dans sa bouchée de pain. Non, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la veille, ce genre de considération constituait le dernier de ses soucis. Quand bien même il aurait souhaité l'envisager, il n'y serait pas parvenu. A vrai dire, rien de vraiment cohérent n'avait traversé son esprit à ce moment-là. Ou du moins il ne s'en rappelait pas; la seule sensation – certitude ? – qu'il pouvait à présent en retirer, tandis qu'il versait un peu d'eau claire dans son café, était qu'il avait dérivé sa douleur par une autre. Une qui était en mesure de le faire se sentir vivant, au moins pendant quelques minutes. Quelques _longues _minutes. Et que cela lui avait fait du bien. Vraiment ?

Ce fut comme un signal. Sa main droite crochetée à l'anse de sa tasse, il tendait le bras gauche pour saisir une autre tranche de pain lorsque la brûlure fulgura depuis son épaule pour tétaniser son bras, puis paralyser ses doigts qui demeurèrent en suspend au-dessus de l'assiette. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et le sang inonda sa bouche. Il fallait… Il fallait qu'il s'oblige à replier le coude. Maintenant. _Tout de suite_.

Son gémissement, il le verrouilla au fond de ses tripes, tandis que l'articulation blessée de son épaule ramenait son bras contre son torse. Sa mâchoire ne se desserra que lorsque le membre, à présent inerte, reposa enfin contre sa cuisse sous la table. S'obligeant à n'accomplir aucun geste brusque, il posa sa tasse sur sa coupelle, se leva, avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail. Là, il extirpa une plaquette de comprimés d'une vieille boîte en fer et, tant bien que mal, en fit sauter trois d'une main, hors de leur emballage argenté. Il les avalait, avec un grand verre d'eau, lorsque :

« Décidément. »

Faisant volte-face, Shura se retrouva nez à nez avec le Cancer qui s'était rapproché sans bruit. Ce dernier lui lança un regard bref mais inquisiteur avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'asseoir face à la chaise vide de l'Espagnol, lequel finit par regagner sa place.

« Tes cachets, là… – Angelo pointa un menton désinvolte vers la plaquette vide qui traînait à présent sur la table, entre eux – y a quoi exactement dedans ? »

Sans répondre, Shura le regarda se servir une tasse de café et allumer une cigarette en suivant.

Il hésitait, tant et si bien que son vis-à-vis finit par reprendre, tout en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

« Tu sais… Je ne m'appelle pas Mü, moi. Tu pourrais me raconter n'importe quoi, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te croire. Mais tu vois, j'aimerais autant que tu ne me mentes pas. »

Le ton du Cancer aurait pu être sec, et ses yeux ombrés par le reproche. Ce ne fut pourtant ni à l'un, ni à l'autre de ce genre de réaction auquel le Capricorne dut faire face, et il réalisa que contre tout attente, il le regrettait. Cela aurait été plus facile, et sa répartie toute trouvée. Or, en l'occurrence, celui qui attendait sa réponse ne le quittait pas du regard, attentif, mais rien dans son attitude – un peu trop nonchalante pour être tout à fait honnête, certes – dans ses yeux, ou dans ses mots ne lui fermait la moindre porte. Angelo attendait une réponse, et peu importait sa teneur.

« Dérivés de morphine. »

Shura reposa dans l'assiette la tranche de pain dont il n'avait pris que quelques bouchées : « Le reste n'est pas assez fort.

— Tu as une ordonnance pour ça ?

— Evidemment.

— Et tu la respectes ?

— … Non. »

Faire la morale n'entrait pas, et n'était jamais rentré, dans les attributions d'Angelo. Et il n'y aurait pas de révolution aujourd'hui, comme le Capricorne put le constater une fois de plus. L'Italien s'était emparé du plastique argenté pour le faire tourner distraitement entre ses doigts. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… » L'Ibérique haussa un sourcil devant cette entrée en matière, sourcil qui redescendit aussi sec lorsque Angelo poursuivit : « … Ce genre de "crise", ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Parfois. »

Shura avait passé ses mains sur son visage fatigué, avant de nouer ses doigts dans sa nuque, qui parut ployer sous leur poids.

« Tu sais… J'espérais sincèrement t'épargner ce spectacle, je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à _ça_.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. »

Shura, lui, voyait très bien, mais la honte le cuisait déjà bien assez sans qu'il eût besoin de l'alimenter un peu plus par des explications pathétiques. D'ailleurs, il doutait qu'Angelo les quémande; vu la façon dont il le regardait, le Cancer avait visiblement compris.

« C'est dû à quoi ? Je veux dire… Ils t'ont opéré un paquet de fois pour que tu gardes ton bras. Ces accès de douleur, tu en as pour longtemps ?

— A peu près pour le restant de mes jours. »

D'un geste absent, Shura porta sa main droite jusqu'à son épaule blessée, pour la masser avec précaution. Ce faisant, il se déroba au regard de son vis-à-vis :

« L'os a relativement bien résisté. Mais au-delà de la cicatrisation, qui prend un peu plus de temps que prévu, le problème ce sont les nerfs. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais n'ont pas réussi à tout remettre d'aplomb.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Mon corps aurait pris le relais dans le cas d'une blessure normale. Mais Excalibur…Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : elle ne fait pas que sectionner. Elle brûle également tout sur son passage. Certaines liaisons nerveuses ne se régénèreront jamais, ou, dans le meilleur des cas, de façon totalement anarchique. Donc, non, mon bras n'est pas mort – Shura releva des yeux impavides – mais parfois, je préfèrerais qu'il le soit. »

Angelo fut tenté de suggérer une solution plus radicale, mais garda sa proposition pour lui. Son ami y avait très certainement déjà pensé mais avait écarté cette possibilité, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui nourrissaient sa fierté blessée.

« De la pure lâcheté, n'est-ce pas ? Précisa l'Espagnol, sardonique, et qui avait suivi la réflexion du Cancer.

— Ne dis pas n'imp…

— Mais tu vois, ça faisait beaucoup à perdre d'un seul coup. »

Ces mots, prononcés un ton plus bas, donnèrent l'impression à l'Italien de lui glisser entre les doigts, comme s'ils ne lui étaient pas vraiment destinés. C'était à lui-même que Shura s'adressait ainsi, à la part redoutablement lucide de son être. Constatation ne valait pas justification, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et celui qui avait assassiné plus que son content n'était pas le plus mal placé des deux. Et les faits n'appellent pas de jugement.

« Tu en as parlé avec Mü ? Si, comme tu le dis, ton état actuel est à relier aux effets d'Excalibur, ça relève de son champ de…

— Non.

— Non, quoi ? Non il ne peut rien faire, ou non, tu ne lui as rien dit ?

— Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Angelo réfrénait une envie dévorante de quitter sa chaise, pour… pour faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela lui permette de fuir les pensées de plus en plus déprimantes qui toquaient obstinément derrière ses barrières mentales. Pourtant, dans la voix et les yeux de Shura, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il établissait un lien entre son état pitoyable et l'abruti qui lui faisait face. Cependant l'abruti en question ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le raccourci ad hoc, et la cascade de conséquences qu'il avait pris soin de contempler de loin, et surtout de biais jusqu'ici, menaçait dorénavant de lui briser les épaules d'un seul et même poids implacable, celui de sa Culpabilité. Oh, elle n'avait rien d'une nouveauté, et titillait sa victime depuis un certain nombre de mois. Il s'était cru malin de lui damner le pion en réservant son billet pour Madrid, voire même très courageux de ne prendre qu'un aller simple. Mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que se confronter à elle relèverait d'un combat qu'il n'était soudain plus tout à fait certain de gagner. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin d'un allié pour se montrer la plus forte.

Shura se garda bien de répondre à la question d'Angelo. Sa lucidité, qui lui refusait le moindre répit quels que soient les efforts déployés pour la faire taire, se chargeait bien volontiers de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent toutes les justifications possibles quant à ses choix les plus récents. Mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de les exposer à son ami. Non pas que ce dernier ne les comprendrait pas; c'était bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il appréhendait le plus. Il connaissait trop bien l'Italien pour deviner que les effets produits seraient contraires à tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à concrétiser au moyen de son départ du Sanctuaire. Et de cela, il n'en voulait pas. Quant au lit, à la nuit et à la jouissance qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne devait revêtir la moindre importance ni induire la plus petite conséquence. Il avait cédé devant sa propre faiblesse, soit. Mais cela ne devrait rien remettre en question, de son côté, comme du côté d'Angelo. Et le mieux à faire était de…

« Je vais rester.

— Pardon ? »

Shura leva des yeux effarés vers son compagnon qui avait cédé à sa bougeotte et tournicotait à présent dans l'étroit espace encadré par la table et le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Il faut que tu reviennes au Sanctuaire. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air d'en être convaincu, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je te ramènerai avec moi.

— Mais, Angelo, tu…

— Et puis, bon sang, tu ne peux pas rester tout seul ici ! »

Le Cancer jeta un regard critique à l'Ibérique dont la mâchoire s'était bloquée.

« Si tu veux me faire croire que ta petite vie est bien comme il faut, c'est mort. Tu es maigre comme un clou et quand je vois l'état de tes placards, je me dis que ça ne va pas s'arranger. Sans compter que tu prends trop de ces trucs – il balança la plaquette vide sur la table – et que tu as failli t'asphyxier tout seul cette nuit. Alors on va arrêter les conneries, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de…

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

— Tu… Hein ? »

Shura s'était levé à son tour. Une ligne horizontale dure et serrée lui tenait lieu de lèvres et, légèrement penché vers l'avant, il avait posé un poing sur la table.

« Je ne peux pas, et je ne _veux pas_. Rentre chez toi, Angelo.

— Chez moi ? » Le Cancer aboya un bref éclat de rire, qui n'avait rien de joyeux. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire "chez moi", parce que c'est "chez toi" aussi. Cette île merdique peuplée de fous furieux comme toi et moi, enfin surtout comme moi… C'est là-bas _notre_ maison. A tous. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : un seul être vous manque…

— Oh pitié, épargne-moi ça. Toi par contre, tu y as passé trop de temps c'est clair, et ça ne te réussit pas.

— Je te l'accorde, c'est ridicule. Mais putain… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi vrai. »

L'Italien s'était rapproché de la table pour faire face à Shura, lequel soutint le regard cobalt qui le fusillait :

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Angelo.

— T'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris. Mais tu es gentil, ça, ça relève de ma décision, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

— Permets-moi de te contredire : ça me concerne tout autant que toi. Je t'ai assez vu faire de conneries dans ta vie, et j'en ai marre. Alors pour une fois que tu peux…

— Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ma parole ! Oui, justement, je compte bien m'éviter une connerie de plus, en empêchant mon meilleur pote de faire n'importe quoi et de se détruire !

— Angelo…

— Merde ! »

L'Italien s'était détourné, et son pied renversa une chaise qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Shura ferma les yeux, une profonde inspiration pinçant ses narines :

« Tu veux quoi, bordel… Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix usée tout à coup.

— Que tu vives. » Angelo lui jeta un regard, par-dessus son épaule. « Que tu redeviennes le type que je connais, celui qui rigole à mes blagues pourries, celui qui sait me calmer quand je m'énerve, celui qui a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Celui que… j'ai revu cette nuit. Parce que c'était _toi_. Pas l'espèce de zombie que j'ai en face de moi, là, tout de suite. »

Sur cette dernière sentence le Cancer se tut, contemplant la silhouette sombre de son compagnon, drapée dans son deuil perpétuel. Par-delà la colère qu'elle exsudait, il percevait le vide qui en grignotait le propriétaire. Il n'osait pas donner de nom à cette sensation qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de partager. Mais il allait apprendre à la connaître, et à l'apprivoiser.

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui as besoin de moi, conclut-il.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Je ne te laisse pas le choix, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte. »

Le poing de Shura se desserra lentement. _Besoin_… La satisfaction de ses sens, et par la même de son corps qui avait retrouvé l'espace de quelques instants le sentiment d'être entier, avait constitué une parenthèse si lumineuse dans son obscurité quotidienne qu'il lui semblait incroyablement facile d'aller d'y brûler. Et il n'avait aucun mal à concevoir que ce délicieux retour de flamme, il ne pouvait le retrouver qu'auprès d'une seule et unique personne. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple plaisir physique qu'il pouvait aller quémander n'importe où, et avec n'importe qui. Mais parce qu'il en avait une cruelle conscience, il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Les Dieux seuls savaient où ce choix pourrait le mener, les mener tous les deux. Et quelle que soit leur destination finale, il en serait le seul et unique responsable. Il n'était pas encore trop tard.

« Angelo, il faut que tu comprennes. C'est pour toi que je dois refuser, mais aussi… pour moi. Je te le demande, en tant qu'ami : va-t'en.

— Non. »

Le Cancer avait contourné les débris de la chaise pour venir se poster devant Shura, assez près de lui pour le toucher, ce qu'il ne fit pourtant pas. Mais l'Espagnol n'avait aucun mal à percevoir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'autre homme, ni l'effleurement de ses doigts contre son poignet. Son souffle se mêla au sien, lorsque l'Italien murmura :

« Je ne pars pas. Je ne te… laisse pas. »

* * *

Le percolateur, rutilant, trônait fièrement sur le plan de travail. Depuis son couchage improvisé sur le canapé déplié, Angelo en apercevait les chromes et l'acier brossé qui reflétaient la lumière crue et froide du néon au-dessus de la crédence. Le chuintement continu du tube lumineux lui portait sur les nerfs. Mais il lui avait bien fallu admettre après un bon quart d'heure de recherche que l'interrupteur de cette saleté était plus doué que lui dès qu'il s'agissait de jouer à « cache-toi, trouve-moi ». Et il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller réveiller un Shura mort de fatigue qui s'était écroulé sur son lit, à peine la dernière bouchée du dîner avalée.

Le Capricorne luttait, c'était indéniable. Se pliant à une trêve temporaire dont le Cancer estimait être le grand bénéficiaire, l'Espagnol s'était rendu au siège du journal, comme il le faisait chaque jour, le déguisement du gars bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête dûment plaqué sur le visage. Comment parvenait-il à conserver cet air à peu près avenant derrière lequel il occultait la douleur qui le ravageait, Angelo en avait une petite idée assez précise. Après tout, en matière de masque à porter, il en connaissait un rayon. Et les cachets n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec cette faculté que le Capricorne semblait avoir fait sienne, en un temps record.

Croisant ses bras sous sa nuque en vue de pallier l'épaisseur toute relative de son oreiller, Angelo ne put réprimer un soupir avant de jeter un œil sur son sac, qu'il avait repoussé sous un meuble. Il avait eu la journée entière pour retourner l'appartement et collecter toutes les boîtes de médicaments qu'il avait réussi à dénicher. Dans le lot, certains n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les anti-douleurs dont se bourrait Shura mais par acquis de conscience, il avait décidé de loger tous ces petits cachets multicolores à la même enseigne : sous sa pile de caleçons. Il n'était pas dupe cependant; nul doute que le Capricorne n'était pas sorti le matin sans emmener son kit de secours. Mais c'était toujours ça de gagné.

En le voyant rentrer quelques heures plus tôt, le Cancer avait failli détourner le regard. Failli seulement, le souvenir de son attitude passée face à ce même homme à l'hôpital d'Athènes et la honte rétrospective associée l'ayant obligé au contraire à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne voyait pas l'ombre qui s'arrondissait imperceptiblement sous les yeux étroits de son alter ego. Comme s'il n'apercevait pas le léger tremblement qui agitait les doigts de sa main gauche. Comme s'il ne prêtait pas attention à ces angles inédits dans son visage amaigri, ceux de la mâchoire qu'il serrait en permanence.

La douleur chronique est une ennemie pernicieuse qui possède une infinie patience. Shura avait beau faire preuve face à elle de ces mêmes stoïcisme et pragmatisme qui l'avaient toujours animé au cours de ses combats, cet adversaire-là était autrement plus coriace. Au fond, Angelo ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine admiration à l'égard de son ami. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil toutefois, il avait toujours respecté les méthodes et l'attitude de Shura qui jamais ne pliait, quels que fussent les enjeux des affrontements auxquels il avait participé. Mais s'il ne pouvait se mettre à sa place, le Cancer devinait néanmoins sans trop de peine les efforts consentis par l'Espagnol pour ne pas se laisser dominer. Des efforts qui l'épuisaient au-delà de toute expression.

Une ride se creusa entre les sourcils de l'Italien, tandis que ses poings se serraient sous sa tête. L'issue d'un tel combat était trop incertaine, il le savait, et n'avait pas besoin que Shura le lui confirme. Que se passerait-il le jour où le fier Capricorne capitulerait ? Parce qu'après tout, quelle autre alternative pourrait-il se permettre d'espérer ? L'écho de leur conversation du matin résonnait désagréablement sous le crâne du Cancer. _Pour le restant de mes jours… _

Il tourna le dos au néon, glissant son coude replié sous l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Trop de choses s'empilaient sous ces quelques mots, et il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation d'en explorer les couches. Toutefois le gros problème du Cancer demeurait sa cervelle. Lorsque celle-ci décidait de se mettre en branle, il avait beau faire, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de le submerger d'idées, de sensations et de raisonnements tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Ou malsains, ce qui généralement, revenait peu ou prou au même. Et s'il avait su s'occuper tout au long de la journée, à présent confronté au silence – ou presque : saleté de néon ! – à la nuit et à lui-même, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir. Et de repenser aux derniers événements.

Ils n'_en_ avaient pas reparlé. Pour quoi faire ? D'autant que la gêne n'était pour rien dans ce silence qu'ils avaient observé sur ce sujet précis; cela faisait belle lurette qu'entre eux, ce genre d'échappatoire n'avait plus cours. Simplement, l'un et l'autre savaient que disserter sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ne les mènerait pas bien loin. Dans tous les cas, cela ne résoudrait pas le problème qui les occupait. Enfin… qui occupait le Cancer, vu que le Capricorne, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à rechercher une solution. De ce point de vue, Angelo avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne comprenait pas.

Dans un style certes moins flamboyant, moins… bruyant que celui de l'Italien, Shura n'était guère différent de son compagnon d'armes dès qu'il s'agissait d'opiniâtreté. Une fois que l'Espagnol avait pris une décision, il s'y tenait contre vents et marées, et bien malin celui qui parvenait à le faire changer d'avis, surtout lorsque le Capricorne mettait les moyens en face. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang, Shura avait-il pris de telles décisions ? Quitter le Sanctuaire, s'éloigner volontairement de ceux qui lui étaient devenus plus proches que jamais, les rejeter ? Le rejeter, _lui _? Alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ça crevait les yeux.

A cette idée, Angelo se retourna une fois de plus sur son matelas, qui grinça généreusement.

Son regard, la veille au soir… Sa voix, ses mots, hachés, désespérés, tout cela, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Tout comme il n'avait pas imaginé non plus les doigts qui avaient serré les siens à les briser, ou le corps meurtri qui s'était nourri de celui du Cancer l'espace de quelques heures. Shura s'était raccroché à lui comme un noyé se raccroche à une bouée. Et il était indéniable qu'il en avait retiré de l'apaisement.

Peu importait la manière… Un frisson inexplicable hérissa la peau de l'Italien lorsque des images encore toute neuves s'imposèrent à lui. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses ainsi. Et même en cet instant, parfaitement conscient du lieu où il se trouvait, de la proximité du Capricorne dans la chambre derrière le salon, du ronflement discret qui s'en échappait, il avait l'impression tenace que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un bout de temps et d'espace échappé du quotidien, un morceau d'existence qui s'était superposé à leurs vies respectives, sans s'y mélanger. Sacrés cosmos… Il ne voyait qu'eux, et leur propension à s'affranchir de leurs propriétaires sans prévenir, pour expliquer ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir se produire. Ce à quoi il n'avait jamais… pensé.

Pourtant, même avec le modeste recul de la journée écoulée, Angelo ne parvenait pas à se sentir particulièrement inquiet, ou gêné, voire même effrayé de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un autre homme. Il s'agissait de Shura. Son ami. Son meilleur pote. Celui avec qui les liens dont ils savaient tous deux qu'ils existaient depuis vingt ans, s'étaient renforcés jusqu'à former un tout impossible à rompre. Oui, impossible, c'était cela que l'Ibérique refusait d'admettre. Angelo n'avait cependant pas hésité, lui; pas une seule seconde. Il ne s'était même posé aucune question. Ce qu'il avait fait… lui était apparu aussi évident et naturel que de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, comme le Capricorne l'avait si souvent fait par le passé à son égard. Que ce soit la main, ou le corps, quelle différence ? Pourvu que l'autre se rappelle qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait – non, devait – compter sur celui qui le complétait.

Angelo, cette nuit-là, se garda bien – et sans doute n'en eut-il pas tout à fait conscience – de se souvenir que leur lien n'existait que parce qu'il fallait être deux pour le maintenir. Il repoussa loin dans les limbes de son esprit la sensation glacée du vide qui avait suivi le moment où leurs cosmos respectifs étaient redescendus à leur niveau habituel de veille, le moment où leurs corps s'étaient désunis. Il ignora également le manque, lequel acquérait une soudaine identité, qui l'avait fait tourner comme un lion en cage pendant des semaines, dès lors qu'il eut mis le pied hors du Sanctuaire, et que son téléphone demeurait désespérément silencieux. Il fit taire, enfin, les angoisses prégnantes qui tournoyaient, noires, dans ses pensées lorsqu'il osait envisager que Shura ne fasse plus partie de ses repères.

Et parce qu'il lui fallait se rappeler qu'il existait aussi pour lui-même, qu'il disposait d'une nouvelle vie sur laquelle il avait prise et que derrière tout cela, un être humain pour lequel son cœur battait tout aussi fort l'attendait, il prit son téléphone et appela Marine.

« C'est moi.

— Tu as vu l'heure ? Lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

— Tu m'en veux ? »

Le silence ponctua les propos éraillés du Cancer, à peine perceptibles dans le chuchotis qu'il tentait de conserver à un niveau raisonnable de décibels.

« Si je t'en voulais pour ce genre de choses, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais fichu à la porte.

— Me voilà rassuré, alors. »

Un léger rire lui parvint dans le combiné, et il devina qu'elle s'extirpait des draps, et allumait la lampe sur le chevet. Elle aurait pu être sous ses yeux qu'il n'aurait pas pu décrire la scène avec plus de précision. Il demeura muet, tandis qu'il l'imaginait passer ses doigts dans ses épaisses boucles rousses pour les discipliner en les coinçant derrière son oreille.

« Tout va bien ? Finit-elle par demander, tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Parce que ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup du réveil en pleine nuit. En à peine vingt-quatre heures. »

Ah. Merde. Angelo ne savait pas ce qui en cet instant était censé le mettre dans une position délicate : l'oubli trop précoce de sa précédente conversation avec sa compagne, ou son appréhension anormale du temps écoulé depuis. Un peu des deux, bien que la sensation d'avoir basculé à un moment donné dans un intervalle d'existence sur laquelle il n'avait pas de prise le laissa songeur assez longtemps pour que Marine reprenne, d'une voix inquiète :

« Il se passe quelque chose ? »

L'idée qu'il aurait pu, à cette seconde très précise, lui _dire_, n'eut que le temps de prendre forme avant d'être éjectée aussi sec hors de son esprit. Avec interdiction de faire demi-tour. Il aurait été bien en peine d'en formuler le pourquoi, mais l'impératif de cette décision ne souffrait aucune discussion et pour l'heure, cette seule certitude lui suffisait.

« Tu n'es pas reparti. » Cette fois, les mots de la jeune femme firent assez mouche pour que l'Italien achève de repousser ses dernières hésitations loin sous son crâne.

« Non. A vrai dire, je me suis trompé, hier.

— A savoir ? »

La note ensommeillée dans la voix de Marine, celle qui avait attendri le Cancer sans qu'il ne se l'avoue, avait disparu. Une sorte de tension vigilante l'avait remplacée et si Angelo avait fait preuve d'une concentration suffisante, il l'aurait détectée. Et en aurait été alerté. Au lieu de quoi, il répondit à la question, en un réflexe quasi mécanique :

« Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

— Son bras ?

— Ouais. Son bras. Et… Il faut qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire, Marine. Mais je ne parviens pas à l'en convaincre. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que je dégage.

— Rentrer ? Pour quoi faire ? »

_Parce qu'il ne peut pas rester comme ça. Parce qu'il est seul. Parce qu'il se détruit._

« Des saloperies de blessures, j'en ai vues. Et celle-là, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est pire. Elle est… » Il haussa les épaules avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire : c'est une blessure à laquelle un être humain normal, dans un monde normal, ne serait pas capable de survivre. »

Le silence de l'Aigle ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il savait tout le "bien" qu'elle pensait du microcosme qu'était le Sanctuaire, des règles qui le régissaient, et de ce dont ses membres se réclamaient pour justifier de leurs différences. Elle-même en était pourvue; elle ne détestait pas toute une part de son propre être pour rien.

« Il a mal à en crever, reprit-il non sans un écho persuasif dans la voix, dont il ne savait s'il le destinait à la jeune femme ou à lui-même. Et il ne trouvera jamais de solution hors du Sanctuaire. Mü, à mon avis, est le seul à être capable de faire… quelque chose. Quoi, j'en sais foutre rien, mais Shura ne peut pas rester comme ça. Ce n'est pas _possible_. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais…

— Ce que j'en pense ? »

Angelo demeura interdit. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait fait que se parler à lui-même. Pourtant, la réplique de Marine, aussi inattendue fut-elle au milieu de ses pensées chaotiques, lui permit de raccrocher la réalité qui se dérobait.

« J'en pense que tu as certainement raison mais que tu devrais aussi tenir compte de ce que _lui _veut.

— Lui ? Il n'est même plus en état de réfléchir.

— Angelo, n'exagère pas.

— Tu ne l'as pas vu.

— La dernière fois, en tout cas, il m'a eu l'air tout à fait sain d'esprit. Et il doit l'être encore; après tout, il t'a bien dit de partir.

— C'est malin, grommela-t-il tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier qu'il avait posé sur le sol entre ses pieds. Que ça lui plaise ou non, je vais rester ici. Je le raisonnerai.

— Parle à mon…

— Marine, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, hier soir, c'était… »

Et l'Italien de se mordre la langue, parce que sept tours risquaient bien de ne pas être suffisants. Il se connaissait. Et surtout il _la _connaissait. Elle poserait des questions auxquelles, confusément, il savait qu'il n'était pas de bon ton d'être confronté. Pas encore. On verrait plus tard.

« Il ne va _vraiment_ pas bien, répéta-t-il au bout d'une seconde. Moi, ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous ferait la même chose. Même toi. » Un grognement étouffé lui répondit, qu'il décida de considérer comme un acquiescement à laquelle la jeune femme rechignait au nom de ses principes. Principes dont ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était capable de les envoyer paître lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver la vie de son prochain.

« Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-elle non sans mauvaise grâce. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Fais au mieux. Pour tout le monde.

— C'est le but. » Il eut l'impression de la voir hocher la tête, mais la précision avec laquelle il l'imaginait là-bas, dans leur chambre à Paris, parut s'estomper et le visage aimé disparut dans l'ombre de ses pensées, tandis qu'elle demandait :

« Tu es où en ce moment ?

— Chez lui. Pas d'hôtel disponible, du moins pas d'hôtel _acceptable_, pour cause de foire internationale, du genre de celles organisées une fois par an dans les grandes villes… Bref. Le canapé date des années soixante-dix, tu vois le genre.

— Je vois bien, en effet.

— Je te tiendrai au courant.

— J'y compte bien. Angelo ?

— Oui ?

— Ne fais pas de bêtises.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ? »

Le silence seul lui répondit, un long moment qui résonna soudain sans aménité avec les trop claires réminiscences de la nuit passée. Toutefois, le Cancer se refusa à créer un lien de causalité qui n'existait pas. Et qui n'existerait jamais.

« Il est mon ami.

— Je le sais. » La voix de Marine avait recouvré un peu de cette douceur qui manquait tant à l'Italien en cet instant. Et ce fut soulagé qu'il l'entendit rajouter, non sans une pointe d'amusement :

« Tu comprendras que si le bar de Shura est aussi bien pourvu que celui qu'il a la réputation de détenir au Sanctuaire, je me permette de m'inquiéter.

— Tu sais bien que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours le dernier debout.

— Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Il réussit à la faire rire. Une petite victoire qui, inexplicablement, lui mit du baume au cœur en des proportions qui l'étonnèrent. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point il avait eu besoin d'entendre sa compagne. De la sentir, là, présente, quand bien même il n'avait pas la possibilité de la tenir dans ses bras. Et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Il n'aurait certes pas imaginé qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un petit appartement au cœur de Paris, une femme avait du mal à retrouver le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 6/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Madrid, Espagne, 6 avril 2005_

Shura avait beau être espagnol, il aimait les pâtes. Et heureusement. Parce que son régime alimentaire n'allait guère varier dans les jours à venir comme il avait pu s'en rendre compte une fois de plus ce soir-là. Cependant, il ne pensait pas à s'en formaliser, les dieux s'étant montrés suffisamment magnanimes pour accorder au Cancer le don d'accommoder lesdites pâtes… avec à peu près tout. Et l'Italien s'en sortait plus que bien.

Ils avaient dîné dans un silence tout relatif, Angelo ayant fait en sorte de faire parler le Capricorne de sa journée, et de la capitale espagnole qu'il avait dûment commencé à explorer depuis la veille. A la vérité, Shura n'eut pas une seconde à lui – une seconde au cours de laquelle il aurait risqué de réfléchir – à partir du moment où il franchit le seuil de son appartement. Une fois de plus, il avait pu vérifier le bon vieil adage qui voulait que les Italiens soient d'incorrigibles bavards… quand ça les arrangeait. Lui-même n'avait pas coutume de beaucoup parler; cependant – était-ce la jovialité que son camarade affichait, ou la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient partagée ? – il s'était laissé aller à participer à ce petit jeu de questions-réponses, sans plus d'arrière-pensée. A vrai dire… il n'avait plus parlé autant depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

Aussi, lorsque la douleur pointa le bout de son nez mesquin, il en fut surpris l'espace d'un court instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer ainsi, de cette manière si peu élégante alors que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait pris sur lui de l'ignorer. Pire qu'une maîtresse jalouse… Il profita de ce qu'Angelo se levait pour débarrasser, pour s'éclipser l'air de rien en direction de la chambre. Et lorsqu'il se rencogna contre la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la rue, la sueur perlait déjà à ses tempes, et son bras achevait de se paralyser sous le poids de la souffrance. Sa respiration, qui avait commencé à s'accélérer bien qu'il tentât de la contrôler, devint hachée lorsqu'il s'avisa que les cachets qui auraient dû se trouver posés sur la commode en face de lui n'y étaient plus. Inutile de s'ingénier à en chercher d'autres; le Capricorne avait déjà compris qu'il ne pouvait pas imputer leur disparition à une mémoire qui n'avait rien de défaillante.

Un crissement désagréable remonta de sa mâchoire crispée jusqu'à son oreille interne. Dire qu'il ne maudit pas l'Italien serait faux, mais très vite son accès de colère fut étouffé par une pensée réconfortante; Angelo ne resterait pas ici encore bien longtemps. Quelques jours tout au plus.

Shura avait voulu lui donner l'impression de capituler, du moins pour un temps, pour mieux revenir à la charge. Après tout, le Cancer, il le pratiquait depuis suffisamment d'années pour en connaître les petites faiblesses, celles qui lui avaient toujours permis jusqu'ici de le convaincre d'aller à l'encontre de sa propre volonté, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ou du moins, pas trop tôt.

Non, le Capricorne ne renoncerait pas : il fallait qu'Angelo s'en aille. Lui-même ne démordrait pas de sa décision, alors à quoi bon s'enliser dans un statu quo qui ne les mènerait nulle part ? _Je ne rentrerai pas_, se répétait-il en boucle depuis trois jours. Une litanie qui avait d'ailleurs pris une tournure encore plus péremptoire depuis que l'Italien lui avait transmis le message de Marine. Angelo avait eu l'air content de le lui délivrer; il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la crispation du sourire que Shura lui avait retourné.

Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, pour laisser le passage à son souffle saccadé. Dans un réflexe à présent bien ancré, il avait porté sa main droite à son épaule blessée, comme si sa paume moite détenait le pouvoir de cerner la douleur pour l'empêcher de s'étendre. Une vue de l'esprit à n'en pas douter mais, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur, Shura s'acharnait à s'en persuader. Et c'était à peine s'il se rendait compte que son propre cosmos s'était éveillé au bout de ses doigts. Cette partie de lui-même tentait de l'aider, elle aussi.

Marine… Il allait devoir se résoudre à l'appeler. Il lui avait promis quelque chose; il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle en vienne à croire qu'il lui avait menti. Sincère il avait été, sincère, il resterait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire souffrir alors, que le principal intéressé le veuille ou non, il le lui renverrait. _Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus que quiconque souffre à cause de moi._ _De ma faiblesse_. Cette pensée se délita aussi vite qu'elle avait germé dans son esprit, laissant cependant derrière elle l'amertume à présent familière de l'impuissance. Alors cette fois…

Il se mordit les lèvres, sous l'élan soudain violent de la souffrance qui lui liquéfia le flanc gauche. Ses ongles traversèrent le tissu léger de sa chemise noire, pour aller se planter dans la peau qui cicatrisait. Quels picotements ridicules… Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard errant sur la ville à présent illuminée sous le ciel nocturne. Il avait déjà suffisamment failli. Dorénavant, plus aucune de ses actions n'interfèrerait avec la vie d'autrui et s'il s'était battu – s'il était dans cet état, aujourd'hui – c'était aussi pour honorer la promesse faite à Imma [1]. Il n'y aurait plus de larmes. Pas de son fait, en tout cas.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Angelo avait passé la tête par la porte fenêtre entrebâillée qui séparait la chambre du salon et lorsqu'il aperçut le visage hâve de son alter ego, la tête fut bientôt suivie du corps, le Cancer se rapprochant de Shura, l'air soucieux :

« Tu as mal ?

— Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour planquer ma tronche, on dirait. » Fit l'Espagnol dans une pathétique tentative d'humour qui n'arracha qu'un rictus à celui qui le dévisageait. Il admit, un ton plus bas : « Ouais, j'ai mal. »

Il vit Angelo enfouir ses poings dans ses poches, l'air vaguement ennuyé et passablement gêné.

« Shura… » Commença-t-il d'ailleurs, avant d'être coupé net :

« Ça va, te fatigue pas. Je ne sais pas où tu les as planqués, mais je te garantis que je les trouverai, lorsque ça deviendra insupportable. En attendant… » Il prit une profonde inspiration : « … je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

— C'est ça. Pour te retrouver par terre dans une heure la bave aux lèvres.

— Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ta délicatesse coutumière, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Hé, mais, qu'est-ce que tu… »

D'autorité, Angelo avait saisi son poignet droit pour l'écarter de l'épaule douloureuse, et avait posé sa propre main à la place. C'était à peine si Shura en sentait le poids, pourtant; l'Italien n'appuyait pas, sa paume se contentait d'englober le contour de l'épaule, sans la serrer. Une lueur dorée vint bientôt auréoler le corps du Cancer, s'accentuant autour de ses doigts.

La chaleur soudaine qui se déversa dans la blessure coupa d'abord la parole au Capricorne, soufflé par sa puissance; il parvint cependant à grommeler au bout de quelques instants, entre ses dents serrées :

« Angelo, tu fais quoi, là ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Et de tenter de libérer son poignet, sans y réussir, tant la poigne de l'Italien ne se desserrait pas d'un millimètre. Shura n'insista pas; bien entendu, il savait que s'il en avait vraiment manifesté le désir, Angelo n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de le libérer, mais… Mais, _ça_, bon sang que ça lui faisait du bien ! Jusqu'à son corps qui, raide contre le mur, se détendait au fur et à mesure que le flot de cosmos s'insinuait en lui, au cœur des chairs meurtries. Il ne savait rien des effets que cette intervention générait sur sa blessure, et doutait que le Cancer le sache lui-même. Ce dernier agissait par pur réflexe. Les yeux de Shura se refermèrent sous l'effet du délassement et il sentit les doigts se desserrer autour de son poignet.

« Dis…

— Hum ? »

Les paupières de l'Espagnol se rouvrirent pour tomber sur un Angelo qui l'observait avec un sérieux inusité, la main toujours posée sur lui et sans paraître prêter attention à son aura qui continuait à pulser autour d'eux.

« Tu n'es pas retourné chez toi, pas vrai ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Shura d'une voix neutre.

— Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

— En supposant que j'y sois allé, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te l'aurais dit ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit l'Italien en haussant les épaules. Ça a toujours été important pour toi, et puis… Tu ne me l'as jamais caché avant.

— D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi, vu comment tu te fichais de moi à chaque fois.

— Je n'étais qu'un sale gosse.

— Ah ? Parce que ça a changé depuis ? Première nouvelle, je suis ravi de l'apprendre. »

Le sourire moqueur de Shura trouva, une poignée de secondes plus tard, un écho sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui lui céda le point de bonne grâce. Cependant, ce fut de nouveau ce dernier qui brisa le silence :

« Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?

— Parce que… »

L'Italien vit le visage du Capricorne se fermer insensiblement, et les coins de sa bouche se contracter. Il craignit sur le moment qu'il ne lui échappe, qu'il ne brise le lien qui unissait leurs cosmos, quand l'autre répondit sur un ton calme, en opposition avec l'ombre qui venait de chiffonner son visage :

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Angelo. Peut-être plus tard. »

Après une hésitation le Cancer détourna son attention en direction de sa main, toujours en contact avec la blessure sous la chemise. Il ne put empêcher des images vieilles de près d'un an de remonter à la surface de sa mémoire. Celles d'un Shura droit et digne dans les ombres, d'un Shura qui ne dormait plus beaucoup, d'un Shura qui se laissait flageller en silence par le souvenir de sa sœur. Le Shura qui s'était présenté devant les Portes dans l'espoir de…

La main de l'Espagnol rejoignit celle de son alter ego pour la saisir, sans pour autant l'ôter de sa position.

« Tu as déjà fait ça, murmura-t-il, comme étonné d'avoir oublié un détail aussi important.

— Fait quoi ? » La tête de Shura pivota contre le mur et son regard tomba sur leurs mains superposées.

« _Ça._ Si tu n'étais pas intervenu à ce moment-là, je me serais vidé de mon sang. Mü n'aurait rien pu faire et nous aurions perdu. »

Angelo ne répondit rien et demeura concentré sur sa tâche. Shura le voyait, la tête légèrement détournée. L'artère qui battait dans son cou déformait par à-coup le tatouage du Sanctuaire que le Cancer arborait dans le creux de sa clavicule, nue dans le col ouvert de sa chemise. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre en cet instant. Il sentit la main de l'Italien se crisper sous la sienne.

« Je suis désolé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La voix râpeuse d'Angelo, qui ne le regardait toujours pas, résonna de nouveau dans le silence :

« J'ai fait preuve d'imprudence. Si j'avais fait plus attention, tu ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui.

— C'est quoi cette connerie monumentale que tu es en train de me débiter ? »

L'intonation coupante du Capricorne fit relever la tête de l'autre homme qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se confronter au regard noir que lui lançait son alter ego :

« Shura…

— Tu me fais quoi, là ?

— C'est de ma faute, bordel ! »

Le cobalt avait fini par s'accrocher à l'ombre furieuse qui le fusillait et le Cancer poursuivit, d'une voix sourde :

« Ce que tu as fait était nécessaire, mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

— C'est fait, Angelo. Depuis quand ressasser fait-il partie de tes nombreux défauts ?

— Je sais ça, que ça ne sert à rien. Mais…

— Je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre dire un truc pareil, tu m'entends ? »

De sa main gauche qui avait retrouvé un semblant de vie, Shura saisit à son tour le poignet de l'Italien, pour le serrer convulsivement.

« Jamais.

— Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

— C'est _ton _problème. Pas le mien. »

L'Espagnol sentait sous ses doigts les tendons crispés d'Angelo et, toujours crocheté à son regard, il appuya son front contre celui du Cancer. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle qui alla mourir sur les lèvres de son ami :

« Plus jamais, d'accord ? »

La main qui soignait quitta l'épaule, pour aller se poser dans la nuque de Shura. Elle n'y resta pas, juste le temps nécessaire de l'enserrer une seconde, avant d'aller rejoindre celle qui était emprisonnée et l'aider à se libérer.

« D'accord, fit Angelo après une hésitation. Ok, je ne t'en parlerai plus. »

Leurs visages s'éloignèrent. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, indécis, leurs doigts lâchement entremêlés entre eux. Shura ferma les yeux, avant de se décoller du mur :

« Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il avec lassitude. Tu devrais…

— Oui. » La voix du Cancer était devenue rauque. « C'est une bonne idée. Repose-toi. »

* * *

Shura ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, ce soir-là. Une brûlure avait remplacé la douleur, mais elle ne se cantonnait pas à son épaule. Non, elle se diffusait dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, dans tout son corps. Il la devinait, en train de l'envahir jusqu'à accélérer son souffle et l'obliger à repousser une partie des couvertures sous lesquels il s'était réfugié. Cette chaleur, elle était si… familière ? Oui et non. Elle reflétait un cosmos qu'il connaissait à la perfection, complément du sien depuis toujours et en ce sens, elle n'aurait pas dû le troubler de la sorte. Non, autre chose, de plus intime, de plus… secret vibrait au cœur de cette sensation. Une chose qu'il s'était évertué jusqu'ici à ignorer, tout en sachant qu'elle avait toujours été là. Depuis des années. S'il avait dû y penser plus tôt…

Il se mordit les lèvres et conserva les paupières soigneusement fermées pour oublier ce qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'Angelo s'en aille. Et vite.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 16 avril 2005_

De lourds nuages sombres avaient élu domicile au dessus de la capitale espagnole depuis trois jours et déversaient sur la ville des trombes d'une eau a priori inépuisable. Tout comme Angelo, qui demeurait d'une surdité remarquable vis-à-vis des allusions ou des ultimatums dont Shura l'abreuvait quotidiennement. Bientôt deux semaines que l'Italien se posait en unique horizon à un Ibérique qui désespérait de retrouver la morne plaine qu'il avait décidé de choisir comme décor. Ce n'était pas un caprice de la part du Capricorne; et si Angelo le comprenait, il n'en faisait pas montre en tout cas. Et, d'ailleurs, au nom de quoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu que Shura fournisse les explications ad hoc. Ce à quoi il ne s'était toujours pas résolu.

L'Espagnol se redressa dans un soupir au-dessus du lavabo et son regard accrocha son reflet à demi nu, dans le miroir en face de lui. Etait-ce donc la seule solution ? Le visage que lui renvoya la glace à cet instant demeurait dubitatif, cependant. Il pourrait bien s'agir de la vérité toute nue et sans fioritures, il n'était pas certain que le Cancer comprenne. Ou veuille comprendre, ce qui en dernier lieu reviendrait au même. Et puis… Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer quoi que ce fût sans donner l'impression de se complaire dans son malheur ?

_« Tu es pathétique…_ » Lança-t-il mentalement à son reflet, dans un sursaut de cette bravoure qu'il savait ne plus posséder. Oh, il en restait bien assez de ruines pour qu'il s'y appuie afin de résister à la persuasion d'Angelo… Mais pour combien de temps ? Seul, il était en mesure de lutter contre lui-même, et de se convaincre sans trop d'efforts que ses choix étaient les meilleurs. Il avait toujours procédé de la sorte, aucune raison que cette seule force qui lui restait l'abandonne elle aussi. Mais la présence de l'Italien parasitait ce travail de sape qu'il s'infligeait. Angelo était trop… vivant. En déboulant dans sa vie, il avait apporté avec lui non seulement des caleçons et des paires de chaussettes, mais aussi et surtout des visions d'avenir et des lendemains prometteurs, le tout saupoudré de puissance, d'optimisme et d'assurance, trois caractéristiques dont Shura n'était plus en mesure de se targuer. Dont il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de le faire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il aurait pu en concevoir de la jalousie; cela lui aurait rendu un service inestimable. Un peu de mauvaise foi, un soupçon d'aigreur, et le tour aurait été joué. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre que ce soudain rappel de la réalité, laquelle continuait à évoluer à côté de lui – sans lui – le plongeait dans un état aussi artificiel qu'il était apaisant. Et qui pourrait même être bien plus que cela s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

De tiède, l'eau qui coulait dans le lavabo était devenue chaude. Avec quelques gestes nés d'une longue pratique, il agita la bombe de mousse à raser avant d'en déverser dans le creux de ses mains et de l'étaler sur son visage. Il réchauffa quelques instants la lame sous le jet, approcha le rasoir de sa tempe droite tout en étirant la peau avec les doigts de sa main gauche… et ce fut à cet instant très précis que son épaule se bloqua.

Un coup sourd résonnant dans les murs du petit appartement tira Angelo de sa lecture – ou plus exactement de son hasardeuse traduction – du journal du matin. Un quart de seconde, il se demanda si les enceintes de la chaîne ne venaient pas d'abdiquer pour de bon devant l'album de Depeche Mode qui, lui semblait-il, tournait en boucle depuis des heures avant que la voix de Dave Gahan ne lui fasse comprendre que le problème, si problème il y avait, le concernait de bien plus près. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bains, pour y découvrir un Shura raide comme la justice devant un miroir transformé en œuvre contemporaine. Un " je peux savoir ce qui se passe " ne vit jamais le jour, l'Italien ayant déjà avisé le rasoir dont le manche disparaissait entre les phalanges blanchâtres de son propriétaire, ainsi que la mâchoire crispée dudit propriétaire, une crispation dont Angelo avait appris à identifier l'origine.

Sans un mot il s'approcha. Tout d'abord, il se baissa jusqu'au sol pour ramasser les éclats de verre argentés qui le jonchaient et les jeta à la poubelle; ensuite, il saisit le poignet de Shura, le serrant juste assez pour que l'autre le laisse s'emparer du rasoir; enfin il se planta face à lui, les reins appuyés contre le lavabo, et coinça son menton entre ses doigts.

« Angelo, mêle-toi de ce qui…

— Tu me laisses faire et surtout, tu la fermes. »

La colère et la frustration mêlées dans le regard, Shura résista une seconde mais demeura muet. Sa tête finit cependant par pivoter selon le bon vouloir du Cancer et le cheminement soudain incroyablement sonore de la lame sur sa peau. Seuls ses yeux étroits et obscurs ne quittaient pas le visage de l'Italien. Ils durent cependant s'y résoudre lorsque ce dernier lui releva le menton pour appliquer le rasoir contre la gorge, juste à cet endroit où la peau si fine donne naissance à la barbe. Lentement, l'acier remonta jusqu'à l'os de la mâchoire, à plusieurs reprises, dans un silence qu'aucun des deux ne rompait. Shura ne le voyait plus, mais devinait sans peine la concentration du Cancer tout entier dédié à cette délicate opération. Il sentait aussi son souffle chaud et imperceptiblement altéré contre sa gorge, de même que sa paume dont le creux était tiède, fermement plaquée sur sa nuque.

Docile, Shura inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, lorsque Angelo posa ses doigts au coin de ses lèvres pour protéger ces dernières de la lame qui glissa le long de son nez, jusqu'au menton; ils se firent bientôt de nouveau face. Le Capricorne vit son alter ego l'examiner comme pour juger des finitions, et ne put, de son côté, s'empêcher de noter leur proximité. Ou de la percevoir ce qui, en l'occurrence, revenait au même. Angelo se fit-il une remarque identique ? Toujours fut-il que l'Espagnol l'entendit déglutir maladroitement, avant qu'il ne parachève le travail en égalisant avec précision les pattes au bord des oreilles.

Toujours appuyé contre le lavabo, le Cancer se retourna à demi pour mouiller un coin de serviette avant de revenir vers son vis-à-vis, et d'essuyer soigneusement sur le visage de ce dernier les derniers vestiges de mousse. Shura n'avait pas bougé et ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, suivant chacun de ses gestes avec une acuité inédite.

« Je ne t'ai pas coupé, si ça peut te rassurer. »

D'éraillée, la voix d'Angelo était devenue rauque, tandis qu'il épongeait le dessous du menton. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer; Shura venait tout à coup de saisir son poignet dans sa main droite. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent.

« Et maintenant, tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu n'as besoin de personne ? » Le bras de l'Italien se raidit, mais l'autre ne le libéra pas.

« C'est ça ? » Rajouta Angelo sur le ton du défi, le souffle de la voix se heurtant aux lèvres de l'autre homme.

Ce dernier prit alors sa bouche avec violence. Il se glissa en elle, l'envahit… avant de relâcher aussi sec le Cancer. De le repousser.

« Va-t-en, Angelo. » Shura avait fermé les yeux et déjà se détournait, rejetant derrière lui son bref instant de faiblesse. « Pars.

— Tu te fous de moi ? »

Le Capricorne n'avait pas achevé son pas en arrière que son ami le rattrapait par le cou pour le ramener vers lui, contre lui, et lui rendre son baiser, avec autant de virulence. Leurs langues se démêlaient à peine quand Angelo murmura :

« Si je pars, ce n'est sûrement pas _maintenant_. »

* * *

Shura n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le Cancer l'observait depuis assez d'heures pour avoir perçu la subtile modification dans le cosmos de l'Espagnol signalant son retour progressif vers la réalité. Ce fut cependant avec des délicatesses de jeune fille – toutes proportions gardées – qu'Angelo se redressa une nouvelle fois contre les oreillers, afin d'éviter tout mouvement malencontreux susceptible de bousculer son colocataire de lit. Ce faisant, sa main quitta le ventre plat sur laquelle elle était demeurée posée tout ce temps. Il hésita… mais la conserva par devers lui. Il lui faudrait juste se désintéresser de la chaleur résiduelle qui, tenace, persistait à réchauffer sa paume.

Lui, c'était le chuchotis incessant de la pluie contre les vitres qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Dans le silence de l'appartement, il lui semblait que le monde ne se résumait plus qu'à ces trombes d'eaux régulières et monotones. Tout le reste avait comme… disparu.

Une fois de plus, son regard tomba sur le profil sévère de l'Espagnol, découpé dans la lumière fade qui tombait de la fenêtre, tout à côté du lit. Ses narines étaient pincées et sa respiration rapide, hachée. Le sommeil avait cet effet salvateur qu'il endormait la douleur, mais celle-ci n'était jamais très loin et surtout, avait le chic pour toujours se rappeler au bon souvenir de celui qu'elle poursuivait de ses assiduités. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'en cet instant très précis où Shura s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, elle était déjà là, patiente, et l'attendait.

Angelo la détestait. Elle voulait les séparer, il le voyait bien. Parce qu'elle était là, le Capricorne s'ingéniait à repousser l'aide de l'Italien alors que paradoxalement, à cause d'elle, il avait besoin de lui. De cela, Angelo n'en démordait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle constituait le seul levier qu'il était en mesure de manœuvrer pour sortir son compagnon du désespoir dans lequel il avait plongé.

Le reste… Il n'y pouvait rien. Absolument rien. Et l'Espagnol n'avait pas eu besoin de lui en faire la démonstration, il l'avait très bien compris tout seul. Alors, peut-être que s'il parvenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à débarrasser le Capricorne de ce fardeau, ce dernier aurait de fait la possibilité d'aborder plus sereinement ce foutu reste face auquel il demeurerait seul, quoi qu'il advienne.

Il aurait tellement aimé faire plus… Angelo ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui. Plus que _ça_, en tout cas. Plus que cette parenthèse qui avait, pour la seconde fois, encadré leurs corps pour les mêler, jusqu'à offrir l'illusion de la vie. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion, justement. En l'espace d'une heure tout au plus, le Cancer avait eu l'occasion de se persuader que celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sa peau brûlante, son corps étroit, son acceptation profonde et entière, sa faim même, constituait la seule réalité qui vaille la peine. Qu'elle existait encore, quelque part, et que le reste, tout le reste n'était qu'un gigantesque cauchemar dont ils peinaient tous les deux à s'extirper. Shura vivait, contre lui, autour de lui, il demandait, il exigeait, son visage perdait de sa sévérité, son esprit ne se réfugiait plus derrière des barrières si hautes que l'Italien désespérait de les franchir. Oh bien sûr elles étaient toujours là ces frontières, mais si éthérées, si fragiles soudain qu'il suffisait à Angelo de tendre la main pour les traverser et le rejoindre. _Aurait suffi_. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas osé. Pourquoi ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté le Capricorne des yeux et craignit soudain que ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de barricader, ne s'égarent de façon inconsidérée. De même que les sensations que son propre corps lui renvoyait, au souvenir encore particulièrement vivace de leur étreinte.

Une fois de plus, il ne s'était posé aucune question. Il avait retrouvé le goût découvert près de deux semaines plus tôt mais qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, l'odeur familière sur la peau que ses mains avaient caressée, la chaleur à ce point identique à la sienne que le bien-être dans lequel il avait plongé ne lui était apparu comme rien de plus que logique. Et Shura ? Qu'avait-il ressenti ? Comment percevait-il ce moment ? Comme le seul moyen de s'offrir un peu de cette existence qu'il se refusait dorénavant ? Angelo avait eu peur de le savoir. Voilà à quoi se résumait tout le courage dont il se targuait, et dans lequel se diluaient ses bonnes résolutions. Il voulait l'aider… et n'était même pas capable de passer outre sa crainte des réponses.

Il se mordit les lèvres, tenaillé par l'envie de se mettre des claques. On ne s'improvise pas "bon samaritain", surtout quand on s'appelle Angelo Salieri et qu'on n'a pas de réelles prédispositions pour un tel boulot. Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne pourrait qu'accumuler bourde sur bourde. Dans le pire des cas, il mettrait non seulement lui-même mais aussi l'autre en danger. Et de ce point de vue, il avait déjà donné. Pourtant… Pourtant ! Quelle autre solution ?

Celle que le Cancer – qui, basculant de côté, s'en vint surplomber son ami du haut de ses bras tendus– lut dans les yeux de Shura lorsque celui-ci les ouvrit, le glaça jusqu'aux os. Un miroir obscur et impavide le contemplait, dont l'âme semblait s'être réfugiée dans un lointain impossible à atteindre. Ce regard ne disait plus rien, il était atrocement muet, et celui qui le possédait demeurait immobile comme s'il était… Les coudes de l'Italien ployèrent lorsqu'un réflexe l'amena jusqu'au visage de Shura, à la recherche de son souffle, puis de ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'assouplirent sous la pression soudaine, se faisant brièvement douces et dociles, avant d'articuler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vérifiais quelque chose. »

Le Capricorne posa la main contre le torse d'Angelo, parut hésiter une seconde, avant de l'obliger à s'éloigner. Plus alerte que ce que le Cancer avait imaginé, il se redressa à son tour et se glissa, nu, hors des draps. Allumant une cigarette devant la fenêtre entrouverte sur un ciel plombé, et sous lequel la pluie s'était muée en un crachin brumeux, il déclara à demi tourné vers son alter ego toujours assis sur le lit :

« Et tu vérifiais quoi ? Que tout ça ne nous mène nulle part ? »

Un rire bref et rauque ponctua ces quelques mots avant que Shura ne se détourne complètement, offrant la vision de son dos cambré à l'Italien tandis qu'il s'appuyait au rebord de la fenêtre.

« Il est temps que tu partes, entendit encore Angelo demeuré immobile et vaguement interdit. Je n'ai jamais cru à la vertu du pansement sur une jambe de bois, et toi encore moins que moi. Et vu que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus… »

Le Cancer prit une profonde inspiration. Très profonde. Assez profonde pour qu'il en ravale la réplique cinglante qui fleurissait déjà sur sa langue et qu'il se lève à son tour, non sans calculer chacun de ses mouvements. Tirer une cigarette du paquet entrouvert sur la table de chevet, l'allumer, prendre le temps d'en tirer une longue bouffée et se poster, enfin, derrière le Capricorne.

« Il faut que tu rentres au Sanctuaire, débita-t-il froidement.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— A question conne, réponse conne : pour ne pas rester seul. Et regarde-moi quand je te cause. »

Il vit la tête de Shura pivoter lentement vers lui, ses yeux étroits le dévisager, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et l'ironie :

« Je te regarde, voilà. Tu es content ?

— Non. Je te demande de me regarder, pas de me voir. Et tant qu'à y être, de m'écouter, au lieu de m'entendre.

— Tu n'as qu'à donner l'exemple. »

Angelo avait saisi le bras gauche de l'autre homme. Puis le relâcha tandis que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit de l'obliger à lui faire face. De l'y forcer. Il lui ferait mal si…

Un sourire mince et sans joie étira les lèvres du Capricorne lorsqu'il avisa l'air soudain coupable de son vis-à-vis :

« Tu vois quand tu veux.

— Je vois surtout que quand tu as décidé d'être con, tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

— Bon sang Angelo, ouvre les yeux, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Cette fois, Shura avait quitté le rebord de la fenêtre et fixait le Cancer avec une intensité telle que l'autre n'eut pas le loisir de se dérober.

« Tu es un chevalier d'or, comme moi. Et tu sais pertinemment tout ce que ce titre représente malgré ce que tu peux en dire. Je ne peux plus y prétendre, c'est terminé pour moi, tu saisis ?

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le coup du "Excalibur réside dans chacun de mes membres" que tu me serines depuis des années, c'était de la frime ? Franchement, Shura, je ne te croyais pas comme ça, vraiment, je suis très déçu.

— Oh bordel, pour une fois, arrête un peu de…

— Si tu le voulais, coupa l'Italien soudain sérieux, tu pourrais me décapiter d'un simple coup de pied à l'instant même.

— Clair que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

Et l'Ibérique de se pincer très fort l'arête du nez devant le sourire triomphateur du Cancer, sourire qui perdit cependant de sa superbe quand Angelo avisa son compagnon en train de se rencogner contre la fenêtre, et de se tasser sur lui-même avec un soupir las.

« Et quand bien même... laissa échapper Shura dans un murmure, je ne serai plus jamais complet, quoi qu'il advienne. J'ai perdu mon utilité, et si tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, tu dois bien être le seul. Par conséquent, ma présence au Sanctuaire n'est plus requise.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Pour moi, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Qui comptait du moins. »

La part de vérité qui résidait dans ce mensonge était assez significative pour faire taire – momentanément – l'Italien qui appuya son avant-bras contre l'angle du mur, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il baissa les yeux, pour les relever quelques secondes plus tard et les fixer sur la pluie. Si l'homme silencieux et engoncé dans sa douleur permanente qui se trouvait en cet instant à moins de un mètre de lui était son meilleur ami depuis autant d'années, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient des points communs – même âge, même culture – ni parce qu'ils étaient chevaliers d'or, ni parce que, chacun à leur manière, ils avaient été des assassins, non. Mais c'était aussi et surtout parce que Shura était tout ce qu'Angelo n'était pas… et n'avait jamais voulu ou réussi à être. A vrai dire, le Capricorne concentrait à lui tout seul un éventail de qualités tel qu'il aurait fait fuir le Cancer si ce dernier n'avait pas décelé très tôt sous cette coque rutilante les "imperfections" qu'elle cachait. Chez l'Espagnol, nulle abnégation aveugle, nulle propension au sacrifice inutile, nulle certitude quant aux frontières séparant le bien du mal… Un chevalier d'or pragmatique et clairvoyant, voilà ce qu'il était, et voilà ce dont avait à l'époque bien besoin un Masque de Mort tout entier dédié à la violence et à la haine.

L'énergie qu'avait mis Shura dans l'obtention, avec les honneurs, de sa charge de chevalier d'or avait sidéré le Cancer et, il devait bien l'avouer, forcé son respect. Quitte à être dépositaire d'une telle responsabilité, le Capricorne se devait d'être le meilleur. Non pas par orgueil ou par ambition, mais par souci d'être à la hauteur de la tâche. De ne jamais faillir à ceux qui lui avaient fait suffisamment confiance pour la lui confier. Cet objectif avait nourri sa vie et ses actions, même les plus discutables. Enfin… discutables du point de vue de ceux qui n'avaient pas donné les ordres et de ceux qui ne les avaient pas exécutés. Toutes ses missions, Shura les avait accomplies avec efficacité, sans que jamais Shion, ou Saga plus tard, n'y trouve à redire. Et l'Espagnol tirait une véritable satisfaction personnelle de cette réalité.

Angelo s'était raccroché, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, à ce type rigide dont l'avis et les attitudes ne fluctuaient pas en fonction des gens à qui il avait à faire. Shura ne variait jamais, opposant à chacun les mêmes convictions, quand bien même elles s'éloignaient peu ou prou des nobles discours prônés par les traditions du Sanctuaire ou plus prosaïquement par une sacro-sainte morale que le Cancer rejetait en bloc. Bien sûr le Capricorne n'était jamais dans l'excès; il mesurait ses propos avec autant de maniaquerie que celle qu'il apportait à la régularité de ses entraînements. De par sa constance et son honnêteté, ce mec était rassurant; le Cancer avait ainsi trouvé en lui les repères qui lui avaient manqué pendant des années.

Oui, cela comptait pour Shura, Angelo ne pouvait pas le contester à moins de nier les fondements de leur amitié. Et de fait, il n'avait aucune peine à se rendre compte que son ami était impuissant à maintenir l'édifice qu'il avait construit pierre après pierre depuis que tout gamin, son destin avait été confié au Sanctuaire. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui, et en ce sens… le chevalier du Capricorne ne mentait pas. Cependant :

« Tu es plus que ça, Shura. Nous le sommes tous, dorénavant. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'interpellé d'observer Angelo sur le visage duquel toute trace de moquerie avait disparu. Pensif, l'Italien avait levé les yeux vers le gris du ciel, comme s'il discernait quelque réponse connue de lui seul au-delà de la chape nuageuse.

« Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas important, je sais que ça l'est, pour toi. Mais ce qui compte pour tout le monde – ce qui compte _pour_ _moi_ – ce n'est pas que le chevalier du Capricorne, mais aussi l'homme que tu es. Tu sais, celui qui porte un nom à rallonge… »

Cette réflexion soutira un sourire à Shura, qui ne trouva pourtant pas de reflet chez le Cancer qui poursuivait :

« … Et ton absence est d'autant plus mal perçue qu'elle est incompréhensible vis-à-vis de… de ton état de santé.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à être absent du Sanctuaire, voulut temporiser l'Ibérique d'une voix neutre. Mü et Shaka sont également partis, et pour plusieurs mois que je sache. Quant à toi, tu n'y…

— Nous, nous revenons, coupa Angelo. Tôt ou tard, peu importe, mais tout le monde sait que dans le fond, nous restons toujours un peu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors que toi… »

La tête de l'Italien pivota pour planter son regard assombri dans celui de l'autre homme :

« … Toi, tu es parti, sans te retourner. Sans rien laissé de toi. Comme si… Comme si tu avais voulu te faire oublier, t'effacer dans la tête des gens. Seulement… » Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, et sa voix parut s'assourdir : « … Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

— Tu te trompes, Angelo : j'ai envie qu'ils se rappellent l'homme que j'étais.

— Et pas celui que tu es devenu ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence avant que :

« Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard, en effet.

— Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Ni de la tienne, d'ailleurs.

— La mienne ? » Un rire sec ponctua le commentaire du Cancer : « Le jour où je te prendrai en pitié, c'est que tu ne vaudras même plus la peine que je te regarde. Quant aux autres… Merde, ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils aimeraient t'aider, et tu appelles ça de la pitié ? Renverse la situation, bon sang…

— Justement. »

Shura s'était redressé, et la rigidité était revenue dans son corps. En dépit de la souffrance, il maintenait le dos et les épaules droites, regagnant sa carrure taillée à la serpe et de la décision dans sa voix :

« Parce que je me mets à leur place, je peux deviner à quel point il est compliqué pour eux de me savoir loin. J'ai vu les questions et les reproches dans les yeux de Mü le jour où je suis parti. J'ai vu sa douleur aussi. Je sais qu'il est empathe, mais je sais aussi que depuis les Portes, tout se partage. Et je ne veux leur imposer, ni mon état, ni… ni mes pensées. Ce serait trop difficile pour eux comme pour moi.

— Difficile, difficile… Je le supporte, que je sache, fit Angelo en haussant négligemment les épaules.

— Oui, mais toi tu es masochiste, ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua Shura non sans ironie. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir ici, il me semble.

— Je crois… » L'Italien s'étira non sans un craquement de sa nuque renversée en arrière, avant de s'adosser dans l'encoignure de la fenêtre et de croiser les bras, un rictus au coin des lèvres. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une mauvaise foi pareille. »

Un autre que le Capricorne se serait emporté tout de suite; pas lui. Seul un froncement de sourcils attesta de sa contrariété grandissante, qu'il dériva avec un soupir excédé dans une nouvelle cigarette. Il attendait l'inévitable suite de la part d'un Italien décidément trop bavard. Et il sut, avant même que le Cancer n'embraye, que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Tu te planques derrière ta fierté, parce que tu crèves de trouille, voilà la vérité. Tu ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres, tu ne veux pas qu'on te prenne en pitié… Tu parles. Tu fuis, voilà ce que tu fais. Tu tournes le dos, et tu te barres en courant. Ah elle est belle, la fierté espagnole !

— Angelo… » Shura le prévenait, avec un dernier soupçon de magnanimité.

« Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un petit fond de vérité là-dedans, mais quand on est dans ta situation, et qu'on a la chance de pouvoir compter sur ses potes sans aucune contrepartie, on ne fait pas la fine bouche, et on n'invente pas des prétextes à la con, comme tu… »

L'écho rond et mat d'un poing qui s'écrase sur une mâchoire transperça le bourdonnement languissant de la pluie pour tout de suite s'étouffer dans le silence. Un silence qui ne dura cependant pas alors que très lentement, le cou d'Angelo pivotait pour remettre sa tête dans l'axe de son corps et que sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser couler un peu de sang et quelques mots :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur _à ce point_, Shura ? »

L'Espagnol aurait donné n'importe quoi, en cet instant, pour ne pas devoir supporter le regard que son ami posait sur lui. Il n'y lisait pourtant aucune reproche; juste – et c'était déjà trop – une tristesse réelle et une seule et unique question : _"pourquoi ne me fais-tu plus confiance ?"_

Son poing se desserra le long de sa cuisse tandis qu'il pinçait les lèvres, ne sachant comment exprimer la honte qui soudain lui glaçait les veines.

Angelo la devina-t-il ? Toujours fut-il que le cobalt de ses yeux retrouva sa mobilité et qu'il reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure où cela allait nous mener. Honnêtement… Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? Que tu arrêtes de penser pour nous deux. Que tu arrêtes de penser, tout court. Non, attends – l'Italien avait levé une main pour empêcher son alter ego d'objecter et dans le même temps se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui – quand, toi et moi, nous… nous sommes ensemble comme tout à l'heure, tu es vivant. C'est dans ces moments-là que je sais que le vrai Shura est toujours présent, et que c'est toi qui l'emprisonnes, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Quand tu cesses de réfléchir, il réapparaît. Et je crois… Non, je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui te sauvera.

— Et me mettra en danger, par la même occasion. »

Le Capricorne vit l'incompréhension troubler le regard d'Angelo avant qu'il ne s'éclaire d'une lueur morne :

« Te condamner volontairement à une "non vie" ne fera pas revenir les morts, Shura… C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur de ne pas mériter d'être vivant ? De ne pas agir comme il conviendrait ? »

Le Capricorne entendit alors le rire las du Cancer ponctuer ses derniers mots, et le vit incliner le front jusqu'à effleurer son épaule blessée. Un frisson naquit et se propagea le long de son échine lorsque l'autre reprit un peu plus bas, son souffle caressant la cicatrice encore tendre :

« Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : ça ne marche pas. J'ai déjà essayé. Tu ne peux pas lutter indéfiniment contre toi-même, sinon tu vas t'épuiser. Rappelle-toi, Shura… Ce n'était pas beau à voir. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, le Capricorne avait laissé sa main droite remonter jusqu'à la nuque de l'autre homme pour l'y laisser reposer. Il ne le regardait pas cependant; ce simple contact lui suffisait pour qu'il demande à son tour, d'une voix tendue :

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu vas ?

— Moi ? »

Angelo releva la tête, tout en emprisonnant le poignet de Shura entre ses doigts pour le ramener entre eux.

« Je veux juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Pas parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie la dernière fois, mais parce que pendant toutes ces années tu as été là. Je n'y faisais même plus attention… jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles. Je suppose que notre amitié était prévisible en fin de compte, à cause des axes, peut-être aussi à cause de l'autre vieux salopard [2], qui sait, mais en tout cas, elle est là, et il ne me semble pas trop possible de vivre sans. Alors cette fois, c'est à mon tour. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te ramener du bon côté de la route, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, il y a longtemps.

— Et si je ne veux toujours pas ?

— Je suis têtu. Je t'y obligerai. »

Leurs visages, proches à se toucher, se sourirent, avec une franchise optimiste du côté de l'Italien, avec une résignation grandissante du côté de l'Espagnol qui objecta avec un humour de façade qui n'était destiné qu'à masquer le gouffre vertigineux qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds :

« Même au prix de ton corps ?

— Vu que je ne le paierai jamais qu'à toi seul, oui, sans la moindre hésitation. »

Et Angelo de ponctuer le sérieux de sa déclaration par un baiser un peu rude auquel Shura s'ouvrit cependant, avec une avidité à l'aune du néant qui venait de se substituer à ses pensées. N'y subsistait plus qu'une seule certitude : celle de son abdication.

* * *

[1] Imma : diminutif d'Immaculada, la sœur cadette de Shura qui s'est suicidée après avoir perdu son mari et son fils, victimes collatérales d'un affrontement entre Shura et les gardiens des Portes.

[2] [cf. UDC] Shion. Ce dernier a utilisé ses dons de prescience afin de manipuler les destins de chacun des douze chevaliers d'or de manière à créer des liens ou au contraire des oppositions entre eux et ce, afin de permettre la victoire du Sanctuaire contre les Portes.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 7/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Madrid, Espagne, 22 avril 2005_

Une routine s'était installée, alternances désordonnées de café, de cigarettes, d'alcool et de sexe. En guise de nourritures terrestres, ils se contentaient le plus souvent de repas livrés à domicile, parfois de menus régionaux que l'un ou l'autre décidait de composer sur un coup de tête, plus exceptionnellement de sorties dans les quartiers les plus animés de la capitale espagnole.

Quant à la nourriture spirituelle…

De longues conversations en tenaient lieu. Angelo réussissait à le faire parler. Le choix qu'il avait fait de mettre en sommeil sa volonté de ramener Shura parmi les siens, du moins en apparence, avait porté ses fruits; mis en confiance, le Capricorne se détendait. Il allait sans dire que ce dernier mettait, de son côté, toute la meilleure volonté du monde à en donner l'impression. Au fond, chacun savait qu'il était manipulé, en toute connaissance de cause. Mais chacun aussi avait besoin d'une trêve, fut-elle calculée.

Oh, bien sûr, le Sanctuaire ne se trouvait jamais très loin. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, alors qu'il constituait tout ce qu'avait été leur vie jusqu'ici ? Et puis… Il convenait d'admettre que cette parenthèse qu'ils s'octroyaient revêtait de nombreuses similitudes avec les missions qu'ils avaient menées ensemble par le passé. Stationnés parfois plusieurs jours dans un pays étranger, leur univers réduit à celui de leur statut de chevalier d'or, ils étaient parvenus à construire une amitié sur ces bases, en dépit des débuts chaotiques de leur première rencontre [1].

Oui, au final, la familiarité des repères ainsi retrouvés avait quelque chose de rassurant. Mis à part le sexe. Une grande nouveauté pour l'un et l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Peu importait ces dernières d'ailleurs, la finalité immédiate de leurs étreintes étant identique pour les deux. Jouissance du corps, apaisement de l'esprit, sommeil. Quant à tâcher d'identifier ce qui les guidait chacun de leur côté vers ce chemin commun, ils ne s'y attardaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant spécialement enclin à vouloir trouver des réponses. Angelo, qui n'avait pas réfléchi à la question, ne souhaitait pas que Shura le fasse à sa place, et Shura, qui savait qu'Angelo n'y réfléchissait pas, n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui donner envie de le faire.

Toutefois, ils n'y couperaient pas. Tôt ou tard. Et parce que cela, au moins, ils le savaient, leurs conversations interminables s'ingéniaient à contourner le sujet très au large. Une manœuvre d'évitement somme toute acrobatique, à tel point d'ailleurs que par la force des choses ils finissaient par buter contre d'autres obstacles qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'aborder de front, sous peine de revenir à leur point de départ.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un soir, l'Espagnol se mit à parler de sa famille. Il était tard, quelque part entre minuit et une heure du matin, et les reliefs de leur repas pris à la va-vite durcissaient dans les assiettes qu'ils avaient négligemment repoussées au bout du comptoir de la cuisine. Une bouteille de Rioja, vide, trônait entre eux, et sa sœur jumelle alimentait avec une belle régularité les deux verres à pied qu'ils portaient un peu trop souvent à leurs lèvres.

Avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, le Cancer demeurait cependant vigilant au sujet des quantités ingurgitées par son alter ego. Angelo avait beau s'assurer au quotidien que le stock de médicaments qu'il avait caché ne diminuait pas, avoir confisqué la dernière ordonnance encore valable dans le portefeuille du Capricorne, il n'avait aucune certitude quant à la force de persuasion d'un séduisant Ibérique bien sous tous rapports, exercée à l'encontre d'une jolie pharmacienne. En outre, il avait conservé dans un coin sa cervelle, pour les dieux seuls savaient quelle raison, une vague information qui, en substance, rappelait que mélanger alcools et anti-douleurs n'avait rien de très heureux. D'autorité, l'Italien s'était de fait attribué le rôle d'échanson et le prenait très au sérieux. Même en ce qui concernait son propre verre. Après tout, on est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même.

Pour dire toute la vérité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient un tel sujet. Bien au contraire; le Cancer savait depuis belle lurette tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir concernant la famille Gutierrez-Tejero. Il avait été assez secoué de découvrir que l'un de ses pairs avait conservé une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale pour en avoir retenu chaque détail [2]. A l'instar d'un de ces contes merveilleux qu'on raconte aux enfants, dont ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas réels mais auquel ils aimeraient beaucoup croire. Quand bien même le conte n'est pas parfait. Bien qu'il ne donnât pas l'impression de juger la situation, Shura avait fait part à Angelo, longtemps auparavant, des difficultés de communication qu'il avait toujours rencontrées avec son frère aîné. Il évoquait néanmoins rarement le problème, et ce soir-là il ne s'était pas appesanti sur le sujet plus que ça, comme à son habitude. Non, c'était de sœur dont il avait eu envie de parler. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, près d'un an plus tôt.

Le premier réflexe du Cancer fut de l'amener sur un autre terrain, mais il réprima bien vite cette dérisoire tentative de protection. Ce ne serait pas parce que l'Espagnol n'en parlerait pas qu'il cesserait d'y penser. Et Angelo savait très bien que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas achevé son deuil. Aussi l'écouta-t-il, en s'évertuant à conserver le silence.

Shura aimait profondément sa petite sœur. Le plus difficile pour lui, lorsqu'il avait dû aller suivre son entraînement dans les Pyrénées n'avait pas été de quitter sa mère et son frère, mais bien cette petite gamine qui le suivait partout depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher. Il l'avait protégée des chutes, il lui avait appris à parler, il avait veillé jalousement sur elle jusqu'à son départ. Elle avait pleuré ce jour-là.

Tandis que le Capricorne s'abîmait dans ses souvenirs, l'Italien se rappelait qu'il avait rencontré Imma, un jour. Celui au cours duquel, alors qu'il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, Shura et lui avaient fait un détour par l'Andalousie à l'issue d'une mission en Espagne. Le Masque de Mort qu'il arborait à l'époque avait tant et plus rechigné à cette idée saugrenue et parfaitement navrante; mais le Angelo qui était tapi derrière crevait trop d'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait une vraie famille pour ne pas se laisser convaincre au bout du compte.

Elle devait avoir, quoi, douze, treize ans ? Shura et elle se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La même tignasse brune, le même regard sombre et étroit, la même fierté digne et altière. Ce qui ne l'avait cependant pas empêchée de témoigner d'une certaine frayeur lorsque le Cancer l'avait gratifiée de son regard cruel. Seule l'apparente confiance que Shura témoignait à l'égard de cet étranger morbide l'avait empêchée de fuir, voire même avait piqué sa curiosité d'adolescente. Mais à l'époque, l'emprise du Masque était telle sur son porteur que celui-ci n'avait rien vu d'autre dans la jeune fille qu'un être fragile et par conséquent, dénué d'intérêt. Ce qui, fort paradoxalement, avait rassuré Shura comme il le lui dit tout à coup, extirpant Angelo de ses pensées.

« Je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu t'intéresses à elle.

— Le syndrome du petit chaperon rouge et du grand méchant loup ? Rétorqua le Cancer sans pouvoir cependant cacher son hilarité.

— Elle pouvait être d'une telle naïveté, parfois… » Un sourire mince et mélancolique animait le visage de l'Espagnol : « Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'elle te connaisse. Toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait apprécié. »

Angelo ne trouva rien à répondre, alors que Shura rattrapait le cours de sa mémoire. Devenu chevalier d'or, il avait bénéficié d'une plus grande latitude dans ses déplacements et ses absences du Sanctuaire. Il avait ainsi pu assister au mariage de sa sœur puis, quelques années plus tard, au baptême de son neveu. Sans l'avouer, il avait été touché par l'attention d'Imma à son égard, qui avait conféré à l'enfant, en guise de second prénom, celui de son frère préféré s'opposant en cela à la volonté matriarcale qui exigeait que ce privilège revienne au chef de famille disparu. Il avait été présent autant que ses fonctions l'avaient permis. Jusqu'à ce jour où sa présence, justement, avait précipité sa sœur bien-aimée dans le malheur [3].

Le silence se fit, Shura écrasant un énième mégot dans le cendrier qui débordait entre les verres.

« Je me dis souvent que si je n'étais pas reparti à ce moment-là, alors peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher… Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est ça qui est le plus difficile à admettre. Peu importe les décisions que j'ai prises ou celles que j'aurais pu prendre, tout cela serait quand même arrivé. Dans tous les cas… »

Angelo vit les phalanges de l'Espagnol blanchir autour du verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il le serrait si fort que le Cancer, l'espace d'un instant, visualisa des éclats brillants et acérés se répandre et entailler la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce n'était que l'écarlate du vin que Shura fit disparaître d'un revers de main.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse, rappela l'Italien au bout d'un moment.

— C'est vrai. Mais elle a le goût de la vengeance. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Angelo y lut l'exact reflet du sien propre qu'il avait observé bien des années plus tôt face au miroir, dans l'heure qui avait suivi la mort d'Alessandro Baldassari. De l'impuissance doublée de la compréhension subite et brutale que son acte avait été inutile. Qu'il n'avait rien effacé. Qu'il allait malgré tout l'obliger à vivre avec lui-même et un passé qu'il avait cru pouvoir biffer d'un trait de sang.

En sus de son bras devenu inutile, et dont il massait depuis quelques minutes l'épaule d'un air absent, Shura devait à présent continuer d'exister avec la perte d'une partie de lui-même chevillée au corps. Un vide effrayant dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser alors que ce qui l'emplissait encore quelques mois plus tôt avait disparu avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce qu'il escomptait laisser de lui ne serait jamais plus. Il aurait pu continuer seul, s'il avait eu la certitude que quelque part, il vivait encore au travers des siens. Mais sans eux, il n'avait plus de substance.

* * *

Laminé une fois de plus par la douleur, l'Espagnol finit par s'endormir, allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur la cuisse d'Angelo. Tantôt ils avaient abandonné la cuisine, sans rien ranger derrière eux, pour s'affaler devant la rediffusion de l'inévitable derby entre le FC Séville et le Bétis. Le Capricorne connaissait pourtant déjà le résultat du match – un à zéro pour le Bétis – mais à vrai dire son besoin de concentrer son attention sur un élément qui n'en requérait aucune, ainsi que de se laisser anesthésier par la chaleur du cosmos de l'Italien, avait dicté le choix du programme.

Une lueur verdâtre reflétée sur son visage, le Cancer regardait sans la voir la télévision dont le son était coupé. Sous son crâne s'entrechoquaient les paroles et les souvenirs de Shura, les inflexions de sa voix et les ombres de son regard. Il avait enfin compris. Le sentiment d'inutilité du Capricorne ne se limitait pas à la perte de ce qu'il estimait être sa pleine puissance; il se nourrissait également, et par-dessus tout, de la faillite de son être. Angelo avait cru que l'abîme dans lequel son alter ego avait sombré à l'issue du suicide de sa sœur [4] n'était pas dépourvu de fond. Un fond que Shura aurait fini par toucher pour remonter – certes péniblement – vers la lumière. Il s'était trompé.

La peur, irrépressible, incontrôlable, que le Cancer avait déjà éprouvée sous couvert de colère et de cynisme, était en train de revenir. Celle qui s'était déjà manifestée une fois, le jour où il avait failli flanquer son poing dans le visage de son ami, tant les propos de ce dernier lui avaient glacé le sang. Ce jour où l'Espagnol avait parlé de mourir [5].

Il baissa les yeux vers la tête qui s'alourdissait sur sa jambe. Son compagnon respirait doucement. Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Angelo approcha sa main du visage endormi, pour l'arrondir autour d'une joue, avant de laisser son autre bras passer en travers du torse et l'entourer. Il se pencha alors, jusqu'à ce que son front vienne effleurer celui de Shura. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux à son tour. Et, le plus absurdement du monde, se mette à prier.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 23 avril 2005_

Angelo s'éveilla, le désir très nettement chevillé à son bas-ventre, en dépit de sa bouche pâteuse des excès avinés de la veille au soir. Se redressant sur un coude, il tâcha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Tant bien que mal, il avait traîné Shura jusqu'au lit où le Capricorne s'était rendormi derechef, un Cancer collé dans son dos. L'Italien n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, en proie à un épuisement qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Pourquoi ? Les bribes de leur conversation lui revinrent en mémoire, mais curieusement dépourvues de cette angoisse qui l'avait fait errer de rêve en cauchemar tout au long du reste de la nuit. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des caprices nocturnes de sa cervelle, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle lui foutait la paix de ce côté-là. Il fallait croire que cela n'avait été qu'un répit bienheureux. Néanmoins, un malaise diffus persistait, qu'il avait du mal à appréhender parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ou plus dans la lumière crue du matin qui se déversait sur le lit et le faisait cligner des yeux.

Il passa une main sur son crâne hirsute pour le frotter avec vigueur. A cet instant son regard tomba sur le comptoir de la cuisine qu'il entrevoyait par-delà les doubles portes vitrées entrouvertes qui l'en séparaient de la chambre, alors que l'odeur du café frais venait lui chatouiller les narines. Shura s'était manifestement levé tôt, et avait pris le temps de ranger et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avant de prendre une douche que le Cancer entendait couler avec une régularité rassurante.

Rien que de très normal en somme, et bien éloigné des atermoiements de la veille. Angelo se laissa retomber sur le matelas dans un soupir. Il avait exagéré ses appréhensions. Paniqué pour pas grand-chose. Sans doute. A force de marcher sur des œufs, il avait fini par accorder trop d'importance à ce qui n'était que des détails à la con. Sûrement. Il se surprit à se féliciter que l'Espagnol n'en sache rien. Il se foutrait de lui, et il aurait bien raison. Et en parlant d'Espagnol… Le Cancer redressa la tête pour regarder en direction de ses pieds. L'autre partie de son cerveau – l'inférieure – ne s'embarrassait décidément de rien. Il s'étira une dernière fois et, bien décidé à accorder enfin toute son attention aux exigences de son corps lesquelles se faisaient de plus en plus revendicatrices, il s'achemina vers la salle de bains.

Dingue comme un carré de douche de taille somme toute raisonnable pouvait subitement se réduire comme peau de chagrin à l'idée de contenir deux carrures de chevaliers d'or au lieu d'une seule. Shura ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher ni même ouvrir la paroi translucide, immobile comme il l'était, la tête sous le jet bouillant, les yeux fermés et un bras tendu à l'horizontale, la main posée bien à plat contre le mur. Aussi, alors qu'il sursautait en prenant conscience d'une invasion italienne sur son territoire, la pensée fugitive qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, en train de s'abrutir de vapeur, lui traversa l'esprit. Un grognement, et un coup de hanche qui le propulsa à moins d'un centimètre d'un mitigeur menaçant, achevèrent de l'extirper de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Protesta le Capricorne qui commençait à envisager de pivoter sur lui-même avant de s'encastrer définitivement sur la robinetterie. Tu vas me mettre en retard.

— Pourquoi ?

— Voyons voir… A cause du truc dur que je sens contre mes fesses, peut-être ?

— J'ai envie de toi, marmonna Angelo, la bouche plaquée contre la nuque de son alter ego, et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gigoter.

— Sans. Blague. »

Tant bien que mal, l'Espagnol réussit néanmoins à se dévisser le cou pour dévisager un Cancer l'air sûr de lui, avant de laisser son regard descendre jusqu'à l'objet du délit. Le salaud. C'est qu'il avait préparé son coup. Le préservatif était déjà là, quant aux doigts fureteurs qui s'insinuaient entre eux, ils étaient bien trop glissants pour être honnêtes. Shura eut un haut-le-corps sous l'effet du majeur qui entrait en lui, sans grande difficulté cependant comme le confirma sa voix ramollie, qui rajouta, juste pour la forme :

« J'ai rendez-vous au journal, dans moins d'une demi-heure…

— … Et pour une fois dans ta vie, tu seras en retard. Tu verras – un index vint rejoindre son aîné, tirant un gémissement au Capricorne – on s'en remet. »

D'autorité, Angelo avait passé son menton au-dessus de l'épaule de son partenaire – lequel se cambrait inexorablement sous l'effet de la caresse qui, malgré toute sa volonté, le faisait onduler contre le ventre ferme derrière lui – et parcourait de ses lèvres fébriles la ligne durcie de la mâchoire du Capricorne. La joue de ce dernier se plaqua brutalement contre le carrelage ruisselant lorsque l'Italien le pénétra, les deux mains crochetées sur ses fesses, et les écartant largement. Pour ne pas crier – du moins, pas tout de suite – Shura avait serré les dents, se mordant au passage l'intérieur de la joue. Le sang se mêlait à la salive qu'il ravala dans un hoquet, lorsqu'il devina l'autre enfin planté en lui jusqu'à la garde, dur et impérieux. Angelo lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration; déjà ses paumes assuraient leur prise sur les hanches de l'Espagnol, déjà il reculait pour mieux revenir, le remplir, l'envahir jusqu'à lui soustraire un râle qui devait tout au plaisir, et bien peu à la douleur, lorsque la pression à l'intérieur de lui se fit incroyablement sensible. Sa main droite échappa à ses derniers lambeaux de volonté pour filer jusqu'au bas de son propre ventre, et enserrer son membre si gonflé qu'il en devenait dérangeant. Le rythme qu'il lui imprima ne mit guère de temps à se calquer sur celui qui lui pilonnait les reins; mais il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la chaleur, soudain dorée, de leurs deux corps emboîtés surpassa celle de l'eau bouillante qui n'avait pas cessé de couler sur eux.

Angelo ne le maintenait plus que par une main, l'autre ayant contourné le flanc musclé qui ondoyait contre lui pour d'abord aller s'égarer contre une pointe durcie, avant de se poser au centre d'un torse malmené par la respiration trépidante de son partenaire. Sans en avoir conscience, il avait resserré le corps de Shura contre le sien, tout en continuant à aller et venir en lui, toujours plus vite, et surtout, toujours plus loin. Il voulait… Il ne savait pas vraiment. Juste le sentir, là, autour de lui ? Non, pas seulement. Il se mordit les lèvres de frustration, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux drus et sombres devant lui, plaquant le Capricorne encore un peu plus contre le mur. Etre en lui, complètement, totalement, se noyer dans son être jusqu'à s'y confondre et lui donner, enfin, ce que… Le plaisir n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir être contenu et il lui arracha un gémissement alors qu'il tentait une dernière fois d'offrir à son compagnon un peu de cette vie et de cette énergie qu'il avait en trop. Il le fallait. Il fallait que Shura prenne, tout. Et s'il ne voulait pas, alors c'était à lui, Angelo, de l'obliger à prendre. Et il pouvait y arriver. Il le devait.

Il ne relâcha pas une fois qu'ils eurent joui, au même moment. Au contraire. L'étreinte du Cancer s'accentua encore un peu plus, même si tout en se retirant il offrit un champ un peu plus libre à l'autre homme qui se laissa aller en arrière, dans un soupir. L'Espagnol agrippa le bras qui l'entravait pour s'en détacher; sans succès.

« Angelo ? »

Le visage de ce dernier était toujours abrité dans les mèches brunes de son compagnon. Néanmoins, le voile léger de cosmos qui protégeait leurs deux corps du ruissellement de l'eau s'effaçait peu à peu, et ils furent bientôt de nouveau submergés par le flot toujours aussi chaud.

« Hé… fit de nouveau Shura plus doucement, sa voix rendue chuintante par le jet ininterrompu au-dessus d'eux. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu sais.

— Non, attends. »

La voix d'Angelo avait une drôle d'intonation. Le Capricorne regretta tout à coup avec une violence qui l'étonna lui-même, de ne pas pouvoir se retourner. De ne pas voir le visage de l'Italien. De ne pas lire en lui. Sa main, qu'il avait laissée sur l'avant-bras du Cancer, glissa jusqu'aux doigts crispés sur son torse. Elle s'y agrippa. Shura demeura encore un long instant silencieux, attentif à la respiration de l'homme derrière lui, aux battements de son cœur, désordonnés, et qui cognaient contre son dos. Cela faisait comme un écho. Une vibration profonde qui coupa soudain les jambes du Capricorne. S'il n'avait pas été retenu par l'étreinte de son ami, il se serait effondré sous l'effet de l'évidence, qui venait de lui revenir en pleine face.

« Dis… » L'Espagnol déglutit avec difficulté, tandis que la voix étouffée d'Angelo effleurait sa nuque : « … Tu ne ferais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça, quoi ? Répondit-il, soudain glacé en dépit de la brûlure de l'eau sur ses épaules.

_Me rejeter. Me laisser. M'abandonner. _

— Partir. »

Shura prit une profonde inspiration. Se redressa. Chassa ce foutu sentiment nourri d'attentes, d'espoirs et de désirs. Refoula le chagrin qu'il savait ne bientôt plus pouvoir maintenir à distance. Rejeta l'évidence. Et se retourna.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. »

Trop tard. Angelo lui dérobait déjà son visage pour saisir la bouteille de gel douche qu'il secoua à deux reprises avant de commenter, sarcastique :

« Ça va être juste, pour deux. »

* * *

Lorsque Shura quitta l'appartement, il avait le bras en écharpe. L'Italien se garda du moindre commentaire en le voyant jeter d'une main malhabile une veste sur son épaule valide, et encore moins de l'aider même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Il savait que le Capricorne détestait subir cette immobilisation mais, sans la béquille de ses médicaments, alléger la contrainte sur son épaule blessée était la meilleure "solution" qu'il ait trouvée.

_Là, il me déteste,_ songea Angelo en entendant la porte claquer un peu trop fort sur les talons de son alter ego, lequel ne lui avait pas fait l'aumône d'un "au revoir". Sans doute la douleur s'était-elle réveillée tantôt, lorsqu'il l'avait laissé s'habiller... Pas grave. Shura pouvait bien le maudire à l'envie – ce qui en soi n'aurait guère d'effet sur le karma déjà passablement abîmé du Cancer – la douleur bien présente persisterait à le rattacher à une réalité qu'il fuyait. Et lorsqu'il en aurait marre… Angelo acheva sa demi-tasse de café en une dernière gorgée avant d'allumer une cigarette, un pli amer coincé au bord des lèvres. La résistance, c'est bien, mais par définition, ça s'érode. Shura n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir rentrer au Sanctuaire.

La silhouette sombre achevait de s'engouffrer dans un taxi en contrebas de l'immeuble quand l'Italien alla repêcher son portable au fond de son sac. Le dernier numéro composé était toujours le même, aussi n'eut-il qu'à appuyer sur la touche d'appel pour tomber sur la voix de Marine :

« C'est moi.

— Je t'ai laissé deux messages, rétorqua-t-elle sans autre préambule.

— Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu te rappeler plus tôt.

— Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu les as écoutés, mes messages ?

— Non. » Concéda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il tenta de ne pas transposer dans le ton de sa voix.

Un soupir excédé lui répondit. Elle le savait pourtant, non ? Angelo détestait plus que cordialement son téléphone. Et la messagerie était, à ses yeux, un autre avatar de cet asservissement dont il se serait bien passé. S'il avait pu. Et s'il l'avait voulu, par la même occasion.

« Tu ne prévois toujours pas de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? » La lassitude pointait sous les mots de la jeune femme.

« Il refuse toujours de retourner au Sanctuaire.

— Ça va faire trois semaines, Angelo – _déjà ? _Retint l'Italien de justesse tout en jetant un œil au calendrier des postes punaisé à la crédence – Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ? »

_Faut croire que non_, rétorqua le Cancer in petto, tandis que Marine reprenait déjà sur un ton légèrement précipité, sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter :

« C'est sa vie, pas la tienne. Tu ne peux pas dé…

— Tu me manques. »

C'était vrai. Et Angelo fut tout étonné de se rendre compte que son inconscient avait parlé plus vite que lui. Dans le silence que la sincérité abrupte de sa déclaration avait induit, il releva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, observant la ville somme toute étrangère qui s'étalait sous le ciel gris. Un besoin dévorant, et soudain, de calme et de tranquillité venait de surgir, recouvrant le chaos de ses pensées. Un besoin… de paix. Celle qu'il avait commencé à apprivoiser, en acceptant de laisser Marine entrer dans sa vie. Celle qui tout à coup venait à lui manquer, alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience que le plat dans lequel il avait sauté à pieds joints tanguait dangereusement. A l'autre bout du fil, un bonheur simple auquel il avait cessé d'aspirer pendant de trop nombreuses années l'attendait. Une vie normale. Un amour sain. Il s'était battu, avait failli crever, pour retrouver tout cela et le conserver. Mais…

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit la jeune femme au bout d'un moment, la voix altérée en dépit du ton rogue qu'elle s'ingéniait à adopter.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

— Non, je ne sais pas ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir, figure-toi ! Bon sang, Angelo, ce n'est tout de même pas si compliqué ! »

Elle était à bout de nerfs. Par sa faute, comprit-il avec un pincement cruel au cœur. Pourtant, si, c'était compliqué. Ça l'était devenu en tout cas et le Cancer aurait beau reporter son attention ailleurs, n'importe où, dorénavant il ne pouvait plus ignorer cet état de fait. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur la ville ne pouvaient plus faire l'impasse ce qui était en train de se passer. Un grand vide tout froid se creusa dans sa poitrine, ponctué par un _miseria _silencieux. Merde.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Puis une autre. Allons, les situations désespérées, ça n'existait pas. Et paniquer n'aurait d'autre effet que de le faire patiner dans la semoule. Il y avait une solution. Forcément. Une solution pour Shura, pour elle et pour lui.

« Je vais revenir, promit-il. Bientôt. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien de… fâcheux, ici.

— De "fâcheux" ? »

Devait-il lui en parler ? Lui confier ses craintes ? Il savait que Marine, du fait de sa non appartenance au cercle des XII, n'était pas en mesure d'appréhender les liens forgés au cours des derniers mois. A dire vrai, il n'espérait pas qu'elle les comprenne un jour. Parce que c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais lui devait vivre avec et il ne pouvait s'en détacher, l'eût-il voulu de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai peur que Shura fasse une connerie. » Finit-il par admettre, et entendre sa propre voix prononcer ces mots qu'il s'était refusé à ne serait-ce que formuler dans un coin de sa tête lui fit un drôle d'effet. Un effet dont il se serait bien passé. « Si je m'en vais maintenant, et que ça tourne mal…

— Tu ne crois pas que, comme d'habitude, tu exagères, non ? »

Malgré le dédain que la jeune femme avait jeté dans ses paroles, Angelo n'eut aucune difficulté à discerner la pointe d'inquiétude qui perçait par en dessous. Il lui avait déjà laissé entendre que le Capricorne n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, psychologiquement s'entendait; cette fois, au moins, les choses étaient claires.

« Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. »

Un silence, puis :

« … Je comprends. » Le Cancer retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. « Dans ce cas, effectivement, il serait souhaitable qu'il rentre au Sanctuaire à moins que tu ne puisses te faire remplacer à ses côtés. »

Logique imparable de la part d'une femme comme Marine, à laquelle Angelo ne trouva subitement rien à répondre. Elle n'avait pas tort, il devait bien l'admettre, tout comme dans le même temps, il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde une telle alternative. A cette idée, une ride profonde vint barrer son front, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son mégot éteint.

« Ce sera difficile. » Répondit-il au prix d'un effort non négligeable pour réprimer un accès d'agressivité.

Marine ne prit pas la peine d'argumenter plus avant. Exaspération, fatigue ou résignation, le Cancer n'en savait rien et il lui sut gré de ne pas le gratifier d'une réponse qui, dans tous les cas, n'aurait convenu ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

« Tiens-moi au courant, fit-elle enfin, sa voix ayant retrouvé une note plus posée.

— Comme toujours. Marine… ?

— Non, tais-toi. Tu devrais raccrocher, plutôt. »

* * *

Lorsque Shura rentra, en fin d'après-midi, il constata que quelque chose avait changé dans l'appartement du salon et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte que, non, près de la fenêtre et le dos à la porte n'était pas la position habituelle du fauteuil dépareillé des lieux.

Deux pieds nus négligemment croisés sur une pile de livres le renseignèrent sur l'état d'occupation dudit fauteuil. Sans un mot mais avec un soupir, le Capricorne se délesta de sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, et passa l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras par-dessus sa tête. Il prit le temps de faire couler un peu d'eau du robinet dans le premier verre a priori propre qu'il trouva et, tout en buvant, se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Pour trouver un Angelo tout à fait endormi, la tête ramenée sur l'épaule selon un angle des plus inconfortables, un livre ouvert posé à l'envers sur sa cuisse. Le verre de l'Espagnol demeura un instant suspendu dans les airs, avant qu'il ne le pose sur le bar derrière lui, en prenant soin de ne pas le heurter. Il n'avait tout à coup pas envie de réveiller le Cancer.

Il aurait pu, sans trop de difficulté, se persuader qu'il tenait là l'occasion unique de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de silence, chez lui, et ce pour la première fois depuis bientôt un mois. Avoir un Angelo chez soi, toujours prêt à bavarder de tout et de rien, était susceptible de générer à terme une gueule de bois permanente. Aussi, ces petits moments où Morphée se montrait le plus fort face à un Cancer coriace était du pain béni pour un Capricorne qui, depuis toujours, aimait à se repaître de calme. Et la situation actuelle n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette aspiration.

Oui, il aurait effectivement pu s'en convaincre si, au fond, il n'avait pas plutôt envie de profiter du spectacle. Même si ce qu'il observait n'était pas tant les mains nerveuses et fortes, abandonnées sur le haut des cuisses qui tendaient un jean plus vieux qu'Hérode, ou la clavicule tatouée et dénudée par le col d'un tee-shirt blanc trop lâche, que le visage de l'Italien endormi, si différent dans le sommeil de celui qu'il arborait en temps normal.

L'Espagnol n'en était pas surpris; il avait appris, depuis des années, à guetter cet autre Angelo qui parfois surgissait, dans les moments les plus inattendus. Il en avait supposé l'existence très tôt, peut-être même quelques jours après leur première rencontre. Aux yeux du Shura de l'époque, l'adolescent violent au caractère épouvantable qui venait de débarquer au Sanctuaire ne faisait que cultiver une attitude rebelle destinée à éloigner de lui à peu près tout le monde, et à lui permettre d'établir un tri dans cette masse qu'il donnait l'impression de mépriser. Derrière se trouvait forcément un garçon normal, ou du moins aussi normal que le futur Capricorne.

Les mois qui avaient suivi avaient souvent menacé de faire mentir l'Ibérique. Surtout dans les premiers temps. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Shura avait cru que tout n'était que fanfaronnades. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il s'était persuadé que jamais celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort n'oserait accomplir le quart de ce dont il se vantait. Il avait eu tort.

Devant le déchaînement de cruauté et de violence dont avait preuve le Cancer au cours de leur première mission commune, devant cette figure éclaboussée par le sang de ses victimes, devant ce regard luisant de folie meurtrière, les convictions de Shura à son égard avaient fait plus que vaciller. Il avait alors voulu se détourner de celui qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un ami. Le rejeter au loin et oublier jusqu'à son existence, pour ne pas se maudire de lui avoir fait confiance. Et alors même qu'il lui assénait froidement sa décision, debout face au masque que le Cancer lui opposait au beau milieu du carnage, il _le_ vit pour la première fois. Le gosse. Le gamin qui se cachait là derrière. Les traits s'étaient arrondis, les yeux adoucis, la bouche qui voulait demeurer obstinément close s'était entrouverte comme pour prononcer des mots dont le jeune Italien ne connaissait pas le sens. Cela n'avait duré que l'espace d'une seconde avant que l'autre ne se détourne d'un pas rageur, prenant acte du rejet dont il venait d'être gratifié. Ce fut ce jour-là que Shura le rattrapa pour la première fois.

Depuis, et à maintes reprises, il avait eu l'occasion de retrouver Angelo derrière Masque de Mort. Le plus souvent lorsque ce dernier se croyait à l'abri des regards, seul dans le monde absurde qu'il s'était fabriqué. Un monde qui l'effrayait, Shura l'avait toujours su sans jamais en faire état. Les cauchemars du Cancer ne lui étaient pas inconnus, de même que ses accès de fureur aussi brefs qu'ils étaient brutaux, et qui le laissaient souvent sans autre force que celle de se réfugier dans la solitude. L'Espagnol n'intervenait jamais dans ces moments-là; il se contentait simplement d'être _là _quand le Cancer se décidait à émerger de nouveau dans cette réalité qu'il détestait tant. Parce qu'il savait que l'humain qui se cachait derrière le monstre avait trop peur d'être abandonné.

A cette idée, le poing droit du Capricorne se serra le long de sa cuisse, sans qu'il ne quitte le visage d'Angelo des yeux. Les quelques mots que ce dernier avait laissé échapper le matin même trouvaient là un écho familier, mais qui lui sembla bien cruel tout à coup.

Il détailla encore de longues minutes les traits apaisés et détendus de l'autre homme, les cils qui ombraient la ligne des paupières closes sous la lumière rasante de cette fin de journée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur un souffle régulier, le tout empreint d'une jeunesse incongrue que le quotidien avait depuis longtemps chassée. Oui, il le connaissait bien ce visage, tant il l'avait observé, scruté, tout au long de ces années où ils avaient vécu l'un à côté de l'autre. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer à présent : il le connaissait par cœur.

La tête de l'Italien se redressa contre le dossier du fauteuil, avant de basculer de l'autre côté, en direction de Shura. Il fronça les sourcils, ravala un bâillement et tout en s'étirant, ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Ah… C'est toi… » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix encore plus enrouée que d'habitude, le regard plongé dans celui de l'Espagnol qui n'avait pas bougé. « Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentré ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Je… Je me suis endormi, je crois. » Et de sourire, à mi-chemin entre une lassitude et une paix qui troublèrent le Capricorne bien plus que la main qu'Angelo se passa dans la nuque avant de l'y laisser et de s'étirer de nouveau. Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas décrochés l'un de l'autre lorsque le Cancer demanda, toujours à mi-voix :

« Tu as encore mal ? »

Shura n'avait nul besoin de partir en quête de son propre reflet pour comprendre que l'autre ne posait pas cette question par simple curiosité. La souffrance sourde qu'il sentait pulser dans son flanc gauche depuis le matin avait, ainsi qu'à sa détestable habitude, certainement creusé les cernes sous ses yeux, et éteint les reflets dans ses pupilles. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser son épaule valide, sans répondre.

« Approche. »

Angelo avait tendu sa main libre vers le Capricorne en une invite à laquelle l'Ibérique répondit en s'asseyant de biais sur le large accoudoir du fauteuil, à demi tourné vers son alter ego. Déjà la chaleur s'accentuait entre eux, leurs cosmos se répondant l'un l'autre indépendamment de leurs volontés. Tout en percevant le fluide bienfaisant glisser sous sa peau et se concentrer sur les chairs blessées, Shura murmura à son tour :

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller.

— Tu m'as regardé trop fort, dans ce cas. Parce que moi, je fais toujours très attention lorsque tu dors.

— Tu me regardes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'Espagnol avec un sourire.

— Je te surveille. »

Dans les yeux cobalt rivés aux siens, Shura discernait une lueur amusée, dont il aurait pu se satisfaire si depuis quelques jours, il n'y distinguait pas en sus un voile trouble qui n'allait pas tarder à se déchirer. Angelo en avait-il conscience ? Et si oui, était-il seulement prêt à accepter ce qu'il recouvrait ? Le Capricorne avait voulu se persuader que ce voile, il ne faisait que l'imaginer, le rêver peut-être, et cela lui avait suffi. Jusqu'ici.

Alors qu'il portait ses doigts à la joue de l'Italien, que son pouce s'en allait glisser sur les lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvrirent sous la caresse, il comprit que tous les deux détenaient entre leurs mains un grand pouvoir et qu'eux seuls étaient en mesure de définir ce qu'il convenait d'en faire. Que la décision de l'un influerait sur la vie de l'autre, et inversement. Que dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient plus la possibilité de _ne pas _agir. Pourtant, ils allaient se tromper. Shura le savait. Il avait encore le choix de ne pas prendre cette responsabilité, de laisser Angelo assumer ce qui allait se passer. Mais c'était trop de lâcheté pour les ultimes lambeaux de fierté du Capricorne.

Aussi, malgré toutes les conséquences qu'il devinait déjà obscures et douloureuses, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait, malgré le peu de raison qui lui demeurait, il se pencha et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon.

Angelo posa sa main sur celle de l'Espagnol, qui entourait sa joue, avant de remonter le long du bras et de saisir entre ses doigts quelques mèches brunes qui avaient poussé sur la nuque. Il ne les tira pas, tout comme il n'exerça aucune force sur le cou penché vers lui. Attentif au souffle qui coulait en lui, il alla à la rencontre de sa chaleur pour le goûter de sa langue, glissant contre celle qui caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'enrouler à la sienne.

Ils avaient fermé les yeux.

Shura tenait à présent le visage du Cancer entre ses deux mains et tendait sa bouche vers lui, sans pourtant s'en emparer en totalité, savourant ce qu'il y explorait, ce qu'il y découvrait et ce que l'autre lui offrait avidement et sans autre retenue. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque, enfin, Angelo assura son emprise sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de lui échapper, et l'amener contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus profondément encore, fébriles de cette sensation qui courait dans leurs veines et qui allait bien au-delà du désir purement physique qui les avait accompagnés jusque là. Chacun aurait voulu se perdre dans l'autre en cet instant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à peine cependant, juste assez pour que leurs regards, égarés, se croisent de nouveau. Ce qu'ils y lurent les fit frissonner : ce baiser avait le goût d'une première fois.

* * *

[1] Référence au chapitre 33 de « Une deuxième chance »

[2] Référence au chapitre 33 de « Une deuxième chance »

[3] Référence au chapitre 24 de « Une deuxième chance »

[4] Référence au chapitre 25 de « Une deuxième chance »

[5] Référence au chapitre 30 de « Une deuxième chance »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 8/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: oui, je sais. J'avais dit: tous les quinze jours. Mais parce que je me rends compte qu'à ce rythme on y sera encore en 2014, parce que l'histoire, après tout, est terminée sur mon disque dur, et parce que je sais que ça vous fera plaisir (enfin, j'espère?), on va passer à un rythme de publication hebdomadaire. _Toutefois_, je ne m'engage pas sur ce rythme - je ne maîtrise pas tous les aléas de la vie réelle - et dans le pire des cas, une semaine pourrait sauter.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Madrid, Espagne, 30 avril 2005_

Il y avait une différence entre baiser et faire l'amour.

Et même une sacrée putain de différence comme aurait pu l'admettre le Cancer s'il avait pris la peine de prêter attention à la guirlande de signaux d'alerte qui clignotaient à qui mieux mieux sous son crâne. Ce que bien évidemment il ne fit pas. Parce que pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il ait conservé un pied dans la réalité.

A sa décharge, il convenait d'admettre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir lâché prise Shura avait tout autant que lui tourné le dos au monde extérieur. Ceci étant dit, ce dernier les y avait bien aidés : les quelques éclaircies des jours précédents, prémices prometteurs du printemps, avaient de nouveau cédé le pas à une pluie permanente et régulière. La ville, les rues, les gens, tous ployaient l'échine sous l'autorité grise et humide, jusqu'aux sons de l'existence qui se laissaient volontiers étouffer sous le murmure lancinant et hypnotique de l'eau ruisselant sans discontinuer. Alors, à quoi bon s'intéresser à l'extérieur ?

La réponse à cette question, les deux hommes l'avaient choisie d'un commun accord sans pourtant se consulter. Les frontières de leur monde _à eux_ se définissaient dorénavant par les murs qui les entouraient, par les fenêtres que parfois ils ouvraient, par la porte qui ne servait qu'à laisser passer de quoi subsister. Rien d'autre.

Quant à cette quatrième composante qu'était le temps, ils la savaient relative. A tel point d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient choisi de lui imposer leur loi. Le poignet d'Angelo qui reposait, abandonné, en travers du torse nu d'un Capricorne endormi, s'ornait d'une bande de peau plus claire, vestige de la montre qu'il avait abandonnée il ne savait plus trop où dans l'appartement; le radio-réveil digital, qui trônait sur la table de chevet au beau milieu d'un fatras indûment composé de paquets de cigarettes plus ou moins entamés, de cendriers plus ou moins pleins, et d'emballages vidés de leurs préservatifs, n'affichait plus que quatre huit clignotant paresseusement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait plus l'heure, ou la date, et à peine si tous deux se rendaient compte de l'alternance entre la nuit et le jour, réfugiés comme ils l'étaient derrière les lamelles des stores à demi rabattues.

Et dans cet univers minuscule, ils exploraient un monde incroyablement vaste : le leur. Celui au cœur duquel ils avaient décidé de se retrouver.

Il avait été facile jusqu'ici de se convaincre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi ce chemin, que tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une blague du destin au goût douteux, que l'un ne faisait que rendre service, et que l'autre prenait acte du coup de main, le tout au nom d'une bonne vieille amitié de vingt ans. Pour répondre à cet objectif, baiser n'était certes pas le premier moyen qui venait à l'esprit mais enfin, les événements s'étaient ainsi enchaînés qu'entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient si bien, la solution n'avait pas vraiment souffert d'atermoiement.

Mais les choses avaient changé.

Tous les deux s'étaient rendus coupables d'un mensonge identique et parfait, nourri de culpabilité et d'altruisme faussé. Un mensonge au travers duquel chacun s'était convaincu qu'il n'agissait que pour une seule et unique raison : le bien de l'autre. Un mensonge qui aurait pu avoir le goût de la vérité absolue si quelques jours plus tôt, par la grâce d'un instant de lucidité à la fois douloureuse et apaisée, tous deux n'avaient pas accepté l'évidence. Ce n'était pas pour l'autre, mais bien pour eux-mêmes qu'ils voulaient s'aimer. Pour faire cet amour qu'ils savaient exister, pour l'un depuis longtemps sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment admis, pour l'autre depuis peu mais qui avait tardé à l'admettre.

Alors, oui, ils faisaient l'amour. Réfugiés dans cette bulle qui excluait tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre, ils se découvraient à la fois attentifs et avides, de leurs êtres bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout de leurs sentiments réciproques qui s'entremêlaient aussi sûrement que leurs corps. Du point de vue technique, rien n'avait changé; ils s'étreignaient, toujours avec la même faim, la même force, s'embrassaient avec une soif identique, la douleur allait et venait, celle dans les reins étouffait celle dans les flancs, mais le besoin de se connaître à chaque seconde un peu plus avait remplacé le simple échange de bons procédés. Les gestes s'étaient faits parfois plus lents, souvent plus tendres; les lèvres se cherchaient, prenaient le temps de se savourer, se retrouvaient encore, juste pour un baiser échangé sans autre contrepartie. Les mains s'égaraient pour une caresse, sur une épaule, dans les cheveux, et restaient là, posées, pour la simple satisfaction d'un contact auquel ils en étaient venus à aspirer en permanence.

L'atmosphère trouble dans laquelle ils évoluaient, entre tabac, alcool et sexe, les isolaient encore un peu plus, et de la réalité, et de leur individualité. Se seraient-ils observés de l'extérieur qu'ils ne se seraient pas reconnus. Sans doute. Quant à savoir si ces deux hommes-là étaient soudain plus libres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, ou au contraire plus asservis qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, nul n'était en mesure de le savoir. Eux seuls détenaient cette réponse mais perdus dans le petit monde qui était devenu le leur, ils n'avaient ni les capacités et encore moins – il fallait bien l'avouer – le souhait de la formuler. Ils n'y pensaient pas, tout simplement.

* * *

Tout en s'étirant Angelo roula contre Shura qui dormait encore, allongé sur le dos à côté de lui. Il ronflait doucement. Posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule valide dans le creux de laquelle il avait enfoui son visage, il sentit son sexe s'éveiller contre la hanche de son amant. Mais en dépit de son désir grandissant, nourri par la peau chaude et tendue sur le ventre plat qui s'élevait à intervalles réguliers, il décida de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour depuis ce qui avait dû être le matin ? A vrai dire, le Cancer n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Beaucoup. Comme la veille. Et comme le lendemain, sûrement. Il aurait pu être plus précis s'il s'était donné la peine de jeter un œil dans la poubelle mais elle était trop loin, et lui trop bien, ainsi collé au Capricorne. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts entre les siens, qui reposaient sur le drap fatigué. Vu qu'il allait fatalement se rendormir – au diable les crampes qui faisaient chanter son estomac – il escomptait bien être aussitôt sorti de sa léthargie dès que l'Espagnol manifesterait la volonté de se lever.

_Il faut que je le surveille_ songea Angelo, dans un brouillard qui le fit douter un instant de ses propres réflexions. C'était là une vieille pensée qui ressurgissait à laquelle il n'avait plus prêté attention depuis… Depuis quand, au fait ? Que faisait-elle là, d'ailleurs ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Un tiraillement insistant sous son crâne lui aurait volontiers fourni la solution à ce mystère, mais le Cancer lui claqua la porte au nez. Pas envie. Pas le courage. Cette notion de "surveillance" étira un sourire sur ses lèvres, non dépourvu d'une certaine mélancolie. Et _avant_ ? Avant qu'il ne soit là, pendant toutes ces années passées l'un à côté de l'autre à ne partager qu'une partie de leur vie, qu'avait fait Shura ? Angelo n'en savait foutrement rien.

Cette idée creusait sa route depuis la veille; il crevait d'envie de savoir. Depuis ce premier jour où l'Espagnol lui avait confirmé sa bisexualité, plus rien. Il n'avait plus dit un mot sur ses frasques. Bon, d'accord, "frasques" était peut-être un peu fort, le Cancer acceptait d'en convenir. Mais enfin… Il avait soudain l'impression que s'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir une réponse satisfaisante à ces questions, il ne connaîtrait jamais tout à fait cet homme. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il aspirait plus que tout en cet instant, c'était bien celle-là. Pourquoi, il aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer – après tout, ils avaient vécu vingt ans d'amitié sans que de tels détails s'avèrent essentiels – mais il percevait que c'était important de savoir. Pour lui. Et s'il ne voulait rien lui dire ?

Angelo laissa échapper un soupir, qui aurait été bruyant s'il ne l'avait pas ravalé à temps. Il ne pouvait pas l'y obliger. Enfin… Si, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas comme ça. Et puis, avait-il seulement ce droit ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble que cela entraînait automatiquement des confidences sur l'oreiller. L'Italien n'avait rien à exiger du Capricorne. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Après tout, cet homme, là, qui dormait contre lui, avait été son ami… Non _était _encore son ami, envers et contre tout. Il lui avait offert sa confiance bien des années plus tôt, sans en savoir plus. Et cette confiance, elle était et serait toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive.

La fatigue était là, menaçait le Cancer de l'emporter dans le sommeil, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y céder. Pas tout de suite. Il y avait ce silence chuintant de la pluie au dehors, cet instant de calme absolu et confortable dont il avait envie de profiter. Pour repasser dans ses souvenirs tous ces moments qu'il vivait depuis que Shura avait abaissé ses barrières. Là encore les questions se bousculaient mais leurs réponses, Angelo avait envie de les découvrir par lui-même. Peut-être parce qu'elles l'aideraient à trouver les siennes.

Shura ne s'était pas expliqué, à proprement parler. Ses gestes avaient pallié pour partie ce que l'Italien commençait à appréhender. Des gestes qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été retenus pendant des années et de n'avoir existé que dans un rêve confus, lequel ne s'ancrait sur aucune réalité tangible. Ils en avaient plaisanté. Une taquinerie par ci, une pique par là, rien de vraiment consistant mais avec assez d'à-propos pour que le Cancer comprenne que l'autre cherchait à lui délivrer un message. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien reçu. A lui à présent de le faire sien, de se l'approprier… Il en avait envie et à la fois, un peu peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur même si en substance, les désirs que le Capricorne avait nourris à son égard par le passé ne revêtaient pas de réelle importance tant ils avaient été éthérés et pas vraiment réfléchis. Cela, tous les deux le savaient, et Shura s'en accommodait sans difficulté. Angelo, lui… Il en était assez troublé pour que cela le maintienne éveillé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si véritablement, il ne s'était aperçu de rien ou si, au fond, il l'avait deviné sans jamais l'admettre. La deuxième option lui apparaissait néanmoins peu probable. Ou alors, elle n'avait pas revêtu les mêmes atours, et l'avait trompé. Allez savoir…

Il ne trouva même pas la force de hausser les épaules; après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Rien. Ce qui ne s'était pas produit ne devait sûrement pas se produire et ruminer le passé ne présentait pas la moindre utilité, le Cancer avait payé assez cher pour le savoir.

Cette évidence crispa ses doigts autour de ceux de Shura et fit passer une ombre sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à tout ça… Le bon vieux réflexe vint cependant à son secours, son esprit se fermant sur la base de vieux automatismes qu'il reconnut avec amertume. Saleté de cervelle… Ne pouvait-il donc rien oublier ? S'endormir en cet instant lui apparut de facto comme étant une très mauvaise idée : cauchemar garanti à l'arrivée, qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'infliger au Capricorne.

Il était déjà redressé, assis sur le lit, lorsqu'un bras passa en travers de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se lever :

« Pourquoi tu t'agites, tout à coup ? Entendit l'Italien depuis l'oreiller dans lequel Shura venait d'enfouir son visage.

— Faim. Soif, grogna-t-il d'un ton suffisamment rogue pour que son compagnon le libère tout en se levant à son tour, et en demandant :

— Angelo ? Il y a quelque chose qui… ? »

Shura n'acheva pas sa question tandis que la tête du Cancer pivotait vers lui, un air de "N'insiste _surtout _pas" barrant sa figure. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace dirigée vers le Capricorne, aussi ne la considéra-t-il pas comme telle, mais plutôt un avertissement qu'Angelo se lançait à lui-même. Et il le comprit d'autant plus quand il le vit saisir le premier caleçon et le premier tee-shirt – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas à lui – qu'il trouva sur sa route pour les enfiler. Comme pour se cacher.

* * *

Un moment l'Espagnol considéra d'un air songeur la porte de la salle de bains qui venait de se refermer. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de son compagnon; mais sensibilisé comme il l'était depuis plusieurs jours à sa présence, tant physique qu'émotionnelle, il ne pouvait ignorer la détresse brutale qu'il venait de surprendre chez le Cancer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et il se rendit compte dans le même temps que c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Angelo, bien plus qu'à son propre égard. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais en avoir une conscience aussi évidente, c'était nouveau. Peut-être parce que tout ce qui aurait pu – avait pu – parasiter cette clairvoyance par le passé n'avait pas plus de substance qu'un vague souvenir lointain sur lequel il était devenu inutile de se pencher. Définitivement, l'Italien emplissait la totalité de ses pensées et de son être, sans laisser la moindre petite place au _reste_.

Nu et une cigarette incandescente coincée au coin des lèvres, le Capricorne s'en alla farfouiller dans le tas de paperasses diverses entassées sur la console de l'entrée. La nuit achevait de tomber et même s'il était encore tôt pour l'Espagnol qu'il était, le rythme décalé que les deux hommes avaient adopté lui rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis… la veille ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Au diable les coutumes locales, la faim se faisait assez sentir pour qu'il parvienne enfin à mettre la main sur le prospectus de leur livreur de pizza attitré. Angelo allait râler, une fois de plus, songea Shura sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire qu'un observateur extérieur aurait considéré comme oscillant entre l'amusement et la tendresse. Le seul pays capable de fabriquer de bonnes pizzas était l'Italie, et encore… pas partout. Dixit le pur produit sicilien non sans un habituel plissement de nez dégoûté à la vue de la production espagnole, qu'il finissait cependant toujours par avaler et ce, jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Après le prospectus, ce fut son téléphone que Shura s'ingénia à retrouver et ce faisant, il bouscula la console qui se montra assez sournoise pour déverser sur le sol tout ce qu'elle supportait. Et notamment une pluie de points fidélité.

« … Oui, une "Reina", grande taille. Vous pouvez rajouter du chorizo sur une moitié ? Vous serez gentille… » De sa main libre, l'Ibérique acheva de ramasser les contremarques, et rajouta : « Au bout de vingt points, elle est gratuite, non ?... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, merci. »

Tout en se redressant, il mit son téléphone sur vibreur avant d'établir un semblant de rangement avec ce qu'il avait collecté. Il lui semblait que tout cela n'était pas là, hier encore. Et pourtant… Le courrier non ouvert qui s'était accumulé, la poussière qui recouvrait le plateau, autant d'indices qui témoignaient du temps écoulé. Un temps qu'il parvenait si mal à estimer que son attention s'attarda un instant sur l'ordinateur portable, posé sur le bureau, mais fermé. Il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas avoir à retourner à la rédaction, sous réserve de rendre à la fin du mois le dossier qu'il devait établir pour le mensuel de mai. Mais la fin du mois… C'était quand ? Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il serait simple d'allumer la télévision et de tomber sur les informations pour le savoir. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler là dehors que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud, ni froid. Le Shura d'il y avait quelques mois à peine se serait insurgé violemment contre ce désintérêt tout à fait scandaleux; le Shura de l'instant présent s'en foutait. En toute connaissance de cause. Prêter attention à l'extérieur, au passage du temps, aux autres serait revenu à remettre le train en marche, celui qu'on n'arrêtait pas même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Bien sûr, il savait que cet arrêt impromptu en plein milieu de la voie ne pourrait pas durer. A un moment donné ou à un autre, ils allaient devoir débarrasser le plancher. Parce qu'ils gêneraient. Ou pire encore : parce qu'ils se gêneraient mutuellement.

Comme pour confirmer cette prémonition que le Capricorne cherchait déjà à enfouir au fin fond d'un tiroir oublié de sa conscience, une douleur aussi pernicieuse que violente lui transperça le flanc. Il serra les dents, s'obligea à ralentir ses mouvements, et après une paire de profondes inspirations, parvint à reprendre le contrôle. Plus ou moins. Il réalisa que ces derniers jours l'avaient vu oublier sa blessure. Oh bien sûr, pas de façon permanente, mais sur des laps de temps assez conséquents pour qu'il cesse d'y penser. Oui, jusqu'à cette réalité-là qui s'éloignait et s'évanouissait au loin, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le regard de l'Espagnol tomba sur son reflet, dans le miroir de l'entrée. La cicatrice s'étalait, obscène, depuis son épaule jusqu'à la partie supérieure de son sein gauche où elle s'étoilait, toujours violacée. Il retint un rire sec. En se figeant, le temps était aussi synonyme d'une condamnation perpétuelle. Or, en l'occurrence, que le train se remette en route ou pas, certaines choses demeureraient. Il détourna les yeux. Les ferma. Et son cosmos s'ouvrit, juste assez pour vibrer à l'unisson avec son complément qui le reconnut instantanément. Angelo n'en sortit pas de la salle de bains pour autant; Shura n'en avait pas besoin pourvu qu'il perçoive sa simple présence.

Une drogue ? Peut-être bien, après tout. Et quand bien même ? Le coton de la chemise noire glissant sur sa peau tandis qu'il l'enfilait le fit frissonner non pas de froid, mais du pâle écho des mains du Cancer sur son corps.

Il lui était arrivé de le désirer par le passé. Oh, jamais très longtemps. Une suggestion trouble, le plus souvent fugace, l'avait parfois saisi au cours des longues années qui avaient rythmé leur amitié : les quelques fois où derrière le chevalier d'or, il avait vu l'homme susceptible de combler ses envies de chair, avant de se rappeler de qui il s'agissait et de tout ce qui les liait.

Une fois ou deux, Shura en convenait, il lui était arrivé de s'octroyer du plaisir dans la solitude de ses fonctions, l'image de l'Italien chevillée à ses pensées. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé de culpabilité, et n'en éprouvait pas plus à présent. Mais les fantasmes qui avaient eu l'heur de rendre certaines de ses nuits passées moins oisives avaient aujourd'hui indubitablement gagné en consistance. Il pouvait dorénavant serrer cet autre corps contre le sien. Le toucher. L'explorer. Il commençait à en connaître les tours et les détours, les endroits qui le faisaient trembler, ceux qui lui tiraient un gémissement… Mais le Capricorne prenait conscience qu'il voulait plus. Qu'il voulait tout. Il l'avait déjà en lui, il le désirait autour de lui. Comme il l'avait imaginé.

A cette idée, son ventre se creusa alors que de ses doigts nerveux, il achevait de boutonner son pantalon. Ou du moins tentait de le faire, une érection aussi impérieuse qu'inattendue ayant décidé de lui rendre la tâche difficile. Un instant, il fut tenté; s'allonger sur le lit en désordre, glisser sa main dans son jean, fermer les yeux… Même l'eau qui s'arrêta subitement de couler derrière la porte fermée ne fut pas un prétexte suffisant pour qu'il chasse cette idée. Et si Angelo le surprenait ?

* * *

En effet, Angelo le surprit. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette humide battant ses hanches, il demeura un instant sur le seuil de la salle de bains, les yeux rivés sur le corps qui ondulait lascivement sur le lit dans l'obscurité, en face de lui. A demi habillé, la chemise ouverte sur son torse effleuré par les lumières de la ville, une main posée bien à plat sur son ventre et l'autre refermée sur son sexe autour duquel elle coulissait avec une allure hypnotique, Shura offrait le spectacle de son plaisir à l'autre homme qui le contemplait. Ce dernier, infiniment troublé, ravala sa salive tout en se gorgeant de la ligne parfaite du profil renversé sur l'oreiller, des lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle court, de la pomme d'Adam roulant sous la peau fine de la gorge, et du corps libéré de ses dernières entraves. Son attention se fixa sur les mains, sûres d'elles-mêmes, qui caressaient, libéraient, reprenaient au rythme du plaisir qu'elles délivraient. Et le Cancer fut subitement étreint par l'envie d'être ces mains-là.

Tout en dénouant la serviette qui tomba à ses pieds, il se rapprocha du lit sur lequel il posa d'abord un genou, puis un autre, avant de s'immobiliser tout à côté de l'Espagnol. Il vit le visage de ce dernier se tourner vers lui, ses yeux s'ouvrir sur deux pupilles sombres et étroites pour le regarder. Shura ne cessa pas pour autant ses gestes qui, au contraire, parurent gagner en intensité tandis qu'il se laissait sombrer dans le regard du Cancer. Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres qui l'appelaient, muettes, et y glisser sa langue qui en trouva une autre, chaude et avide. Le baiser dura l'éternité indûment raccourcie qu'il fallut à l'Italien pour que sa main s'égare sur le torse dénudé et rejoigne le bas du ventre, tendu par le désir. Sa bouche suivit le même chemin. Et ce fut bientôt elle qui, chassant les doigts par des mordillements, prit leur place autour du membre turgescent. Le dos du Capricorne à bout de souffle s'arqua lorsqu'il se sentit emprisonné tout au fond de la gorge de son amant. Il imaginait sans mal les lèvres autour de sa chair, l'enfoncement de cette dernière dans la bouche docile, il sentait la langue qui se pâmait sur son sexe brûlant, pourtant il éprouvait aussi le besoin de voir. A son tour.

Se redressant sur les oreillers, il laissa son regard se poser sur Angelo et le vide délicieux qui papillonnait dans ses entrailles s'accentua encore un peu plus. Il pouvait apercevoir l'autre homme allongé sur le ventre, les cuisses légèrement écartées, détailler la courbe indécente de ses fesses, lire les marques sur son dos et se repaître de son visage, à la fois crispé et concentré, tandis qu'il se laissait prendre la bouche. Shura ne put s'en empêcher : il plaqua sa main libre sur la nuque du Cancer. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que l'Italien lui prodiguait cette caresse qui l'affolait; mais en cet instant, son désir de posséder cet homme balayait toute autre considération. Etre en lui, imprimer sa marque, lui imposer son existence… Son bassin alla à la rencontre de la bouche, une fois, puis une autre, plus fort, plus vite, tandis qu'il abandonnait l'idée de réprimer le râle profond qui remontait depuis ses entrailles. Râle qui se mua en gémissement puis en un cri lorsque la jouissance pourtant repoussée le fit se répandre dans la gorge qu'il venait sans nul doute de blesser.

Pourtant, ce fut avec tendresse qu'Angelo remonta jusqu'à sa hauteur, pour partager dans un baiser le goût de l'Espagnol. Ce dernier, soudain confus, honteux de la violence qu'il avait imposée à son compagnon, voulut s'excuser. L'Italien ne le laissa pas faire. Il l'embrassa pour lui voler les mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les paupières du Capricorne pour cacher les remords qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Angelo n'avait rien à reprocher à Shura. Pas à lui. Surtoutpas_ à lui_. Les choses étaient différentes, il ne devait pas… Le Cancer aurait donné beaucoup pour, en cet instant, laisser sortir ces mots qui l'étouffaient chaque jour un peu plus. Le courage, il l'avait. Mais la capacité… Il empêcha son amant de lui saisir le visage pour le regarder, en lui emprisonnant les mains et en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« J'ai faim, finit-il par murmurer contre les lèvres de son amant, tandis que son estomac acquiesçait de concert. Est-ce que tu… ? »

La stridence de la sonnette qui retentit depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement dispensa Shura des explications.

« Exaucé. »

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 1__er__ mai 2005_

Maîtriser sa vie était un art dans laquelle Shura excellait et qui, à l'inverse, avait souvent vu Angelo pédaler dans le sable. Par la force des choses, ce dernier avait néanmoins fini par acquérir une certaine agilité dans l'accomplissement de ce périlleux exercice; bon an, mal an, le Cancer s'était hissé à la hauteur de son partenaire pour ce qui s'agissait des bases. D'accord, il convenait de passer très au large des événements récents. La simple mention d'un Pope assassiné, adepte de manipulations mesquines, avait le don de hérisser les deux hommes mais hormis ce détail malencontreux, l'un comme l'autre se targuaient de pouvoir raisonnablement considérer qu'ils menaient leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Par conséquent, s'enfermer dans la bulle qu'ils avaient construite avec soin depuis deux semaines relevait de leur choix plein et entier, un choix qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de vue en dépit de la perte de repères à laquelle ils avaient consenti. En toute connaissance de cause.

Aussi n'évoquaient-ils jamais ensemble les moments de grâce auxquels ils s'abandonnaient. Parce qu'ils savaient les reconnaître, exactement dans la même seconde, et un simple regard échangé leur suffisait pour qu'ils en prennent conscience, et les mettent à profit, sans autre réflexion. Ils auraient pu considérer ces instants si précieux comme des cadeaux qu'un destin magnanime leur offrait; mais ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Eux, ils prenaient. S'arrogeaient le droit de les considérer comme un dû. Et les faisaient leurs.

La conviction de pouvoir s'appuyer sur leur libre arbitre était confortable. Elle leur conférait à tous les deux le sentiment de disposer d'une avance sur le temps, une avance qu'ils étaient en mesure de consommer comme bon leur semblait, tant chacun de son côté s'était persuadé d'exercer sur ses choix un contrôle permanent et si parfait qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Du moins, ils l'avaient cru.

Ne pas prêter attention au temps qui, inexorable, persistait à s'écouler autour d'eux, recelait des dangers qu'ils auraient été bien en peine de qualifier. Mais pas de les percevoir. Insidieuse, la sensation de perdre pied les saisissait de plus en plus souvent à la gorge, dans les moments les plus incongrus. Une cigarette qui grésillait dans le silence après l'amour, un café qui brûlait la langue à l'aube d'un nouveau jour… Tous autant de détails qui, brutalement, les ramenaient à la réalité qu'ils fuyaient; la réalité de leurs corps et de leurs sens, bien différente de celle qu'ils s'évertuaient à recréer à chaque étreinte. Et parce qu'elle leur échappait de plus en plus, parce qu'ils en prenaient peu à peu conscience sans oser l'admettre, ils fermaient les yeux pour se donner l'un à l'autre. La dernière limite entre eux s'était muée en un voile d'une finesse telle qu'il ne suffisait plus que de quelques mots pour qu'ils s'appartiennent à jamais. Ils en étaient arrivés au point de trouver insupportables les quelques minutes où l'un disparaissait du champ de vision de l'autre, où il n'était pas possible de se toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Jusqu'au sommeil qu'ils considéraient désormais comme un ennemi sournois parce qu'il les séparait.

Ils ne se reconnaissaient plus, bien sûr. Esclave de sa dépendance à l'autre, chacun se considérait, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, avec un certain effroi. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu, ni même envisagé, voire imaginé en arriver là. Les fondements mêmes de leur amitié vacillaient devant la violence brouillonne du besoin, parce qu'aucun ne parvenait plus à trouver chez son compagnon les repères auxquels il s'était raccroché des années durant. Mais la plus prégnante des lucidités dissimule également de la tromperie. Une logique irrationnelle s'était superposée aux évidences douloureuses avec lesquelles ils ne pouvaient plus louvoyer : il leur fallait être ensemble pour lutter contre la course du temps. Et plus ils feraient front à deux, plus ils perpétueraient ce qui n'avait de cesse de leur glisser entre les doigts.

* * *

Angelo chassa le sentiment d'urgence qui venait de le saisir, un rai de lumière rasante lui faisant détourner la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, tout juste somnolé pour entendre Shura aller et venir dans l'appartement, pour sentir la fumée de sa cigarette, pour percevoir sa présence non loin de lui. Proche en l'occurrence, alors que l'Espagnol venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes pendant de guingois sur le rebord et le dos appuyé contre les oreillers. Il regardait le Cancer. Un agréable sentiment de bien-être s'en vint recouvrir les pensées de ce dernier qui dédia à son tour son attention à son alter ego, en se redressant sur un coude.

« Tu comptes rester réveillé, cette fois-ci ?

— Pourquoi, je te manquais ? »

Le Capricorne se décolla des coussins pour se pencher vers Angelo et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un aiguillon de plus en plus familier traversa le ventre de l'Italien tandis qu'il répondait au baiser, une main fermement agrippée à la nuque de son amant.

_Cette_ question, il ne se la posait plus de temps à autres; non, elle le taraudait à chaque fois que l'Espagnol le touchait, c'est-à-dire… en quasi permanence. L'Italien plaqua sa paume contre le torse nu sous la chemise ouverte et le repoussa contre les oreillers. Et lorsqu'il se redressa à son tour, entortillé dans le drap, les mains déjà en amorce de moulinette, Shura ne put retenir un rire moqueur :

« Allons bon, j'aurais dû me douter que rester trois heures sans parler laisserait des séquelles.

— Estime-toi heureux, je te rends service.

— A quel titre ?

— Trop de silence tue le silence, non ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Shura se fit résigné, mais aussi reconnaissant. Cela se voyait donc tant que ça ? Aussi s'installa-t-il plus commodément et, croisant les bras, il admit sa défaite :

« Allez, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Je m'en voudrais de brider ta curiosité.

— Combien ?

— Combien de quoi ? – Shura avait dressé un sourcil.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent.

— Tu devrais faire attention, Angelo.

— A quoi ?

— Tu n'as pas le monopole de la curiosité. »

Il vit le Cancer se mordre les lèvres un instant, sans doute en proie à un savant calcul statistique, jugeant ses chances de se faire piéger à son tour. Le résultat fronça ses sourcils, le fit hésiter. Tous les deux savaient que d'autres questions demeuraient en suspend entre eux, et qu'Angelo, lui aussi, devait certaines réponses au Capricorne. Mais la curiosité, alimentée par une confuse nécessité de savoir, fut la plus forte.

« Combien d'hommes?

— A quoi cette information va-t-elle donc te servir, dis-moi ?

— T'occupes.

— Je ne sais pas. »

L'Espagnol dut prendre sur lui pour conserver son sérieux devant les narines soudain pincées de son partenaire. Les années mais aussi et surtout les derniers événements avaient contribué à inculquer au Cancer les règles de base régissant l'une des nombreuses qualités qui lui faisaient défaut, à savoir la patience; leur application supposait que l'Italien soit d'humeur à y mettre du sien. Mais la veine qui battit soudain un peu plus vite dans son cou et la résolution qui assombrit ses yeux confortèrent Shura dans l'idée que l'humeur en question n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« Je ne sais pas, il y en a trop, ou je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté?

— Je ne sais pas, parce que ça n'a pas d'intérêt. »

L'index d'Angelo alla se poser au centre du torse du Capricorne. Il erra sur la peau nue, nonchalant, redessina la ligne des pectoraux, descendit jusqu'au nombril autour duquel il s'attarda, avant de revenir à son point de départ juste sous le sternum, au droit duquel il se raidit en une parodie de menace.

« Je veux savoir combien d'autres mecs ont fait ce que je viens de faire, là, à l'instant.

— Aucun. »

Shura était sérieux, comme put s'en rendre compte l'Italien, pris sous l'intensité de son regard. Devait-il en déduire que toutes les années de "vie privée" de l'Espagnol n'avaient jamais donné lieu au moindre attachement ? Qu'il n'avait jamais rien recherché d'autre que la satisfaction physique au travers de relations épisodiques ? Peut-être y avait-il eu une femme, dans ce cas… Cette idée, sur laquelle Angelo aurait pu s'arrêter en toute logique, disparut pourtant aussi vite qu'elle avait germée. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, bien entendu il aurait aimé que Shura lui en parle, il en aurait même été heureux, mais en l'occurrence, cela ne revêtait pas d'importance. Parce que ce n'était pas comparable. Ce qu'il voulait – non, ce dont il avait besoin – c'était savoir si quelque part dans la vie du Capricorne, un homme avait occupé une place quelques temps. Et en dépit de la réponse reçue, pourtant limpide, Angelo ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'une impression confuse et vaguement ridicule qui l'encombrait au plus haut point. Celle de ne pas être le premier. A moins que…

« Tu ne les as jamais laissés faire, hein… » La main du Cancer était demeurée posée contre le ventre plat et noueux de Shura, qui se creusa alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir :

« Non, en effet.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis jamais resté assez longtemps pour ça ?

— Non, allez, sérieusement…

— Angelo, tu la connais déjà, la réponse. »

L'Italien laissa l'autre enserrer ses doigts entre les siens, trop absorbé par le léger sourire hésitant que lui offrit le Capricorne. Quelque chose lui disait qu'un pluriel à "réponse" n'aurait pas été du luxe. Il finit cependant par choisir celle qui lui paraissait la plus pragmatique de prime abord et comprit que Shura risquait malgré tout de remporter cette manche, alors que lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner encore :

« Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tous ces mecs, là, tu t'es toujours contenté de les prendre, puis de partir sans te retourner, c'est ça ? Que tu ne leur as jamais laissé l'occasion de te connaître ni de te toucher, ni même de savoir pourquoi tu les as choisis ? Dans ce cas… » Et la voix d'Angelo de baisser d'un ton : « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est clairement pas dans ta nature d'être passif. Ou alors, je te connais vraiment encore moins que ce que je croyais, malgré tout ce que tu peux en dire.

— Parce que c'est dans la tienne, peut-être? »

Si le ton se voulait sarcastique, il n'en dévoilait pas moins une évidence contre laquelle Shura n'envisageait pas de lutter. Pas vraiment du moins. Ce qui était établi ne prêtait pas le flanc à une discussion déjà morte dans l'œuf. Aussi, lorsqu'il décela la légère crispation au coin des lèvres du Cancer, pourtant étirées dans un sourire en guise de réponse à la répartie de l'Espagnol, ses yeux se dilatèrent. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait et…

Angelo interrompit le fil de ses pensées par une reptation sur le lit en désordre qui l'amena plus près de son alter ego à côté duquel il s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le dernier oreiller disponible. Il soupira, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur et tournée vers son interlocuteur :

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu arrêtes de réfléchir à ma place ?

— Désolé. Mais que veux-tu, les habitudes ont la vie dure.

— Vraiment. Très. Drôle. »

Le Cancer avait recouvré son sérieux et Shura le vit détourner le regard vers le store. Leur dernier échange demeurait là, comme flottant, indécis, au-dessus des deux hommes soudain muets. Leurs mains les plus proches reposaient entre eux, à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, sans se toucher. L'autre main de l'Espagnol – la gauche – était abandonnée en travers de sa cuisse, paume ouverte vers le plafond, le bras blessé auquel elle était rattachée profitant ainsi d'une position la moins douloureuse possible. Tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, son regard s'accrocha au tatouage du Sanctuaire qu'il portait à l'intérieur du poignet. Vingt ans qu'il l'arborait. Sa présence était à ce point devenue familière qu'il en oubliait la signification plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il faisait partie de lui, et il en était de même pour Angelo dont il voyait la marque du Sanctuaire palpiter dans le creux de la clavicule, alors qu'il se tournait vers lui.

Sans réfléchir, il se pencha pour aller poser ses lèvres sur le cercle à l'encre sombre. Et le déchirement qu'il s'ingéniait à confiner dans les limbes de sa conscience depuis plusieurs jours revint lui brûler le cœur avec une brutalité telle qu'il dut s'empêcher de mordre la peau qu'il embrassait. Il ne voulait plus en faire partie. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Pourtant, ce Sanctuaire à jamais inscrit dans sa chair, qui l'avait marqué de son empreinte et de sa violence, demeurait le lien ineffable qui le retenait à l'homme à ses côtés. Pouvait-il rejeter l'un et garder l'autre ? Que se passerait-il s'il venait à tout perdre ?

Le vide creusé dans son âme par ses pensées moroses fut soudain comblé par une main rude qui glissa dans sa nuque pour lui relever le visage avant de ficher une cigarette entre ses lèvres. D'autorité, Angelo la lui alluma, avant d'en faire de même avec la sienne :

« Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. »

En reportant son attention sur l'Italien qui à présent lui faisait face, Shura se rendit compte qu'il le regardait depuis plusieurs secondes. Avait-il éventé l'accès compulsif de désespoir du Capricorne, ce dernier n'en sut rien; le Cancer ne faisait que poursuivre leur conversation interrompue tantôt.

« Je devrais ? Finit par demander l'Espagnol.

— Peut-être. »

Ou peut-être pas. Bien sûr que Shura désirait son ami. Ce n'était plus un mystère, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, les jours précédents l'avaient prouvé. Oui, il désirait se fondre dans ce corps à la peau mate et couturée, incroyablement chaud, et qui s'accordait si bien avec le sien.

Cependant, il savait ce qu'il en retirerait : une plénitude trop absolue pour qu'il ait la capacité de la gérer. Une satisfaction qui n'aurait rien à voir avec celle de ses sens. Un bonheur auquel rien ne l'autorisait à prétendre. Tous les deux étaient déjà allés trop loin la liberté de choix dont le Capricorne disposait encore n'avait jamais cessé, en dépit des règles régissant ce monde qu'ils s'étaient créés bien à l'abri de toutes les réalités, de lui montrer la dernière limite qu'il n'avait pas le droit de franchir. Dans l'intérêt d'Angelo comme du sien propre. Il devait s'interdire d'entraîner l'autre vers une destination dont il serait susceptible de ne pas vouloir revenir. Quant à lui-même… La salive qu'il voulait ravaler resta coincée en travers de sa gorge. Lui ne supporterait pas de devoir le perdre après _ça_. Le pourrait-il, seulement, ne serait-ce qu'à présent ?

«_ »Qu'ai-je fait ? » _

Il était déjà trop tard. Shura détourna la tête, pour que le Cancer ne voie pas son visage soudain livide. Non. _Presque _trop tard. Cette dernière limite était toujours là, entre eux. Et il n'était pas question qu'il l'outrepasse. Les raisons de sa fuite du Sanctuaire, l'incompréhension d'Angelo devant son attitude, le visage de Marine, la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, tout cela déferla dans son esprit avec assez d'autorité pour instaurer un calme soudain dans ses pensées. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Ses yeux se fermèrent. D'un geste, il essuya ses mains moites contre le drap. Le plus important n'était pas lui-même c'était l'autre. Et pour sa sauvegarde, il ne donnerait pas suite à cette conversation.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 9/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

_Madrid, Espagne, 1__er__ mai 2005_

Ce que Shura n'avait pas prévu – et les dieux savaient à quel point qu'il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, connaissant l'énergumène – c'était qu'Angelo ne laisserait pas passer plus de quelques heures avant de remettre le sujet sur un tapis devenu glissant.

Vêtu d'un jean à peu près propre et d'une chemise d'un gris anthracite à la coupe tout à fait italienne, le Cancer était frais rasé et dispos lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains. Seule sa tignasse hirsute demeurait encore humide d'une douche bouillante dont la vapeur s'échappait paresseusement de la porte demeurée entrouverte. Il prit le temps d'aller se servir un café, puis d'en proposer un à l'Espagnol qui refusa tout en lui désignant sa propre tasse à moitié pleine. Cette dernière était posée à côté de lui sur un tas de livres, au pied du canapé dans lequel il s'était confortablement installé. Une cigarette plus tard vit Angelo quitter la fenêtre ouverte sur un ciel pour une fois dépourvu de nuage et se rapprocher du Capricorne, qui n'avait pas bougé :

« Tu lis quoi ? »

L'autre releva les yeux, juste au-dessus des demi-lunes auxquelles il avait dû sacrifier son honneur pour palier une presbytie naissante bien que précoce. Il savait bien que ce genre d'accessoires bon marché était à usage occasionnel, mais l'idée de se faire confectionner des lunettes en bonne et due forme recouvrait une notion de long terme qui…

« Rien d'intéressant. » Finit par répondre l'Espagnol en rapprochant avec soin les deux pans d'un livre à la couverture marronnasse et anonyme, qu'il abandonna sur le sol au milieu d'un troupeau de congénères.

« De la documentation pour mon prochain dossier.

— C'est quoi, le sujet ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? Tu t'en fous, non ?

— Pas faux. »

Shura ramena précipitamment ses longues jambes pour laisser la place à l'Italien qui déjà se laissait tomber à l'autre bout du sofa, sans toutefois renverser sa tasse. Celle-ci vint se loger dans l'arrondi de ses paumes, entre ses genoux sur lesquels il avait appuyé ses coudes, légèrement penché vers l'avant. Le Capricorne lorgna le profil de son vis-à-vis découpé dans la lumière du jour, un sourcil dressé par la circonspection. Le visage d'Angelo était renfermé sous une chape de dureté qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis un certain temps, voire un temps certain. Mauvais augure s'il en était… Et les paroles du Cancer de confirmer son mauvais pressentiment :

« Shura… J'ai un truc à te dire.

— Un "truc" ?

— C'est au sujet de Baldassari. »

L'Espagnol retira ses lunettes pour en replier les branches l'un après l'autre, avec des gestes concentrés. Ce faisant il s'octroyait quelques secondes de répit, histoire de masquer sa surprise.

En effet, il s'agissait là d'un sujet pour le moins inattendu, Angelo ne l'ayant plus abordé depuis des années. Du moins si l'on exceptait une incursion récente au Puits des Morts qui avait failli mal tourner [1]. Le maître du Cancer n'avait cependant jamais tout à fait disparu du paysage; Shura avait pu se rendre compte, au même titre que Mü et Dôkho, que son alter ego ne s'était pas vraiment débarrassé de la violence qui avait présidé à son entraînement, une violence très largement imputable à un chevalier d'argent aussi puissant que brutal et, il fallait bien l'avouer, malsain. Une seule rencontre avait suffi au Capricorne pour comprendre que cet homme valait pour la peste et le choléra réunis. Encore un "choix" de Shion…

Shura savait que, contrairement à leurs compagnons, l'Italien avait refusé d'en savoir plus quant aux manipulations dont il avait fait l'objet. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché l'Espagnol de tirer de son côté certaines conclusions à l'issue des recoupements établis sur la base de sa connaissance du passé du Cancer. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, mais un "pas grand-chose" largement suffisant une fois qu'on avait cerné les méthodes de l'ancien Pope. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela était derrière eux à présent; voir revenir Baldassari sur le devant de la scène n'agréait le Capricorne que très modérément.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon entraînement, il y a longtemps, reprit Angelo d'une voix atone dans un silence à la fois attentif et attentiste. Tu sais que je suis plutôt… "mal tombé" – on va dire ça comme ça – et tu sais aussi pour mes cicatrices dans le dos.

— Je sais ce que tu m'en as dit, oui. »

Angelo coula un regard neutre vers l'Espagnol et répéta comme dans un écho, avant de se détourner :

« Oui… Seulement, je ne t'ai pas _tout _dit. »

Shura ravala un _"je m'en doutais"_, tant par respect que sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Il n'était plus certain, tout à coup, d'avoir très envie que son partenaire pallie ses lacunes.

« Angelo, tenta-t-il avec hésitation, si tu ne m'en as pas reparlé, c'est que tu avais tes raisons. Ce n'est pas parce que…

— Si, justement. » Et l'Italien de se tourner de nouveau vers le Capricorne, pour planter ses yeux dans les siens : « Ça fait un bail que j'aurais dû te le dire, ne serait-ce que par correction… et parce que je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas le courage hein, faut pas déconner, mais avouer m'être fait baisé par cette sous-merde tout au long des deux dernières années de mon entraînement, c'est très limite sur un C.V. dans le genre du mien.

— Que… _Quoi _?! »

L'Espagnol avait quitté l'appui confortable de l'accoudoir pour se redresser et contemplait le Cancer, les yeux agrandis : « Il a fait _quoi _?

— Les cicatrices les plus dégueulasses, poursuivit Angelo sans tenir compte de l'effarement horrifié du Capricorne, ce sont aussi les plus "récentes". Je ne sais pas, d'ailleurs, ce qui est le plus proche de la vérité : qu'il n'aimait _vraiment _pas que je lui résiste, ou qu'il prenait un pied monumental à me coller des fers rouges sur le dos tout en me…

— Stop. Ferme-la.

— Quoi ?

— Quoi ?! »

Shura avait entrouvert les mains et secouait la tête, dans la plus totale incapacité de proférer le moindre mot en dépit de la déferlante qui se bousculait pourtant au portillon. Il finit toutefois par se laisser retomber contre les coussins et enserrer son front entre son index et son pouce :

« Mais bordel, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu _jamais _parlé ?!

— J'imagine le tableau d'ici, tiens – le Cancer adopta une voix de fausset – _"le pauvre… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, voyons ! S'il est devenu un tueur sanguinaire et psychotique, c'est à cause de son enfance si terrible et si malheureuse ! Vous vous rendez compte, mon bon monsieur ?" _– son ton redescendit dans les graves et ses épaules se creusèrent – Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me trouve des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. Même si _ça_ n'était pas arrivé, j'avais déjà toutes les prédispositions requises, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'assume la totalité de mes actes.

— Et tes cauchemars, tu les assumes, aussi ? »

La réplique était cinglante. Mais l'Ibérique ne savait pas qui de la colère, du désarroi ou du chagrin avait mis autant de sécheresse dans sa voix. Il commençait déjà à regretter son impulsivité quand Angelo répondit, sourdement :

« J'ai tâché de gérer comme je pouvais. Je pensais vraiment qu'en le tuant, je me débarrasserais de tout ça… Je me suis planté. On ne gagne pas à tous les coups.

— Tu aurais pu… Non, tu aurais dû réagir dès le début ! Si tu en avais référé au Sanctuaire dès que…

— Pour ce que ça aurait servi. »

Shura vit la mâchoire de l'Italien se bloquer et entendit ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres. Il ferma les yeux. Bon sang… Tour à tour les visages de Shion et d'Alessandro Baldassari se superposèrent dans son esprit avant d'entamer une ronde diabolique. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Un gosse ! Aussi retors qu'il avait pu l'être, l'ancien Pope n'aurait jamais toléré une chose pareille. Même au nom des intérêts supérieurs dont il s'était réclamé pour justifier ses actions. L'Espagnol en était certain. Il le fallait d'ailleurs, sinon…

Son poing, posé sur son genou, se serra et ses phalanges blanchirent. Oui, finalement, il semblait bien que c'était de la colère.

« J'espère que tu l'as fait souffrir, au moins.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent. Angelo avait l'impression que le poids, lourd dans ses entrailles depuis plusieurs jours, avait perdu de sa consistance. Un peu. Il le tenaillait encore cependant qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les traits figés de son vis-à-vis à défaut de ses pensées, dûment barricadées. Le Capricorne devait sûrement considérer qu'il avait été lâche de ne rien dire jusqu'ici. Surtout compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Peut-être même lui en voulait-il, qui sait ? Après tout, il venait de le mettre devant un fait accompli dont il se serait sans doute volontiers passé. Pourtant, cela regardait Shura, autant que lui-même. A jamais il serait le seul avec qui il partagerait ce pan si merdique de sa vie. Et le Cancer avait eu besoin de le lui confier. Même si ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'ils en parleraient. Tout ce qui s'ensuivrait…

Angelo sursauta lorsque les barrières mentales de l'Espagnol s'abaissèrent; il se rendit alors compte que les siennes avaient déjà sauté depuis longtemps.

Un frisson de cosmos passa entre eux, leurs esprits se touchant d'abord avec hésitation puis plus franchement. Et l'Italien lut la tristesse et l'impuissance que Shura éprouvait à son égard. Un instant il fut tenté de rompre ce lien qui venait de se créer; il ne recherchait pas la pitié. Mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. Non, le respect que le Capricorne avait toujours eu pour son partenaire était encore là, intact.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, voire des mois, le cosmos de l'Ibérique se manifesta de sa propre volonté. Il ne répondait pas à un appel, ni ne réagissait à celui du Cancer; il se déployait, lumineux en dépit des altérations que son propriétaire ne pouvait occulter, pour aller toucher son semblable et l'apaiser. _"Je suis là pour toi"_ semblait-il dire à Angelo, troublé au-delà de toute expression par ce témoignage de confiance absolue. Et à son tour, il goûta la chaleur et savoura l'apaisement que lui prodiguait l'aura mêlée à la sienne.

Bien entendu, cela n'effacerait jamais l'obscurité qui persistait à se nourrir de lui depuis des années. Cela ne lui permettrait pas d'oublier. Ni de détruire ses cauchemars. Un simple répit, voilà ce que Shura lui offrait. Cette évidence en appela une autre, quelque part, loin, cachée par les dernières semaines écoulées. Comme un reflet assourdi. Mais l'Italien ne put en rattraper la substance tandis que, déjà, le cosmos de Shura se rétractait, le rendant à lui-même non sans une certaine délicatesse cependant.

Angelo acheva le café qui refroidissait au fond de sa tasse, avant de se pencher et de la parquer à côté de celle de l'Espagnol.

« Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il tout en se redressant.

— Oui, non, je n'en sais rien – Shura le contemplait, soudain en proie à une profonde lassitude – j'aurais préféré le savoir plus tôt, c'est vrai. D'un autre côté, merci de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour me le dire. Même si – et il pivota, pour poser les deux pieds par terre, adoptant la même position que celle de son compagnon – je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de tout ça. »

Se passant les mains sur le visage, il reprit après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Pourquoi me le confier, _maintenant _?

— Parce que… "Il n'est pas dans ta nature d'être passif" ? »

Le Cancer souriait. Tout simplement. Devant ce visage soudain dépourvu des stigmates de la haine et de l'amertume, aussi ouvert qu'il pouvait l'être lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, et ensemble, Shura dut lutter contre ce fichu trouble qui l'envahissait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

« Les choses ne peuvent pas être plus claires, Angelo. Jamais, je ne…

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Si je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pour que tu décides à ma place. Ce choix m'appartient… Et je me sentirai dorénavant plus libre de le faire. »

Le Capricorne devait vraiment arborer une tête d'ahuri pour que le sourire d'Angelo s'élargisse à ce point. Il se secoua néanmoins, chassant son étonnement :

« Sauf que tu n'es pas tout seul à décider sur ce coup-là.

— Allons bon, tu crois ?

— J'en suis même sûr. »

Lorsque le Cancer croisa de nouveau les yeux de son alter ego, il y lut effectivement une certitude doublée de ce qu'il décida de considérer comme de l'appréhension. Et le regard qu'il lui retourna était plein du défi qu'il lui lançait. Chacun était libre de ses décisions. Mais à partir du moment où ils partageraient un choix, cela vaudrait pour tous les autres.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 2 mai 2005_

C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois que Shura regrettait que la souffrance lui fiche la paix. Enfin, disons qu'elle n'était pas absente – elle ne l'était _jamais_ – mais trop assourdie, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle l'Espagnol aspirait plus que tout depuis la veille, c'était la mise en pause de sa cervelle. Pour une durée indéterminée. A ce compte-là, une bonne crise de douleur aigue aurait résolu le problème, mais il fallait croire que même son corps avait décidé de se mettre en retrait pour le laisser seul face à une réflexion à laquelle il ne voulait pourtant pas sacrifier.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, un peu plus tôt. Encore. La gêne et le silence qui s'étaient insinués entre eux à l'issue de la confession du Cancer avaient cependant cédé le pas au langage muet de leurs corps, exprimé au détour d'une main sur une épaule ou d'un regard interrogateur. Une façon comme une autre de repousser à l'extérieur de leur monde ce qui risquait d'en perturber l'équilibre, le temps d'une étreinte et de quelques mots sans réelle signification mais murmurés à l'attention du seul qui pouvait les comprendre.

A présent, le Capricorne contemplait l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Et tâchait de repousser les images brutales qui surgissaient sous son crâne. Sans grand succès. Il regardait son corps, musclé et puissant, à présent alangui sur les draps et apaisé dans le sommeil. Il le voyait, nu, et en saisissait la soudaine fragilité avec une acuité qui lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais pensé… Non, il n'avait envisagé que qui ou quoi que ce soit ait pu blesser de la sorte cet ami qui était devenu son amant. Les cicatrices ? Oui, Angelo en avait, elles constellaient sa peau, à l'instar de celle du Capricorne : la rançon d'une vie rythmée par les entraînements et les combats. Celles sur son dos, qu'il voyait se soulever doucement au gré des inspirations calmes de l'Italien, avaient toujours été de trop; même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et qu'il ne savait rien du nouveau chevalier du Cancer, Shura l'avait compris.

La première fois qu'il les avait vues, un malaise indéfinissable l'avait saisi, un malaise qui lui avait soufflé qu'aussi dur et difficile soit l'entraînement d'un futur chevalier d'or, il ne pouvait être à l'origine de tels stigmates. L'Espagnol s'était toujours détourné de cette vision, confronté à l'impossibilité de la soutenir. Il avait vu des choses bien pires pourtant; mais la cruauté qu'elle recouvrait était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. A présent, il comprenait.

Il avança une main hésitante vers le dos d'Angelo, effleurant du bout des doigts les boursouflures qui torturaient la peau, depuis le haut des épaules jusqu'à la naissance des reins. Dans ce chaos de chair était à jamais inscrite une douleur qui, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de physique, demeurait la plus insupportable qui soit.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent en un poing qu'il glissa sous sa cuisse, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Lui qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour ne pas éclabousser ses compagnons d'une souffrance incoercible, lui qui avait cru que sa présence au milieu d'eux ne contribuerait qu'à rendre l'ambiance délétère ou pire encore, à générer une pitié à son égard dont il ne voulait à aucun prix, se pouvait-il qu'il ne fût qu'un lâche, au bout du compte ? Il avait fui alors que d'autres étaient restés. Que d'autres assumaient depuis des années leurs propres cauchemars tout en réussissant à épargner leur prochain. A moins que… A moins qu'il ait méjugé ses camarades, ses… amis ?

La morsure de la solitude, que la présence d'Angelo avait contribué à maintenir au loin, lui arracha un gémissement sourd. Le cosmos du Cancer épousait le sien avec une telle perfection que sa soudaine irruption dans son existence sans saveur avait suffi sur l'instant à étouffer le sentiment de perte chevillé à son cœur depuis son départ du Sanctuaire. Mais à présent que celui-ci venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, au travers des confidences de l'Italien, Shura prenait conscience du néant dans lequel il errait. Leur absence, à tous, lui était intolérable. L'incompréhension et les reproches du Bélier au moment des adieux, la tristesse de la Balance, la résignation du Pope, tout cela le heurtait soudain, et son esprit chancelait sous les coups de boutoir de l'évidence.

Il reporta son attention sur Angelo, qui venait de s'étirer avant de se retourner, toujours endormi. Lui avait été en colère. Les messages qu'il avait si souvent laissés sur son répondeur, pourtant perdus au milieu de ceux de leurs alter ego, étaient empreints d'assez de hargne pour que le Capricorne ne puisse les ignorer. Mais parce qu'ils étaient si vibrants de fureur et d'impuissance, Shura avait été conforté dans sa décision. Ce lien, devenu tout à coup trop court, trop prégnant, risquait de les confronter l'un à l'autre sans plus le moindre détour et de mettre à nu des pensées qu'il valait mieux conserver par devers soi. Pourtant, chaque journée qui passait, dorénavant, comblait au grand galop la distance que l'Ibérique avait voulu mettre entre eux pour le bien d'Angelo. _Pour son bien_… Et maintenant ?

Le Capricorne savait ce qu'était la peur, sous toutes ses formes. Et face à celle qui s'insinuait dans son cœur, il trouva le temps d'une profonde inspiration un dérivatif qui n'avait rien d'idéal mais auquel il se raccrocha tel un noyé : il n'avait pas voulu du Cancer à ses côtés, c'était lui qui s'était imposé, envers et contre toutes ses protestations. Encore lui qui avait ouvert les vannes d'un cosmos dont l'Espagnol aurait aimé oublier jusqu'à l'existence. Toujours lui qui avait retissé un lien qui ne pouvait pas subsister, dans leur intérêt à tous les deux. C'était à Angelo qu'il devait en vouloir, pas à lui-même. A Angelo qui lui avait livré le pire des fardeaux. A Angelo qui avait laissé tomber ses ultimes barrières. Devant lui. Oui, il aurait tellement aimé lui en vouloir…

Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre demeurée entrouverte sur la rue en contrebas; s'en élevait une rumeur sourde et confuse, nourrie de centaines de voix, de rires et de cris sous couvert d'éclats de fanfare en train de répéter. Et en dépit de tous les efforts fournis par les deux hommes pour oublier le temps, Shura devina qu'on devait être le deux mai. Une telle agitation dans la capitale espagnole, en pleine semaine, ne pouvait qu'être synonyme d'un jour de fête.

Il enfila le pantalon et la chemise dont il s'était débarrassé tantôt dans un coin de la chambre et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, une cigarette déjà allumée entre les doigts. C'était bien ça : les gens convergeaient tous vers la place Dos de Mayo, à trois cents mètres de là à peine. Jeunes et vieux, tous s'en allaient commémorer la résistance madrilène face à l'envahisseur français, et accessoirement agrémenter le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines de divers mélanges liquides propices à la joie, à l'oubli et au mal de crâne.

Il observa un long moment le défilé bigarré qui s'étirait le long de la rue – les avantages et les contraintes d'habiter en plein cœur de Malasaña – jusqu'à ce qu'un bras nu vienne entourer sa taille sous la chemise et qu'un menton curieux se pose sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— On est le deux mai. C'est férié aujourd'hui.

— Il y a un truc religieux ?

— Rien à voir. C'est l'anniversaire du soulèvement de la ville contre Napoléon.

— Ma parole, tout est bon dans ce pays pour ne pas bosser… En tout cas, c'est un beau bordel. Ça va durer longtemps ? » Et un coup de cymbales pile sous l'immeuble et particulièrement strident de ponctuer la question de l'Italien qui grimaça.

« Toute la nuit, pourquoi ?

— Dans ce cas… » Angelo relâcha l'Espagnol et, après un tour sur lui-même au beau milieu de la chambre en désordre, se planta devant lui : « Et si on y allait, nous aussi ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Shura peinait à s'extirper des brumes de ses pensées lugubres, et sans doute le Cancer s'en apercevait-il. Ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés, tandis que le cobalt de ses yeux se voilait d'une ombre indéfinissable.

« Toi qui n'aimes pas la foule, tu vas être servi, objecta l'Espagnol.

— Bah – Angelo haussa les épaules – je sais me faire de la place quand c'est nécessaire.

— Et te faire remarquer, oui, je sais. Mais bon, si tu y tiens…

— J'y tiens. »

_Et toi aussi_. Cette réflexion, volontairement limpide, fit tiquer Shura avant de lui tirer un sourire hésitant. Fallait-il croire qu'Angelo lisait en lui avec une telle facilité qu'il décelait chez le Capricorne ce que lui-même était incapable d'appréhender ? Il se rendit effectivement compte que lui aussi éprouvait un besoin dévorant de s'aérer. Les limites de leur univers se resserraient-elles si bien qu'elles en venaient à les étouffer ? Possible. A moins que la pression de l'extérieur ne fût devenue telle qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de l'ignorer. Ils s'entre-regardèrent une minute de plus, en silence. Ils le savaient. Ils l'avaient toujours su. Tôt ou tard…

« Je passe à la douche d'abord, décréta l'Italien tout en faisant volte-face pour ramasser ses vêtements. Ça m'évitera de t'entendre râler parce qu'on est à la bourre. »

* * *

Lorsque Shura sortit à son tour de la salle de bains, ce fut pour trouver son alter ego visiblement en proie à une profonde réflexion devant son sac de voyage grand ouvert, posé sur la table. Et lorsque le Cancer se retourna vers lui, alerté par les effluves de l'eau de toilette de l'Espagnol, il tenait encore son portable à la main. Sans doute Shura se figea-t-il une seconde de trop; l'Italien, ramenant le téléphone contre son oreille, reprenait le cours de sa conversation d'une voix précipitée :

« Je te rappelle plus tard. Oui… Moi aussi. »

Le Capricorne avait fini par sortir de son immobilité pour aller se planter devant le percolateur. Sur l'instant, il lui avait paru que se préparer un café était une bonne idée. A vrai dire, n'importe quelle occupation en était une, pourvu qu'elle lui permette de se recomposer une attitude et de chasser le malaise insidieux qui venait de lui retourner les tripes. Une nouveauté que ce haut-le-cœur désagréable qu'il ne parvenait pas à qualifier.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque le corps d'Angelo s'adossa négligemment au sien, un avant bras replié posé sur son épaule droite :

« Un problème ?

— Pourquoi ? Il devrait y en avoir un ?

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu restes planté là, en train d'ouvrir et de fermer le paquet de café sans rien en faire ? Allez, pousse-toi. »

Et l'italien de se saisir du porte filtre et de le remplir avec dextérité en prenant bien soin de tasser le contenu, sous le regard résigné de son partenaire. Encore un café tellement noir qu'il allait le tenir éveillé pour le restant de la soirée. Qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'extérieur.

Tout en s'éloignant pour aller s'installer sur le tabouret au bout du bar, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner un œil en direction de la table. Angelo avait refermé son sac, et l'avait remisé à son emplacement habituel, sous la commode. Pas trace du portable. L'avait-il conservé par devers lui ? Non, aucune forme suspecte autre que celle d'un paquet de cigarettes ne déformait les poches arrière de jean du Cancer.

Son regard s'attarda quelques instants, sans qu'il en ait véritablement conscience, sur la silhouette de l'Italien qui lui tournait le dos; il se surprit à envier l'aisance dont Angelo faisait preuve. En dépit de sa personnalité brouillonne et d'une tendance avérée à la maladresse pour les petites choses du quotidien – le Cancer serait toujours trop brusque pour un verre plein ou une bouteille mal équilibrée – chacun de ses gestes, même les plus désordonnés, ne souffrait jamais la moindre hésitation. Il agissait. Et en le regardant évoluer dans l'espace minuscule du coin cuisine – deux tasses prestement rincées, une cuillère pour celui qui prenait du sucre, deux sous-tasses tintant bruyamment sur le plan de travail – Shura comprenait avec une certaine amertume que ce n'était pas tant l'assurance de son ami qu'il découvrait que sa propre diminution. Il prenait d'autant plus conscience de la facilité qui imprégnait l'attitude d'Angelo que lui-même se sentait chaque jour un peu plus gauche, un peu plus maladroit, un peu plus… handicapé.

« Tiens. » fit le Cancer en posant une tasse fumante sous le nez de l'Espagnol, avant d'avaler la sienne d'un trait, et de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre entrouverte. La rumeur de la foule s'était fait plus présente au fur et à mesure que la nuit prenait ses quartiers au-dessus de Madrid.

« Effectivement, il y a du peuple, commenta-t-il, un léger rictus pincé au coin des lèvres. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques bières pour supporter ça… De la vraie bière, hein ! Pas de cette espèce de pisse infâme et sans saveur que vous fabriquez localement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça – Shura s'était levé à son tour, saisissant un pull de coton noir qu'il lança sur ses épaules – ce quartier concentre tous les lieux de perdition possibles et imaginables. Si on ne trouve pas un pub irlandais sur notre route, je veux bien prendre la nationalité italienne.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment ?

— Parce que ce n'en est pas un. Bon, tu bouges ? »

Un grommellement et un mégot jeté négligemment par la fenêtre plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en train d'attendre l'ascenseur, lequel annonçait son arrivée poussive avec moult à-coups et grincements.

« Marine va bien ? Demanda le Capricorne tandis qu'ils descendaient, les yeux levés vers les numéros des étages qui clignotaient paresseusement sans vraiment les voir.

— On fait aller. » Angelo avait répondu sur un ton laconique, sans non plus regarder son alter ego. « Je crois qu'elle tourne en rond.

— J'imagine que tu n'étais pas censé rester absent aussi longtemps. Tout comme tu étais censé te rendre au Sanctuaire, je me trompe ?

— …

— En tout cas, si Saga attendait ton arrivée, je l'aurais rarement vu faire preuve d'autant de patience. »

Un _"qui ne dit mot consent" _traversa l'esprit de Shura, tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas à l'Italien, lequel se fit bientôt happer par le flot convergeant vers la place. Le doute qui l'avait titillé plusieurs semaines auparavant, en voyant son partenaire débarquer sans prévenir, venait d'achever de se muer en certitude. A l'exception de Marine, personne ne savait qu'Angelo se trouvait auprès du Capricorne. Ce dernier se rappela que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit d'appeler la jeune femme. Pour lui assurer qu'une parole donnée ne saurait être reprise. Pour lui demander de lui faire confiance. Mais lorsqu'au même instant le Cancer se retourna vers lui, le cherchant du regard à travers la foule, le trouvant pour ne plus le lâcher avec au fond des yeux cette ombre fugitive si troublante, Shura eut du mal à réprimer un rire. Ou un sanglot. Au choix.

* * *

Il avait beau faire nuit, la place Dos de Mayo était illuminée comme en plein jour. Que ce fut depuis les réverbères, les décorations festives ou la multitude de bars et de restaurants jouxtant les lieux, une vive clarté déferlait sur la foule qui donnait l'impression de concentrer une population entière sur à peine quelques milliers de mètres carrés. A la presse omniprésente s'ajoutait un brouhaha permanent. Sans le moindre doute, ce dernier démultipliait la sensation d'écrasement dans laquelle Angelo venait de sauter à pieds joints.

On pouvait être chevalier d'or et ochlophobe. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, le Cancer se prenait à maudire ce paradoxe. D'un simple geste et avec un minimum de dépense d'énergie, il avait la possibilité de se créer l'espace vital qui lui manquait. Mais parce qu'il en était capable, il lui était impossible de le faire. Une règle de base à laquelle le moindre manquement lui vaudrait les foudres de leur très estimé et très caractériel grand Pope.

Et encore… Facile de se réfugier derrière cette mesquinerie, sachant que ladite règle était en vigueur depuis assez de siècles pour qu'il n'ait pas à l'imputer au seul Saga, se morigéna-t-il tandis qu'il jouait – avec un agacement galopant – des coudes pour tenter de suivre Shura, à peine à deux mètres de lui. Dans le même temps, il tâchait de ne pas renverser son gobelet de bière, celui qu'il avait réussi à échanger contre quelques pièces auprès de l'une des nombreuses bodegas improvisées pour la soirée. Suivre Shura, garder le gobelet. Et ne penser à rien d'autre. Ne pas penser à la cohue autour de lui, ne pas penser à tous ces corps, vieux, jeunes, petits, gros, grands qui le bousculaient, le tiraillaient, le pressaient, ne pas penser à toutes ces odeurs désagréables qui agressaient ses narines, ne pas penser…

Sa progression ralentit sensiblement, sans qu'il en prenne conscience. Après le toucher, l'odorat, voilà que son ouïe s'y mettait. Des centaines de conversations se déroulaient autour de lui, il en percevait chaque détail. La peste soit du septième sens s'il ne pouvait même pas servir à s'isoler de tous les autres !

L'Italien finit par s'immobiliser, submergé par le flot d'informations qu'il était incapable de maîtriser. Il entendit le rire de Shaka aussi sûrement que si celui-ci s'était trouvé à ses côtés, pile en cette seconde. Ah, il se foutrait bien de lui, la Vierge, s'il le voyait dans cet état… Et lui rappellerait de ce ton sentencieux qu'il abhorrait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Comme s'il avait eu du temps à perdre en séances de méditation, tiens… Et le peu de raison qu'il lui était resté, par la même occasion. Parce que c'est ce qui se serait passé s'il avait sacrifié à cette sale manie orientale. Ne peuvent se complaire dans l'introspection que ceux qui sont certains de rien trouver bien planqué sous les apparences, et de ne prendre aucun risque en se regardant dans le miroir chaque matin.

Cependant qu'il ressassait ces évidences, sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde et plus lente, comme pour appliquer les quelques notions élémentaires que le Cancer n'avait pas pu éviter d'assimiler, bien malgré lui. Bientôt les voix autour de lui s'assourdirent, les phrases devinrent bribes, avant de se muer en une cacophonie indistincte et sans intérêt. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea quelque peu et, rouvrant les yeux – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés – il balaya la foule aux alentours, toujours aussi prégnante. Le monde…

Etait-ce du fait de son immobilité, ou de ce qui émanait de lui, les gens s'écartaient pour le contourner avant de reformer la masse compacte dans laquelle ils se complaisaient. La similitude de leur attitude avec celles des cohortes d'âmes autour du Puits de Morts lui arracha un ricanement. S'il lui avait fallu une preuve, elle était là, sous ses yeux. Tous déjà morts. Pourtant, aucun ne le savait. Un éclat de rire à sa gauche, un baiser fugace entre deux adolescents un peu plus loin, un pleur d'enfant sur sa droite, et lui au milieu. Lui, tout aussi "vivant" qu'eux qui ne le voyaient plus, concentrés comme ils l'étaient sur leurs existences. Etait-ce donc aussi simple ?

Le visage et les mots de Marine s'imposèrent à lui. Elle lui avait raconté, son désir de mener une vie normale, les efforts – et les sacrifices – qu'elle avait consentis dans cet objectif, ses bonheurs, simples et le plus souvent anodins, sa satisfaction de se fondre au milieu de ses semblables et de goûter aux mêmes joies et aux mêmes peines qu'eux. Tellement moins violentes et tellement plus apaisantes… Un repos auquel le chevalier du Cancer avait toujours aspiré. Celui du corps mais aussi et surtout de l'âme. Lui suffisait-il de s'en retourner ? De ne plus se laisser guider que par ses cinq sens, en occultant les deux autres ? D'oublier ce qu'il avait été pour ne plus se rappeler de ce qu'il était ?

Une tension violente et douloureuse lui noua les tripes lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il avait perdu Shura de vue. Il n'apercevait plus ni sa silhouette, ni son visage, ni même sa nuque sur laquelle quelques mèches brunes avaient poussé au cours des dernières semaines. Il lui était pourtant facile de le repérer; une bribe de son cosmos pourtant maintenu à son plus bas niveau lui suffirait à retrouver son complément, où qu'il soit. Et quelle que soit l'ampleur de la foule qui les séparait. Il n'avait qu'à…

Une main surgit d'entre les corps agglutinés autour du Cancer, saisissant le poignet de ce dernier. Pour le serrer fort avant de l'entraîner vers l'avant. Lorsque Angelo se retrouva tout à côté de l'Espagnol, les doigts de ce dernier s'étaient discrètement enlacés aux siens.

« On ne peut pas te lâcher deux minutes, toi…

— Je n'ai rien fait, protesta l'Italien qui recouvrait déjà un semblant de contenance, destiné à masquer son soulagement d'avoir achoppé sur un repère familier au milieu de ce chaos humain.

— Non… Juste une petite crise de panique, rien de grave. »

Et Shura de tendre une serviette en papier au Cancer tout en lui désignant son front d'un air sibyllin. Il était couvert de sueur comme Angelo put s'en rendre compte, de même que sa nuque, et l'échancrure de sa chemise. Le Capricorne lui laissa encore quelques minutes, le temps que sa respiration achève de s'apaiser et que ses traits retrouvent une mobilité un peu plus humaine, avant d'indiquer du menton un vague coin de la place que le Cancer aurait été bien en peine d'identifier.

« Ce sera plus calme par là-bas.

— Plus "calme" ?

— Mais pas désertique non plus. » Le Capricorne jeta un coup d'œil critique à son partenaire : « C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on vienne.

— Ouais, ouais, ça va – Angelo enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un briquet pour allumer la cigarette qui tressautait au coin de ses lèvres – on y est, on y reste. Mais arrête de crapahuter comme une chèvre, ça m'emmerde de te courir après. »

Shura essaya bien de masquer un sourire en se détournant, sans succès.

« Et ne te fous pas de ma gueule. » Rétorqua le Cancer, qui crocheta l'arrière du jean de son alter ego en repliant son index dans un passant de la ceinture. « Avance… Je te suis. »

Effectivement, une densité de deux personnes par mètre carré au lieu de cinq pouvait passer aux yeux d'Angelo comme étant un progrès. Il accepta même de lâcher son remorqueur lorsque, relativement rassuré par une fréquence de bousculade somme toute tolérable, il se retrouva à peu près isolé dans l'angle d'une porte d'immeuble, pour achever enfin sa bière. Le goût lui arracha une grimace : le temps perdu et le creux de sa main l'avaient un peu trop réchauffée pour qu'elle soit consommable.

« Il y aurait moyen d'en avoir une autre, qui soit fraîche, cette fois ?

— Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Angelo – Shura avait levé les yeux au ciel – Il y a moins de monde ici, parce qu'il y a moins de bars.

— Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a pas.

— Effectivement. »

L'Italien s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Pas à dire, il respirait mieux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir profondément ridicule; sa phobie de la foule avait beau ne pas être une découverte pour le Capricorne, il détestait par-dessus tout en faire étalage. Devant son compagnon, comme devant quiconque d'ailleurs. Il avait cru pouvoir faire le malin en acceptant de s'y confronter; après tout cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il s'était ingénié à ne pas se retrouver dans des situations pareilles, il aurait pu espérer faire preuve d'un peu plus de self-control, non ? Force était de constater que la réponse était dans la question, aussi ce fut un Cancer en rogne qui s'orienta résolument vers le bord de la place, là où s'alignaient des stands de camelotes diverses. Il finirait bien pour le trouver, ce maudit bar en capacité de réapprovisionner son verre !

* * *

La presse humaine était subtilement différente. Moins de grappes adolescentes surexcitées et braillardes, plus de couples et de familles tranquilles et paisibles. Le tout déambulait sans précipitation le long de ce marché improvisé, prenant le temps d'observer, de discuter, d'acheter, de stationner parfois pour grignoter quelques tapas, avant de repartir sans véritable but. De lui-même, Angelo accorda son pas au rythme ambiant et lorsque l'Espagnol lui lança un regard par en dessous pour jauger l'humeur de son compagnon, il récolta un rictus à peu près amène.

« Venez ! Venez voir ! Que du vrai argent, garanti cent pour cent ! »

La voix était suffisamment jeune pour que les deux hommes pivotent ensemble vers le stand devant lequel ils étaient en train de flâner. « Allez, messieurs ! Ça ne coûte rien de regarder ! »

Une gamine d'une quinzaine d'années les haranguait depuis son étal, un large sourire fendant son visage à la peau basanée. Elle agitait une main dans leur direction :

« Oui, vous deux ! Regardez, j'ai plein de choses pour vous… » Et de brandir un présentoir bigarré et orné de lourds bracelets en argent. « C'est de la qualité, vous savez, asséna-t-elle d'un ton docte. Pas comme les autres, là-bas – elle eut un geste vague vers l'autre bout du marché, avec une moue de dégoût – n'y allez pas, ce ne sont que ces menteurs. Moi, je vous propose de la qualité, de la vraie, et…

— Elle déblatère quoi, là ? Demanda en grec Angelo au Capricorne, amusé par le bagou de la jeune gitane.

— Bah, elle veut nous vendre ses bijoux d'usine.

— On a une tronche à porter des bijoux ?

— Faut croire. »

La gamine fixait Angelo, et lui lança en anglais :

« Pas espagnol ? Quoi, français ? »

Devant la dénégation silencieuse du Cancer, sur le visage duquel un sourire goguenard prenait toute la place, elle parut s'abîmer dans une réflexion intense, un index posé en travers des lèvres, avant de le dresser subitement :

« Je sais ! Italien ! » Et d'employer cette langue pour annoncer son verdict, qui tomba impeccablement juste devant un Angelo surpris. Elle se mit à rire et poursuivit :

« On ne peut rien me cacher, à moi, tu sais. Je sais tout… J'ai des pouvoirs. » Acheva-t-elle d'un ton plein d'emphase, arrachant un sourire aux deux chevaliers d'or qui, de bon gré, s'étaient rapprochés.

« Bon, fit-elle, cette fois en anglais, mes gourmettes ne vous intéressent pas, je le vois bien. Mais… Ne partez pas ! Regardez – elle avait plongé sous son stand, pour en sortir un bocal transparent, rempli à ras bord de gros anneaux massifs, eux aussi en argent. Ça, ça va vous plaire. »

Ils la regardèrent fourrer ses mains dans le bocal pour en mélanger le contenu à plusieurs reprises, avant d'en extirper deux bagues. Epaisses, dimensionnées pour des doigts d'homme, elles brillaient sous les lampes judicieusement disposées à cet effet.

« Vous voyez ? – Elle les fit rouler dans la paume de sa main, assez loin cependant des deux hommes à présent hilares. Ce sont des bagues zodiacales porte-bonheur. Ne vous moquez pas, je suis sérieuse ! Les symboles sont en argent, ils sont magiques. Un travail très minutieux. Ne vous y trompez pas, c'est de l'artisanat, exclusivement fabriqué à la main, dans un petit village reculé du désert de…

— Tu m'as l'air très maligne, toi, coupa Angelo dans un grand éclat de rire. Tu dis que tu as des pouvoirs ? Alors dans ce cas… » Il s'était penché par-dessus l'étal, un poing posé sur le bord et, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescente, il la nargua :

« Si tu trouves nos deux signes, du premier coup, sans te tromper, on te prend tes bagues. Capisci ? Sinon… Ciao. »

Fut-ce les traits marqués du Cancer et l'ombre sous ses yeux perçants ? Une note dans sa voix, cette petite intonation à la fois moqueuse et sadique ? Sa proximité soudaine et tout à fait envahissante ? Toujours est-il que l'adolescente recula d'un pas, avant de se retrouver acculée contre le mur. Elle ne souriait plus vraiment. Tout juste si elle marmonna un "Bélier" et un "Balance" sans conviction aucune, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'elle ne regarda même pas les deux hommes s'éloigner après un dernier geste de la main.

« Ça t'éclate, hein, de faire peur aux gamines… » Les mains dans les poches, Shura lorgnait son partenaire du coin de l'œil, à mi chemin entre le reproche et l'ironie.

— Même pas, figure-toi, rétorqua Angelo. J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'idioties, faut pas déconner. Non, franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'est mise à flipper tout à coup. Enfin… Et merde ! »

La main que le Cancer venait de glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean ne rencontra que du vide.

« Non mais je le crois pas, ça… Je me suis fait tirer mes clopes !

— Et tu n'as rien senti ?

— Je dois commencer à me faire vieux. Ou à rouiller. » L'Italien tira une cigarette du paquet ouvert qu'un Shura obligeant lui tendait. Ce dernier en contempla cependant l'intérieur, dubitatif :

« Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste plus que ça ?

— Faudra penser à en prendre, en rentrant tout à l'heure. Au fait… Ils vont où, tous ? »

Un mouvement de foule prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur autour d'eux, et l'oppression qu'ils avaient délaissée un peu plus tôt semblait converger dans leur direction, au grand dam du Cancer qui lança un regard suspicieux à son alter ego.

« Le feu d'artifice, commenta ce dernier. Commémoration, tout ça…

— Et bien évidemment, c'est de là où on se trouve qu'on le voit le mieux ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Devant les traits d'Angelo qui se crispaient derechef rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se retrouver de nouveau au beau milieu de la multitude, Shura réprima un soupir et lui désigna des arceaux métalliques surélevés servant d'attaches à tout un lot de deux-roues.

« On sera derrière, mais on devrait y voir quelque chose sans être trop emmerdés.

— On peut aussi rentrer.

— En traversant toute la place à contre-courant ? Vas-y, je te regarde. »

Recevant un grognement pour tout réponse, le Capricorne alla se jucher sur le perchoir désigné. Il comptait sur Angelo pour faire preuve de son amabilité coutumière en vue de leur conserver l'exclusivité de l'endroit; il ne fut pas déçu. Personne n'osa venir s'installer à leurs côtés.

* * *

[1] Référence au chapitre 25 de « Une deuxième chance »


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 10/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Madrid, Espagne, 2 mai 2005_

Alors que l'horloge de la place Dos de Mayo égrenait les onze coups dont le dernier ponctuerait le lancement du spectacle pyrotechnique, Shura prit le temps d'observer son compagnon, dont la cuisse touchait la sienne. Le Cancer fixait le ciel.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à observer, à part quelques unes de ces rares étoiles dont la luminosité était assez vive pour concurrencer les lueurs artificielles de la capitale espagnole. A moins que l'Italien ne les regarde sans vraiment les voir, son attention en réalité captée par les notes de « Learn to fly » [1] qui s'échappaient du bar un peu plus loin ?

Il aurait été facile pour le Capricorne d'aller à la rencontre des pensées d'Angelo, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Peut-être le besoin de garder cette part de mystère qui l'avait toujours interpellé chez l'autre homme. Peut-être aussi le respect qu'il lui portait naturellement, et qu'il ne voulait pas entacher par une incursion non désirée dans son esprit.

Ils vivaient l'un avec l'autre – à cette idée, un vide à la fois angoissant et troublant lui vrilla les entrailles – partageaient leurs corps, leurs esprits et leurs cosmos, à tel point que parfois, ils en venaient à s'interroger sur leurs propres limites. L'Espagnol n'avait jamais eu besoin d'énoncer à haute voix ce questionnement avec son ami et amant : il _savait_ qu'il le partageait.

La proximité immédiate du Cancer se chargea pourtant de pallier ce que Shura ne souhaitait pas. Il percevait le cosmos d'Angelo palpiter à ses côtés, momentanément débarrassé du stress de la foule autour d'eux; il était loin d'être rasséréné, cependant. L'espace d'un instant, il s'interrogea : l'avait-il connu en paix, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois en plus de vingt ans ? La réponse lui fit à son tour détourner les yeux en direction de la voûte nocturne. A présent, il en connaissait l'une des raisons, et cela n'y changeait rien.

* * *

La présence du Capricorne tout à côté de lui rassurait Angelo. Bien entendu il se gardait de le montrer, ce vide comblé parce que l'autre était là, physiquement et spirituellement parlant. Il le percevait à la lisière de ses pensées, se contentant de l'attendre sans faire preuve de la moindre velléité d'ingérence. Et il lui en savait gré. Non que Shura aurait intercepté quelque pensée inavouable; le Cancer ne voyait plus très bien ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal.

Ils étaient là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre en attendant un feu d'artifice qui n'avait sans doute rien d'exceptionnel au milieu d'une foule dans laquelle leurs silhouettes anonymes se fondaient, goûtant une sérénité tranquille cimentée par leur vieille amitié. Mais parce que son esprit était soudain apaisé par la certitude d'_être_ avec l'Espagnol, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur un visage qui tout à coup lui manquait.

Elle ne savait rien. De cette confession qui l'avait débordé la veille. Bien sûr il avait eu l'occasion de lire les interrogations dans les grands yeux bruns qu'elle posait souvent sur lui, sur son corps, sur son visage lorsqu'il s'éveillait hagard à la sortie d'un cauchemar dont il repoussait à chaque fois les images avec une résolution à l'aune de son angoisse. Mais pourquoi le lui avouer ? Cela ne changeait rien à l'homme qu'il était, celui qu'elle avait réussi à aimer. Si elle devait l'apprendre, est-ce que son regard changerait ? Le considérerait-elle autrement ? Le fuirait-elle ? Il s'est bien fui lui-même après tout.

La première explosion du feu d'artifice le fit sursauter et eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Un ricanement silencieux accompagna ses claques mentales; depuis quand s'interrogeait-il de la sorte sur les petits compromis qu'il avait consentis avec sa conscience ? Il fallait croire que les atermoiements de Shura faisaient des petits. Peut-être qu'un jour, il le dirait à Marine. Ou peut-être pas. Sa nouvelle vie ne devait se nourrir que du présent et de l'avenir, le passé ne contribuerait qu'à la lester d'un poids inutile. Marine avait déjà bien assez de ses propres chaînes à porter sans avoir besoin en prime d'un boulet italien.

Les doigts des deux hommes s'effleurèrent contre la barre métallique sur laquelle ils étaient perchés, sans qu'ils ne quittent pourtant des yeux le ciel illuminé. Difficile de discerner les règles qui ordonnaient le spectacle au-dessus d'eux, mélange confus d'éclats et de couleurs, ponctué par les sifflements des fusées et le tohu-bohu des détonations. Les lumières jaillissaient de toutes parts sur le fond nocturne, comme obéissant à un hasard savant destiné à surprendre le spectateur. En rien leur apparition n'était prévisible, et il ne restait plus à chacun qu'à se laisser emporter. Qu'à… l'accepter. Et en profiter jusqu'à ce que ça se termine, avant que le calme et le silence ne reprennent leurs droits.

* * *

Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite cependant. En effet, le vacarme ambiant ne suffisait pas à couvrir une autre agitation qui fit dresser l'oreille aux deux chevaliers d'or. Ils se retournèrent pour fouiller du regard le marché déserté derrière eux. Ou presque.

« Allez-vous en ! Je n'ai rien à vous donner !

— Ouh… On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas beau de mentir ? File la caisse. Et plus vite que ça. »

L'éclat glacé d'une lame avait jailli tandis qu'une silhouette sombre se détachait du petit groupe qui stationnait devant le stand de la gitane, pour avancer vers cette dernière, figée derrière son étal.

« On t'a observée : ça a bien marché pour toi ce soir. Allez, ne sois pas idiote… Tu es plutôt mignonne, ce serait dommage de te faire défigurer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les lèvres serrées et le visage fermé, l'adolescente recula et se décala d'un pas, lentement. Un mètre de plus, juste un tout petit mètre, et elle pourrait avoir assez de champ libre pour se mettre à courir. Ils ne pourraient jamais la rattraper, ils… Trop tard. Un autre voyou s'était déjà positionné au bout du stand et l'attendait de pied ferme, l'œil mauvais.

Un concert de ricanements s'éleva tandis que les trois autres hommes, demeurés en arrière, se rapprochaient à leur tour, pour achever d'encercler l'étal. Le premier qui l'avait apostrophée – leur chef, devina-t-elle – bascula soudain dans sa direction, renversant la marchandise au passage, et lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer vers lui :

« Hum, vue de près, c'est vrai que tu es jolie. Si ta caisse est vraiment vide, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait…

— Vous pourriez lui foutre la paix, en effet. »

L'homme sursauta et pivota vers l'origine de cette intervention incongrue, sans toutefois lâcher sa victime du soir.

« Dégage, toi, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Shura qui se tenait à quelques pas, les mains dans les poches et l'air passablement ennuyé. Et ton pote aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Le Cancer venait d'entrer à son tour dans le halo du réverbère et après un coup d'œil rapide à la scène, pencha la tête vers son alter ego :

« Tu peux leur dire, avec ton plus bel accent et en y mettant les formes, qu'ils feraient mieux de se casser vite fait ?

— Et tu veux faire quoi, dans le cas où ils ne seraient pas d'accord avec cette proposition ?

— D'après toi ? »

Shura laissa échapper un soupir, avant de reprendre toujours en grec tout en ignorant les individus qui, du stade interloqué, viraient doucement mais sûrement au stade agressif :

« On va se faire remarquer et on n'est pas _censé _se faire remarquer, je te rappelle.

— Tout de suite… On n'a qu'à faire ça à l'ancienne. Allez, te fais pas prier, t'en crèves d'envie autant que moi. »

_Pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout. _Néanmoins, le Capricorne finit par s'avancer pour tenter une ultime conciliation :

« Vous devriez vraiment vous en aller. Dans _votre_ intérêt.

— Ah ouais ? » La petite frappe posa la pointe de son couteau sous l'œil de la gitane, qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de frayeur. « Et elles vont faire quoi, les deux tarlouzes ? On va vous démonter la… »

La fin de sa phrase, sans nul doute de la dernière élégance, lui fut rentrée fort peu charitablement dans la gorge par le poing que l'Italien écrasa contre sa trachée avant de lui tordre le poignet, la lame rebondissant bruyamment sur les pavés. Le voyou ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Titubant, il recula, lâchant l'adolescente toujours tétanisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ?! File ! »

Levant les yeux vers le Cancer qui lui tournait le dos, elle parut ne pas comprendre, mais sa bouche bée se referma aussi sec lorsqu'elle avisa deux des acolytes de son agresseur qui progressaient dans leur direction. Un dernier instant elle hésita, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaître dans la pénombre.

« Toi, on va te crever. »

Les deux hommes demeurés en arrière avaient visiblement décidé de s'occuper de Shura, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre ni ne s'était départi de sa nonchalance. A peine condescendit-il un coup d'œil aux couteaux qu'ils avaient extirpés de leurs frusques, ses mains restant dans ses poches alors qu'il esquivait un premier coup de poing avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour carrer sa jambe derrière les genoux de son premier agresseur qui s'écroula avec un grognement mêlé de douleur et de stupéfaction.

Son comparse, médusé une seconde par la rapidité d'exécution de ce type tout entier vêtu de noir qui ne payait pas de mine, opta pour une tactique plus prudente. Faisant sauter sa lame entre ses mains, il demeura à distance respectueuse tout en amorçant un mouvement tournant vers la droite du Capricorne :

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être un honnête citoyen, je me trompe ? Lança-t-il sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un regard impavide. Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas très prudent de se mêler des affaires des autres. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'énergumène parvint en périphérie de son champ de vision que l'Espagnol accepta de remettre ses mains en service. Il s'était déjà baissé lorsque le couteau fendit l'air là où aurait du se trouver sa tête et, profitant de l'ahurissement de son adversaire, lui planta son coude droit dans le foie. Une expiration de protestation souffreteuse plus tard, il fit volte-face… Pour trouver Angelo à sa gauche, les doigts déjà crochetés autour du cou de celui qu'il avait envoyé au sol une minute plus tôt.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont coriaces ces petits cons ! » Et de lui exploser le nez d'un coup de tête, avant de laisser tomber à ses pieds, inconscient.

« Bon, on les termine ? »

Il en restait toujours quatre; non, trois, Shura renvoyant derechef son second opposant au tapis d'un coup de pied latéral parfaitement ajusté pile sur le plexus. Il vit le Cancer se rapprocher un peu plus sur sa gauche et glisser d'un pas vers l'avant, un sourire carnassier en travers de la figure. Il tendit le bras vers les trois rescapés… avant de les inviter d'un index malicieux :

« Alors, on se dégonfle ? »

Le Capricorne n'eut pas besoin de traduire; il y avait assez de provocation dans le ton de son alter ego pour piquer leurs opposants au vif, qui leur foncèrent dessus dans un même élan.

A l'ancienne, avait précisé Angelo. Jouer des poings et des pieds en s'obligeant à respecter les bonnes vieilles règles du combat de rue sans faire appel aux confortables avantages conférés par le cosmos et deux sens supplémentaires dûment affûtés par des années de pratique, avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Quand bien même ils se contentaient de n'utiliser que leurs capacités physiques, châtier les trois impudents qui leur faisaient face ne présentait aucune difficulté. Les deux chevaliers étaient bien trop rompus à toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables du combat rapproché pour ne pas expédier leurs adversaires – à peine des hommes, comme le Capricorne eut le temps de s'en rendre compte – en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Aussi Shura dut-il se résigner à calquer sa cadence sur celle de son compagnon, lequel prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à faire durer la correction. Il esquivait plus qu'il ne frappait, toujours avec cet air moqueur qui lui soulevait un sourcil dès qu'un poing venait à fouetter l'air à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Et ses coups s'étaient mués en pichenettes parce qu'ils étaient encore trop puissants pour le commun des mortels.

A ce rythme, il y avait de quoi s'ennuyer, voire se laisser distraire. Sans nul doute ce fut pour cette raison que l'Ibérique ne vit pas plonger l'un des voyous dans sa direction, passer sous sa garde, une lame pointée tout droit sur son flanc gauche. De la même manière, si son bras s'abaissa aussi maladroitement pour écarter le danger, ce fut évidemment de la faute d'Angelo qui le gênait en persistant à occuper tout l'espace de ce côté.

L'autre ne parvint pas au bout de sa manœuvre : pivotant sur lui-même, Shura l'empoigna par le col de la main droite avant de lui flanquer un coup de genou vicieux sous les côtes, et de l'expédier en direction des étals sous lesquels il se vautra tout en se tordant de douleur.

Le Cancer, au pied duquel les deux dernières petites frappes formaient un monticule inconscient, se tourna vers son partenaire tout en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Il se figea néanmoins sous le regard furieux de Shura :

« Quoi ?

— Angelo, tu commences pour de bon à me… »

Le Capricorne se tut soudain, l'inquiétude remplaçant la colère dans ses yeux sombres quand il avisa la foule derrière eux. Le bouquet final venait à peine d'avoir lieu mais déjà quelques têtes curieuses et inquisitrices s'orientaient dans leur direction, alertées par les gémissements des corps jonchant le sol. Et les casquettes de la Guardia Civíl se profilaient entre deux éclaircies humaines.

« Oh, oh, fit le Cancer, circonspect.

— Comme tu dis.

— Tu suggères ?

— Attendez ! »

L'Italien pivota, à la recherche de l'adolescente dont il venait de reconnaître la voix et qui s'était carapatée un peu plus tôt. Elle était, à la vérité, tout à côté de lui et venait de lui prendre la main.

« Merci… Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux, souffla-t-elle d'un ton précipité.

— Mais…

— Vous devriez partir, je crois. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autorités qui progressaient difficilement dans leur direction. « Vite ! » Et de disparaître aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

« Elle a raison, commenta Shura, tout en reculant petit à petit en direction d'un secteur moins illuminé. Angelo, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Le Cancer était resté planté sans bouger, la surprise de l'irruption de la gitane toujours plaquée sur ses traits, mais les injonctions pressantes de son compagnon le firent s'esquiver à son tour.

« On n'a plus le choix. » Le Capricorne saisit le coude de l'Italien. « Tu peux nous le faire sans sons et lumières ?

— Non mais, tu me prends pour qui ?

— Pour un type qui parle trop fort et fait plein de gestes avec les mains ?

— Tu vois bien qu'une petite bagarre, ça te rend tout de suite le sens de l'humour… »

Et le Puits des Morts de remplacer aussi sec la place Dos de Mayo, sa foule et sa police.

* * *

Sans pour autant se réclamer du même panache qu'un Gémeau ou de la même précision qu'un Bélier, le Cancer avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à défendre les avantages que lui conférait son accès privé à la bouche des Enfers. Sa "porte dérobée" comme il aimait à qualifier ce lieu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir atteindre quand bon lui semblait et surtout en toutes circonstances. Les règles séculaires voulaient qu'il fût le seul à pouvoir s'y rendre en conservant son intégrité physique; règles bafouées dans les grandes largeurs depuis que près d'une année plus tôt, l'Italien avait malencontreusement embarqué avec lui trois de ses compagnons, sans garantie de retour pour aucun d'entre eux.

Un instant saisi par la clameur stridente et continue qui tenait lieu de silence perpétuel aux environs immédiats du puits, Shura détourna, non sans efforts, son attention des cohortes spirituelles en perdition pour la reporter sur son vis-à-vis. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, il faisait partie du lot des trois rescapés en question. Et il n'avait rien oublié de la dépense d'énergie désespérée du Cancer qui les y avait propulsés "par erreur". Visiblement, les conditions d'accès avaient changé.

Angelo se tenait à quelques pas de lui, immobile. Pas le plus petit indice à l'horizon de l'effort consenti pour les amener ici, tous les deux. Et il n'en témoignait par ailleurs aucune surprise.

Levant les yeux vers la voûte pourpre qui tenait lieu de ciel, le Capricorne commenta :

« Je suppose que c'est à l'union de nos forces devant les Portes que tu dois cette possibilité de ne plus venir ici tout seul ?

— Possible. En même temps, tu es mon premier cobaye depuis, une chance que ça ait marché. » L'Espagnol lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif. Son ami ne le regardait pas, plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains levées à demi devant lui, ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de rajouter, sur un ton d'un sérieux inusité :

« A moins que cela ne puisse fonctionner qu'avec toi, justement. »

_Après tout, nous appartenons au même axe, toi et moi… _Cette pensée s'échappa pour s'effilocher entre eux tandis que l'Italien retombait dans le mutisme. En ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas revenu au Puits depuis… Depuis ce jour de solstice [2].

Il avait d'abord été trop éprouvé physiquement par les séquelles de cette journée maudite pour se risquer à un tel voyage; le temps qui avait passé par la suite ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion, et encore moins l'envie de se confronter de nouveau à cet endroit. Et s'il en doutait encore, la vision de ses mains qu'il s'efforçait d'empêcher de trembler le lui confirmait. Le souvenir du sang sur lui de ce jour-là lui glaça l'échine. Le sang de Shura. Cent fois, mille fois, il avait souhaité que ce fût le sien à la place. Nul doute qu'il en serait mort. Mais de fait, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression d'en voir les reflets écarlates danser dans ses paumes.

« Ça devrait être bon, maintenant. »

La tête du Cancer pivota vers son partenaire qui l'observait, à mi chemin entre la perplexité et l'inquiétude :

« Ils n'ont rien trouvé et la foule est en train de se disperser. C'est le meilleur moment pour réapparaître sans se faire remarquer, rajouta néanmoins Shura, vaguement rassuré d'avoir enfin capturé son attention.

— Je vais tâcher de nous ramener un peu à l'écart tant qu'à faire. »

Angelo se rapprocha du Capricorne pour lui saisir fermement le coude gauche et sans voir sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'ils s'arrachèrent à l'antichambre de la mort.

* * *

Son geste, né d'une indécrottable habitude d'aller repêcher un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche arrière, fut ponctué par un sombre grognement du Cancer :

« Et. Merde. On a oublié de prendre des clopes, avec ces conneries. »

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver au pied de l'immeuble de l'Espagnol, dans la rue rendue à sa tranquillité nocturne si l'on exceptait les cadavres de bouteilles de bière abandonnées un peu partout sur les trottoirs et dans les caniveaux.

« Tu n'aurais pas un stock de secours là-haut, planqué quelque part ?... Hé, Shura, je te cause. »

Le manque de nicotine avait tendance à rendre l'Italien acerbe. Aussi le Capricorne ne se départit-il du mutisme qu'il observait depuis leur retour du Puits des Morts, que pour rétorquer sèchement :

« Si j'en avais, tu l'aurais déjà trouvé et consommé. Après tout, tu as fouillé mon appartement avec assez d'enthousiasme pour ça, non ?

— Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut une amabilité aussi soudaine ?

— C'est toi qui… Oh et puis, laisse tomber. » Fit Shura avec un soupir de fatalisme devant cet air que prenait toujours le Cancer lorsqu'il faisait mine de s'étonner d'une agressivité qu'il avait lui-même engendrée. « Tu n'auras qu'à regarder à côté du lit, je crois qu'il reste un paquet aux trois-quarts vide.

— "Tu" ?

— Je pars en acheter. Tiens. » Et l'Ibérique de lui fourrer son trousseau de clés dans la main.

« Je peux venir avec toi.

— Pas la peine. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis… Va te reposer, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Angelo voulut discuter, mais devant le coup d'œil peu amène que lui jeta son compagnon avant de s'éloigner aussi sec, il ravala ses arguments. Le Capricorne avait visiblement envie d'être seul un moment.

Il observa la silhouette vêtue de noir se fondre dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle de traverse. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû faire montre de son agacement ? Après tout, Shura était aussi crevé que lui à l'issue de cette immersion plus ou moins forcée dans le vaste monde et, surtout, de la succession des journées sans véritable nuit réparatrice. Sans doute même plus que lui, se rendit-il compte avec une désagréable pointe de culpabilité. A force de vivre avec ce troisième larron envahissant qu'était la douleur permanente de l'Espagnol, Angelo en était venu à la considérer comme partie intégrante du paysage. Pour lui, peut-être. Certainement pas pour l'autre. Il prit conscience que cela faisait plusieurs jours que Shura n'avait pas fait mine de souffrir. Un instant le soupçon le tarauda qu'il était parti à la recherche de ces médicaments dont il l'avait lui-même privé. Non. Pas à trois heures du matin. Tout ce que le Capricorne trouverait à cette heure indue serait un distributeur de paquets de cigarettes. Rien de plus.

Tout en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée dans un couloir désert, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de repenser au dernier quart d'heure écoulé; depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Puits des Morts, Shura n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Et à présent qu'il s'attardait sur ce détail, le Cancer réalisait dans le même temps qu'il lui avait aussi fermé son esprit.

* * *

Le Capricorne ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il se contentait de marcher. Plus il s'éloignait du cœur de Malasaña plus le silence s'épaississait, à peine entaché par les rares taxis qui, pleins phares, filaient à toute berzingue le long du trottoir. Devant lui, le long de l'artère principale qu'il avait fini par rejoindre, s'échelonnaient sur le béton les larges cercles jaunâtres tombant des réverbères.

Sans en prendre tout à fait conscience, il s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à les compter à partir du moment où il avait traversé le premier. Étrangement, lorsque cette idée le frappa il perdit le fil de son dénombrement muet et s'arrêta enfin de marcher. Il aurait bien aimé desserrer les dents; après tout, il savait que mâchoire crispée ou pas, cela n'empêcherait pas la douleur d'irradier son flanc gauche. Mais il avait l'impression qu'ainsi, il la confinait à l'intérieur de son corps et l'empêchait d'atteindre son esprit. Un ricanement bref lui échappa, alors que l'indigence de cette certitude revenait le gifler. Cela faisait belle lurette que cette frontière qu'il s'était évertué à ériger n'en avait plus que le nom. Un nom qui avait perdu encore un peu plus de sa substance ce soir-là alors que sa soudaine colère, quand avait avisé Angelo en train de le couvrir du côté gauche au cours de leur bagarre de tantôt, se muait inexorablement en désespoir.

Fatigué.

Levant les yeux en direction du ciel supposé noir mais rendu ici plus laiteux qu'ailleurs par les lumières de l'hyper centre, il lui sembla que le poids sur son cœur se faisait un peu plus lourd. Il n'avait subitement plus envie de reprendre sa route; tout ce à quoi il aspirait était de se reposer. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Jusqu'à ses jambes qui lui parurent de plomb, tandis qu'il se dirigeait – non, se traînait – vers le renfoncement d'une porte d'immeuble, demeurée dans l'ombre entre deux candélabres.

Son dos râpa le mur quand il se laissa tomber sur la marche, son bras tétanisé par la souffrance posé en travers de ses cuisses, et tout à fait inutile. Il voyait, sans le regarder, l'interphone anonyme qui lui faisait face. A peine s'il savait où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, de toute façon. Ici, ou ailleurs, nulle part, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses pupilles devenues ternes. Il pouvait aussi s'endormir, se réfugier loin dans le sommeil, pour ne plus penser. Il avait été plutôt efficace dans cet exercice au cours des dernières semaines, mais giflé un peu plus tôt par ce monde savamment ignoré, il commençait à saisir à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il existait en vertu de repères extérieurs. Il avait voulu chasser ceux qui lui importaient pour ne conserver que les dispensables, ceux sur lesquels il pouvait encore se targuer d'exercer une emprise puisqu'ils ne comptaient pas. Or, confronté à ce qu'il était vraiment, dans sa chair, dans son âme, dans son cosmos – bien malgré lui il s'assura de sa présence rémanente, en dépit du chagrin qu'elle lui causait – il comprenait à présent que c'était lui qui ne comptait plus.

Peut-être aurait-il pu… Peut-être aurait-il surmonté la perte des siens s'il ne s'était pas perdu lui-même. Malgré un Sanctuaire rendu à la paix et à la routine, de nouveau replié sur lui-même pour une durée indéterminée qu'il avait contribué à rendre tangible, sa charge de chevalier d'or, sa puissance, sa _foi_ en ce qu'il était destiné à protéger, quand bien même elle ne s'attachait plus qu'à ses compagnons et à ce second foyer qu'il avait fait sien par la force des choses, auraient suffi à le relever. Il aurait certes vécu avec la culpabilité chevillée au corps, nourrie de ses remords de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix, au bon moment, mais le temps aurait fait son œuvre, aidé en cela par des certitudes auxquelles il s'était toujours rattaché.

Celles-ci avaient été tranchées net. Ne demeurait plus que leur fantôme, immatériel et pourtant inlassablement présent, lui rappelant à chaque instant – comme s'il ne le savait pas ! – ce qu'il n'était plus.

Le goût du sang dévala dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il se mordait violemment l'intérieur des joues sous le joug soudain plus implacable de la douleur qui lui forait le flanc. Ravalé au rang de simple être humain… Pire encore : un être humain incapable de s'assumer. Lui qui avait été le dépositaire d'une force gigantesque, lui qui, selon la légende, avait été capable d'ouvrir la terre et le ciel d'un simple coup de poing, il n'était plus qu'un homme diminué. Inutile.

Une part de sa conscience protestait avec indignation, néanmoins; il la percevait, furieuse de ce mensonge entretenu avec soin depuis des mois. Il l'entendait alors qu'elle lui criait, qu'elle lui hurlait que malgré tout, il était encore en vie, qu'il avait cette _chance_. Et qu'au lieu de la saisir, de la faire sienne, il se complaisait à ternir de médiocrité une existence qui, si elle n'était peut-être plus à la hauteur de celle d'un chevalier d'or, méritait autrement plus de considération que celle qu'il voulait dorénavant lui prêter.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris, acquis, était ancré en lui aussi sûrement que ce tatouage au creux de son poignet. Il demeurait Shura Gutierrez Tejero, titulaire de la charge du dixième temple jusqu'à ce qu'un autre, issu d'une nouvelle génération, prenne le relais le jour où _lui_ le déciderait. Pour transmettre le savoir, _son_ savoir, parce qu'il était le seul et unique Capricorne. Et quant à sa vie… Ce bras, vénéré par le passé, honni aujourd'hui, l'empêchait-il de se déplacer, de se nourrir, de travailler, de respirer ? L'empêchait-il de vivre, tout simplement ? Oh, il y avait bien des jours sans. Mais combien de jours avec ? N'avait-il pas retrouvé ce qui avait complété sa vie d'homme du monde des années durant ? S'il n'avait pas été immergé de son plein gré dans cette humanité du quotidien, aurait-il su, vraiment, pourquoi il devait être si fier de sa charge de chevalier ? Ne pouvait-il donc se contenter de cette vérité ? Après tout, elle l'avait mené à la victoire aux côtés de ses semblables. Ce qu'ils avaient réussi ensemble, ils le devaient à chacun d'entre eux. A lui, au même titre que tous les autres. _L'autre_. Son cosmos frissonna.

Le septième sens, il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il était là, aussi prégnant que son intuition, aussi essentiel à son être que l'air qu'il respirait. Si cela aussi lui avait été enlevé… Un froid cruel figea son cœur l'espace d'une seconde, tandis que le doux visage de Thétis traversait ses pensées chaotiques, à l'instar d'un mirage de ce qui lui avait été épargné. Il l'avait plainte, la plaignait encore, tout en n'osant pas – pas tout à fait – reconnaître cette pression insidieuse quelque part au fond de lui, qui persiflait sans honte : _« Pourtant… Cela aurait été tellement plus simple ! »_ Non, il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit d'envier le sort de la jeune femme. C'était juste… déplacé. N'est-ce pas ?

Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, il les entoura de ses bras avant d'y poser son front. Non, il ne méritait rien d'autre que mépris pour de telles pensées, mais après tout… S'il n'y avait pas eu le cosmos, Angelo l'aurait-il rejoint ? Aurait-il fait fi du rejet ostensible dont le Capricorne l'avait gratifié ? Certainement pas. Parce qu'au-delà de leurs individualités respectives, ce lien se montrait le plus fort. Parce qu'à l'instar d'un naufragé égaré dans la tempête, ils se voyaient, l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre tel le fanal de la dernière chance. Tout ce que Shura avait pu promettre, à Marine comme à lui-même, tout ce dont il avait pu se persuader, ne valait rien devant ce qui les attachait l'un à l'autre. S'il n'avait pas été en perdition, l'Espagnol se serait contenté de garder dans un coin de son esprit cette lueur rassurante qu'il entrevoyait au loin. La seule certitude de sa présence, quelque part, même loin, lui aurait suffi et il ne s'y serait jamais rattaché. Le simple fait de savoir l'aurait, oui, apaisé.

Mais aujourd'hui… Cette lumière ne le quittait plus. Elle dansait, attentive et chaleureuse autour de lui, en lui, elle palpitait dans son aura jusqu'à se confondre avec elle avec un naturel désarmant. Et il comprenait que si, demain, elle disparaissait, il se noierait dans l'obscurité sans autre espoir de retour.

Shura n'avait jamais dépendu de personne, et à présent il dépendait du seul être qu'il aurait voulu voir libre. Il se haïssait pour cela. Il se haïssait de ne pas trouver la force de se relever seul, il se haïssait de l'enchaîner à lui, il se haïssait de le détourner d'une vie qu'il avait amplement méritée, il se haïssait d'avoir été incapable de tenir sa promesse.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il n'était plus utile à personne, et encore moins à ceux qu'il aimait. Bien au contraire.

Il considéra une dernière fois la part de sa conscience dont les vigoureuses protestations se muaient peu à peu en pâles argumentations, avant de lui intimer le silence. Ce calme précaire sous son crâne ne durerait pas, il le savait. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il ne fût pas faible. Il aurait fallu qu'Excalibur frappe dix petits centimètres plus à droite.

* * *

[1] « Learn to fly » – Foo Fighters – 1999

[2] 21 juin 2004.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 11/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur:** *passe avec le rating en bannière* *agite la bannière* *repasse toujours avec la bannière* Bon, vous l'avez bien intégré le rating, là? Ca tombe bien!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Madrid, Espagne, nuit du 2 au 3 mai 2005_

Angelo ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, deux heures plus tard. A demi affalé sur le canapé, le dos carré contre un empilement de coussins et les jambes pendant jusqu'au sol, il ne s'était pas endormi. Et ce n'était pas l'unique lampe allumée de l'appartement, posée sur le guéridon à côté de l'accoudoir qui l'en avait empêché.

Il regarda l'Espagnol verrouiller la porte derrière lui et se débarrasser du pull qu'il avait enfilé, sans doute au cours de sa quête du paquet de cigarettes de secours. Une quête qui s'était étirée en longueur.

« Rassure-moi : tu es allé cueillir le tabac toi-même ? »

Pas de réponse. Les clés tintèrent encore un instant, se balançant depuis la serrure où Shura les avait laissées. Le Cancer le vit aller se servir un verre d'eau au robinet avant qu'il ne se dirige enfin vers le canapé, et entre dans le rond de lumière jaunâtre. Il ramassa sur la table basse le paquet restant, vidé de tout contenu, et commenta :

« Et bien, heureusement que j'en ai trouvées. Si on avait dû compter sur ton sens aigu de l'économie…

— J'ai toujours confiance en toi, tu sais bien.

— En attendant, tu devras te contenter de ça, tiens. » Et le Capricorne de tendre à son partenaire un des trois paquets crochetés entre ses doigts.

« Youpi, des Fortuna. Non mais même les clopes, vous ne savez pas les fabriquer dans ce pays.

— Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

— Mouais. »

L'air résigné, Angelo s'employa cependant à ôter le cellophane pour le rouler en boule dans la feuille d'aluminium qu'il expédia d'une pichenette vers le cendrier posé par terre. Raté.

Allumant la cigarette qu'il avait déjà coincée entre ses lèvres, il tendit ensuite sa flamme vers l'Espagnol. Ce dernier, assis sur la table basse, tendit le cou jusqu'à entendre le grésillement familier.

« Alors, tu étais passé où ? »

L'Italien s'était rallongé sur le canapé, la tête reposant confortablement contre les coussins et tournée vers son compagnon : « Ça fait pas loin de deux heures que tu es parti.

— J'ai eu du mal à trouver un distributeur en état de marche, c'est tout. »

Le Cancer ne put réprimer un haussement de sourcil dubitatif lorsque Shura se pencha pour ramasser le cendrier, lui dérobant son regard par la même occasion. La cendre du Capricorne tombait dans le réceptacle lorsqu'il demanda, et coupa par avance la parole à son partenaire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? »

Angelo suivit le regard de son compagnon, posé sur son poing serré, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur :

« Ah oui, tiens. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma poche. » La paume de l'Italien s'ouvrit pour lui en montrer le contenu : « Très bizarre, cette gamine, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Deux bagues en argent, identiques à celles que la jeune gitane avait voulu leur vendre quelques heures plus tôt, reposaient dans la main d'Angelo, le métal luisant faiblement sous la lumière chiche. Nul besoin pour l'Ibérique de se pencher pour en distinguer les ornements, tandis que le Cancer reprenait :

« Je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre, ni comment elle a fait pour les glisser dans ma poche sans que je m'en aperçoive, ni comment elle a pu tomber aussi _juste_. Enfin… juste : au niveau des tailles, c'est pas vraiment ça. Tiens – Angelo lui tendit celle du Cancer – elle t'ira mieux qu'à moi. Par contre, je garde la tienne. » Et de glisser l'anneau du Capricorne à son majeur.

« Pas si moche, finalement. » La main tendue sous les yeux de son vis-à-vis, l'Italien le laissa juger du résultat avant de reprendre, en désignant l'autre bague qui tournait et retournait entre les doigts hésitants de Shura :

« Tu attends quoi ? »

Lorsque Angelo avait découvert les deux anneaux au hasard d'une recherche de briquet, il en était demeuré comme deux ronds de flan. Un long moment il les avait contemplés, roulant dans le creux de sa main. C'était idiot : après tout, il ne s'agissait que de deux vulgaires bagues en argent, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il devait en exister des millions d'autres de par le monde, dûment fabriquées par une entreprise chinoise quelconque. Pourtant… Les symboles stylisés qui les ornaient lui étaient redoutablement familiers. Et les voir ainsi, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, réchauffés par la chaleur de sa paume, avait comme un goût de fatalité. Pas si désagréable que cela, d'ailleurs; leur présence soudaine, à cet instant, lui était apparue comme logique. Naturelle. Le signe que tout ce qui avait été et que tout ce qui était, se trouvait désormais en ordre. Qu'il ne demeurait plus de questions, ni de doutes, ni d'incertitudes quant à ce qui _devait être_. Il ne s'agissait pas de rejeter ou de renier ce qui constituait leurs existences, à tous les deux, leurs incompréhensions, leurs blessures, leurs avenirs, mais tout simplement d'accepter l'évidence toute simple de ce lien contre lequel il leur était devenu inutile de lutter. Oui, de simples bagues.

Le Cancer finit par prendre l'initiative de positionner lui-même l'anneau jumeau du sien, autour du doigt de Shura. Quelques semaines plus tôt, cette idée saugrenue ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit. Sa simple suggestion lui aurait même arraché un hurlement de rire, assorti d'une remarque moqueuse à l'égard de l'imbécile qui l'aurait émise. Plus aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant alors qu'ils avaient à ce point progressé dans leur connaissance mutuelle et que toutes les façades avaient été abattues, les unes après les autres. Après tout, personne n'était là pour les juger. Pour observer leurs gestes, pour scruter leurs regards, pour écouter leurs mots, ceux qu'ils n'auraient jamais prononcés… avant. Ils étaient seuls et ensemble. Et savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher, ni à l'autre, ni à eux-mêmes.

« Alors ? » La voix d'Angelo, habituellement forte et gouailleuse, s'était muée en une sorte d'éraillement contenu duquel des années de tabac faisaient ressortir une profondeur nouvelle. Il sentait, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, que son compagnon se trouvait en cet instant sur un point d'équilibre précaire avec lequel il ne savait comment composer. Au fond, tout au fond de lui, l'Italien crevait d'envie qu'il bascule de son côté, avec lui. Il espérait juste que son unique mot ne traduise pas trop visiblement cet espoir.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que… » Les doigts du Capricorne palpitaient contre ceux de son alter ego, tandis qu'il demeurait le regard fixé sur l'éclat argenté qui ornait dorénavant son majeur.

« Je suppose, reprit-il avec effort au bout de quelques instants, que la gamine n'a pas menti : elle a sans doute des "pouvoirs" comme elle dit. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a compris.

—D'après toi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire dire, Angelo ?

— Si tu me laissais accéder à ton esprit, tu n'aurais pas besoin de parler. »

Le Cancer percevait le corps de l'Espagnol, si proche de lui. Il percevait les battements de son coeur, il intégrait les vibrations de son cosmos aussi sûrement que s'il s'agissait du sien, il savait le trouble en lui mais comme tantôt, Shura s'était cadenassé dans ses pensées. Claquemuré. Et ce n'était plus la curiosité qui taraudait l'Italien, mais bien l'inquiétude, qui creusait lentement son chemin dans ses propres réflexions. Il avait compris que l'autre ne lui dirait pas où il était allé et il devinait que le lieu en soi n'était pas ce qui importait.

Lentement, Angelo dégagea sa main pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette, son partenaire en faisant autant. Il s'était redressé et à présent ses genoux touchaient ceux du Capricorne, toujours assis sur la table basse.

« Tu as une sale tête, tu sais. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent au travers des volutes céruléennes, enchevêtrées entre eux. Le Cancer distinguait les yeux étroits de l'autre homme, dont le brun sombre était en cet instant dépourvu de la pointe lumineuse qui l'habitait en temps normal. Il lisait aussi ses traits tirés au-delà de toute expression, notait la pâleur de sa peau, ainsi que celles de ses lèvres. Sans rien rajouter, ni attendre de réponse, il tendit la main vers l'épaule blessée d'un Shura voûté dont tout le poids du corps pesait sur son coude posé sur sa cuisse. Déjà, le cosmos recouvrait progressivement le corps de l'Italien jusqu'à entourer ses doigts qui effleuraient la chemise noire… avant que le Capricorne ne les saisisse, pour les ramener entre eux.

« Non, arrête.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça ne sert à rien. »

La voix de l'Ibérique était soudain si lasse que le cœur d'Angelo rata un battement. Il dégagea sa main pour lui saisir le cou et l'obliger à le regarder. Non, dans ces yeux-là, il n'y avait soudain plus rien. Juste le néant pour unique certitude. Et son inquiétude se mua en angoisse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as mal, et tu sais très bien que…

— Et après ? Hein ? Demain, après-demain ? Tu vas recommencer, encore et encore, mais ça ne changera rien. »

Cette fois, le Capricorne ne cherchait plus à fuir les yeux dont le cobalt se teignait progressivement de perplexité et de colère.

« Angelo, cesse de vouloir réparer l'irréparable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je reste planté là, à te regarder te tordre de douleur ?

— Non, je… »

« _Je voudrais juste que tu t'en ailles. »_

De stupéfaction, Angelo laissa retomber son bras tandis que cette pensée le transperçait. Il avait cru, il avait espéré que Shura avait définitivement rangé cette lubie dans les tréfonds de sa volonté. Depuis des semaines, tous les deux, ils… Enfin, cela n'avait pas de sens !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant d'articuler en détachant ses mots avec soin :

« On a déjà eu cette conversation. Sauf que maintenant, tu ne peux pas, non – il corrigea – tu ne peux _plus _me demander ça.

— Si, justement.

— Mais enfin, _pourquoi _?

— Parce que… Parce que si tu restes, c'est le Sanctuaire qui reste.

— Mais tu es… !

— Non. Non, je ne le suis plus ! Je t'en prie, Angelo, écoute-moi. Entends-moi. »

L'Espagnol prit le visage du Cancer entre ses mains, et appuya son front contre le sien :

« Tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai besoin de certitudes pour avancer. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous et quand bien même j'accepterais ce que tu m'as demandé – de rentrer avec toi – ça ne changerait rien au fait que je suis devenu inutile. Je le sais et tu le sais.

— Tu… » Angelo saisit les poignets de Shura mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il se contenta de les serrer jusqu'à y planter ses ongles, sans quitter le regard sombre planté dans le sien : « Tu te mens.

— Peut-être. Mais je suis plus certain de ce mensonge-là que d'aucun autre. Alors, il faut que tu me laisses me détacher. Du Sanctuaire. De vous tous. De toi. Sinon je n'y arriverai pas, tu comprends ?

— Non. »

Les mains du Cancer quittèrent les poignets pour aller s'enfouir dans la chevelure de jais de son alter ego. Il ferma les yeux :

« Je ne veux pas de ça.

— Oh Angelo… » La voix de Shura s'étrangla : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

— Peut-être comme tu dis, mais t'es-tu seulement posé la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais là ? »

Le bleu lumineux du Cancer s'opposa de nouveau à l'obscurité lourde du Capricorne, laquelle cilla devant la clarté incongrue dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Une clarté trop porteuse de vérité qui le fit se détourner et lâcher l'Italien, pour se rejeter en arrière, loin de lui. L'autre n'en poursuivit pas moins, le poing serré sur sa cuisse et toute son attention concentrée sur son compagnon :

« Je savais que tu avais quitté le Sanctuaire, dans un sale état. Tu n'as jamais répondu, ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages, depuis cette soirée où c'est toi qui m'as appelé, à peine quelques jours après ton départ. Cinq mois, bordel ! Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde s'est inquiété. _Je _ me suis inquiété. Je n'ai pas cessé de le faire depuis que… J'ai été lamentable, je le reconnais, pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Non ! – Angelo avait levé une main autoritaire devant un Shura qui faisait mine de vouloir rétorquer – Cette fois, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas su gérer ça. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que si tu étais dans cet état, c'était à cause de moi, point barre. Alors… Ouais, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais pour mon attitude. J'ai voulu le croire parce que c'était plus simple et parce qu'au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas pour ça que tu refusais de me parler. C'était encore pire. Et tu sais quoi, Shura ? En fin de compte, j'ai compris que je ne… » Le poing du Cancer se resserra un peu plus, tandis que sa mâchoire saillait en un angle inhabituel : « … que je ne pouvais pas te laisser agir de cette façon. Parce que je ne le supportais pas, dans le sens où… Où ce n'était pas possible que tu sois loin de moi. Pas après toutes ces années. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Parce que tu n'étais plus là…

— Angelo, non, s'il te plaît, ne…

— … j'avais besoin de toi. _J'ai _besoin de toi. »

L'Italien avait relevé la tête, dardant de nouveau son regard sur l'autre qui secouait doucement la tête, sans un mot.

« Alors, ne viens pas me dire que tu es inutile. Parce que si tu crois ça, alors tu renies tout, tu renies notre amitié, et tu me renies, moi. »

Dans le silence qui se fit, seul le soupir du canapé lorsque le Cancer s'y adossa, soudain épuisé, rendit un peu de vie au visage soudain livide de Shura. Ses mains frémissaient lorsqu'il les appuya l'une contre l'autre devant sa bouche et il finit par les abaisser, avant de serrer les poings.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu crois une chose pareille. Et tu te trompes sur un point : tu n'as _plus_ besoin de moi, dorénavant.

— Tu crois ça ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu es la seule personne sur cette foutue planète en qui j'ai totalement confiance ?

— Marine est…

— Laisse Marine en dehors de cette histoire, ça n'a rien à voir. » La voix soudain usée de l'Italien avait claqué.

« Au contraire. Angelo – Shura eut un sourire las – c'est à elle que je t'ai confié. C'est pour cette raison que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Et aussi… Parce que tu as beaucoup changé.

— Et d'après toi, je le dois à qui ?

— A toi. »

Un rire secoua le Cancer, un rire à la fois triste et douloureux :

« Tu me surestimes, Shura. Beaucoup trop. Sans toi, je ne sais pas… Tu m'as empêché de devenir dingue. Tu as toujours été là, et même si tu désapprouvais mes actes tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Tu es l'un des seuls à ne t'être jamais détourné ni à avoir eu honte du mec que j'étais. Je ne te faisais pas peur, à toi… Finalement, le seul qui crevait vraiment de trouille, c'était moi. Ironique, pas vrai ?

— Mais tu t'en es sorti. Et c'est parce que tu l'as voulu; dans le cas contraire, toute l'aide que j'aurais pu t'apporter n'aurait servi à rien.

— Et c'est bien ce que je te reproche aujourd'hui : toi, tu ne veux pas.

— C'est différent.

— Pas tellement, non. »

_« Tu sais que j'ai raison... » _Laissa encore échapper Angelo avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le haut du sofa, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Ce fut à peine s'il entendit Shura se lever et contourner le canapé, même si son visage tout à coup au-dessus de lui ne le surprit pas. Il le laissa poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et savoura la pression de ses doigts nerveux sur ses cervicales, et derrière sa nuque. Tant et si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par l'indolence du massage.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'autant de tension s'était accumulée au cours de l'heure écoulée, et n'avait aucun mal à déceler la fébrilité qui ne quittait pas le Capricorne, lui non plus. Angelo n'avait jamais goûté les conflits avec son alter ego; autant il s'était souvent délecté des échanges parfois vifs qu'il se plaisait à entretenir avec ses autres compagnons, autant la plus petite dispute avec l'Espagnol lui laissait systématiquement un goût amer et, il fallait bien l'avouer, un relent de culpabilité. Parce que pour s'engueuler avec Shura, il fallait se lever tôt.

Même si le Capricorne ne pliait que rarement – voire jamais, mais en l'occurrence, le Cancer n'avait pas envie de songer à cette possibilité – il avait l'art et la manière de désamorcer le conflit auquel son opiniâtreté le destinait immanquablement. Ce soir-là, ce n'était pas lui qui avait élevé la voix. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait provoqué. Et ce n'était sans doute pas lui, encore, qui avait la gorge serrée. Pourtant, Angelo savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé, tous les deux. Parce qu'il y avait encore une chose qui découlait de la cascade d'aveux qu'il avait consentis. Une chose importante pour tous les deux, même si Shura ne le savait pas encore, ou ne voulait pas y penser.

« Tu sais… Les cauchemars sont revenus après les Portes. »

Les doigts de l'Espagnol cessèrent leur danse un instant avant de la reprendre, ponctuée par sa voix :

« Je le sais, oui. Tu en as eus d'ailleurs, depuis que tu es ici.

— Pas beaucoup. Moins en tout cas.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Parce que je voudrais oublier.

— On ne peut pas oublier, Angelo. »

Le pouce du Capricorne avait glissé le long de la colonne vertébrale, juste entre les omoplates, et s'attardait sur un nœud quelque peu coriace. L'italien eu un grognement à mi chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir lorsque le muscle se détendit et que la main de son ami et amant remonta se poser à la base de son cou.

« J'oublie lorsque je suis avec toi.

— La preuve que non, puisque tu y penses. »

Le Cancer ne le voyait pas derrière lui mais il devina, dans le lien qui, bien malgré eux, se rétablissait entre leurs deux cosmos, que la gravité avait remplacé le sourire sur les traits de Shura.

« Lorsque… On fait l'amour, toi et moi. » De nouveau les mains sur ses épaules s'immobilisèrent. Plus longtemps.

« C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, non ? Fit Angelo, un sourire dans le ton démentant l'honnêteté de la question.

— Oui, c'est comme ça. C'est juste que tu ne l'avais encore jamais dit à haute voix.

— Faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout. »

Les doigts de Shura dévalèrent le torse de l'Italien pour se nouer pile sous le cou, leur propriétaire se penchant vers le visage levé vers lui et qu'il voyait à l'envers :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désir pour un homme, auparavant. » La pomme d'Adam du Cancer amorça un aller-retour, tandis qu'il déglutissait : « Et je ne pense pas être en mesure d'en désirer un autre que toi. Parce qu'il s'agit de toi, justement. Parce qu'il y a notre amitié bien sûr, mais aussi… A cause du lien. Je crois. Je suis sûr que Shaka emploierait un mot compliqué du genre "transcendance" pour te transformer tout ça en exposé savant. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, avant qu'Angelo ne reprenne :

« En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir comment ça fonctionne, tout ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que prendre mon pied avec toi n'explique pas tout, et certainement pas que je me sente à ce point en sécurité dans ces moments-là. J'ai l'impression que…

— Rien ne peut t'arriver ? Suggéra Shura.

— Et surtout que rien ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

En avisant l'air sérieux du Capricorne au-dessus de lui, Angelo comprit que tous deux partageaient cette sensation si particulière. Tout comme lui, Shura parvenait à faire abstraction d'un passé et d'un avenir, pour n'_être_ plus que dans l'instant présent. L'un et l'autre réussissaient à oublier, le premier sa douleur et la vacuité de sa vie, le second son humiliation et le souvenir de sa faiblesse. Ce fut celui-là qui attira encore un peu plus l'autre homme vers lui et murmura tout contre les lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes :

« Même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, que pour une heure, tu peux _tout _effacer. Effacer _ça_, de moi.

— Angelo, je ne…

— Si. Je veux que ce soit toi, toi qui le fasses. Je veux que tu me connaisses, que tu connaisses mon corps, comme moi je connais le tien.

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne… dois pas. » Les doigts de Shura étaient remontés jusqu'au visage de l'Italien dont ils redessinaient la mâchoire et le menton. Ils tremblaient. « Si je… »

Angelo avait saisi sa bouche pour l'embrasser, tout en lui emprisonnant les bras. Quand bien même l'Espagnol aurait voulu fuir, il ne le pouvait pas; il n'en eut bientôt plus le courage quand, d'autorité, le Cancer approfondit leur baiser de manière toute à fait scandaleuse.

Il y a toujours un moment où tout bascule. De ces moments où tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une résolution – de celle que l'on croit ferme, absolue et irrévocable – se délite à une vitesse si hallucinante qu'on se demande si tout le soin qu'on a mis à la forger n'était pas du temps perdu. A moins que dès le départ, ladite résolution ait reposé sur un déni de la réalité et n'ait servi qu'à retarder l'inéluctable.

Cette réflexion traversa sans doute l'esprit de Shura, tandis qu'il s'abîmait dans le goût et la saveur imprimée par le Cancer sur sa langue, avec une fougue contre laquelle il n'avait soudain plus envie de lutter. Il avait déjà cédé tant de fois à ce désir qui lui escaladait les reins… Ce n'était plus là que le dernier palier. Un hurlement étouffé lui parvenait pourtant, depuis la lisière de sa conscience, un avertissement, une mise en garde, mais c'était à peine s'il en décryptait le sens. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il le veuille. Or il y avait cet homme, là, rejeté en arrière, et qui lui offrait déjà sa bouche avant tout le reste. Cet homme qu'il avait si souvent et depuis si longtemps désiré. Cet homme pour qui il éprouvait les sentiments les plus coupables parce qu'ils étaient douloureux de devoir rester inaccessibles. Cet homme avec lequel, oui, pour une nuit ou pour une heure, il avait envie de se perdre. Définitivement.

Shura se redressa et, sa main toujours dans celle du Cancer, contourna le sofa pour le rejoindre. Angelo l'attira derechef vers lui – sur lui – tandis qu'il se rallongeait contre les coussins. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils élisaient le vieux canapé, vestige du plus mauvais goût des années soixante-dix, pour accueillir leurs ébats; à dire vrai, il ne subsistait plus guère d'endroits dans le petit appartement qui ne les aient vu s'étreindre, jusqu'aux murs contre lesquels le corps du Capricorne s'était appuyé, terrassé par la jouissance d'un acte rapide, parfois brutal, mais toujours empreint d'une tendresse profonde. Ils avaient appris, l'un et l'autre, à s'accommoder des endroits les plus exigus, comme ce sofa sur lequel, déjà, leurs jambes s'enchevêtraient, de même que leurs bouches avides. Ils savaient que par-delà le désir violent qui les animait, leurs esprits s'étaient déjà trouvés. Mais parce que cette entente était si évidente – des pensées qui se mêlent, des sentiments qui se reflètent – leurs corps parlaient pour eux.

Une chair de poule d'abord fugace hérisse la peau mate de l'Italien, lorsque les doigts de Shura l'effleurent tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, avant de l'ouvrir largement sur le torse glabre et noueux. Elle s'accentue cependant que les mains se posent sur ses flancs, bien à plat, et que le souffle de l'Espagnol commence à errer, suivant les sinuosités des muscles, leurs dessins et leurs courbes, celles qui se creusent sous le plexus, celles qui s'arrondissent sous le cœur, celles qui s'enchaînent tout au long du ventre plat, lequel se contracte lorsque la pointe d'une langue s'égare autour du nombril. Shura le connaît, se fait-il comme réflexion, tandis qu'il glisse ses doigts entre les mèches sombres, qui sont tout ce qu'il entrevoit de la tête de son amant. La bouche de ce dernier se fait plus présente, soudain, à la naissance de son aine; les mains du Capricorne quittent alors ses flancs qu'elles ont réchauffés pour aller dégrafer son jean, dont il n'a jamais eu une conscience aussi prégnante sur son corps qu'en cet instant. Il le sent, il le voit s'ouvrir et libérer le témoin de son désir, incoercible. Il devine le sourire de l'autre; ce dernier n'a rien de concupiscent. Shura achève de le déshabiller, sans hâte mais avec cette efficacité qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il ne lui reste bientôt plus que sa chemise, laquelle dévoile également ses épaules puissantes, et entrave ses bras. Une seconde, l'idée le traverse de s'en débarrasser, mais lorsque la silhouette de l'Ibérique se dresse à genoux, à cheval sur sa cuisse, lorsqu'il le voit le regarder, nu sous lui, il n'en a soudain plus envie. Plus du tout. Pourtant, il est là, à sa merci. Angelo n'a jamais été aussi sans défense qu'en cet instant très précis. Oh bien sûr, ils ont déjà été ainsi au cours des semaines passées, l'un envers l'autre, dans le plus simple appareil et sans la moindre gêne, pour pouvoir se toucher à l'envi, se goûter au gré de leurs pulsions, se perdre n'importe où et n'importe quand. Shura a été celui qui s'offre et jamais la honte ne les a éclaboussés. Il n'y a toujours eu que ce respect entre eux, ce même respect que l'Italien déchiffre à présent dans les yeux sombres qui le contemplent.

Lorsque le Capricorne ouvre sa chemise à son tour, le tissu noir dévoilant la peau légèrement plus claire que la sienne, Angelo tente de faire abstraction de la boule qui lui obstrue brutalement la gorge à la vue de la cicatrice rougeoyante au-dessus du cœur, balafre malsaine qui n'a de cesse d'exercer son emprise sur sa victime. Sur _ses _victimes. Il se doit pourtant de la regarder, de l'affronter face à face. Elle est là, à cause de lui. Mais elle peut aussi être oubliée, grâce à lui.

La chemise tombe jusqu'au sol, avant que Shura ne se libère à son tour de son pantalon sombre. Son corps, à présent aussi nu que celui de l'Italien, se dresse toujours à l'aplomb de ce dernier dans l'unique lumière qui les éclaire. Et c'est un sexe aussi tendu que le sien qui s'adosse contre son ventre quand le Capricorne revient à sa hauteur, épousant de tout son corps celui de son partenaire. Leurs bouches se trouvent de nouveau, et leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Chacun va chercher chez l'autre de quoi étancher la soif qui accentue son emprise sur leurs êtres tout entiers. Leurs langues ne font bientôt plus qu'une, leurs lèvres gonflées s'écrasent, une morsure s'égare et un peu de sang jaillit, vite léché, bientôt disparu. Leurs yeux s'accrochent aussi, entre deux souffles retrouvés. Ils sont voilés, rendus vitreux par le désir qui ne cesse d'enfler, qui danse dans leurs entrailles, qui entrave leur respiration.

Shura quitte le visage du Cancer, à regret presque, pour redescendre le long de son corps. Cette fois, ses mains suivent le mouvement et se retrouvent sur les hanches d'Angelo. Les doigts, agiles, soulignent le creux des obliques, à plusieurs reprises, avant de se rejoindre, et d'enfermer le membre turgescent. Ils se font accueillants et tendres tandis qu'ils coulissent autour de leur prise consentante, avant de s'attarder sur son extrémité. Le grondement de frustration de l'Italien se transforme en gémissement; la langue de l'Espagnol vient de remplacer les doigts sur ces quelques centimètres carrés de peau, si fine, et si sensible. Bien malgré lui, le corps d'Angelo s'arque sur le sofa, la chaleur humide d'une bouche affamée recouvrant son sexe comme pour l'isoler définitivement de l'extérieur. Pour le protéger. Les lèvres s'arrondissent autour de lui, et il lui semble que le chemin est infini. Il s'enfonce, lentement, profondément, jusqu'à la garde dans la bouche qui le caresse. Il tend le bras; les yeux fermés, il a besoin de toucher. De lire en aveugle le visage, les lèvres qui le mènent vers un rivage, de moins en moins inaccessible. La bouche le quitte, un instant infime, avant de le happer de nouveau, et c'est une sensation renouvelée, une vague plus puissante encore qui le soulève à la rencontre de cette antre chaleureuse.

Il ne pourra bientôt plus se retenir. Shura le devine-t-il ? Il le libère, sans à-coups, laissant sa langue errer le long du membre gonflé, tandis que ses mains quittent les hanches pour s'aventurer au creux des cuisses. Angelo a un sursaut; les doigts de l'autre homme s'ancrent sur lui. Bientôt ils glissent cependant sur la peau tendue par les muscles, détendant ceux-ci avec autant de dextérité qu'ils ont relâché le dos de ce même corps. C'est à peine s'il s'en rend compte; pourtant, ses cuisses s'écartent sous l'effet relaxant du massage. La bouche du Capricorne est à la base de son sexe, elle s'égare un peu plus bas, les lèvres pincent tendrement les bourses, puis le souffle est _là_. L'Italien ne peut réprimer un frisson quand la langue effleure, touche, et enfin caresse les abords de ce qu'il veut offrir à son ami. Il se contracte, un bref instant, mais… Cela n'est pas si désagréable. A moins que ce ne soit le fait de le voir – il a relevé la tête sur les coussins – là, entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes… offertes. Un trouble étrange déferle en lui, alors qu'il prend lentement conscience de la scène. C'est lui qui est ainsi allongé, c'est son corps qui vibre sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, et pourtant, il a l'impression d'en être soudain dissocié. Ce qu'il contemple lui plaît; du moins, c'est de cette façon qu'il appréhende le trouble qui ne cesse de grandir dans ses reins. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui…

Les mains de Shura se sont faufilées entre le canapé et ses fesses. Angelo ne réfléchit pas lorsque son bassin se soulève, pour laisser les paumes de l'Espagnol prendre leurs aises et surtout, surtout, pour aller à la rencontre de cette bouche exploratrice qui le rassure. Un râle lui échappe quand le pouce du Capricorne s'appuie, brièvement, à l'entrée de l'anneau, pas assez longtemps toutefois pour qu'il lui vienne l'idée de le chasser. Déjà, son attention est détournée par la langue qui s'active de nouveau sur sa chair tendue.

« Arrête, je… Je vais jouir, si tu… »

Angelo halète, les yeux mi-clos. Entre ces cils, le visage de Shura se profile, son sourire aussi, mince et étroit. Il n'est pas si stoïque que le Cancer l'aurait cru; ses lèvres sont gonflées, sa poitrine est soulevée par le rythme un peu trop rapide de sa respiration, et l'Italien décèle dans ses yeux sombres, une lueur vitreuse qui en dit long sur le contrôle qu'il exerce sur lui-même. Il le ramène alors vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Il ne faudrait plus tarder.

— Laisse-moi juste une minute. »

Et le Cancer de le voir disparaître puis de rester seul, le temps de l'entendre se déplacer dans la chambre voisine. Le désir ne descend pas; il reste là, chevillé à son corps aussi sûrement que les stigmates qui le constellent. Le sang cogne à ses tempes, et une mince pellicule de sueur commence à recouvrir sa peau. Ses jambes se détendent, mais ne se referment pas. Pas tout à fait. C'est ainsi que l'Espagnol le retrouve, pour s'allonger contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, le temps d'un baiser, avant que les mots d'Angelo ne se perdent dans le souffle de son partenaire :

« Tu me laisses faire ? » La main de Shura se pose sur la joue du Cancer. Il contemple ses yeux, pensivement, puis il acquiesce, en silence.

C'est au tour de l'Italien de retrouver ce corps si souvent étreint au cours des jours derniers. Ses doigts, ses mains et les lèvres s'y perdent au rythme des soupirs de l'autre homme qui l'entoure de ses bras. Leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre, leurs chaleurs et leurs sueurs se mélangent, et ce sont les hanches de Shura qui vont à la rencontre du ventre, puis du torse et enfin de la bouche du Cancer qui à son tour, le prend, affamé. Il aime le battement du sang contre sa langue, l'incandescence de la chair qui occupe tout l'espace de sa gorge, le mouvement que le membre imprime volontairement entre ses lèvres dociles. C'est cela qu'il veut. Il l'a dans sa bouche, il le veut dans son corps. Et même si se manifeste le désir, connu et farouche, de reprendre le dessus, de s'investir en lui comme il en a pris l'habitude, même si son majeur s'insinue dans l'ombre familière et accueillante et arrache un gémissement au Capricorne, Angelo ne souhaite pas y succomber. Pas cette fois.

Il libère le sexe pantelant, et attrape le préservatif que Shura a ramené avec lui. Lentement, il le déroule sur le membre, les mains de son compagnon posées sur ses poignets. Leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent. L'Italien y lit une dernière interrogation, un dernier doute, et se rend compte, soudain, qu'il ne sait pas comment y répondre. Son corps parle pour lui, depuis le début, depuis des jours peut-être, mais son esprit voltige entre ce qu'il souhaite du plus profond de lui, et ce dont il a peur. Parce que c'est bien la peur, cette chose qui toque aux portes de ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas encore reconnue. Devant quiconque, elle ne se serait pas exprimée; devant cet homme, elle ne se cache pas. Mais elle n'est pas seule, la confiance l'accompagne. Une confiance qui luit dans le regard cobalt que Shura ne parvient pas à quitter.

Et c'est sans le quitter des yeux qu'il aide Angelo à se rallonger, et qu'il se réinstalle entre ses cuisses. Il prend le temps, de nouveau, de le détendre avec ses mains, et de le laisser s'ouvrir. Lui non plus n'aurait jamais imaginé, un jour, connaître cette joie à la fois douce et sauvage de le voir ainsi, offert à son regard et à son désir. Il regarde le ventre qui se creuse au gré de la respiration hachée du Cancer, il suit des yeux les perles de sueur qui glissent sur la peau, il contemple sa nudité et voudrait pouvoir continuer à le faire, indéfiniment. Il retrouve le regard attaché à chacun de ses mouvements, tandis qu'il enduit ses doigts et sa chair du gel transparent dont il ne reste plus grand-chose. Le lien, entre eux, se tend, tout à coup. Il est pourtant là depuis le début, familier et rassurant, à tel point d'ailleurs que Shura n'y a pas réellement prêté attention. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, tous les deux, ils le lui doivent. Une solution de facilité que de considérer les choses sous cet angle ? Peut-être, sûrement même. Les pensées d'Angelo lui sont accessibles; c'est parce qu'il sait que c'est ce que l'italien souhaite plus que tout, qu'il s'apprête à donner substance à ce qui n'a jamais été qu'un rêve jusqu'ici. Ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est la même chose. Il n'y a plus de place, dans ce besoin ineffable de l'autre dans son entièreté, pour la réflexion, surtout celle qui l'ancre dans la réalité.

Juste retour des choses, le Cancer doit certainement percevoir, non le doute – de doutes, le Capricorne n'en a soudain plus, quand bien même ce qui se situe après l'instant présent risque de le tuer – mais bien une forme de peur, bien différente de la sienne cependant. L'Espagnol voudrait tellement…

Du bout de ses doigts, il effleure une dernière fois les lèvres entrouvertes de l'Italien qui les embrasse. Ne pas lui faire mal. Ne pas lui faire de mal, _à lui_. La responsabilité qui lui échoit se fait si lourde, tout à coup ! Il se doit d'être à la hauteur de la confiance que cet homme – l'homme qu'il aime, oh bon sang… — lui accorde sans la moindre réserve. Et parce qu'il l'aime, il n'a eu de cesse de le préserver, de le sauver de ses erreurs, et de lui-même. Il est arrivé trop tard dans sa vie, cependant. Quelques années plus tôt, et ce corps, là, celui qu'il s'apprête à posséder, n'aurait jamais été martyrisé. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas permis. Et malgré les sentiments complexes et entiers qui font battre son cœur plus fort que jamais, il ne sait pas s'il peut réparer.

Shura s'est penché sur le Cancer, posant ses lèvres sur son torse, au droit du cœur, avant de remonter jusqu'au creux de son cou. Les mains d'Angelo entourent sa tête, et il devine leur fébrilité. Il aimerait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Alors il se contente de murmurer un "chut", très doucement, tandis que d'un doigt, il force le passage. Le haut-le corps de son amant manque faire jaillir son cœur hors de sa poitrine. Non pas de surprise, mais bien d'angoisse. Il le sent se contracter sous lui, se figer, et il voit ses yeux se dilater sous l'effet de la douleur. Le Capricorne hésite, il observe le visage en sueur tout près du sien, il sent la main se crisper sur sa nuque… Mais elle se détend, bientôt. Peu à peu le corps du Cancer se relâche et, sans un mot, celui-ci laisse de nouveau le champ libre à son partenaire.

Il s'agit de prendre son temps, Shura le sait. Peu à peu les muscles se détendent, autour d'un doigt d'abord puis d'un autre, et c'est ainsi crocheté en lui que le Capricorne part à la recherche des lèvres de son compagnon, pour les embrasser avec tendresse, tout en accentuant son mouvement. Il veut savoir si la douleur est supportable, il la lit dans les yeux plantés dans les siens mais derrière ce voile sombre, il devine l'acceptation. La volonté qui fait se mouvoir les hanches d'Angelo, une première fois. Et il entend alors sa voix, heurtée, plus éraillée que jamais, contre ses lèvres :

« Viens… Prends-moi… Maintenant. »

Un frisson dévale l'échine de l'Ibérique alors que ces quelques mots coulent en lui, à l'instar de la violence du désir qui cascade dans ses veines. Il se redresse, passe une main derrière le genou du Cancer, qu'il replie, ouvrant un peu plus le corps sous lui. Et son membre gonflé remplace ses doigts.

La respiration d'Angelo se bloque, mais c'est à peine si Shura s'en rend compte; il vient d'entrer en lui, et regarde sa propre chair disparaître, millimètre par millimètre, au creux de celle qu'il chérit. C'est chaud. Incroyablement chaud. Et étroit. Il ne fait pas que s'y enfoncer, non, il s'y perd. Sa raison, ses sens, il ne lui reste plus que cet instant, cette image saisissante qui lui arrache un gémissement sourd alors qu'il achève d'être lui-même.

* * *

Oui, Angelo a mal. La douleur, pernicieuse et implacable, lui paralyse le bas du dos, remonte en galopant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'enroule autour de ses côtes, lui coupe le souffle et lui ferme les poings au bout de ses bras soudain raidis. Il ferme les yeux, sans grand succès face à la brûlure soudain insoutenable qui le transperce, lui arrachant un hoquet.

Il y a ces images. Elles sont imprimées trop profondément dans son esprit pour qu'il réussisse à les chasser tandis qu'elles le submergent sans aménité. Pourtant il ne veut pas d'elles. Il veut se persuader qu'elles n'ont rien à faire là, qu'elles salissent celui qui à présent est entré en lui. Fait partie de lui.

L'homme qu'il est sait que l'adolescent est parti au loin, depuis longtemps. Il sait que l'instant présent est à cent lieux de ce passé qui l'a construit tout en le détruisant. Il sait que celui qui se dresse au-dessus de lui est le seul être au monde à qui il puisse faire confiance. Mais cette douleur ! Elle ne cesse de le repousser vers ce dont il veut absolument se détourner. Echo cruel, miroir impitoyable, elle le ramène vers ces années, elle l'ancre dans les bas-fonds de ses souvenirs.

Il secoue la tête, les paupières toujours obstinément fermées. C'est lui qui l'a décidé; il ne veut plus de tout ça. S'il ne peut oublier, il doit pourtant tourner le dos à des réminiscences qui l'entravent. Mais les griffes du passé le crochètent, elles le retiennent, l'empêchent de se détacher de lui-même… Et la douleur qui enfle encore un peu plus lui dérobe le présent pour l'enchaîner définitivement à sa mémoire, cette foutue mémoire qu'il a appris à haïr. Il doit se débattre, cependant. Nul ne dirait que le Cancer se serait montré faible devant ce qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ni qu'il aurait été incapable de s'en tenir à la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

Pourtant… il n'y arrive pas. C'est si lancinant ! La souffrance du passé n'a de cesse de se superposer à celle qui vrille ses entrailles, elle l'alimente, elle la sature, elle la… pervertit. Parce qu'à cette douleur physique, le souvenir rajoute l'élancement pernicieux de l'humiliation et de l'impuissance. Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Jamais Shura ne lui infligerait pareil tourment, jamais il…

C'est sa voix, soudain, que le Cancer perçoit. Ce sont ses mains qu'il sent sur ses paupières, c'est son corps qui s'appuie contre le sien et qui le recouvre.

« Regarde-moi. Angelo, regarde-moi. »

Et il l'entend répéter encore et encore, tout contre son oreille, tandis que sa présence à l'intérieur de lui ne se dément pas, simplement il ne bouge pas. Il reste là, dans son corps écartelé.

_« Angelo… Mírame [__1]__… »_

La voix du Capricorne le ramène. Il s'y raccroche tel un noyé, et le laisse le ramener dans la réalité. _Leur _réalité. En ouvrant les yeux, il le découvre au-dessus de lui, et prend totalement conscience de la chaleur de son corps surplombant le sien de quelques centimètres. Shura est appuyé sur son coude droit, pour ne pas l'écraser. Et il le regarde.

« Reste avec moi, murmure encore l'Espagnol, ne t'en va pas là où tu n'es plus. »

Son autre main est toujours posée sous sa cuisse, mais elle remonte, pour se saisir de celle de l'Italien. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent, tout à côté de la tête d'Angelo qui reprend son souffle. Et par la même occasion, le temps de démêler ses sensations. Il y a le visage de son amant, crispé à la fois par l'inquiétude qu'il ne peut masquer, et le désir qu'il tente de contrôler. Il y a son propre corps, son propre sexe qui effleure le ventre plat et dur au-dessus de lui. Et cet envahissement. Cette brûlure, dans son corps. Son incandescence irradie ses entrailles, pour remonter le long de ses nerfs, pour se mêler à son sang, et pour atteindre ses pensées. Il glisse des doigts hésitants entre leurs deux corps, pour aller… Il faut qu'il sache. Que son sens du toucher intègre définitivement ce qui était en lui. Lorsque les doigts se referment à la base du sexe du Capricorne, celui-ci laisse échapper un gémissement et bien malgré lui, ses reins se creusent, et il se perd un peu dans le fourreau qui l'accueille. Il ne peut réprimer un cri. Mais ce cri, soudain, le Cancer y fait écho.

C'est Shura qui est en lui. Shura qui le déchire mais qui, dans le même temps, le remplit de tout ce qu'il est. C'est lui qu'Angelo perçoit dans son corps, dans sa chair, c'est à lui qu'il s'est abandonné. Son cœur bat plus vite tandis que la douleur, pourtant toujours présente, se mue en une tension nouvelle, étrange, mais qui lui serre la gorge. Il a besoin… Non, il a envie de le sentir, au plus profond de lui. Il sent que c'est ce qui doit être. Un appel impérieux qu'il ne connaît pas se saisit de lui, et un vide se creuse dans son ventre, un vide qui ne demande qu'à être comblé. Son nom…

« Shura… »

Leurs doigts s'entremêlent un peu plus étroitement lorsque l'Italien bascule vers l'avant, tout en relevant un genou. Cette fois, l'Espagnol est en lui. Totalement. Entièrement. La tête du Capricorne se niche dans le cou d'Angelo. Sa respiration s'accélère. Et lentement, il se retire, une première fois. Et aussi sûrement que l'Italien le sent le quitter, son souffle lui manque, sa vie s'éloigne et c'est lui qui va à sa rencontre, qui glisse autour de la chair qui lui est soudain devenue essentielle. Il le veut… et tout devient aveuglant quand il s'écartèle un peu plus, et qu'une onde d'un plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors se propage dans ses reins. Un râle lui échappe, sa tête se renverse, il voudrait que Shura aille plus loin, encore plus loin, qu'il soit là, à jamais. Leurs corps ruisselants achèvent de s'accorder, le dos du Capricorne ondule tandis qu'il va et vient inlassablement le long des rives étroites qui l'étreignent et qui le brûlent, le sexe d'Angelo glisse le long de la peau du ventre qui serpente contre lui et leurs soupirs se mélangent à leurs gémissements, à leurs voix qui murmurent des mots, des mots sans suite, des mots qui se perdent et s'entrecroisent, des mots qui s'échappent d'un cœur libéré de ses entraves :

« Te quiero… Te quiero tanto… »[2]

Leurs doigts enchevêtrés se serrent à se briser, la tête d'Angelo pivote vers le visage de Shura, et ce sont leurs lèvres qui se touchent, leurs bouches qui se mêlent, leurs prénoms qui se reflètent dans leurs souffles et qui résonnent dans leurs cris. Il n'y a plus que la jouissance dans leurs corps, qui les fait se tendre une dernière fois avant de les libérer enfin dans une ultime clameur.

* * *

Le corps de Shura reposait sur le sien, lorsque Angelo rouvrit les yeux. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, mais il avait le sentiment que des siècles venaient de passer sur eux. Jusqu'à son souffle qui peinait à se calmer, ainsi que les battements de son cœur en attestaient.

La nuit était toujours là. La lampe à côté d'eux dispensait cette lumière chaude dans laquelle ils venaient de s'aimer. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? Sous l'effet du souvenir encore brûlant que son corps lui renvoyait, l'Italien glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de son compagnon, avant de les laisser s'égarer sur sa joue. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, et éprouvait soudain un besoin urgent de voir son visage. De contempler ses yeux. Tout ceci n'avait certainement pas été une illusion… Il fallait qu'il en soit certain.

Comme pour répondre à cette muette injonction, le Capricorne se redressa sur un coude, mais demeura silencieux sous l'examen fébrile dont Angelo le gratifia. La fatigue tirait ses traits, et le léger sourire qu'il arborait témoignait à la fois de son épuisement et d'une gêne qui fit battre le cœur du Cancer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Etrangement, il n'eut pas envie de savoir.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent un moment, toujours en silence avant que l'Italien ne finisse par le briser dans un chuchotement :

« Tu as réussi.

— A quoi ?

— A me libérer. »

Shura demeura un instant sans rien dire, avant de se pencher vers l'épaule de son partenaire pour y poser ses lèvres et échapper ainsi à son attention. Pour ne pas que le Cancer voie les larmes dans ses yeux.

* * *

[1] Regarde-moi.

[2] "Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant…"


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 12/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur:** *agite de nouveau sa bannière de rating* (est-ce bien encore utile, hum?)

**Réponse à Doth:** Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et d'avoir laissé tes impressions! Et cela fait toujours plaisir de croiser (ou recroiser) des lecteurs d'UDC ayant apprécié cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu considéreras que le sort des deux loustics s'améliore ou au contraire empire, mais dans tous les cas j'espère que _Fragments_ continuera à te plaire, et bonne chance pour tes examens ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Madrid, Espagne, 3 mai 2005_

En posant un pied mouillé sur le carrelage au sortir de la douche, Shura marqua un temps d'arrêt. Par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains lui parvenait un chuintement incongru de ne pas avoir été entendu depuis des semaines : celui de la radio. La télévision, il leur était arrivé de l'allumer, de loin en loin, et toujours à des heures assez indues pour leur épargner les nouvelles d'un monde qui tournait aussi mal que possible, sans avoir besoin en outre de leur présence. Mais la radio ? A vrai dire, son sort constituait un dommage collatéral de la traque du temps, car débranchée en même temps que le radio réveil. Il fallait croire que le Cancer avait retrouvé le cordon qui la reliait à la vie. Un excès insupportable de silence ?

Ce fut du moins ce dont l'Espagnol se persuada pour justifier le geste de son partenaire, qu'il entendait s'activer dans la pièce d'à côté tandis que lui-même entreprenait de se raser. Une barbe de près de deux jours mangeait ses joues et son menton, concourant à mettre en une harmonie pas particulièrement joyeuse son visage avec ses yeux.

Il prit cependant le temps d'observer son reflet dans la glace – non, les débris de glace, corrigea-t-il in petto non sans une ironie mordante – devant lui. Il avait eu trente-six ans en janvier dernier, mais il aurait pu en avoir cinquante que ça ne changerait rien. Ou quasi. Tout en mouillant sa peau d'eau bouillante, il détaillait ses traits, ceux que le temps, la douleur et un appétit aléatoire avaient creusés. Jusqu'à sa bouche qui tranchait son visage d'une ligne plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Toute sa vie s'étalait, là et il la recouvrait à présent de mousse, avec le très vague espoir de la voir réapparaître un peu moins négligée.

Il faillit se couper lorsque la voix de Steven Tyler lui parvint, par-dessus l'écoulement dans l'évier. Oh, pas la voix récente, non, plutôt celle rompue par l'alcool et la dope des années quatre-vingts. Celle qui se déchirait sur les échos en live de "Dream on"[1]. Merde.

Le Capricorne dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser échapper un éclat de rire désespéré. Bon sang, pourquoi Angelo avait-il allumé la radio ! Et d'abord, pourquoi la programmation était-elle allée exhumer une vieillerie pareille, pour le replonger dans une situation qu'il aurait aimé oublier ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes ? Il se demanda si l'Italien faisait le rapprochement sans doute que non. Mais pour ce qui le concernait, lui…

Shura en avait rêvé, ou plutôt, il l'avait imaginé sans autre conséquence que de profiter d'images agréables au gré de ses pensées. Et il l'avait réalisé. En d'autres temps, il en aurait exulté – à sa façon : sans le montrer, avec juste une satisfaction rentrée – aujourd'hui, il en était consterné. Tout ce qu'il s'était promis avait disparu dans une étreinte à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû céder. Dans les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Il avait voulu l'éloigner, il n'avait réussi qu'à le rapprocher, jusqu'à l'enchaîner. Et l'autre le savait, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il le savait… et ne semblait pas le moins du monde se rendre compte de ce que cela impliquait pour Shura, pour lui-même, et pour l'existence qu'il se devait de mener. Le Capricorne était le seul à en avoir véritablement conscience.

La parenthèse du temps était en train de se refermer, et la bulle achevait de se fissurer. Mais pas de la façon dont l'Espagnol l'avait prévu. Dont il l'avait voulu. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas, en cet instant, comment gérer le conflit opposant le feu qui avait élu domicile dans ses veines, et le froid qui étreignait ses pensées. Pourtant, il allait devoir trouver les ressources suffisantes.

Le rasoir acheva sa course sous son menton, à l'aplomb de la veine qui battait dans son cou.

La responsabilité lui revenait de remettre les choses à leur place. Seul.

* * *

Dans la pièce voisine, un autre homme observait son reflet. Ou plus exactement, se tortillait devant la glace de l'armoire dans laquelle il avait roulé en boule les quelques vêtements qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Heureusement, le lave-linge fonctionnait bien. Mais ce n'était pas la propreté de son jean et de sa chemise que l'Italien cherchait à remettre en cause en s'auscultant sous toutes les coutures. Non. Il se demandait juste :

_« Est-ce que _ça_ se voit ? »_

Son visage n'avait pas changé. C'était bien toujours le même, qui lui renvoyait un sourcil levé, des lèvres pinçant un mégot éteint, une petite cicatrice fine et claire sur le haut de la pommette, des cheveux qui avaient un peu trop poussé et qu'il avait rejetés sur l'arrière de son crâne. D'accord, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient un poil plus sombre qu'à leur habitude. La faute à une nuit de sommeil qui n'avait démarré qu'à l'aube pour s'achever en tout début d'après-midi. Mais à part ça ? Rien de spécial. Rien n'était différent. Enfin, si, quelque chose était différent, mais il le ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il se recula, avec un soupir, tout en secouant la tête. Il se prenait cette dernière pour pas grand-chose. Le "pas grand-chose" se doubla soudain d'un écho furibard dans un coin de son cerveau, mis en stase depuis trop de jours : _« pas grand-chose ?! Non mais tu en as de bonnes, toi ! »_

Etrangement – et quelque part, il en retirait un certain soulagement – il n'avait pas envie d'emboîter le pas à cette protestation de son subconscient. Parce que le contraire aurait signifié qu'il aurait placé sur le même plan ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, et _le reste_. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne mentait pas à Shura : ce dernier l'avait effectivement libéré de ses démons. Oh, bien sûr, il ne le serait jamais définitivement mais dorénavant, il pourrait les tenir en respect avec un peu plus de sévérité. En ce sens, c'était une bonne chose. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Il sifflotait tout s'attelant à la préparation du café. Certes, ce n'était pas tout à fait l'heure adéquate, mais il avait envie d'un vrai petit-déjeuner. Un _gros_ petit-déjeuner. Parce qu'il crevait la dalle et que si c'était le cas pour lui, cela l'était sûrement aussi pour son compagnon. Il fallait bien que ce dernier mange un peu plus.

Il mordait déjà dans une tartine couverte d'une épaisse couche de beurre quand il le vit sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, pour se diriger aussitôt vers la chambre. La silhouette de l'Espagnol demeura imprimée derrière ses paupières de longues secondes après qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision. Shura non plus ne semblait pas différent. A moins qu'il ne le fût devenu quelques semaines plus tôt, et dans ce cas, Angelo ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Ou assez tôt. Peut-être bien que lui-même avait changé en fin de compte, à ce moment-là.

Il reporta son attention sur le café qui miroitait dans sa tasse. Oui, il se sentait _différent_. Et pas seulement dans son corps, il devait l'admettre. Tout comme il devait admettre qu'un truc avait été chambardé quelque part, et qu'il était totalement démuni rien qu'à l'idée de devoir le nommer. Il n'avait pas peur de le faire, hein, manquerait plus ça. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette manière, et que… Même s'il s'était comporté comme tel.

Au souvenir des derniers instants qu'ils avaient partagés avant que le sommeil ne s'abatte sur eux sans pitié, des derniers mots et regards échangés, de l'absolue tendresse qui avait présidé à leur endormissement, il piqua du nez vers son café, en creusant les épaules. _Oh, bordel…_

* * *

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Angelo se dévissa le cou pour regarder le Capricorne qui venait de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Tout en se demandant par lot de combien celui-ci avait acheté ses chemises noires, il répondit de l'air le plus dégagé dont il était capable en cette seconde :

« En vie.

— Tant mieux pour toi. »

L'Italien était sur le point de rétorquer vertement lorsqu'il avisa le sourire que l'autre arborait. Nulle amertume ou reproche dans ce sourire-là, juste un peu de fatigue, ou peut-être bien une lassitude résignée. En lieu et place d'un commentaire inutile, le Cancer lui tendit une tartine et remplit sa tasse, à laquelle il rajouta quelques gouttes de crème. Sacrilège ultime à ses yeux mais enfin, il pratiquait son vis-à-vis depuis assez longtemps pour connaître ses goûts en fonction des heures de la journée. Ce geste lui valut un nouveau sourire, plus lumineux que le précédent. Si avenant pour le coup que ce qu'Angelo avait décidé de remettre à plus tard lui échappa avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« Alors ? Marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées.

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu veux toujours que je m'en aille ?

— Du chantage par le sexe ? De mieux en mieux, dis-moi.

— C'est toi qui as l'esprit mal placé. »

En croisant le regard du Cancer, Shura sut qu'il ne plaisantait effectivement pas. Ce qui l'aurait pourtant bien arrangé. Il eut un soupir :

« Oui, Angelo, je veux que tu t'en ailles. Mais, malheureusement, je suis obligé de me ranger à ta conclusion d'hier : il semblerait que je ne puisse _plus _te demander ça. »

L'Italien marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant d'avaler les dernières miettes de sa tartine et de s'adosser contre sa chaise tout en croisant les bras, un sourire goguenard en travers de la figure :

« Là, tu me prends pour un con. La victoire est trop facile, c'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que tu acceptes de rentrer avec moi, peut-être ? »

Devant le silence que lui opposa le Capricorne réfugié derrière un sourire à la fois triste et lointain, Angelo eut un reniflement désabusé :

« Je m'en doutais. »

Il était tenté de le questionner plus avant mais en le voyant porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, et perdre son regard au-dessus de la tête de son compagnon en direction de la fenêtre d'où tombaient les chauds rayons du milieu d'après-midi, il comprit que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Shura ne lui dirait rien.

Ce dernier semblait néanmoins s'être résolu à ne plus affronter l'Italien, ou du moins à ne plus rechercher le conflit avec lui. Angelo n'était pas bien certain de comprendre pourquoi et ne pouvait que s'en remettre à ses propres conjectures. Conjectures on ne pouvait plus incomplètes, compte tenu des difficultés qu'il éprouvait lui-même à déblayer devant sa propre porte.

Son regard tomba sur la main droite de l'Espagnol l'anneau du Cancer était toujours là. Shura ne l'avait pas enlevé. Le fait qu'il avait agi de même effleura brièvement les pensées d'Angelo sans s'y attarder cependant l'autre homme l'avait gardé et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il le regarda se lever, ramasser sa tasse, épousseter la table puis se diriger vers l'évier où, rapidement, il rinça sa vaisselle. Et lorsqu'il revint, ce fut pour tendre une main en direction du Cancer… et repêcher le paquet de cigarettes que ce dernier avait glissé dans la poche de sa chemise.

Angelo demeura assis pour savourer la fumée, tandis que Shura s'appuyait au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il voyait son dos, légèrement voûté, la cigarette entre ses doigts pendant négligemment vers l'extérieur. Il aurait pu rester ainsi à le contempler pendant des heures.

La notion d'évidence qui l'avait frappé la veille ne l'avait pas quitté ils étaient là, tous les deux, sans se regarder mais tout aussi conscients l'un que l'autre de leur présence respective. Nul besoin, en cet instant, de se toucher, ni même de se parler, pourvu qu'ils se sachent en capacité de le faire dès que bon leur semblerait. En tout cas, cette tranquillité d'esprit, Angelo la ressentait de la pointe de sa mèche la plus rebelle à l'extrémité de son petit orteil. Et il aurait aimé s'en satisfaire. Vraiment.

Il observa l'extrémité de sa cigarette en train de griller et se transformer en cendres jusqu'à cet ultime moment où l'occurrence d'un cendrier devient vitale. Non, décidément, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ou plutôt… ça ne fonctionnait plus.

Cette paix que lui, le Cancer, goûtait habituellement à la simple idée d'être là, avec lui à ses côtés, elle n'était plus la même. Habitée par un écho dont il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de résonner depuis la nuit dernière. L'écho d'une voix, l'écho de quelques mots en espagnol. L'écho de leur signification.

Il rattrapa de justesse sa cendre dans le creux de sa tasse à café, désormais vide, avant de reporter son attention sur le Capricorne. Le mégot de ce dernier était éteint depuis longtemps pourtant il le tenait toujours entre ses doigts, oublié, et ne semblait pas disposé à quitter son point de vue sur les toits de la ville. A quoi pensait-il ? Est-ce que lui aussi entendait ces mots, ceux qu'il avait lui-même prononcés ? A moins que…

Un frison glacé dévala l'échine d'Angelo, devant la sérénité affichée par l'Espagnol. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si rien n'avait été dit. Ou pire encore : comme si tout était évident. Et cette soudaine certitude mena le Cancer à l'orée d'un chemin dont il aurait volontiers continué à ignorer l'existence, s'il l'avait pu. Parce que "depuis quand ?" constituait une question un peu trop vertigineuse pour être honnête.

Il le vit se redresser et, l'espace de quelques secondes, masser son épaule meurtrie toujours sans se retourner vers l'Italien. Ce dernier sentit sa mâchoire se bloquer : cette douleur, qui ravinait le corps et le cœur de Shura, était-elle une conséquence ? _La _conséquence ? Angelo se détourna mais ne put chasser les images, trop prégnantes, qui déferlèrent dans sa mémoire. L'ombre du Capricorne sur lui, son sang, le poids de son corps dans ses bras, son visage sur lequel la mort déjà s'étalait, et lui, le Cancer, sauvé. Vivant. Au nom de leur quête. Dans l'intérêt de tous. Mais tout cela était-il la vérité ?

Le soin avec lequel le subconscient de l'Italien s'appliquait à limiter la dispersion de ses pensées avait visiblement trouvé ses limites, comme en attesta la main que Shura posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher, et prit sur lui pour ne pas sursauter. L'Espagnol avait surpris ses réflexions, à tous les coups il allait vouloir apporter des réponses dont l'un et l'autre ne voulaient pas et une nouvelle engueulade ponctuerait une énième absence de conclusion favorable au Cancer. Et en cet instant très précis, celui-ci ne disposait pas des ressources nécessaires pour y faire face.

La main en question, chaude à travers le coton mince de la chemise, se contenta d'exercer une pression, ferme et néanmoins rassurante. Une pression amicale et par extension suffisamment familière pour que le soulagement fasse ployer l'échine d'Angelo.

« Je sors quelques heures.

— Hein ? Mais tu vas où ? »

L'Italien avait levé des yeux surpris vers la haute silhouette sombre qui le surplombait.

« Au journal. » Shura désigna son ordinateur d'un geste vague du menton : « Je les ai laissés en plan trop longtemps, ce n'est pas correct de ma part.

— Mais…

— Le double des clés est dans le grand tiroir, dans la cuisine. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici à m'attendre, tu sais.

— Sans blague. » La main quitta son épaule pour mieux lui asséner une bourrade :

« Va t'aérer. Tu n'en as peut-être envie, mais ta cervelle, elle, n'attend que ça.

— Tu la connais mieux que moi, peut-être ? »

Un regard entendu lancé de biais tint lieu de réponse de la part de l'Espagnol, et il disparut en emportant le dernier mot avec lui.

* * *

Angelo avait beau l'avoir admis depuis longtemps, le fait que le Capricorne était autrement plus doué que lui pour toujours – _presque_ toujours – faire les bons choix aux bons moments tendait encore à l'agacer. Parce que, le concernant, la logique de l'évidence ne le frappait qu'_après_. Ou trop tard, c'était selon.

Une fois encore, il dut reconnaître que Shura avait eu raison de l'inciter à sortir. Tout le poids de ses questionnements n'avait certes pas disparu, mais il s'était considérablement allégé l'Italien allait pouvoir consacrer une part plus disponible de sa conscience à démêler ce qui intéressait l'autre. Pour ce qui l'intéressait, lui, on verrait plus tard.

Ce lendemain de fête avait le mérite d'avoir confiné un bon paquet de madrilènes passablement fatigués dans leurs pénates, aussi le Cancer put-il arpenter les rues de la capitale espagnole sans risquer de devoir se colleter un trop grand nombre de représentants de l'espèce humaine. Jusque dans le métro qu'il décida de prendre, après avoir longuement inspecté des quais aussi déserts que le Puits des âmes. Toutes proportions gardées, naturellement.

Ceci dit, tout ce grand vide autour de lui répondait avec une régularité confondante à la sensation discontinue de vertige à laquelle il se trouvait confronté dès lors que les images et les mots de la nuit passée refluaient dans ses pensées. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tâcher de la maîtriser. Bien au contraire.

Par le passé, il avait souvent entendu Shura parler dans sa langue natale : au téléphone avec sa famille, au cours d'une mission commune au fin fond de la Castille, au Sanctuaire lorsque l'agacement lui arrachait quelque imprécation intraduisible. Sa voix était subtilement différente dans ces moments-là, rythmée par des inflexions absentes du grec pourtant pratiqué quotidiennement.

Les mots que l'Espagnol avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt concentraient tout ce qui faisait de lui un individu dont l'intégrité dépassait sa condition de chevalier d'or. L'homme qu'il était, celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être avait ressurgi à ce moment-là et parce qu'il avait reçu cette vérité sans plus aucun fard, Angelo avait l'impression de se trouver au bord d'un gouffre qui n'était pas là _avant_. Et ce dernier le fascinait.

Bien sûr, les « depuis quand ? » et les « pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? » rodaient à la lisière de ses réflexions. Mais toutes les réponses qu'il imaginerait à ces questions ne vaudraient jamais celles que le Capricorne pourrait lui donner dorénavant, sans autre mensonge ou faux-fuyant.

A présent débarrassé du garde-fou mental qui contenait ses pensées, l'Italien l'avait compris. Sans doute parce que lui-même n'était plus en mesure de mentir sur _quoi que ce soit_. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Cette idée, qui l'aurait mis en pétard quelques années – voire mois – plus tôt parce que la panique aurait pointé le bout de son nez, curieusement le rassérénait aujourd'hui. L'apaisait.

L'un et l'autre avaient d'abord joué au chat et à la souris pour savoir qui serait en mesure de prendre l'ascendant, mais d'eux-mêmes ils avaient biaisé les règles du jeu. Angelo n'en était pas certain, mais il voulait croire que Shura, tout comme lui, en avait pris conscience à un moment donné. Bon, peut-être bien aussi que tout comme lui, justement, il n'avait pas _voulu_ s'en rendre compte. Voire…

Le Cancer laissa échapper un ricanement bref, tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette, confortablement installé à une terrasse de café aussi vide que le parc auquel il faisait face. L'Espagnol avait toujours réfléchi plus que lui. Mieux que lui. Que ce dernier lui avoue que tout cela, il l'avait appréhendé depuis des jours et des jours ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça, et le renverrait une fois de plus à tout ce qui les différenciait tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, Angelo détestait se voir rabaissé par rapport à l'intelligence de son partenaire, d'autant que ce dernier faisait toujours en sorte de ménager sa susceptibilité. Ce qui était encore pire en un sens, parce que l'Italien s'en rendait compte tout seul.

Exactement comme maintenant. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un gosse se morigéna-t-il en avalant une gorgée brûlante d'expresso. Sauf qu'il savait que Shura ne l'avait en aucun cas manipulé, et que tout les deux avaient sciemment emprunté un chemin dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'issue.

Le demi sourire figé au coin des lèvres du Cancer disparut lorsque la pointe effilée de l'évidence chatouilla de nouveau son cœur. « Depuis quand ? » n'avait certes pas encore de réponse précise, mais « suffisamment » devait être assez proche de la réalité pour qu'Angelo comprenne que Shura s'était trahi. Au sens propre du terme. Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer ces mots.

Et alors quoi ? Déjà, la démangeaison revenait dans son pouce gauche qu'est-ce que ça allait changer ? _Tout ! _Hurla une voix rageuse depuis les confins de son esprit. _Tout, bougre de con que tu es ! Ton meilleur pote – ton ami – t'aime. Il t'aime, voilà. Tu es content ? Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi, toi ? Continuer à baiser avec lui comme si de rien n'était ? Parce que toi non plus, ne peux plus lui mentir, sombre crétin. D'ailleurs, tu ne peux plus mentir à _personne_._

Oui, c'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus. Il ne le ferait plus, d'ailleurs. Posément, il reposa la tasse sur la coupelle, et fit glisser quelques pièces sur la table. A lui d'intégrer cette nouvelle donnée dans l'équation, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif premier : sauver Shura de lui-même. Quant aux vérités qu'il allait devoir à son tour assumer, il aurait tout le temps de les démêler une fois son but atteint. Pour l'instant, le vertige qui papillonnait dans le creux de son ventre était encore trop instable. Oui, Shura l'aimait. Et, par tous les dieux, c'était trop grand pour lui.

Cependant, malgré lui ou pas tout à fait, la sensation des doigts de l'Espagnol entrelacés aux siens avec une force désespérée lui revint en mémoire. Ils s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre dans leur dérive commune, Angelo s'était donné à lui, mais Shura ne l'avait pas pris, non : il l'avait accepté. Et ils s'étaient aimés avec une confiance aveugle que d'être totalement absolue. _Aimés._

Le long chemin de retour, que le Cancer fit à pieds, ne fut pas suffisant à dissiper le trouble induit par ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la vérité. Mais au-delà de ce qu'elle recouvrait, ce qui le plongeait dans la confusion résidait dans ses tenants. N'y avait-il pas là autre chose ? Un besoin dévorant avait pris corps en lui, un besoin qui se nourrissait certes de tous ces instants accumulés au cours des dernières semaines, les étreintes, les jouissances, mais qui exigeait aussi beaucoup plus, et qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Simplement, il savait qu'il était sur le point de le retrouver et tout à coup, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

La nuit était revenue trop vite. Les quelques heures que le Capricorne avait passées loin d'Angelo, au cœur de ce monde extérieur qu'il ne pouvait continuer à fuir sous peine d'effriter encore un peu plus les ruines de son capital "droiture", n'avaient pas véritablement suffi à l'extirper d'une sensation cotonneuse, diversement nourrie par la culpabilité, l'émerveillement, l'angoisse et la résignation. Il avait répondu à ses collègues de la rédaction, écouté leurs dernières anecdotes, fait mine de s'intéresser à l'actualité, celle qu'il n'avait plus suivie depuis… Oh, pas loin d'un bon mois. Déjà ?

En posant le pied sur le trottoir devant le siège du journal, alors que la course du soleil s'infléchissait de plus en plus derrière les immeubles, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'affronter une indécision comme il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant. Un besoin incoercible poussait son corps et ses sens à retourner au plus vite chez lui. Pour _le _retrouver. Pour _le _voir. Entendre _sa _voix. Respirer _son _odeur. _Le _toucher. _L_'embrasser. De tout cela, il peinait à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au froid qui le faisait frissonner sous le chaud soleil de mai, là, immobile au beau milieu de la foule empressée.

Mais… Bon sang, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de "mais" dans la vie de l'Espagnol que depuis ces dernières semaines. Devait-il aller retrouver un homme dont il ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – se laisser aimer ? Céder à son besoin, c'était comme jeter de l'essence sur un incendie devenu incontrôlable depuis belle lurette. Bien sûr, un doute demeurait : Shura avait encore la possibilité de se raccrocher à ce que le Cancer ne lui avait _pas_ dit. Et il pouvait encore – raisonnablement ? – espérer qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais. Non, "jamais" est trop risqué. Du moins, "pas avant longtemps", ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'éloigner pour ne pas lui servir sur un plateau une malencontreuse occasion de prononcer des mots irrémédiables.

En rentrant, le Capricorne ne ferait que l'attacher encore un peu plus à lui. L'inverse était déjà tellement vrai que cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Mais il restait encore une petite et minuscule chance de forcer l'Italien à quitter le chemin de traverse sur lequel Shura l'avait entraîné à son corps défendant, pour le remettre sur la route principale. Celle dont il n'aurait jamais dû s'écarter. Oui, s'il rentrait, l'Espagnol serait bien capable de foutre cette dernière chance en l'air. Et il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. A Angelo comme à lui-même, même si lui-même, en l'occurrence, ne comptait plus. Se prendre en considération dans l'équation revenait à la rendre insoluble. On ne divise pas par zéro. Zéro…

La main de Shura s'était crispée sur la sangle de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable. Il lui suffisait de tourner les talons dans la bonne direction. De faire quelques pas, d'attraper un taxi, et de prendre le premier avion pour nulle part. S'il lui expliquait tout, s'il ne lui taisait rien de la vérité, Saga comprendrait. Il saurait reconnaître la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde. Le Pope préserverait sa fuite. Et ainsi… Ainsi…

Il avait finalement pris la mauvaise direction. Celle qui l'avait ramené tout droit vers celui qu'il emprisonnait en cet instant entre lui et le mur du salon, où plutôt celui qui s'était plus que volontiers laissé emprisonner, dès que les derniers reliefs de leur repas eurent été expédiés.

Ils s'embrassaient depuis de longues minutes, leurs corps en demande, tout comme leurs pensées qui s'entrechoquaient au cœur de leur lien, incohérentes au possible, mais impatientes de mettre des mots sur ce que leurs propriétaires ne parvenaient pas à nommer. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la nuit précédente, ni même du début d'après-midi qui les avait vus émerger. Ils s'étaient tout juste contentés d'achever l'une des dernières bouteilles de Rioja de l'appartement, d'avaler les restes miraculeusement conservés par un réfrigérateur en déshérence, et de se regarder, entre deux bouchées et quelques paroles destinées à meubler le silence de l'attente.

Leurs corps les avaient poussés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs corps qui dorénavant se reconnaissaient pour ce qu'ils étaient au cœur de leur intimité, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se cacher. Leurs corps, menés par le cosmos qui les habitait et qui n'avait plus besoin de se manifester tant il marquait telle une empreinte indélébile chacun de leurs échanges, fussent-ils les plus immobiles ou muets qui soient. Ils étaient l'un à l'autre avec la plus évidente des simplicités.

Aucun ne décida vraiment. Le Capricorne avait déjà été mis à moitié nu par Angelo lorsque ce dernier lui tourna le dos, pour s'appuyer des deux mains contre le mur. La veille, Shura aurait hésité. Plus que ça : il aurait refusé de céder à cette demande. Mais ce soir-là, ces considérations ne lui traversèrent même pas l'esprit lorsqu'il alla se perdre dans les reins de son amant. Ce fut rapide, presque brutal, ses hanches allant cogner à un rythme avide contre la chair offerte et arc-boutée devant lui. Les râles de douleur, il les prit dans sa bouche, il savoura les gémissements de plaisir qui bientôt les remplacèrent, étouffa son propre cri dans la nuque luisante de sueur, abattue par la jouissance.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi debout, leurs corps soutenus par le mur, l'Espagnol contre le dos de l'Italien dont il percevait le souffle saccadé, peinant à se réguler. Tout comme le sien.

Ce fut Angelo qui le prit par la main, pour l'attirer en direction de la chambre, où un lit en désordre les attendait. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur les draps froissés.

Cela recommença bientôt, les baisers, les langues qui dansent inlassablement, les doigts qui s'égarent avec tendresse au milieu de quelques mèches sombres, les mains qui se trouvent pour ne plus se quitter… Ils avaient le temps. Tout le temps que eux décidaient de s'accorder. Celui qu'ils volaient encore et toujours, malgré l'urgence nouvelle qui habitait leur ébats. L'un et l'autre en avaient une conscience aigue, comme si, en l'espace de vingt quatre heures, tout s'était fatalement accéléré. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir pourquoi, pas en cet instant en tout cas. L'heure des questions et des réponses, aussi peu définitives soient-elles, viendrait bien assez tôt. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit de gaspiller la moindre seconde.

Mais le droit leur revenait aussi de les employer comme bon leur semblait, au fil de la nuit qui s'étirait autour d'eux. Shura lui offrit l'orgasme au fond de sa gorge, et lorsque Angelo rouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre grise de la chambre, ce fut pour le trouver penché sur lui, en train de le contempler. Il voyait ses lèvres encore humides, ses yeux plus étroits que jamais mais au fond desquels scintillait une douceur qui ramena le Cancer vers le souvenir de ces quelques mots prononcés en espagnol. Un souvenir qui le plongea dans un vertige. Dans un écho lointain et infini, où les réflexions dans lesquelles il s'était abîmé quelques heures plus tôt prenaient un relief saisissant. _Il m'aime… Et moi ?_

Le trouble dans lequel le plongea cette question, il le chassa en passant son bras autour du torse qui le surplombait, pour le renverser sous lui. Il voulait se repaître de ce corps, de cette peau, de ce visage qu'il craignait par-dessus tout d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et il voulait aussi son regard et sa voix, leur offrir ce qu'il était, sans plus aucune retenue. Sans doute des traits apaisés, sans doute un sourire dépourvu de son ironie de façade, sans doute des paroles de tendresse, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su donner à quiconque sans se protéger au préalable. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait appris à le faire, même si la maladresse n'était pas encore tout à fait absente. Mais même son inexpérience, il l'acceptait. Comme il acceptait d'être mis à nu.

Son corps ondula encore quelques instants contre celui de l'Ibérique avant qu'il se redresse sur ses genoux, encadrant les hanches en dessous de lui. Il entraîna le long de ses cuisses les mains de Shura crochetées aux siennes, les laissa le caresser, avant de les conduire sur ses reins.

« Ouvre-moi… » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, tandis qu'il s'arquait vers l'arrière, pour se soutenir à bout de bras, une main posé sur le matelas.

Le cœur de Shura manqua un battement. Il pouvait le voir, l'admirer ainsi offert à lui, les cuisses largement écartées de part et d'autre des siennes, ses muscles étirés sous le voile luisant de la transpiration et de la semence répandue sur son ventre, sa main demeurée libre effleurant le sexe durci du Capricorne. Ce dernier, l'esprit ravagé par la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler sous ses yeux, rendit les armes et se plia à l'injonction de son partenaire, glissant ses doigts dans l'ombre déjà prête. Et il le regarda s'empaler sur lui avec une lenteur insupportable.

L'envahissement fut semblable à de l'acier en fusion, soumettant Angelo à la torture la plus délicieuse qui soit tandis qu'il se laissait transpercer. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait suivre la progression de la chair palpitante au creux de lui, comme si lui-même avait été cette chair, et ne put réprimer un long gémissement lorsqu'il la sentit au plus profond, appuyée contre le cœur du plaisir qui déjà désaccordait sa respiration. Il s'immobilisa, ses doigts qui avaient guidé l'Espagnol n'ayant plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Shura était perdu en lui, jusqu'à la garde.

Cela aurait pu être obscène, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Le Capricorne n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour parcourir et détailler le corps tendu et ouvert dans sa plus absolue totalité.

Ses mains s'égarèrent sur les abdominaux contractés, sur les obliques saillantes, avant de se refermer sur le sexe gorgé de sang, qui frémit sous ses doigts. Et le bassin d'Angelo se souleva en même temps que l'Espagnol laissait dévaler sa main autour du membre. Shura prit le temps de savourer avec tous ses sens le lent mouvement hypnotique dans lequel le Cancer se perdit, tandis qu'il dansait au-dessus de lui, son corps coulissant autour de Shura qui le caressait toujours, même lorsqu'il se redressa, assis, avant de passer ses bras autour de celui qui accélérait sa course vers le plaisir. Il le ramena vers lui. Et ferma les yeux. Pour le sentir comme jamais il ne l'aurait rêvé.

Oui, il serrait contre lui cet homme qu'il avait fait sien. Non, qui s'était fait sien, avec tout l'absolu de sa confiance. Sa peau touchait la sienne, son cœur battait aussi vite que le sien, il percevait sa chaleur, la brûlure qu'il laissait sur tout son corps, le devinait avide, goûtait la sueur qui le recouvrait, qui _les _recouvrait, saisissait ses doigts, les relâchait pour mieux encore les reprendre, et l'embrassait. A pleine bouche. S'il avait pu… La cohérence avait déserté ses pensées, jusqu'à ses gestes soudain désordonnés alors qu'il prenait la tête cobalt entre ses mains, pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, pour se repaître de sa langue, de son souffle, de tout ce qui faisait d'Angelo ce qu'il était. Pour ne rien perdre, ne plus rien oublier de cet homme qu'il aimait. Par les Dieux, oui, il l'aimait. L'autre le savait à présent, et lui l'admettait, aussi cruelle que fut cette vérité. Son horizon venait de se muer en un point unique, un prénom, une voix, un accent, un corps, une couleur, ce bleu si sombre et si profond dans lequel il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : se perdre. Ce bleu qui était devenu son ciel et sa nuit, le seul repère auquel il voulait vouer son âme. Rien d'autre, plus rien d'autre, oh par pitié, faites que tout s'arrête, faites que je reste là, avec lui dans mes bras, avec lui autour de ma chair, avec lui pour seule éternité !

Le sel d'une larme se mêla à leurs baisers, qui ne cessèrent pourtant pas, qui se firent plus violents comme pour repousser ce désespoir brutal sous lequel ils chancelèrent et dans lequel la jouissance les rattrapa, une fois de plus, avec une violence inouïe. Une nuit. Il restait une nuit, peut-être encore un lendemain, qu'en savait-il, il l'espérait, il voulait le croire, juste un jour, quelques heures, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il s'enivre une dernière fois, totalement, absolument, de _lui_. Et ensuite… Il fallait que ça finisse. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il en crèverait.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 12 mai 2005_

Le cosmos du Cancer se dilua dans l'atmosphère moite et bientôt il ne demeura plus que quelques étincelles d'or pur égarées autour d'eux, alors que Shura, fermant les yeux, se laissait aller sur les oreillers avec un soupir d'épuisement.

Il entendit l'Italien se lever, et n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était nu pour aller leur préparer deux tasses de café. Un instant, la tentation de le rejoindre le tarauda : le prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'il était occupé à tout autre chose, lui faire perdre ses moyens, l'envahir… Mais son corps était trop alourdi par la fatigue et le percolateur faisait déjà entendre son chuintement familier lorsqu'il fit rouler son épaule avec précaution. La douleur avait cédé la place à une gêne diffuse, qui durerait tant que le Capricorne persisterait à réserver à son bras un traitement de faveur et qu'Angelo apporterait le baume de son cosmos à sa blessure.

Shura ne refusait plus l'aide de ce dernier, il savait que c'était inutile. Parce que l'autre avait cessé de faire semblant de croire à ses mensonges et qu'au fond, l'Espagnol n'avait plus envie de lui mentir.

Il regarda son amant revenir et rattrapa de justesse la tasse vacillante qu'il lui tendit.

« Brûlant, je suppose ?

— Evidemment. » Rétorqua Angelo avant de s'asseoir en tailleur aux côtés du Capricorne et de lui tendre une cigarette déjà allumée.

Plus d'une semaine, déjà. Ils en avaient l'un et l'autre une idée assez précise cette fois, Shura ayant repris ses activités au journal de façon régulière. Ses collègues étaient sacrément arrangeants avait considéré Angelo quand il avait su qu'ils s'étaient accommodés des « petits problèmes de santé » que l'Espagnol leur avait servis comme excuse. En même temps – le Cancer glissa un coup d'œil furtif au visage creusé de son alter ego – l'argument était plausible. Il réprima une grimace et, son café expédié et la tasse posée à côté de ses nombreuses congénères sur la table de chevet, s'allongea à plat ventre de tout son long, avec un profond soupir de lassitude.

Ils faisaient encore l'amour, une heure plus tôt, quelque part entre le matin et l'après-midi. C'était devenu un rituel : Shura revenait des bureaux du journal, ils grignotaient un morceau, n'importe quoi pourvu que cela leur tombe rapidement sous la main, puis allaient se réfugier dans la chambre dont ils n'ouvraient plus les rideaux. Ils avaient trouvé là un moyen de prolonger encore un peu l'illusion d'être toujours dans l'univers fermé qu'ils avaient savamment érigé au cours des dernières semaines, même si l'un comme l'autre avaient compris que le temps les avait rattrapés. Un retour à la case départ en somme, mais avec de très significatives différences.

Les lèvres du Capricorne, encore chaudes du café dans lequel elles avaient trempé, se posèrent entre les omoplates de l'autre homme, aussi légères qu'un souffle. Angelo ne bougea pas, cependant que Shura embrassait ses cicatrices.

« Tu me l'aurais dit, un jour ?

— De quoi tu parles ? » L'Ibérique s'était redressé sur son coude valide, mais son air interrogateur ne fit pas sourire le Cancer :

« Ce que tu m'as dit. L'autre fois. »

Les lèvres de son partenaire se plissèrent si bien qu'Angelo crut qu'il allait lui opposer une fin de non-recevoir, avant de le voir retomber tout à côté de lui, abandonnant une main dans le creux de ses reins :

« Non. Non, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit. » Fit-il d'une voix lasse, avant de rajouter, devançant l'inévitable question : « Parce que non seulement, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir l'occasion de le faire, mais aussi parce que tu es mon ami.

— Ça te suffisait ?

— Ça m'a toujours suffi. » Tournant la tête, le Capricorne adressa un sourire à Angelo, à mi-chemin entre la tendresse et la mélancolie. « Et ça me suffira encore.

— Les choses sont différentes.

— La faute à qui ?

— Si tu crois que je vais être désolé, tu te plantes.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Mais dans ce cas, à moi de te poser une question : qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi, au juste, de savoir tout ça ? »

Cette question, Angelo se l'était déjà posé et, a priori, avait commencé à entrevoir un embryon de réponse. Sauf que le formuler à haute voix était une autre paire de manches. Et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de ce qu'il aurait pu argumenter.

« C'est important pour moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et pour toi aussi, quoi que tu en dises.

— Ça, je suis le seul capable d'en juger, merci. »

Le ton de l'Espagnol s'était asséché et dans sa mâchoire soudain crispée, Angelo lut à quel point il regrettait d'avoir prononcé les mots fatidiques. Mais s'il en fut attristé, il ne le montra pas et se releva pour aller glisser un œil au travers des rideaux tirés. Beau temps. Un vrai soleil digne de la Grèce dans ses meilleurs jours, à savoir les trois quarts de l'année. La lumière sur Madrid était en cet instant exactement la même que celle à laquelle le Cancer s'était habitué, sous les latitudes de ce qui était devenu son foyer. Le sien et celui du Capricorne.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. La silhouette de Shura n'avait pas changé de position, et son visage mangé par l'obscurité ambiante et les ombres sous ses yeux lui demeurait inaccessible. Le sujet avait été clos avant même que d'être réellement discuté se rendit compte l'Italien avec fatalisme mais sans surprise. Ils avaient intégré l'absence de mensonge comme nouvelle règle : et quel meilleur moyen de ne pas mentir que de ne pas parler ?

Pour des raisons différentes de celles du Capricorne, le Cancer comprenait lui aussi qu'un point de non retour avait été atteint, et que dorénavant, l'un et l'autre n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de prendre des décisions. _Une_ décision.

Angelo avait perçu sa résignation, quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'avait devinée, dans ses regards, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de lui faire l'amour. Shura n'était plus en capacité de contrôler son désir, son besoin de l'autre et il acceptait cette situation contre laquelle il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Non pas qu'auparavant les choses eussent été différentes mais en l'occurrence, ils avaient perdu la protection de cette parcelle d'univers qu'ils s'étaient exclusivement réservé. Et les pans de réalité qui revenaient un à un s'insinuer dans leur monde les mettaient face à leurs responsabilités.

L'attention de l'Italien dériva dans la chambre puis, par-delà la porte vitrée entrouverte, jusque dans la pièce à vivre. Le désordre qui y avait régné tout au long des dernières semaines battait en retraite depuis quelques jours devant un Shura rappelé à ses bonnes habitudes.

Malgré tout, malgré les jours passés enfermés dans cet appartement, malgré les touches personnelles que le Cancer avait essaimées sur son passage – paquets de cigarettes vides, magazines divers, et autres emballages de chewing-gum – ce lieu demeurait factice. Dénué de la moindre parcelle d'âme. Un décor de troisième zone dans lequel il était inconcevable que le Capricorne puisse vivre. Exister. En tout cas, Angelo, lui, ne le concevait pas. Le caractère temporaire de l'endroit était trop flagrant pour s'y projeter. Clairement, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y demeurer et de ce point de vue, cette certitude s'accordait admirablement avec le souhait de Shura. Mais il n'envisageait pas, non plus, que l'Espagnol y reste. Et ça…

Angelo reporta de nouveau son regard vers le Capricorne, qui s'était endormi. Il savait qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne l'avait toujours pas convaincu de rentrer. L'autre n'avait pas besoin de le lui confirmer une énième fois de plus. Mais peut-être que…

La bague autour du majeur de Shura luisait faiblement dans la pénombre. Un autre que l'Italien aurait sans nul doute éprouvé de la honte à l'idée d'employer un tel levier de persuasion, mais pas lui. Lui, ce qu'il voyait dans l'aveu de son compagnon, c'était un moyen. Un espoir. Celui de le ramener avec lui parce que dorénavant, l'Espagnol avait une bonne raison de rentrer. Et Angelo, une bonne raison de le ramener.

* * *

1 Référence : Album « Classics Live » sorti en 1986, et qui contient des enregistrements live réalisés entre 1977 et 1983.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 13/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

_Madrid, Espagne, 15 mai 2005_

Mal. Douleur. Souffrance. Supplice. Châtiment ?

Shura n'en savait foutrement rien et en tout état de cause n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir à un quelconque lien de causalité.

Les dents serrées à se les briser d'une minute à l'autre, il roulait sur le sol, les doigts de sa main valide crispés sur son épaule malade. Il suffirait de presque rien : un peu de ce cosmos depuis si longtemps au repos, un soupçon de concentration et une bonne dose de volonté. _Sa_ volonté laquelle persistait à demeurer aux abonnés absents. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait le courage de se couper de lui-même.

Un grognement de forçat lui échappa lorsqu'il entreprit de se hisser le dos au mur. Bientôt suivi par un halètement rythmant la naissance de ses premières pensées cohérentes depuis que la crise l'avait terrassé.

Ça durait depuis combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Peut-être depuis qu'Angelo avait claqué la porte ? Sûrement, puisqu'il ne se rappelait de rien d'autre à l'exception de son champ de vision brutalement dissout dans un éclair brûlant derrière ses paupières. _Bordel. _

Il n'avait pas eu mal comme ça depuis l'hôpital. Même sa dernière vraie crise, un mois et demi plus tôt, n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. L'hôpital… Un rire désespéré tenta de lui échapper mais se mua bien vite en un hoquet pathétique. Au moins, là-bas, il y avait de la morphine. Tandis qu'ici…

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement, en face de lui, se gondola sous l'effet des larmes de douleur qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. En cet instant très précis, l'Espagnol haïssait Angelo au moins autant qu'il l'aimait. Parce que cet enfoiré de rital avait décidé d'aller faire la gueule ailleurs, il était en train de se tordre de souffrance sans rien pour le soulager. Sans _son _cosmos. Sans _lui_. Un nouvel élancement le traversa de part en part et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de heurter violemment le mur derrière lui avec son crâne pour s'empêcher de hurler. Bon sang, pourquoi _maintenant _? De nouveau il assassina la porte du regard, avant qu'une petite voix insidieuse ne murmure, quelque part dans sa conscience malmenée : _« Tu l'as bien cherché, non ? » _

Il ferma les yeux. Ce qui n'empêcha ni la rémanence des images, ni l'écho des propos de lui revenir en pleine face. La surprise dans les yeux d'Angelo, suivie de son désarroi puis de cette colère qui avait d'abord assombri le cobalt avant d'éclater, entre menaces et accusations, pour se heurter au silence du Capricorne. Parce que c'était là tout ce que ce dernier lui avait opposé. Du reste, que pouvait-il rajouter au geste qu'il venait d'accomplir ?

Il s'était néanmoins résolu à répondre aux invectives toutes aussi colorées les unes que les autres dont il était la cible. Il l'avait fait avec un calme dont il prenait toute la mesure avec un certain effarement alors qu'en cette seconde, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rugir à son tour sur le Cancer.

_« Et oui, tu as voulu faire le malin, et voilà le résultat, maintenant. » _Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que c'était la meilleure solution. Sur le moment. Dire ce qui était, sans autre tergiversation. _Lui _dire qu'il ne lui imposait rien. Qu'_il _était libre de prendre les décisions qui_ le _concernaient. Et que lui-même, dorénavant, en ferait autant de son côté.

Bien plus que la maîtrise de sa voix, ses mots avaient contribué à faire taire l'Italien. Lorsque ce dernier avait intégré leur signification intrinsèque, porteuse d'un sens dont le « non » habituel du Capricorne était dépourvu. L'irrévocabilité pesait plus lourd lorsqu'elle s'associait à l'abandon d'une lutte puisque dès lors, il n'existait plus aucune marge de manœuvre pour l'argumentation.

Pour la première fois au cours de leur longue amitié, Shura avait lu l'Impuissance dans les yeux et dans le cœur du Cancer. Non pas que celui-ci n'ait jamais été confronté, tout au long de son existence, à des situations face auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse immédiate à apporter, néanmoins Angelo n'avait pas pour coutume de se laisser abattre trop longtemps. Il attaquait le problème sous un autre angle, ou bien biaisait volontiers avec sa conscience, et dans tous les cas il s'ingéniait à systématiquement reprendre le contrôle de la situation, du moins à ses yeux. Or, dans le cas présent il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources, Shura l'avait vu, et Angelo l'avait compris.

Dorénavant, l'Espagnol pouvait considérer que si le Cancer avait préféré fuir la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter dûment désarmé, c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait trouvé la lueur de courage nécessaire pour mettre son compagnon au pied du mur, tout en se plaçant volontairement en retrait et en faisant fi de ses propres sentiments et envies. Et, par tous les dieux de la création, il n'aurait pas cru devoir le regretter aussi vite.

Une accalmie, qu'il savait par définition temporaire, lui rendit suffisamment d'énergie pour qu'il tente de se remettre debout. Le mur dans son dos comme guide de verticalité, il poussa sur ses jambes jusqu'à s'appuyer de toute sa hauteur contre la paroi. Enfin. Mais déjà la souffrance s'en revenait, sournoise : elle commença à irradier juste au-dessus de son cœur, avant de s'insinuer entre les nerfs, de s'étendre le long de leur course accidentée, puis de recouvrir, épaule, dos et torse de sa chape obstinée. Cette fois, plutôt que la tête, ce fut d'un poing crispé dont le mur hérita à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'une fissure ne déchire le papier peint.

Il n'allait pas tenir. Il le comprenait à présent que de nouveau son esprit lui échappait, obnubilé par la douleur contre laquelle il ne savait plus comment lutter. N'importe quoi, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cela cesse : s'il fallait qu'il hurle comme un animal, qu'il pleure comme un enfant, il le ferait pourvu que ça s'arrête. N'importe quoi Peut-être qu'Angelo allait revenir ? Là, bientôt, voire même… tout de suite ? Ne l'entendait-il donc pas ? Le Cancer était forcé de le percevoir, bon sang ! Shura avait la sensation de son cosmos s'écoulant hors de lui, autour de lui, tout prêt à exploser, une impression que lui renvoyait son cerveau en proie à une illusion auto entretenue, alors que son corps, lui, mobilisait de son côté justement toute son aura pour la concentrer sur la zone blessée. Mais son propriétaire, ivre de souffrance, n'en avait pas la moindre conscience.

Ses yeux errèrent dans la pièce sans la voir, avant de se heurter aux débris de papier qui jonchaient le sol. Par-delà la brume de son supplice, sentiments et réflexions se télescopèrent sans ordre logique tandis qu'une nouvelle onde de douleur le pliait en deux et soulevait son estomac. Angelo lui en voulait, cela crevait les yeux et ce dommage collatéral avait beau être inévitable, Shura en était déchiré. Il avait cru faire preuve de courage, mais sa lâcheté pathétique l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il aurait pu, non il aurait dû attendre encore un peu, juste un peu. Qu'étaient-ce quelques jours de plus devant des semaines, des mois ou pire encore, des années ? Et peu importait si c'était l'Italien lui-même qui avait précipité les choses avec son initiative malencontreuse.

_« Initiative à la con, oui ! » _La petite voix rageuse avait refait son apparition. _« D'ailleurs, si tu n'as rien pour te soulager, là, tout de suite, tu peux remercier qui, au fait ? » _

Cette dernière idée peina à cheminer dans les méandres de son esprit épuisé, mais finit tout de même par prendre de la consistance. Les yeux de Shura se dilatèrent. Se pouvait-il que… ? Sa tête dodelina contre le mur, son regard trouble tentant d'accommoder sur son environnement. Avec un succès mitigé. C'était inutile, il n'aurait jamais la force. Et quand bien même, ses efforts seraient vains de toute manière : Angelo l'avait prévenu. _« Et tu l'as cru ? »_ Voix tentatrice !

La souffrance ne manifestait aucune velléité d'apaisement. Shura savait que le soulagement ne viendrait pas. Il n'était jamais venu. Jamais sans aide. Et il allait devenir dingue si ça continuait.

Il se décolla alors du mur. De toute façon, c'était ça ou la folie. Ou la mort. Séduisante et familière, l'idée l'immobilisa un moment mais la douleur avait cet atout paradoxal qu'elle faisait sentir sa victime plus en vie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et il y avait encore quelque part dans les tréfonds de la conscience du Capricorne une force, certes recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais qui lui opposait une résistance vigoureuse. L'Espagnol aurait été bien en peine de savoir à quoi elle se raccrochait. Mais cette force était là. Et il se mit à chercher.

* * *

A tout prendre, l'Italien avait toujours préféré la culpabilité à la responsabilité. Il était infiniment plus simple de n'en vouloir qu'à soi-même. Et incroyablement plus facile par la même occasion de se dédouaner vis-à-vis des autres. De l'Autre. Mais ça, c'était _avant_. Avant quoi ? Avant ces derniers jours qui l'avaient vu abattre l'ultime barrière de ses remparts personnels ? Avant ces dernières semaines nourries par son absolue certitude d'être là où il se devait d'être ? Avant cette dernière année – un an, déjà – au cours de laquelle son individualité avait volé en éclats pour laisser la place à une conscience aussi encombrante qu'aigue de son devoir vis-à-vis de ses semblables et de lui-même ?

_Fait chier. _Tout en farfouillant dans chacune de ses poches pour retrouver les clés de l'immeuble, le Cancer s'évertuait à rejeter hors de sa cervelle les questions de Shura qui s'ingéniaient à y tourner en rond depuis le début de l'après-midi. Sans succès. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner. Ou peut-être bien parce qu'il s'était refusé à les trouver.

_L'enfoiré. Comme si j'étais le seul concerné !_

La colère d'Angelo n'était pas retombée. Il était « sorti prendre l'air » en claquant la porte et il se sentait tout à fait prêt à recommencer le même cinéma en rentrant. Non, il ne prendrait pas la décision qu'espérait l'Espagnol. Et dans tous les cas, il ne la prendrait pas tout seul.

_Et merde ! _La nuit avait achevé de tomber et il faisait décidément trop sombre dans la rue mal éclairée. Et il y avait trop de clés sur ce foutu trousseau, qui avait trouvé le moyen de lui glisser des doigts pour aller se planquer quelque part entre ses pieds et l'escalier.

Shura l'avait bien eu. L'Italien s'était laissé abuser par les traits détendus et apaisés du Capricorne quelques jours plus tôt, par la tranquillité soudaine de son cosmos, par ses sourires et ses propos anodins. Par ce qu'il fallait bien appeler une calme résignation. Angelo y avait cru : cette fois l'Espagnol avait compris, ils allaient rentrer au Sanctuaire, ensemble. Et tout serait comme avant. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'il en soit autrement, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas…_ La clé faillit se tordre dans la serrure. Shura avait pris le billet d'avion tendu par un Cancer confiant, l'avait regardé de longues minutes, avant de le déchirer, calmement, méthodiquement, jusqu'à le transformer en un petit monticule de confettis. Il ne s'était pas énervé. N'avait pas haussé le ton. Il s'était contenté de regarder Angelo d'un air pensif, empreint d'une légère tristesse que son sourire las n'avait pas amoindrie. Et bien plus que les mots que l'Espagnol avait prononcés, c'était ce sourire trop éloigné de lui, d'eux, qui avait fait sortir le Cancer de ses gonds. Le Capricorne avait décidé de sa propre existence ; il laissait le soin à son compagnon de faire ce qu'il voulait de la sienne.

L'ascenseur en panne dirigea l'Italien vers les escaliers qu'il commença à gravir d'un pas lourd. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il s'arrête au beau milieu d'une volée de marches, les doigts crispés sur la main courante, dans le clignotement d'une minuterie maladive. Shura ne lui avait pas dit de partir. Ni de rester. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Quel que soit le choix du Cancer, il l'accepterait. Angelo pouvait très bien ne pas rentrer ce soir et s'en retourner vers sa vie sans autre forme de procès. Il pouvait tout aussi bien continuer à monter vers les étages, rejoindre l'Espagnol et lui faire l'amour. Dans les deux cas, ce serait _son _choix.

Il faillit se laisser tomber sur une marche, soudain épuisé. Il sentait qu'il pourrait rester ici pendant des heures, vide de toute pensée. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Quelqu'un passerait par là, et prendrait sans même s'en rendre compte une décision à sa place. N'importe laquelle pourvu que ce ne soit pas lui qui en soit le responsable. Si seulement… Un rire discordant lui échappa l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne le ravale aussi sec. Ça aussi, il aurait bien aimé en être capable : regretter. Or, il n'en était rien. Cette relation entre eux, ce mélange de sentiments, entre amitié, tendresse, respect, passion, désir – amour : oui, il l'admettait – n'avait plus rien de confus. Il l'avait fait sienne et s'il avait cessé de vouloir en démêler l'écheveau, il se nourrissait néanmoins de sa complexité et de sa force. Shura lui était devenu aussi essentiel que l'air qu'il respirait.

Le rire, de nouveau, menaça de le submerger. Moqueur, ironique, il pointait ce qu'était devenu le Cancer. Un être humain misérable devenu esclave de son propre corps et de son propre cœur. Il aurait dû se haïr pour cela ; il n'en avait plus la force. Le visage de Marine flotta devant son regard usé, tel un îlot éphémère. Son cœur se gonfla, plein d'un soulagement fugace, avant de se racornir sous l'effet du lien brûlant qui l'entravait. Elle était sa raison d'être, mais Shura était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Ce fut d'un pas pesant qu'il reprit son ascension jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Le sort ne se montra pas des plus charitables en insérant du premier coup la clé adéquate dans la serrure. Laquelle tourna bien entendu sans le moindre effort. Et Angelo n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

* * *

Les lumières allumées veillaient sur un désordre dont le Cancer n'avait pas souvenir. Les placards étaient ouverts, des magazines et des journaux jonchaient le sol, la commode de l'entrée avait été écartée du mur, si bien qu'il s'y cogna en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Aïe, merde… Shura ? »

Il avait déjà posé son blouson sur le dos d'une chaise et alors que le silence persistait, il prit conscience du cosmos du Capricorne. Mais si faible et si ténu qu'il le considéra tout d'abord comme la rémanence habituelle propre à tout chevalier d'or laissant une trace de son passage en un lieu donné. Pourtant… Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Shura ? »

Il avait fait deux pas en direction de la porte vitrée séparant le salon de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Deux pas qui lui firent entrevoir la silhouette du Capricorne, allongée sur le lit. _Il dort… ?_ Non. L'Espagnol était là et par conséquent, même plongé dans le sommeil, sa présence aurait dû être plus marquée, plus… prégnante, et faire écho au cosmos du Cancer. Un cosmos soudain en alerte qui propulsa son propriétaire avec suffisamment de précipitation pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dans les piles de journaux et ouvre la porte avec une telle violence que la vitre alla se briser contre le mur et que le panneau tout entier fut arraché de ses gonds.

« Shura ! »

Un genou posé au bord du lit et les mains agrippées aux épaules du Capricorne, Angelo le secoua, une fois. Puis deux.

« Réveille-toi, bordel ! » Il voyait à peine son visage, dans le peu de lumière qui parvenait dans la chambre depuis l'autre partie de l'appartement.

« Hé ! » La claque retentissante qu'il lui asséna était en mesure de le sortir de sa torpeur. Elle _aurait dû _l'en sortir.

« Merde, merde et mer— »

La main de l'Italien avait fini par trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, laquelle fit émerger le visage de Shura de l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était pas les traits tirés, le teint blafard et les ombres sous les yeux vitreux qu'Angelo scrutait avec une attention hypnotique. Non, ce que ses pupilles dilatées fixaient était les deux plaquettes argentées que ses doigts venaient de bousculer sur la table de chevet. Plaquettes entièrement vidées des comprimés qu'elles contenaient.

* * *

_« Aidez… moi… ! »_

L'appel au secours éjecta Saga du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assoupi aussi sûrement qu'un coup de pied lancé à toute berzingue. Les yeux encore papillonnants, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans un réflexe – _une heure dix…_ - avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par l'onde d'un cosmos lointain qui s'enflait telle une vague pour se briser contre sa propre aura. Se frottant le visage pour achever de se réveiller, il finit par immobiliser ses mains dans sa nuque, attentif.

Les mots avaient surgi dans son esprit, à la fois impérieux et accablés, mais ils n'étaient que la transcription que son inconscient avait bien voulu consentir d'une détresse sans limite.

La chair de poule dévala sur ses bras, tandis que l'appel gagnait en lancinance et en désespoir. La force en était telle qu'elle occultait jusqu'aux singularités de celui ou celle qui, quelque part, avait besoin qu'on l'aide. _Qui… _Un dernier assaut le fit frémir : _Angelo ?_

Le Pope ne parvint cependant pas à saisir les liens cosmiques du Cancer. Il devinait sa présence, était capable de le localiser au niveau du surmonde, mais le chevalier d'or était en proie à une telle panique qu'il était impossible d'intercepter ses pensées. Et quand bien même…

_« Saga ? »_

La voix de l'Atlante était lointaine mais assez ferme pour que l'aîné des jumeaux comprenne qu'il avait également reçu le message. Et qu'il en avait saisi l'urgence. Mentalement, le Pope répondit :

_« J'y vais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais…_

— _Je viens avec toi, _décréta le Bélier, _ramène-moi au Sanctuaire. » _

Jamir ne lui était pas inconnu ce dont Saga se félicita intérieurement lorsqu'il vit Mü – incontestablement plus réveillé que lui – surgir sans anicroche du portail dimensionnel pile au beau milieu de son bureau.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda tout de suite l'Atlante.

— Sont ?

— Angelo. Et Shura. »

Devant l'air ahuri du Pope, le Bélier marqua un temps d'arrêt. Manifestement Saga n'avait pas décelé les traces du cosmos étroitement emmêlé à celui du Cancer, et que ce dernier soutenait a priori sans s'en rendre compte.

« On verra ça plus tard, finit par répondre l'Atlante, non sans une note d'urgence dans la voix. Tu peux les localiser ?

— A peu près.

— Il _faut _y aller. »

* * *

La marque de l'appel d'Angelo s'était imprimée assez durablement sur la trame de l'espace-temps pour que les deux chevaliers d'or n'émergent qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu qu'ils recherchaient. Tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas au Bélier, Saga se demandait dans quelle mesure l'empathie de l'Atlante les avait tous les deux guidés dans le passage dimensionnel. Shura ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'Angelo fichait en Espagne ?! Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que…

Le Pope ne fut plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir obtenir une réponse à sa question lorsque Mü les matérialisa tous les deux dans l'appartement du Capricorne. Pas lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent debout devant un Italien avachi sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés sur le vide, sa tête cognant à intervalles répétés et sans douceur contre le mur derrière lu et son cosmos pulsant douloureusement autour de lui.

Contre toute attente, Mü ne prit pas la peine de se pencher vers Angelo, ni même de l'interroger. Le temps que Saga réagisse, il avait déjà disparu dans la chambre dont la porte disloquée pendait de guingois. Reportant son attention passablement perturbée sur le Cancer, le Pope posa un genou à terre devant ce dernier et agita une main hésitante sous le regard cobalt, dénué de toute expression.

« Angelo ? Tu m'entends ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'Italien leva la tête vers Saga, hagard.

« C'est fini, on est là. Tu devrais… arrêter _ça_, avant d'alerter tout le Sanctuaire. »

Et le Pope de saisir avec une douce fermeté le coude de son alter ego pour déployer à son tour son propre cosmos, lequel recouvrit peu à peu celui du Cancer jusqu'à l'étouffer. L'apaiser.

Il faillit se laisser surprendre lorsque l'Italien manifesta tout à coup l'intention de se lever, le visage déjà tourné vers la chambre.

« Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » Saga avait resserré sa prise et, coupé dans son élan, Angelo lui lança un coup d'œil où se mêlaient à la fois la colère et l'égarement.

« Shura, il… Je dois m'en…

— Mü s'en charge. Il est auprès de lui. »

Si le Cancer devina la perplexité grandissante dans le regard interrogateur de son Pope, il n'en eut visiblement pas cure. La seule chose qui semblait concentrer toute son attention était cette pièce à côté, chichement éclairée, dans laquelle Saga n'entrevoyait que le dos de l'Atlante assis sur le rebord du lit et penché sur ce qui devait être Shura.

Cependant, la tension décrut peu à peu et le corps du Cancer se détendit, presque imperceptiblement mais assez pour que Saga prenne le risque de le libérer. Il le vit se laisser tomber sur le canapé, appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et baisser la tête, comme pour fuir le regard de l'Antinaïkos. Non, ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais le creux entre les omoplates d'Angelo et le tremblement de ses mains ne lui disaient pas grand-chose qui vaille.

Jetant un coup d'œil au coin cuisine, le Pope réprima un soupir de consternation devant le désordre qui y régnait avant de proposer « Un café ? » sans attendre véritablement de réponse, laquelle ne vint pas de toute manière.

Tandis qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, il laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'à toucher celui de Mü. Il effleura bien celui de Shura au passage mais le silence spectral qui en émanait le heurta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Aussi ce fut sans masquer son inquiétude qu'il interrogea l'Atlante :

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_ Là encore, ce fut un silence qu'on lui opposa, mais celui du Bélier était concentré et peu enclin à engager la conversation. Il finit cependant par maugréer :

_« Mal. Il va très mal. _

— _Mais, tu—_

— _Je vais le sortir de là mais tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. » _Et le Bélier de claquer la porte de ses pensées au nez de son Pope qui se surprit à maudire le cosmos et toutes ses déclinaisons, surtout celles lui refusant les réponses qu'il n'allait pas à tarder à exiger une bonne fois pour toutes. Et quitte à commencer…

« C'est quand tu veux, fit le Pope d'une voix rêche en tendant une tasse fumante au Cancer qui lui lança un regard torve avant de daigner se saisir du récipient.

— Quand tu veux "quoi" ?

— Je vois qu'on reprend du poil de la bête, c'est bien.

— Tu as une cigarette ?

— Il se trouve qu'on est parti quelque peu en _urgence_, donc non, je n'en ai pas. »

Un grommellement plus tard, Angelo revint se rasseoir avec un paquet souple et passablement abîmé de Fortuna rouge contre lequel il batailla ferme une bonne minute avant d'en extirper deux survivantes.

Le stress n'avait pas quitté l'Italien ainsi qu'en attestait ses gestes brusques, à peine amorcés et sans cohérence. Saga le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte et, dans le même temps, il devina que la survenue du Bélier avait contribué de façon notable à sortir le Cancer de l'état de catatonie dans lequel la panique l'avait plongé. La panique. Ce terme n'était pas censé faire partie du vocabulaire d'Angelo. Et visiblement ce dernier commençait à en prendre conscience, vu l'acharnement qu'il mettait à gratter la cicatrice sur son pouce gauche.

« Ça va, arrête de me regarder comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu, ronchonna l'Italien. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous êtes là, vous deux ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Devant l'air dubitatif que lui opposa le Cancer, Saga comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Tu as crié, reprit le Pope d'un ton plus conciliant, ou plutôt non, tu as hurlé si fort à l'aide que tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix.

— Ah.

— Ah ?

— Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

Ok. C'était donc encore plus grave que ce que la situation actuelle le laissait présager. L'arête du nez pincée entre son pouce et son index, l'Antinaïkos inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois, avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il espérait persuasive :

« Au sujet de Shura, aurais-tu la bonté de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Un éclat de rire. Bref. Un aboiement rauque, bestial qui brisa le silence de façon si obscène que le Pope en demeura interdit. Et lorsque le regard de l'Italien croisa le sien, il luisait d'une rage désespérée.

« Ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Je ne savais pas que tu avais la mémoire si courte, Saga !

— Angelo, tu— »

L'Antinaïkos n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Sans prévenir, le cosmos du Cancer s'était enflammé avant que l'esprit de ce dernier ne s'impose au sien, pour y déverser de quoi le faire taire. Car, qu'aurait-il pu répondre à _ça _?

Les images se bousculaient, dans un désordre nourri par la hâte, la peur, mais aussi la colère, l'impuissance et la culpabilité. Recevant de plein fouet le passé et le présent mêlés, le Pope peina tout d'abord à en discerner le fil conducteur avant de devoir le subir, se rembrunissant au fur et à mesure de ce que Angelo lui jetait en pâture. La rigidité impavide de Shura à son retour d'Andalousie, avec la mort de son beau-frère et de son neveu sur la conscience. L'obscurité soudaine de son regard à l'annonce du suicide de sa sœur. La voussure de ses épaules sous le poids de sa honte. Et puis son bras, celui qu'il avait failli perdre – non, qu'il considérait comme déjà perdu – en voulant protéger Angelo, les semaines d'hôpital, sa toute nouvelle inutilité, évidente… Et la souffrance. Enorme. Avide. Insatiable.

« … Oui, la douleur qui le bouffe chaque jour que les dieux font, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde ! »

Depuis combien de temps la voix de l'Italien avait-elle repris ses droits dans la réalité ? Le Pope cligna des yeux, aux prises avec la ténacité du Cancer qui persistait à ponctuer ses propos des images d'un quotidien qu'il était le seul à connaître.

« Cette putain de douleur, son putain de "châtiment" comme il dit, qui a détruit sa vie, qui détruit sa fierté, qui le détruit, _lui_. Ce qui lui est arrivé ? Tu en as de bonnes, toi, tu sais. »

Le Pope ferma les yeux, assommé par la litanie morbide servie par le Cancer. La voix de l'Italien s'éteignit sur une dernière inspiration heurtée, puis il reprit dans un murmure :

« Mais, bien entendu, tu savais déjà tout ça, hein.

— Angelo, c'est lui qui a décidé de quitter le Sanctuaire.

— Je sais. Je sais… »

«_ Je sais, bordel ! » _

La souffrance d'Angelo éclata sous le crâne de l'Antinaïkos, alors même que les mots se frayaient un chemin dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le Cancer, ce fut pour le voir porter à sa bouche un poing aux phalanges blanchies.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? La violence de la réaction de l'Italien le laissait totalement désemparé. Lui qui avait appris par la force des choses à toujours savoir quoi faire, lui vers qui chacun avait pris l'habitude se tourner, lui qui avait accepté après de trop longues années la charge pleine et entière de Pope que sa garde rapprochée – ses amis – lui avait confiée, se retrouvait en cet instant totalement démuni. Et s'il détestait cette situation, il comprenait aussi, confusément, que ce qui avait mené à cette situation le dépassait.

« Oui, cette douleur qu'il tente de calmer avec des dérivés morphiniques qui, pris à haute dose, peuvent s'avérer mortels. Comme ce soir. »

Saga sursauta. Il n'avait pas perçu la présence de Mü dans son dos, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte abîmée, les bras croisés et l'air sévère. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Assez sûrement pour avoir entendu la diatribe du Cancer.

« Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant – Angelo avait baissé la tête derechef – je les avais cachés et…

— Tu aurais sans doute mieux fait de les détruire. Et accessoirement, de l'emmener à l'hôpital dès que tu l'as trouvé, plutôt que de te mettre à paniquer de la sorte.

— Il va comment ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une overdose. J'ai rendu le principe actif inoffensif, son corps se chargera d'en éliminer les résidus. Mais c'était juste. Très juste, Angelo. »

La tête de l'Italien accusa quelques degrés de plus vers les profondeurs, toujours sous le regard effaré du Pope. Lui-même venait d'essuyer les foudres du Cancer, et voilà qu'à présent ce dernier se laissait tancer par l'Atlante avec une contrition qui ne lui ressemblait pas. On aurait dit… Oui, on aurait dit que les deux hommes partageaient un secret dont lui-même était exclu. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de manifester haut et fort sa désapprobation – depuis quand était-il possible de cacher quoi que ce soit dans ce Sanctuaire et qui plus est au Pope en exercice ? – l'évidence s'en vint lui clore les lèvres. Mü et Angelo appartenaient à la croix cardinale. Quand bien même ces liens n'avait plus été usités depuis près d'un an, ils avaient eu le mérite d'exister. Ils leur avaient permis, à tous, de rester en vie et dorénavant, ils perduraient. Mü ne disposait d'aucune information particulière, installé à Jamir comme il l'était depuis six mois, mais il savait lire le cosmos du Cancer. Aussi bien voire mieux que dans un livre ouvert. Et il y décelait tout ce qu'Angelo avait tu à son Pope.

Le regard de ce dernier fit à plusieurs reprises l'aller-retour entre les deux hommes avant de finalement se fixer sur le Bélier. L'Atlante contemplait Angelo et, par-delà la colère manifeste qui assombrissait le mauve de ses yeux, une profonde compassion émanait de tout son être. Saga avait beau connaître son empathie, il avait pris l'habitude que celle-ci ne se manifeste pas outre mesure et respectait en cela la volonté du Bélier de ne pas en user plus que de raison. Manifestement, le chevalier d'or avait changé d'avis ; depuis quand était une autre question qui, en l'espèce, n'avait pas véritablement d'importance.

Bien qu'exclu de l'échange silencieux entre ses deux alter ego, l'Antinaïkos fut éclaboussé par la douleur quasi palpable du Cancer. Elle pulsait hors de lui, abreuvée par une culpabilité grandissante qui le fit bientôt se détourner pour s'asséner à lui-même d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai toujours été con, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Faisant fi du soupir réprobateur de l'Atlante, Saga rétorqua, acerbe :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? »

Il écopa d'un regard noir. Qu'il s'auto critique, soit, mais Angelo n'avait jamais apprécié que quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne lui mette le nez dans son caca. Sauf, peut-être, Shura. Mais pour l'heure…

« Mü, est-ce que toi, au moins, tu pourrais— Fit le Pope avant d'être interrompu sèchement par le Cancer :

— Tu permets ? C'est à moi que tu poses la question.

— Alors, tu attends quoi ?

— Je suis parti, et je n'aurais pas dû. Point barre. Le reste ne te—

— Stop. »

Désignant du pouce la chambre demeurée dans la pénombre, Saga avança sur l'Italien qui ne bougea cependant pas, si bien que l'Antinaïkos se retrouva à le surplomber du haut de ses deux mètres :

« Même si je veux bien admettre que Mü et toi disposez de facilités particulières pour ressentir le cosmos de Shura, en ce qui me concerne c'est à peine si je peux percevoir sa présence. Il serait mort que ce serait _à peine _différent. Alors j'exige d'avoir une explication à une telle situation.

— T'y es-tu seulement intéressé, à la situation ?

— Angelo, ne m'oblige pas à t'en coller une.

— Essaye pour voir.

— Ça suffit, vous deux. »

Mü avait glissé un bras entre les deux hommes et, d'un geste à la fois autoritaire et protecteur, obligea le Cancer à se rasseoir. Du regard il sollicita son autorisation qu'il reçut au bout de plusieurs secondes, via un signe de tête moyennement coopératif.

« L'état physique et mental de Shura est altéré, commença le Bélier sans quitter le Pope des yeux, choisissant visiblement ses mots. Comme tu le sais, il a pu conserver son bras mais il est limité dans ses mouvements. Le problème, ce sont les nerfs. Ils ont été gravement endommagés, les chirurgiens ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais ils n'ont pas réussi à lui épargner des crises de douleur chroniques. Pour les surmonter, ils lui ont prescrit des dérives de morphine, qu'il est censé prendre pendant les crises. »

Les bras croisés, Saga s'était adossé contre le bar de la cuisine et tout en écoutant l'Atlante, il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs en direction d'Angelo. Celui-ci, assis au bord du sofa, avait concentré toute son attention sur les motifs du tapis élimé, quelque part entre ses pieds à lui et ceux de la table basse. Jusqu'ici, son absence de réaction semblait corroborer les dires du Bélier, qui poursuivit, toujours avec autant de précautions :

« La morphine est une drogue et par définition, elle génère une addiction. Lorsque Angelo s'est rendu compte que Shura prenait des doses supérieures à celles qui lui ont été prescrites, il lui a… Enfin, il a préféré les mettre hors de sa portée.

— Shura a dû _apprécier_, c'est certain.

— Tu parles en connaissance de cause, toi, hein ?»

La remarque de l'Italien, qui n'avait pas relevé la tête, était un ricanement à elle toute seule et Mü lui-même ne put réprimer un sourire mince.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. » Répliqua le Pope, néanmoins conscient d'un soupçon de mauvaise foi de sa part qui lui fut confirmé aussi sec :

« Ma foi, si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

— En attendant, il fait comment sans ses anti-douleurs ?

— Et bien… » Le Bélier fut coupé par Angelo :

« C'est moi, fit-il d'un ton rogue, reportant son regard ombrageux sur Saga. C'est moi qui soigne sa douleur. Avec mon cosmos.

— Je vois.

— Non, tu ne vois pas. »

La voix du Cancer était devenue dangereusement basse et Saga interrogea Mü du regard. L'Atlante secoua la tête sans chercher à masquer sa tristesse.

« On s'est… On s'est engueulés ce matin. Un truc con. » A cet instant très précis, l'Antinaïkos sut que l'Italien lui mentait. « Je suis parti m'aérer et quand je suis rentré, je l'ai trouvé _comme_ _ça_. Il a eu une crise mais je n'étais pas là, alors il a fouillé partout et a trouvé ses médocs que j'avais planqués dans la doublure de mon sac. Fin de l'histoire.

— Angelo… »

Saga s'était redressé, et avait déplié les bras. Il se rapprocha, demandant calmement :

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es à Madrid ? » L'autre soutint son regard :

« Laisse tomber. »

Le défi luisait dans ses yeux cobalt mais dans le même temps, ses doigts se nouaient et se dénouaient, convulsifs. Et Saga comprit que si une puissante volonté dictait ses mots au Cancer, son corps, lui, voulait passer outre. Il manifestait tout ce que son propriétaire ne voulait pas dire. N'osait dire. Sans oublier ce que son cosmos, pourtant maintenu au repos, exprimait : un mélange de sentiments complexes et confus appréhendé par Angelo avec assez de difficultés pour que son aura en fût considérablement troublée.

Saga n'avait aucune propension à l'empathie. Il était cependant capable de percevoir et de partager les émotions de ceux qui lui étaient infiniment proches, de sa compagne bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout de son jumeau avec qui il entretenait une relation si _particulière_. Ce qu'il ressentait, là, au travers des réactions incontrôlées du cosmos du Cancer, lui était _très _familier. Et il comprit, en cet instant, que toute explication complémentaire ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité.

Sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge et lorsqu'il pivota vers l'Atlante, celui-ci confirma ses conclusions d'un simple regard. Les deux chevaliers d'or reportèrent leur attention sur leur camarade, derechef plongé dans la contemplation du tapis entre ses pieds. Cet homme était en plein désarroi. Lui qui avait toujours voulu donner l'impression de maîtriser sa vie, aussi chaotique ait-elle pu être, était en proie à un bouleversement qui dépassait, et de loin, toutes ses capacités d'adaptation. Mais pire que tout, ses réflexions, ses actions étaient désormais intiment liées à un autre des leurs, qui était lui-même en train de se perdre.

Saga se serait volontiers mis des claques s'il en avait eu la capacité. Mais comment aurait-il pu le deviner ? Ce fut en substance le message que lui fit cependant passer en silence le Bélier afin d'atténuer ses remords.

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, _rajouta Mü, conciliant. _Shura a fait un choix et tu l'as respecté, comme tu l'as fait pour chacun d'entre nous._

— _J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait aller aussi mal. Dôkho…_

— _Dôkho comptait sur Angelo [__1]__._

— _Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé cette fois._

— _Ou peut-être pas. » _Le Bélier était pensif. _« Apparemment, les choses sont compliquées ici, mais la présence d'Angelo auprès de Shura n'est pas négative en soi. J'imagine que c'est sa culpabilité qui l'a amené à passer outre la rupture de Shura avec le Sanctuaire, néanmoins ce qui est né entre eux était sans doute nécessaire._

— _Je ne te suis pas._

— _Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir : on ne peut pas éternellement tourner le dos à ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous construire. »_

Le Pope eut un soupir. L'Atlante avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.

* * *

[1] Référence à l'épilogue de « Une deuxième chance ».


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 14/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Madrid, Espagne, nuit du 15 au 16 mai 2005_

Il avait eu envie d'appeler Marine. Une envie furieuse, irrépressible. Plus qu'une envie, un besoin de se raccrocher à ce qui, dans sa vie, tenait lieu de roc unique au beau milieu de la tempête. Un repère dans la tourmente dont il savait qu'il était là, vigilant, rassurant et que, quelles que soient ses errances, il demeurait, tel son ultime refuge. Pour, auprès de lui, s'affranchir de ses doutes et de ses peurs. Pour se reposer.

Le téléphone était cependant resté au fond de son sac. Et l'Italien était là, quelque part entre quatre et cinq heures du matin, face à deux de ses semblables. Humains comme lui. En dehors de l'humanité quotidienne comme lui. Il leur parlait. Si de prime abord il s'était insurgé contre ce qu'il avait décidé de considérer comme une ingérence outrageante dans _leur _monde – celui de Shura et le sien – l'impérieuse nécessité d'en sortir l'avait incité à passer outre le pénible sentiment qu'il allait être jugé. De fait, les deux autres s'en gardaient bien. Tout au plus se contentaient-ils, alternativement, de le rattraper avec des questions lorsqu'ils le sentaient leur échapper ; aucune n'exprimait une quelconque appréciation subjective de la situation.

Il leur en savait gré. Bien entendu, il ne l'exprimait pas – pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il consente un effort pour l'heure au-delà de sa portée – mais accepter de leur parler était sa façon à lui de faire comprendre aux deux autres chevaliers d'or que, bien plus encore que leurs mots, leur présence lui était une bénédiction.

Au fil de son récit, Angelo sentait le poids qui lestait ses tripes s'alléger quelque peu. Sans disparaître totalement, néanmoins ; il lui demeurait impossible de _tout _dire. D'autant qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais pouvoir enfin faire état de ses explications vaseuses et autres justifications plus ou moins argumentées vis-à-vis du cas Shura, à des gens conçus pour les comprendre, satisfaisait en cette fin de nuit une exigence de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

« J'ai cru qu'il était prêt à se laisser convaincre, murmura-t-il tant pour ne pas réveiller le Capricorne que pour ne pas s'engager trop avant sur une conviction bancale. Il faut croire que j'ai mal interprété son attitude. Sûrement. »

L'Italien fourragea dans sa tignasse en désordre, avant d'allumer une énième cigarette.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, rajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix redevenue ferme. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est qu'il ne peut pas rester ici et que sa place est au Sanctuaire quoi qu'il en dise.

— Une place qu'il ne souhaite plus occuper. »

Mü, assis dans le fauteuil en face du Cancer, s'était rencogné contre l'accoudoir, et secouait la tête doucement :

« L'y obliger ne le rendrait pas heureux. »

Un éclat de rire bref et ironique lui répondit :

« Parce que tu crois qu'il a envie de l'être ?

— Il n'a sans doute pas la même définition que toi du bonheur.

— Oh Mü, je t'en prie. Toi, moi, et Saga aussi au passage, on sait très bien que ça n'existe pas, le bonheur. Pas pour des gens comme nous.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a encore quelques mois. » Objecta le Pope tout en faisant danser un fond de café dans sa tasse.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, jusqu'à ce que Angelo ne finisse par planter son regard cobalt dans celui, plus clair, du Gémeau :

« Parce que je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il manquait un truc dans ma vie. Un truc que j'ai toujours eu mais qui a disparu sans me demander mon avis.

— Je comprends. » La réplique acide ne vint pas, le Cancer se contentant de hocher la tête sans un mot.

« Écoute Angelo, fit Saga dans un soupir en se décollant du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé, si tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui, je peux essayer de mon côté.

— Essayer quoi ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous trois de concert, l'Italien se montrant le plus rapide pour jaillir du sofa et pivoter aussi sec vers la porte de guingois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout, toi ?! »

Déjà, la tension revenait fissa dans le corps du Cancer, son poing droit resserré contre sa hanche, tout prêt à il ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être que si l'autre l'avait regardé en cet instant, il aurait eu la réponse nécessaire, mais le Capricorne ne lui fit pas cette fleur. Il l'ignorait superbement.

« Saga… Essayer quoi ? » Répéta l'Espagnol en détachant si soigneusement ses mots que le Bélier, prudent, se leva à son tour. Appartenir à la même croix zodiacale impliquait, entre autres joyeusetés, d'appréhender sans difficulté les facettes les plus sombres de ceux qu'on a appris à connaître mieux que soi-même. Et l'attitude de Shura ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« De te ramener au Sanctuaire. »

Imperturbable, ou du moins donnant l'impression de l'être, le Pope s'était à son tour fermement campé sur ses jambes et se confrontait à l'Espagnol, appuyé de son épaule valide contre le chambranle abîmé.

« Visiblement, c'est indispensable. »

Dans les yeux étrécis de Saga, Angelo déchiffra une stupéfaction douloureuse sous la dureté coutumière. L'Antinaïkos avait beau avoir écouté avec attention le récit du Cancer, à présent il _voyait _Shura. Il _voyait_ les côtes saillantes sous la chemise entrouverte, les traits émaciés et l'obscurité dans son regard. Il _voyait _ce qui restait du Capricorne. Et son air se fit plus résolu lorsqu'il rajouta :

« Ta place n'est pas ici.

— Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en juger ?

— Regarde-toi. »

La voix grave du Pope avait claqué dans l'épais silence mais l'Ibérique demeura impavide. Il prit néanmoins la peine de répondre, toujours sans condescendre un regard à un Angelo suspendu à ses lèvres, à mi-chemin entre la colère et un espoir qui s'étiola aussi vite qu'il avait surgi :

« Je ne rentrerai pas.

— Je pourrais t'y obliger.

— C'est vrai. Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Nulle trace de défi dans la voix calme, ou dans les iris sombres de Shura. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait. Et pour répondre au « pourquoi ? » que Saga avait laissé échapper, il continua un ton plus bas :

« Parce que j'estime que ma place n'est plus au Sanctuaire. Je sais que je ne suis pas le premier chevalier qui échoue à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers mais au-delà de cette évidence, il me reste encore assez de fierté pour ne pas me réclamer d'une charge que je suis physiquement incapable d'assurer. Comme tu peux le constater.

— En effet. »

Cette réponse pour le moins objective valut au Pope un regard noir italien de plus à rajouter dans sa collection déjà bien fournie, tandis que Mü lui adressait une dénégation muette. Elle demeurait hésitante cependant ; il était clair que l'Atlante soupesait les tenants et aboutissants de la situation, mais estimait ne pas disposer de cartes assez consistantes en main pour prendre un parti, quel qu'il fût.

« Néanmoins il me semble – arrête-moi si je me trompe – que ce que tu _es_ ne se résume pas à "Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne". Et dans tous les cas, pas pour nous. Je croyais que l'avais compris.

— Je le sais. » Saga vit la pomme d'Adam de l'Espagnol faire un aller-retour tandis qu'il déglutissait : « Et c'est également pour cette raison que je ne souhaite pas revenir.

— On en a vu d'autres, Shura. Tu le sais et je le sais.

— Non, on en a vu assez, corrigea son alter ego. _Vous _en avez vu assez. Ça suffit, crois-moi.

— Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas le droit de te substituer à nous pour en décider.

— Saga, je peux te voir une minute ? En privé ? »

Interloqué, Angelo chercha à intercepter le regard du Capricorne pour n'obtenir qu'une dérobade en retour. La demande était pour le moins incongrue sachant que le surmonde niait le principe même d'intimité entre deux chevaliers d'or. Mais au-delà de cette indiscutable évidence, ce qui le laissait sans voix était l'éjection brutale de ses pensées dont l'Espagnol venait de le gratifier. Eux qui n'avaient plus rien à se cacher… Voilà que l'autre homme exprimait tout à coup une velléité d'indépendance dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Dont il avait _voulu _perdre l'habitude. Nuance. Un effleurement de cosmos survint de la part du Bélier : _« Ne lui en veux pas. » _L'Atlante s'était rassis, et le regardait. _« Il_ _sait qu'il ne peut rien te dissimuler. Mais c'est quelque chose dont il_ _a besoin pour ne pas perdre pied._

— _Mü…_

— _Quoi qu'il en dise, Saga demeure notre Pope. Son Pope._

— _C'est mort, pas vrai ? » _Le Bélier aurait bien aimé répondre à cette question par autre chose que la réponse qu'elle contenait, mais cela aurait été mentir. Et en cet instant, le Cancer ne l'aurait de toute manière certainement pas cru.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Angelo a bien pu vous raconter mais…

— Il n'en a pas eu besoin.

— Oh. »

Shura baissa la tête. Quand bien même l'Italien se montrait capable de discrétion lorsqu'il décidait de faire un effort en ce sens, il aurait été stupide de croire que quoi que ce soit puisse être caché à leurs compagnons. Pas après les Portes. Et certainement pas lorsqu'il s'agissait en sus d'un élément touchant à leur intimité.

Réfugiés dans la seule pièce de l'appartement dotée d'une porte en bon état, à savoir la salle de bain, ils se faisaient face. Saga jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif au miroir brisé au-dessus du lavabo avant de reporter son attention sur le Capricorne. Sous la lumière crue du plafonnier, le tableau était décidément tout sauf reluisant. Et l'Espagnol de le lui confirmer avec un sourire fatigué :

« Je ne suis pas beau à voir, hein.

— Bon sang, Shura, à quoi tu joues ?! » L'Antinaïkos avait écarté les bras en signe d'impuissance : « Tu te rends compte que tu as failli y passer, avec tes conneries ?

— Tu me joues une répétition de ce à quoi je vais avoir droit dès que vous serez partis, tous les deux ?

— Et il aura raison de t'engueuler. Si tant est qu'il en trouve encore la force. »

Les traits du Capricorne se crispèrent et une ombre fugitive chiffonna son visage. Du chagrin, comprit le Pope, conviction renforcée par la voix lasse de son vis-à-vis :

« Saga, tu n'as pas besoin de me l'expliquer. Je sais, nous savons tous à quel point nous sommes liés les uns aux autres. Bien sûr que nous avons dépassé les limites de nos charges respectives. Vous m'êtes aussi proches que ma propre famille et – Shura serra le poing, le long de sa cuisse – vous me manquez, tous. »

Il avait eu beau faire, sa voix, devenue rauque, venait de se briser.

« Plus que je ne saurais le dire.

— Et tu nous manques aussi, figure-toi. »

A l'instar de l'Ibérique, Saga n'avait plus besoin de jouer un rôle. Ramenant sa lourde chevelure dans sa nuque, il poursuivit avec franchise :

« Tout le monde s'inquiète. Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles et je crois qu'au fond, tout le monde espérait bien qu'Angelo fasse ce qu'il a fait : te débusquer dans ton trou. Sauf que…

— _Cela_ n'aurait jamais dû se produire, gronda sourdement le Capricorne. Jamais, tu saisis ?

— C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? – l'Espagnol eut un signe d'assentiment – Oh, merde, Shura.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison, c'est vrai, mais les autres tu les connais. Je veux le protéger. Il a les moyens de vivre une vie normale, une vraie vie, où il pourra oublier tout ce qui le détruit depuis toujours. Marine est le cadeau que les dieux lui ont accordé, il n'est pas question qu'il passe à côté. Pas à cause de moi en tout cas.

— Shura, je crains que—

— Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il parte. Et vite. »

Malgré son ton résolu, Shura exsudait en cet instant une détresse qui toucha Saga bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, sans doute parce qu'elle faisait écho à un désarroi semblable éprouvé dix-sept ans plus tôt. La décision qu'il avait prise ce jour-là lui avait valu quinze années de désespoir et de solitude. Et il frissonna à l'idée qu'un être qui lui était plus proche qu'un ami puisse plonger en toute connaissance de cause dans de tels abîmes.

« Tu fais une terrible erreur, murmura le Pope encore en proie à ses souvenirs pénibles. Tu ne pourras pas… Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça, Shura. C'est insoutenable. Tu dois me croire.

— Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. » La voix du Capricorne s'était elle aussi muée en un chuchotis que d'aucun aurait qualifié de désespéré. « Je t'en prie Saga, laisse-moi régler ça.

— Par tous les dieux, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu me demandes de te laisser là, coupé de nous tous, et aujourd'hui tu t'apprêtes à te couper aussi d'Angelo. Et après ?

— Après, plus tard, on verra. Les choses seront peut-être différentes.

— Il va souffrir, tu en as conscience ? »

Une inspiration étranglée lui tint lieu de réponse. Non, l'Espagnol n'avait pas voulu ça, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter mais au final il se retrouvait à vivre à la fois son plus beau rêve et son pire cauchemar. En voulant protéger Angelo, il l'avait exposé plus que le Cancer ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Il l'avait dépourvu de sa cuirasse, il l'avait touché en plein cœur, il se l'était aliéné et à présent…

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu l'aimais à ce point. »

Shura aurait voulu hurler en cet instant. Hurler à Saga et au monde entier qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne jamais _l_'avoir connu, pour ne jamais _lui_ avoir parlé, pour ne jamais avoir été _son_ ami, pour ne jamais _l_'avoir sauvé, et pour ne jamais avoir voulu qu'_il_ soit heureux.

Mais il se contenta de répondre, de sa voix sourde et usée :

« Moi non plus, Saga. Moi non plus. »

* * *

L'Antinaïkos avait voulut poursuivre son travail de persuasion, sans succès. Le Capricorne était demeuré inébranlable, à défaut de sourd. Ce dernier point avait vu l'abdication du Pope : il avait au moins acquis la certitude que Shura l'avait entendu et que par conséquent, ce dernier prenait sa décision en toute connaissance de cause. Il fallait avoir un sacré cran pour accepter de s'exposer délibérément de la sorte à une solitude inévitable. Une solitude qui allait lui faire mal. De ce point de vue toutefois, Saga n'était pas bien certain que l'Ibérique fût préparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Le Pope se promit de dorénavant surveiller la situation d'un peu plus près, tandis que Mü et lui-même prenaient congés. Comment, il n'en savait trop rien mais il espérait que le compromis qu'il venait de passer avec Shura lui vaudrait une communication facilitée avec ce dernier. Dans le cas contraire… Il haussa mentalement les épaules : il trouverait bien une autre solution.

Reproches et questionnements s'entrechoquaient dans le regard du Cancer lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Saga aurait volontiers tenter de rassurer l'Italien via le surmonde, mais il craignait de voir ses pensées interceptées. Tranquilliser Angelo serait revenu peu ou prou à lui mentir dans les grandes largeurs et l'Antinaïkos doutait que Shura apprécie le procédé. Aussi se contenta-t-il de garder sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire et de la presser avec assez de fermeté pour voir naître un ersatz de contrition sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Mü aussi aurait souhaité s'entretenir avec Shura et examiner sa blessure en profondeur, plus en tout cas que ce qu'il s'était autorisé quelques heures plus tôt. Histoire d'acquérir quelques certitudes, mais ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois, malheureusement.

« J'aurais pu essayer de t'aider, glissa-t-il cependant à l'oreille du Capricorne au moment où ils se saluaient. Si tu ne veux pas aller au Sanctuaire, je comprends, mais peut-être pourrais-tu me rejoindre à Jamir ?

— Assez de faux espoirs, répondit Shura avec un sourire destiné à atténuer la sécheresse de sa répartie. Je t'assure, Mü : c'est inutile. » L'autre pinça les lèvres en signe de désapprobation, mais n'insista pas plus avant. Il suffisait que l'Espagnol sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, même si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir comme solution de repli en ce moment.

Le portail dimensionnel ouvert par le Gémeau se referma, rendant tout sa densité à la réalité ambiante non sans avoir imprimé les lieux de sa survenue, et de celle de son créateur, par une électricité résiduelle. Cette dernière était palpable, mais elle ne suffit pas à détourner l'Italien du gouffre grand ouvert sous ses pieds et dont il prenait enfin conscience maintenant que ceux qui avait distrait son attention étaient partis. Sa profondeur était insondable, à l'aune de la tragédie à côté de laquelle ils venaient de passer. Shura et lui. Lui surtout.

Debout devant la fenêtre entrouverte sur la nuit, il fit volte-face lorsque lui parvint le soupir du canapé dans lequel l'Espagnol venait de se laisser tomber.

« Est-ce que tu te _rends compte_ de ta connerie ? » Siffla-t-il, les dents serrées, avant de marcher résolument sur le Capricorne et de se planter devant lui. « Tu avais quoi dans la tête, pour avaler autant de ces saloperies ?!

— Mal. J'avais _mal_.

— Regarde-moi quand tu me parles. » Penché sur Shura, et appuyé d'une main sur le dossier du sofa, il venait de crocheter son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui : « Tu aurais pu – non, tu aurais du m'appeler ! »

_« J'ai essayé. » _Ces mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du Capricorne. C'était faux. Certes, il l'avait souhaité, mais n'en avait rien fait. Foutue dépendance contre laquelle il voulait tenter de lutter.

D'un geste mesuré mais ferme, il saisit le poignet du Cancer pour le forcer à s'écarter.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne sert à rien. » Asséna-t-il en se levant, non sans difficulté alors que l'épuisement de son corps en butte à l'évacuation du poison dans ses veines le rattrapait. « Que tu sois là ou pas, ne règle pas le problème.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. » L'Italien avait reculé d'un pas unique, pour ne pas trop s'éloigner.

« Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Angelo. »

L'obscurité était revenue dans le regard de Shura, toujours plus dense, jusqu'à annihiler toute lueur de vie dans ses yeux. Tout ce que le Cancer contemplait se résumait à deux miroirs ternes dans lesquels il peinait à trouver son propre reflet. _« Il m'échappe »_ constata Angelo, la panique qu'il avait tenue à distance en présence de Saga et de Mü remontant à toute allure à la surface. Le Capricorne lui avait pourtant dit le matin même qu'il le laissait libre de ses choix – rester ou partir – mais au fond…

« Il y a tout de même une putain de différence, gronda l'Italien. Moi, je te fais moins de mal que celui que tu sais très bien t'infliger tout seul.

— J'ai fait une erreur, c'est vrai.

— Une _erreur_ ? Bordel, Shura, si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une heure plus tard, tu ne serais plus là pour la raconter, ton _erreur_ ! C'est donc ça que tu veux ? Que tu… cherches ? »

Cette fois, le Cancer recula plus franchement, comme pour éviter d'être éclaboussé par une vérité qu'il niait en bloc, qu'il refusait d'entendre mais que pourtant il recherchait. Sa mâchoire saillait selon un angle improbable, tandis qu'une rage impuissante l'empêchait de balancer son poing dans le visage exsangue de son compagnon. A quoi bon ? L'autre se relèverait et lui servirait de nouveau ce regard où dorénavant il lui refusait une place. Quel imbécile il avait été : ce n'était pas de la résignation mais bien un éloignement, celui de son esprit à défaut de celui de son corps, qu'il avait perçu chez l'Espagnol au cours des derniers jours. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Parce que dans le cas contraire, c'était juste une torture que Shura leur infligeait à tous les deux. Et cette _erreur…_

« Je suis désolé. »

Le Capricorne s'était rapproché de lui, presque à le toucher. Sa voix étouffée par la fatigue n'avait plus les moyens de s'égarer hors de l'espace délimité par leurs deux corps.

« Quoi que tu puisses penser, ce n'était pas mon intention.

— Comment veux-tu que je te croie après ça ? »

Les yeux rivés dans les siens, Angelo secouait la tête, doucement. Il murmura :

« J'ai eu la trouille, Shura. Une trouille comme je n'en ai jamais eue. Et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance maintenant ? Tu m'en demandes trop, là. »

Il vit les paupières de l'Espagnol s'abaisser et ses épaules suivre le même chemin. Il semblait soudain porter tout le poids du monde. Angelo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le soulager et l'aider à soulever ce fardeau que le Capricorne s'était imposé. Qu'il en fut une composante majeure traversa ses pensées avant de se déliter aussitôt ; Shura avait tort, point barre. C'était lui qui refusait de voir à quel point la présence du Cancer à ses côtés était indispensable, c'était lui qui leur déniait à tous les deux cette chance alors que tout, dans ses gestes, dans son attitude, témoignait du contraire. Jusqu'à ses mots, ceux qu'il avait prononcés au cours d'une nuit pas si lointaine et qui résonnaient encore dans les pensées de l'Italien. Non, celui qui se mentait à lui-même, ce n'était pas Angelo.

Appuyant son front contre celui de son ami et amant, le Cancer le sentit frissonner lorsqu'il glissa sa main sous sa chemise ouverte, pour aller la poser dans le creux de ses reins. Il rapprocha ainsi leurs deux corps qui s'adossèrent l'un à l'autre avec une familiarité douloureuse.

« Shura, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, je t'…

— Non s'il te plaît, non : ne le dis pas. »

La main de l'Ibérique remonta jusqu'à la nuque du Cancer, pour l'enserrer sans toutefois l'éloigner de lui. Puis il l'embrassa, leurs langues affamées se trouvant pour se caresser et étouffer les mots qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés. Il ne leur laisserait pas le temps de naître se promit Shura, tandis qu'Angelo le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Ces mots-là devaient n'être réservés qu'à une seule et unique personne, une personne digne de l'amour qui lui serait témoigné, une personne qui n'entraînerait pas cet homme dans un néant absurde. Une personne suffisamment forte et courageuse pour le ramener et le garder sur le seul chemin possible vers une vie meilleure. Le Capricorne n'était pas cette personne-là et s'il avait pu l'être à un moment donné de leur existence à tous les deux, il était dorénavant trop tard.

Il laissa Angelo l'aimer, dans l'aube naissante. Pourtant épuisé, il s'imprégna avec une acuité avide de chaque parcelle de sa peau mate et chaude contre la sienne, de ses gestes si étrangement doux, de sa présence à la fois tendre et impérieuse à l'intérieur de lui, de sa brûlure incandescente dont il aurait voulu qu'elle demeure, là, et le marque pour toujours. De sa voix aussi, de son souffle et ses gémissements qui s'entrelaçaient avec les siens alors que l'écarlate de la jouissance les frappait d'une amnésie bienfaisante. De ses yeux enfin, de leur bleu profond qui le veillait, vigilant. Shura s'endormit dans leur bienveillance, non sans abriter précieusement ces moments dans les rayons de ses souvenirs.

Ils seraient les derniers, avant la Solitude.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 21 mai 2005_

« Allons bon. Entendre ta voix était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. »

Le ton de Marine était sarcastique, limite provocateur, mais Shura était capable de contrition lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Et en l'occurrence, c'était tout bonnement vital. Aussi se résolut-il à répondre sobrement :

« J'en suis conscient. Et je te prie de m'excuser de me manifester aussi tard.

— Sans blague. »

Le Capricorne n'avait aucune peine à imaginer la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, les lèvres pincées et le regard sévère. Non pas qu'elle lui ait déjà servi un tel visage, mais inutile d'être devin pour deviner qu'elle devait être passablement agacée. Ce qu'elle lui confirma sèchement :

« En tout cas, tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un soi-disant affaibli et dépressif. Je suis bien aise de savoir enfin qu'il n'en est rien.

— C'est ce qu'Angelo t'a raconté ?

— Non, je l'ai inventé bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher. »

D'aucuns auraient considéré que l'échange partait mal, mais Shura décida qu'à tout prendre, il devait s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Ce qu'il fit, en bénissant la distance qui empêcherait Marine de lire le mensonge dans ses yeux :

« Il a sans doute exagéré.

— Oh, sûrement. Et dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi il est chez toi depuis bientôt deux mois ? Puisque apparemment, il n'y a rien à sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

— Justement, je souhaiterais que tu le récupères. »

Un silence. Bientôt rompu par un éclat de rire qui sonnait faux :

« Oh… Quelle mansuétude de ta part ! Je suppose que je devrais en être flattée ? Te voir me témoigner une telle considération, ça me touche, vraiment.

— Marine…

— Tu avais promis, Shura, tu te rappelles ? A moins qu'avec ton bras, tu aies aussi perdu ta mémoire ? Ou autre chose peut-être ?

— Je ne lui pas demandé de venir. » Bien malgré lui, l'Espagnol n'avait pas pu masquer son irritation.

« Tu ne lui as visiblement pas demandé de partir, non plus.

— Si, je l'ai fait. A plusieurs reprises. »

Un instant il fut tenté de la prendre à témoin, mais se ravisa. En l'espèce, opter pour la tactique complicité au sujet d'Angelo était bien la dernière chose à faire.

« Mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller.

— Parce que maintenant, il a changé d'avis ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

— Il va partir. Rentrer. Ce soir.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

De nouveau cette agressivité dans la voix de la jeune femme mais pas seulement ; de la fébrilité la faisait vibrer d'une manière inhabituelle :

« Qu'est-ce qui _t'oblige _à m'appeler maintenant ? Tu aurais pu le faire il y a des semaines. Tu aurais peut-être même _dû _d'ailleurs. Alors quoi ?

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Tu te fous de moi ? »

C'était à prévoir, soupira intérieurement le Capricorne non sans une irritation croissante cependant teintée d'une certaine culpabilité. L'écho de leur dernière conversation, plusieurs mois plus tôt au Sanctuaire, lui était déjà revenu en mémoire avant même qu'il ne se décide à l'appeler. Et ce souvenir le cuisait déjà bien assez sans qu'elle ait besoin de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Ecoute, si je lui dis que je t'ai eu au téléphone, que toi et moi sommes d'accord pour penser qu'il doit partir, il n'aura pas le choix.

— Tu es en train de me demander de le piéger, c'est ça ?

— Bon sang, Marine, il faudrait savoir ! »

Non, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre, elle aussi ! Massant ses tempes tout à coup douloureuses entre son pouce et son index, il entendit la voix de la jeune femme siffler dans son oreille :

« Oh mais je sais ce que je veux : Angelo. Mais je le veux tel qu'il a toujours été, et pas l'espèce de lion qui tourne dans sa cage depuis que tu t'es… que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire. Je pensais qu'en venant te voir, il remettrait de l'ordre dans ses idées. Que _tu _pourrais y contribuer. J'ai pris le risque, Shura.

— Marine…

— Mais j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance. Jamais je n'aurais—

— Il t'aime.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. »

Bravache comme toujours. Mais la fêlure dans sa voix s'était accentuée et dans le silence qui suivit, le Capricorne perçut sa respiration ainsi que la nervosité qui l'accompagnait.

« Je t'ai dit un jour, reprit-il avec douceur, que je te le confiais. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis : c'est que je souhaite par-dessus tout. Et parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, et parce que tu l'aimes toi aussi, on sait tous les deux que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pour lui.

— Et après ? Hein ? Il va se passer quoi ? »

Cette fois, le ton de Marine était franchement angoissé et Shura ne put s'empêcher d'y entendre une résonance désagréablement familière avec les questionnements qui le lancinaient depuis des semaines.

« J'imagine que toi, tu vas rester là où tu es. Que tu vas de nouveau rompre le contact. Et tu oses me dire que tu fais ça pour lui ?

— Nous étions d'accord, il me semble.

— Non, pas dans ces conditions. Il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça, Shura ! Ça le bouffe depuis des mois, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

— Je ne te comprends pas. »

C'était vrai. Marine _savait_. Le Capricorne savait qu'elle _savait_ et il ne le lui avait pas caché même s'il n'avait rien admis à voix haute. Une vérité par omission en quelque sorte. Partant de ce postulat, elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison, non ?

« On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se connaître toi et moi, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, même lorsque je vivais au Sanctuaire. Mais j'ai toujours entendu dire à ton sujet que tu n'étais pas homme de compromis ; il faut croire que les rumeurs étaient fondées.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien. Et ce que tu offres à celui que tu dis être ton _meilleur ami_, c'est _rien_. Alors qu'un _minimum _suffirait à rendre les choses plus faciles pour tout le monde. Tu veux que je te dise ? »

Non. A vrai dire, non, Shura n'avait pas envie qu'elle le fasse. Mais elle n'en poursuivit pas moins, d'une voix lente et en détachant soigneusement ses mots :

« Ce n'est ni pour lui, ni pour moi que tu fais ça, mais pour toi, et toi seul. Et je crois que tu le sais très bien. »

La main qui tenait le combiné contre son oreille était devenue moite. Un instant il fut tenté de raccrocher. Là, comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Ce serait facile.

« Alors ? Ta réponse ? » Demanda-t-il cependant quelques instants plus tard en puisant dans ses ultimes lambeaux de raison. Un rire bref et moqueur lui répondit :

« Bah, fais-lui croire ce que bon te semble si ça peut soulager ta conscience. Je jouerai le jeu, je te rassure.

— Merci.

— Lui ne te remerciera pas et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir très envie moi-même.

— Marine, tôt ou tard, il—

— Tu sais… » Elle venait de le couper et étrangement, sa voix s'était radoucie, non sans perdre tout à fait une pointe d'ironie dont l'Espagnol devina néanmoins que cette fois il n'en était pas la cible : « … Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais même si je t'en veux, je suis malheureusement bien placée pour te comprendre. Et je le suis encore mieux pour te dire que tu es en train de commettre une énorme erreur.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Marine. »

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et le Capricorne baissa la tête, en proie à une honte que la jeune femme ne pouvait voir.

« Tu te trompes : on a toujours le choix. »


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : _Fragments_

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 15/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon. Voilà ce qu'on va faire: vous allez me faire confiance, d'accord? (en même temps, vous n'avez guère le choix me direz-vous) Si, si, je vous assure. Faites-moi confiance!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

_Madrid, Espagne, 21 mai 2005_

« Vigliacco [1] ! »

L'imprécation résonnait encore entre les murs vides de l'appartement quand Angelo saisit le premier pantalon à sa portée pour l'enfiler, avant de se débattre avec un tee-shirt abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise. Noir, il n'était certainement pas à lui mais pour l'heure, c'était là le cadet de ses considérations. A peine s'il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au ciel gris fer derrière la fenêtre ; ce n'était pas l'orage grondant dans le lointain qui l'avait réveillé mais l'absence de l'Espagnol, un peu trop prolongée pour être honnête.

Ce dernier aurait dû rentrer depuis des heures. Les habitudes prises avant « l'incident » avaient, dans leur intérêt commun, perduré _après_. A tel point d'ailleurs que le Cancer n'avait entrouvert qu'une unique paupière et ne s'était même pas levé lorsque Shura était parti au matin, persuadé qu'il serait là avant le début de l'après-midi. Et il s'était rendormi comme un con. Un con qui venait de trouver posée bien en évidence au beau milieu de la table une feuille de papier blanc soigneusement pliée et sur laquelle étaient imprimés le numéro de vol et les horaires d'un Madrid-Paris qui partait en début de soirée. Une réservation pour une seule personne.

Jusqu'ici, et en dépit du renforcement constant des liens unissant leurs cosmos mutuels, les deux hommes s'étaient ingéniés à mutuellement respecter des limites à ne pas franchir en terme d'ingérence. Il leur aurait été d'une simplicité confondante de s'insinuer dans les pensées de l'autre, de les lire, de les anticiper même, jusqu'à s'abstenir de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'en avaient cependant rien fait, ou du moins pas sans autorisation. Ils avaient beau se connaître l'un et l'autre dorénavant mieux qu'ils n'auraient espéré se connaître eux-mêmes, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins deux individus distincts, dotés de consciences tout aussi individuelles. Quand bien même leurs cosmos s'ingéniaient tant et plus à dissoudre cette dernière frontière qu'ils maintenaient entre eux.

Jusqu'ici.

L'aura de l'Italien s'éleva de plusieurs degrés sans toutefois se déployer plus que nécessaire. Inutile, quand la lâcheté du Capricorne s'avérait telle que ce dernier s'était contenté de déserter l'appartement au lieu de la ville, voire le pays. Il ne restait plus à Angelo qu'à le trouver dans la capitale espagnole.

Très vite, son cosmos reconnut son semblable. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une impression confuse, la sensation d'un bloc de pensées familières que son propre esprit contourna, pour mieux s'y agripper. Il ne lâcherait pas. Déjà l'autre verrouillait ses accès à toute allure mais Angelo s'en foutait : il l'avait repéré et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour le reste, une _discussion_ face à face ferait l'affaire.

* * *

Shura ne s'était pas caché. Oh, l'idée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il savait l'Italien fort peu charitable dès qu'il s'agissait de relever ce qu'il considérait immanquablement comme une tromperie dont il était la piètre victime. Surtout lorsqu'il se faisait avoir comme un bleu.

En tout état de cause, le Capricorne ne cautionnait pas ses propres actes et reconnaissait sa lâcheté pour ce qu'elle était. Quelque part, pourtant, il avait espéré. Espéré que le Cancer ne se lancerait pas à la poursuite d'explications qu'il n'était de toute manière pas prêt à entendre. Mais tandis que, depuis le banc sur le dossier duquel il était assis, il le regardait s'approcher d'un pas rapide, Shura comprit que lui avait tout intérêt à être prêt à les énoncer.

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Debout à quelques mètres de l'Espagnol, Angelo venait de tendre le bras dans sa direction avec, entre ses doigts, la feuille de papier déjà passablement chiffonnée. Sur son visage fermé se lisait une tension extrême, matérialisée par l'angle saillant de sa mâchoire et une noirceur profonde dans le regard. Aucun de ses traits ne bougeaient plus tant ils étaient figés en un masque de rage. Si le Capricorne tiqua intérieurement devant cette rémanence d'un passé de plus en plus lointain, il n'en montra cependant rien, se contentant d'un vague signe du menton en direction de l'objet de la discorde :

« Ça se voit, il me semble.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Ai-je l'air ? »

La silhouette de Shura se découpait sur le ciel menaçant, dont la teinte malsaine rendait encore un peu plus lugubres ses vêtements sombres et sa figure épuisée. Il avait croisé ses doigts minces et nerveux entre ses genoux, sur lesquels ses coudes reposaient. Le regard fixé sur le Cancer, il ne souriait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là, souffla Angelo, toujours aussi raide et à distance respectueuse de son alter ego.

— Je pourrais te répondre que je te fais exactement la même chose que ce que tu m'as toi-même balancé il y a trois jours—

— Moi au moins, j'ai eu le cran de le faire en main propre !

— … mais à vrai dire, ça n'a rien à voir. » Poursuivit l'Ibérique sans tenir compte de l'interruption, avant de rajouter : « Tu t'en vas, Angelo. »

Le Cancer demeura encore de longues, de très longues secondes immobile, avant d'abaisser lentement son bras sans quitter Shura des yeux. L'évidence acheva de creuser son chemin dans son esprit : à présent qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, le Capricorne avait discrètement mais sûrement détricoté son grappin de cosmos et, en dépit de sa présence physique, se recroquevillait à toute vitesse sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'Italien de s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Bientôt, l'être qu'était Shura ne fut plus qu'un mur lisse et sans faille, d'une hauteur propice à décourager le plus aventureux des Cancers. Toutefois, même s'il avait eu la possibilité de passer outre cette barrière de prime abord infranchissable, Angelo n'en aurait rien fait. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il allait trouver derrière ; et il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le découvrir sans le filtre que l'Espagnol allait inévitablement lui servir.

« Tu ne rentres pas au Sanctuaire, fit-il d'une voix morne.

— Non.

— Alors je ne pars pas.

— Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Va-t-en. »

Les mots de Shura claquèrent sèchement dans le vent chargé d'humidité qui venait de se lever. Les abords du parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'étaient vidés de toute présence humaine suffisamment raisonnable pour se mettre à l'abri avant que les éléments ne se déchaînent. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux.

« Non, répéta Angelo. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

— Tu ne comprends pas : je…

— Non, je ne comprends pas, en effet ! C'est quoi cet acharnement ! Tu es _incapable_ de rester seul ici, admets-le à la fin, merde ! »

La voix du Cancer, éraillée par le tabac, grinçait tant et plus et une boule se forma dans les entrailles de Shura. Il n'avait pas besoin que leurs cosmos s'adossent l'un à l'autre pour comprendre que son ami commençait à perdre pied. Ce qu'il appréhendait depuis des semaines était en train de prendre forme sous ses yeux : _« Par tous les dieux, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »_

Le Capricorne conserva cependant cette pensée douloureuse par devers ; lui il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait _pas lui montrer la fragilité qui menaçait de faire voler ses ultimes convictions en éclats. La moindre faiblesse de sa part le détournerait immanquablement de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Le seul qu'il était encore en droit d'atteindre. Aussi répondit-il avec toute la dureté dont il était capable :

« Ce n'est plus ton problème. Cela ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

— Pardon ? » Les yeux soudain dilatés, Angelo fit un pas dans la direction de l'autre homme :

« _Plus mon problème _? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Ça fait des semaines que je te vois souffrir comme un chien, des semaines que tu trouves un peu de répit avec moi, des semaines qu'on baise ensemble, des semaines qu'on… » _S'aime_.

Muet, le mot s'effilocha entre eux dans le lourd silence. Aucun ne voulut en prendre la responsabilité. Il demeura là, réduit à sa plus simple expression, pris entre les regrets de l'un et les remords de l'autre.

« … Et ça ne devrait pas me concerner. Comment peux-tu dire me une chose pareille, à moi ?

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, Angelo. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Et nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. »

L'Espagnol luttait contre lui-même pour conserver la tête droite, et continuer à regarder celui qu'il aimait tout en lui assénant coup sur coup. En cet instant, il se haïssait à un tel point que la nausée lui entravait la gorge. Et déjà, il devinait qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui laisser le moindre répit dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » La voix de l'Italien s'était faite grondante, presque animale.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, Angelo. Mais n'attends pas que j'en tienne compte. »

Shura lui aurait collé un de ces coups de poing dont il avait le secret, imprévisible, rapide, violent que l'effet n'aurait pas été très différent. Le pas en avant du Cancer tantôt fut annihilé par ceux qui le virent reculer, soudain blême.

« A quoi tu joues… A quoi tu joues, bordel ! »

Il avait crié. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'autre lui paraissait tout à coup si lointain ! Où était cet homme, son ami depuis plus de vingt ans ? Où était-il celui qu'il connaissait mieux que son ombre ? Où était-il celui qu'il étreignait la veille encore, à qui il avait accordé sa confiance pleine et entière, pour qui il aurait donné plus que sa propre vie ?

Il n'y avait plus là qu'une statue, figée, immanente, exempte de toute vie. Une enveloppe physique désertée par son âme. Une sentence. Un châtiment.

_« Il m'en veut, il me déteste, il me hait, c'est à cause de moi s'il est dans cet état, c'est ça, il me punit, il me rejette… Non ! » _Serrant les poings, Angelo se redressa et darda son regard ombrageux sur l'autre homme, tout en refoulant dans les limbes de son subconscient l'enfant qui venait de refaire son apparition après des mois de silence. Cet autre lui-même, résidu d'un passé tout juste bon à oublier, il l'avait relégué aux oubliettes ce jour où Dôkho l'avait repêché dans les brumes du surmonde, en l'arrachant au quotidien horrifique de ses cauchemars. Ce jour où Shura lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait toujours su sans en avoir jamais obtenu la certitude : qu'il était son _ami_. Ce qui s'était passé alors ne souffrait aucune discussion, ni aucune remise en cause. Et rien n'avait changé.

Le Capricorne perçut le changement d'attitude de son alter ego et ne s'en étonna pas. Il ne lui était guère difficile d'anticiper les stratégies de celui dont il partageait le corps depuis trop de semaines à présent, et il comprit dans le même temps que l'autre avait parfaitement conscience d'être totalement démuni. Angelo s'exposait aux coups en toute connaissance de cause.

Frémissant, Shura souhaita de toutes ses forces voir l'Italien faire machine arrière. Chaque phrase, chaque silence lui trouaient encore un peu plus le cœur, et cette souffrance qu'il se voyait obliger d'infliger à son ami et amant lui devenait insoutenable.

« Mü m'a laissé un message. Il dit… Il dit que si tu le souhaites, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi. Pour t'empêcher d'avoir mal. »

Le ton du Cancer avait regagné en consistance. Néanmoins, l'effort qu'il fournissait pour se dominer était visible : si son visage demeurait figé, ses poings, eux, se serraient et se desserraient, spasmodiques.

« Je ne le souhaite pas, laissa tomber l'Espagnol, toujours distant.

— Personne ne peut vivre comme ça, Shura.

— Peut-être. Mais avec ou sans, ma vie restera la même. Elle _doit _rester la même.

— Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con. »

Le roulement de tonnerre quelque part derrière eux ponctua l'insulte crachée par Angelo qui, le menton levé, toisait son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que jouer les martyrs va ramener les morts ? Mais les morts sont ce qu'ils sont, des cadavres qui n'en ont rien à foutre de ta culpabilité à la con. Or, toi, tu es toujours là et moi, je n'en ai pas rien à foutre de toi. Tu saisis ?

— _Je _décide de la manière dont je veux mener le reste de mon existence. Et en tout état de cause, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, ni pour le reste. » Asséna le Capricorne d'une voix aussi glacée que les gouttes pesantes qui commençaient à s'écraser autour d'eux.

Le mensonge était si énorme qu'il annihila la réplique de l'Italien et la lui renfonça dans la gorge aussi sec. Médusé, il crocheta le regard brun, lequel ne chercha pas à se dérober. Les images défilèrent dans la mémoire du Cancer, les sensations aussi : les doigts d'un Shura en proie à son supplice agrippés à ses épaules, l'apaisement descendu sur ses traits sous l'effet d'un cosmos bienfaisant, sa main cherchant la sienne dans son sommeil…

_« Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? Comment pourrais-je te laisser faire ça ? » _

L'âme d'Angelo gémit, là, tout au creux de lui et sans doute la détresse qu'elle imprima dans ses yeux ne fut-elle pas assez fugitive ; pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, le Capricorne se détourna.

« Et si tu me disais la vérité, maintenant, hein ? »

La tête de Shura pivota de nouveau dans la direction de l'autre homme. L'averse s'était faite plus drue et déjà quelques flaques se formaient sur la chaussée, mouillant les semelles du Cancer. L'eau s'insinuait dans le col de sa chemise, glissait sur son visage, trempait peu à peu sa chemise qui se collait à lui, mais il semblait n'en avoir cure. Ses mains pendaient de chaque côté de ses cuisses, lâches. Toute tension avait déserté ses épaules lesquelles s'étaient légèrement affaissées et la noirceur dans ses yeux avait laissé la place à une lueur. Terne. Celle née d'une certitude qu'on s'évertue à refuser, mais qui tôt ou tard finit par vous rattraper.

Et Shura comprit que quoi qu'il dise dorénavant, il avait gagné. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi pathétique.

« Je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit : la mort des tiens, la perte de ton bras… Je peux comprendre tout ça, continua Angelo avec le ton de celui qui s'achemine tout droit vers là où tout lui hurle de ne pas aller. Je peux, parce qu'il s'agit de toi, et parce que c'est ta manière d'être. J'imagine que le contraire ne serait pas envisageable. Mais, il y a _nous_. Et ça n'a rien à voir. »

Shura aurait pu demander au Cancer s'il était sûr. Sûr de vouloir comprendre. Et Angelo aurait très bien répondre par la négative. Au dernier moment. Ils en seraient restés là, pour leur bien, certainement. Mais il y eut cette intuition. Ou cette folie. Ou ce besoin dévorant. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui poussa l'Espagnol à répondre, non seulement pour ne plus voir cette interrogation lasse et triste dans les yeux qu'il avait inlassablement contemplés, mais aussi et sans doute surtout parce que pour la dernière fois de toute son existence, il avait la possibilité de ne rien lui cacher, et de lui dire…

« Je t'aime. »

A présent aussi trempés l'un que l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent. C'était la première fois que Shura prononçait de nouveau ces mots depuis cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Le Cancer le voyait, il voyait le bras gauche, inerte, ramené sur les cuisses de l'Espagnol, le creux formé par l'angle de l'épaule blessée et le torse, le visage durci et usé par la lutte incessante contre la douleur, et toujours ces yeux, étroits et sombres, dans lesquels la volonté ne pliait pas. Pourtant, le bouclier derrière lequel le Capricorne s'était tantôt réfugié s'abaissait doucement et dans son regard, Angelo décelait une tendresse inhabituelle.

« Depuis combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Plus longtemps que je ne l'imagine, sûrement. »

La voix de Shura s'était faite pensive, mais son attention demeurait rivée sur un Angelo partagé entre la nécessité de savoir et l'envie de se boucher les oreilles.

« Mais je n'y attachais pas vraiment d'importance. Tu étais mon ami. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. »

Son soupir s'étiola dans une nouvelle bourrasque, laquelle tourbillonna autour des deux hommes tandis que la pluie se muait en un rideau liquide et implacable. Anesthésié par son tambourinement continu, le Cancer se concentrait pour ne pas perdre la voix du Capricorne avec une telle énergie que bientôt il n'entendit plus qu'elle, et ne vit plus que lui. La dureté en avait disparu et il y retrouvait cette musicalité feutrée si particulière, doublée de la profondeur de son timbre. Un timbre entré en résonance avec chaque fibre de son corps pour le maintenir droit comme un i, en dépit de l'humidité qui lui transperçait les os.

« Toi et moi, on a vécu côte à côte pendant des années. On a appris à se connaître grâce à ce qu'on acceptait de dévoiler à l'autre. Toi, surtout. Ça me suffisait, parce que je savais que ce que tu me montrais, à moi, tu ne l'avais jamais montré à personne d'autre. Et puis, il y a eu… _tout_ _ça_. »

Les doigts de Shura se dénouèrent, et il eut un geste vague englobant tour à tour les événements de l'année passée, leurs camarades, les liens qui s'étaient renforcés, les vérités qui avaient surgi, les convictions qui avaient chancelé et le cosmos, un et indivisible, _ce_ cosmos qui les avait menés à la victoire.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il est arrivé un moment où il n'a plus été possible de se mentir à soi-même. Pour ce qui me concerne, je crois… Non, je suis certain d'avoir compris que tu représentais bien plus qu'un ami pour moi à partir du moment où j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu avais trouvé une bonne raison de te battre. A partir du moment où tu as rencontré Marine. »

Une inspiration se bloqua dans la gorge de l'Italien et il commença à secouer la tête quand Shura eut un sourire. Le premier depuis le début de leur confrontation. Mince, un peu triste, mais indéniablement présent. Et l'inspiration qui ne voulait pas achever sa course lui parut tout à coup brûlante, impossible à supporter.

« Tu as changé. Tout a changé en toi. Ton visage, tes gestes, tes mots… Tu _étais _enfin celui que tu cachais à tout le monde, et que parfois tu me laissais voir. Celui que tu acceptais d'assumer. A ce moment-là, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu allais être heureux, pour la première fois de ta vie. Et j'ai su aussi que tu n'aurais bientôt plus besoin de moi.

— Shura… » La voix du Cancer s'étrangla, et la pluie – cette satanée pluie ! – se fit encore un peu plus dense, gondolant le visage de l'Espagnol.

« Angelo, ce n'est pas de la chance. C'est un juste retour des choses. Tu mérites tout cela. En tout cas, à mes yeux, et peu m'importe les jugements portés sur toi. Il n'était pas question que tu ne reviennes pas après les Portes. Et si j'avais dû y laisser la vie à ce moment-là, je l'aurais fait sans le moindre regret. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, j'ai toujours essayé de t'aider à avancer et je suis content de l'avoir fait. C'était… C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour toi. La dernière avant de te regarder _vivre_. De te laisser _vivre_.

— Je… Tu te trompes : j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les mots d'Angelo se brisèrent avant même que d'arriver jusqu'à leur destinataire qui pourtant fut éclaboussé de leurs éclats. Ce dernier ravala sa salive non sans difficulté avant de répondre doucement :

« Il n'y a plus d'autre joie dans mon existence, que celle de me souvenir de l'homme que tu vas devenir, que tu as déjà commencé à être. Et tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que je suis incapable d'être à tes côtés sur cette route-là. Je ne ferais que te ralentir, et pire encore : je te priverais de cette vie pour ne t'offrir rien d'autre que mes propres ténèbres. Et je ne le veux pas.

— Et tu me demandes d'en rester là ? De… D'_oublier _? »

Le Cancer vacilla soudain sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux. Cette sensation de vide empli d'émotions fourmillantes, barré par un horizon inconnu mais pourtant irrésistiblement attirant depuis cette nuit-là, il n'était pas capable de la chasser, de s'en détacher. Il ne le voulait pas. Il savait que l'amour en était partie intégrante, mais que c'était plus, bien plus que ça, et qu'il lui était impossible de le nommer. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il lui serait dorénavant inconcevable de vivre sans.

Il devait le lui dire. Lui expliquer. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche entrouverte, parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. En désespoir de cause, il libéra ses pensées qui s'épanouirent telle une corolle offerte au seul être capable de les lire. Ce dernier n'en fit rien, pourtant. De nouveau ce sourire contrit, de nouveau ce geste qui cette fois oscillait entre apaisement et excuses, puis sa voix, subitement voilée :

« Je suis parti, je me suis éloigné de toi volontairement pour ne pas céder à moi-même. Je savais qu'en restant, je risquais de profiter de nos liens, de t'entraîner là où il ne fallait pas, et au final de te rendre malheureux. Mais tu es venu. Et j'ai échoué. »

Le Capricorne se tut un instant, s'obligeant à déchiffrer le regard bleu en face de lui dans lequel il ne lisait plus qu'une gigantesque incompréhension mâtinée d'un chagrin sans fond. Il reprit avec effort :

« Et j'ai menti. A Marine. »

Une vision se superposa à la silhouette de Shura dans l'esprit d'Angelo, une vision faite de feu et de lumière, de paix aussi. Le visage franc et clair d'une femme, tout à coup plus tangible que la noirceur du ciel, que les grondements de l'orage, que le froid de l'eau sous laquelle son propre corps se diluait. Le visage d'une vie. _Sa _vie. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine, désordonné. Ce qu'il pensait avoir mis à part du Temps, de ce Temps illusoire, parenthèses dans le linéaire de son existence, venait soudain de s'y entremêler contre toute sa volonté. Les deux fils distincts de son être se nouaient sans qu'il puisse rien empêcher. Et l'ampleur de ce qu'ils recouvraient acheva de le terrasser.

« Je lui ai fait une promesse. »

Les mots de l'Espagnol lui provenaient de très loin et s'écoulèrent dans la béance de son cœur :

« De m'effacer de ta vie, de votre vie à tous les deux. Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Parce que je lui fais confiance. Parce que je sais qu'elle saura t'aimer mieux que je ne le ferai jamais. Et elle sait ce qu'il m'en coûte.

— Vous avez… Tous les deux… »

Il ne restait plus rien de la moindre velléité d'argumentation ni même de résistance passive chez le Cancer. Confronté à la vérité qu'il avait ardemment poursuivie, il ne lui restait plus aucune ressource à laquelle il pût se raccrocher. Plus rien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni de toute sa foutue existence. Les deux êtres qu'il aimait avaient décidé de sa vie, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de les en empêcher. Et en cet instant très précis, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de subir leur amour, sans pouvoir les haïr pour cela.

« Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé. »

La note de tendresse qui avait présidé aux explications de Shura était sur le point de disparaître. L'étreinte glacée autour du cœur du Cancer se resserra : de nouveau son compagnon le repoussait au-delà de la distance qu'il leur imposait à tous les deux.

« Tout comme je lui ai indiqué ton heure d'arrivée sur Paris. Elle t'attendra à l'aéroport.

— Tu lui as parlé. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste l'acceptation morne d'un fait, un de plus au sommet de la pile. Cette dernière, vertigineuse, menaçait de s'écrouler et de l'écraser sous le poids d'évidences qui n'étaient pas les siennes et dont il ne voulait pas. Il ne les acceptait _pas_. Tout en lui se révoltait contre l'inflexibilité du Capricorne, contre son raisonnement, contre ses choix, son cœur lui criait que l'autre se trompait, les trompait, tous les deux. Tous les… trois. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul chemin. Plus maintenant. Une solution devait être trouvée, une autre solution, n'importe laquelle, mais pas _celle-là_. Ce n'était pas… possible.

Angelo réprima un grognement lorsque la déchirure, inévitable, lui tordit les entrailles. Quelque part, en lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait sien au cours des dernières semaines s'arrachait de son être et sa souffrance crut, alors qu'il percevait avec une insupportable acuité la présence de Shura qui se délitait lentement. Hors de lui.

« Tu devrais aller préparer ton sac. » Le ton était sans âme. Détaché. « Ou tu vas être en retard. »

Le poing de l'Italien se serra, sous l'effet d'un ultime sursaut mêlé de désespoir et de rage. Un dernier baroud d'honneur avant la reddition. Mais lorsqu'il voulut regarder l'autre, ce dernier lui déroba son visage.

Alors il tourna les talons.

Et la pluie effaça sa présence.

* * *

Le cosmos a ceci d'incommode que son porteur ne peut espérer se raccrocher à ses illusions dès lors qu'il est à proximité de l'un de ses semblables. Cette proximité fut-elle élargie à trois étages et à une porte d'entrée d'immeuble. Non, décidément, Angelo n'était toujours pas parti.

Shura avait pourtant pris soin d'errer longtemps dans les rues de la capitale espagnole. Assez, du moins l'escomptait-il, pour que le Cancer ait eu le temps de ramasser ses cliques, ses claques et sa colère et de s'en retourner une bonnes fois pour toutes. Assez aussi pour achever d'être lui-même trempé par une pluie incontinente et tiédasse, jusqu'à en oublier la morsure des propos qu'il avait tenus un peu plus tôt.

La lancinance des clapotis sur le pavé et sur les toits l'anesthésiait encore suffisamment pour qu'il achève malgré tout son ascension jusqu'à son appartement, d'un pas de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure des marches à gravir. L'ascenseur réparé lui aurait épargné ce chemin de croix, mais il fallait croire que les escaliers lui tenaient lieu de réflexe. La force de l'habitude, peut-être ? La mâchoire du Capricorne se bloqua tandis que cette comparaison malvenue s'insinuait dans son esprit dont il s'efforçait de maintenir le niveau d'activité proche du néant. Il ne voulait plus _penser_. Il était parvenu à ses fins durant des mois, et espérait bien pouvoir retrouver cette quiétude maintenant que celui qui l'avait obligé à s'en extirper allait s'en aller. Parce qu'il allait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas…_ La main de l'Espagnol tremblait lorsqu'il la posa sur la poignée de la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit sur son appartement rendu grisâtre par la fade lumière du jour finissant. Angelo était là, assis sur un tabouret haut, son sac posé à ses pieds. La fumée de plusieurs cigarettes vraisemblablement enchaînées s'en vint lui piquer la gorge alors qu'il laissait la porte claquer dans son dos. Bien malgré lui, Shura avait eu le temps d'entrapercevoir le visage de son alter ego, sa peau mate tendue sur sa mâchoire crispée, le bleu de ses yeux noirci par une fureur rentrée, et son front, barré d'une ride horizontale du plus mauvais augure. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il avisa le Cancer en train de gratter avec insistance la cicatrice sur son pouce gauche qu'il laissa échapper un profond soupir, à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et l'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? »

Le Capricorne avait jeté ses dernières forces dans le ton de sa voix, qu'il avait voulu acerbe au possible. L'écho en retour de ses propres mots, assorti d'une petite note d'urgence du plus mauvais effet, lui apprit qu'il avait raté son coup. Ainsi qu'Angelo qui rétorqua, tout en détaillant l'Ibérique de haut en bas d'un regard dur :

« Un vague relent de politesse, à tous les coups. Paraît que c'est bien vu de dire au revoir. Mais pas pour tout le monde, visiblement. »

Shura se laissa aller contre le mur, tout à coup épuisé. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter. Quelque part dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, une petite voix tentait de se frayer un chemin et déjà il l'entendait, avec ses murmures apaisants et salvateurs, susurrant à quel point tout serait incroyablement plus facile s'il lâchait l'affaire. S'il cessait de se débattre à contre-courant. S'il laissait Angelo gagner.

En rouvrant les yeux, il le vit de nouveau. Le Cancer n'avait pas bougé et continuait de l'observer. Le Capricorne avait beau percevoir avec une acuité douloureuse sa présence, son cosmos, il se rendait compte dans le même temps que cette fois, c'était l'autre qui lui avait fermé son esprit. Et contre tout ce dont il s'était persuadé – assez du moins pour trouver enfin ce foutu courage qui lui manquait depuis des semaines, celui de le repousser – cela lui fit mal. Là où depuis bientôt deux mois un sentiment de plénitude avait éloigné la douleur et la désespérance, il n'y avait plus soudain que le vide.

* * *

Le cendrier manqua de déborder lorsque Angelo y écrasa sa cigarette. La dernière qu'il fumerait dans cette pièce. Ainsi soit-il. Après tout, c'est Shura qui l'avait souhaité, non ? Et il lui en avait mis plein la gueule assez consciencieusement pour qu'il accepte sa défaite. La première de toute sa carrière se fit-il comme amère réflexion tandis qu'il quittait son tabouret pour saisir son sac. Qu'il reste donc seul, si c'était là tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il… Le cosmos du Cancer se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se retourner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cet appartement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder sur ces lieux devenus si familiers qu'une monumentale impression de gâchis menaçait de le submerger s'il osait tenter de se rappeler pourquoi. Et par-dessus tout, il ne chercherait pas à lire l'âme de celui qui, à présent, le regardait sans le voir.

Balançant son sac sur son épaule, il farfouilla dans la poche de son jean pour en extirper un jeu de clé qu'il jeta sur le bar de la cuisine. La pluie n'avait pas cessé au dehors, mais il n'en avait cure : il trouverait bien assez vite un taxi et si ce n'était pas le cas, quelle importance après tout ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit _plus_ là.

Jusqu'ici, l'idée même de partir ne l'avait pas effleuré. Pas une seule seconde. Il y avait d'abord eu l'inquiétude et l'angoisse, puis l'incertitude et enfin… Le reste. Comme une sorte d'évidence explosive dont il n'avait jamais envisagé l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit agitée sous le nez. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'examiner. Il s'en était saisi, à bras le corps, l'avait fait sienne à tel point qu'elle s'était muée en une composante essentielle de ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas changé pour autant. Simplement… Aujourd'hui, il n'envisageait plus d'être coupé de lui-même, et croyait que cette certitude était partagée. Il avait voulu le croire. Mais Shura l'en avait détrompé.

Au fond, le Capricorne ne lui demandait pas de s'en aller. Il lui demandait de fuir. Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, tandis qu'il franchissait rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte de l'appartement. Et de son alter ego qui n'avait pas bougé, appuyé contre le mur, et dont il se refusait à ressentir le cosmos une dernière fois.

L'Italien s'arrêta pourtant à sa hauteur, sa main libre à demi levée, comme hésitante. La tête de l'autre pivota dans sa direction et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La main retomba.

« Tu es trempé.

— Je sais.

— Tu devrais…

— Adieu, Angelo. »

Les yeux étroits et sombres de l'Espagnol s'étaient détournés, une nouvelle fois. Et lorsque la porte claqua dans le silence, il n'eut pas le moindre sursaut.

* * *

La minuterie de l'immeuble n'était pas à proprement parler charitable. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, le Cancer se trouvait toujours sur le palier, parfaitement immobile. A moins que le temps de lumière imparti soit insuffisant pour que s'atténue la brutale oppression qui l'avait cloué sur place. Les yeux écarquillés sur l'obscurité, Angelo peinait à retrouver ses sens. Il avait voulu soupirer – juste soupirer ! – et son souffle s'était coincé quelque part, là où une boule n'aurait jamais dû naître. Une boule qui à présent lui remontait dans la gorge et menaçait de poursuivre son ascension. _Bordel ! _Taper dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Vite. Mais près de lui, il n'y avait qu'un mur, celui derrière lequel il avait laissé celui qui sans nul doute avait déjà détecté le cosmos trop familier du Cancer.

Ce dernier commit alors l'Erreur. Celle de céder à ce qui était devenu _sa_ faiblesse. Non pas qu'il eut manqué à ce point d'humilité tout au long de ces dernières années pour croire qu'il n'en avait aucune mais celle-ci était la seule qu'il était dorénavant prêt à assumer ouvertement. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait rien eu à faire à Madrid et serait resté bien sagement auprès de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée, abrité par les certitudes et la stabilité qu'elle lui offrait.

Il allait partir. Pour de bon. Tout ce qu'Angelo voulait, c'était éprouver une dernière fois cette sensation si particulière, celle de son aura s'affranchissant de lui-même pour aller se mêler et se fondre dans celle qui était son inaliénable complément. Son miroir. Le cosmos du Capricorne, pourtant si différent – plus sain et plus solide – épousait le sien avec une perfection que tous deux avaient découverte à l'issue de vingt ans d'amitié. Même s'ils avaient compris qu'au fond, cette complétude indépendante de leur volonté était sans nul doute à l'origine de ce qui les avait liés depuis le départ en dépit de leurs conceptions du monde si diamétralement opposées. Mais peu importait. S'il ne devait subsister qu'une chose, que ce soit ce sentiment d'absolue compréhension, celle qui se passe de mots ou de gestes, au cœur de laquelle ils s'étaient volontairement perdus, et l'un, et l'autre.

Oui, juste une dernière fois. Et la détresse insondable de Shura venait de le fusiller.

Son sac lui échappa des mains tandis qu'il se retournait, face à l'encadrement obscur de la porte. Un rai de lumière grise au ras du sol concentra son attention et devint bientôt le centre de toutes ses pensées. Son cosmos vibrait encore, à l'unisson avec celui qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Pour toujours ?

Le creux né dans ses entrailles, cette compréhension brutale de son échec, de la perte du Capricorne pour eux tous, pour lui, devint béant tout à coup. S'il partait maintenant, il ne le reverrait plus. L'évidence était si abrupte qu'il l'avait refusée en bloc, tout au long des dernières heures. Pourtant elle était là et bien là, alors qu'il percevait avec une terreur croissante les efforts désespérés de l'Espagnol pour desserrer et défaire les liens immatériels qui l'unissaient au Cancer. Et ce en dépit du chagrin dévorant qu'il ne pouvait masquer.

_Non. Non ! _

Shura s'écoulait hors de l'Italien à l'instar d'un sable si fin qu'il semblait n'avoir aucune consistance. Inexorablement, sa présence, sa chaleur et sa force se muaient en sensations, puis en réminiscences qu'Angelo ne parvenait plus à retenir. Ce qui aurait pu prendre des années se condensait en quelques minutes arrachées au temps. le Capricorne s'éloignait à une vitesse vertigineuse aussi sûrement qu'il se trouvait derrière cette foutue porte, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de commettre.

Le Cancer avait mal. Mal à en hurler alors que s'extirpait de son corps et de son cosmos tout ce sur quoi il s'était appuyé, reposé et reconstruit depuis des semaines ; une part de lui-même dont il ne prenait réellement conscience qu'à présent qu'elle lui était arrachée. Le souffle court, reculant d'un pas, il s'adossa au garde-corps du palier, incapable de maîtriser l'or malmené de son aura, laquelle s'arrondissait autour de lui. Pourtant, il lui suffisait d'un geste pour stopper cette dévastation. Un geste, et il n'aurait plus mal, il pourrait garder par devers lui les derniers vestiges d'un univers qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Shura voulait. Il le lui disait : _« Je ne te laisserai pas chuter avec moi. » _Il devait se détacher parce que la seule existence qui était en jeu était celle d'Angelo. L'Italien le savait aussi bien que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Marine ne le détruirait pas, elle. Elle lui rendrait la sérénité à laquelle il avait aspiré depuis son enfance. Elle lui offrait _la _vie. _« Si tu as encore un tant soit peu de considération pour ce que j'ai été, va-t-en. »_

Angelo devait rendre son honneur à son alter ego. Par-delà leur amitié, par-delà les heures et les jours qu'ils avaient passés l'un avec l'autre, par-delà leurs corps qui n'avaient eu de cesse de s'unir et de s'accomplir, il comprenait qu'accepter la décision de Shura était la meilleure preuve à lui offrir de son infini respect pour son intégrité. Celle qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il ne cesserait jamais complètement d'être.

La douleur le taraudait toujours lorsqu'il se baissa lentement pour saisir de nouveau son sac. Elle le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que tout fût brisé. Il le savait. Il s'en accommoderait. Et peut-être bien qu'il finirait par…

Mais cela s'arrêta. Brutalement. La pression qui s'exerçait sur le cosmos d'Angelo parut s'amoindrir, comme indécise. Avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une résignation lourde et découragée. Il eut l'impression de percevoir une respiration profonde, qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir la sienne mais qu'il connaissait par cœur, de l'avoir si souvent écoutée dans le silence du petit matin. Il pouvait encore partir. Mais pas sur un adieu.

Il était sur le point de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci déjà s'ouvrait, encadrant la silhouette de Shura. Un léger tiraillement plissait le coin de ses lèvres minces, signe que l'aiguillon habituel de la douleur torturait son épaule gauche. Figé sur le seuil, Angelo crut que la souffrance était à l'origine de l'abdication de l'Espagnol mais ce dernier le détrompa d'une voix usée :

« J'ai cru que j'en serais capable. Je me suis trompé.

— Shura…

— Je crois que tu vas devoir te libérer tout seul. »

Partagé entre le soulagement et le fatalisme, le Cancer s'appuya d'une épaule contre le chambranle de la porte et ne put retenir un rire désabusé :

« Tu veux plutôt dire que je vais devoir le faire à ma manière, non ?

— Quelque chose comme ça.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de trucs.

— Tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

— Si tu le dis. »

Angelo savait que cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Quand bien même le Capricorne n'avait pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de sa propre décision, son regard parlait pour lui. L'Italien s'y était assez perdu pour dorénavant le déchiffrer sans peine.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il tâcha de faire abstraction de la pulsation douloureuse qu'il percevait chez l'autre, et s'obligea pour la première fois depuis des semaines à ne pas lui offrir le soulagement de son propre cosmos. Leurs poignets se heurtèrent cependant, leurs doigts s'emmêlant avec maladresse pour la dernière fois.

« Tu es vraiment un sale con. » Murmura Angelo en appuyant son front contre celui de son ami et amant, sans cependant le quitter des yeux. Shura soutint son regard tout en rétorquant :

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Plus tard… L'étreinte de leurs mains se resserra, tandis que leurs corps s'adossaient l'un à l'autre avec une aisance qui leur fit mal. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, avides en cette ultime occasion de se rappeler une dernière fois le goût de l'autre et de se souvenir d'un sel qui jusqu'ici leur avait été étranger. Il devait y avoir un "plus tard", ce qu'Angelo voulut lui arracher entre deux mots chuchotés, ce qu'il parvint à lui faire promettre : de ne surtout plus le laisser dans le silence. Plus jamais.

Doucement, leurs doigts se délièrent. Leurs souffles s'éloignèrent. Ne restèrent plus que leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre tandis que l'Italien reculait vers la porte demeurée ouverte sur la pénombre du palier.

Puis le bleu disparut à son tour. Un bleu qui se voulait plein d'espoir mais qui laissait derrière lui la pire des obscurités.

* * *

[1] Lâche !


	16. Chapitre 15

**Titre **: Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 16/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: Rating, tout ça... Je ne vous fais pas de dessin. Et sinon, toujours confiance en mamie-laiya vous aurez.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

_Paris, France, 26 juin 2005_

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, là ?

— Pourquoi, tu as autre chose à faire de plus important, peut-être ?

— Angelo… Allez, non, je t'ass— »

L'argumentation de Marine se perdit dans un couinement étranglé, mais pas tout à fait offensé, lorsque l'Italien qui lui servait de compagnon resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et se colla encore un peu plus contre son dos.

« On n'est pas pressé… » Susurra-t-il dans le creux du cou, tout rempli de boucles rousses qui lui chatouillèrent le nez tandis qu'elle esquissait un signe de dénégation, plus ou moins hésitant. Et plutôt moins que plus, car déjà elle succombait à cette fragrance qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, celle puissante et autoritaire d'une eau de toilette étroitement mêlée à celle, animale et brûlante, d'une peau tannée par le soleil et les épreuves. Il lui avait tellement manqué… Ce qu'elle se garda bien de lui avouer, alors qu'elle se tortillait pour se retourner enfin, et joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

Les mains du Cancer s'affairaient déjà sous son débardeur et, amusée, elle devina sans peine leur reconnaissance éperdue lorsqu'elles ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle en sinuant entre ses omoplates.

« Oh, oh, commenta Angelo d'une voix suave, je vois qu'au fond, tu ne faisais que tester ma résistance…

— Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, mon grand : il fait trop chaud, c'est tout.

— Et comme ça ? C'est mieux ? »

Toute la morgue de la jeune femme acheva de se liquéfier en même temps que le creux de ses entrailles, quand son compagnon referma ses dents sur la pointe d'un sein dénudé, à mi-chemin entre délicatesse et fermeté. Les doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure hirsute, elle le laissa accentuer sa caresse, juste assez pour qu'elle en perçoive l'aiguillon de la douleur et pour que son propre corps se met à onduler contre celui de l'Italien, dans une demande bien plus explicite que tous les mots qu'elle pourrait essayer de prononcer.

La bouche d'Angelo abandonna sa cible première – mais pas sa main – pour descendre le long du ventre plat de sa compagne, avec une lenteur insupportable. C'était là leur jeu habituel, dont Marine retrouvait les règles avec délices. Elle avait craint, un temps, qu'il les eut oubliées lorsque le jour de leur retrouvailles, il l'avait prise sans autre préliminaire, avec une faim digne d'un naufragé. Non qu'elle avait eu mal ; ni même qu'elle en avait été choquée. Après tout, ils étaient demeurés séparés près de deux mois et elle-même s'était livrée à lui sans la moindre retenue tant les quelques moments de plaisir solitaire qu'elle s'était octroyée en son absence ne valaient rien face à la sensation d'absolu envahissement qu'il lui procurait. Néanmoins, en dépit de leurs caractères respectifs, aussi pleins et entiers l'un que l'autre, ils s'étaient accoutumés à s'aimer avec une sensualité tendre qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Et qui rendait leur relation aussi particulière.

Aussi, lorsque les doigts agiles d'un Angelo agenouillé dégrafèrent son pantalon pour le faire glisser autour de ses jambes fuselées, avant de faire subir le même sort à la dentelle ambrée qui couvrait son intimité, elle fut touchée par le regard qu'il leva vers elle dans le même temps. Bien sûr, elle pouvait y lire son désir. Mais aussi ce qu'il recouvrait, à savoir son respect et une forme de dévotion dont elle se savait la destinataire exclusive. Cela aussi, elle avait craint de l'avoir perdu. Bien plus que tout le reste.

Elle eut un soupir rauque tandis que les lèvres de l'italien se nichaient entre ses cuisses et que sa langue s'aventurait en elle. Le fil de ses pensées se délita. Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre, et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait. Pour elle, bien entendu, mais aussi pour lui. Elle le retrouvait, aussi plein et entier qu'elle l'avait laissé partir, peut-être même plus à présent qu'elle ne percevait plus chez lui l'angoisse permanente qui avait entaché leur vie à l'issue du solstice d'été de l'année précédente. Car tout cela était fini, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bel et bien fini conclut-elle alors que la jouissance secouait son corps une première fois, avant de la voir s'affaisser contre Angelo qui la retint contre lui avec tendresse, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit fraîchement remis au carré.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu ces quelques mots, la tête posée contre son torse large où, tout contre son oreille, battait son cœur.

« Vraiment. »

Cette fois, l'intonation dans la voix du Cancer, subtilement différente, la fit se dresser sur un coude pour le regarder. Elle intercepta ses yeux posés sur elle, leur bleu profond orné de cette limpidité qu'elle avait vue prendre ses aises au fil des mois de leur vie commune. Elle en avait discerné les prémices lors de leur "première" rencontre, contre toute attente connaissant l'homme que le Cancer avait été. S'était toujours targué d'être. Elle avait fait le choix de prendre le risque. Elle avait bien fait, et aimait à se dire qu'elle avait contribué à rendre l'Italien à sa véritable nature.

Même si elle n'était pas la seule.

Cet instant de doute, écho des interrogations qui la taraudaient depuis le retour d'Angelo, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que la clarté dans son regard était plus vive qu'avant son départ pour Madrid, fut chassé par la main qu'il posa contre sa joue, avant se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit en rentrant, mais c'est vrai, fit-il d'une voix encore un peu grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Et… pourquoi tu me le répètes, maintenant ? » Elle sourit de nouveau, et sa joue s'arrondit dans la paume du Cancer.

« Parce qu'il est temps que je l'admette. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, d'abord en silence, mais lorsque Marine voulut poser la question qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, il la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser avant de la ramener contre lui pour l'étreindre. Avec force. Elle était là, à ses côtés, et ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle n'était pas un mirage, pas une illusion. Elle était _sa _réalité. La seule et l'unique. Seul avec lui-même sous son crâne, oui, dorénavant il pouvait l'admettre, c'est vrai. _Il _avait eu raison. Sur toute la ligne. Comme d'habitude, lui rétorquerait-_il _sûrement s'_il_ pouvait lire dans ses pensées en cet instant. La crispation de l'Italien ne fut que mentale. Il y avait eu un "avant", un "pendant", et il y avait désormais un "après". Le sien, qui deviendrait tout ce qu'il accepterait d'en faire. Tout ce qu'il lui serait possible d'en tirer. La balle était dans son camp et c'était à lui de montrer qu'il était capable, cette fois, de réussir à rendre quelqu'un heureux.

Il reporta son attention sur la femme qui reposait dans ses bras, confiante.

« Je t'aime toi, tu sais, gronda-t-il dans la chevelure rousse.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour une cigarette, toi alors ! »

* * *

« Tu prendras le pain en remontant? »

S'immobilisant à deux pas de l'entrée, Angelo, fraîchement douché, fit volte-face pour rafler quelques pièces de monnaie supplémentaires sur la tablette officiellement destinée au courrier, officieusement désignée vide-poche, et fort opportunément à portée de jets de clés.

« Besoin d'autre chose? » Demanda-t-il plus par souci de magnanimité que de réelle préoccupation. Un rire bref, toujours en provenance de l'autre bout de l'appartement lui signifia que son manque d'enthousiasme avait été correctement interprété, et il ne put retenir un sourire en coin lorsque la voix de Marine se fit suave pour menacer :

« Si tu y tiens, j'ai une liste de courses qui n'attend que ton bon vouloir…

— Je suis déjà parti, je ne t'entends plus ! »

Et le rire de la jeune femme de l'accompagner jusque dans le couloir de l'immeuble, en dépit de la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui.

Tirant la dernière cigarette de son paquet, il jeta adroitement ce dernier dans la première poubelle à sa portée. Paris, fin juin, n'était finalement pas si désagréable. Si l'on exceptait bien entendu sa chaleur lourde, caractéristique des grandes mégalopoles, et qui donnait l'impression de devenir partie intégrante des routes, trottoirs et autres murs pour peu qu'on les frôlât d'un peu trop près.

La boulangerie était toujours ouverte mais s'il hésita une seconde avant de s'y arrêter, la demi de midi qui sonna à l'église du quartier le dissuada de prendre le risque tout à fait inconsidéré d'oser rentrer sans la sacro sainte baguette parisienne. Non qu'il appréciait particulièrement ce pain dont la légèreté témoignait à ses yeux d'une inversion sacrilège des proportions entre l'eau et la farine, mais enfin, sa compagne en avait visiblement pris l'habitude et ne souffrait aucune discussion à ce sujet. Et au fond... Il avait beau être infâme, ce pain présentait l'avantage d'une disponibilité à très exactement dix mètres de l'immeuble. Un véritable luxe.

Il ressortit de la boutique en sifflotant et reprit sa route vers son objectif initial : le bar au bout de la rue. Les tabacs des alentours étaient fermés le dimanche et il bénissait l'établissement d'être assez charitable pour conserver un stock « d'urgence » sous le zinc, là où a priori aucune autorité de quelque nature que ce soit n'irait les chercher. Pas dans ce bar coquet, décoré avec goût, bien loin du PMU glauque à l'atmosphère suffisamment sombre et enfumée pour drainer jusqu'à lui la première patrouille en goguette dans les parages.

Surprise.

« Oh, mais n'est-ce pas mon Italien sexy préféré ? Ça faisait un bail dis donc !

— Je pourrais t'en dire autant, Paula – Angelo se hissa sur un tabouret devant le zinc – Rentrée de tes très longues vacances ?

— Congés sans solde tu veux dire ! Mais je vois que Marine t'a bien renseigné. T'aurais-je manqué par hasard ?

— Pour me servir une pression bien fraîche, sûrement! »

La serveuse [1], dont le look si particulier s'était agrémenté de quelques piercings supplémentaires depuis un an – et sans doute de tatouages en sus localisés en des endroits de son corps que l'ancien Angelo n'aurait pas dédaigné explorer – était coutumière des répartis de l'un de ses clients les plus fidèles – et les plus canons, il fallait bien l'avouer – aussi s'esclaffa-t-elle de bon cœur de concert avec le Cancer.

« Panne de clopes, je suppose ?

— Tu supposes bien. »

Un paquet de Marlboro rouge se matérialisa comme par magie sur le comptoir pour disparaître aussitôt dans la poche de chemise de l'Italien, à peu près aussi vite qu'un billet de cinq euros se glissa sous la bretelle d'un soutien-gorge.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ibiza. C'est. Le. Pied ! »

Et Paula de se lancer dans un résumé – détaillé – des dernières huit semaines de sa vie consacrées à faire la fête H vingt-quatre devant un Angelo au menton posé dans le creux de sa paume, l'air faussement intéressé.

Oui, la gamine était bavarde, surexcitée et parfois franchement lourde, mais il l'aimait bien. Et tandis que sa voix enthousiaste engourdissait doucement mais sûrement une part non négligeable de son stock de neurones, la part restante se félicitait qu'au final, Marine et lui aient réussi à se dégoter un nouvel appartement sans changer de rue.

Non que le Cancer appréciait Paris plus que ça ; mais le quartier de la Butte aux Cailles avait ce petit quelque chose d'attachant et de chaleureux qui avait piégé le Méditerranéen en lui. Tout comme il avait charmé le chevalier de l'Aigle laquelle n'avait pu cacher son soulagement lorsqu'il avait été acté que, oui, c'était décidé, ils ne déménageraient pas plus loin que le trottoir d'en face.

Ainsi la jeune femme avait pu continuer à exercer son emploi à mi-temps dans ce même bar, emploi qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher en dépit de l'irruption de l'Italien dans sa vie. Elle avait prévenu : elle ne dépendrait pas de lui. Ses douze ans de liberté, il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse une croix dessus sous prétexte qu'Angelo débarquait dans son existence avec sa solde de chevalier d'or. Ce dernier n'avait pas insisté du reste ; il savait que c'était inutile. Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait trouvée. Qu'il l'avait aimée. Libre. Qui était-il, lui, pour lui retirer tout ce qui faisait d'elle la femme dont il partageait la vie?

Il sourit à cette idée et son interlocutrice, le prenant pour elle, n'en poursuivit son récit qu'avec plus d'ardeur et de conviction. Marine et elle s'entendaient bien, encore un argument supplémentaire pour se satisfaire de ce choix de vie. Il n'était pas évident pour les membres du Sanctuaire de nouer des liens avec ceux qui n'étaient leurs semblables que sur le papier.

Cultiver ce genre de relations supposait tout un tas de contraintes parmi lesquelles se passer en public des options tout confort offertes par le cosmos n'était pas la moindre. Sans oublier l'inévitable devoir de discrétion et de réserve qui obligeait régulièrement à jongler avec de multiples versions fallacieuses d'une vie que ni le Cancer ni l'Aigle n'avait menée.

Néanmoins, au-delà de ces petites contrariétés de la vie quotidienne, côtoyer des êtres humains normaux avait quelque chose d'éminemment reposant. Aucune prise de tête à gérer, aucune précaution à respecter quant à une éventuelle ingérence mentale. Discuter le plus simplement du monde de la pluie et du beau temps donnait l'impression d'être en vacances perpétuelles aux chevaliers qu'ils étaient. Du moins à Angelo. Marine, elle, en avait pris l'habitude depuis des années et lui souriait toujours avec une tendre indulgence lorsqu'il lui faisait part de l'impression bizarre et, il l'avouait volontiers, réconfortante procurée par ses échanges prolongés avec le commun des mortels.

Ah, il était loin le Cancer qui, un peu plus d'une année plus tôt, aurait fort volontiers laissé le monde s'autodétruire ! Et lorsque Marine le lui rappelait, non sans espièglerie, il lui rétorquait que le monde devait une fière chandelle à la jeune femme. Parce que si leurs routes ne s'étaient pas croisées, le monde aurait bien pu crever sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. L'un et l'autre savaient bien entendu que l'Italien exagérait mais au fond, lui reconnaissait in petto un fond de vérité dans son attitude bravache, et elle savourait ces mots non dénués de sincérité.

On pouvait sauver l'humanité et mener une vie normale. Au milieu de gens normaux. On pouvait vivre comme eux. Et s'aimer comme eux. Enfin, pas tout à fait, comme parfois tous les deux se le chuchotaient dans le secret de la nuit, leurs corps encore alanguis par le plaisir.

Par-delà le caractère physique de leurs étreintes, leurs cosmos offraient à celles-ci cette dimension supplémentaire qui menait directement à leurs âmes. Leurs auras étaient certes différentes ; néanmoins Angelo avait retrouvé avec une émotion qu'il s'était bien gardé d'exprimer cette énergie familière, celle de la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Même si… Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche.

Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne chose. Pour elle. Pour lui aussi, certainement. Le souvenir de la colère sourde qu'il avait trimballée avec lui tout au long de son voyage de retour n'avait pas tout à fait disparu. Mais son poids, lequel l'avait partiellement délesté dès l'instant où la silhouette menue de Marine était entrée dans son champ de vision au milieu de la foule à l'aéroport, s'était mué en une sorte de gêne, parfois agaçante, mais pas assez encombrante pour qu'elle plombe plus que quelques minutes de ses journées.

Néanmoins, une part de lui-même en était parfois aiguillonnée et s'agitait tout à coup, en proie à une rébellion sauvage contre les décisions prises sans qu'il ait eu voix au chapitre. Il se rappelait alors qu'il n'avait pas véritablement choisi d'être ici, et de vivre une telle existence alors que tant de choses demeuraient inachevées de son point de vue. Il aurait voulu, il aurait dû se débattre. Ne pas se laisser dicter sa vie. Ses choix. Et il aurait alors… Quoi ? Fait quoi ? C'était là en substance ce que l'autre part de son être, autrement plus imposante, rétorquait à ses velléités de mutinerie. Et de rajouter qu'il ferait preuve d'une remarquable mauvaise foi s'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'il était bien plus heureux comme ça.

Après tout, était-ce donc si difficile ?

Au cours des semaines passées à Madrid, il s'était surpris plus souvent qu'à son tour à aspirer à la paix. Et dans son esprit, la quête de cette plénitude était invariablement associée au visage de celle qui partageait sa vie. La femme autour de laquelle ses bras avaient retrouvé leurs automatismes dès sa descente de l'avion. En dépit de sa colère. En dépit de sa frustration.

Il avait voulu confronter Marine à cette promesse qu'elle avait arrachée au Capricorne. Il avait voulu lui soutirer des explications, manifester sa désapprobation, rappeler qu'il avait un libre arbitre auquel il tenait farouchement… Et au final, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Peut-être parce qu'il avait perçu toute sa gratitude et son soulagement dans ce premier baiser échangé à son retour. Mais sans doute aussi, et surtout, parce que lui-même avait éprouvé des sentiments identiques. Cette paix à laquelle il aspirait tant, elle était enfin là. Marine était contre lui. Elle aurait pu fuir ; elle l'avait au contraire attendu. Patiemment. Et lorsqu'il avait pris sa main dans la sienne, à ce moment-là, il avait reconnu sa chance pour ce qu'elle était : un avenir. _Son _avenir.

Il sourit distraitement au babillage incessant de Paula qui ne reprit son souffle qu'une seule fois pour lui resservir une bière. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser d'admettre que sa vie actuelle lui plaisait. Des années durant il en avait rêvé, tout en se persuadant qu'un homme tel que lui n'avait pas le droit de se forger de telles espérances. Mais un jour Marine était entrée dans sa vie, et il avait osé y croire. A peine au début – il connaissait la sensation cuisante des espoirs déçus – puis de plus en plus tandis que la réalité prenait corps, que les désillusions étaient repoussées aux confins de son âme désertique et que les chimères, elles, laissaient place à un monde enfin tangible. Un monde qui n'attendait plus que lui pour l'explorer.

Le fait est que d'autres l'avaient appréhendé à sa place, et bien avant lui. Mieux que lui. Pour lui.

« Et toi alors ?

— Hein ? »

Angelo n'avait pas réalisé que le compte-rendu de la serveuse avait touché à son terme et qu'elle l'observait à présent avec curiosité, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, un sourcil interrogateur rehaussé par une colonie de piercings. Tout comme il n'avait pas tout de suite pris conscience qu'un vieil album des Tears for Fears [2] avait pris le relais d'une compilation douteuse des années quatre-vingts. Sa cervelle embrumée reconnut les premières notes de "Badman's song" à peu près au moment où elle acheva de se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Quoi moi ?

— Tu étais passé où ? Je suis partie en congés que tu n'avais toujours pas réapparu. Tu aurais dû voir l'humeur massacrante de ta chère et tendre ! Termina-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

— Oh… Je suis allé voir un vieil ami. En Espagne.

— On a failli se croiser alors. Un pote à toi, tu dis ? » Les grands yeux noirs de Paula se firent espiègles : « S'il est dans ton genre, ça pourrait être intéressant.

— Tu n'en rates pas une toi, hein – Le Cancer réprima un sourire devant l'air provocateur de la serveuse qui l'avait tant fait rire lors de leur première rencontre – et tu entends quoi par "genre", exactement ?

— Et bien, le genre qu'on a envie de plaquer contre le mur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

L'image s'imposa à son esprit, brutale. Vivante. Brûlante. Un visage long et étroit percé de deux puits obscurs, barré d'un sourire mince. Une voix, au timbre profond et feutré qui disparaît dans un soupir. Une peau, couverte de sueur qui se colle à la sienne, et frissonne. Puis la morsure. Cruelle. Avide. Celle qui s'agrippe à ses tripes, les tord et lui rappelle qu'une autre réalité a existé.

« Sympa ta bague, sinon. Tu sais que j'ai vu exactement les mêmes sur le marché de Punta Arabí ? »

La voix de Paula lui parvenait de très loin tout à coup. Il l'entendait, en comprenait les mots, en percevait les inflexions mais en dépit de cette conscience indiscutable de l'instant, il demeurait _en dehors_. Derrière le mur qui venait de surgir pour le couper de lui-même. L'espace d'un instant, il crut, oui, il crut qu'il lui serait impossible de l'abattre. Ou de le franchir. De _revenir_. Et puis :

« … failli en prendre une. » Le regard fixé sur le bijou dont l'argent poli brillait sans affectation, la jeune femme poursuivait sans tenir compte du silence de son interlocuteur : « J'aurais peut-être dû en fin de compte, elles sont chouettes. Je ne savais pas que tu étais Capricorne en tout cas !

— Je ne le suis pas. » Sa propre voix le surprit. Par son assurance. Alors que les mots, eux, devenaient des échardes. « Mais c'est la seule qui m'allait. »

Il se mit à rire. Paula en fit de même. Et ne vit pas les doigts soudain blanchis de l'Italien, crispés autour de la chope de bière. Ni n'entendit l'accent de désespoir sous le gravier de sa voix. Ni ne devina la gifle d'une solitude béante qui le fit vaciller sur son tabouret.

Non, ce n'était pas si difficile. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, __3 juillet 2005 _

Lorsque le téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet, il ne tira pas l'Espagnol d'un sommeil après lequel il avait cessé de courir. Et la raison de ses insomnies, au-delà de la douleur qui dorénavant était omniprésente dans son corps sans jamais lui laisser plus de quelques instants de répit, clignotait sur l'écran de son portable.

C'était la première fois qu'Angelo l'appelait depuis qu'il était parti. L'appareil dans le creux de la main, Shura en contemplait le clignotement des lumières, appuyé contre ses oreillers. De son côté, il était demeuré muet. Il s'était ingénié à penser qu'il n'y pensait pas. Et que _lui _non plus n'y pensait pas. S'il laissait sonner encore une fois, deux, et que la vibration cesse, alors il pourrait persister dans cette certitude. Et _l'autre _aussi. Cela n'aurait été qu'une erreur, une fausse manipulation, un doigt qui ripe sur une touche, et on n'en parlerait plus.

Mais il savait que rien n'était plus faux. Lorsque la douleur le tenait éveillé, que bien malgré lui il se rappelait de quelle manière, pendant des semaines, il avait réussi à s'en affranchir, alors il se souvenait. Leurs derniers mots, leurs derniers murmures, la dernière promesse. Celle qu'Angelo lui avait arrachée avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité et de l'y laisser, lui. Des nouvelles, juste des nouvelles, lui avait-il demandé. De temps en temps. Pour savoir. Pour l'entendre. Pour ne pas s'oublier.

Le pouce du Capricorne hésita encore une fraction de seconde. Il allait commettre une erreur, annihiler d'un simple geste ce pour quoi il avait lutté contre lui-même, s'était infligé en toute connaissance de cause une souffrance pire que celle qui lui rappelait chaque jour son existence amputée. Une souffrance insupportable.

« Tu as vu l'heure ?

— Tu ne dormais pas, je parie. »

La tête de Shura bascula en arrière contre les oreillers et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tandis que rires et sanglots se disputaient au fond de sa gorge. C'était lui, c'était bien lui, sa voix, sa présence ! Il n'y avait plus de raison, plus de réflexion, plus rien en cet instant que le manque béant de la présence du Cancer à ses côtés. Sa main se crispa autour du téléphone, il tâcha de ravaler le désespoir soudain qui le transperçait de part en part et se raccrochant aux derniers lambeaux de sa lucidité, il rétorqua :

« Tu es devin, maintenant ?

— Quand tu te réveilles, tu n'as pas cette voix-là. »

Touché. Doublement. Déferlèrent les matins, les après-midi, tous ces moments innombrables, inoubliables, où l'Ibérique avait ouvert les yeux pour trouver dans la pénombre celui qui le regardait, parfois allongé à ses côtés, parfois debout, nu, près de la fenêtre, une cigarette allumée entre les doigts. L'odeur de la fumée, son goût, lui furent absolument vitaux tout à coup. Et il triturait le paquet de Fortuna qu'il venait de récupérer sur le chevet, lorsque Angelo reprit, à la fois si lointain et si proche :

« Comment tu vas ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui aimerait bien trouver un briquet.

— Regarde dans le tiroir. »

En ouvrant ce dernier, Shura voulut répliquer que, les dieux en soient remerciés, il avait profité du départ du Cancer pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui était devenu un foutoir sans nom, mais alors que sa main tâtonnait dans l'espace effectivement rangé :

« Tout au fond, à droite. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'avais pas trouvé, celui-là. »

Effectivement. Le Capricorne avait évacué les emballages usagés de préservatifs, une bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié vide, et avait repoussé une vieille bible – vestige de l'ancien occupant des lieux – au fond dudit tiroir sans se rendre compte du corps étranger qui y avait été stocké.

« Il est à toi, à tous les coups, fit Shura, un grésillement plus tard.

— Non, c'est le tien. Je l'avais rangé là, en secours.

— Bien vu. »

Le calme redescendait en lui, au même rythme que la fumée dans ses poumons. Ça irait. Ce n'était là qu'une conversation anodine, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il allait le rassurer, demander des nouvelles de Marine et ils en resteraient là. Il était parfaitement inutile que ses doigts continuent à trembler de la sorte.

Coinçant la cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, il serra et desserra le poing, posément. Puis observa le dos de sa main en équilibre au-dessus du drap froissé. Il y avait un mieux, de toute évidence.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, l'Espanche.

— Je vais bien. »

Un silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde d'autre ?

— Je ne sais pas, un truc comme la vérité, par exemple ?

— Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille mal ? »

_Parce que je t'ai dit de partir, peut-être ?_ Cela avait beau être vrai, il valait mieux que ce soit tu. D'abord parce que la fierté espagnole avait encore de beaux restes, et ensuite parce que cela ne ferait qu'apporter du grain à moudre à un Italien têtu comme un âne. Mais s'il voulait de la vérité, il était en mesure de lui en fournir, d'un autre genre.

« Angelo… – le soupir consterné de ce dernier ne lui avait pas échappé – tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, par "je vais bien".

— Tu ne prends pas trop de tes saloperies, là ?

— Si c'était le cas, j'imagine que je ne serais plus là pour t'en parler.

— Alors, ça, c'est tordant comme blague. » Le ton du Cancer s'était fait acide. « Déconne pas avec ça, Shura.

— La leçon m'a suffi.

— J'espère bien. »

Le Capricorne n'avait aucun mal à déceler une note de frustration dans la voix de son ami, sans pour autant être en mesure d'en déterminer clairement l'origine. Il préféra néanmoins considérer qu'elle se nourrissait de l'incapacité du Cancer à mener cette conversation comme il avait envisagé de le faire, plutôt que de son éloignement forcé. Oh, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions et devinait qu'Angelo lui en voulait encore sans l'admettre et que, sans doute même, il ne voulait plus y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui remettre en mémoire les conditions de son départ. Aussi, pour les nouvelles de Marine, ça attendrait encore un peu.

« Tu l'as fini ton foutu article ?

— Mon… Ah, oui, il est terminé. Rendu avec pas loin d'un mois de retard.

— J'imagine que tu les as laissés fêter ça sans toi ?

— Navré de te décevoir.

— Un miracle. Incroyable. Et tu l'as fini comment cette soirée de "retour à la vraie vie" ?

— Dans mon lit, avec Rocío. »

Cette fois, Angelo ne lui demanda pas si c'était la vérité, et son silence fut assez éloquent pour conforter Shura dans l'idée que l'Italien le croyait. A fort bon escient d'ailleurs. Oui, il avait couché avec la responsable de la rubrique culturelle, d'abord parce qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, gentille et bien chaloupée, ensuite parce qu'il avait bu suffisamment pour ça et enfin, parce qu'il avait quelque chose à se prouver. La résultante du troisième argument était sur le papier fort honorable, beaucoup moins dans l'état d'esprit.

« Elle était comment ?

— Accueillante. » L'éclat de rire sec du Cancer cogna son oreille au point qu'il écarta le combiné dans un réflexe.

« Ce n'est clairement pas la plus moche en tout cas, tu ne t'emmerdes pas, finit par commenter plus substantiellement le Cancer de ce ton sarcastique qu'il adoptait en pareille circonstance.

— Je suppose que je dois considérer ça comme un encouragement ?

— Tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton pieu, hein.

— En effet, mais merci pour ton approbation.

— Pas de quoi. »

Shura ravala un soupir. Si Angelo avait été face à lui en cet instant, il aurait sans nul doute raillé son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme. Oui, il avait couché avec cette fille. Oui, il l'avait fait jouir. Et non, il n'avait pas particulièrement pris son pied, son corps s'étant contenté du minimum syndical et surtout mécanique de satisfaction, de quoi tenir quelques temps d'ici la prochaine occasion, Rocío n'ayant pas caché son intérêt pour cette expérience qu'elle avait trouvée somme toute fort agréable. Quant à envisager le même genre de plan avec un homme… Un rire sardonique biffa mentalement cette option. Cette dernière n'était dorénavant _plus _envisageable.

« Et… c'est tout ? Je veux dire, côté exploit sexuel. »

La résonance avec les pensées de l'Espagnol était si saisissante que celui-ci dut faire le tri dans ces dernières avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il espérait badin :

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses à quelque chose d'autre en particulier ?

— Non. Justement. »

Décidément, pas de hasard là-dedans et un frisson parcourut l'échine du Capricorne. Angelo s'était fait la même réflexion que lui, au même moment, et en avait tiré une conclusion identique. Il avait juste eu besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

La main libre de Shura tâtonna à la recherche du cendrier posé sur le chevet pour y écraser son mégot. Puis il ferma les yeux, son corps et son coeur soudain incroyablement pesants. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait laisser engloutir par la nuit qui, de son silence épais, l'aurait ainsi protégé de ses propres démons, ceux qui cognaient derrière les remparts érigés autour de ses convictions. Parce qu'en cet instant, ce qui battait dans sa poitrine lui rappelait à quel point ces dernières étaient fragiles, bâties comme elles l'étaient sur des sables mouvants.

Il s'était convaincu de sa capacité à gérer ses propres sentiments, en étouffant ces derniers sous tout le reste : sa douleur, sa culpabilité, son déshonneur. Ces trois-là étaient déjà suffisamment lourds à porter, et il n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de s'en débarrasser. A ses yeux, ils ne recelaient aucun relent d'injustice, bien au contraire. Mais pour trouver les ressources nécessaires au port de ce fardeau, être en proie au doute n'était pas permis. Or…

Bien malgré lui, la vision d'Angelo s'imposa à ses pensées. Il l'imaginait lui aussi dans la pénombre, peut-être assis dans un fauteuil, sûrement en train de fumer une cigarette, son regard bleu rendu opaque par l'obscurité et la distance contre laquelle il était impuissant à lutter. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre peine à deviner son visage, dont les traits tendus témoignaient de ce qui le rongeait. L'éloignement. L'absence. Le besoin. Des souffrances dont les limites excédaient, et de loin, celles de l'amitié qui les avait toujours unis. Shura aurait payé cher pour ne pas être en mesure de les identifier aussi nettement dans la respiration rauque qui, en cette seconde, constituait tout son univers, cette respiration qu'il entendait dans le combiné et qui se désaccordait de plus en plus.

Non, le Capricorne n'avait pas réussi à semer le doute derrière lui. Non seulement sa prégnance lui enserrait la gorge, mais aussi et surtout elle se muait inexorablement en une vérité dont il savait dorénavant ne plus pouvoir se détourner. Et il n'était même plus sûr de le vouloir, alors que la voix – vibration tellement familière – s'en venait résonner de nouveau dans la petite parcelle de monde à laquelle il ne se sentait plus la force d'échapper :

« Tu me manques. »

Des mots simples, pour l'énoncé d'un fait qui ne souffrait aucune justification. Il n'était de toute manière pas dans les habitudes du Cancer de compliquer l'évidence. Il disait ce qui était, point. Et pour ce qu'il n'énonçait pas tout de suite, il attendait simplement le bon moment – de son point de vue – plutôt que de vouloir le faire deviner. Aussi Shura prit cette évidence dont lui faisait part son alter ego pour ce qu'elle était, en cet instant. Quant à ses tenants, ils achevèrent de saper encore un peu plus les assises vacillantes de ses certitudes. Un dernier sursaut de son instinct de survie l'empêcha néanmoins de répondre un "Toi aussi" on ne pouvait plus exact et, prenant une grande inspiration, il demanda plutôt :

« N'es-tu pas heureux ?

— Heureux ? »

Shura ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup, si ce n'était qu'en lieu et place d'un fauteuil il s'agissait du canapé qui avait accueilli le corps du Cancer, noué par plusieurs jours de lutte contre les assauts de souvenirs trop récents.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser des images que sa conversation avec Paula avait malheureusement fait ressurgir à la surface de sa mémoire. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'en était pourtant pas trop mal tiré. Cela affleurait, parfois, dans des situations aussi diverses que variées – une douche un peu trop chaude, un vin un peu trop piquant – mais l'Italien parvenait à chasser ces réminiscences avant qu'elles ne transpercent la fine membrane de protection autour du bout de vie parallèle auquel il s'était abandonné. Cependant il avait baissé sa garde, rendu trop confiant par son apparente réussite. Et depuis il errait, en lutte contre lui-même, à la fois désireux de se reprendre et avide de s'abandonner.

Pour sûr, Marine s'était aperçue de ce trouble soudain qui depuis quelques jours le déconnectait aléatoirement de la réalité, qui le rendait distrait, voire absent. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui avait pas plu ; il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sous peine d'initier ce qu'il ne serait pas capable d'assumer. Ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de faire non plus. Sa vie lui convenait, se rappela-t-il. Il en avait rêvé depuis des années, elle était désormais sienne, et en se laissant dominer de cette manière il tournait le dos à cette existence tant convoitée. Shura avait eu raison en l'obligeant à partir, à retourner vers le vrai monde. Celui qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter. Angelo le savait. Et lui aussi avait pensé être en mesure de gérer. Mais c'était sans compter le télescopage de deux réalités que, trop confiant, il avait cru ne jamais entrecroiser.

Depuis, c'était le désordre. Sous son crâne. Rien de bien neuf sous le soleil, mais il avait la sensation tenace de perdre progressivement tous les repères qui jusqu'ici lui avaient permis de survivre, en dépit du foutoir omniprésent présidant à son mode de fonctionnement.

Et c'était bien parce qu'il était en train de s'égarer en lui-même qu'il ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que celle qu'il donna au Capricorne, la plus proche de la vérité qui soit :

« Je ne sais pas. Shura… »

Les deux hommes, à deux milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, avaient fermé les yeux, comme pour refermer l'espace de quelques instants cette bulle dans laquelle il s'étaient aimés.

« … J'ai essayé, je te jure. D'accepter. De faire "comme si". Et ça a marché. Vraiment. C'était bien. Mais tout est revenu.

— Et tu m'appelles.

— Tu ne voulais pas, je le sais. »

Nul reproche dans la voix du Cancer. L'Espagnol percevait toute sa compréhension et par la même, sa contrition. Shura avait eu tort de croire qu'Angelo lui en voulait pour la façon dont ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'Italien avait compris.

« Mais même si tu ne le veux pas, même si tu le refuses, on ne peut rien effacer, toi et moi. Ce serait de la connerie de croire le contraire. De ça au moins, j'en suis sûr.

— Admettons que tu aies raison : que veux-tu qu'on fasse de tout ça, hein ?

— J'en sais foutre rien. Je sais juste que c'est _là_ et que je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec le choix d'oublier.

— Pourquoi, Angelo ?

— Parce que ça fait partie de moi, maintenant. »

Le silence qui suivit avait quelque chose de stupéfait. Du côté du Cancer surtout. Ses paroles ne lui avaient pas simplement échappé ; elles avaient devancé sa pensée trop laborieuse. Elles avaient matérialisé ce que le brouillard de ses réflexions incohérentes et désordonnées l'empêchait de saisir à pleines mains et de s'approprier. Ce n'était pas contre lui-même qu'il luttait, mais contre une part incomplète de ce qu'il était. Et il venait de gagner.

La résistance de l'Espagnol avait fait long feu. Dorénavant, elle ne serait plus que passive. Non qu'il allait cesser de tenir éloigné de son cœur les sentiments qui s'acharnaient à vouloir le dévorer, mais les sachant partagés – comme il l'avait deviné, partagé entre la consternation et la félicité – il lui était insupportable de les dénier à celui qui avait été son amant et qui demeurait envers et contre tout son ami. Il y avait des adversaires que le Capricorne n'avait pas la moindre chance de vaincre, lui-même étant sans doute le plus coriace de tous.

« Shura, tu es toujours là ? » L'Ibérique ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Laissant échapper un soupir, il répondit :

« Oui, toujours. »

Sa voix était un murmure, écho de celui du Cancer. Il se doutait que ce dernier tâchait tant bien que mal de demeurer discret mais quelque part, il appréciait aussi l'intimité qui découlait de leurs voix assourdies, une intimité à laquelle ils s'étaient souvent livrés tous les deux, leurs corps étroitement emmêlés. Lorsque ce souvenir émergea dans sa mémoire, il eut un sourire résigné. Angelo n'avait pas tort : le repousser revenait à purement et simplement dénigrer des morceaux d'absolu.

Son corps se tendit sous l'effet conjugué des images moites se chevauchant dans son esprit et de la voix de l'Italien, toujours plus rocailleuse :

« Laisse-moi rester encore un peu avec toi. S'il te plaît.

— Pour quoi faire, dis-moi ? Tu devrais aller dormir, plutôt.

— Je ne peux pas. Enfin, si, je pourrais si j'étais avec toi.

— Et tu ferais quoi ? »

Leurs respirations à tous les deux se bloquèrent en même temps. Si les images qu'ils partageaient en cet instant n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes, elles recelaient un désir identique dans sa soudaineté et sa violence.

« Ce que je ferais ? J'irais me perdre à l'intérieur de toi, voilà ce que je ferais. »

La main du Cancer venait de se poser dans le creux de son aine et déjà, là-bas, loin de Paris, Shura se retournait à plat ventre sur le matelas pour mordre son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas parler ; juste l'entendre.

« Et puis je te serrerais contre moi. Et je t'aimerais. Lentement. »

L'Espagnol réprima un gémissement lorsque ses propres doigts accélérèrent le rythme sur sa chair durcie et ne put retenir le suivant lorsque les mots revinrent, prononcés d'une voix à présent chancelante :

« Tu me le demanderais… et je… serais si loin en toi, je te ferais crier. Shura… »

Ce fut le Capricorne qui jouit le premier, sa semence se répandant sur les draps froissés et froids, tandis qu'en France le Cancer abandonnait le téléphone sur son torse, pour s'adonner à son tour à ses propres caresses, rythmées par la succession échevelée dans sa mémoire de leur étreintes incandescentes. Son grondement heurté parvint jusqu'à l'autre homme qui n'avait pas lâché le combiné, dans lequel il percevait aussi les battements puissants du cœur d'Angelo.

La voix éraillée de ce dernier lui parvint de nouveau, quelque peu essoufflée :

« Je te réveillerai encore, tu sais.

— Tu es dingue. On n'aurait…

— … pas dû ? On a déjà fait _tout _ce qu'on n'aurait pas dû se permettre, il me semble.

— Je ne te garantis pas que j'attendrai tes coups de fil.

— Non, mais tu seras là. »

Shura hocha la tête, silencieux. Et bien qu'Angelo ne puisse pas le voir, lorsque la tonalité de la ligne coupée retentit il sut que l'Italien n'avait pas eu besoin d'une confirmation supplémentaire.

* * *

[1] Référence au chapitre 27 de « Une deuxième chance ».

[2] « The Seeds Of Love » – Tears for Fears – 1989


	17. Chapitre 16

**Titre **: Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 17/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: Dra~ma! Ton univers impitoya~able... (oui, c'est une note d'auteur constructive, ça se voit non?)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

_Paris, France, 24 juillet 2005_

Marine se leva. Dans les draps, leur odeur à tous les deux. Ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée une première fois pour le trouver à ses côtés, adossé contre les oreillers et les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité.

Elle n'était pas nouvelle, depuis son retour près de deux mois auparavant, cette façon qu'il avait de se tourner vers elle, un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse au fond des yeux. Il la prenait alors dans ses bras, l'embrassait, avant de partir explorer un corps que pourtant il connaissait par cœur. Etrangement, il lui donnait l'impression de la redécouvrir et au fond, cette sensation ne lui déplaisait pas.

Les premiers temps il l'avait aimée avec une force et une avidité qui lui ressemblait, certes, mais à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait pris le parti de considérer cette fougue comme la conséquence physique – logique – des nombreuses semaines passées loin d'elle. « Tu m'as manqué » lui avait-il dit en l'enlaçant ce soir-là à l'aéroport. Elle avait failli manquer ces mots sur le moment, trop stupéfaite : Angelo avait pris dix ans. Ou pas loin. Mais déjà l'impression avait commencé à se muer en un mirage, une projection de son esprit sans doute trop inquiet, quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était là, c'était lui et personne d'autre qui l'embrassait ainsi, et chuchotait dans son oreille de sa voix râpeuse si familière.

Et ce premier choc avait totalement achevé de se dissiper au fil des jours rythmant leur vie commune retrouvée. Comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait laissé courir. Oh, elle avait bien tenté, sans cependant donner l'impression d'y toucher, de s'enquérir de ces semaines passées loin l'un de l'autre. Des jours entiers sans coup de fil. De cette bague, à la main droite du Cancer. De ce qu'elle signifiait. Mais étaient-ce ses réponses évasives à lui, ou son désir à elle, au fond, de ne pas savoir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas insisté. Il était revenu, et c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait. Pour elle et pour lui, comme elle put s'en rendre compte.

Ou du moins comme elle le pensait.

Elle n'alluma pas la lampe de chevet, se saisissant à tâtons de la chemise de l'Italien roulée en boule au pied du lit. Elle frissonna en l'enfilant ; elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il eut jamais eu une chemise d'un noir aussi uni. Sans doute l'avait-il achetée en Espagne, pris au dépourvu par un séjour qui se prolongeait ?

Elle passa devant la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la nuit étouffante. En dépit de leurs origines méditerranéennes qui les prédisposaient à résister sans trop de difficultés aux ardeurs estivales, subir l'été en plein cœur de la capitale française mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais quant à se résoudre à s'échapper vers le Sanctuaire pour y trouver le réconfort d'une brise marine familière, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y était parvenu. Les raisons de la jeune femme n'étaient plus à démontrer ; celles du Cancer se montraient plus confuses mais une fois encore, elle n'avait pas cherché à les décrypter. Elle aurait pu s'inquiéter de sa subite absence de souhait de retrouver ses alter ego, si contraire à ce besoin ineffable qui les poussait les uns vers les autres depuis les événements de l'année passée. Cependant le contact régulier entretenu par son compagnon avec chacun d'entre eux, par téléphone de préférence, l'avait rassurée. Angelo avait toujours été bavard. Et écrire un mail demeurait décidément incompatible avec le langage des mains. Quand bien même personne ne pouvait le voir s'agiter.

En temps normal, cette image aurait fait rire Marine, comme de coutume dès qu'elle se moquait gentiment des tics gestuels du Cancer. Mais pas cette nuit-là. Ni une autre nuit, identique à celle-ci, une semaine plus tôt. Ni même les quelques autres, encore antérieures, à tel point qu'elle en venait à s'interroger : depuis quand son insouciance l'avait-elle vraiment abandonnée ?

Nerveuse, elle resserra les pans de la chemise autour d'elle et acheva de la boutonner, cachant ainsi ses seins. C'était ridicule : l'un et l'autre avaient l'habitude de leur nudité, habitude renforcée au cours de ces deux derniers mois qui les voyaient plus souvent en train de s'aimer plutôt que de vaquer à l'aménagement demeuré inachevé de leur appartement. Ou de parler.

L'angoisse, qu'elle tentait de maintenir à distance, revint la tirailler de ses griffes aigues. L'absence de communication verbale – autre que celle du quotidien – qui s'instaurait insidieusement entre eux depuis quelques temps n'avait rien de normal.

Bien avant son départ pour l'Espagne, Angelo avait accepté le principe de s'ouvrir à la femme partageant sa vie. Il le faisait avec parcimonie, à son rythme, avec son propre langage, mais enfin, il s'était montré prêt à y consentir et à y consacrer le temps nécessaire après les débuts chaotiques de leur relation nouée dans l'urgence et l'absence de certitude quant à l'occurrence d'un lendemain. Elle avait apprécié qu'il lui rende un peu de la confiance qu'elle-même lui avait accordée – bien que sous la contrainte – et surtout, avait enfin pu voir ses derniers doutes se dissiper. Cet homme l'aimait vraiment. Il l'aimait pour la femme qu'elle était, nonobstant son statut de chevalier, le Sanctuaire, et tout ce qui avait pu pourrir la vie de Marine.

A son retour, Angelo avait certes mis quelques jours à retrouver ses marques mais très vite leur vie commune avait repris son cours. Comme avant. Mieux qu'avant même, car l'Italien avait cessé de tourner en rond, tant physiquement que mentalement. Ce départ pour Madrid, même si elle y avait contribué par son accord sans réserve apparente, n'avait pas enchanté la jeune femme outre mesure et les semaines suivantes l'avaient vue amèrement regretter cette initiative, tandis qu'elle espérait et redoutait tout à la fois les coups de fil du Cancer. Elle s'était imaginée… Non, elle ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler. Sa conversation avec Shura, aussi éprouvante que possible, avait constitué sa délivrance. Peu importait la façon dont le Capricorne avait dû l'utiliser face à Angelo : il était revenu, point barre.

Mais depuis plusieurs jours, il avait commencé à se renfermer. Pourtant semblable à lui-même toutes choses égales par ailleurs, il avait discrètement mais sûrement claqué la porte de son âme au nez de la jeune femme. Sans s'en expliquer en vérité, exception faite de ces regards qui parfois lui échappaient, emplis de contrition et d'une ombre qu'elle n'osait définir comme de la honte. Il s'excusait ainsi auprès d'elle, en silence. Et lui témoignait son amour et sa confiance autrement qu'avec des mots. Mais cela demeurait insuffisant. Injuste.

Comme cette nuit.

Elle posa sa main bien à plat contre la porte du salon demeurée entrouverte à l'autre bout du couloir. Ne la poussa pas. La voix d'Angelo lui parvenait désormais de façon bien plus distincte. Elle était basse, étouffée, mais indéniablement présente. Trop pour l'heure indue.

« ... des conneries tout ça. Tu t'en rends compte ?... Non, arrête. S'il te plaît… Je… »

Un silence. Un soupir. Ravalé.

« … Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas… » Le ton baissa pour prendre des inflexions qui firent trembler la main de la jeune femme contre le pan de bois. « … Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, tu ne peux pas… Ça me réveille, tu sais. Ce que je n'ai plus. Toi. On pourrait… Oui, c'est ça… »

Elle poussa la porte. Il était allongé sur le canapé, juste sous la fenêtre de laquelle tombait la pâleur de la Lune. Vêtu de son seul jean qu'il n'avait pas achevé de fermer, sa main libre reposait sur son torse sur lequel elle errait, nonchalante, tandis que l'autre tenait le téléphone vissé contre son oreille. Ses yeux était fermés. Il émanait de lui une concentration telle que le monde extérieur lui était devenu étranger. Toute sa présence se réunissait dans l'attention portée à cette voix qu'il était le seul à entendre. Qui constituait en cet instant son unique univers.

Marine vit sa nuque s'arquer en arrière, sur l'accoudoir du sofa et l'entendit de nouveau soupirer. Ce n'était pas le même soupir. Celui-ci était teinté de langueur et de désir contenu. Difficilement. Elle avisa aussi la main descendre sur le ventre plat, hésiter, avant de se resserrer en un poing qui frémit.

« … Quand ? » Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. « … Je m'en fous. C'est mon problème, comme tu le dis si bien… Oui. Tu veux que je devienne dingue, c'est ça ?... Peut-être, peut-être que tu as raison… Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Pas tant que… Ok, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux vraiment que… Voilà. C'est toi qui vois. Oui… Essaye de dormir. D'accord. Shura… ? A bientôt. »

Il raccrocha. Ouvrit les yeux. Et la vit, là, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le silence d'abord. Un silence lourd, réel, qui tomba comme une chape sur le couple debout qui se dévisageait. Il la regardait, la surprise sur son visage vite remplacée par la gêne puis par la résignation. Il n'avait rien à dire, et peu importait ce qu'elle avait pu entendre de cette moitié de conversation. Un peu était déjà beaucoup trop. Quant à elle, elle fixa d'abord sans le voir le téléphone portable qu'il tenait encore dans sa main avant que ses yeux agrandis ne heurtent ceux qui la fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de _faire _? Souffla-t-elle, son cœur cognant si follement qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il avait élu domicile entre ses tempes.

— Je parlais avec Shura.

— Tu… »

Sa bouche demeura entrouverte encore une seconde avant de se refermer. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent si durement que leur claquement parvint jusqu'au Cancer.

Oui, parler. Entre autres choses. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il aurait pu inventer une explication, fabriquer une excuse, improviser un prétexte, mais il sut que c'était inutile. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mentir plus longtemps. Pas à elle.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, assis, avant d'allumer une lampe posée sur un guéridon tout à côté :

« Marine, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Enfin, si. Si, justement, et c'était bien pour cette raison, au fond, qu'il avait décidé unilatéralement avec lui-même de ne pas, de ne jamais en parler. Même si la petite voix horripilante de sa conscience avait bien pris le soin de lui faire remarquer que s'il parvenait à garder le silence pour toutes les longues, très longues années qui lui restaient à vivre, elle serait prête à changer de nom pour s'appeler Auguste. Une fois de plus elle avait eu raison, et lui tort.

Qu'avait-il imaginé ? Qu'il parviendrait à cacher à sa compagne de chacun ses jours et de chacune de ses nuits le manque lancinant qui s'en venait le tarauder sans prévenir ? Ce besoin indicible et avide d'une voix, d'un corps, d'une jouissance qui lui coupait le souffle rien qu'à l'idée de son existence ? Ce soulagement temporaire et nourri de toute sa frustration qu'il s'octroyait, parfois – un peu trop souvent – dans la solitude de la salle de bains ? Ces rêves qui l'éveillaient en pleine nuit pour l'abandonner avec une telle désespérance qu'il se prenait à regretter les pires de ses cauchemars ?

Non, il n'aurait pas pu parce qu'après tout, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Pas de cette façon. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas acquis la certitude de l'absence de solutions.

Mais entre connaître la vérité et l'énoncer, il y a plus qu'un pas. Et jamais ceux qu'il franchit cette nuit-là ne lui parurent aussi lourds, maladroits et surtout, cruels.

Il lui raconta tout. Ou presque. Et tout le soin qu'il mit à dépassionner ses explications se dilua au fil de son récit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Non pas tant dans ses mots ou dans sa voix, que dans son attitude. Ses gestes. Son regard s'enfuit à plusieurs reprises, sa tête s'inclina non sous le poids de la honte mais plutôt sous celui de ses souvenirs et ses mains demeurèrent plus immobiles qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Tout dans cet homme transpirait la portée vitale, pour lui, de ce qu'il livrait, bientôt sans plus le moindre fard. Et surgit alors la perdition absolue de son âme dans ce qu'il voulait pourtant narrer comme une succession d'événements indépendants de sa volonté.

Tout cela, Marine le reçut de plein fouet tandis qu'elle l'écoutait sans un mot. Au tout début, elle crut à un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller, immanquablement. Son esprit hurlait après un retour à la réalité dont la voix d'Angelo serait absente. Sa présence. Jusqu'à son existence même. Mais cette alternative lui fut refusée, remplacée par une impuissance galopante dont l'étreinte s'accentuait, implacable, au fil des mots et des silences.

Tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, elle le devinait. Elle l'imaginait. Avec une précision qui lui faisait horreur sans pouvoir cependant s'en affranchir. Elle voyait ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle entendait ce qu'il voulait taire. Elle ressentait ce qu'il ne pouvait lui décrire. Elle vécut la passion, la frénésie, le désir, la jouissance, mais aussi les confidences, l'abandon et la confiance. L'amour. Celui qu'elle percevait sous-jacent à l'énoncé des faits, celui qui leur donnait un liant et de la cohérence. Celui qu'il n'avouait pas. Celui qui était si différent de ce qui les unissait, elle et lui. Celui contre lequel elle ne disposait d'aucune arme.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour n'être qu'une faible femme, une de ces créatures fragiles qui sombrent dans une bienheureuse inconscience lorsque leur raison disjoncte. Mais elle n'avait pas cette _chance_. Alors elle demeura là, debout, tétanisée, jusqu'à l'ultime silence après lequel il n'y a plus _rien_.

Celui-ci se prolongea néanmoins assez longtemps pour l'extraire de sa sidération. Et sous l'horizon de ses pensées désertiques pointa alors ce à quoi elle s'était raccrochée pendant des années, pour survivre dans un monde qui avait détruit toutes ses illusions. La colère. Une lame de fond puissante, inexorable, qui jaillit des recoins les plus obscurs de son être pour se dresser contre l'adversité. _Son _adversité.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Angelo eut un sursaut, difficilement réprimé. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça dans l'immédiat. Il la regarda debout devant lui, sa silhouette si frêle en apparence dans l'ample chemise dont les pans battaient le haut de ses cuisses. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il répondait :

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

— Au contraire, c'est _très _simple. Je répète : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Marine, arrête.

— Au point où tu en es, tu n'es pas foutu de répondre à cette question ? » Une fêlure dans la voix. De celles qui n'augurent rien de bon.

« Je ne peux pas y répondre, parce que je _ne_ _sais pas_, tu comprends ?

— Non ! »

Elle venait d'avancer si vite sur lui que ses réflexes lui furent inutiles lorsqu'elle saisit sa tignasse à pleine main et l'obligea à lever la tête vers elle : « Tu baises avec lui, tu dois donc être _capable _de me dire si tu l'aimes !

— Je n'en sais _rien _!

— Ce n'est pas une réponse ! » Hurla-t-elle cette fois en le lâchant pour le rejeter loin d'elle. Il voulut la rattraper, se leva, mais elle écarta ses bras maladroits avec violence :

« Et ne me touche pas ! »

Elle avait crié de nouveau, avant de reculer d'un pas, puis d'un autre. _« Non, ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus jamais… » _Elle se fichait de savoir s'il lisait dans ses pensées en cet instant. De toute manière, à quoi bon les lui masquer ? Il avait la capacité de lire en elle. Elle aurait pu essayer toutefois, mais le gouffre glacé qui était en train de lui bouffer les entrailles jusqu'à lui couper la respiration lui interdisait toute réflexion cohérente.

Le souffle court et heurté, elle s'éloigna encore un peu plus dans les limites autorisées par la longueur toute relative de la pièce cependant, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bientôt dos au mur, détournant la tête pour ne plus le voir. Pour quoi faire après tout ? Contempler ses traits désolés ? Croiser son regard perdu ? Une profonde inspiration la vit fermer les yeux. Comme si cela la concernait encore. _Tu parles !_ Ses poings s'étaient serrés tandis qu'à toute allure son esprit se gorgeait de rage.

Elle avait voulu laisser le bénéfice du doute. A tout le monde. A Shura tout d'abord, en se raccrochant à la promesse échangée. A Angelo ensuite, sûre de leur couple, de tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé de construire ensemble, de tous les témoignages de sa sincérité, forte de l'amour qu'elle savait partagé. A elle-même, enfin. Sa pire erreur de toute évidence. Elle avait accordé de nouveau sa confiance après des années passées sur le qui-vive, à se persuader que l'être humain n'avait d'autre but que d'utiliser son prochain pour son propre intérêt. L'honneur du Capricorne, l'amour du Cancer, elle avait cru aux deux.

Sa colère se tourna contre elle-même lorsqu'elle prit conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait volontairement occulté depuis le retour d'Angelo. Son désarroi manifeste des premiers jours. Ses silences, dont il était si peu coutumier. Ses _absences_ soudaines et inexplicables lorsqu'elle lui parlait sans recevoir de réponse. Jusqu'à l'amour qu'il lui faisait certes avec tendresse, mais au cours duquel elle avait trop souvent décelé une distraction inhabituelle de sa part dans ces moments-là.

Elle avait voulu se persuader, contre toutes les évidences, que cette déstabilisation de l'Italien était normale. Shura était son ami, un ami qui avait failli mourir pour le sauver. Angelo se sentait coupable, il voulait l'aider. Au nom de cette amitié justement, et de tout ce qui la constituait, vécu et cosmos compris. Cela l'avait touchée. Elle savait déjà Angelo capable de bien plus, émotionnellement parlant, que tout ce qu'il avait jamais laissé entrevoir à quiconque, mais constater que dorénavant il acceptait d'ouvrir son espace vital à chaque fois un peu plus, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer… Mais pas comme ça. _Pas comme ça !_

Quelle conne.

* * *

« Il fallait que tu le saches. »

Angelo avait fini par se laisser retomber sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les épaules creusées par la lassitude. Oh, il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction de la part de sa compagne, même s'il s'était pris à espérer. Un peu. Le rejet brutal dont il faisait l'objet sonnait cependant le glas de ses dernières illusions. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ? Lui-même en était parfaitement incapable. Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement dit-on… La brume permanente dans laquelle il errait depuis son retour de Madrid, ce brouillard dense et visqueux qui enveloppait ses pensées et ses gestes jusqu'à les dissocier de sa conscience, il ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer. Cela n'aurait affecté que lui-même, il s'en serait accommodé, mais… Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette mince de Marine, là-bas entre ombre et lumière, cassée dans un sanglot silencieux qui lui déchira le cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Pour n'importe qui peut-être, mais pas pour elle. Surtout pas. Car il lui demeurait au moins une certitude au cœur de ce maelström d'émotions : elle, il l'aimait.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se donner ainsi en spectacle. N'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'elle se débarrasse de cette chape de douleur, pourvu qu'elle se reprenne. Pourvu qu'elle ne ressente plus rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache à quel point il l'avait meurtrie.

Lentement, elle se redressa, plaquant ses épaules bien à plat contre le mur, contrôlant sa respiration jusqu'à ce que s'amoindrisse le martèlement sourd du sang contre ses tempes. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour le fusiller :

« J'ai cru que tu valais plus que ta condition : je me suis trompée.

— Marine, écoute, je…

— Ferme-la, je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai accepté de te faire confiance, non pas vis-à-vis d'une autre ou… d'un autre en l'occurrence, mais parce que, pauvre conne que je suis, j'ai cru que tu respecterais ma personne. Tu sais, celle qui t'a déballé ce qu'elle n'osait même pas se raconter à elle-même dans une glace ? Tu te rappelles ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir compris, tu ne m'as pas condamnée comme certains de tes "semblables" l'auraient fait, eux, et je me suis dit : « tiens, celui-là, il n'est _pas_ comme les autres_._ Celui-là, il ne me considèrera pas comme un objet. » Alors, s'il te reste un dernier doute, tu peux l'oublier : il est évident que tu mérites cent fois ton titre de chevalier d'or. »

L'absolu mépris contenu dans les mots de la jeune femme le gifla mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait fait elle-même. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les conséquences n'en demeuraient pas moins identiques. Avant même qu'elle n'eut achevé de reprendre son souffle pour poursuivre sa tirade, il fut sur elle, emprisonnant ses poignets avec une autorité qui lui arracha un gémissement :

« Reproche-moi ce que tu veux mais pas ça, grinça-t-il tout en resserrant son emprise. Je ne suis _pas _Aiolia. » Elle réprima une grimace de douleur, pour rétorquer sur un ton de défi :

« Ah parce que tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès, peut-être ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

— Pour celui qui t'aime, et qui te doit la vérité. Bon sang, tu ne comprends donc rien ?!

— Comprendre quoi ? Tu n'es pas foutu de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, et tu voudrais que je _comprenne _?! Si c'est de la compassion que tu es venu chercher, tu n'es pas à la bonne adresse !

— Ce n'est pas de ça que… »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Angelo n'avait pas besoin de déchiffrer les pensées de la jeune femme, qu'elle laissait pourtant couler hors d'elle sans plus aucune retenue. La désorientation dans ses grands yeux bruns, cette incertitude grandissante en totale contradiction avec la colère qu'elle exsudait, suffirent à le faire lâcher prise.

« C'est vrai, je ne parviens pas à t'expliquer, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il prenait son visage entre ses mains, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je suis là, avec toi.

— Ne te fous pas de moi. » Derechef, elle le repoussa avec vivacité, ses deux mains plaquées contre le torse du Cancer. « Tu es là, parce que ça l'arrange, lui. Parce qu'il ne t'a pas laissé le choix !

— C'est faux !

— Ah ? _Il _ne t'a donc pas dit qu'il m'avait appelée, juste avant que tu ne reviennes ? Mais si, bien sûr… _« Reprends-le. »_ »

Elle eut un ricanement :

« Il ne voulait plus de toi. Mais tu vois, j'ai cru que c'était au nom de la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Qu'il l'avait quand même respectée, au moins en partie. Qu'il te rendait à moi pour que tu aies une vie heureuse, celle qu'il m'avait dit vouloir pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais…

— Il n'a pas changé d'avis. » La voix d'Angelo était devenue rauque. « Et je ne suis pas revenu parce qu'il m'a dit de le faire.

— Arrête de mentir ! »

Et Marine d'asséner son poing contre l'épaule de son compagnon, suffisamment fort pour le surprendre et le faire chanceler.

« S'il ne t'avais pas chassé, tu ne serais jamais revenu ! Tout ce que tu as pu me dire pendant que tu étais là-bas, c'était des mensonges ! Arrête ça bon sang, arrête ça ! »

Elle tambourinait son torse à présent, mais la force qu'elle avait mise dans son premier coup avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'Aigle dans la femme blessée. Il la laissa faire, sans la toucher, le menton et le nez chatouillés par les boucles rousses qui s'agitaient furieusement tandis qu'elle persistait à ponctuer chacune de ses phrases d'un coup, d'un autre, et encore un autre, lesquels finirent par s'espacer tout comme les mots, de plus en plus heurtés, de moins en moins distincts.

L'orage s'apaisa, enfin. La tête de la jeune femme, épuisée, reposait contre le Cancer et il l'entoura de ses bras avec une douceur infinie. Un dernier sanglot agita ses épaules puis le silence, charitable, s'en vint les envelopper. Angelo savait que ce n'était là qu'une parenthèse fragile au cœur de la dévastation qu'il avait lui-même provoquée. Les mots reviendraient bientôt, le cortège des questions avec leur absence de réponses. Les larmes peut-être aussi, sans doute. Il s'était promis de ne jamais la faire pleurer. Que quoi qu'il arrive, leurs vies, celles qui se devaient d'être normales leur devoir à présent accompli, seraient heureuses. Paisibles. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois, il n'avait jamais cessé d'aspirer à cette paix. Avec elle. De cela, il ne s'en était jamais détourné. Pourtant, en cet instant où il la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer, il avait l'impression de n'embrasser plus que du vide.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, finit-il par murmurer tout contre son oreille, alors qu'il percevait le calme précaire de sa respiration. J'aimerais que tu me croies.

— Tu sais très bien… – elle se libéra de son étreinte, sans violence cette fois mais avec une lassitude manifeste – … que je ne peux pas. »

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle laissa échapper une sorte de soupir à mi chemin entre le rire et le sanglot avant de poser ses doigts sur la joue du Cancer, pile sur la fine cicatrice qui traçait une ligne pure sur la peau mate.

« J'aurais préféré… Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Peut-être bien que tu ne me dises rien après tout.

— On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Ravie de te l'entendre dire, mais j'aurais préféré que tu t'en rendes compte d'une autre manière.

— C'est pourtant toi qui m'as montré comment m'y prendre, dit-il doucement.

— Alors c'était une erreur. » Elle se mordit les lèvres et sa main contre le visage d'Angelo frémit lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

« _Nous_ avons sans doute fait une erreur, tous les deux.

— Non, Marine, tu…

— S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. »

Et le ton de sa demande fut si ferme qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser continuer :

« J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je ne serai jamais comme toi. Ni comme _lui_. Et ça, ni toi, ni moi n'y pouvons rien.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tout ça vient foutre ici. »

Il avait saisi les doigts sur son visage et les serraient entre les siens, partagé entre la frustration et l'incompréhension :

« Ce n'est pas du chevalier de l'Aigle dont je suis tombé amoureux, bon sang ! C'est de toi, et de toi seulement.

— Et si je n'avais pas eu de cosmos ? Remarque, je ne te jette pas la pierre, rajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, j'imagine qu'il en a été de même pour moi, mais…

— Je me fiche de tout ça. Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aime, et que ma vie, c'est avec toi que je veux la faire. Ecoute… – il prit une profonde inspiration – je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais le temps s'est arrêté pendant que j'étais là-bas. Moi aussi, je me suis… arrêté. Je crois. Ce n'était pas vraiment _ma _vie qui continuait, c'était autre chose. »

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et secouer la tête, comme pour remettre en place des idées qui persistaient à lui échapper.

« Un autre "moi", rajouta-t-il avec un rictus qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du ridicule de ses propres mots. Mais je n'ai jamais – jamais, tu m'entends ? – oublié de revenir.

— Pourtant, c'est lui qui t'a renvoyé. »

Il baissa la tête devant elle, sans toutefois lâcher sa main. Elle la lui laissa alors que son vertige s'accentuait, comme pour l'éloigner de lui à toute vitesse. Il était là, elle sentait sa présence et sa chaleur mais une part d'elle-même ne le voyait plus qu'à travers une brume qui n'avait de cesse de s'épaissir et de le lui dérober encore un peu plus. La colère avait disparu, constata-t-elle, résignée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une profonde tristesse, renforcée par une lucidité irrépressible.

« J'ai échoué. »

Il avait à ce point chuchoté qu'elle dut s'extirper de ses réflexions désabusées pour se concentrer sur sa voix, cette voix cassée par le tabac qui réussit cette fois encore à la faire frissonner malgré tout.

« Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était qu'il revienne. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait la même chose pour lui. C'est ce que je croyais. Mais…

— Mais toi, tu l'aimes. »

A peine s'il cilla lorsque les mots résonnèrent en lui, écho parfait de ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé. Il ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre, si ce n'était la vérité ? Marine le lut dans ses yeux, à travers l'obscurité dans laquelle ils venaient de plonger.

Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui resserra sa main autour de celle de l'Italien. Une dernière fois, éprouver les doigts familiers, l'énergie qu'ils recelaient, la tendresse dont ils étaient capables… Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix lorsqu'elle murmura :

« Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas possibles, Angelo. Peut-être le sont-elles pour toi, mais pas pour moi en tout cas. J'aurais voulu ne jamais… »

Cette fois, elle l'avait lâché. Et lorsqu'il voulut la regarder, elle lui déroba son visage avant de poursuivre :

« Moi aussi, j'ai cru des choses, j'ai cru qu'un jour peut-être je devrais te demander de choisir entre le Sanctuaire et nous. Aujourd'hui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit en effet le cas, parce que j'en connaîtrais la réponse par avance et qu'elle me soulagerait. Mais toi et moi on sait très bien ce que je vais te demander maintenant. »

Le froid qui lamina le cœur et les entrailles du Cancer n'empêcha en rien la voix de la jeune femme de l'atteindre et de le vriller sans aménité.

Quand bien même elle ne haussa pas le ton, quand bien même ce dernier conserva une douceur mâtinée de désolation, il eut l'impression d'être tout à coup immobilisé dans l'œil d'un cyclone sur le point de le broyer :

« Angelo, je ne peux pas accepter de vivre aux côtés d'un homme qui s'il m'aime, en aime également un autre. Aussi je te demande de partir. Tout de suite. »

« Et de faire un choix. »


	18. Chapitre 17

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 18/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: "C'est une maison bleue, adossée à la colline, on y vient à pied, on ne frappe pas, ceux qui vivent là, ont jeté la clé..." Back to the roots!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1__er__ août 2005_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

— J'ouvre tes volets et tes fenêtres. » Décréta Thétis en donnant un coup supplémentaire avec la paume de sa main contre le pan de bois trop neuf et déjà déformé par la chaleur estivale. « Le vent de la mer vient de se lever – figure-toi qu'il n'est pas loin de huit heures du soir– alors si tu veux dormir au frais cette nuit…

— Non mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, bordel. »

Redressé tant bien que mal sur le vieux sofa avachi contre le mur du fond et miraculeusement récupéré des décombres1 sur son insistance, l'Italien détourna des yeux papillonnants lorsque la lumière déclinante du jour lui tomba pile dessus. _Putain…_

Après avoir fourragé dans sa tignasse en désordre, autant pour s'offrir une contenance que pour se donner l'impression de remettre ses idées en place, il finit par se lever pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les poings sur les hanches, s'ingéniait à le toiser en dépit de la vingtaine de centimètres qui les séparaient. Tant en hauteur qu'en largeur en l'occurrence.

« Comment tu es rentrée ?

— En forçant ta porte.

— Et ben voyons. » Commenta-t-il, un œil torve fixé sur le ventre de Thétis qui finit par croiser les bras sous sa poitrine devenue scandaleusement avantageuse :

« Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée je te rappelle.

— C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu t'agites, là, depuis un quart d'heure. Et Kanon t'a laissée sortir ? Quel exploit ! » Pour toute réponse, il écopa d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant que Thétis ne le contourne pour réajuster la vieille couverture qui masquait le canapé miséreux :

« Tu es en retard : ils t'attendent.

— Merde. J'avais oublié.

— Je vois ça. »

Angelo avisa son regard en coin teinté d'ironie, mais ne battit cependant pas assez vite en retraite :

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas rasé ?

— Je t'en pose, des questions ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant en silence avant que la jeune femme n'abdique la première dans un soupir pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du sofa. Elle leva la tête vers lui :

« Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis que tu es arrivé. »

Le "je" se serait transformé en "nous" que le Cancer n'en aurait pas été plus surpris que ça, aussi choisit-il de répondre avec la même agressivité dont il avait gratifié le chevalier des Poissons lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé :

« J'ai dit que j'étais là pour me reposer. Pour me mettre au vert, tu saisis ?

— Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur endroit, dans ce cas. »

_« Parce que tu crois que j'ai un autre endroit où aller ? » _

La réplique demeura mentale et Angelo pensait l'avoir soigneusement cadenassée pour son usage personnel lorsqu'il vit le front de la Suédoise se plisser. Elle l'avait entendu ?

« Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, c'est juste que… Non – elle secoua la tête – je n'ai pas lu dans ton esprit, j'ai seulement deviné. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus le faire si on ne m'y autorise pas. »

C'était quoi alors ? Son ton ? Son apparence ? Les deux en même temps hurlant à qui voulait les entendre un "foutez-moi la paix" bien senti ? Ce que Thétis venait de lui rappeler, il le savait : tranquillité et Sanctuaire n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire bon ménage. Et s'il l'avait vraiment désiré… Elle esquissa une moue entendue. Ça aussi, elle l'avait compris.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever tout en lui adressant un sourire un peu tordu :

« Je suis un gros con, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

— En tout état de cause, il se trouve qu'en ce moment c'est moi la plus grosse.

— Maintenant que tu le dis. »

Contre toute attente, et notamment celle du Cancer, aucun nouveau châtiment corporel ne vint ponctuer cette délicate réplique, la jeune femme le laissant passer son bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'il ne lui plaque un gros baiser sur le front.

« Tu es vraiment certaine qu'il n'y en a qu'un, ou qu'une, là-dedans ?

— Un. Et plus que certaine, les dieux en soient remerciés.

— C'est rassurant. »

Les doigts fins de Thétis prisonniers des siens, il l'éloigna de lui afin de la détailler un peu plus franchement de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'elle pivotait docilement sur elle-même. De dos, personne n'aurait imaginé la jeune femme enceinte, mais de profil c'était très largement une autre histoire. Drôle de situation. Penser que deux d'entre eux allaient devenir parents, que dans leur cercle allait bientôt se rajouter un être supplémentaire qui, _lui_, serait l'innocence personnifiée, il ne s'était jamais aventuré à l'envisager. Et il n'était certainement pas le seul dans ce cas, bien que d'autres auraient rechigné à l'admettre ouvertement.

« Tu veux toucher ?

— Ça va pas, non ? »

La suggestion avait vu l'Italien se rejeter en arrière avant même que sa cervelle n'achève de prendre acte de ce réflexe de survie. Non. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. S'il approchait sa main de cet enfant, à tous les coups il allait faire une connerie. Il y avait des choses auxquelles le Cancer ne devait surtout pas toucher. Sous peine de les blesser. De les infecter. De détruire ce qui pouvait exister de beau et de bon puisque de toute manière, il était incapable de s'en contenter. Et…

« Espèce d'idiot. » Le gronda gentiment la jeune femme qui avait déjà saisi son poignet et guidé sa main jusqu'à son ventre arrondi. La puissance était brute. Sans concession à la pureté absolue recelée par le cosmos de l'enfant à naître. Si l'envie de se reculer derechef tarauda Angelo l'espace d'une seconde supplémentaire, elle fut balayée dans l'instant par la vague d'énergie qui crépita sous sa paume avant de remonter le long de son bras. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel pouvoir depuis… Oui, depuis plus d'un an, lorsque le cosmos des jumeaux avait explosé devant les Portes.

Il eu un sifflement d'admiration :

« Et bien, ce n'est pas le fils de son père pour rien celui-là.

— Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Cancer s'attendait à voir de l'admiration dans les yeux de la future mère ; il en fut pour ses frais. Néanmoins, l'inquiétude larvée dans le regard clair de Thétis fut très vite remplacée par une lueur rieuse lorsqu'elle le houspilla :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais en retard, il me semble, alors ouste, va te préparer ! »

Saisissant son tee-shirt entre deux doigts, Angelo se tordit le cou pour y jeter un coup d'œil plus ou moins critique :

« Je suis très bien comme ça, et—

— On dirait un repris de justice, tu veux dire. »

Un grognement et un soupir plus tard virent l'Italien aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau tandis que Thétis achevait de remettre un semblant d'ordre au milieu du capharnaüm ambiant.

Elle savait que son alter ego du quatrième goûtait fort peu qu'on touche à ses affaires, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il eut été bordélique à ce point. Jusqu'à son sac de voyage repoussé dans un coin et qu'il n'avait même pas vidé, laissant son contenu se déverser sur le sol dans un désordre injustifié. Visiblement il l'avait fait en quatrième vitesse, constata-t-elle tout en repliant dans les règles de l'art un tee-shirt roulé en boule mais qui fleurait bon le propre.

Elle jugea sage toutefois de ne pas toucher aux fils emmêlés des chargeurs de téléphone négligemment abandonnés sur une chaise mais à portée de main depuis le canapé, ni au cendrier, dont le contenu l'avait débordé depuis belle lurette.

Arrivé depuis une semaine, Angelo donnait l'impression de ne pas être là de son plein gré, voire pire : de ne pas savoir s'il était au bon endroit ou pas. S'appuyant un moment contre le muret qui séparait le coin cuisine du salon, elle laissa son regard errer par-delà la fenêtre ouverte en direction des arènes principales en contrebas. Les séances de décrassage du soir n'allaient pas tarder à résonner des cris et des rires des apprentis, qui rebondiraient dans l'enceinte jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit comme il était de coutume en période estivale. Habituellement, elle n'y faisait pas attention mais peut-être que la survenue inexpliquée du Cancer était pour quelque chose dans la conscience qu'elle prenait soudain de son quotidien.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'Angelo revenait au Sanctuaire, bien au contraire. Depuis près d'un an, un mois ne passait pas sans qu'il ne surgisse, parfois pour quelques jours, parfois juste vingt quatre heures, comme ça, sans autre justification particulière que celle de s'attarder auprès des uns et des autres. D'ailleurs, c'était là sa seule raison de revenir. Du moins celle qu'il invoquait dans un de ces rires qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, ceux derrière lesquels il avait l'habitude de masquer ses émotions. Or en l'occurrence, à l'exception de Saga, nul ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir échangé plus de trois mots avec le Cancer depuis sa réapparition. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'eau arrêta de couler et la jeune femme se recomposa une attitude. Quand bien même son cosmos était bridé, son empathie, elle, était toujours là et si l'inquiétude de ses pairs vis-à-vis de l'attitude peu habituelle de leur compagnon occupait le fond de ses pensées, ces dernières n'avaient pas manqué d'être sérieusement bousculées par le trouble émanant du Cancer. Un trouble brouillon, mal contenu et dont les contours imprécis ne laissaient de l'angoisser un peu plus. Il apparaissait évident qu'Angelo lui-même était dans la plus totale incapacité de le gérer.

Bien sûr, elle en savait un peu plus que ses camarades. Grâce à Kanon. Qui tenait ses informations de Saga. Et quelque part, elle aurait préféré ne pas être au courant. Pas de cette façon-là, en tout cas. A cette idée, elle ne put retenir un sourire désabusé : existait-il seulement une _bonne_ façon ?

L'Italien devait la ressasser cette question, au point de se focaliser assez dessus pour écarter les vraies raisons de sa présence au Sanctuaire. Des raisons inconnues de Thétis mais dont elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'importance sans commune mesure avec la réponse à cette question. Peu importait la manière finalement du moment que seul leur cercle demeurait concerné. Personne ne jugerait.

Angelo réapparut, rasé de frais et la tignasse domptée en un simulacre de discipline. Sa chemise sombre n'était pas des plus nettes mais enfin, cela valait toujours mieux que le tee-shirt informe dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. S'il nota le rangement sommaire effectué par Thétis, il n'en fit pas montre, à peine un reniflement bougon ponctua-t-il les quelques secondes qu'il mit à trouver le paquet de cigarettes sagement entreposé sous la fenêtre, aligné entre deux briquets.

« Et comment va Marine ? » A l'origine, l'Italien envisageait de simplement parquer son paquet dans la poche arrière de son jean, mais le silence à l'issue de la question précautionneuse de Thétis le vit tirer une cigarette dudit paquet et la porter au coin de ses lèvres.

« Elle va bien. » Marmonna-t-il tout en approchant la flamme de son visage avant de s'immobiliser. Femme. Enceinte. Dans un rayon de moins de deux mètres.

« C'est bon, j'arrive je t'ai dit, alors pars devant histoire de me laisser le temps de m'en griller une avant d'y aller.

— Il y a un portail qui nous attend, rétorqua-t-elle non sans un sourire contrit. Kanon ne veut pas que…

— Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. »

Il remisa la cigarette dans son étui tout en commentant, acerbe :

« Et de cette manière ce qui lui sert de frère et de Pope est sûr que je n'invoquerai pas le principe de la flemme pour monter au Palais. J'ai bon, pas vrai ? Je m'en doutais. Je te suis. »

En passant le chambranle de l'entrée, Angelo prit note du penne de la serrure qui pendouillait misérablement contre la porte, sorti de son logement. _« Effectivement, pour la tranquillité, je pourrai repasser. »_

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu es _censée _utiliser ce genre de raccourcis ? »

Devant les deux chevaliers d'or, sur le parvis du temple du Cancer, tourbillonnait un maelström d'espace et de temps du plus bel effet certes, mais fort peu engageant de prime abord.

« Non, parce que déjà que ça file la gerbe à n'importe lequel d'entre nous quand on l'utilise… »

Le sourcil levé et le ton dubitatif de l'Italien arrachèrent un sourire aux Poissons. Elle désigna de l'index son ventre arrondi :

« Tu as _senti_, non ? Je ne crois pas qu'une traversée de dimensions de quelques nanosecondes soit capable de l'affecter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Mouais. Je vois surtout que ce n'est pas un bébé, ce machin, c'est un monstre. » _Comme son ascendance. _Cette pensée, il la partagea avec la jeune femme, d'autant plus volontiers qu'il la vit hocher la tête d'un air résigné avant que tous deux ne s'engouffrent dans le passage.

Ils se matérialisèrent si instantanément dans la cour privée desservant les salons du Pope que leur réflexion commune n'avait pas achevé de s'étioler dans leurs esprits. Angelo fut bien aise de se raccrocher à ce dérivatif fort bienvenu ; cette fois, il ne le concernait pas directement. Voire même il éveillait sa curiosité coutumière. Il ne subsistait guère de doute que l'enfant à naître serait un Antinaïkos, dans tous les sens du terme. Autrement dit, une vraie bombe à retardement s'il n'était pas correctement cadré. Les inquiétudes péniblement masquées de Thétis n'en apparaissaient que plus légitimes et l'Italien lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif alors qu'ils s'approchaient ensemble de la porte fenêtre grande ouverte sur la cour. Avant qu'un sourire ironique n'effleure ses lèvres. Elle avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre, la benjamine. Bien plus que la bande de névrosés qui lui servaient de collègues, futur père y compris. Et parce qu'elle s'était mêlée au commun de l'humanité, parce qu'elle savait à quoi était censée ressembler une vie normale, elle saurait élever ce gosse mieux que n'importe quel ancêtre Antinaïkos ne l'avait fait avec sa progéniture. Et saurait imposer son point de vue.

Il la vit redresser imperceptiblement les épaules tandis que son visage s'illuminait : Kanon venait d'entrer dans leur champ de vision. Cependant, alors qu'elle le rejoignait, elle adressa un clin d'œil au Cancer. Il avait pris soin de cadenasser ses pensées pourtant ; il fallait croire que ses barrières mentales avaient un sérieux coup dans l'aile.

* * *

« Alors ça y est ? Le crabe sort enfin de son trou ?

— Et il va y retourner aussi sec si tu commences comme ça, cingla Angelo à l'attention du Lion confortablement installé au fond d'un fauteuil et qui leva aussitôt ses deux mains en signe de paix :

— OK ! Je plaisantais, ça va ?

— KO plutôt, non ? »

Laissant échapper un rire en sus, Milo adressa un signe de tête au Cancer en guise de salutation, que l'autre tarda à lui retourner, immobilisé comme il l'était tout à coup devant un échantillon plutôt fourni de ses alter egos. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, ainsi que le regard entendu de Saga le lui confirmait. Mais ce qui ressemblait fort à un jury, couplé à la soudaine prescience de son cerveau ouvert aux quatre vents bien malgré lui, titillait sa soudaine et très furieuse envie de tourner les talons.

« Et bien, tout ça pour moi, quel honneur ! » Finit-il néanmoins par ironiser, bravache, tout en rendant son salut au Scorpion. Cette manœuvre, ostensible, lui permit d'esquiver le regard attentif d'Aldébaran, adossé contre le mur derrière ses camarades.

« Et ça, c'est pour quoi ? »

Une forêt de verres et de bouteilles ornait la table basse. Rien de particulièrement nouveau rapport aux habitudes prises depuis une bonne année maintenant, mais le Cancer n'avait pas le souvenir d'un tel stock. Son regard dubitatif pivota vers Aioros, accoudé sur le dossier du fauteuil occupé par son cadet, et qui répondait :

« C'est pour te faire parler. »

Le Sagittaire avait haussé les épaules, son sourire paisible en total désaccord avec ses traits tendus par la vigilance.

« Vu que contre toute attente, tu n'en es plus capable dans ton état normal.

— C'est de famille, cette sale manie de vouloir à tout prix me mettre en rogne ?

— En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché, non ? Tiens, sans glace, comme d'habitude. »

Un verre tendu par Rachel se matérialisa sous le nez du Cancer et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vue entrer. Habituellement, le cosmos de la Dothrakis [2] la précédait de loin, mais en l'occurrence il pulsait à un niveau si bas qu'il aurait pu être assimilé à ceux que certains humains trimballaient avec eux sans en avoir conscience. Angelo comprit, sans autre message que celui de son regard, que la jeune femme n'avait plus besoin de bannière à brandir à présent qu'elle avait abandonné derrière elle la colère, l'amertume et la culpabilité. Dorénavant en paix avec le monde, elle l'était aussi en paix avec elle-même. Et quelque chose disait au Cancer que s'il le comprenait si bien, c'est que quelque part il était désormais foutrement bien placé pour ça.

Du whisky. Il fit distraitement danser le liquide ambré au fond du verre, avant de l'avaler cul sec. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet à lui qui, depuis des mois, ne buvait plus que du vin. Une habitude qu'il avait prise tandis qu'il…

« Alors ? Et Shura ? »

Heureusement qu'il avait achevé de déglutir. Tâchant de ravaler tant bien que mal un hoquet de surprise en le masquant dans un raclement de gorge, Angelo rétorqua au Taureau :

« Je me disais bien aussi, que ce n'était pas pour mon agréable compagnie que vous avez tous insisté à ce point pour me voir.

— Un problème après l'autre. »

Les mots de Camus, demeuré silencieux jusqu'ici, lestèrent l'ambiance de quelques degrés en moins et, décroisant ses longues jambes, le Verseau quitta le renfoncement du canapé pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, les doigts noués sous son menton.

« Tu es bien le seul à avoir eu de ses nouvelles, je me trompe ? »

Le Cancer coula un regard en coin en direction des jumeaux, impassibles. Bon. Saga avait su tenir sa langue. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas cafté au-delà d'un cercle très restreint bouclé par Rachel qui contemplait le fond de son verre d'un air songeur, et par Thétis qui ne réussissait décidément pas à masquer une compassion agaçante.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! » _Protesta-t-il mentalement à son encontre, ce qui lui valut en retour une pichenette psychique bien sentie : _« Crétin ! »_

Il avait le choix. De mentir. Ce qui lui vaudrait, en théorie, de pouvoir réintégrer ses pénates, son silence et ses emmerdes. En théorie seulement. Car s'il y avait bien une chose devenue mission impossible dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, c'était de cacher quoi que ce soit, à qui que ce soit. L'envisager seulement relevait de l'hérésie. Ah, il l'avait prédit pourtant, que toute cette histoire allait leur pourrir la vie ! Si seulement on l'avait écouté. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il ne leur échapperait pas, il le lisait dans leurs yeux, il le devinait dans leur attitude, il se sentait par toutes les vibrations de son cosmos qui, lui, ne s'embarrassait pas de tous ces atermoiements et confirmait de lui-même la réponse que son propriétaire rechignait à donner. Ou quand le septième sens vous joue des tours.

L'Italien prit le temps de se dégoter une place suffisamment confortable et insuffisamment centrale pour se donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait être à son aise et pas _tout à fait _sous le feu de leur attention. Une sortie de secours virtuelle en quelque sorte, d'où il pourrait se faire oublier le temps d'un débat qui ne manquerait pas d'éclore. Et si par un heureux miracle auquel il serait tout disposé à croire, leur attention se trouvait détournée de ce que son foutu cosmos allait immanquablement laisser transparaître, il ne s'en porterait décidément que mieux.

« Si j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, c'est parce que je suis allé les chercher. »

Il avait commencé. Et sa hargne, sa dureté, son ironie, toutes entières déployées afin de prolonger une illusion à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher, ne parvinrent cependant pas à gommer la sensation tenace d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant depuis le bord de son gouffre personnel.

* * *

Il ne se débrouilla pas si mal finalement. Et s'il ne scella rien de la situation du Capricorne – sa faiblesse, ses souffrances, son deuil, sa culpabilité – il parvint à laisser de côté le quotidien. Celui qu'ils avaient partagé. Ou comment résumer en moins de trente minutes plusieurs semaines d'existence hors du monde. De l'évolution de leur relation, il ne dit rien. De toute manière, qui cela pouvait-il bien regarder à part eux deux ? Par ailleurs, si Angelo avait fini par faire la paix avec son reflet dans la glace depuis cette nuit où Shura avait tout pris de lui, il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée que qui que ce soit puisse se "faire des idées". Cela n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et à eux seuls voulut-il se convaincre farouchement, tout en durcissant son récit dès lors qu'il menaçait de lui échapper.

Le Cancer ne put cependant passer sous silence son appréciation de la situation. Aldébaran lui dénia ce droit par ses questions au large desquelles l'Italien ne pouvait pas louvoyer plus longtemps. Et s'il ne s'agissait que du Taureau… Aioros ne masquait plus rien de son inquiétude grandissante au fil des propos du Cancer. De même que son frère cadet, ou Milo qui ne cessait de s'agiter sur son siège. Seuls les jumeaux et leurs compagnes – qui n'apprenaient rien de neuf en l'occurrence – demeuraient stoïques. Et Camus. Camus qui ne quittait pas Angelo des yeux, à tel point que ce dernier finit par trouver qu'il faisait "un peu frais" pour un premier août avant de se rencogner dans le canapé, et de tourner le dos au Verseau par la même occasion.

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal. » Finit par conclure l'Italien avant de rajouter non sans une espèce de soulagement mal défini et très coupable, avisant le sourcil levé d'Aldébaran, en quête d'un peu plus de franchise : « Ok, il m'inquiète, c'est vrai.

— Il… _t'inquiète_ ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, Aioros ! »

Le Cancer avait ouvert les bras, comme pour englober une impuissance qui l'avait depuis longtemps débordé.

« Il m'a demandé, prié, supplié de lui foutre la paix. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je m'installe avec lui, peut-être ? »

Le terme "supplié" était sans doute de trop, il consentait à l'admettre. Ce qu'il fit d'un vague signe de tête à l'adresse du Lion qui n'avait pu réprimer un sourire de commisération. Le Capricorne, ils le connaissaient tous très bien. Et Shura ne supplie jamais.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Riposta le Sagittaire sans quitter l'Italien des yeux. Tu as dit toi-même que sa douleur est telle qu'il a failli faire une surdose de médicaments. Et tu trouves normal de le laisser seul dans ces conditions ? »

_NON ! _Mais ce cri d'angoisse demeura muet. Coincé quelque part dans la gorge du Cancer, se refusant à sortir. Trop difficile Il répondit néanmoins, d'une voix plus lasse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Et il fallait que le Grec le comprenne, parce qu'Angelo ne connaissait pas les mots pour l'expliquer, sans trahir tout _le_ _reste_. Toutefois, absent depuis un peu trop longtemps du Sanctuaire, il se laissa surprendre par la présence éthérée du Sagittaire sur les premiers niveaux du surmonde [3] :

_« Tu ne voulais pas le laisser, n'est-ce pas… »_

Délaissant leurs corps physiques dans le salon du palais, leurs esprits se faisaient face, à peine séparés par les longues écharpes de brume sans consistance symbolisant l'absence de limite à ce niveau de conscience. Sans surprise, le gris fumé avait remplacé le cobalt des mèches italiennes, et le visage du Grec était aussi lisse et parfait qu'à sa naissance.

_« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Aioros. Je peux te le jurer. J'ai tout essayé pour le convaincre de rentrer avec moi et, non, je… Je ne voulais pas le quitter._

— _Je suis désolé. » _

Le mensonge n'était pas de mise dans le surmonde et Angelo ne put se prémunir contre la profonde sincérité du Sagittaire

_« Pas autant que moi. »_

Si les autres avaient eu accès à ce bref échange, ils n'en montrèrent rien, à l'exception d'une gêne imperceptible qui incita Rachel à s'avancer jusqu'à la table basse pour se resservir un Martini et proposer une seconde tournée. Elle finit cependant par baisser les yeux vers Angelo :

« Et ton point de vue sur la suite ? »

Le ton était neutre. Il lui en sut gré. Elle savait mais ne voulait pas le mettre en porte-à-faux. D'un autre côté, le poids de son regard était tel que bien malgré lui il se tassa légèrement et ce faisant, aperçut le poignet gauche de la jeune femme, dont l'or enchâssé profondément dans la chair chatoyait dans la lumière du jour tombant. Il n'était pas envisageable pour Rachel que l'un d'entre eux puisse manquer à l'appel et cette évidence, elle la portait incrustée dans son propre corps. Les dieux seuls savaient ce qui pourrait se passer si par malheur…

« Je suis resté en contact avec lui, concéda le Cancer. J'aurais préféré qu'il revienne, c'est certain, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Dans tous les cas, je réessaierai. »

Il avait tâché de mettre de la conviction dans ses derniers mots. Mais il était le premier à ne pas y croire.

Aldébaran ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'émettre très certainement quelques propositions d'ordre pratique. Il était comme ça le Taureau : raisonnable et pragmatique. Angelo n'avait aucune peine à devancer ses dires : il fallait envoyer l'un d'entre eux. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce que le Capricorne cède. Ou alors mettre en place une surveillance discrète. Ou bien encore…

Mais le Brésilien ne pipa mot. D'un simple regard, Saga avait réduit le massif Taureau au silence. Ce dernier serait bien à temps, plus tard, de demander des explications ; pour l'heure, le Pope comprenait que l'Italien était en passe d'avoir épuisé ses ultimes ressources en terme de résistance mentale. Quelques minutes supplémentaires de ce traitement et il allait soit tous les planter là sans un mot de plus, soit coller son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un. Dans les deux cas, cela ne ferait pas avancer le schmilblick. Au contraire.

« Merci, Angelo, d'avoir accepté de nous parler. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je parle au nom de chacun d'entre nous. Je _sais_ à quel point – et Saga esquissa un geste de la main vers le Cancer, sans le toucher néanmoins – tu es inquiet pour Shura. Mais c'est déjà une bonne chose de savoir que tu peux dorénavant avoir de ses nouvelles plus souvent. J'_espère_ que tu sauras nous tenir au courant. »

Message limpide dont l'Italien accusa la réception non sans une ironie acide dont il gratifia mentalement son Pope. _C'est cadeau_. Pour les remerciements, il verrait plus tard, parce que pour l'heure le simple fait de voir ses alter ego se lever les uns après les autres pour quitter la pièce le soulageait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa cervelle n'était plus en état de concéder quoi que ce soit d'autre, à qui que ce soit d'autre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour dégager, celui-là ?_

Et certainement pas à Milo.

* * *

« Vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Camus demeura encore un instant sur le seuil, un regard songeur braqué sur le Cancer avant de hocher la tête en silence puis de sortir.

« Je te ressers ? »

Une bouteille de vodka dans une main et son verre dans l'autre, Milo s'était rapproché d'Angelo. Ce dernier, méfiant, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte-fenêtre ouverte derrière lui, tentatrice. Il lui suffisait de se lever. De partir. _De s'enfuir. _Devant le Scorpion ? Son sens de la contradiction fut le plus fort et si finalement il quitta son siège, ce fut pour se rapprocher de l'encadrement contre lequel il s'adossa. Il désigna la bouteille du menton, avec un reniflement :

« Tu bois de ce tord-boyaux, toi maintenant ?

— Je m'adapte. »

Le Cancer déclina finalement la proposition et fit mine de reporter son attention sur le carré de verdure qui achevait de plonger dans l'ombre au-delà de la terrasse pavée. Milo n'était certainement pas resté pour le simple plaisir de partager sa compagnie. Et lui qui pensait en avoir terminé avec l'épreuve du jour… Aussi, pas question de retenir un soupir excédé qui tomba lourdement entre eux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. »

Si Angelo en demeura comme deux ronds de flan, il fut bien en peine sur l'instant – et plus tard aussi, d'ailleurs – de distinguer ce qui le stupéfiait le plus, entre l'absence de fioriture de cette entrée en matière et la franchise abrupte et hautement inhabituelle de la part du Scorpion. Sans doute un peu des deux, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil du côté de son interlocuteur histoire de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Milo. Qu'on ne lui faisait pas un sale coup, du genre vilaine illusion pas tout à fait légale ou autre joyeuseté dont certains de ses alter ego étaient coutumiers.

Le renvoi aux vingt-deux que le Cancer s'apprêtait à proférer sans amabilité aucune demeura de facto coincé dans sa gorge. Cette gravité-là, sur le visage racé du grec, il ne la connaissait pas. Oh, il l'avait bien entrevue, une année plus tôt, mais à ce moment-là l'Italien avait d'autres chats à fouetter et à tout prendre, n'avait pas considéré nécessaire de s'en inquiéter. La suite lui avait par ailleurs donné raison : bon an mal an, le Scorpion avait surmonté les toutes premières véritables épreuves de sa vie. Et au final, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré.

C'était là, pourtant. Dans le regard peut-être, avec cette ombre indéfinissable au fond du bleu habituellement si lumineux ? Ou dans le pli au coin des lèvres, tordues par une espèce d'amertume inédite ?

En temps normal, Angelo aurait éludé le "conseil", ou l'aurait tourné en dérision sans omettre au passage de lancer une pique à son alter ego, histoire de faire écho à leurs échanges habituels. Mais petit un, les temps étaient tout sauf normaux, et petit deux il avait eu son compte de sociabilité pour la journée. Sans oublier que ce genre de recommandations, sa cervelle les lui servait quotidiennement dès le réveil depuis des semaines. Aussi ce fut non sans une sécheresse certaine qu'il rétorqua :

« C'est lui qui m'a demandé de partir. Il me semble avoir été clair là-dessus.

— Et toi, tu lui as obéi. » Observa platement le Grec.

Cette simple constatation recouvrait assez de sous-entendus pour achever de hérisser le Cancer :

« Et tu aurais voulu que je fasse _quoi_, gros malin ?

— Pas la même erreur que moi, par exemple ? »

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux, penchant néanmoins de façon significative du côté d'Angelo dont un marmonnement, dans lequel Milo discerna « faire pire » et « difficile », finit au bout de quelques instants par rompre sa contemplation ahurie du Scorpion.

Si ce dernier avait décidé, ce soir-là, de rester auprès du Cancer, il l'avait fait en accord avec Camus. Parce que l'un et l'autre n'avaient pu s'empêcher de s'entreregarder tout au long du récit de l'Italien. Parce que l'un et l'autre y avaient reconnu un écho dramatiquement familier. Parce que Milo en avait été suffisamment ébranlé pour que son compagnon lui laisse le champ libre avec Angelo tout en l'assurant de sa confiance pleine et entière.

Non, le Grec n'avait pas à proprement parler gagné une sagesse qu'il n'avait même jamais effleurée mais par la force des choses il avait appris à discerner, dans le flot du quotidien, les détails qui valaient dorénavant la peine qu'il s'y attarde. Or, la situation exposée par le Cancer dépassait, et de loin, le cadre du simple détail.

Un an plus tôt, ou à peine plus, il n'en aurait pas fait cas. Oh bien sûr, il se serait posé des questions, peut-être même y aurait-il apporté de lui-même des réponses, lesquelles n'auraient néanmoins pas dépassé la frontière de sa propre implication. Sans oublier leur pertinence que d'aucuns auraient trouvé hautement discutable.

Et de ce point de vue, en effet, Milo avait considérablement changé. En l'occurrence, parce qu'il avait une assez bonne idée de la tempête sous le crâne de l'Italien pour l'avoir lui-même expérimentée, il estimait être le plus à même de lui apporter son aide. Après tout, Angelo était son ami.

« Tu compares des choses qui n'ont rien à voir. »

La voix sourde du Cancer lui parvint par-delà ses réflexions, et le Grec se tourna vers son camarade, qui poursuivait :

« Toi, tu ne savais rien, ou tu ne voulais pas savoir, peu importe. Là, c'est différent.

— Tu as laissé Shura seul avec lui-même. En toute franchise, je ne vois pas où est la différence.

— Attends, tu me fais quoi, là ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on me fasse la leçon.

— Ah oui? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais au Sanctuaire ? »

Le Scorpion ne le provoquait pas vraiment, comprit Angelo sans même avoir besoin de l'observer. Il ne s'en doutait d'ailleurs sûrement pas, mais Milo exprimait tout haut ce que le Cancer se demandait tout bas depuis sa confrontation avec ses semblables à peine une heure plus tôt. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Néanmoins entre comprendre une chose et l'admettre, il y avait un pas que l'Italien n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à franchir.

« Vous vous passez le mot entre vous ?

— A savoir ?

— Thétis m'a sorti le même genre de conneries.

— Elle a raison, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Oh, la ferme. Ce n'est pas parce que pour la première fois de ta vie tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir raté le train qu'il faut la ramener.

— Angelo...

— Pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas, là ?

— Parce que je te connais. »

Milo avait posé son verre, auquel il n'avait pas touché, et ne quittait pas le Cancer des yeux. Angelo avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à appuyer là où ça faisait mal, nonobstant la susceptibilité de sa cible. C'était une seconde nature chez lui, contre laquelle il ne luttait d'ailleurs absolument pas. A l'inverse – et cela, tous les chevaliers d'or en étaient conscients – rien n'horripilait plus l'Italien que de se voir, contre sa volonté, le nez plongé dans sa propre crotte. A chacun ses moyens de défense : l'inconsistance pour Milo, la mauvaise foi pour Angelo. Cependant, et l'un, et l'autre, savaient que leurs astuces étaient éventées depuis belle lurette ; le Scorpion venait de faire le premier pas avec sa franchise toute neuve sous le bras et au fond, espérait que son camarade lui rendrait la pareille.

« Fous-moi la paix. » D'acide, le ton devenait agressif. « J'ai assez d'emmerdes à gérer comme ça, sans que tu viennes en rajouter une couche.

— Dans ce cas, tu aurais mieux fait de les garder pour toi tes emmerdes. »

Le Grec s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, sans pour autant réussir à masquer sa déception. Le Cancer refusait son aide. Néanmoins, avisant son regard ombrageux et le pouce gauche qu'il grattait furieusement, il opta pour un autre angle d'attaque :

« Ceci dit, cette situation ne concerne pas que toi. »

Le Scorpion s'était déjà recomposé un visage neutre lorsque la tête de l'Italien pivota dans sa direction, avec au fond des yeux une lueur dangereuse :

« Je serais curieux de connaître ton point de vue sur le sujet.

— Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de l'inquiétude et de la peine, à l'égard de Shura.

— C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'aucun de vous n'a bougé son cul lorsqu'il est parti. Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'une évidence pareille.

— Nous avons respecté son choix.

— Tu es en train de dire que moi, non ?

— C'est le cas ?

— Merde ! »

Le poing du Cancer s'abattit contre le renfoncement en pierre fraîchement édifié, avec pour conséquence l'apparition d'une mince fissure à la surface du mur. _Saga va faire la gueule_, ne put s'empêcher de noter Milo, avant d'encaisser la fureur de son vis-à-vis :

« Il s'est barré sans rien m'expliquer ! A moi ! A moi à qui il a sauvé les miches ! Il y a laissé son bras, bordel ! Et toi tu viens m'expliquer que vous vous sentez concernés ? Mais va te faire foutre ! »

Le cosmos du Cancer lui avait échappé et ondulait à présent en volutes malsaines autour de sa silhouette. Sous l'effet de la colère, le cobalt de ses yeux avait viré au noir. Mais pas seulement : le Grec y aperçut l'ombre d'un égarement inédit dans ce regard. Une détresse absolument inattendue qui serra suffisamment le cœur du Scorpion pour qu'il prenne le risque d'attraper le bras d'Angelo et d'y planter juste assez d'un ongle écarlate en vue de l'immobiliser sous les effets combinés de la surprise, de l'offense et du poison.

« Lâche-moi, grinça l'Italien en le fusillant du regard.

— Tu as raison, c'est vrai – Milo desserra sa prise juste assez en gage de conciliation mais sans le libérer complètement, question de sécurité – il n'y a que toi pour te préoccuper de Shura comme il convient de le faire. Parce que tu l'aimes trop pour qu'il en soit autrement.

— Je ne te permets pas de… »

Et le Cancer de retirer brutalement son bras pour l'armer et balancer son poing en direction du Scorpion en alerte, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Ce dernier reprit, les dents serrées et sans céder à la rage sous laquelle Angelo le tenait :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Angelo. Va, et sauve-le. Après tout, c'est à ton tour. »

Et tournant les talons, Milo le planta là. Il prenait un risque en offrant son dos à l'Italien tandis qu'il s'éloignait à travers le jardin. Mais un risque calculé. Ce qu'il venait de percevoir au travers de l'aura de son pair, ce bouillonnement indifférencié de hargne, de souffrance, de doute et de lassitude, lui suffisait. Quand bien même cela pouvait prendre un certain temps, Angelo avait toujours admis la vérité lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la regarder en face.

* * *

[1] La plupart des temples du Domaine Sacré ont été détruits au moment de l'affrontement contre les Portes, lorsque les vestiges des armures d'or, en rejoignant leurs propriétaires, ont ébranlé les fondements du Sanctuaire dans lesquels ils étaient dissimulés depuis cinq siècles. Au moment où se déroule cette histoire, le Sanctuaire est encore en cours de reconstruction, depuis un an environ.

[2] Emprunté à Georges RR Martin en 2003, pour la rédaction d'UDC.

[3] Emprunté à Marion Zimmer Bradley - cf UDC


	19. Chapitre 18

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 19/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: attention, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour samedi prochain! Rendez-vous donc dans deux semaines, ça vous laissera encore plus de temps pour me détester/cogiter/vous prendre la tête/n'en avoir rien à cirer.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

_Paris, France, 1__er__ août 2005_

Elle n'était pas retournée au travail. A Paula, elle avait prétexté une indisposition et ne lui avait pas ouvert lorsqu'elle était venue sonner à sa porte. Se confronter aux inévitables questions de sa collègue, qu'il s'agisse de demander des nouvelles d'Angelo ou pire encore, de remarquer son absence, était au-dessus de ses forces.

Si encore elle avait été en mesure d'apporter des réponses… Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, à l'abri derrière les rideaux tirés devant chaque fenêtre, elle ne percevait plus que le vide.

Celui de l'appartement n'était cependant pas le pire. Le silence qui avait remplacé la présence brouillonne du Cancer, ses éclats de rire, ses gestes brusques, ses pas sur le parquet, emplissait les pièces, collait aux murs, rampait sur le sol et n'avait de cesse de s'épaissir chaque jour un peu plus. Pour se reployer sur Marine. L'obliger à rentrer en elle-même.

Et le pire se trouvait là. A l'intérieur. Dans ses entrailles. Chaque inspiration donnait l'impression de se détourner de son but premier, pour sombrer dans le néant. Les ténèbres avaient remplacé la lumière et les quelques repères édifiés dans sa chaleur rassurante n'étaient plus que des ombres indécises qui, petit à petit, disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

Elle avait tâché de retrouver son chemin. Au cours des premières heures. Des premiers jours. Le pire était derrière elle avait-elle toujours pensé ; renier son serment, son amour et sa chair ne tolérait aucun équivalent en terme de destruction des autres et de soi-même. Or, cela, elle l'avait surmonté. Non sans séquelle mais enfin, elle était toujours là, dix ans après.

Le doute lui avait permis de tenir : il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait eu raison sur toute la ligne. L'humanité valait mieux que ses propres actes, forcément. Elle aurait pu faire les choses différemment ; elle aurait dû, pour se hisser – ou essayer à tout le moins– à la hauteur des gens qu'elle avait trahis. Il ne s'agissait pas de remords à proprement parler, mais de regrets ravivés lorsqu'Aiolia lui avait accordé son pardon. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il la haïssait – le petit côté définitif associé à cette certitude avait quelque chose d'inéluctable et donc de reposant – mais sans jamais, au fond, cesser de se demander si l'amour qu'ils avaient partagés ne pouvait pas être plus fort que la haine.

Jusqu'ici, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'erreurs et elle avait trouvé dans ce sentiment de s'être trompée de chemin à plusieurs reprises la force nécessaire de continuer à vivre. Parce que qui dit erreur, dit choix. Chaque moment de sa vie était la résultante d'un éventail d'opportunités ; le fait d'avoir pleinement conscience de leur existence – à défaut d'avoir su les identifier au bon moment – la soulageait.

Mais lorsqu'aucune erreur n'était possible ? Elle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil, sous l'empire de ce questionnement à chaque instant plus imposant, plus autoritaire, plus évident. Elle n'y trouvait pas de réponse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'existait pas. Aucune ambiguïté, aucune alternative n'émergeait de ses propres ténèbres et à laquelle elle aurait pu se raccrocher pour justifier d'un nouveau fil à son existence.

Angelo l'aimait aussi sûrement, aussi complètement, aussi entièrement qu'elle l'aimait. Leur relation était un tout, sans discussion possible. Il n'y en avait pas eue, du reste : cela leur était tombé dessus d'un bloc. Ils s'étaient reconnus. Confrontés l'un à l'autre avec leurs bagages respectifs bourrés de frustration, d'errements et d'aveuglement, ils avaient décidé de les mettre en commun, intégrant par la même une logique qui, si elle leur échappait, constituait un adversaire trop fort pour eux. Le fait d'avoir chassé le Cancer n'était pas une erreur, c'était un hiatus. Une pause dans ce qui ne pouvait être stoppé.

Et parce qu'aucune remise en cause de cet amour-là n'était seulement envisageable, elle était dans la plus totale incapacité de _comprendre_. Aucun autre choix n'existait. Pour elle. Pour lui.

Les images forgées par son cerveau – le corps d'Angelo, nu, contre celui de _l'autre_ – ne l'atteignaient pas. Sur l'instant, bien sûr, elle en avait été meurtrie. Avant que l'absence de doute ne revienne la tarauder. Elle savait, sans pouvoir expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment, que ce corps-là était dissocié de celui qu'elle avait appris à étreindre et à chérir. Qu'il ne la privait pas, ne lui enlevait rien. Il en était de même de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout entier, il ne souffrait pas d'une dissociation quelconque. Il n'était pas amoindri, amputé de ce que le Cancer pouvait donner à _l'autre_.

Alors quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Elle avait envie de hurler ; tout juste un gémissement lui échappa-t-il, alors qu'elle détournait les yeux de la lumière du soleil filtrant entre les lourds rideaux. L'être qu'elle aimait ne lui échappait pas, c'était elle qui le rejetait. En vertu de principes, d'acquis, de règles, d'autant de foutaises – oui : foutaises, elle les reconnaissait comme telles au beau milieu de son fatras personnel de colère et d'amertume – contre lesquelles sa grandeur d'âme étriquée ne lui permettait pas de lutter.

Il lui fallait comprendre. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin d'un courage qu'elle n'était pas certaine de posséder.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1__er__ août 2005_

Encaisser une leçon de vie de la part de _Milo_ relevait de l'humiliation suprême. Non, sans déconner, que le Scorpion dont les excès de pusillanimité avaient bien failli faire capoter tout un Sanctuaire un an plus tôt, se permette de lui mettre sous le nez ses – possibles – erreurs tout en agitant le spectre de leurs conséquences avait de quoi mettre le Cancer en rogne. Jusqu'au dernier regard lancé par le Grec avant de le quitter et qui avait eu sans conteste le contraire de l'effet escompté.

_Non mais. De. Quoi. Je. Me. Mêle !_

Sa fureur était retombée et déjà, son trouble de tantôt se muait en un souvenir remisé loin, très loin dans les archives de sa cervelle. Ok, il avait essayé d'en coller une au Scorpion mais s'il l'avait raté, c'est bien parce qu'il l'avait fait exprès. La bagarre entre chevaliers d'or avait toujours été vigoureusement désapprouvée par la hiérarchie et plus encore aujourd'hui, à présent que personne n'avait _théoriquement_ plus rien à prouver. Le Grec s'était montré malin, ceci dit ; un peu trop au goût de l'Italien.

C'était une erreur. Indubitablement. Il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire et sur ce point précis, il admettait être en accord avec le Scorpion. Parce que si Milo lui-même avait réussi à lire entre les mots que l'Italien avait bien voulu livrer à ses alter ego, alors quid du reste de la clique ? Un ricanement sourd lui échappa en repensant au soulagement éprouvé à l'idée que Saga avait su garder le silence. Tu parles. Le Cancer s'était planté tout seul. Comme un grand.

A présent, ils savaient.

Au fur et à mesure de sa descente vers sa demeure – tout en louvoyant suffisamment au large des temples intermédiaires – la cervelle d'Angelo encaissait péniblement ses réflexions désordonnées lesquelles s'empilaient sans pitié, étouffant un embryon de pensée par l'amorce d'une autre.

_Merde, merde et merde. _

Il était inimaginable qu'il puisse y couper. D'autant qu'au fond, il le leur devait, à ceux qui étaient ses camarades. Ses amis. Sa famille. Ou du moins ce qui lui en tenait lieu. Angelo n'avait pas le monopole de l'inquiétude pour le Capricorne, tous et toutes avaient combattu à ses côtés, uni leurs cosmos au sien, en étaient arrivés à le connaître mieux que chacun se connaissait soi-même. Il leur manquait autant qu'à lui et le Cancer n'avait aucune peine à le concevoir. Le contraire aurait relevé d'une mauvaise foi à laquelle même lui aurait refusé de souscrire.

Or, il l'avait vu dans leurs yeux : lui qui était censé les rassurer n'avait réussi qu'à les angoisser un peu plus.

Le bout de sa semelle buta contre un caillou, un de plus, vestige de ces foutues marches définitivement endommagées un an plus tôt et dont la réfection viendrait en son temps, dixit un Pope qui commençait à en avoir sa claque des chantiers à rallonge. Ledit caillou se vit propulsé loin en direction des arènes en contrebas du Domaine Sacré. A tous les coups, il allait atterrir sur le crâne d'un apprenti ; le Cancer n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Quant à être en déveine, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'imaginer ? A son sujet ? A _leur _sujet ? La voilà, _la_ question. Parce que si Milo avait deviné – et quelque chose lui disait que Camus n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui fournir une traduction – nul doute que tous les autres étaient parvenus à une conclusion identique. Bien. Impeccable. De mieux en mieux.

_Aiolia va me tuer. Pour de bon cette fois._

Ses pas l'avaient mené sur l'arrière du temple du Lion. Et ne semblaient pas décidés à accélérer le mouvement dans ce qui venait pourtant de se muer en une zone de danger maximum. Pourtant, nulle menace n'émanait de la cinquième maison. A peine Angelo décelait-il un cosmos vaguement interrogateur, à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la compassion. Il y en avait au moins un à qui l'affaire Camus avait servi de leçon, on dirait… Non, deux, se rappela très vite un Cancer morne avec, en toile de fond, l'écho des paroles du Scorpion en boucle dans sa cervelle.

A tout malheur quelque chose est bon et là où un peu plus d'une année plus tôt, d'aucuns auraient pu considérer les choses sous un angle circonspect, il ne subsistait aujourd'hui plus rien de ce quant-à-soi attentiste. Le jugement basé sur des a priori, quels qu'ils fussent, n'avait plus cours. Le respect et le souci d'autrui avaient tout balayé. Si Angelo n'avait pas été l'un principaux concernés en l'occurrence, il aurait considéré tout cela d'un œil vaguement bienveillant mais non sans une certaine distance, résultat d'une attitude savamment cultivée des années durant. Histoire qu'on ne l'accuse pas de sentimentalisme. Mais aujourd'hui, il était en plein dedans. Et un petit bout de pensée, vite remisée dans la pile de celles qui se bousculaient au portillon, éveilla chez lui une reconnaissance pour ses pairs dont il ne se serait plus jamais cru capable depuis les Portes.

Il hésita. Soit il passait son chemin soit… rien du tout. Que pourrait-il bien expliquer à Aiolia ? Pour ce faire, il aurait fallu que ses propres idées soient au carré ce qui n'était pas le cas. Du tout. Les certitudes ne lui manquaient pas pourtant : oui, il aimait Marine. Non, il n'envisageait pas de la quitter, quand bien même elle l'avait mis à la porte. C'était là, comme qui dirait, un "bon début". De son point de vue en tout cas, que le Lion ne manquerait sûrement pas de partager. Et après ? L'inquiétude demeurerait pourtant dans le regard du Grec. Et là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait envie de se confronter.

Pour l'heure, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se raccrocher à ses quelques certitudes tandis que, pénétrant dans l'ombre bienfaisante de son propre temple, l'Italien prenait conscience avec une résignation dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, que tout le reste était en train de lui échapper. Jusqu'à sa propre identité, celle dont il avait espéré qu'elle l'aurait protégé en revenant au Sanctuaire.

* * *

« Non, je ne l'obligerai pas à rentrer.

— Tu es prêt à prendre une telle responsabilité ? Tu ne crois pas qu'une fois, ça suffit ?

— Shura n'est pas moi. »

La voix du Verseau doucha la verve de Saga et d'Aioros qui se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il n'est pas du genre à se cacher de lui-même, poursuivit Camus avant de porter une cigarette allumée à ses lèvres. Il sait ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il le fait.

— C'est ce que je me tue à expliquer.

— Ou à essayer de t'en convaincre.

— Aioros… Soupira Saga, interrompu derechef :

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : le laisser seul est une erreur. »

Le mince sourire ironique que le Verseau tenta de masquer avec sa main n'échappa cependant pas au Pope qui lui lança un regard acéré :

« Tu te portes volontaire, peut-être ?

— Certainement pas.

— Tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment—

— Il n'est plus question d'intervenir dans la vie des gens, Aioros ! »

Excédé, l'Antinaïkos repoussa brusquement son siège pour se lever et poser ses deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau, avant de se pencher vers le Sagittaire assis de l'autre côté.

« Il me semblait qu'on était tous bien d'accord sur ce point.

— Pas s'il s'agit de sauver l'un d'entre nous, fut-ce contre son gré.

— Tu ne changeras jamais, hein…

— Saga, arrête cette comédie. »

Les boucles brunes du Sagittaire avaient remplacé sa moitié de masque, brisée lors du solstice de l'année précédente. Elles n'occultaient pas totalement son visage ravagé mais Saga avait depuis appris à ne plus s'en détourner. L'émeraude se confronta encore une longue seconde à l'azur avant que :

« Tu m'emmerdes Aioros, laissa tomber sèchement le Pope. J'ai fait une promesse et je ne m'en dédirai pas.

— C'est tout à ton honneur.

— Ça suffit tous les deux. »

Camus s'était décollé du mur et sa main surgit entre les deux hommes pour écraser son mégot dans le cendrier.

« Si Angelo n'y est pas parvenu, aucun de nous ne réussira à le convaincre.

— Mais si ça se termine mal, nous en porterons tous la responsabilité, riposta le Sagittaire. Bon sang, vous l'avez entendu comme moi, non ?

— C'est ce que tu penses ?

— Oui : Shura a _ce _courage-là. Certaines erreurs n'en sont pas. » Et Aioros de jeter un regard entendu au Pope qui leva les yeux au ciel :

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Je lui ai laissé le bénéfice du doute, c'est vrai. Et ça ne m'enchante pas, si ça peut te rassurer. Il… Si je l'y avais obligé, je n'aurais fait que le briser un peu plus. »

Le ton de Saga s'était voilé tandis que Camus hochait la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, finit par rajouter ce dernier. On lui doit bien ça. Quand bien même c'est dur à admettre, et je veux bien être le premier à le reconnaître, c'est de sa vie qu'il s'agit, pas de la nôtre.

— Tu as pourtant eu la chance, _toi_, d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te sortir de l'impasse, fit Aioros non sans un regard sévère à l'adresse du Verseau.

— Shura aussi. Mais s'il refuse cette chance, c'est _son_ choix. Respectons-le.

— Alors il faut croire que c'était plus simple quand quelqu'un d'autre décidait pour nous… Ok, mettons que je n'ai rien dit, rajouta Aioros aussi sec devant deux paires de sourcils levés en signe de protestation. Et pour Angelo, on fait quoi ? »

Saga haussa les épaules avec fatalisme :

« Je n'ai aucun don pour l'empathie, mais force est de constater qu'il n'est pas là de son plein gré, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'imagine que son excès de franchise lui aura joué des tours.

— Marine ?

— Possible, oui.

— Lui, il a besoin de nous en revanche. »

Les deux Grecs se tournèrent derechef vers Camus et l'incompréhension fit dodeliner le Sagittaire :

« Décidément, je te suis pas.

— Angelo avait toute latitude d'aller n'importe où, mais c'est ici qu'il a atterri. Même si ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard.

— Un acte manqué ? »

Le Verseau hocha la tête en guise de réponse à Saga, avant de reprendre :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que lui-même sache ce qu'il est venu chercher ici. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est certainement pas notre jugement. »

L'avertissement était implicite mais clair.

« Quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu de "précédent", je ne pense pas que cela traverse l'esprit d'aucun d'entre nous, temporisa Aioros. Pas dorénavant, de toute manière.

— Angelo le sait, ça – Saga se tourna vers Camus – tu as sans doute raison. Il attend quoi de nous ? La paix ?

— Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Ici, il peut se retrouver. Même si pour le moment – le Verseau ne put retenir un sourire amer – il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais ça viendra. Quand il se sentira en confiance. Quand il comprendra qu'il peut compter sur nous sans la moindre réserve, histoire de se concentrer enfin sur les choses qui en valent la peine.

— Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? »

Le Verseau se tourna vers le Sagittaire, sarcastique :

« Et bien ma foi, j'imagine que tu te chargeras de le secouer comme il convient. C'est ta spécialité, non ?

— Ma parole, mais tu m'en veux encore ?[1]

— On va dire que le résultat obtenu compense la méthode.

— Peut-être que j'aurais dû te laisser faire…

— Je n'aurais pas voulu te priver de ce plaisir. »

Et le Français et le Grec de poursuivre leur chamaillerie pour le principe tandis que les pensées du Pope s'évadaient, ravalant les voix de ses alter ego au rang de bourdonnement sans consistance.

Il pouvait comprendre le désarroi du Cancer. Pour l'avoir expérimenté lui-même, il savait toute la difficulté de voir ses repères bouleversés sans que l'on puisse en nommer les raisons. Les connaître ne suffisait pas à les expliquer. Et certains esprits cartésiens, comme le sien propre ou en l'occurrence celui de l'Italien, se satisfaisaient mal d'une telle imprécision. Se débattre ou lâcher prise constituaient les deux seules alternatives possibles. Saga, lui, s'était débattu : le châtiment avait duré quinze ans. Et si les deux situations apparaissaient de prime abord différentes, sur le fond elles ne l'étaient pas tant que ça, plus depuis les Portes en tout cas. Ce qui s'était mué en acceptation pour le Pope et son jumeau, en tant que continuité logique d'un lien partagés depuis la naissance, trouvait ses racines dans le cosmos unissant aujourd'hui le Cancer et le Capricorne. Sans cette mise en commun, à laquelle tous s'étaient pliés dans l'intérêt collectif, ce qui taraudait Angelo ne se serait sans doute jamais produit. Encore que. Bien malin celui qui pouvait en être absolument certain.

Néanmoins, si les liens ainsi créés avaient considérablement facilité leurs existences respectives, ils généraient pour certains des difficultés supplémentaires. Le début de vie "normale" du Cancer en était chamboulé, lui qui n'aspirait pourtant qu'à une seule chose, à savoir la paix de l'esprit. Cependant, tout en en ayant une conscience attristée, le Pope ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Shura. Il ne s'en était ouvert qu'à sa compagne et à son frère : le regard en souffrance du Capricorne le hantait.

Ce dernier n'avait qu'une seule obsession : le bonheur de ce meilleur ami qu'il aimait plus que lui-même, et pour la satisfaire il était prêt à se laisser sombrer sans autre considération. Celui qu'il avait été, et dont il se réclamait, n'était plus qu'une illusion selon lui. Mais Saga savait à quel point, au contraire, Shura n'avait jamais été aussi entier. Et quand bien même il s'ingéniait à le cacher à ses compagnons c'était bien cela qui, en cet instant très précis, lui fichait la frousse.

* * *

La fatigue nerveuse et un nombre conséquent de bières, s'ils avaient contribué à plonger Angelo dans un sommeil poisseux et agité, n'avaient pas réussi à bouter les propos du Scorpion hors de sa cervelle, bien au contraire : la voix de Milo le poursuivit jusque dans ses rêves ou, pour être plus exact, ses cauchemars. Et lorsqu'il s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, la bouche pâteuse et une odeur de tabac froid dans les narines, ce fut pour entendre l'écho d'un « Va et sauve-le » péremptoire rebondir contre la paroi de son crâne.

_Fait. Chier._

Devant le frigo ouvert et les mornes plaines de ses étagères aux trois quarts vides sous la lumière froide et crue, il savoura un moment le souffle glacé qui s'en échappait avant de saisir la bouteille d'eau. Un verre transpirant à la main, il sortit sur le parvis de son temple. Au loin, un orage illuminait le ciel d'encre mais le Cancer ne se faisait aucune illusion : il ne tomberait pas une goutte et la nuit demeurerait plus irrespirable que jamais. Pour lui en tout cas.

Tout était paisible. Il percevait sans difficulté les sommeils tranquilles de ses camarades et se surprit à les envier. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas goûté aux joies d'une nuit sans heurt ? Pas si longtemps que ça, réalisa-t-il non sans amertume. Les cauchemars n'étaient revenus que depuis peu. Il se doutait bien, du reste, que sa conversation avec le Grec n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec cet éveil nocturne. Qu'incriminer cette fois ? Encore du rouge, du sang, ou peut-être des ténèbres un peu trop épaisses pour être honnêtes. Allez savoir.

Partager avec ses pairs le poids de ce qu'il supportait depuis des mois aurait dû le soulager ; il n'en était rien. Il ne l'avait pas fait de bonne grâce, et la dépense d'énergie consentie afin de maintenir son récit dans les strictes limites des faits s'était révélée d'une inutilité crasse. Contre toute attente, il s'était cependant surpris à apprécier ce moment d'échanges. L'attention au centre de laquelle il s'était retrouvé avait quelque peu anesthésié des plaies dont il n'avait pas encore tout à fait pris conscience jusqu'ici. L'effet n'en avait été que temporaire, toutefois. Il avait beau avoir reçu l'assurance, muette, du soutien de ses amis, il demeurait seul avec ses questions sans réponses. Et n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit vienne le lui démontrer, il l'avait très bien compris, merci bien.

Et maintenant ? La tentation était grande de se laisser gagner par la paix ambiante. De rester au Sanctuaire pour ne plus jamais en partir. Peut-être avait-il fait preuve d'une trop grande arrogance ? Après tout, le Masque Mort ne méritait pas de deuxième chance. Cela, l'Angelo trop longtemps caché derrière cette cuirasse malsaine l'avait toujours su. Et ce qu'il était en train d'en faire, de ladite chance, tendait à le conforter dans cette conviction. Elle aurait indubitablement mieux profité à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus méritant par exemple. De plus courageux.

A cette idée, il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste, regardant sans les voir les constellations au-dessus de lui. Il avait traité Shura de lâche, mais il ne valait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Voire même beaucoup moins. Le Capricorne, s'il avait certes dévié de son objectif initial, n'en avait pas moins trouvé les ressources nécessaires pour en fin de compte atteindre le but fixé. Et ne plus en démordre. Quant à Marine, elle était un modèle d'abnégation. Angelo ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'admettre : elle avait pris le risque de lui faire confiance en dépit de tout ce que le Sanctuaire avait réussi à saper de ses convictions. En dépit de ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps. En dépit de ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui lui restait désespérément inaccessible.

Et pendant ce temps-là, le Cancer, lui, s'était montré incapable d'être à la hauteur des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Promesses non tenues des deux côtés, incapacité notoire à suivre la seule route possible. Echec complet sur toute la ligne. Bravo, du grand art.

Une éclat de rire aigre lui échappa : pour couronner le tout, en cet instant très précis, il se surprenait à se haïr de se lamenter sur sort. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait collé la raclée magistrale qu'il méritait. Peut-être que s'il demandait à un compagnon obligeant… Non, le pire, c'est qu'aucun ne lui ferait ce cadeau, parce que tous avaient compris bien avant lui qu'il lui fallait se dépêtrer tout seul de son merdier. Ils l'aideraient à se relever, mais certainement pas à marcher.

Et s'il se plantait ? Une fois de plus ? Il en avait les pleines capacités. Angelo n'était pas idiot au point de réfuter en bloc l'argumentaire de Shura. Aussi difficile avait-il été à encaisser, à l'issue de ces longues semaines qui avaient vu l'Italien abandonner les ultimes vestiges du Masque, il recelait des vérités irréfutables. L'instant présent n'était pas une solution. Il n'en serait jamais une. Angelo était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui s'était évertué à se fuir lui-même au travers de ses exactions. Les tueries, les massacres, n'avaient constitué que des moyens illusoires pour lui de se sentir en vie sur le moment, tandis que l'adrénaline brûlait ses veines et lui octroyait un pouvoir qu'il savait pourtant factice. L'après n'avait jamais manqué d'être une descente vertigineuse vers les abîmes.

Le Capricorne, trop souvent témoin des accès de désespérance de son ami, ne voulait plus de ça pour lui. Le Cancer le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'il était lui-même, au fond, tout disposé à ne plus vivre de cette manière-là. Et quoi de mieux, pour remplacer le chaos, que l'ordre ? Celui d'une existence articulée autour de repères fixes et rassurants. Pérennes. Celui offert par sa relation avec Marine, aussi naturelle que saine, née de la rencontre sans artifice de leurs deux âmes. De cela aussi, Angelo ne pouvait s'en dédire. Il l'admettait d'ailleurs au point de le crier à la face du monde si nécessaire. Il aimait cette femme. Sa vie, aujourd'hui, ne pouvait s'envisager sans qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Or, sa vie, pour le moment, était stoppée pile au milieu du gué. Parce que Marine n'était pas là pour le guider. Fut-ce contre la volonté de l'Italien.

Il appuya le verre glacé contre son front, et le fit rouler sur sa peau moite. Bien sûr que Shura avait raison. Comme souvent. Angelo avait trop peu écouté ses conseils par le passé pour n'avoir aucun doute sur le sujet. Mais…

Ce ne fut pas la fraîcheur du verre qui arracha un frisson au Cancer et qui lui tordit les entrailles, mais le fantôme d'une douleur. Celle de l'Espagnol. Il l'avait si souvent éprouvée, au travers de leurs corps mais aussi de leurs pensées entremêlées, qu'il aurait été capable de la reconnaître entre mille. Jusqu'à sa violence, insoutenable. Ce que le Capricorne subissait, Angelo le ressentait. Comme en cet instant très précis.

L'Italien releva les yeux vers les étoiles. Que faisait-il ? Dormait-il ? Souffrait-il ? Le silence demeura dans le dos du Cancer. Aucune sonnerie, aucune vibration. Depuis combien de temps ? Trop longtemps. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'appeler. Pour savoir. Pour se rassurer peut-être. Mais il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Parce qu'il ne savait plus mentir.

Cette souffrance, il n'était pas capable de l'ignorer. Il avait essayé pourtant, pour ne se raccrocher qu'à sa raison, celle à laquelle Shura avait fait appel lorsqu'il lui avait une ultime fois demander de partir. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant. _Ce qui est en lui est en moi_. Une évidence que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient nier et qu'Angelo se devait de regarder en face : la douleur de l'Espagnol, sa fierté, sa honte. Son désespoir. Son amitié. Son amour.

Angelo sut alors tout ce qui lui manquait. Il sut ces essentiels sans lesquels il ne pouvait poursuivre sa route. Il les reconnaissait pour ce qu'ils étaient, une portion de son être, mais n'avait d'autre choix que de les regarder s'éloigner de part et d'autre de lui, sans parvenir à les rattraper. A les réunir. Pour ne pas demeurer incomplet.

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 5 août 2005_

Marine leva les yeux pour scruter les fenêtres du troisième étage. Aucune lumière. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard se fit-elle comme réflexion sardonique non sans jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. A peine minuit, allons donc !

Elle aurait pu arriver à une heure plus décente si tout ne s'était pas ligué contre elle, sitôt le seuil de son immeuble franchi. Station de métro en maintenance, taxis capricieux – _« Roissy ? Ah non ma petite dame, ça ne m'arrange vraiment pas, j'habite de l'autre côté ! »_ – grève des contrôleurs aériens, coup de chaleur d'un passager et bagage presque perdu. Presque, car ce dernier avait été retrouvé sur le tapis roulant localisé à l'exact opposé de celui qu'elle était censé surveiller, à l'autre bout du hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport Madrid-Barajas.

Elle se pencha pour en saisir les anses, d'un geste décidé. Pas question d'attendre le matin. Et puis, rien à voir avec une visite de courtoisie. Dans le cas contraire, on s'annonce. Ce qu'elle s'était bien gardée de faire. Résolument, elle monta les deux marches qui la séparaient de l'interphone. Gutierrez-Tejero. Son index resta enfoncée sur la touche jusqu'à ce que, deux longues minutes plus tard, une fenêtre ne s'ouvre au-dessus d'elle :

« Mais ça va pas, non ? Vous êtes malade ? »

Marine avait toujours été une élève assidue au Sanctuaire. Et puis les langues étrangères, elle aimait bien ça. Se démanchant le cou, elle aperçut un homme hirsute d'une cinquantaine d'années qui la toisait, l'air furieux, depuis le troisième étage.

« Je me suis trompée en sonnant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix contrite dans un espagnol impeccablement castillan.

— Non, mais si mon voisin ne vous répond pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas là ! Alors arrêtez ça tout de suite !

— Oh… » Et la jeune femme de raffermir encore un peu plus son index sur le bouton de l'interphone. « Mais il m'attend normalement – elle désigna son sac de voyage – et je ne connais pas la ville. Il va sûrement arriver.

— Arrêtez, je vous dis ! »

Dans la lueur jaunâtre du lampadaire, le visage de l'homme virait cramoisi tandis qu'il tâchait de maintenir son hurlement à un niveau sonore acceptable au regard de l'heure indue.

« Vous permettez que je l'attende à l'intérieur ? » Insista-t-elle, non sans un gracieux sourire et un battement de cil.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre ; déjà le chuintement caractéristique du déverrouillage de la porte vibrait dans sa main posée sur la poignée et sans attendre une nouvelle imprécation, elle s'engouffra dans le hall obscur.

La minuterie dura suffisamment pour qu'elle parvienne sur le palier du troisième. L'aspect général de l'ascenseur ne lui avait pas inspiré confiance : si c'était pour y rester coincée et se faire libérer par son généreux portier, merci bien.

Déchiffrant le nom de famille de Shura, écrit à la main d'une écriture serrée juste au-dessus de la sonnette, elle hésita. A priori, l'Espagnol n'était effectivement pas là. Jusqu'à quand ? Pas question de poireauter dans cet immeuble miteux en tout cas, et elle avait eu son compte de la station debout pour la journée. La plante de ses pieds se rappelant à son bon souvenir, elle ôta d'une main ses escarpins, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Personne.

Une auréole argentée s'agrandit autour de son poing fermé posé tout contre la serrure. Il n'y eut aucun bruit. A peine un soupir lorsque le système acheva de fondre, lui permettant de pousser la porte en silence vers l'intérieur. Qu'elle referma derrière elle.

Bien qu'apparemment plongé dans l'obscurité depuis l'extérieur, l'appartement se dévoilait sous la lumière des candélabres plantés à intervalles réguliers dans la rue en contrebas. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. Certes, l'éclairage demeurait suffisamment chiche pour qu'elle ne puisse distinguer tous les détails mais il lui permit de progresser sans risquer de se cogner dans un meuble quelconque.

D'ailleurs, le mot était juste : cet intérieur lui apparaissait d'un ordinaire confondant, en sus de son côté vieillot. Jusqu'à l'odeur. Cela sentait le renfermé se rendit-elle compte : les lieux n'avaient pas dû être aérés depuis quelques jours. Sans compter que… Elle plissa le nez. Un relent sous-jacent de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier lui piquait les narines.

Les sourcils froncés, elle pivota sur elle-même à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Un instant, elle avait caressé l'idée d'attendre tranquillement l'occupant des lieux, tapie dans la pénombre, mais les dieux seuls savaient combien de temps elle allait devoir patienter. Aussi, quitte à choisir, elle préférait le confort d'un fauteuil et d'une lecture, quelle qu'elle soit, à l'effet de surprise. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas bien ce qu'une telle mise en scène pourrait lui conférer comme avantage du moment qu'elle réussissait à maintenir le niveau de son cosmos suffisamment bas pour ne pas être repérée à des kilomètres.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous l'effet de la lumière jaune et crue tombant du plafond, avant de s'accoutumer pour achever le tour du propriétaire. Décidément, ça ne donnait pas envie. Un profond soupir lui échappa ; si elle mettait de côté sa colère et sa frustration induits par les propos d'Angelo – ceux auxquels son esprit accordait une matérialité pour le moins dérangeante depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement - elle devait admettre que si la vie de Shura ressemblait à son intérieur, le Capricorne ne devait guère pavoiser.

Au moins c'était propre, comme elle put le constater en passant une main sur l'assise et les bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installa, d'abord du bout des fesses, puis en se renfonçant un peu plus confortablement. La nuit allait être longue. Saisissant un magazine sur la pile soigneusement rangée sous la table basse en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de prêter de nouveau attention à cette odeur non identifiée, mais sans cesse plus tenace. Son agacement grandissait au fur et à mesure que lui échappait la nature sous-tendue par cette fragrance. Le malaise qu'elle engendrait était néanmoins bien identifiable, lui. Se redressant, elle glissa un coup d'œil en direction de la porte menant vraisemblablement à ce qui devait être une chambre. Celle-ci n'était pas complètement fermée, voire même tout à fait bancale comme elle le réalisa en avisant les gonds partiellement arrachés du mur. La question de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état ne fit que lui traverser l'esprit, aussitôt chassée par une soudaine évidence : l'odeur en provenait.

Debout devant la porte, elle ne balança pas plus longtemps toutefois. Ce n'était plus sa volonté propre qui la faisait agir mais bien ce remugle entêtant, écho d'un souvenir issu d'une mémoire sans âge dont elle était dépositaire en tant qu'être humain. Et lorsqu'elle s'avança dans la pièce obscurcie par les rideaux, ses pieds nus foulant la moquette étrangement humide – _poisseuse_ – elle sut.

Du sang.

Frémissante, elle tâtonna contre le mur à sa droite, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts heurtent l'interrupteur. Que la lumière jaillisse. Qu'un cri ne s'étouffe dans sa gorge.

_Shura !_

Il n'était pas sorti. Son corps était allongé là, sur le côté du lit, bien droit, les jambes jointes. Son bras gauche, rougi, pendait jusqu'à effleurer le sol, l'autre était collé contre son flanc. D'écarlate étaient devenus les draps blancs sur lesquels il était étendu. De cire était son visage, d'ébène les mèches collées à ses joues. Et son absence. Criante.

Ravalant son souffle, elle demeura figée. Entre ses orteils, le sang s'insinuait sans qu'elle n'en ait cure. Les yeux dilatés, elle contemplait le corps du Capricorne dont elle ne percevait pas la moindre vibration de cosmos. Ce vide était plus saisissant que l'absence de vie elle-même. La moindre étincelle, le moindre soubresaut, et elle aurait pu deviner sa présence. Mais _ça _!

Pourtant il était encore là, quelque part. Elle aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer d'où elle tenait une telle conviction, néanmoins elle n'avait pas le moindre doute. Les fonctions vitales de l'être physique étaient en passe de s'arrêter. Son esprit avait déjà entamé le chemin sans retour. Jusqu'à son aura, vidée, desséchée, qui l'avait déserté. Il restait peut-être quelques minutes, quelques secondes avant que l'Espagnol ne bascule du côté dont on ne revient jamais.

Une parcelle de temps minuscule qui parut à Marine se muer en une éternité. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un choix s'offrait à elle. Elle avait l'opportunité de retrouver le fil d'une existence – la sienne – que rien n'aurait dû distordre. Ou bien d'en tresser un autre, un nouveau, qu'elle était incapable d'appréhender tant il la terrifiait. Un choix. Une erreur. _Mais laquelle ?_

Rien ne troublait le silence de la chambre. Jusqu'au monde extérieur dont le souffle demeurait suspendu à un geste qu'elle pourrait faire. Qu'elle pourrait _ne pas_ faire. Le temps s'étira encore un peu plus le long de ses pensées parties à la poursuite d'un futur multiple construit sur des briques immatérielles, constituées de "si" et de "mais" sans autre consistance. Elle était au cœur de cette multitude de possibilités tournoyant autour d'elle toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à l'étourdir.

Elle ferma les yeux. Les battements de son cœur affolé se calmèrent. Elle se recentrait. Sa propre vie et sa liberté si précieuse : quelle valeur avaient-elles sans lui ? Sans Angelo ? Aucune. Elle avait beau chercher parmi tous ces avenirs rendus possibles par son immobilisme, même les plus rassurants, l'absence du Cancer en demeurait le dénominateur commun. Contre toute logique. L'idée d'une telle perte lui glaça les entrailles et la précipita derechef dans le vide. D'autres alternatives ? Oh, elle les concevait, mais dès qu'elle manifestait le besoin de se les approprier, elles se dérobaient hors de sa portée. Il ne lui était pas permis de savoir. Tout juste de deviner et encore : pour ce faire, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait la capacité de comprendre.

La frustration vit ses poings se serrer et des larmes d'impuissance perler entre ses cils clos. En cet instant, elle était seule maîtresse à bord d'un navire dont elle devait maintenir le cap vers une destination inconnue.

La voix du Cancer résonna dans ses souvenirs. Les intonations à la fois graves et vibrantes de la vérité qu'il lui avait livrée. Toute la tension dans ses mots, dans son corps, dans son esprit. Elle revit son visage, et la lutte qu'il menait contre ses espoirs, ses angoisses et ce lien, ce lien dont il ne voulait se défaire. Ne _pouvait _se défaire. Elle avait su que l'homme face à elle cette nuit-là avait gagné une intégrité que lui-même avait toujours ignorée.

Et c'était de _cet _homme-là dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

* * *

Les dernières ombres n'avaient pas résisté. L'aura argentée de l'Aigle les avait repoussées sans leur laisser la moindre échappatoire. A genoux sur le matelas imbibé de sang, penchée sur le corps inerte, Marine ne se préoccupait pas d'y déceler une dernière étincelle de vie : toute son attention était dirigée sur les longues et profondes estafilades à l'intérieur des bras du Capricorne. La paume de sa main à quelques millimètres au-dessus des chairs ouvertes, elle cautérisait les plaies tout en tâchant d'ignorer l'odeur âcre de la peau brûlée.

Peu à peu, le sang cessa de couler. Sans que cela ne la renseigne sur la quantité perdue par l'Espagnol. Beaucoup, jugea-t-elle néanmoins, quelque peu accablée en contemplant l'étendue du désastre. Elle chercha son pouls, sans succès. Sa conviction suivit le même chemin des abonnés absents, tandis que le visage livide demeurait inerte en dépit des claques qu'elle lui assénait. Toutefois, la certitude que l'homme percevait sa présence se renforçait. L'effet de son cosmos déployé, peut-être ? Elle se mordit les lèvres une seconde avant de l'intensifier. Effleurer le septième sens qu'elle se savait posséder depuis toujours pouvait induire une réaction chez le chevalier d'or face à ce qu'il reconnaîtrait comme une part de lui-même. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Ce faisant, les réminiscences du précédent solstice d'été s'imposèrent à ses pensées. Elle n'avait agi que dans le seul intérêt d'Angelo avait-elle soutenu mordicus à chacun pour justifier son intervention ce jour-là. Peu lui importait les autres, ou le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait crue ainsi qu'en avaient attesté leurs sourires complices et leurs remerciements. Au bout du compte, oui, elle l'admettait, de mauvaise grâce et jamais à haute voix : elle avait mis de côté ses intérêts personnels. Pour une fois.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle recommençait. Elle sauvait quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas pour elle. Pire encore : elle ramenait – ou du moins essayait – à la vie un être dont la simple existence risquait de détruire la sienne. Les raisons de ce geste trouvaient cependant leurs fondements là où elle les avait déjà extirpées un an plus tôt: son amour pour Angelo. Et cette fois se promit-elle, pas question que cette justification soit remise en cause. Parce que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle…

Progressivement l'argent s'orna de reflets dorés, de cette même teinte chaude et rassurante caractérisant les cosmos de la garde rapprochée du Sanctuaire. Son corps la brûlait nota-t-elle avec un détachement qui effraya la part consciente de son esprit. Si les réflexes étaient toujours là, l'absence d'entraînement ne l'aidait pas à y opposer la résistance physique nécessaire. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Ce fut comme un tintement. Si lointain qu'elle douta de l'avoir véritablement perçu. Néanmoins, il résonna de nouveau, à peine plus fort mais enfin, bien présent. Une note, une simple note dont l'harmonie finit par s'accorder avec les vibrations du cosmos déployé.

Cela suffirait.

Cela devrait suffire de toute manière, s'admonesta-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, avant que son corps ne s'affaisse au pied du lit tel une poupée de chiffons abandonnée.

* * *

[1] Dans UDC, quelques jours avant l'affrontement final, Aioros a infligé une correction à Milo en vue de lui remettre les idées en place et le rappeler à ses devoirs.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 20/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur**: Tout d'abord merci à toi, Rainbow eyes, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise (et si tu as un compte, je te répondrai volontiers en détail). Ensuite... Mazette, entre sa version initiale et sa mise en ligne, ce chapitre a pris quasi 1200 mots de plus! Les "joies" et les "bonheurs" des scribouillages dans le cadre du Nano, qu'il faut inévitablement reprendre pour les rendre décents. Bref, il est possible que d'autres samedis sautent si je me rends compte que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire toutes les corrections nécessaires dans l'intervalle. N'hésitez pas à vérifier mon profil le cas échéant et en attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 6 août 2005_

Une main gigantesque lui enserrait la tête tout entière. Elle allait le broyer. Déjà ses doigts puissants vrillaient ses tempes, déformaient son crâne inexplicablement malléable comme pour en extirper le contenu. Il aurait dû ressentir de la douleur ; il se situait déjà au-delà de la limite de ce qu'il aurait pu désigner comme tel. Son être lui était arraché. Son âme. Aucun hurlement ne vint cependant. La béance venait d'annihiler jusqu'à l'essence du son. Cauchemar ? Ses mains se portèrent à sa tête, ou du moins crurent le faire. Afin de se dégager de l'emprise. D'essayer. Ou à tout le moins, de se débattre. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Permis ? L'absolu du vide le submergea. Lutter contre ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pourtant... Pourtant ! Il en était capable. Ce n'était qu'un rien, quelque part, mais qui grandissait, s'enflait. Et l'appelait.

Tout à coup, sans effort mais avec une autorité implacable, l'étreinte monstrueuse le souleva d'un seul tenant. Puis le rejeta avec violence... au sol ?

En effet. Et ce fut contre les dalles de pierre de sa chambre qu'Angelo ouvrit tout à coup les yeux, le corps interjeté hors du lit, ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps en bataille et les cervicales tordues.

Une imprécation indistincte lui échappa lorsque sa joue râpa la pierre et son genou cogna le sol avec rudesse, alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Secoué, il demeura quelques instants à quatre pattes, agitant la tête pour tâcher de se rappeler le lieu, le jour et l'heure, avant de basculer lourdement en arrière, le dos contre un montant du lit.

C'était quoi, ça ? Il aurait pourtant dû en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps : ses cauchemars n'imprimaient jamais assez longtemps ses méninges pour qu'il soit en mesure de s'en rappeler avec précision. Néanmoins, ils laissaient toujours dans leur sillage un fatras de sensations indistinctes, rivalisant entre le malsain et le glauque. Or, dans le cas présent, tout achevait déjà de s'effilocher. Très vite. Trop vite. A peine si un imperceptible goût métallique lui demeurait, guère différent de celui d'un réveil trop matinal.

Un coup d'œil en direction des persiennes le renseigna : c'était l'aube. Une aube très jeune s'il en croyait la pâleur des raies de lumière striant les murs. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un putain de rêve qu'il ne pourrait même pas tenter d'analyser en l'occurrence tant il lui avait échappé. Un rêve qui ne justifiait pas le sacrifice de ses quelques heures manquantes de sommeil. Alors pourquoi, en dépit de son large bâillement, ne parvenait-il pas à se convaincre de remonter sur son pieu ?

* * *

_Porca miseria __! [__1]_

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Que Saga fasse reconstruire son temple, très bien. Qu'il lui trouve des meubles pour remplacer ceux qui n'avaient pas résisté, parfait. Mais qu'il lui fournisse une nouvelle cafetière sans le consulter au préalable ? Très. Mauvaise. Idée. Cette _chose_ avait fonctionné à peine quelques mois. Et encore, pour le peu qu'il avait été présent au Sanctuaire depuis un an, elle pouvait tout bonnement être considérée comme neuve. Et voilà que déjà le circuit d'eau chaude tombait en carafe.

Tout en marmonnant contre l'incurie popale en matière de compétences essentielles telles que choisir un percolateur par exemple, il enfila ce qui lui tombait sous la main – un vieux jogging à la couleur douteuse, un tee-shirt gris d'avoir été trop blanc dans une vie antérieure et une paire de baskets informe – avant de sortir et de se diriger vers l'entrée des souterrains. Les marches, c'était hors de question ronchonna-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'il progressait dans l'étroit boyau calcaire en direction du palais. Sans raison particulière, il ne s'en sentait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Non que son enthousiasme à l'idée de les gravir fut débordant en temps normal mais cette consigne-là, il essayait en règle générale de la respecter. Saga n'avait jamais goûté l'usage excessif de ce réseau de raccourcis. Pour des raisons de sécurité, arguait l'Antinaïkos ; Angelo avait toujours soupçonné un vague relent de culpabilité sous-jacent à cette raison officielle. Il était des accès au Mont Etoilé qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop questionner.

En l'occurrence, l'épuisement de l'Italien était manifeste et de nouveau il s'interrogea sur son cauchemar, sans plus de succès, son esprit lui refusant le moindre effort. Pourtant, il avait pioncé, il en était sûr et certain. Il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi... crevé.

A tous les coups, son rêve avait été particulièrement tordu. Pour l'extirper de son lit de cette manière. Pour se faire oublier avec une telle facilité. Quelque part, il aurait dû s'en satisfaire, lui qui depuis toujours – ou quasi – devait composer avec les expériences fort peu riantes de sa cervelle soit-disant au repos. Or, dans le cas présent, il aurait voulu s'en souvenir. Pour de bon. Et avec tous les détails s'il vous plaît.

Shura se foutrait bien de sa gueule s'il le voyait batailler de la sorte. S'immobilisant au sortir du passage souterrain, au pied du palais silencieux, il esquissa un sourire à cette idée. Le Capricorne moquerait son insatisfaction chronique, masquant derrière son ton goguenard cette espèce de sollicitude qu'il lui avait toujours témoignée lorsqu'il était témoin de ses rêves. Le manque le gifla alors avec une telle violence que son pas amorcé sur la première marche se figea. Jamais encore il ne l'avait perçu avec cette acuité.

_Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café._

* * *

« Déjà debout ?

– J'allais te faire la même remarque. »

Le Cancer s'était immobilisé sur le seuil des cuisines, avisant une Rachel juchée sur un tabouret et tournée dans sa direction.

« Cette saloperie de cafetière est tombée en panne, marmonna-t-il tout en fourrageant dans sa chevelure hirsute. Alors tu diras à ce qui te sert de mec de plus se mêler de choses qui le dépassent et de me laisser m'occuper de mes propres affaires la prochaine fois.

— Tu le lui diras toi-même. Tiens – la jeune femme lui désigna le bout du comptoir – je l'ai déjà préparé, le café. »

Les lèvres pincées, l'Italien huma l'arôme avec circonspection avant de se servir non sans un soupir résigné. Il ferait avec. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Se hissant sur un autre tabouret en face de Rachel, il repoussa le sucrier d'un geste négligent et prit le temps d'avaler quelques gorgées brûlantes avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Hum ? »

Pas de doute, elle avait l'air aussi bien réveillée que lui. Noués à la hâte, ses longs cheveux gris retombaient emmêlés autour de son visage, conférant à ce dernier un paquet d'années supplémentaires qu'il n'était pas censé arborer. Quant à la clarté habituelle de son regard, elle cédait le pas à une ombre indéfinissable creusée sous les yeux fatigués.

« Mauvais réveil, répondit-elle au bout d'un instant.

— Marrant. Moi aussi. »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Silencieux. Interrogateurs. Méfiants. Redoutant de lire chez l'autre une réponse inappropriée. De celles que personne ne veut connaître tout en se sachant incapable de demeurer dans l'ignorance. L'absence de tout en lieu et place du moindre souvenir de son rêve revint tarauder le Cancer et eut-il souhaité de toutes ses forces ne pas s'en rendre compte, l'éclair furtif de compréhension dans le regard de la Dothrakis ne lui fut cependant pas épargné.

Désignant du menton le poignet gauche de son interlocutrice, il posa la question que tout en lui lui hurlait de ne surtout pas poser :

« C'est normal ?

— Non. »

La peau de la jeune femme était enflammée autour de l'or enchâssé dans la chair. Rouge et enflée, elle semblait douloureuse. Pourtant, en dehors des cernes sous ses yeux, Rachel demeurait impavide, son regard fixé sur le Cancer. Ce dernier eut froid tout à coup.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le Domaine Sacré. Les autres. Ses camarades eux aussi étaient éveillés. Tous. Il percevait leur présence inquiète à la lisière de ses pensées, ou du chaos informe qui en tenait lieu. Hésitants, ils demeuraient en retrait dans l'attente d'une réponse censée être détenue par leur pair. Leur angoisse diffuse le frappa. Parce qu'elle résonnait soudain avec son insaisissable cauchemar.

Le regard las de la Dothrakis acheva de le glacer. Il venait enfin de coller un nom à ce que sa cervelle s'était empressée d'oublier : la perte.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Je n'en sais strictement rien. La douleur m'a réveillée, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle signifie.

— Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

— Parce que c'est nécessaire, peut-être ? »

Angelo demeura muet un moment, tandis que la chaleur de la tasse entre ses mains se diffusait à ses mains gelées. Il finit par secouer la tête :

« Non… Non. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, je l'aurais deviné. _Tu _l'aurais deviné. Tu l'aurais _su_. C'est juste…

— Tu devrais peut-être lui passer un coup de fil. »

Ce fut comme un bruissement. Les cosmos de leurs camarades s'ébrouèrent dans une même seconde pour appuyer la suggestion pourtant neutre de Rachel. A l'inverse de la jeune femme, certains parmi les chevaliers d'or peinaient à masquer leur fébrilité. Leur incompréhension aussi devant l'absence criante de réaction de la part du Cancer. _Quoi ! _Eut-il tout à coup envie de leur crier. Qu'étaient-il en train d'imaginer, de craindre ? _Shura va bien. Il va bien ! _Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, cette bande de dépressifs, qu'Angelo ne saurait pas, lui, mieux que tout le monde, ce qu'il en était de Shura ? Un ricanement menaça de ponctuer de telles pensées avant de s'étioler dans un frisson incontrôlé. Tout au fond de lui, l'envie de rire avait disparu.

Un coup d'œil en direction de Rachel, toujours silencieuse et semblant l'attendre, acheva de le déstabiliser. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler, en avait-elle la connaissance ? Elle donnait pourtant l'air d'être persuadée qu'il savait. A vrai dire, nul once de doute ne ternissait son air attentif. Et dans le même temps, rien en elle, à l'exception de ce satané bracelet dont les reflets ternis semblaient le narguer, ne témoignait de cette peur irrationnelle qu'il avait lui-même expérimentée quelques semaines plus tôt.

Alors il fut tenté. Cela aurait été si simple. Si rassurant. Mais se rassurer de quoi, grands dieux ?

D'accord, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un simple cauchemar. Là-bas, en Espagne, quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose d'assez conséquent pour avoir imprimé les consciences et les alerter. Pour l'alerter, _lui_. Et ? Il n'en minimisait pas la portée, cependant tout son être lui disait que l'impression était fausse. Qu'elle était _devenue _fausse.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tout à coup, et le sommeil amputé revint se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Sous l'effet de la détente soudaine de tout son corps, il aurait pu s'endormir, là, maintenant. L'épuisement déjà éprouvé n'était plus tout à fait le même à présent ; cette fois, l'intégralité de son être aspirait à un repos salvateur, bien différent de ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une fuite.

Ce soulagement mal taillé aux entournures, il le reconnaissait. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, consécutif à cette saleté de peur que les bons soins de Mü avaient repoussée en ramenant Shura cette fois-là, cette fois que le Capricorne avait qualifiée _d'erreur._

Oui, l'Espagnol était en vie, Angelo en était sûr et certain. Dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas persuadé de n'être ne serait-ce qu'en capacité de respirer.

Face à lui, Rachel se détendit. Ramenant sa main droite sur son poignet enflammé elle l'en recouvrit, masquant aux yeux du Cancer ce qui n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte. Du moins, ce fut ainsi que tous deux qualifièrent de concert et en silence l'objet de leurs préoccupations. Une décision commune qu'il partagèrent aussitôt avec leurs compagnons au travers de leurs cosmos en phase. Pour les tranquilliser. _Tout va bien_. _Ne vous inquiétez pas._ Les uns se retirèrent, rassurés. D'autres s'attardèrent, encore en proie à un doute qu'Angelo refusa de considérer, que Rachel apaisa avec une patience que l'Italien ne lui connaissait pas, avant de comprendre que de la sorte elle reconstituait une intimité entre le Cancer et elle. _Allons bon, _protesta-t-il in petto au souvenir de l'épreuve Milo, avant de réaliser, fataliste, qu'au regard de la situation parler pourrait bien lui être d'une certaine utilité.

« Je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis que je suis ici, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Je croyais que tu étais censé rester en contact avec lui ? » La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Rachel l'observait, non sans scepticisme.

« Je ne suis pas _censé _être là. Pas sans Marine en tout cas. »

Évidemment.

Réprimant un soupir, la jeune femme se redressa sur son siège au souvenir du récit de Saga. La décision de Shura, les raisons invoquées, et tout le reste. Le Capricorne avait réussi son coup, du moins le croyait-il, en persuadant son alter ego de retourner vers la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Et il n'était guère difficile de deviner qu'Angelo avait accepté uniquement pour respecter la volonté de l'Espagnol, en dépit de la situation difficile de ce dernier. Pour ne pas détruire ses derniers lambeaux d'honneur et de fierté.

Or le Cancer n'avait pas été à la hauteur des attentes de Shura. Et il en avait pleinement conscience.

« Il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait, grommela Angelo. Qu'il reconstruirait ce qui peut l'être. Et il avait l'air bien la dernière fois que je l'ai eu.

— Et toi, tu as tout dit à Marine. » L'Italien fusilla du regard la Dothrakis laquelle lui retourna un sourire ironique.

« Mentir, c'est pas mon truc, finit-il par admettre d'un ton rogue. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Il va me pourrir quand il va savoir ça.

— Et depuis quand tu te laisses faire ?

— Tu as raison, c'était beaucoup plus simple quand je massacrais la gueule des gens. A l'occasion, faudra que j'y repense.

— Tu sais très bien ce que…

— Oui, j'ai compris. » Il avait levé une main en signe d'excuse. « Il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas faire, en fait.

— Aimer deux personnes à la fois n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Bizarrement, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

— Ce n'est plus de l'assurance à ce stade, c'est de l'arrogance, dis-moi ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, écho de leur vieille complicité. Angelo ne s'étonnait même pas d'avoir avoué tout haut devant la jeune femme ce qu'au final, il savait depuis trop longtemps à présent. Il n'en éprouvait pas de gêne. Il n'en éprouverait jamais aucune dorénavant.

Ses traits, habituellement durs, étaient cependant empreints d'une tristesse diffuse lorsqu'il reprit :

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. Je fais du mal autour de moi. Je fais du mal à Marine. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai besoin d'elle, Rachel. Vraiment.

— Comme tu as besoin de Shura. Même contre sa volonté. »

Le Cancer dévisagea la femme en face de lui. Elle parlait en connaissance de cause, elle dont le compagnon avait rejeté sa gémellité pendant des années avant de l'accepter enfin parce qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans. Parce qu'il se détruisait. Elle avait admis cette situation sans jamais donner l'impression qu'elle en était dérangée, ou blessée. Thétis réagissait de la même manière, exactement, avec Kanon. Mais toutes les deux partageaient avec leurs compagnons respectifs ce que l'Italien ne pourrait jamais éprouver avec Marine : l'or du septième sens, cette dimension de son être, ce prolongement de lui-même que seul un de ses semblables était en mesure d'appréhender.

« C'est son combat. A elle. »

Pensivement, Rachel tournait une cuillère dans son café refroidi.

« Tu ne peux pas intervenir, ni l'orienter.

— De toute manière, je ferais comment ? Tu le sais, toi ? »

La Dothrakis se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse à cette question rhétorique avant de poursuivre :

« J'imagine qu'elle t'a demandé de faire un choix. Cela dit, au final c'est à elle qu'il appartient. Pas à toi.

— Tu en train de me dire que—

— Je suis en train de te dire que tu dois arrêter de te poser des questions. Au-delà du fait que c'est loin d'être ta spécialité, c'est de toute façon inutile parce que tu ne trouveras pas de réponse. Alors… »

Elle quitta son tabouret, ramenant derrière son oreille d'un geste absent quelques cheveux gris pour dégager son visage, rendu à la sérénité. Angelo constata que la rougeur autour de l'or sur son poignet s'était estompée.

« … Appelle-le. Et fais ce que tu estimes nécessaire. Dans ton intérêt, dans celui de Shura et dans celui de nous tous. »

* * *

_Madrid, Espagne, 7 août 2005_

« Tu t'es raté. »

Shura venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond coloré en jaune pisseux par la fumée de cigarettes. Il n'était pas sur son lit, et encore moins dans sa chambre comprit-t-il alors que sa nuque douloureuse pivotait sur l'accoudoir du canapé en direction de la voix.

Marine.

Elle l'observait par-dessus les feuillets de son journal, depuis le fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Sans parvenir vraiment à transpercer le silence épais des lieux, la radio chuintait en sourdine « Time of dying » [2], une soi-disant exclusivité tendant à tourner un peu trop en boucle depuis presque deux jours pour les nerfs de la Grecque. Une réaction du Capricorne aurait fort opportunément détourné son attention de cette litanie mais elle en fut pour ses frais : le visage de l'Espagnol demeura impavide. Seuls ses yeux, étroits, obscurs, éteints, semblaient faire cas de l'attention dont elle le gratifiait.

« Ton matelas est dans une benne, en bas. Je l'ai enveloppé avec ce que j'ai pu trouver avant de le jeter. Tu n'as plus de lit. Ni de draps. Quant à la moquette… » Elle haussa les épaules, et se tut.

La tête de l'Ibérique revint dans sa position initiale. Les bandages étaient immaculés autour de ses bras qu'il leva un instant devant ses yeux. Ses mains étaient libres, néanmoins ; il reposa ses poings serrés le long de ses cuisses, sur le sofa.

Marine en vit les jointures blanchies et la peau tendue sur les os soudain saillants. Shura concentrait ses dernières forces dans cette manifestation de rage froide et contrôlée et elle estima tout à coup plus prudent de se lever. Quitte à affronter la situation, elle préférait le faire debout.

Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle passait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et servait deux verres d'eau. Un pour elle et un pour lui, qu'elle lui tendit à bout de bras.

« Bois. Tu es complètement déshydraté. »

C'était vrai. Lorsqu'il se redressa assez pour porter le verre à ses lèvres sans le renverser, le tissu du divan brûla sa peau nue sous le plaid qui le couvrait et ses lèvres craquelées accueillirent l'eau fraîche telle une bénédiction. Néanmoins, tout en ayant une conscience aiguë de l'état lamentable de son corps, il agissait mécaniquement. Comme si chacun de ses mouvements demeurait indépendant de sa volonté propre. Après tout, un mort n'était pas censé exprimer la vie.

« Pourquoi ? »

Immobile, son verre à la main, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Toujours aucune lumière. Il ne la regardait pas ; il la traversait. Son être était au-delà du lieu et du temps. Seul son esprit le rattachait encore au moment présent, tout comme une dernière étincelle de cosmos l'avait relié à la vie.

La question, d'une simplicité confondante, recouvrait un trop-plein de réponses trop difficile à quantifier par la jeune femme . Et à qualifier pour la plupart d'entre elles. De toute manière, elle n'était pas là pour consentir à cet effort.

Évidemment, il voulait mourir. Elle percevait sa frustration coléreuse, son refus de la situation présente, son impuissance face à ce nouvel échec. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il considérait la décision qu'il avait prise – en son âme et conscience, elle en était certaine – et qu'on lui avait ôtée. Qu'_elle_ lui avait ôtée.

La mâchoire de l'Espagnol saillait, première vraie réaction humaine dans ce visage figé et taillé à la serpe. Les épaules se raidissaient progressivement, avant que la gauche ne se mette à tressauter. Une fois. Et les quelques couleurs qu'avaient repris ses traits disparurent sous l'effet de la douleur.

Indubitablement, le septième sens du chevalier d'or était entré en action : contre la volonté de son propriétaire, il oeuvrait en sous-main pour rétablir les fonctions altérées du corps meurtri, guérir les chairs, réparer les terminaisons nerveuses, accélérer le renouvellement sanguin. Il ne serait cependant pas capable d'assurer la réfaction des cicatrices sur les avant-bras du Capricorne. Une blessure infligée par Excalibur demeurait inaltérable. Tout comme les dégâts profonds infligés par cet arcane.

Angelo n'avait pas menti. Les stigmates étaient tels que la souffrance qu'ils infligeaient ne se mesurait qu'à l'aune de la force physique et surtout mentale de celui qui les endurait. Et Shura n'avait plus rien de cette force.

Echapper à ce supplice constituait en soi une raison fort acceptable au geste de l'Espagnol. Mais parce que le Cancer n'avait pas menti, Marine savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ceci dit, elle se fichait de connaître les autres. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

S'adossant au comptoir, elle croisa les bras et attendit. Que la crise passe. Si elle passait du reste, mais l'Aigle avait tout son temps. Elle était venue chercher des réponses, et ce serait là la seule justification que le Capricorne obtiendrait de sa part.

Il dut le comprendre, confronté au silence de la jeune femme. Alors, péniblement, il acheva de se redresser pour s'asseoir, la couverture tombant sur ses cuisses pour dévoiler son torse amaigri sur la moitié duquel dévalait une cicatrice violacée. Marine avait eu l'occasion de l'entrapercevoir, lorsqu'elle avait extirpé du lit souillé le corps de Shura pour le traîner jusqu'au canapé. Mais à présent, sous la lumière vive de midi tombant des hautes fenêtres, cette mutilation était une obscénité. A tel point que ce fut elle plutôt que le corps nu de l'Espagnol qui la fit se détourner :

« Va t'habiller. »

* * *

Lorsque Shura réapparut, il était douché et rasé. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui avait semblé à un tel point en dehors de toute réalité, que sa décision de se recomposer un visage humain la surprenait. Aucune résolution tangible n'était cependant visible dans son regard, toujours aussi sombre et hanté. Se pouvait-il qu'il considère la présence de Marine comme un sursis gênant ? Le visage de l'Aigle se durcit : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on conteste ses décisions, quand bien même elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elles soient les bonnes.

La haute silhouette vêtue de noir passa devant elle sans la regarder, pour aller piocher une cigarette dans le paquet à demi-ouvert posé sur la table basse. L'idée était mauvaise compte tenu de l'état général de l'Espagnol, mais il était clair qu'il s'en contrefoutait.

La voix grave et légèrement feutrée du Capricorne s'éleva en même temps que les premières volutes de fumée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Des explications.

— Tu n'es pas censée être ici.

— J'ai mis Angelo à la porte. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Shura eut un vacillement qui n'était pas à mettre sur le compte de sa faiblesse physique : elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il, lentement.

— Ça me paraît clair, non ? Il a pris ses affaires, son sac, et il est parti.

— Où ? »

Marine haussa les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il n'est pas ici en tout cas. »

Les yeux de l'Espagnol s'étrécirent. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La présence de Marine chez lui était éloquente. Des explications ? Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre, par tous les dieux, qu'elle ne sache pas déjà ?

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Ce n'est tout de même pas Angelo qui—

— Je suis passée au siège du journal. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne t'ont pas vu alors tu penses bien, donner ton adresse à une "vieille amie" ne leur a pas posé de problème.

— Une amie, hein…

— Tout mensonge est bon à prendre. »

Elle avait rétorqué froidement. Rien chez elle ne laissait transparaître ses sentiments si ce n'était le seul – et profond – mépris qu'elle affichait à son égard. Cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher, pas depuis le gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'était volontairement retranché. Et d'où il ne serait jamais sorti si elle ne l'en avait pas tiré.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

— Je te l'ai dit : je veux des explications. »

Elle mentait. Ou du moins ne disait pas toute la vérité, comme il put s'en rendre compte lorsque ses yeux se détournèrent de lui. S'il avait été en mesure de goûter l'ironie de la situation, il en aurait volontiers ricané : il se débarrassait de l'un pour voir l'autre débarquer et l'empêcher de mettre un terme à ce qui n'avait décidément que trop duré.

Toutefois, il n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un sourire :

« Ma mort aurait largement compensé comme réponse, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si tu y tiens tant que ça, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être te rendre ce service. Plus tard. Quand tu m'auras dit la vérité.

— Mais quelle vérité, bon sang ! Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus !

— Pourquoi tu m'as menti, par exemple. C'est un bon début, ça, non ? »

La voix de la jeune femme avait grimpé d'un ton. Rien de véritablement inquiétant, mais une colère contenue perçait sous ses paroles. Une colère somme toute légitime comme voulait bien l'admettre Shura. Son détachement lui permettait pour le moment de ne pas s'impliquer dans cette discussion forcément vouée à une impasse. Pour le moment.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, répondit-il non sans lassitude. Ce que je t'avais pro…

— Oh pitié, ta promesse, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as jetée aux orties, je me trompe ? Et, oui, tu m'as menti. Par omission, sans doute, mais le résultat est le même. Et tu as eu le culot de me demander ma confiance une nouvelle fois alors que… – elle se mordit les lèvres – … c'était déjà trop tard. »

Trop tard. Oui, et alors ? Justement, si elle l'avait laissé faire l'autre nuit, les choses seraient rentrées dans l'ordre. Peut-être aurait-il fallu du temps. Peut-être même des larmes. Ou de la haine. Mais la vie aurait repris son cours, aussi sûrement qu'un fleuve retrouve toujours son lit quelles que soient les contraintes qu'on lui impose. Son dernier acte utile. Celui dont elle lui avait dénié le droit de l'exercer.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Il est revenu vers toi. Il a retrouvé son équilibre. C'était ce dont…

— Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

Cette fois, le ton de Marine s'était nettement altéré. Comme si au contact d'une image, d'un souvenir, son aplomb avait commencé à se fissurer. Elle reprit, à voix basse :

« Je sais. Je suis au courant pour vos conversations nocturnes. J'ai tout entendu. »

S'il avait fallu une claque pour achever de ramener Shura sur le plancher de la réalité, celle-ci faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Il n'avait plus entendu la voix d'Angelo. Il n'avait plus été réveillé par une sonnerie, par son nom clignotant au cœur des ténèbres, par ses mots et ses silences, son souffle à la fois si proche et si lointain, ses mains imaginées sur son propre corps, ce plaisir qu'il faisait mine de recevoir mais qu'il s'octroyait à lui-même et qui les laissait tous deux pantelants et pourtant inassouvis. Et lui ne l'avait pas rappelé.

Oh, il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la scène. A appréhender la stupéfaction, puis la colère et enfin le chagrin qui s'étaient succédé dans le cœur de la femme en face de lui. A comprendre l'attitude d'Angelo, la vérité qu'il lui avait livrée, non sans quelques fards sans doute, mais derrière lesquels il était aisé de déceler tout ce qu'il avait tu.

Oui, il avait menti. Mais commençait tout juste à admettre à quel point.

Le mégot qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le brûla. Se rapprochant de la table, il l'écrasa au fond du cendrier, tandis que Marine reculait d'un pas pour maintenir la distance entre eux.

« Écoute, je… » Commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu :

« Ça a commencé quand, hein ? Quand il t'a rejoint, ici, à Madrid ? C'est ça ? Tu n'attendais que ça, je parie. Peut-être même que tu n'étais pas surpris, qui sait ? Après tout, tu le connais tellement bien ton "meilleur ami", tu savais qu'il se bouffait les sangs pour ton bras et tout le reste… »

La jeune femme s'était ramassée sur elle-même, les poings serrés. Les traits de son visage soudain livide s'étaient déformés autour de ses yeux agrandis et de ses lèvres devenues si fines qu'elles en disparaissaient presque. Ce n'était même plus de la fureur, non c'était quelque chose de plus incoercible encore, qui montait en elle et lui soulevait le cœur, qu'elle devait laisser sortir pour ne pas s'étouffer avec.

« Et puis, c'est tellement facile d'abuser de la culpabilité des autres ! Reprit-elle d'une voix grinçante sous le regard sombre de l'Espagnol. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi, tu m'entends ! Et toi, tu… Tu as pris ce qu'il t'offrait. Son amitié. Et tu en as fait ce tu en as voulu, ce que tu voulais depuis toujours. Parce que c'est ça, hein ?

— Non Marine, tu te trompes.

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! – Elle avait hurlé – Aurais-tu risqué ta vie comme tu l'as fait s'il n'avait été pour toi qu'un "ami" ? »

Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Tout comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses autres compagnons. Certes, peut-être que le centième d'hésitation qu'il n'avait pas eu pour Angelo l'aurait ralenti. Mais dans tous les cas, il aurait agi de la même manière.

Tristement, il contempla la jeune femme toute entière centrée sur sa propre souffrance :

« Ah il est beau, le fier chevalier du Capricorne, dont tout le monde louait le sens de la justice et le courage ! Et il est où le courage, là-dedans, quand il s'agit de choisir qui on sauve ? Quand on n'est pas foutu de tenir une promesse ? Quand on est incapable de résister à soi-même ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Shura. Un lâche pitoyable qui n'a toujours pensé qu'à son propre intérêt. »

Le Capricorne fit un pas en direction de Marine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Du sang perlait d'entre les poings serrés de l'Aigle. Ses ongles avaient entamé la paume de ses mains, mais elle n'avait cure de la douleur, au contraire ; elle ne faisait qu'aviver la violence dévalant dans ses veines :

« Et la preuve, c'est ton misérable suicide ! Là encore, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que tu l'aimes ? Mais si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu saurais ! Tu saurais que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, de _lui_ faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de monstre ! »

La gifle retentit sèchement, telle une corde qui claque dans un silence soudain saisissant. La tête de la jeune femme partit en arrière mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la redresser : déjà Shura l'entourait de ses bras. Il enveloppa les épaules fines, posa sa main sur la nuque de la Grecque et il la serra. Contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Marine. » Ses lèvres dans les boucles rousses, il murmura encore d'une voix brisée : « Tellement, tellement désolé…

— Il n'aurait pas… – ses sanglots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge – il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Tu… Tu l'aurais tué ! »

Les yeux de l'Espagnol se dilatèrent, sous l'effet des mots de l'Aigle cisaillant son cœur. Il… Il n'y avait pas pensé. Pas véritablement. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il se confronte aux souvenirs des semaines passées. Qu'il s'abandonne à leur flot. Qu'il se laisse emporter. L'entièreté de leurs êtres lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. La chaleur infinie de leurs étreintes. Le silence sous les mots échangés. La recherche permanente de l'autre endormi. Une présence, unique, ineffable. Tout cela, Shura savait qu'Angelo l'avait partagé avec la même intensité. Qu'il avait laissé ces moments marquer son corps et son âme. Aucun effacement n'était possible, ni aucun retour en arrière. Ce que lui-même ne pouvait supporter, l'autre ne le supporterait pas plus. Une déchirure blesse à jamais ce qui était un et un seul. Et tue.

Marine avait raison. Elle avait, totalement, entièrement raison. Elle ne pouvait ressentir mais en dépit de ce qu'elle affirmait, elle comprenait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait conscience, au fond, de ce qu'était l'unité d'un être. Oui, Shura avait toujours su qu'elle aimerait Angelo bien mieux que lui.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour.

— Non. »

Elle avait réussi à glisser ses mains entre leurs deux corps et les avait posées bien à plat sur la chemise noire du Capricorne. Elle releva vers lui des yeux rougis par le chagrin et la fatigue :

« C'est à lui qu'il faut que tu demandes ça, pas à moi. Parce que je ne te donnerai jamais l'absolution.

— Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau, mais sans velléité d'affrontement cette fois. Elle scruta ces iris perçants d'un noir entier du fond desquels la lumière avait tant de mal à émerger. Elle avait déjà remarqué, à peine un an plus tôt, à quel point ces yeux-là avaient été ternis par les épreuves. Ce qui faisait la force et les convictions du chevalier d'or s'était irrémédiablement enfui pour ne laisser en lieu et place que ruines et confusion.

Elle avait pensé, sans vraiment y réfléchir cependant, qu'une fois que le courant de la vie se serait de nouveau saisi de lui, il retrouverait une certaine forme de motivation, fut-elle différente de celle qui l'avait animé jusqu'ici.

Visiblement, il n'en était rien. Shura n'était plus qu'une coquille vide ballottée par une existence qui avait cessé d'être la sienne. Cette absence qu'elle avait perçue deux nuits plus tôt n'était pas la vie qui le quittait, mais plutôt le néant dans lequel il sombrait depuis des mois.

Et l'amour d'Angelo – son front se plissa à cette idée – n'avait pas suffi à ramener l'Espagnol à la surface. Il ne se noyait pas du fait de l'éloignement du Cancer, ni même de la souffrance physique aussi insupportable soit-elle, mais plutôt de la somme de ses échecs et la perte de l'homme entier qu'il était. Sa famille. Son identité. Son humanité.

« J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, finit-elle par répondre, doucement. Vraiment. Mais je n'en suis pas capable.

— Ce serait pourtant plus simple. Pour toi.

— C'est ce que je m'étais dit : te détester me faciliterait la vie. »

A présent tout à fait calme, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de l'Espagnol, mais laissa sa main sur son bras dont elle sentait les bandages sous ses doigts.

« Mais je me rends compte que ça ne résout rien. »

Elle n'avait pas abandonné son idée première comprit le Capricorne avec résignation. Non qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui répondre ; simplement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien exprimer.

« Tu ne peux pas me refuser ce droit. » Elle avait deviné le fil de ses pensées, à moins que son air à la fois ennuyé et passablement impuissant ait parlé pour lui.

« C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Mais avant, je veux que tu comprennes bien que tout ça, ce… – il secoua la tête – enfin, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. En temps normal.

— Justement. »

Un sourire lui échappa. Le premier depuis des jours. Il en fut tout surpris. Savait-il encore comment faire au moins ? Avisant Marine en face de lui, qui l'observait pensivement, il voulut l'effacer. Mais elle le lui rendit. Il demeurait ténu, une manière de sceller de la sorte une trêve par un plissement au coin des lèvres qu'il décida toutefois de considérer comme un encouragement.

« D'accord, mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais autant manger un morceau avant. »

Il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, mais son corps réclamait. Sa dépense d'énergie consentie pour se remettre sur pied en un temps record exigeait une contrepartie.

Marine hocha la tête, en un acquiescement silencieux. Partager un repas en contrepartie de réponses, ce n'était pas cher payé.

* * *

[1] « Misère ! » en langage « châtié », « Bordel de merde » ou tout autre équivalent en langage de tous les jours. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous préciser de quel langage on parle ici, hein.

[2] De Three Days Grace. Bon, en réalité, ce titre date de 2006 (album : One-X) mais on n'est pas à quatre ou cinq mois près. D'abord.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 21/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

_Madrid, Espagne, 7 août 2005 en fin de journée_

Le Sanctuaire. Angelo était au Sanctuaire.

Contemplant l'écran de son téléphone, Shura se demandait comment il avait pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une minute qu'il en soit autrement. Le Cancer avait tenté de le joindre la veille à trois reprises et l'indicatif grec en tête du numéro d'une des nombreuses lignes fixes du Domaine Sacré ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Son soulagement initial à l'idée de savoir son ami en sécurité auprès des leurs laissa néanmoins très vite place à la honte. Ces tentatives n'avaient rien d'une coïncidence. Ce que Marine avait extrapolé en mettant le Capricorne devant les conséquences de ses actes se confirmait. A des milliers de kilomètres de là, l'Italien l'avait _ressenti_. Jusqu'à quel point ? L'Espagnol frémit. Qu'avait-il imaginé, qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'il l'abandonnait ? Non !

_Ah bon ? Et tu appelles ça comment ?_

Sa conscience insidieuse le fit grincer des dents. Angelo n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Le seul à blâmer, c'était lui-même. Sa propre vie. Ou non-vie ce qui en tout état de cause n'était guère différent. Oui, il aimait le Cancer. Mais se raccrocher à cet amour pour justifier le prolongement de sa pitoyable existence ne cadrait pas avec ses convictions. Angelo valait mieux que ça, que ce rôle de Saint Bernard de seconde zone que la part la plus misérable de l'Espagnol serait tentée de lui faire jouer. Une fois encore l'amertume le mordit, pour lui rappeler combien tout aurait été incroyablement plus simple s'il avait repoussé l'Italien hors des limites du sursis qu'il s'était autorisé. S'il en avait trouvé le courage.

Les mots de Marine, impitoyables, valaient pour son effective lâcheté. Comme c'est commode une crise d'hystérie pour justifier une gifle quand au fond, ce sont les accusations qui deviennent insoutenables de tomber trop juste ! Et tous les deux avaient compris que le Capricorne s'en flagellait depuis trop longtemps pour supporter que qui que ce soit d'autre les lui jette à la figure.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé. Le pouce, qu'il maintenait au-dessus de la touche d'appel du répondeur, finit par s'enfoncer. Et la voix d'Angelo, éraillée, coula en lui, lui arrachant un frisson :

_« Shura, rappelle-moi. Je… J'espère que tout va bien. Je crois que tout va bien. Mais dis-le moi. S'il te plaît. »_

_« Ecoute… Non, c'est idiot. On avait dit qu'on ne se harcèlerait pas. Ok, que _je_ ne te harcèlerais pas. Si tu ne me rappelles pas, c'est que tout va bien. Pas de souci. »_

_« Je suis au Sanctuaire. Si tu ne me rappelles pas d'ici deux jours, je pars. Je te rejoins. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je… »_

Un bip strident succéda aux mots que l'Italien n'avaient pas prononcés, pour les laisser en suspend quelque part. Là où Shura pourrait aller les entendre par exemple. Là où Angelo pourrait les lui dire.

L'Espagnol ne voulait pas en écouter plus. Il avait trop souvent empêché son ami de les prononcer pour céder aujourd'hui face à ce qu'il considérait comme son dernier garde-fou. Sa dernière intégrité. Parce que le Cancer en souffrirait, et il n'en avait nul besoin. Non, définitivement, cet amour-là ne sauverait pas le Capricorne.

Reposant le téléphone sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Shura laissa son regard errer par-delà les toits de la ville écrasée de torpeur en dépit de l'heure avancée. Le soleil disparaissait derrière le sommet des immeubles et toute la chaleur emmagasinée au cours de la journée exsudait des murs, des trottoirs et de l'asphalte pour achever de rendre l'atmosphère encore un peu plus étouffante. Comme la plupart des capitales européennes, Madrid sombrait dans une profonde somnolence au mois d'août. La vie s'y arrêtait, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pour d'autres, pour lui, cette étape n'avait pas de lendemain.

Son front s'appuya contre la vitre. N'importe qui d'autre se serait félicité, confronté bon gré mal gré à la réalité de son propre geste, d'être finalement resté en vie. Oh, il n'en voulait pas à Marine à proprement parler, mais regrettait de devoir consumer ses dernières forces pour accomplir quelques pas supplémentaires qui ne le mèneraient jamais nulle part.

Il était fatigué. Pas assez toutefois pour le couper de toute sensation et cela allait le rendre dingue. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour chasser Angelo de ses pensées. N'importe quoi pour ne pas imaginer avec un réalisme effrayant ce que l'Italien avait éprouvé en croyant le Capricorne disparu, ne fut-ce l'espace que de quelques secondes. N'importe quoi, oui, pour ne pas être à l'origine d'une telle douleur.

Mais il aurait pu s'en douter ; pire, il l'avait toujours su. Le Cancer avait beau être infiniment doué pour masquer ses angoisses et ses peurs, trop souvent il avait baissé sa garde devant l'Espagnol. Sans même en avoir conscience la plupart du temps.

Shura se rappelait encore le poing encastré dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, désapprobation manifeste de l'Italien face au désespoir du Capricorne dont la sœur venait de se suicider. Il n'avait rien oublié non plus de leur dernière conversation avant le solstice d'été, de la panique du Cancer au cours de l'affrontement final quand il avait cru perdre l'Espagnol, de son acharnement à le joindre en début d'année, ou plus récemment de…

Shura ferma les yeux avec force, sans succès néanmoins : il n'avait pas vu le visage d'Angelo ce matin-là, mais son corps frissonnant contre le sien en dépit de l'eau brûlante ruisselant sur eux, sa voix – _« Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? » _– sa peine, tout avait hurlé en cet instant la peur du Cancer de perdre son ami. Et chacune de ses actions, chacun de ses mots n'avaient plus alors poursuivi qu'un unique objectif : que cela n'arrive pas.

Sans succès.

_S'il n'en meurt pas, il me haïra. _Étrangement, le Capricorne se sentait capable d'accepter cette idée. La haine est un bon moteur de survie. Et puis, nul doute que personne ne le laisserait agir si d'aventure Angelo envisageait des extrémités trop radicales.

Mais la haine… L'ancien Shura n'avait pas complètement disparu, au grand dam du Capricorne d'ailleurs. Ce fut lui qui protesta, lui qui tout au long de son existence et en dépit de certains actes répréhensibles, s'était ingénié à observer un code de conduite digne d'un chevalier d'or. Un code dont la haine pour autrui était absente car destructrice. Le Cancer n'avait-il pas déjà assez haï ? Si ce sentiment lui avait permis de surmonter les pires sévices, que lui avait-il apporté, réellement ? Rien, si ce n'était des repères biaisés, erronés dont le respect aveugle l'aurait mené droit dans le gouffre si Shura n'avait pas été là. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait pour cet ami ? Le seul être qui lui restait à aimer ?

Oh, il fallait que cela cesse ! Ramenant ses mains sur sa nuque, il y croisa les doigts et les serra. Fort. Arrêter de penser, voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il y était parvenu quelques jours plus tôt. Alors pourquoi n'en était-il soudain plus capable ?

* * *

« J'ai terminé. »

L'Espagnol sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Marine s'approcher. Les traits de la jeune femme accusèrent le coup devant le visage de Shura et elle comprit qu'elle venait de le surprendre dans une situation de faiblesse inédite de la part d'un homme tel que lui. Baissant les yeux, elle contempla une dernière fois le livre qu'elle tenait, sa couverture marronnasse et anonyme, avant de le tendre à son vis-à-vis :

« Tiens, je te le rends. »

En le récupérant, le Capricorne constata que la photo y était toujours, soigneusement replacée à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, dépassant légèrement des pages encore trop blanches. Son index glissa sur l'arrête du papier glacée mais il n'éprouva pas le besoin de la regarder. Il la connaissait par cœur, cette photo qu'il avait prise – volée serait plus juste – plus d'une année plus tôt : Angelo, l'air pensif, installé devant une Margarita sur le toit terrasse de l'hôtel Doña Maria de Séville. [1]

Marine s'était assise en silence sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais Shura la devina ébranlée. Elle n'en manifesta rien cependant, tandis qu'elle relevait les yeux dans sa direction :

« Tu es bien sûr de les avoir retranscrites jusqu'au bout, ces mémoires ? » [2]

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle répondit, non sans un soupir ironique :

« Parce que si c'est le cas, tu es encore plus à côté de tes pompes que je ne le croyais. »

A priori, la trêve décidée le matin touchait à sa fin. Derrière la moquerie, l'agressivité n'était pas absente.

« Comment, sachant que ce qui est écrit là – elle désigna le recueil demeuré entre les mains de l'Ibérique d'un index provocateur – as-tu pu vouloir te tuer ? Comment as-tu seulement pu y _penser _? Ce n'est même plus de l'inconscience à ce stade : c'est de la folie. »

Et elle verrouilla le regard obscur de l'Espagnol, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire. Le discours de la jeune femme n'avait rien de rhétorique : ses questions exigeaient une réponse, à la hauteur de son trouble maladroitement escamoté sous sa soudaine virulence.

Les mémoires de Bartolomeo du Scorpion brûlaient les doigts de Shura. Il aurait balancé l'ouvrage loin de lui en instant qu'il ne s'en serait senti que mieux, et se surprenait à se maudire d'avoir suggéré sa lecture à Marine. Le résultat était tout sauf celui escompté.

Ainsi qu'elle le lui avait précisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à l'issue de leur première altercation, elle était venue chercher des explications à une relation dont elle était incapable d'appréhender les fondements. Une relation qu'elle ne concevait pas.

Les tentatives laborieuses d'éclaircissement que l'Espagnol avait alors consenties s'étaient heurtés à un mur d'incompréhension. Il n'en avait pas été étonné, du reste : le cosmos de l'Aigle, aussi puissant fût-il, demeurait par trop incomplet pour lui permettre d'intégrer la compréhension du septième sens. De son absolu. Seuls ceux qui le possédaient, le maîtrisaient, étaient en capacité, pour l'exprimer, de dépasser l'insuffisance des mots à le qualifier. Bien sûr, Shura savait – et elle savait qu'il savait – que la Grecque le tutoyait, assez en tous les cas pour avoir sauvé le Sanctuaire un an plus tôt et l'avoir arraché à la mort, lui, pas plus tard que la veille. Mais ce sens si particulier ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, elle ne faisait que l'emprunter à la lisière de ses propres capacités. Il ne se livrerait jamais à elle.

Alors, non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Ce que ça faisait. De vivre chaque journée, chaque minute, chaque seconde avec une acuité telle que les sons, les couleurs, les odeurs, s'associaient et se distinguaient à la fois sur une palette complexe et incroyablement riche de sensations sans commune mesure avec celle accessible aux simples mortels. Cette sensibilité à l'environnement se répercutait sur la relation à l'Autre. D'aucuns qui auraient observé les chevaliers d'or auraient considéré certaines de leurs réactions parfois extrêmes, ou à tout le moins disproportionnées. Ce n'était pourtant là qu'entièreté des actes et des perceptions. Aucun faux-semblant, aucune dissimulation ne s'envisageait plus dès lors que les esprits, animés du septième sens, se touchaient pour communiquer jusqu'à l'indicible.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi, fut-ce à leur insu et en dépit de l'isolement factice au cœur duquel certains d'entre eux avaient cru pouvoir se réfugier pendant des années. Il avait fallu les Portes et les exigences de leurs fonctions pour réapprendre à vivre en harmonie avec ce don des dieux. Ils y étaient parvenus. Avec succès. Mais non sans conséquences.

Dans un certain sens pourtant, les mémoires de ce chevalier d'or du seizième siècle étaient susceptibles de rapprocher l'étranger de ce trésor. Bartolomeo, avec des mots simples et désarmants d'honnêteté, y avait retranscrit ses impressions, ses sentiments, ses joies et peines. Nul ne pouvait lire ce témoignage du passé sans en être touché. Parce qu'il faisait écho à ce que tout être humain gardait au fond de lui, sans oser s'y pencher de peur de s'y découvrir soi-même.

Shura savait que Marine assumait son passé et ses actes sans s'atermoyer. Dotée d'un grand sens pratique, cette femme s'était montrée assez intelligente pour passer outre toute un pan de son existence en se raccrochant à une réalité tangible. Les discours fumeux et autres justifications hasardeuses n'avaient pas la moindre chance de franchir la barrière de son pragmatisme exacerbé. Aussi Shura avait-il considéré que la seule façon de lui faire prendre conscience de cette dimension propre à Angelo et à lui-même résidait dans la lecture de ce journal intime. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant. Marine réagissait en parfait accord avec elle-même : en extirpant de ce récit l'écho le plus réaliste possible de la situation actuelle.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Insista-t-elle devant l'absence de réponse de l'Espagnol, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Elle avait utilisé le temps du présent à dessein ; le regard qu'il lui retourna confirma ses craintes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ? – Sa voix s'était radoucie – C'est ça ? Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ?

— Marine, je… »

Il perdait pied, il le sentait, et se contemplait, impuissant, en train de partir à la dérive. Il avait pris une décision. Depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait véritablement conscience. Elle s'imposait à lui, peu importait l'horizon vers lequel il se tournait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas d'autre choix, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. De fait, il ne lui restait plus que _ce _courage-là. Voulait-elle donc lui ôter ce dernier honneur ?

Elle s'était levée pour lui faire face. En dépit de leur différence de taille, elle donnait l'impression d'être à sa hauteur, voire même de le surplomber.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Shura – et elle posa sa main bien à plat sur la couverture de l'ouvrage posé sur le guéridon à côté d'eux – Ta vie… Tu ne peux pas en disposer comme tu l'entends. Elle ne t'appartient plus. »

Chercher à se dérober était inutile. Elle le scrutait avec une intensité telle qu'il avait l'impression de la voir fouiller son âme de fond en comble à la recherche de ce qui aurait dû s'y trouver. De ce qui s'y trouvait, forcément. La résolution dans son regard et dans sa voix n'admettait aucune autre alternative.

Il eut un haut-le-corps. _Je suis un être humain ! _Eut-il soudain envie de lui asséner. L'avait-elle déjà oublié ? Ils avaient vaincu les Portes grâce à cette humanité, et sauvé leurs semblables malgré leurs errances et leurs erreurs. A ce titre, l'individu unique qu'il était avait la possibilité de disposer de lui-même à sa guise.

Le récit de Bartolomeo appartenait à une autre époque. S'il ne niait pas avoir été remué par l'histoire de ce lointain alter ego, Shura ne s'était cependant pas reconnu dans la grandiloquence et le fanatisme jusqu'au-boutiste dont faisait preuve l'ancien Scorpion. Parce que cette attitude n'était pas compatible avec le Sanctuaire d'aujourd'hui. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient reconstruit, ensemble. Des traditions, ils avaient fait table rase d'un commun accord. L'abnégation, l'aveuglement n'avaient plus cours. Des chevaliers d'or ? Certes. Mais avant tout des hommes et des femmes. Dans le respect des convictions et des existences de chacun. Un respect qui lui donnait aujourd'hui le droit de disposer de la sienne comme il l'entendait.

Tout cela, il s'apprêtait à le déverser aux pieds de la jeune femme sans même se préoccuper de sa réaction quand il prit conscience de l'absurdité de la démarche. Voire même de son ridicule. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il n'était pas un petit garçon grondé pour ses bêtises en train de discuter pour adoucir son châtiment, bon sang !

Aussi, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix coupante :

« De cela, j'en suis le seul juge.

— En es-tu bien certain ? »

Elle avait saisi par le poignet l'un de ses bras bandés et forçait déjà celui-ci à pivoter, ignorant le mouvement de recul involontaire du Capricorne :

« Une personne possède déjà ta vie : moi.

— Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

— Et moi, je t'ai pris ton droit de mourir ! »

Aussi tendus l'un que l'autre, ils se dévisageaient, sur le qui-vive. Même sans septième sens en commun, leurs éducations n'en demeuraient pas moins similaires. Ce que lui jetait Marine à la figure, l'Espagnol ne pouvait le renier. Le droit de vie et de mort était partie prenante de leur bagage culturel aussi sûrement que les techniques de combat, la maîtrise du cosmos et la Méditerranée.

« Et donc ? Grinça-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Donc, si tu veux mourir, je suis la seule à pouvoir satisfaire ta demande. Et je ne le ferai pas. »

D'un geste brusque il rejeta la main de la jeune femme loin de lui, et se détourna. Le chevalier d'or se serait incliné devant cette règle impossible à bafouer. Mais ce qui en restait, un Capricorne amputé de sa force et de son arme, n'en avait cure. Qu'elle y croie, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Lui ne dépendrait pas du bon vouloir d'autrui pour en finir avec cette mascarade. Il persistait et signait : quelles que soient les conséquences, elles seraient toujours plus supportables que sa survie. Avoir mal une bonne fois pour toutes et passer à autre chose, voilà la solution. Oui, ils souffriraient. Tous, Angelo. Et après ? Ils ne seraient pas les témoins de sa déchéance. Ils n'auraient pas à en éprouver de la culpabilité. Ils n'auraient pas à subir son désespoir permanent, sa peine infinie, son incapacité à vivre, tout simplement. Imposer cela à autrui… Oui, plutôt mourir.

Les traits de l'Espagnol avaient viré à l'orage et Marine secoua la tête, consternée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : certes, elle n'avait guère côtoyé Shura au cours de ses années passées au Sanctuaire, mais elle en connaissait la droiture et l'inflexibilité. Or, si la droiture n'avait mené le Capricorne nulle part, l'inflexibilité, elle, ne s'en laissait pas compter. Cette qualité-là avait perduré, non pas pour le meilleur, mais bien pour le pire.

_Bon sang… Comment peut-on être aussi buté ?_

Elle avait entendu parler de ce livre. L'avait même vu, avec une couverture identique, abandonné au beau milieu des affaires d'Angelo. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas ouvert en sa présence ; elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'avait jamais ouvert, tout court. Après tout, il en connaissait le contenu mieux que quiconque, lui qui l'avait traduit. Il s'était contenté d'expliquer à la jeune femme de quoi il retournait "en gros", sans s'appesantir sur le sujet plus que nécessaire.

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Le récit de Bartolomeo du Scorpion touchait à l'intime, le sien, mais aussi et surtout celui de chaque chevalier d'or à travers les âges. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait s'y retrouver. Se dire, à un moment donné ou à autre, que _ça_ il l'avait vécu. Éprouvé. Ressenti. Il ne s'agissait pas là seulement des mémoires d'un inconnu mort depuis des siècles, mais de celles de tous les membres de cette caste à la fois trop puissante et trop humaine.

Seule dans la chambre de Shura, assise sur un tabouret inconfortable, elle s'était plongée dans cette vie lointaine jusqu'à en oublier le passage des heures. Son malaise initial devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une intrusion non autorisée de sa part, avait vite achevé de se dissiper tandis que s'ouvrait à elle des portes vers l'inconnu. Elle n'avait pas vécu les longues semaines de préparation des chevaliers d'or ; elle n'avait pas été témoin des bouleversements induits dans leurs relations mais aussi et surtout dans leurs êtres. Elle savait simplement qu'en recroisant leur route, dix ans plus tard, elle les avait trouvés _changés_. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à défendre bec et ongles son indépendance se surprit à plusieurs reprises à éprouver de la jalousie en percevant entre les lignes l'amour porté par Bartolomeo à ses semblables. A la fois simple et entier, ce sentiment semblait être dépourvu de toutes limites et ne jamais cesser de croître sans, un seul instant, achopper contre un grief ou une incompréhension quelconque. Comme si l'harmonie collective à laquelle lui et ses pairs étaient parvenus annihilait leurs parts les plus sombres. Ces hommes s'étaient offert à cet amour sans entrave ; ils lui avaient tout cédé.

Elle en avait néanmoins véritablement saisi toutes les implications à l'évocation par l'ancien Scorpion de la perte d'un camarade. En dépit de la pudeur des mots, sa souffrance était palpable, à l'instar de son incompréhension devant ce vaste gâchis. Bartolomeo parlait aussi au disparu, en lui posant toutes ces questions qui n'obtiendraient jamais de réponse et qui le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La gorge de la jeune femme s'était serrée devant cette détresse impuissante, infiniment trop imposante, trop profonde pour espérer trouver un jour l'apaisement. Elle avait deviné, aussi, les dommages irréversibles de cette perte sur les vivants. Tout ce qu'elle avait brisé. Une unité, bien sûr, mais aussi des âmes qui lentement mais sûrement avait glissé dans une existence sans saveur, dépourvue d'une part d'elles-mêmes.

Des années durant, Marine avait renié son appartenance au Sanctuaire. Elle avait rejeté loin derrière elle son grade, ses capacités, un pan entier de son identité. Se convaincant envers et contre tout, et surtout contre elle-même, qu'elle saurait vivre de la sorte. Et elle y était même parvenue.

Jusqu'au jour où son cosmos relégué dans l'obscurité s'était de nouveau imposé à elle pour la faire succomber. Elle s'était d'abord cru capable de s'en affranchir une fois de plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Lutter n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle avait alors accompli ce pourquoi elle avait été façonnée. En revenant aux sources. En comprenant que sa pourtant modeste place s'intégrait dans un tout trop vaste pour elle, mais vers lequel elle reviendrait sans cesse. En contribuant à sauver un monde. _Son _monde. [3]

Peut-être que sa culpabilité était pour beaucoup dans sa décision à ce moment-là. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait estimé pouvoir ainsi réparer un peu du mal qu'elle avait fait. Qu'elle s'était fait. Et peut-être, enfin, avait-elle estimé que personne, non, _personne_ ne méritait un tel sort.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de Shura, toujours muré dans un silence obtus.

« Je peux m'en aller, dit-elle à voix basse. Je peux te laisser. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te rendre le droit de disposer de ta vie comme bon te semble. »

Il pivota vers elle, et le regretta. Sur ses traits, il n'y avait plus ni colère, ni amertume. Juste une infinie douceur qu'il aurait été incapable d'imaginer.

« Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : tu ne détruiras pas seulement Angelo. »

Disant cela elle baissa la tête, ses boucles rousses dérobant son regard au Capricorne qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu détruiras tous les autres. Tes amis. Tes _frères_, comme le dit Bartolomeo. C'est ça que tu veux ? Les détruire ? N'as-tu donc déjà pas assez perdu ? N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de souffrance, selon toi ? »

L'Espagnol ne dit pas un mot. Ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la dévisager de ses yeux éteints, mornes, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Ne l'atteignait plus. Alors, elle recula, un pas, puis un autre. C'était inutile.

Saisissant son sac, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne verrait pas ses larmes contenues. Mais au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée, elle fut tirée en arrière. Les doigts crochetés autour du coude la jeune femme, Shura l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

« Non, reste. Je veux que… Je veux que tu restes. »

Aucune expression n'était venue altérer la rigidité du visage de l'Espagnol. Aucun sourire non plus. Ses pupilles, plantées dans celle de Marine, demeuraient sans réaction. Mais sa main, posée sur le bras de la jeune femme, tremblait.

* * *

Il avala deux cachets, qu'il fit passer avec une gorgée de vin. A part elle, Marine jugeait que le mélange n'était guère raisonnable mais se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Après tout, au point où ils en étaient tous les deux, une telle mise en garde arrivait trop tard.

L'Espagnol se pencha pour reposer son verre aux côtés d'une bouteille de Rioja passablement entamée. Sa jumelle, vide, reposait couchée sur la table basse. Les deux dernières, avait précisé Shura. De la douzaine dont il disposait encore quelques mois plus tôt, il ne lui restait cette fois plus rien. Inutile pour la jeune femme de s'enquérir du sort des disparues ; elle connaissait suffisamment les habitudes du Cancer pour se douter qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'état de déshérence des caves espagnoles. Toutefois, Angelo n'était visiblement pas le seul à blâmer.

Il allait sans dire que les deux hommes avaient le goût sûr. Savourant une nouvelle fois le breuvage, Marine tendit à bout de bras la photo qu'elle tenait, la positionnant peu ou prou près du visage de Shura :

« C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup. » Cette fois, elle n'avait pas employé le temps présent de façon consciente. Le récit de son vis-à-vis était pour beaucoup dans cet usage somme toute involontaire : lui-même n'avait pas parlé de sa sœur au passé.

« Nous nous ressemblons tous les trois, répondit-il, sa nuque renversée contre le haut du canapé et les yeux dans le vague. Et quand Imma était petite, elle voulait toujours tout faire comme mon frère et moi. Un vrai garçon manqué, cette gamine… Au final, ma mère s'est toujours demandée si elle n'avait plutôt engendré trois fils. »

Il reprit la photo des mains de la jeune femme pour la détailler, une crispation fugitive durcissant un peu plus ses traits. La douleur bien entendu, mais laquelle ? Marine se serait posée la question quelques heures auparavant, mais plus maintenant. La souffrance qui tailladait la chair du Capricorne était indissociable de celle qui ravageait son âme.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé les mots creux que tout autre, en proie à la compassion, n'aurait pas manqué d'offrir à cette âme en peine. Que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon. Que c'était le destin. Or Marine n'aimait pas mentir, et Shura n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente.

« C'est une jolie fille en tout cas.

— Plus belle que moi, ça c'est sûr. »

La photo remplaça sur la table le verre que le Capricorne récupéra de nouveau, tout en se saisissant de la bouteille. Il ne poussa pas la galanterie jusqu'à demander à Marine si elle voulait être resservie ; il remplit d'autorité le verre de la jeune femme avant le sien. Elle ne protesta pas. Au fond, elle appréciait la douce torpeur dans laquelle le vin plongeait ses propres souvenirs, comme pour en lisser les émergences les plus abruptes.

« Je voulais les aider. »

Elle reprenait là leur conversation, interrompue par la photo montrée par Shura lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué leurs familles respectives.

« Pour les remercier de m'avoir accueillie à la mort de mes parents. Ils m'ont toujours traitée comme leur fille, au même titre que leurs propres enfants, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de m'élever. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Shion, ils auraient pu être fiers de moi. Et moi, je leur aurais rendu ce qu'ils m'avaient donné. C'est ce que je croyais en tout cas. » [4]

Elle se rencogna dans l'angle du sofa et ce faisant, se tourna vers Shura assis à l'autre bout.

« J'avais le choix, mais c'est moi qui ai pris mes propres décisions, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus incisif. Je refuse d'accorder plus de poids aux actes de ce vieillard qu'ils ne le méritent. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire – elle avait levé une main pour couper court aux objections du Capricorne – il nous a tous manipulés. Et alors ? N'avions-nous pas, tout de même, notre propre conscience ? Non, décidément, je trouve ça trop facile. »

Résolue, elle secoua la tête, ses boucles rousses s'emmêlant sur ses épaules.

« C'est à moi d'assumer mes bêtises.

— Tu n'aurais pas fui si tu avais été heureuse. » Objecta Shura.

Il connaissait le parcours de l'Aigle tout d'abord par ce dont il avait été témoin, et ensuite par le récit livré par Angelo. Le jugement était aisé mais s'il en avait eu un, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Il estimait que nul ne devrait avoir le droit de pointer un index accusateur vers cette femme en dépit de ses actes. Car nul ne pouvait se figurer ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« C'est vrai, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai cru qu'en fuyant, je le deviendrai. Et je me suis trompée. »

S'il croyait en être quitte pour une démonstration par l'exemple, il se trompait. Marine ne le regardait pas, tout entière confrontée à la vérité sans détour que dorénavant, elle affrontait sans esquive. Il se prit à se demander de quelle longueur pouvait bien être le chemin qu'elle avait arpenté pour parvenir à une telle lucidité.

« Sans oublier ce que j'ai perdu en cours de route. » Un pli d'amertume déformait le coin des lèvres de la jeune femme. « Etre prêt à perdre ce qui nous est de plus cher, et se le faire enlever contre notre volonté… Ce n'est pas la même chose. J'imagine que dans le premier cas, j'aurais trouvé la force, puisque je l'avais décidé. Mais ça, je ne le saurai jamais. »

_Moi non plus_. La profondeur du gouffre sous les pensées de Shura demeurait là, à la fois tentatrice et repoussante. La force de son impuissance revenait le gifler sans pour autant lui permettre de s'éloigner du bord. Marine l'avait retenu in extremis. Et maintenant ? Il ne se cachait pas que s'il l'avait empêchée de partir, c'était parce que quelque chose, dans cette femme, résonnait tel un écho à sa propre fatalité. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une année, il avait l'impression… Oui, l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait seul.

Angelo lui aurait collé son poing dans la figure en interceptant une telle réflexion, lui qui s'était ingénié à s'insinuer dans ses pensées, à lui imposer sa présence si chaude, si vivante, comme pour lui rappeler son existence. Le Cancer avait lui aussi eu son lot de raisons toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres pour fuir une vie vouée dès le départ à l'obscurité. Il avait d'ailleurs fui, à sa manière, mais sans jamais se cacher la vérité. Il avait accepté les faits, avec une espèce de mauvaise foi qui lui avait permis de tenir envers et contre tout. Et la mauvaise foi, Shura avait beau essayer, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Et pas celui de Marine non plus, visiblement.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se torturer, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ça ne fait pas revenir les morts, ça ne fait pas remonter dans le temps pour rectifier ses propres erreurs. Ce qui est fait est fait.

— Nous avons chacun notre façon d'expier.

— Mais pour quoi faire ? » Elle ne cherchait pas à le mettre en porte-à-faux et posait cette question en toute sincérité, ainsi qu'elle avait déjà dû se la poser mille fois.

« Pour quoi faire… – Shura hocha la tête – Se regarder dans une glace le matin, peut-être ?

— Ce sera toujours la même personne que tu verras. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne changeras pas ce reflet. »

Elle avait raison. Au souvenir de la glace que son poing encore valide avait brisée plusieurs semaines plus tôt, le Capricorne grimaça. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, l'homme qu'il était devenu avec ses remords, sa honte et sa douleur, allait demeurer. A jamais. Il allait devoir choisir de le supporter.

Son regard s'appesantit sur la femme assise à côté de lui. Elle en avait trouvé le courage, elle. Le Capricorne d'antan aurait considéré une telle attitude comme de la lâcheté. Mais à présent confronté à une situation aussi étrangement semblable, il mesurait l'ampleur de l'énergie déployée par Marine pour ne pas sombrer. D'autant qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à elle-même, sans aide à espérer de quiconque.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle lui retournait l'observation attentive dont il la gratifiait. La tête légèrement penchée, elle donnait l'impression d'être à l'écoute de pensées qui pourtant lui demeuraient inaccessibles.

« Tu as de la chance, dit-elle doucement. Je t'envie. » Il crut qu'elle faisait allusion à Angelo aussi eut-il un signe de dénégation, non sans esquisser un sourire d'excuse :

« Non, c'est à moi de t'envier, je…

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Toi, au moins, tu n'es pas seul. » Il la dévisagea, interdit.

« Tout comme moi, tu as fui, mais tu ne t'es pas renié. C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs, ton plus grand problème. Mais c'est aussi ton meilleur atout.

— Je…

— Tu _quoi _? Tu ne peux pas décider à leur place, ça c'est sûr. Et ils ne t'abandonneront jamais. C'est à toi de leur faire confiance, et pas l'inverse. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu en faire autant, je ne m'en serais pas privée.

— Tu ne me demandes rien de moins que de renoncer à mon honneur. »

L'air soudain trop sérieux de l'Espagnol lui tira un gloussement qui se mua très vite en un rire franc :

« Si l'honneur aidait les gens à survivre, ça se saurait. L'honneur est une belle chose, c'est vrai, mais pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer, il faut en réunir les conditions. Sinon, il devient très vite pathétique.

— … Tu me trouves pathétique ?

— Je suis désolée. »

Elle vit ses épaules se creuser tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur le liquide écarlate au fond de son verre. Elle le savait toujours sur cette frontière entre la vie et l'oubli, en proie à l'indécision. En ce sens, il avait progressé. Quelques heures plus tôt, il n'était pas question d'atermoyer plus avant. La présence de Marine ne faisait que retarder un acte qui se voulait ultime. Mais en cet instant, le Capricorne n'était plus aussi sûr. Du moins, elle voulait le croire.

Après tout, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, non ? Alors qu'elle venait de lui asséner ce qu'elle considérait, elle, comme une vérité dont l'Espagnol ferait bien de tenir compte, les similitudes de leurs réactions face à l'adversité la frappaient au cœur. Jusque dans cette façon de raconter qu'avait Shura, sa distanciation face à des événements pourtant difficilement soutenables, son détachement vis-à-vis de cette souffrance laminant son corps et sa raison jour après jour.

Marine n'avait aucun mal à se figurer l'épuisement physique et mental de cet homme dont la silhouette, en dépit de ses épaules voûtées et sa maigreur, semblait conserver une rigidité mal définie et inquiétante. Comme si d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait se casser en deux, aussi sûrement que le roseau qui, à force de plier, finit par céder sous la pression des éléments déchaînés.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'être le témoin de cette dernière déchéance. Fut un temps, proche, trop proche, où elle aurait sans doute trouvé une sorte de satisfaction morbide à voir chuter définitivement le Capricorne qui, le croyait-elle, avait trahi sa confiance et cherché à lui enlever l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait pu aussi ressentir du dégoût devant cette propension à se détruire pour des raisons qui, parce qu'elle-même les avait éprouvées dans sa chair, lui apparaissaient fallacieuses. Mais en cet instant, son cœur n'était plus que tristesse et compassion. Pour lui et pour lui seul. Jusqu'à la présence d'Angelo entre eux qui s'étiolait au profit de ce lien étrange et inattendu tissé par l'adversité. Elle reconnaissait Shura pour ce qu'il était, un homme prêt à tout sacrifier pour rendre heureux ceux qui comptaient pour lui, elle y compris, quitte à se tromper plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. A l'inverse de lui, elle avait, elle, tout sacrifié pour son propre intérêt. Mais elle aussi s'était trompée.

Elle avait envie de lui tendre la main, une fois encore. Pour le rattraper. Pour l'empêcher de commettre cet irréparable qui les plongerait tous dans la plus grande des afflictions. Qui ne le sauverait pas lui non plus, quand bien même il s'était persuadé du contraire. Marine avait déjà payé sa dette au Sanctuaire ; elle ne lui devait plus rien. Et il n'y avait là rien d'autre à sauver qu'un être humain. Comme elle. Un être qui avait désespérément besoin d'être compris. Un ami.

* * *

L'éclat de rire de Shura s'enfla depuis les tréfonds de sa gorge, débutant dans un grondement avant d'éclater dans le silence, sous les yeux d'un Aigle médusé. Aucune joie ne transpirait de ce rire pourtant ; cascadant sans retenue, il secouait le corps de l'Espagnol de soubresauts convulsifs, en une sorte de rite cathartique. De quel trop-plein à vider il s'agissait, la jeune femme aurait été bien en peine de le dire, mais devant cette bruyante et somme toute très inattendue manifestation de vie – la première ? – elle ne put retenir un sourire. Puis un rire. De soulagement.

Il en pleurait. Mais sous ces larmes, conséquence strictement physique d'une soudaine hilarité qu'il avait encore bien du mal à s'expliquer, perlaient celles retenues depuis trop longtemps. Il les versait sur lui-même. Il se l'était pourtant interdit, arguant ne pas mériter un tel traitement de faveur au regard de ses fautes. Toute cette souffrance, ces questionnements, cet amour qu'il était encore capable de ressentir pour ses frères, pour un homme, il avait estimé ne pas avoir le droit de les laisser le submerger plus que de raison. _Sa _raison à lui. Mais parce que la femme assise à ses côtés l'avait confronté à la vérité, et l'avait ramené à son statut d'individu, il admettait sa réalité. Elle lui faisait mal ; la douleur en était toutefois une libération.

Au lieu de lui tendre un mouchoir, Marine lui présenta son verre, rempli, qu'il accepta après avoir passé ses mains sur son visage soudain ranimé.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils trinquèrent. Appuyés confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, ils savourèrent les derniers vestiges de leur vin en silence, avant que l'Espagnol ne saisisse la main de Marine dans la sienne, la laissant reposer sur sa paume ouverte.

Dans le mouvement, la bague en argent à son majeur avait scintillé brièvement avant de disparaître sous la main retournée. Bien sûr, l'Aigle l'avait déjà vue. C'était peut-être même ce qu'elle avait remarqué en premier sur le corps de l'Ibérique, avant le sang. Avant l'agonie. Ce symbole du Cancer, quand celui du Capricorne ornait, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, le doigt d'Angelo. Dès que l'Italien avait passé le sas à l'aéroport en revenant de Madrid, elle avait su, réalisa-t-elle non sans une dernière pointe d'amertume étouffée tant bien que mal. Simplement, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre l'inévitable conclusion de sa logique. Jamais il n'avait caché cette bague. Jamais il n'en avait cependant expliqué l'origine. A quoi bon ? L'évidence se passe de commentaire. Un sourire lui échappa, un peu triste, mais non dépourvue d'une sorte de tendresse vaguement amusée.

« Tu veux que je dise ? Je regrette presque de ne pas t'avoir rencontrée avant Angelo.

— Le presque est de trop, il va te falloir réapprendre la galanterie, Shura. » Fit-elle sur ton de la plaisanterie, alors qu'il portait sa main à ses lèvres. A coup sûr il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées ; elle lui sut gré de n'en rien montrer.

« Merci.

— Garde ta gratitude, quelque chose me dit que tu en auras encore besoin. »

Les doigts de la jeune femme allèrent se poser sur la joue creusée par la fatigue pour souligner l'ombre sous les yeux posés sur elle. Il eut un sourire las.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— Sachant que Angelo ne va pas tarder à débarquer si j'en crois le message qu'il m'a laissé, je vais m'enfuir de nouveau.

— Je te demande pardon ? »

Devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, le sourire du Capricorne s'accentua d'une note amusée :

« J'ai besoin de faire les choses dans l'ordre et si possible, pas toutes en même temps. Alors pendant qu'il me cherchera, je serai là où il s'y attendra le moins : au Sanctuaire. »

* * *

_[1] Référence au chapitre 24 (partie II) de "Une deuxième chance"_

_[2] Référence au chapitre 24 (partie II) de "Une deuxième chance"_

_[3] Référence au chapitre 36 (parties II et III) de "Une deuxième chance"_

_[4] Référence au chapitre 27 (partie II) de "Une deuxième chance"_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 22/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà, nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite de cette histoire (avec au passage le retour du rating). J'en profite pour préciser que, comme pour "Une deuxième chance", je préparerai un fichier en format pdf (sauf que cette fois cela me prendra beaucoup moins de temps, alleluia!). Alors s'il y a des "dessineux" parmi vous et que cette histoire vous inspire, c'est le moment de vous manifester. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 12 août 2005_

La porte eut à peine le temps de s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas de tous les diables. Et Shura à peine celui d'exhaler un ouf lorsqu'il se retrouva saisi par le col et extirpé de sa chaise sans ménagement.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

Plaqué avec rudesse contre la pierre fraîche du temple du Bélier, l'Espagnol résigné n'eut d'autre choix que d'encaisser la fureur du Cancer, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien :

« Ça fait quatre jours, quatre putain de jours que je te cherche partout ! Bordel ! Tu es complètement con ou quoi ! Je suis même allé dans ton village paumé, et tu veux que je te dise ? Ton frère est encore plus con que toi ! Et ton téléphone, il est où ? Tu l'as bouffé ?

— Angelo, tu es dans mon temple. »

Paisible, la voix de Mü s'était élevée dans le dos de l'Italien. L'Atlante, toujours assis en face de la chaise du Capricorne vidée de son occupant, avait assisté à la survenue brutale d'Angelo sans que celui-ci ne lui condescende le moindre regard. A croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu.

Une main serrée autour de l'avant-bras d'Angelo, Shura leva l'autre en direction du Bélier – _« Ne te mêle pas de ça. » _– avant de la ramener entre lui et le Cancer, obligeant ce dernier à lâcher le col de sa chemise. Avec assez de fermeté pour faire grimacer l'Italien de douleur.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant néanmoins. Abattant ses poings de chaque côté de la tête de l'Espagnol et sans reculer d'un pouce, Angelo gronda entre ses dents serrées par la colère :

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une explication qui tienne la route.

— Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Plantés dans ceux de son ami et amant, les yeux de Shura soutenaient sa fureur sans ciller. Le cobalt et l'ébène se confrontèrent encore de longues secondes, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse mine de céder. Quant à leurs corps, tendus par leur combat muet, ils n'étaient plus séparés que par l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements.

Un raclement de gorge poli leur parvint. Ils perturbaient le calme du premier temple, en présence de son gardien dédié, assez charitable pour le leur rappeler avec tact.

« Va-t-en. » Cracha le Cancer sans se retourner. A mi-chemin entre l'outrage et la stupéfaction, l'Atlante se dressa hors de son siège sur le point de tancer vertement l'envahisseur avant d'être brutalement arrêté dans son élan par la fulgurance de leurs cosmos. En aucun cas, ils ne le menaçaient mais leur intensité n'avait de cesse de croître avec assez d'autorité pour imposer leur loi : celle excluant tout ce qui n'était pas l'Autre.

Le Bélier les contempla encore une seconde, ainsi enfermés dans cet univers qu'ils se construisaient sans en avoir conscience. Un univers détaché du reste du monde. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, il le savait. Cependant être témoin de ce retrait volontaire, de ce repli sur soi au seul profit de leur lien exclusif lui permettait d'entrevoir des implications dépassant, et de loin, la simple connaissance théorique du phénomène. Confusément il les appréhendait tout en se sachant incapable de les retranscrire aussi clairement qu'il était en mesure de les percevoir. Un instant, il fut tenté de s'immiscer mentalement à la lisière de cette autarcie d'exception, pour... la comprendre ? Non, pour effleurer l'inaccessible plutôt. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Chassant cette tentation si peu digne de lui et de ses camarades, il tourna les talons et les abandonna l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait de place pour personne entre eux.

* * *

Angelo écrasa sans délicatesse sa bouche contre celle de l'autre homme. Leurs langues avides se trouvèrent aussitôt pour se mélanger fiévreusement, ignorantes de leurs souffles désaccordés. Déjà leurs corps s'assouplissaient pour s'épouser plus étroitement encore ; les mains de l'un saisirent une tignasse hirsute à pleines poignées, les mains de l'autre agrippèrent des hanches consentantes.

« Tu bandes, haleta l'Italien tout contre les lèvres du Capricorne.

— Toi aussi. » Et effectivement. Leurs bas-ventres douloureusement gonflés frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers leurs jeans. Angelo eut un grognement de frustration lorsque l'Ibérique le repoussa.

« Pas ici, contra Shura. Où tu veux, mais pas ici. »

Il ne fallut au Cancer qu'un instant pour prendre une décision, déjà devinée par son compagnon. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent du temple, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas pressé vers l'embarcadère du Sanctuaire.

* * *

Une modeste boîte en fer avait été installée dans l'entrée de la maison dont l'étage surplombait l'unique boulangerie de Rodorio. Elle n'était pas cadenassée, en dépit des trousseaux alignés à l'intérieur. A quoi bon ? Personne ne se serait avisé de pénétrer par effraction dans ce que tout le monde savait appartenir à la famille Antinaïkos.

Saga en avait eu plus que son content des atteintes à l'intimité de son bureau – sans son autorisation évidemment – à chaque fois qu'un membre de sa garde rapprochée ressentait un urgent besoin d'aller prendre l'air quelques jours à Rodorio. Et donc "d'emprunter" les clés nécessaires à une retraite du genre spirituel. Ou de tout autre genre d'ailleurs, mais ça, le Pope ne voulait pas en entendre parler. On savait déjà beaucoup trop de choses dans ce Sanctuaire de toute façon. Par conséquent, il avait décidé de stocker les clés là où celui qui en avait besoin pourrait les trouver dans l'intérêt de sa propre vie privée, et de celui de la tranquillité du Pope. Et advienne que pourra.

Le ménage avait récemment été fait dans le deux-pièces et les lieux fleuraient bon le jasmin de synthèse. Un détail auquel, sitôt la porte refermée et verrouillée, les deux hommes ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Ils avaient tâché de maintenir les apparences sur le navette rapide entre l'île et le continent. En dépit de la faim qui les tenaillait, ils s'étaient maintenus loin l'un de l'autre mais non sans s'observer, comme essayant de deviner ce que l'autre, déjà, imaginait au sujet des heures à venir. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas de s'interroger sur les moyens de satisfaire l'amant, mais au contraire d'assouvir ses propres envies en priorité. Parce que cela faisait longtemps Trop longtemps.

Sans autre atermoiement, ils se dévorèrent. Agrippés l'un à l'autre, bouche contre bouche, ils tanguaient dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre par les persiennes à demi-fermées, heurtaient les murs et les meubles, renversant ici une chaise, bousculant là une table, sans rien percevoir d'autre que le désordre de leurs respirations, la moiteur de leurs peaux, la fébrilité de leurs mains qui, maladroitement, les déshabillaient pour jalonner de vêtements épars leur parcours erratique jusqu'au seuil de la chambre.

Complètement nus ils s'abattirent sur le lit dressé au carré, Angelo surplombant l'Espagnol qui déjà relevait un genou, invitant l'autre entre ses cuisses. Ils ne parlaient pas. Pas encore. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Shura, le Cancer laissait sa langue se perdre le long de la peau couverte de sueur, là, juste sous l'oreille où s'arrondissaient les courtes mèches brunes, avant d'atteindre la ligne droite et marquée de la mâchoire laquelle se rejeta en arrière contre le matelas. Mordillant la gorge ainsi offerte, l'Italien descendit sa main, jusqu'ici enroulée autour de la chair durcie de son compagnon, dans l'ombre vers laquelle son amant lui offrait le passage.

Un gémissement étouffé se glissa entre les soupirs heurtés de l'Espagnol lorsque le bout des doigts de l'autre homme appuyèrent contre son intimité, sans pour autant la forcer. S'il s'écoutait, il s'y empalerait en toute connaissance de cause, maintenant, tout de suite, une réaction à l'aune de ce qu'il avait faillit perdre et provoquer. Par son unique faute. Plus que sa propre vie, c'était celle d'Angelo qu'il avait besoin d'éprouver en cette seconde. Cette palpitation rémanente l'avait maintenu pendant des semaines dans les rets de sa propre réalité. Pour le pire, oui. Mais aussi pour le meilleur ? Il était trop tôt. L'envisager revenait à s'attribuer un cadeau non mérité. Peut-être même cette offrande n'existait-elle que dans ses rêves les plus fous, allez savoir ! Au fond, qui était-il pour imaginer que l'Autre ne vivait que pour lui ? Alors pourvu qu'une fois de plus, il se sente exister au travers de cet amour que l'autre homme allait lui faire. Quant au reste...

Sa raison toutefois, pourtant submergée par l'avalanche de sensations retrouvées et devenues si précieuses, se rappela à son bon souvenir. Celle d'Angelo n'était pas non plus demeurée aux abonnés absents. Ils pouvaient avoir de la chance, ou pas. En fonction des activités des précédents occupants, par exemple ? Les dieux de la luxure se montrèrent charitables ; le tiroir du chevet, tiré un peu trop fort par l'Italien, n'était pas vide et libéra son contenu sur le parquet.

S'ils n'en dirent pas un mot, ils en furent soulagés. Parce que leur désir était par trop incoercible. Ils n'auraient pas pu reporter ne serait-ce de quelques heures ce moment où leurs corps avaient décidé de parler pour eux sans autre considération, fut-elle sentimentale. Non qu'ils avaient oublié le contexte, les semaines et les mois passés, les paroles échangées, ces liens auxquels ils s'étaient abandonnés, tournant le dos à une réalité sans horizon. Mais ils n'y pensaient tout simplement pas. Pour l'heure, leur seul et unique objectif était de satisfaire le besoin absolument et totalement physique qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre.

Les doigts lubrifiés du Cancer ne demeurèrent dans le corps de l'Espagnol que le temps d'attiser encore un peu plus sa faim avant de laisser la place à un sexe gorgé de sang sans que le Capricorne ne proteste un seul instant. Au contraire. Ses hanches basculèrent vers l'avant pour s'ouvrir encore un peu plus à cette pénétration dont le lent mais inexorable cheminement entre ses chairs étroites lui arracha un râle sourd.

Ses deux mains fermement ancrées sur l'arrière des cuisses de l'Espagnol largement écartées, Angelo ferma d'abord les yeux tandis qu'il s'insinuait dans le corps offert. Dévoré par l'envie de savourer chacun de ces millimètres qui le voyaient s'engloutir dans l'autre, il prenait dans le même temps douloureusement conscience de son contrôle erratique. Tendu comme un arc, il força l'instant présent à prendre le pas sur son désir, avant de retrouver le décor de la chambre anonyme puis les lignes du corps écartelé sous lui. Il vit son visage, ses paupières mi-closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes, habituellement si minces et à présent déformées par le plaisir qui, lentement, creusait son chemin dans ses veines. Il lut son corps amaigri sous la peau duquel les muscles saillaient encore malgré tout, la cicatrice que la pénombre ne parvenait pas tout à fait à estomper, son ventre plat, presque creux, soulevé au rythme de son souffle malmené mais aussi de sa volonté d'aller à la rencontre de celui qui le contemplait. Et puis, lui-même. Il s'observait, disparaissant dans l'antre brûlante, à travers l'anneau de chair serré autour de lui pour mieux le retenir. Pour mieux l'emprisonner.

Un non suivi d'un oui à peine murmurés mais tout à fait suppliés échappèrent successivement au Capricorne, alors qu'Angelo se retirait pour mieux revenir. Plus loin. Et plus fort. Jusqu'à heurter le cœur de son être. La lame acérée du plaisir vit le corps de l'Espagnol s'arquer sur le lit avant de le faucher aussi sec, un cri rauque lui échappant, ses ongles plantés dans le poignet du Cancer. Sa main libre, elle, se referma sur son propre membre turgescent pour le caresser sous les yeux d'Angelo. Fut-ce cette absolue impudeur de leur accouplement qui le fit vaciller ? Ou l'impression quasi palpable de ressentir les mêmes sensations que celui qu'il besognait à présent sans plus aucune retenue, allant et venant en lui à la recherche de sa propre jouissance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque celle-ci naquit au creux de ses entrailles avant d'escalader ses nerfs et exploser derrière ses yeux, il se sentit lui-même transpercé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Le corps de Shura tressauta sous lui, et sa semence se répandit sur son ventre à l'instant où l'Italien se retirait. Ce dernier se surprit à le regretter : bien qu'assouvi, il avait une terrible envie de croire que le Capricorne avait partagé cette même sensation soudaine et impérieuse, cette impression d'être à la fois l'Autre et lui-même. La bouche du Cancer aurait pu rendre cette sensation encore plus tangible ; ce serait pour plus tard toutefois, à moins que cette démonstration ne fût tout bonnement inutile. Leurs regards, accrochés durablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans l'appartement, reflétaient un ressenti identique. Et chacun comprit qu'il était prêt, dorénavant, à se préoccuper de l'autre. A lui parler.

* * *

« Tu es un bel enfoiré, tu sais ça ?

— Hum… »

Allongé sur le ventre, son épaule blessée et son bras gauche en travers du torse de l'Italien, Shura avait niché son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Bon sang, ça t'amuse de me balader ? Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai appelé et toi… Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me referais pas ce coup-là.

— Je suis désolé.

— Arrête. Tu es tout sauf crédible. »

Se redressant, Angelo fit basculer le Capricorne sur le dos et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Murmura-t-il sourdement après l'avoir embrassé. Hein ? J'ai cru que…

— Tu as cru quoi ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le Cancer ne le relâche, et s'adosse de nouveau contre les oreillers :

« Je ne sais pas, admit-il, résigné. C'était comme si… Comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose tout à coup. Quelque chose d'important. De vital. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé, rajouta-t-il non sans un lourd sous-entendu empreint de reproches.

— Tu nous attrapes un paquet ? »

Shura s'était redressé sur son coude valide et devant son regard sombre et perçant, le Cancer se leva en soupirant. Il le connaissait, l'animal. Aucune réponse n'était à espérer de ce côté-là avant _le_ moment que l'Espagnol jugerait adéquat. Et le Capricorne n'avait pas pour habitude d'établir ses jugements sur un coin de table ; aussi en cet instant précis abusait-il de la situation – en l'occurrence, l'inévitable langueur succédant à leur étreinte et érodant la volonté italienne – pour se ménager un sursis confortable.

Disposé néanmoins à lui céder ce point – au moins celui-là – Angelo revint un peu plus tard, toujours aussi nu mais avec paquet et briquet en main droite, et un ballot de vêtements engoncé sous son bras gauche, qu'il laissa tomber en tas et sans cérémonie aucune au pied du lit.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Shura l'avait ouverte, relevant un peu plus les persiennes pour laisser entrer la brise marine. Pas une mauvaise idée en soi remarqua le Cancer, comme les effluves mêlées de sueur et de semence saturaient son odorat.

« Tiens. »

Ils tirèrent ensemble une cigarette du paquet quasi neuf d'Angelo et alors que ce dernier faisait jaillir une flamme entre eux, il nota ce qui n'était pas là quelques semaines plus tôt. A l'intérieur des bras de l'Espagnol.

Sans doute, des mois ou des années auparavant n'aurait-il fait que remarquer sans y prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire ce qu'il aurait alors considéré comme un énième stigmate issu d'un entraînement de chevalier d'or. A cet égard d'ailleurs, le corps tout entier du Capricorne, constellé de ces fines et innombrables cicatrices, était un symbole à lui tout seul. Du prix à payer. Du prix du septième sens. Mais entre temps, leur amitié avait emprunté un chemin de traverse à présent jalonnés de trop nombreux moments d'intimité pour que le Cancer n'en soit pas venu à connaître par cœur chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'ami en question. Et, _ça_, n'avait rien à faire là.

En d'autres temps, pas si lointains, Angelo lui aurait sauté sur le râble en exigeant de savoir. Il n'aurait pas résisté au déferlement de sa propre colère, qui déjà sourdait sous la surface de sa raison. En l'occurrence, cette dernière était toute prête à s'effacer de bonne grâce : la déduction était trop simple. D'aucuns auraient nuancé par un « simpliste » vaguement dédaigneux à l'égard du Cancer, comme pour lui reprocher, une fois de plus, de sauter trop vite aux conclusions. De ne pas prendre le temps de réfléchir. D'analyser. Les apparences, c'est mal.

_Tu parles ! _

Un gosse serait arrivé à la même conclusion.

Mais parce que l'évidence ainsi criante sous-tendait une vérité par trop insurmontable sur l'instant, le Cancer se contenta de se figer. Respiration comprise. Quant au silence retombé entre eux, sa lourdeur malsaine était dorénavant sans grand rapport avec l'indolence reposante qui avait tantôt succédé à leurs ébats.

Shura ne s'était guère fait d'illusions, mais avait compté sur le minuscule espoir que l'Italien, tout à son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le fil – et l'objet –de sa quête, ne prêterait pas attention aux _détails_. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il ravala son soupir de résignation en avisant la lueur peu amène dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, que même la fumée de leurs deux cigarettes ne parvenait pas à occulter.

Une seconde le Capricorne fut tenté d'ouvrir la bouche pour… pour quoi faire au juste ? Tenter d'apaiser l'inévitable fureur à laquelle l'autre homme n'allait pas tarder à lâcher la bride ? Oser minimiser l'acte à l'origine de ces nouvelles cicatrices ? Se justifier ? S'excuser ?

Un sourire étroit et moqueur plissa ses lèvres et il se détourna vers la fenêtre, observant sans vraiment la voir la rue écrasée de chaleur en contrebas. Il avait déjà fait tout ça. Sous couvert d'un _accident_ dont il acceptait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait pas été un. Pas vraiment.

Comme pour faire écho à ce souvenir pas si lointain, la voix éraillée de l'Italien lui parvint, entre deux bouffées de fumée :

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. »

Nulle accusation dans le ton, tout juste une note désabusée, rendue discordante par la souffrance étouffée de celui qui se voit une fois de plus confronté à son impuissance. D'autres aurait laissé tomber depuis belle lurette. Lorsqu'on ne peut rien, pourquoi s'acharner ?

Angelo était tenté. Dans l'impossibilité de raccrocher le regard obscur de son vis-à-vis, percevant son corps si proche du sien tout en ayant l'impression d'être tout à coup confronté à un parfait inconnu, il devinait, quelque part dans un repli de son inconscient, les contours flous de l'abdication. S'il cédait à son appel persuasif, il n'aurait plus peur. De ne pas être à la hauteur. De le perdre. Et alors, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Un poing brutal tordit tout à coup ses entrailles, contrecoup à rebours mais douloureux du vide innommable dans lequel il s'était retrouvé projeté à peine une semaine plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là se situait au-delà de toute souffrance, et c'était sans doute par méconnaissance qu'il n'en avait pas saisi toute l'ampleur. Parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible de se figurer ne serait-ce que le concept d'une telle absence. Bien sûr, il en avait effleuré la consistance quand Rachel, et tous leurs compagnons, lui avaient renvoyé les échos de sa propre angoisse. Voulait-il connaître cette béance ? L'éprouver ? La laisser l'accompagner ?

Vraiment ?

Ses doigts se replièrent lentement au bout de son bras crispé le long de sa cuisse. Il avait déjà donné, merci bien. Il ne referait pas les mêmes conneries. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Shura refusait toute l'aide qu'il souhaitait lui apporter ? Parfait. Il s'aiderait lui-même dans ce cas. Chacun de ses actes n'aurait plus d'autre finalité que de le préserver de cette folie. Que le Capricorne soit d'accord ou pas avec ce choix n'entrait pas dans l'équation.

Tout entier centré sur lui-même, le Cancer ne s'aperçut pas que son ami avait reporté son attention sur lui et l'observait. Ses pensées soigneusement cadenassées parvenaient pas à l'Espagnol mais ses traits, décidément bien trop mobiles, en trahissaient le fil conducteur. Derechef Shura laissa échapper un sourire, néanmoins celui-ci n'avait rien d'amer. Puis, doucement, il murmura, extirpant Angelo de sa réflexion :

« Et pourtant, je suis là. »

_Là, en Grèce. Au Sanctuaire. Avec vous. Avec toi. _Le Cancer voulait croire en ces mots muets que l'esprit de son compagnon lui confiait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ça. Mais la vision des lignes trop droites et trop pâles sur la peau de Shura et de l'ombre dans son regard lui hurlait un avertissement qu'il n'avait pas considéré à sa juste mesure quelques semaines plus tôt. De nouveau la colère s'en vint heurter les barrières de sa raison ; le besoin de le saisir, de le secouer, d'entendre couler hors de lui des mots nécessaires bouillonna dans ses veines, toujours aussi inutile toutefois. La confiance ne pouvait se reconstruire sur des explications oiseuses ou des promesses évasives. Certes, l'Italien s'en était pourtant contenté lors de _l'accident. _Mais parce qu'il n'avait alors rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher, englué comme il l'était dans sa peur et sa panique. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait touché du doigt _l'après _et refusait de se laisser endormir une fois de plus. Soit le Capricorne agissait, soit il valait mieux qu'il la ferme. Une alternative qui somme toute tombait plutôt bien, l'Espagnol non plus n'ayant pas l'intention de s'étendre sur le sujet plus que nécessaire. Pour des raisons bien plus prosaïques cependant ; évoquer son acte reviendrait inévitablement à devoir s'appesantir sur les raisons de sa survie.

_« Une chose après l'autre » _avait-il dit à Marine. Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

La tension décrut graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo finisse par maugréer :

« Ouais, t'es là. Faut croire que tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour te suicider.

— Personne n'est parfait.

— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

— Et toi, n'aborde pas un sujet dont tu n'as pas envie d'entendre parler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es dans ma tête, peut-être ? »

Le ton volontairement provocant manquait cependant de conviction et Shura se montra assez magnanime pour ne pas faire monter les enchères. Dissimuler leurs pensées n'était qu'une façade entre eux, un moyen de se protéger, voire de protéger l'autre quand dans le même temps, et contre leur volonté, leurs cosmos s'ingéniaient à s'entremêler. Comme maintenant.

Le Capricorne perçut, sous un mélange d'incompréhension attristée et de résolution entêtée, le soulagement de son ami et amant, en une sorte d'absolution. Elle n'avait rien de définitif, il le savait. Mais pour l'heure, Angelo s'y raccrochait pour maintenir sa propre colère loin d'eux. Pour ne pas ternir encore un peu plus leurs retrouvailles. Et peut-être aussi pour s'ouvrir de nouveau à l'Espagnol car – l'Italien se devait de l'admettre, fut-ce de mauvaise grâce en cet instant très précis – il était avide de leur lien. L'apaisement de son esprit, grâce à ce calme horizon que la présence de l'Ibérique substituait au chaos abrupt de son être, lui était devenu vital. Pourtant, cela avait toujours été là, simplement il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. Il avait fallu attendre un de ces moments où tout bascule, où le champ des possibles émerge d'une brume oubliée d'avoir été trop présente depuis trop d'années. Où la Perte prend corps.

Il n'était plus permis au Cancer de revenir en arrière. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Sans nul doute y avait-il là une forme de lâcheté de sa part, admit-il alors que maladroitement, il saisissait l'avant bras de Shura pour en porter l'intérieur jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais aussi d'égoïsme. N'était-il pas en train de dénier à l'autre homme la possibilité de disposer de sa vie comme il l'entendait, juste parce que lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir en supporter les conséquences ?

La main de l'Espagnol, levée vers le visage d'Angelo, se referma sur la nuque de ce dernier pour l'enserrer avant de l'attirer contre lui. De l'embrasser. Il ne lui était pas demeuré beaucoup d'interrogations mais la voix de Marine n'avait de cesse de rebondir sous son crâne tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Son existence était indissolublement rattachée à celles de ses pairs et plus encore à celui qui était son complément naturel. Rien ni personne ne pouvait rien contre ça, et peut-être parce que la jeune femme en était une observatrice extérieure, l'avait-elle mieux compris que quiconque. Le Capricorne regrettait, par son comportement, d'avoir altéré encore un peu plus la confiance que l'Italien lui avait toujours témoignée. Mais ses convictions fraîchement acquises demeuraient fragiles ; la douleur latente dans son épaule n'avait de cesse d'en saper les fondations. Il avait beau avoir franchi un pas décisif en revenant au Sanctuaire, il savait que toute sa volonté de chevalier d'or – il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, reconnut-il – ne suffirait pas s'il demeurait seul sur la dernière ligne droite. _J'ai besoin de vous tous. J'ai besoin, de toi, Angelo. _Un besoin désespéré.

* * *

Le Cancer avait fini par cracher le morceau. Une simple remarque de Shura – _« Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être à Paris ? » _– avait suffi à ouvrir les vannes de ce qui fut un monologue de pas loin d'une bonne heure, gesticulations à l'appui. L'Espagnol, conscient qu'il jouait là une partie délicate, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se draper dans sa plus belle impassibilité pour écouter le récit de son compagnon. Angelo ne devait pas savoir. Pas pour le moment en tout cas ni, tout bien réfléchi, dans les semaines à venir. Voire les mois, tiens, quelle riche idée que voilà. Savoir que les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui s'étaient arrogé le droit de juger de ce qui était le mieux le concernant ne rendrait pas l'Italien de la meilleure humeur qui soit. Pire : il serait foutu de leur en vouloir assez durablement pour flanquer par terre le délicat équilibre édifié entre l'Aigle et le Capricorne.

A vrai dire, Shura n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de manœuvre, lui non plus. La certitude que Marine avait bien moins de scrupules lui arracha un sourire fugace, vite effacé avant d'être repéré et interrogé. Mais quant à lui, il n'envisageait pas Angelo autrement que comme le seul maître à bord de sa propre existence. De sa nouvelle existence, pour être plus précis. Parce que l'ancienne…

Dire que le résultat n'avait pas été une réussite relevait du plus bel euphémisme. D'accord, le Capricorne portait de la sorte un jugement ; mais qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Le principal intéressé lui-même reconnaissait le ratage complet d'une part non négligeable de sa vie. Et, oui, Shura avait comme qui dirait _œuvré_ pour que l'Italien ne se trompe pas d'embranchement cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, cela suffisait à présent. Rien que de déceler la gêne sous les mots et les gestes d'Angelo, de deviner son angoisse à l'idée d'avoir, peut-être, perdu Marine, le confortait dans cette certitude. Et l'apaisait encore un peu plus par la même occasion.

« Et maintenant ? » Finit par demander l'Espagnol en voyant le Cancer se renfoncer sur son oreiller, lequel soupira au même titre que son occupant.

« Si je l'appelle, je vais me faire engueuler. Si elle m'appelle, je vais me faire engueuler. Remarque, de la peste ou le choléra, je me suis toujours demandé lequel était le moins pire.

— La balle est dans ton camp.

— Sans blague. Et je lui dirais quoi ? Que je ne peux pas lui donner la réponse qu'elle attend ?

— Tu n'as qu'en lui en proposer une autre.

— Du genre ?

— La tienne, par exemple ? »

L'Italien tourna la tête vers le Capricorne, accroupi près du tas de vêtements et visiblement résigné à ne pas y retrouver ses chaussettes.

« Je crois qu'elles sont restées dans l'entrée. » Marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre un ton plus haut tandis que Shura sortait de la chambre : « Tu sais que tu en as de bonnes, toi ? Ce qu'elle m'a demandé, c'est juste… » _Juste pas possible_, acheva-t-il intérieurement, tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas choisir. Je ne _peux_ pas.

— Personne ne te demande de le faire. »

La voix du Capricorne lui parvint depuis l'autre partie de l'appartement, résonnant dans les pièces chichement meublées. Angelo rétorqua un peu plus fort, tout en se redressant sur un coude :

« Hé, non mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ou quoi ? Bordel, ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas ! Elle n'acceptera jamais de… » Un caleçon, également oublié dans le ramassage, lui atterrit sur la figure.

« C'est à toi, ça, non ?

— Vaudrait mieux, gronda le Cancer en saisissant le tissu entre le pouce et l'index avant de le porter à distance minimale de mise au point. Oui, c'est le mien. Elle ne m'a pas laissé d'alternative, tu sais. Et puis d'abord pourquoi on parle de ça ? Que je sache, jusqu'ici on n'a jamais…

— C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle.

— Mais c'est toi qui m'as posé la question.

— Je n'ai fait que te demander ce que tu fichais ici.

— C'est bien ce que je dis. »

Levant les yeux au ciel pour masquer son hilarité par un agacement plus ou moins feint, Shura coupa court :

« Habille-toi, il faut qu'on rentre. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tout à l'heure, je discutais avec Mü, et _on _ne nous a pas laissé le temps de finir.

— De finir quoi ? »

Le regard que le Capricorne jeta à son alter ego valait pour tous les _« T'occupes » _du monde. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire bondir Angelo sur ses pieds.

* * *

Ce fut dûment douché et changé, fleurant bon le propre et le fer à repasser – les petites facilités offertes par le personnel du Sanctuaire s'oubliaient décidément trop vite – que Shura se présenta sur le seuil du premier temple.

Sans grande surprise, le Bélier l'avait attendu. D'autres se seraient formalisés de s'être fait tantôt congédiés avec une telle indélicatesse, de leur propre territoire qui plus est, Cancer en tête. Mais dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de Mü. Un homme dont le caractère souvent têtu se tempérait fort opportunément d'une sagesse acquise bien malgré lui et qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait offert son aide au Capricorne. Une proposition que l'Atlante s'était d'ailleurs résigné à considérer comme lettre morte, jusqu'à ce matin-là. Ce retour inespéré valant bien une atteinte ou deux à son honneur de chevalier d'or, il accueillit l'Espagnol avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres et balaya de la main les excuses que lui présenta son pair, en son nom et surtout au nom de l'Italien.

« De la part de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne dis pas, mais s'agissant d'Angelo – Mü haussa les épaules avec fatalisme – je ne peux pas trop lui en demander non plus.

— Il serait ravi de l'apprendre.

— A tel point d'ailleurs que tu ne lui en diras rien ! » Et les deux hommes d'échanger un regard complice tout en pénétrant d'un même pas sous l'ombre rafraîchissante de la stoa.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire ce matin, mais je tenais à te remercier d'avoir accepté de revenir aussi vite de Jamir. Surtout en cette saison.

— Je t'ai dit que je me tenais à ta disposition. Même si j'avais fini par croire que nous n'aurions jamais cette conversation. »

De nouveau installé à la même place que quelques heures plus tôt, Shura regarda l'Atlante préparer le thé sans vraiment le voir. Ils avaient eu le temps, déjà, d'aborder un certain nombre de points. L'Ibérique n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins ; son interlocuteur n'avait pas pris plus de pincettes.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? » Fit le Bélier en posant une tasse fumante devant l'autre chevalier d'or.

Il ne parlait manifestement pas du breuvage. Appuyant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, avant de porter ses doigts ainsi joints jusqu'à ses lèvres, le Capricorne prit le temps de réfléchir. Au fait qu'il n'avait justement pas eu véritablement l'occasion de se pencher sur la question. Tout ce que Mü lui avait expliqué était certes demeuré dans un coin de son esprit, mais en embuscade, comme pour mieux surgir au moment où il serait prêt. Mais le serait-il jamais ? Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de considérer que ses actes avaient précédé sa pensée. Il était revenu au Sanctuaire. Avait décidé de répondre à l'offre de l'Atlante. Faire volte-face maintenant n'aurait guère de sens et dans tous les cas serait en total désaccord avec ce qui lentement mais sûrement prenait corps dans son esprit, dûment alimenté par une prise de conscience pour laquelle on lui avait, certes, quelque peu forcé la main.

« Il me manque encore des éléments. » Répondit le Capricorne et ce qui donnait de prime abord l'air d'une temporisation n'en était pas une à proprement parler : certaines questions n'avaient pas encore reçu de réponse.

« Je t'écoute.

— Au bout du compte, je ne récupérerai jamais l'usage de mon bras à cent pour cent, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela me paraît peu probable. Tu m'as demandé d'être franc Shura, aussi… Disons que ce n'est pas totalement impossible mais en toute honnêteté, je n'y crois pas.

— Mais ce sera, dans tous les cas, mieux que maintenant ?

— Ça ne peut pas être pire de toute manière. »

Étouffant un rire amer, Shura massa distraitement son épaule gauche. Pour l'heure, sa blessure lui foutait la paix. Un peu plus tôt il avait cru, alors qu'il se trouvait encore avec Angelo, que celle-ci était sur le point de le gratifier d'un de ces festivals de souffrance dont elle avait le secret, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas son heure. A moins que la proximité du cosmos du Cancer n'ait anesthésié durablement la douleur. Mais ceci, ainsi qu'il s'était tué à le dire et à le répéter à l'Italien, n'était pas, et ne serait jamais une solution.

« Tu ne peux pas être plus précis sur le temps que ça prendra ?

— Non, parce que c'est de toi que ça va dépendre. De ton corps d'abord, de sa réponse, de sa capacité de régénération, et de ton esprit ensuite. Comment tu vas gérer la douleur. Y résister. »

La voix du Bélier s'était faite prudente. Il avait déjà évoqué le matin même, en détail, le processus qu'il se proposait de mettre en œuvre. Et n'avait rien caché à son alter ego de ses dommages collatéraux. La bonne nouvelle était qu'ils seraient temporaires. La mauvaise… Le Capricorne allait souffrir. Dans des proportions autrement plus insupportables que ce qu'il subissait déjà au quotidien. Or, Mü n'avait aucune certitude quant à l'état d'esprit de Shura. Etait-il prêt ? Vraiment prêt à encaisser une telle épreuve supplémentaire ?

« Tu es sûr de ton coup ? » Le ton de l'Espagnol avait perdu quelques octaves et il sembla à l'Atlante qu'il émergeait d'une tombe.

« Je n'ai pas de doute quant à la façon de procéder. » Le sous-entendu était limpide.

S'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, le Capricorne étira lentement la tête vers l'arrière, ses cervicales craquant dans le silence vigilant.

« Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, et tu le sais, fit-il en reportant son regard sombre sur son vis-à-vis. Alors, étant donné la situation, je crois qu'on va quand même essayer.

— Shura, il faut que tu sois bien conscient que si tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout, c'est un autre choix que tu vas devoir faire. Parce que dans ce cas, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi.

— Radical, hein…

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. » Et le Capricorne de lui adresser un sourire mince et fatigué. « Il faut que ça cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tant que je me demanderai, chaque jour que les dieux font, si je serais capable de me lever sans devoir ramper hors de mon lit, de me raser, de m'habiller, je n'arriverai jamais à… à me sortir de la tête des choses qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver. Ça me bouffe.

— Je sais. » Et de s'imposer entre eux les images chiffonnées par l'urgence et la honte de l'irruption de Mü et de Saga à Madrid.

« Ce n'est pas Angelo qui t'a convaincu de revenir, je me trompe ? Reprit l'Atlante avec douceur.

— Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu vous raconter.

— A moi, rien, je n'étais pas là quand il est arrivé. Aux autres non plus d'ailleurs, si tu penses qu'il aurait pu évoquer des détails d'ordre privé.

— Je me doute bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

— Dans ce cas, et sur la base de ce qu'on m'a rapporté, sache qu'il n'a rien caché de son désarroi te concernant. De son point de vue, il a échoué. Et un tel aveu de sa part… Je te laisse imaginer. Personne ne s'attendait à te voir revenir. Lui le premier.

— Disons qu'il y a des choses que je savais, depuis toujours, mais que je n'admettais pas. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de les admettre d'ailleurs mais à un moment donné, on ne peut plus aller contre ce qui nous dépasse, quelle que soit la façon dont on s'y prend.

— Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as fait preuve d'un excès de… présomption ? »

Le petit sourire narquois arboré par le Bélier creusa une fossette au coin de sa joue et déclencha le rire rêche de l'Ibérique :

« C'est possible. Avec une pincée d'aveuglement et peut-être bien un zeste d'autodestruction.

— Tout ça en même temps ? Décidément, tu ne l'as pas volé ton rang de chevalier d'or. »

Et les deux hommes cette fois de s'esclaffer de bon cœur, leurs rires rebondissant jusque sous le haut plafond plongé dans l'obscurité, avant de déborder dans le naos.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri d'aussi bon cœur ? Sans volonté de masquer quoi que ce soit ? Sans arrière-pensée ? Shura n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Trop longtemps. Et lorsqu'il sortit du temple, respirant à pleins poumons cet air familier qui lui rappelait son pays, ce fut pour réaliser que le goût des cendres avait disparu.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 23/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur** : encore un chapitre qui a engrangé 1500 mots supplémentaires par rapport à sa version d'origine. Non que les rajouts soient vitaux - loin de là - mais j'en avais envie. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 13 août 2005_

Mü aurait préféré que le Capricorne prenne le temps de la réflexion. Pour de vrai, objecta-t-il in petto lorsque l'Espagnol fit irruption dans son temple d'un pas décidé. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il était inutile d'insister d'autant que lui-même n'aurait pas tergiversé plus avant s'il avait été à la place de son compagnon d'armes. Sous peine de voir le doute grignoter férocement les fondations encore un peu trop tendres d'une fragile résolution.

L'apprentissage de la peur constituait un élément fondamental de la formation de n'importe quel chevalier. Il ne s'agissait pas de la peur du maître ou des institutions, non, mais de la peur de ce qui n'est pas encore. La peur de ce qui pourrait être, viscérale, primaire et source de cette adrénaline nécessaire et a priori suffisante à la maîtrise de n'importe quelle situation. Le Bélier, tandis qu'il menait Shura jusqu'à une pièce annexe de ses appartements, se rappelait des mots de Saga à ce sujet, l'année précédente [1]. Celui qui éprouve de la peur doit être capable, seul, de la surmonter. Dans le cas contraire, il n'a pas sa place au Sanctuaire. Si l'Atlante trouvait le raccourci quelque peu expéditif, il ne pouvait nier que la force et la puissance de nombre de chevaliers puisaient là leur principale ressource. Et il ne doutait pas que l'Espagnol fut trempé dans le même bain.

Plongés dans la pénombre, les lieux n'avaient cependant rien de lugubre. Sur deux côtés, les rayons du soleil matinal se glissaient entre les lames de bois des stores vénitiens pour déboucher les ombres les plus épaisses, sans pour autant altérer la quiétude de l'endroit. Le long des murs, sous les fenêtres, s'étageaient d'étroites tablettes encombrées de fioles et récipients divers : la pharmacopée du Bélier dont tout le monde usait et au sujet de laquelle personne ne s'interrogeait. Le risque d'obtenir des réponses était par trop démesuré. Des artefacts bouddhistes, réunis sur le plateau d'un meuble bas, prenaient la poussière. Un héritage de Shion, certainement : Shura savait le vieux Pope respectueux des rites tibétains. L'état d'abandon manifeste de ces objets aurait pu le surprendre, mais l'Espagnol connaissait assez l'Atlante pour savoir que ce dernier avait cessé de se raccrocher à une culture qui ne serait jamais la sienne, ainsi qu'à un espoir qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Une banquette, assez large pour faire office de lit, occupait le centre de la pièce. Recouverte d'une épaisse couverture écarlate rebrodée de fils d'or, elle donnait l'impression d'une invitation au voyage plutôt que d'un meuble fonctionnel. La pile de livres posés à même le sol et visiblement tout droit sortis des archives conforta l'Espagnol dans ses déductions. Disposer d'appartements personnels était une chose ; être en capacité de s'isoler totalement du Domaine Sacré en était une autre. Et à ce sujet… Il jeta un regard interrogatif au Bélier qui hocha la tête :

« Ce temple a été construit par les premiers Atlantes réfugiés au Sanctuaire. Ils ont doté cette pièce de certaines caractéristiques, dont celle d'être totalement étanche au cosmos. Rien n'y rentre et rien n'en sort.

— Sacrée chance, dont tu ne t'es jamais vanté, commenta sobrement le Capricorne.

— J'ai toujours trouvé plus reposant de vous faire croire que j'étais aux archives, lorsque je _m'absentais_.

— Tu craignais qu'on te passe commande ?

— Je craignais surtout de vous avouer mon incapacité à y répondre. »

Sur le visage lisse du Bélier, la crispation fut infime et Shura regretta immédiatement sa curiosité. Les plaies de l'oubli demeuraient béantes, les derniers mois passés à Jamir en compagnie d'un Shaka obligeant et tout prêt à apporter son concours à son vieil ami n'ayant visiblement pas porté leurs fruits. Mü demeurait encore et toujours dans l'ignorance, ainsi qu'en attestait la vibration ténue mais pourtant permanente des armures éveillées dans les sous-sols du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de les remettre en stase. Le découvrirait-il seulement, un jour ? Il était visible que le premier concerné s'était déjà convaincu du contraire. Et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour le renfoncer encore un peu plus dans son impuissance.

« Mais heureusement, il me reste encore quelques talents – Mü redressa les épaules, les mèches pâles et courtes de sa chevelure sacrifiée s'arrondissant autour de sa mâchoire – ce qui tombe bien pour ce qui te concerne, acheva-t-il non sans un sourire hésitant à l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu sais très bien que tu as toute ma confiance.

— C'est ce que disent tous les désespérés. »

Le sourire de l'Atlante s'était néanmoins élargi et teinté d'une chaleur qui valait pour ses remerciement muets. Et lorsqu'après avoir retiré sa chemise, soigneusement remisée sur le dossier d'une chaise, Shura s'installa en tailleur sur la banquette suivant les instructions du Bélier, il se surprit à souhaiter du fond de son âme pouvoir lui aussi, un jour, remercier son alter ego. Une fois de plus.

* * *

L'Espagnol n'éprouva aucune gêne quand l'aura de Mü s'adossa à la sienne. A l'instar de tous ceux de ses camarades, ce cosmos lui était familier et ne constituait pas la moindre menace à son égard. Toutefois, ce sentiment de sécurité était d'autant plus renforcé que les liens créés au sein de la croix cardinale n'avaient pas disparu en dépit de l'année écoulée et de la distance mise par Shura entre lui et le Sanctuaire. Leurs esprits avaient déjà été ouverts l'un à l'autre en totalité ; aucune justification ne prévalait qui aurait pu empêcher le Bélier d'accéder à l'intégralité de ce qu'était le Capricorne. A peine si ce dernier sourcilla lorsque la voix de l'Atlante résonna, douce et apaisante, dans ses pensées :

_« Je vais accorder ma résonance à la tienne pour faciliter les choses. Ça ne réduira pas la douleur, mais si l'harmonie est suffisante, alors les séances seront plus courtes._

— _C'est toujours ça de gagné. »_

Mü se mordit les lèvres. Un instant il avait été tenté de s'excuser, d'exprimer à l'Espagnol à quel point il était désolé de la souffrance qu'il allait lui infliger. Mais à quoi bon ? Shura savait à quoi il s'exposait. Et il savait aussi qu'aucune échappatoire n'était envisageable. Le surmonde, il en avait parlé bien sûr, mais l'Atlante avait secoué la tête d'un air contrit. Il était impératif que le Capricorne conserve la maîtrise totale de son propre corps pendant les séances. Or se projeter dans le surmonde impliquait l'abandon de l'enveloppe physique au profit de l'entière liberté de l'esprit. Une bonne chose en théorie – la suppression des contraintes liées au corps humaine permettait tant et tant de choses ! Dont celles de ne pas voir son raisonnement et ses sensations altérées par le message restrictif des cinq premiers sens par exemple – mais contre-productive en l'occurrence. Mü devait pouvoir juger en temps réel des réactions des nerfs mal cicatrisés qu'il allait devoir sectionner avant de les reconstituer. Oui, Shura allait souffrir aujourd'hui, et sans doute dans les jours à venir. Mais ce ne serait rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait lorsque son pair entamerait le processus de reconstruction.

Assis sur un tabouret, la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres à peine de l'épaule couturée de l'Espagnol, le Bélier prit une profonde inspiration. Puis _plongea_.

Le premier aperçu qu'il s'était fort peu coupablement arrogé quelques semaines plus tôt, profitant d'un Shura assommé par une overdose d'anti-douleurs, ne l'avait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé. A présent qu'il disposait enfin du temps nécessaire pour détailler les résultats des multiples passages du Capricorne sur le billard, sa consternation se muait en affolement. Oh, les chirurgiens avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais restaurer un membre quasi-tranché par Excalibur n'était pas à la portée de la médecine actuelle. Et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Le Bélier imaginait sans peine la perplexité de ces hommes tout entiers dévoués à leur art et à leurs patients, devant ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie. L'hôpital d'Athènes avait beau disposer d'une unité spécialisée, entièrement financée par la famille Antinaïkos afin de se consacrer exclusivement aux membres du Sanctuaire, les chirurgiens concernées n'avait encore jamais eu à traiter ce type très particulier de blessure. Et pour cause : Excalibur n'avait pas pour vocation de laisser des survivants. Seul Kanon pouvait se targuer d'y avoir survécu, et il le devait à la mansuétude du Capricorne qui avait retenu ses coups. Dans le cas présent, l'attaque avait été lancée pour tuer. Pas pour se retourner contre son créateur.

La reconstruction de l'épaule et du bras associé avait été assurée en conformité avec les techniques existantes. Autour de l'os qui tant bien que mal avait résisté, les muscles, les tendons, les nerfs avaient retrouvé leur place. Mü en convenait volontiers, le boulot était soigné, en dépit de l'apparence encore fragile et tendre du tissu cicatriciel. La peau de l'Espagnol demeurait encore trop fine et trop violacée au dessus des chairs mal raffermies.

Les nerfs étaient _le _problème. Sectionnés net pour la plupart d'entre eux, brûlés par la décharge de cosmos, ils n'avaient pas vocation à être réparés. En tout état de cause, Shura aurait dû être amputé ; la simple idée de vouloir redonner vie à un membre dans un tel état relevait de prime abord de l'hérésie médicale. L'équipe chirurgicale avait néanmoins tout tenté. L'insistance de leur patient n'était pas étrangère à leur acharnement et peut-être parce qu'ils savaient être en charge d'un chevalier d'or, avaient-ils pensé que le corps de ce qui était considéré comme un demi-dieu était capable d'un miracle. Après tout, ils en avaient vu d'autres, les médecins rattachés au Sanctuaire : des régénérations tissulaires inexplicables, des remises sur pied spectaculaires… Et les autres membres de la garde rapprochée du Pope, lesquels avaient tous passé de quelques jours à quelques semaines dans ce même hôpital à la même période s'en étaient globalement bien sortis. Certes, Shura était le plus atteint : mais pourquoi pas lui, aussi ?

L'Atlante eut un sourire amer tandis qu'une particule de son cosmos s'aventurait le plus délicatement possible le long d'un nerf tordu et boursouflé, pour juger les dégâts avec une meilleure précision. Tous chevaliers d'or qu'ils soient, ils demeuraient des hommes et leur victoire sur les Portes en constituait la preuve la plus éclatante, aussi paradoxal puisse paraître ce raisonnement.

Nombre de leçons avaient été acquises au cours de l'année précédente, par chacun d'entre eux. Sur le monde, mais aussi et surtout sur eux-mêmes. Et la plus importante d'entre elles songea Mü non sans une once de tristesse résignée tandis que sa concentration se focalisait sur un nœud anormal de chair, relevait de l'acceptation pure et simple de leurs imperfections. Shura en avait probablement conscience ; ses obsessions en témoignaient. S'il n'avait été défini que par son état de chevalier d'or, par cette espèce de nature semi divine dont l'histoire du Sanctuaire gratifiait ceux de sa caste, alors il aurait accepté la sentence. La perte de son bras n'aurait eu d'autre portée que celle du devoir accompli. Fin de l'histoire. Mais en tant qu'homme, énième représentant anonyme de cette race qui s'est débattue des milliers d'années durant pour survivre, l'Espagnol ne pouvait se laisser vaincre par cette sorte d'adversité-là. Honneur bafoué ou fierté mal placée, peu importait : il était suffisamment imparfait pour renier l'évidence et la combattre.

Au travers du prisme de son propre cosmos, l'Atlante vit les tissus se raidir, en écho à la soudaine crispation du corps du Capricorne. Ce dernier ne bougea pas cependant ; simplement son être se révulsait tout entier face à la pointe aiguë de souffrance qui, doucement mais sûrement, s'insinuait entre ses chairs abîmées. Seule sa volonté l'empêchait de se dérober. Sa volonté… et l'emprise du Bélier sur sa propre aura. De fait, Mü relâcha un instant la pression exercée sur les nerfs en cours d'examen, pour s'adresser en silence à son alter ego :

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser bouger, _confirma-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant, _au risque de décrocher trop brutalement. Et ce serait pire, crois-moi. »_

Shura ne répondit pas. Dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas bien certain de nuancer ses propos avec toute la mesure requise. De ne pas cracher à l'Atlante des insanités en rapport plus ou moins vague, et plutôt plus que moins en l'occurrence, avec la définition de ce qu'était la Douleur selon lui. Une définition qu'en cet instant très précis il estimait être le seul au monde à pouvoir énoncer. Murant ses pensées, il se contenta d'un imperceptible signe de tête, seule manifestation tangible de sa reddition au Bélier. Et du blanc-seing qu'il lui accordait par la même occasion.

L'Atlante ne l'avait effectivement pas _lâché_, et son incursion, momentanément stoppée au cœur de l'épaule ravagée, se redéploya dans un rythme inverse à celui de la contraction de son cosmos, tout entier recentré sur sa tâche. Il ne ferait rien aujourd'hui, les deux chevaliers d'or le savaient. Mais une parfaite connaissance du terrain devait ressortir de cet examen. Ses aspérités, ses accidents, ses chausse-trappes, constituaient tout autant d'obstacles contre lesquels Mü n'aurait pas latitude de buter lorsqu'il entrerait dans le vif du sujet. Parce que dans le cas contraire, non seulement il risquait de commettre des erreurs irrémédiables, mais aussi et surtout il serait dans la plus totale impossibilité de limiter la torture de celui qui s'était porté volontaire pour la subir. Par conséquent, plus vite il en terminerait de son exploration préparatoire, moins il craindrait de voir le Capricorne fuir une décision qu'il allait sans nul doute regretter cent fois.

_C'est un homme, pas un cobaye. _

Aussi mesquine qu'inattendue, cette pensée s'imposa avec assez d'autorité pour que le Bélier s'immobilise mentalement au droit de l'un des seuls nerfs a priori régénéré sans altération. Non ! En aucune façon il ne considérait Shura comme un sujet d'expérience. Bien sûr, en dépit des soins souvent particuliers qu'il avait prodigués par le passé à certains de ses pairs, de la mise à contribution de son héritage atlante – ou du moins, ce qui en restait – pour suppléer à l'occasion une médecine moderne parfois impuissante, il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'exercer pleinement ses talents. Ceux qu'il avait continué à entretenir tant bien que mal malgré son découragement et sa frustration face à la perte insondable de sa culture. Or aujourd'hui, le Capricorne lui en fournissait le prétexte. En d'autres temps, dix voire quinze ans plus tôt, il en aurait savouré le défi. En aurait apprécié le goût et peut-être même n'aurait-il pas pris la peine de masquer un enthousiasme à l'aune de ses attentes bridées, sans tenir compte des enjeux que son action à venir pouvait receler. Sans réaliser que sa seule satisfaction intellectuelle ne pesait pas bien lourd face aux espoirs d'autrui placés en lui.

Mais en ces mêmes autres temps, il n'avait pas encore éprouvé ce que de désastreux les conséquences d'actes irréfléchis, dictés par la passion ou l'inconscience, voire les deux, pouvaient avoir. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté au chagrin et à l'impuissance. Il n'avait pas encore ressenti la honte, insoutenable certains jours, d'avoir travesti son propre intérêt en un simulacre de nécessité collective, d'avoir manipulé autrui pour atteindre un objectif égoïste et, pour finir, d'avoir semé la mort derrière lui avant de perdre tout espoir [2].

Alors, non et trois fois non, Shura ne serait pas, ni se serait jamais son cobaye. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, l'Atlante aurait volontiers donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à se lancer dans une telle entreprise, parce que cela aurait ainsi signifié que tout irait pour le mieux pour cet homme, son ami, et qu'il ne serait pas en train de le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Aussi, puisqu'au contraire il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait de lui consacrer toute son énergie, son attention, son habileté et son expérience, aussi douloureuse fût-elle, afin de le soulager. De le rendre à sa vie. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, il allégerait pour lui-même un peu du poids de ses propres fautes.

Reprenant résolument le cours de sa tâche, l'Atlante précisa l'action de son aura. Manipulant sa consistance jusqu'à lui conférer l'utilité dont il avait besoin, Mü s'abandonna totalement à l'univers de l'infiniment petit dans lequel il œuvrait dorénavant. Cette réparation, là, d'un diamètre inférieur au millimètre, occupait dorénavant tout l'espace de ses pensées. Il en décortiquait chaque détail, en devinait chaque étape, jusqu'à distinguer les liaisons moléculaires les unes des autres pour juger de leur pérennité. Celle-ci pourrait demeurer ; celle-là devrait être brisée puis reconstruite. Quant à cette autre, un doute demeurait. Ce qu'il devrait en faire allait dépendre des effets positifs ou négatifs induits par les réparations plus prioritaires. L'ampleur de la tâche était immense, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà deviné. Mais en cette seconde, elle ne lui apparaissait plus aussi insurmontable. Il _comprenait_. Ce qui n'était qu'un pressentiment, certes tenace, encore quelques jours voire quelques heures plus tôt, s'était mué en une absolue certitude. Shura lui avait signifié toute sa confiance ; dorénavant le Bélier pouvait pleinement l'accepter. L'assurance dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt face au Capricorne, en apparence tout du moins quand dans le même temps le Bélier ne pouvait ignorer le doute au fond de lui, venait d'achever de trouver ses fondements.

Ce fut comme une altération à la lisière de sa conscience. Une irruption de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Néanmoins Mü ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, plongé comme il l'était dans des niveaux d'énergie dont l'échelle était incompatible avec la réalité. La part de lui-même demeurée tangible finit cependant par sonner l'alerte avec assez de vigueur pour qu'il s'extirpe de sa tâche. Dilatées par son absence psychique, ses pupilles cillèrent un instant avant de retrouver leur taille normale et leur mobilité. Et de tomber sur la haute silhouette du Cancer, debout, surplombant le Capricorne et lui-même.

Le Bélier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le stupéfiait le plus : l'ampleur de sa propre absence, telle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de l'intrusion, ou l'intrus lui-même dont l'attention était pour l'heure tout entière dirigée vers l'Espagnol, dédaigneux de l'endroit et de son propriétaire. Une part de son cosmos avait beau demeurer raccrochée à celui du Capricorne, Mü concevait sans difficulté ce qui avait mené le Cancer jusqu'ici. Par définition, une telle unicité n'avait pas d'équivalent. Au point de contrevenir aux règles très spéciales régissant l'atmosphère de ce lieu.

Shura. Sa souffrance. N'importe quel être doué d'un minimum de cosmos l'aurait perçue à des kilomètres à la ronde au sein du Sanctuaire, tant elle était brutale et invasive. Inutile pour cela de disposer en sus d'un lien privilégié avec celui qui en était la victime. Mais, ici, dûment renfermé derrière des barrières spécifiquement conçues pour supprimer tout lien cosmique avec autrui, l'Ibérique aurait dû se trouver dans la plus totale impossibilité d'altérer la tranquillité d'esprit du premier quidam venu. Et ce, même s'il l'avait voulu ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas.

La vision retrouvée de l'Atlante glissa du Cancer vers le Capricorne, et il fut frappé par la pâleur de ce dernier. Du point de vue physique, sa présence se manifestait par une respiration courte et hachée, par son poing droit alternativement ouvert et fermé contre sa cuisse, par la sueur sur son front et ses tempes livides, couvrant un visage au regard logé dans l'obscurité. Mais son esprit, lui, était aux abonnés absents. Son aura n'avait certes pas diminué, néanmoins elle offrait l'impression à celui qui savait la lire de n'être plus qu'un mur sans faille derrière lequel l'Espagnol s'était réfugié. Il était clair qu'ainsi déconnecté, et sans pouvoir s'en affranchir totalement, il maintenait sa Némésis à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Un moyen comme un autre de se protéger, jugea le Bélier, et qui s'accordait à merveille avec le chevalier du Capricorne. Tant qu'il pourrait ainsi se raccrocher à sa discipline personnelle, à cette espèce de pragmatisme propre à chacun de ses actes qui l'aidait à opter en faveur des meilleures solutions, il tiendrait. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Et cette question, Mü n'était pas le seul à se la poser.

« Tu attends quoi ? Continue. » Le ton rogue d'Angelo rippa dans l'atmosphère feutrée des lieux, totalement déplacé. « Il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. »

Le Cancer avait raison. A la fois absorbé par la difficulté de sa tâche, et fasciné par sa complexité, l'Atlante ne s'était pas rendu compte du décrochement progressif de l'Ibérique. Or, il avait besoin qu'il soit conscient, il le lui avait bien précisé. Et si pour le moment Shura n'avait pas encore basculé dans le surmonde, il n'en était guère loin.

L'Italien jeta un coup d'œil au Bélier, eut un bref soupir puis, sans plus de façon, se glissa sur la banquette dans le dos de l'Espagnol. Sous le regard médusé de Mü, il s'installa plus commodément, étirant ses longues jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de Shura avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du torse de ce dernier pour le ramener en douceur dans son giron. Le Capricorne n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Les yeux toujours plongés dans l'ombre, le menton tombant sur la poitrine, il se laissa faire, même lorsque d'autorité la main de l'Italien l'obligea à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce fut la vibration du cosmos du Cancer, quand il entra en résonance avec les deux auras déjà déployés, qui parut sortir Shura de sa torpeur. Il ne sursauta pas cependant ; seules ses mains, dont les doigts se déplièrent lentement, reprirent vie pour aller s'agripper, maladroites, à celles d'Angelo, posées bien à plat sur sa peau moite.

Le souffle de l'Atlante se coinça dans sa gorge. Seule la force de l'habitude, doublée d'une confiance mutuelle tutoyant les limites de l'absolu, pouvait expliquer une telle aisance dans ce qui n'était rien de plus, ni rien de moins qu'un instant de pure d'intimité. Le corps de l'Espagnol s'assouplissait peu à peu sous l'effet des mains posées sur lui. Bientôt entièrement dénoué, il se laissa aller contre Angelo en un seul mouvement, un lâcher prise saisissant d'être trop familier. Son visage, niché sous le menton du Cancer, reprit vie et couleurs. Et si ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir. Il savait _qui _était contre lui. _Qui _le protégeait.

« Ça va aller… »

La voix d'Angelo n'était qu'un souffle, si léger, si évanescent, que le Bélier douta de l'avoir véritablement entendu, avant de comprendre que n'étant pas le destinataire de ces paroles apaisantes, il était exclu de l'échange.

« … Je ne te laisse pas. Je serai là. Reste. Shura, reste avec moi... »

L'étreinte se resserra autour de l'Ibérique, dont les doigts maladroits s'emmêlèrent à ceux de son compagnon, ses lèvres muettes heurtant la mâchoire inclinée vers lui. Le visage de l'Italien disparut. Seule sa voix continuait à psalmodier des mots usés d'avoir trop souvent été répétés, et suffisamment confus et épars pour que leur signification échappe à Mü. Mais pas leur pouvoir. Les entrailles du Bélier se tordaient sous l'effet d'un trouble insupportable. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin de cet abandon de la part du Capricorne à l'homme derrière lui. Pour des tas de raisons, dont l'essentielle, à ses yeux, résidait dans son incapacité à véritablement le comprendre.

Tous autant chevaliers d'or qu'ils soient, l'Atlante et ses pairs étaient différents les uns des autres dans leurs caractères, dans leurs façons d'appréhender la vie et ses écueils. Et si l'année précédente Shura avait, pour la première fois depuis son accession à sa charge de Capricorne, laissé transparaître une fragilité, fait montre de sa capacité à être émotionnellement blessé, il était demeuré évident pour tout le monde que ce n'était là qu'un _accident_, tant cette réaction était par trop incompatible avec la tranquille constance qui caractérisait l'Espagnol et sa manière de parcourir son existence. Or, ce même homme, aujourd'hui, dénudait son âme sous les yeux d'un Bélier effaré de ne pas oser le reconnaître soudain. S'il acceptait cet état de fait, cela signifierait alors que n'importe qui, y compris lui-même, était capable un jour de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'un autre être, sans arrière-pensée, sans doute, et sans crainte. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de la part du Capricorne. Tout comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que le Cancer accepte un don d'une telle valeur. Quant à lui-même...

Cette étreinte, naturelle et sans affectation, débordait pourtant le Bélier d'une sensualité sans fard. L'un ne faisait que rechercher une aide que l'autre offrait sans restriction ; les corps s'épousaient cependant avec une telle aisance sous ses yeux qu'il douta d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie éprouvé une sensation semblable. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Et il en aurait volontiers souri s'il n'avait pas été submergé par un accès de jalousie confuse et sans consistance mais dont la violence lui fit un instant détourner les yeux. Avant d'être de nouveau attiré par la scène, à l'instar d'un papillon résolu à se brûler les ailes pourvu qu'il entrevoit la lumière encore une fois.

Un sentiment d'urgence toutefois, émanant de ses deux camarades, s'en vint recouvrir peu à peu cette éternité à laquelle ils semblaient vouloir se vouer. Comme si… Oui, comme s'ils avaient décelé un danger à la lisière de leur monde, une menace sur sa plénitude. L'Atlante la percevait à son tour, avec une acuité pénible. Aussi envieux fût-il de cette complétude à laquelle il n'aurait jamais accès, il n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde que ses deux amis en soient privés. Ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ils n'y survivraient pas.

Mü avait toutes les clés en main pour écarter ce danger. Mais… Et s'il se trompait ? S'il échouait ? Le doute infime, pourtant vivement écarté quand Shura était venu solliciter son aide, revint le tarauder, insidieux, pour le paralyser. Assez longtemps pour qu'Angelo prenne l'initiative.

L'aura de l'Italien s'enfla. Progressivement, elle gagna assez de vigueur pour repousser les ombres pâles de la pièce dans leurs derniers retranchements mais aussi et surtout pour palier l'absence psychique du Capricorne. Elle ne l'aidait pas, non : elle se substituait au cosmos de Shura.

Effaré, Mü adressa un regard d'incompréhension au Cancer qui le soutint, comme pour répondre à sa question muette par un défi sans doute un peu fou. L'Atlante n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais l'Italien ne lui laissait, dans tous les cas, pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Et de faire avec.

_« Termine ton boulot tant qu'il peut encore le supporter._

— _Angelo, tu vas…_

— _On s'en fout. Dépêche-toi, bordel. »_

Le Bélier avait déjà arpenté la quasi-totalité du chantier auquel il allait s'attaquer, et heureusement : œuvrer de la sorte sous le couvert d'une aura autre que celle de Shura tout en lui étant semblable en tout point dépassait de trop loin son entendement pour qu'il conserve plus longtemps la sérénité nécessaire à un tel exercice. Et lorsqu'au bout du quart d'heure le plus long de son existence, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en détachant progressivement les liens de son propre cosmos enroulé autour de celui du Capricorne – et du Cancer à présent – son soupir de soulagement fit taire un instant le flot de questions sous son crâne.

Le corps de Shura s'affala lourdement sur la couverture rouge dès qu'Angelo eut relâché son étreinte et ne se redressa pas. Le Cancer était déjà penché sur lui, l'air sombre, quand Mü expliqua d'une voix lasse :

« Il s'est endormi, ne t'inquiète pas. Son esprit vient d'être mis à rude épreuve et le sommeil est un bon refuge après _ça_. »

Sans répondre, l'Italien se saisit de la chemise du Capricorne soigneusement pliée sur un siège voisin et l'en recouvrit tant bien que mal. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, dehors comme dedans, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas apercevoir la chair de poule hérissant la peau de l'Espagnol. Mü ne rajouta toutefois pas de couverture supplémentaire ; le corps du Capricorne, bien que malmené, allait très vite retrouver ses repères.

* * *

Le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de scruter avec une curiosité mal dissimulée le visage de l'Italien dès qu'ils retrouvèrent tous les deux la dure lumière estivale dans les appartements privés du premier temple. Ses traits tirés témoignaient de ce dernier quart d'heure éprouvant et si l'Atlante se doutait que lui-même n'arborait pas une meilleure figure, il devinait sous les stigmates apparents de la fatigue qu'Angelo était allé bien au-delà d'une simple entame de sa force physique. Ce qui, peu ou prou, répondait pour partie aux questions que Mü se posait. Pour partie seulement, aussi finit-il par demander :

« Comment as-tu su ?

— Su quoi ? »

Le Cancer revenait de la cuisine avec en main une bouteille de bière déjà transpirante qu'il était allé repêcher dans le bas du frigo, là où le Bélier les conservait pour ceux de ses compagnons amateurs de cette boisson. A savoir une très large majorité.

« Et bien, que Shura était là où tu es venu nous retrouver.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »

La capsule que l'Italien serrait entre ses dents fusa tout droit en direction de l'évier dans lequel elle atterrit, rebondissant contre les parois en grès.

« Son cosmos hurlait tellement fort que c'est limite un miracle que tout le monde n'ait pas débarqué, tu veux dire !

— Non, c'est… C'est normal, Angelo. »

Confronté au Bélier qui secouait doucement la tête avec cet air, là, oui cet air de vague commisération qui avait coutume de l'horripiler depuis toujours, le Cancer faillit lui sauter la gorge avant de se figer. Il ne percevait rien. Plus rien. Shura avait disparu. Il amorçait déjà un pas vers la porte tantôt refermée au fond du couloir sombre quand la voix paisible de l'Atlante le stoppa net dans son élan :

« Aucune émanation de cosmos ne peut entrer ou sortir de cet endroit. Il est conçu pour ça. Personne au Sanctuaire ne peut ressentir quoi que ce soit en provenance de cette pièce. Même toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai parfaitement _entendu_ Shura. Il… Il ne m'appelait pas, ça c'est sûr, mais je te l'ai dit : son cosmos hurlait.

— Et maintenant ?

— Oh, ça va… »

Se détournant un instant, l'Italien attira une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'y asseoir à califourchon, ses coudes posés sur le dossier. Une gorgée de bière plus tard, il finit par demander, non sans mauvaise grâce :

« Bon, c'est quoi ces conneries alors ?

— Je ne te cache pas que je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'expliquer.

— Ma foi, si _toi_ tu n'y comprends rien, tu n'espères tout de même pas que _moi_, je vais trouver quelque chose à te répondre, non ?

— Angelo, c'est bon, arrête. »

Mü s'était appuyé des hanches contre la table, ses mains reposant à plat sur le plateau de bois derrière lui. Se penchant légèrement vers son alter ego, il reprit sur un ton qu'il espérait conciliant :

« Je te rappelle que je suis au courant, tout comme Saga. Et je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir aussi que cette relation que tu as avec Shura n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec une quelconque préférence sexuelle ou je ne sais quoi d'autre du même genre. Je le sais, et tu le sais encore mieux que moi. »

Le Cancer appuya sa bouteille contre son front et la fit rouler distraitement contre sa peau brûlante, avant de répondre, l'air soudain usé :

« Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de te l'expliquer. Pour ça, il faudrait que j'ai aussi envie de comprendre et je ne te cache pas que je me demande bien à quoi ça servirait. A part à satisfaire ta curiosité personnelle. »

Le regard de l'Italien, soudain relevé vers le Bélier, était suffisamment incisif pour que son destinataire ne puisse masquer sa gêne. C'était vrai après tout. Que lui importaient les tenants de ce à quoi il avait assisté pourvu que cela ait fonctionné ? Car cela avait fonctionné, indubitablement. L'apport du cosmos du Cancer, d'abord en soutien, puis en substitution de celui du Capricorne, avait permis à Mü d'achever son exploration dans les meilleures conditions possibles au regard des circonstances. Alors oui, Angelo avait pris à son compte une part non négligeable de la douleur de son compagnon. Oui, il avait dilué son être jusqu'à le nier, pour se mêler à celui de Shura avec plus d'intimité qu'il n'est seulement possible de l'envisager. Et, oui, à eux deux ils avaient reconstitué une entité capable de surmonter l'insurmontable. Cela _était_. Un point c'est tout. N'était-ce pas là le plus important ?

L'Atlante esquissait déjà un sourire d'excuse lorsque le Cancer lui jeta un éclat de rire bref mais franc à la figure :

« Allez, va, moi aussi je te connais. Après tout c'est ton rayon, toutes ces histoires en rapport avec nos cosmos. Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ta dose annuelle de prise de tête.

— Très drôle.

— Non, sérieusement – Angelo leva sa bouteille vers le Bélier en signe de paix – je te donnerais volontiers des informations mais je ne plaisante pas quand je te dis que je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. On a pensé… » Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, doigts écartés, l'argent d'un capricorne stylisé et enroulé autour de son majeur scintillant dans la lumière crue de midi. « … On a pensé que ça avait un rapport avec le quatrième axe. Que tout ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière en était à l'origine. De toute façon, il y a de ça c'est sûr et certain, mais – il haussa les épaules avant de ramener sa main sur le dossier de la chaise – c'est sûrement trop simple. Enfin, je veux dire, pour des gens comme nous. Non parce que le jour où Saga couchera avec Aioros, tu me feras signe, hein… »

Mü ne put réprimer un rire à cette idée saugrenue, en écho à celui du Cancer lequel reprit cependant son sérieux :

« Ouais, c'est trop facile. Parce que ça signifierait qu'on n'a pas notre mot à dire dans l'histoire, et inutile de te préciser que cette option ne m'enchante pas des masses. Donc… » Le Cancer écarta largement les bras, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en travers du visage :

« … J'assume, il assume, nous assumons. Et j'assume aussi le fait que pour une raison ou une autre, nos cosmos sont devenus quasi identiques, que dès le départ j'ai réussi à le soulager de sa douleur sans même savoir comment je m'y prends. Et que je _sais _quand il a mal. Comme tout à l'heure. Rien ne peut empêcher ça. Rien du tout.

— Même si tu ne peux pas l'expliquer, ce genre d'élément ne nous était pas connu et quoi que tu puisses en penser, c'est important.

— Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête, Mü. On a l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que la politesse qui te retient pour ne pas aller t'enfermer tout de suite dans ta caverne [3]. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, tu n'as pas le temps pour ces conneries. »

L'image de Shura s'imposa entre eux, sa décision en toile de fond. L'Atlante n'avait nul besoin de s'enquérir auprès d'Angelo de ses fondements : il était évident que l'Italien n'avait pas été mis au courant par son ami et amant de ses intentions. S'il en était vexé, ou blessé, le Cancer n'en montrait rien en tout cas. Seul l'état de celui qui reposait là-bas, derrière cette porte fermée qu'il fixait avec insistance, semblait lui importer.

« Le processus sera long, admit le Bélier, mais il le sait. Et il sait également ce qu'il va devoir supporter, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière lorsque tout aura vraiment commencé. » Cette dernière précision fit de nouveau lever les yeux d'Angelo vers lui. Inutile d'en rajouter : ses traits soudain crispés en disaient long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

« Au final, aucun de nous trois n'a le choix si je comprends bien. »

Le Cancer venait de se lever et se dirigeait le refuge du Bélier, ce dernier sur ses talons. L'ironie dans sa voix s'était à peine assourdie lorsqu'il continua :

« Tu dois faire ce qu'il te demande, et moi je dois l'aider à le supporter. Après tout… »

Planté au milieu de la pièce, au pied de la banquette, Angelo contemplait l'homme endormi et dont le corps avait fini par se détendre.

« … J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Qu'il revienne ici. Qu'il se fasse aider. Qu'il ne nous rejette plus. Qu'il continue à vivre.

— Tu n'es pas loin d'avoir réussi dans ce cas. »

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, l'Atlante observait l'Italien qui, pour la première fois depuis son irruption une heure plus tôt, donnait l'impression d'être indécis. Certes, Shura avait encore la possibilité de tout arrêter après que Mü lui aurait fait part de son appréciation de la situation. Mais il était fort improbable que son camarade ibérique fasse machine arrière, de toute manière. De ce point de vue, le Capricorne n'avait pas changé. Etait-ce cette idée qui rendait tout à coup le Cancer aussi mélancolique ?

« Tu ferais mieux de le ramener chez toi, suggéra le Bélier. Il appréciera sûrement de se réveiller dans un lieu plus familier. »

La proposition extirpa Angelo de ses pensées et se tournant vers l'autre chevalier d'or, il questionna, sarcastique :

« Et je fais comment ? Je te rappelle que j'ai trois niveaux à me coltiner, vu que je ne risque pas de prendre les souterrains avec lui sur le dos.

— Je peux bien te filer un coup de main à ma manière.

— Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander.

— Oui, d'éviter de parler de cet endroit. »

Depuis le bord de la banquette, Angelo avait déjà tiré le corps de l'Espagnol jusqu'à lui pour passer son bras sous ses épaules afin de le soulever. Il dressa néanmoins un sourcil devant la demande du Bélier. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait la motiver quand son regard tomba de loin en loin sur les lieux. A franchement parler, il n'avait pas pris tantôt le temps de les observer, or il aurait peut-être dû.

Entre objets habituels en lien aux fonctions particulières du Bélier et derniers vestiges d'une civilisation morte depuis des millénaires, il y avait là un étrange mélange entre une vie vécue et une vie rêvée sans qu'une réelle harmonie ne s'en dégage ; tout juste un sentiment d'inachevé et de nostalgie de ce qui n'était plus et de ce qui ne serait jamais. Au fond, Mü n'avait eu d'autre choix que de livrer à deux de ses pairs sa véritable et triste intimité simplement parce qu'il avait voulu les aider.

Le Cancer aurait bien aimé dire un mot ou deux, mais d'abord il ne savait pas vraiment lesquels et ensuite, à quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir ? Aussi se contenta-t-il d'opiner avant de se dévisser le cou en direction de son fardeau espagnol complètement groggy :

« Je te croyais beaucoup plus maigre que ça, toi. Allez, fais un effort ! » Et Angelo d'achever de se redresser, un poids mort adossé contre lui.

« Bon, Mü, c'est pas tout ça mais si tu pouvais… »

L'Italien n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

* * *

_[1] Référence à la partie I de l'épilogue de « Une deuxième chance »._

_[2] [ref. UDC] Désigné comme étant le dernier représentant de sa race, Mü a longtemps cherché ses semblables avant, un jour, de rencontrer Anycia au Tibet, Atlante comme lui. Obsédée par les connaissances de son peuple et mentalement instable, elle entraîne Mü dans sa folie, afin de rendre vie à l'armure d'or du Bélier. D'expérience dangereuse en expérience dangereuse, la dernière sera fatale à Anycia, qui périt dans les flammes sous les yeux de Mü qui ne fera rien pour la sauver, déchiré entre son devoir – Anycia étant devenue une menace – et ses sentiments (non, je n'ai jamais écrit cette préquelle, et je doute de le faire un jour)._

_[3] [ref. UDC] Depuis les origines, les archives du Sanctuaire sont situées sous le temple du Bélier, mettant à profit une immense cavité calcaire d'origine naturelle (phénomène de karstification)._


	24. Chapitre 23

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 24/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur** : je me suis rendue compte qu'il restait quelques coquilles dans le chapitre précédent, parce que j'ai du faire les corrections sur mon PC portable ET sur Open Office à cause d'un gros caprice de mon PC fixe. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que cette semaine ce sera moins pire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 13 août 2005_

Il avait résisté. Il l'avait laissé dormir.

L'envie de le secouer et de l'apostropher, de l'accabler par tout un tas de questions parmi lesquelles revenait inlassablement en boucle un « pourquoi _maintenant _? » lourd de ses implications, s'était agrippée au Cancer aussi obstinément qu'une moule à son rocher. Même une séance de rangement on ne peut plus sommaire mais qui lui avait bien pris deux heures au bas mot n'avait pas réussi à la faire taire. Deux heures au cours desquelles il avait régulièrement jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre histoire de s'assurer que… que quoi, au fond ? Que Shura ne s'était pas volatilisé ? Ridicule. Qu'il n'était pas en train de calancher en silence ? Comme si le Cancer allait de nouveau se faire avoir, tiens !

Conscient de l'absurdité de son attitude et dans le même temps bienheureux que personne d'autre ne soit là pour profiter du spectacle, Angelo avait soldé son accès de maniaquerie par un bourrage en règle du dernier tiroir à sa portée sans être en mesure, la minute d'après, d'en détailler le contenu. De fait, l'objectif recherché était atteint : ce qui ne se voyait plus était rangé, et ce qui était rangé n'avait plus d'utilité. Ou comment trier par le vide, histoire de débarrasser les recoins de tout ce qui était susceptible à un moment donné ou à un autre de perturber la réflexion. Quelle que fût la nature de cette dernière. Y compris celle au large de laquelle il n'était plus permis de louvoyer.

Le Cancer finit par s'asseoir, avec précaution, sur le rebord de son lit. Pour regarder l'Espagnol. Rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant. Détaillant avec avidité son visage, la ligne dure de ses traits tirés, l'ombre sous les yeux clos, l'Italien ne vit là pas grand-chose de plus, ou de moins, que ce qui lui était devenu redoutablement familier. Jusqu'à l'infime crispation de douleur au coin des lèvres minces. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait encaissé en lieu et place de l'esprit du Capricorne, le Cancer eut une grimace et distraitement, se massa l'épaule. Ce n'était pas sa blessure, mais cela devenait sa souffrance. Oh, il ne s'agissait là que d'un pâle erzatz du fardeau quotidien de Shura mais sa simple perception attestait de la torture subie en permanence par l'autre homme. Comme en cet instant où, en dépit du sommeil, le corps de l'Espagnol poursuivait la lutte.

Et malgré tout… La mâchoire du Cancer se bloqua, déformant sa joue. Il avait quitté – non, avait été _obligé_ de quitter – son ami avec à l'esprit la certitude résignée que ce dernier continuerait à se complaire dans sa souffrance juste parce qu'il estimait devoir être puni. Le laisser derrière lui lui avait collé le goût amer et persistant de l'échec au fond de la gorge ; il n'avait pas réussi à l'extirper de cette tragique spirale. Pire encore, il n'avait contribué qu'à l'y renfoncer un peu plus. Parce que dans le cas contraire, comment expliquer ces longues estafilades dont les cicatrices encore tendres rosissaient sur la peau fine, à l'intérieur des bras ?

_Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance, mon gars. Avec ou sans toi, c'est exactement comme ça que les choses auraient dû se finir._

_Mouais._

Auraient dû. Un frisson d'angoisse rétroactif dévala son échine avant d'être chassé par ce qui _était_ aujourd'hui. Ce qui devait arriver – s'il se basait sur la logique implacable de sa petite voix intérieure – ne s'était _pas_ produit. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Et toute la question était de savoir si cette même raison était à l'origine non seulement du retour du Capricorne prodigue mais aussi et surtout de sa décision inattendue et, il devait bien l'admettre, tout à fait inespérée de se prendre par la peau du cul pour se sortir de l'impasse où il s'était fourré. Plus que tout le reste, c'était bien cette réaction soudaine qui plongeait Angelo dans un abîme de perplexité. Et l'empêchait de trop penser à ces foutues cicatrices, d'ailleurs ce serait bien qu'il arrête de les fixer comme ça.

Se forçant à détacher le regard des bras de l'Espagnol, il reporta de nouveau son attention sur son visage. Décidément, il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre conscience de la présence du Cancer à ses côtés. A quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Il aurait été facile à l'Italien de s'insinuer l'air de rien dans l'esprit de son compagnon mais d'une part, quand bien même ce mode singulier de communication leur était devenu naturel, certaines limites ne devaient pas être dépassées, et d'autre part, Shura maintenait encore autour de certaines de ses pensées la barrière mentale érigée depuis son retour au Sanctuaire. En un mot comme en cent, il devenait tout à fait évident que l'Ibérique lui cachait quelque chose.

S'agissant d'un autre, Angelo ne se serait pas embarrassé de toutes ces précautions face à sa propre curiosité naturelle si difficile à brider. Il aurait mis en œuvre tous les moyens nécessaires et aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, découvert le pot et récupéré les roses. L'autre aurait plus ou moins râlé, le Cancer se serait plus ou moins excusé et le tout aurait été oublié. Sauf que. Agir de la sorte avec Shura n'était pas convenable. Ni même envisageable. Et – maintenant qu'il y pensait, tiens – cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. Pourquoi, il aurait été infoutu de répondre à cette question ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt. L'adolescence les avait vus se rencontrer, et s'affronter le premier jour [1]. Depuis, plus rien. Pas envie de se foutre mutuellement sur la gueule, pour sûr, mais pas seulement : Shura n'était pas de ceux qui se contentaient de râler pour la forme. Angelo le savait, le Capricorne savait qu'il savait, le respect entre eux s'était construit de la sorte au fil du temps, sur la base de ce que chacun connaissait de l'autre, de ses attentes comme de ses réactions. Et ils s'en étaient toujours satisfaits.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Angelo n'avait tout bonnement pas envie d'altérer cette espèce d'équilibre étrange entre eux, mélange de confiance, de respect et de désir, le tout d'un poids plus ou moins égal en fonction des moments et des humeurs. De plus, il devinait que l'autre en serait blessé. Et ça... Il secoua la tête, comme pour en rajouter au déni farouche de son esprit.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Angelo n'avait aucun droit de contester les choix récents du Capricorne. D'autant qu'il était censé en éprouver une véritable satisfaction : après tout, Shura démontrait par la même qu'il se rangeait enfin aux arguments du Cancer, répétés, ânonnés jusqu'à plus soif pendant des semaines Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se débarrasser de cette inquiétude larvée qui petit à petit se muait en un malaise tenace ?

Se penchant vers l'avant, il s'appuya bras tendus au-dessus de l'homme endormi, une main de chaque côté de son visage. C'était à peine s'il percevait son souffle, mais à présent qu'il était plus proche de lui, il notait d'imperceptibles et nouvelles altérations sur ses traits. A tout les coups, elles lui avaient échappé par manque de temps et par excès d'optimisme. Or, à présent qu'il y regardait de plus près… Non, il ne les aurait pas ratées. Ces ombres n'étaient pas là la veille. Ni ces ridules entre ses sourcils. Ni même l'arc, si fin qu'il en était quasi invisible, qui tordait sa bouche en une parodie de sourire.

La douleur revint, battant sourdement dans la chair intacte de l'Italien. Et avec elle, les images, les sensations de la matinée qui venait de s'achever. Angelo n'avait vu que lui à ce moment-là, n'avait ressenti que lui avec une acuité irraisonnée et inexplicable. C'était comme un ordre muet autrement plus impérieux que tout ceux auxquels son cosmos avait obéi au cours des mois précédents, lorsque Shura lui en donnait l'autorisation. En l'occurrence, aucune règle de politesse ne tenait plus, seule la loi de l'urgence et de la nécessité s'était imposée.

Le corps et l'esprit d'un chevalier d'or étaient entraînés jusqu'au-boutisme non seulement pour devenir des instruments de mort mais aussi et surtout pour résister à la douleur. Quelle qu'elle fût. Sous l'effet d'un conditionnement redoutable de perfection, le cerveau acquérait le réflexe de produire une quantité d'endorphine proportionnelle au stimulus et ce, sans aucune limite. Jusqu'à la déconnexion pure et simple des cinq sens, trop désorientés pour être capables de fonctionner normalement face à cette déferlante, et qui laissaient alors place au septième, le seul capable de maintenir un dernier lien entre l'esprit et le corps dans des conditions aussi extrêmes.

La souffrance endurée par Shura quelques heures plus tôt avait atteint un tel niveau que son septième sens avait pris le relais pour le protéger. Il était peu probable qu'il en ait eu conscience, et sur l'instant, Angelo ne s'en était pas rendu compte non plus. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, par le biais d'un automatisme dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience, c'était que le Capricorne était en passe d'atteindre un point de rupture. Et qu'il était, lui, son ami et amant, le seul à pouvoir temporiser ce processus.

Le prix à payer en était insurmontable. Le Cancer se surprit à maudire vigoureusement l'Atlante et sa propension à occulter certains _détails_. Il espérait quoi ? Qu'il devinerait tout seul ? Parce que Shura n'avait eu nulle intention de lui en faire part, de cela Angelo en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Une fois de plus pour lui épargner il ne savait quoi, une fois de plus au nom de sa fierté d'Espanche mal placée, une fois de plus au risque de faire une connerie supplémentaire.

L'envie de le secouer revenait, plus furieuse que jamais. De le voir émerger, hébété, et se demander pourquoi un dingue lui hurlait dessus sans prévenir. Et peut-être bien aussi menaçait de lui en coller une par-dessus le marché.

Au lieu de quoi, il bascula lourdement sur le côté, s'allongeant tout contre le flanc de l'Espagnol qui ne bougea pas un cil.

_« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein… »_ Angelo passa un bras en travers du ventre nu de l'autre homme et, maladroitement, emmêla ses doigts aux siens, abandonnés là. Bon sang, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

La colère avait de nouveau occulté sa raison mais une fois de plus cette dernière s'était montrée suffisamment pertinente pour prendre le dessus. Juste à temps. Shura ne lui avait rien caché pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait, à ses yeux, rien à cacher. Sans doute même lui en aurait-il parlé s'ils avaient pris le temps de faire autre chose que de s'envoyer en l'air. L'Espagnol n'avait tout simplement pas pris la mesure de ce à quoi il acceptait de se confronter. Certes, le Cancer ne doutait pas une seconde que Mü ait dûment alerté son alter ego, mais que pouvait bien représenter un avertissement en terme de souffrance pour quelqu'un qui vivait avec à longueur de temps ?

Le Bélier s'était montré plutôt confiant tantôt quant à la décision de Shura et ce, en dépit de l'évident supplice que ce dernier venait de traverser. Cet optimisme, jugé mal placé par l'Italien d'autant plus que l'Atlante le croyait partagé, ne pouvait s'expliquer que par la fermeté du Capricorne dans sa prise de décision. Et quand bien même Angelo ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce revirement, il lui était inutile dans le cas présent de faire preuve d'un excès de modestie : il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette situation.

Ce qui ressemblait, de loin, à un rire étouffé le vit se rapprocher encore un peu plus étroitement de l'Espagnol et enfouir son visage dans les mèches sombres et désordonnées, tâches d'encre sur l'oreiller immaculé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux qu'ils tenaient.

Un jour, il avait dit à Thétis qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de ce que l'on souhaitait. Parce que, parfois, les souhaits se réalisent. Au risque de le regretter.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 14 août 2005_

Il avait envie de vomir. S'éveiller avec comme première pensée une nausée menaçant de vous submerger n'avait rien de très engageant, aussi Shura prit-il le temps de résister à cette sensation en demeurant allongé, les yeux grands ouverts sur la pénombre.

Une chaleur autre que celle des nuits d'août enveloppait son flanc droit et tournant la tête avec précaution – inutile d'en rajouter au vertige qui faisait tanguer le lit sous lui – il fut chatouillé par la tignasse hirsute du Cancer, profondément endormi contre lui. Son odeur était partout, jusque sur les draps et le Capricorne comprit qu'il se trouvait dans le quatrième temple.

Le vague souvenir d'avoir été transporté – _téléporté_ pour être plus exact – se superposa aux lieux et s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps écoulé depuis, le déroulement de la matinée – du jour ou de la veille, il aurait été bien en peine de le dire – se remit lentement mais sûrement en place. Le cosmos de Mü, sa présence dans son corps puis dans sa blessure, la douleur associée, implacable, indescriptible, insurmontable soudain et puis… _Sa _présence. Inattendue. Bienfaisante. Autour de lui d'abord, en lui ensuite, une sensation presque identique à celle qui le faisait gémir entre ses bras, subtilement différente tout en étant aussi intense à l'instar d'un instant permanent. Il avait d'ailleurs ce sentiment, que cela avait duré l'espace à la fois d'un battement de cœur et d'une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

Le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus rugueux. Sa nausée ne disparaissait décidément pas, et son premier mouvement lui arracha un grognement à défaut d'un cri ravalé in extremis. Comme passé dans une centrifugeuse, son corps n'était plus qu'un pantin moulu et sans plus aucune force. Inutile. Péniblement, il se ramassa sur lui-même, avant de se laisser rouler jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du lit. Et de déplier lentement ses jambes.

Il s'attendait à pire. Cette première victoire le vit s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas puis se redresser, cette fois définitivement. Bon, il tenait debout, c'était déjà ça. Quant à son bras et son flanc gauche, la douleur ne les avait pas quittés mais étrangement, elle ne parut plus aussi familière. Son intensité ne s'était pas amoindrie, ni n'avait augmenté, mais elle portait en elle le germe d'une altération inquiétante d'être inconnue. Est-ce que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait promis, Mü avait modifié quoi que ce soit dans le champ de ruines qui lui servait d'épaule ? Shura en doutait. L'Atlante n'aurait jamais trahi sa confiance, surtout dans de telles conditions. A moins que…

Le Capricorne pivota lentement dans l'obscurité, que la clarté de la lune descendante affaiblissait suffisamment pour lui permettre de distinguer la silhouette allongée sur le lit. La présence d'Angelo avait été si prégnante lors de la séance de "diagnostic", si envahissante que Shura se surprit à se demander jusqu'à quel point il lui avait laissé la place. Contre son propre gré, c'était une évidence, mais à présent qu'il y repensait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait rien contrôlé. Et dans ce cas… _M__erde. _Il n'avait pas moindre petite idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais son instinct lui disait que quelque chose avait basculé de façon durable. Quoi, c'était une autre histoire.

Angelo était habillé nota-t-il à part lui et cela le fit sourire, l'extirpant momentanément de ses réflexions moroses. Le Cancer avait dû lui tourner autour un bon moment avant de décider de lui ficher la paix, et à dire vrai, l'Ibérique n'avait aucun mal à concevoir ce que ça lui avait coûté.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui rendre compte de ses échanges avec Mü et il le regrettait. Les dieux seuls savaient comment l'Italien avait pris la chose en percevant le cosmos du Capricorne, ainsi malmené ! Et lui-même le saurait bientôt, non sans éclats de voix et autres menaces, à moins de profiter lâchement de l'inévitable moment de flottement ponctuant un réveil un peu rude pour lui exposer la situation. Or, tandis que la nuit pâlissait face à la survenance de l'aube, il discernait de plus en plus nettement son visage et cet air qu'il avait lorsque tout entier plongé dans le sommeil, il abandonnait les derniers lambeaux des apparences : cet air de gosse paisible et confiant, que personne n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de molester.

«_ Angelo… »_

Shura, qui s'était rapproché, retira sa main posée sur l'épaule du Cancer. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Pas comme ça. Et pas pour ça. Et surtout, pas maintenant. Affronter le regard de l'Italien sur lui exigeait un courage dont il était dépourvu pour le moment. Ses muscles tiraillaient de toutes parts, aucun répit n'était en vue concernant son épaule et il n'osait imaginer son reflet dans un miroir duquel il ne s'approcherait en aucun cas ce matin. Pour quoi faire ? Rien que l'idée de devoir se raser lui filait des crampes. Non, il allait prendre une douche, profiter de la fraîcheur matinale, monter prendre un café au palais. Une chose après l'autre. En espérant réussir à faire le tri dans l'avalanche de sensations qui l'assaillaient, toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de six heures lorsqu'il posa enfin le pied sous la stoa et ce, en dépit d'un passage par les souterrains. Toujours aussi malaisés et tortueux, leur usage n'avait rien d'une sinécure quand bien même un Saga résigné devant le trafic en augmentation constante de ce raccourci avait fait procéder à des opérations de nettoyage. Les plus gros débris rocheux avaient été enlevés, les boyaux les plus étroits avaient été élargis, sans oublier les réparations consécutives au chaos de l'année précédente. Des intervention toutes aussi bénéfiques et nécessaires les unes que les autres, mais encore trop insuffisantes pour un chevalier d'or perclus de fatigue.

En d'autres circonstances, Shura se serait volontiers moqué de lui-même. Mais ce test qu'il venait volontairement de s'imposer était par trop concluant pour qu'il en retire autre chose qu'une profonde amertume, laquelle l'accompagna tout au long des couloirs silencieux en direction des utilités du palais.

Il n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle. Il pensait pourtant avoir parfaitement saisi les explications de Mü, intégré ses avertissements, et même s'y être préparé, dans un laps de temps contraint par la fragilité de sa décision. Y réfléchir ne serait-ce que qu'une seconde de plus aurait été trop risqué. Alors quoi ? Avait-il commis une erreur ? Une de plus ? Non. Ses lèvres se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une ligne horizontale et dure tandis que ses dents crissaient les unes contre les autres, ses pas claquant sèchement sur les dalles du couloir. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins n'auraient rien changé à ce résultat inévitable, ainsi qu'il aurait dû s'en douter sans même que qui que ce soit ait besoin de lui expliquer. Et dire que Mü ne l'avait même pas "touché"…

Il avait atteint les limites de sa résistance, voilà la vérité. Tous ces mois passés à lutter plus ou moins passivement contre la souffrance omniprésente, à la supporter mentalement, à l'ignorer, à négocier avec elle, toute cette énergie dépensée en vain avait considérablement sapé son endurance. Parce qu'il s'y était accoutumé, il avait pensé que quelques semaines de plus, quand bien même il lui faudrait supporter une intensité douloureuse plus forte, ne le tueraient pas. En ce sens, il n'avait pas complètement tort: son corps tiendrait le choc. Mais pas son esprit.

Alors qu'il poussait la lourde porte massive des cuisines du palais, l'image ou plutôt l'empreinte d'Angelo s'imposa à ses réflexions. Il ne pouvait ignorer les faits, inscrits en lui plus sûrement que les souvenirs flous de la matinée précédente. Si l'Italien n'avait pas été là, il aurait abdiqué devant la souffrance. Celle-ci l'aurait emportée aussi sûrement que cette mort qu'il avait recherchée et qui n'avait pas voulu de lui. Évidemment, il ne se rappelait de rien. Comment l'aurait-il pu, accroché comme il l'était à la dérive de son septième sens ? Sa nausée, décidément tenace, prenait tout son sens et lui rappelait ses malaises quotidiens d'enfant, subis au moment de l'éveil de ce sens supplémentaire et sans comprendre à l'époque de quoi il retournait. De fait, la veille, il n'avait clairement pas été fichu de maîtriser quoi que ce soit et avait lâché prise. Point barre. Angelo l'avait maintenu à flots, en quoi faisant il n'en avait pas encore une idée très précise même si les sensations associées – elles demeuraient en dépit de son malaise persistant, prégnantes, imposantes – s'en venaient petit à petit nourrir son raisonnement.

Quelque part dans les replis de son cosmos la présence du Cancer persistait, sans toutefois s'imposer en tant qu'étrangère. Ceci dit, de prime abord, il n'y avait là rien de surprenant, au regard de l'intimité partagée par les deux hommes durant de nombreuses semaines, et déjà reconstituée depuis leurs retrouvailles. Le subconscient de Shura reconnaissait et acceptait sans difficulté aucune cette présence tant elle était familière et surtout connue. Non seulement il ne la rejetait pas, mais l'appelait de tous ses vœux sans plus s'en cacher. A quoi bon ? Des années durant, il s'était satisfait de leur solide amitié pour faire taire un sentiment non pas déplacé, mais dépourvu de la consistance que l'espoir d'être partagé lui aurait conférée. Aujourd'hui, il ne se posait pas plus de question qu'alors ; simplement, plus que partagé, ce sentiment, cet amour inattendu lui était offert. Au su de tous. Aussi s'en saisissait-il puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter. Ni l'envie.

Le Cancer restait donc là, son essence si particulière mêlée à celle de son ami et amant. Étroitement. Et à un niveau de conscience improbable d'avoir été méconnu jusqu'ici, au point de laisser accroire que l'aura de l'Italien s'était non seulement associée à celle du Capricorne, mais aussi et surtout fondue en elle. Pour en devenir partie intégrante. Et dans ce cas…

Les yeux de l'Espagnol se dilatèrent tandis qu'il assimilait bien malgré lui les implications de cette découverte et il sursauta violemment lorsque la voix de Camus brisa le silence des lieux :

« Shura ? »

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, ça…_

En pivotant vers l'autre bout des cuisines et son occupant inattendu, Shura ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au dessus des fourneaux, dans le cas – certes peu probable – où il se serait fourvoyé en lisant sa montre un peu plus tôt. Six heures cinq. Fallait-il donc considérer qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire depuis trop longtemps pour avoir si vite oublié les habitudes des uns et des autres ? Parce que, oui, maintenant ça lui revenait, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le Verseau en réprimant un soupir de résignation et en plaquant sur son visage un sourire approprié : son alter ego, et voisin immédiat, était pour le moins un matinal en règle générale, voire un oiseau de nuit en période estivale. Sa détestation de la chaleur n'était un secret pour personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait pu tomber plus mal : celui-là, au moins, ne l'abreuverait pas de questions.

« J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu es là… Café ? Fit le Français en levant le récipient en verre en direction de Shura.

— Avec plaisir, oui. »

Étrangement, ainsi installé en face du Verseau juché comme lui sur les hauts tabourets, une tasse bouillante entre les mains, Shura regagna quelques points de sérénité. Non que l'état de son corps se fasse déjà oublier, mais il lui semblait que ses muscles et ses articulations commençaient à apprécier – à retardement – ses pérégrinations matinales. La machine avait tout simplement eu besoin d'être remise en route. Une machine qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement entretenue admit-il non sans une pointe de contrition à présent qu'il était de retour au Sanctuaire. Et qu'il faisait face à un compagnon apparemment en bien meilleure forme que lui.

« C'est bien que tu sois revenu.

— Hum ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, l'Espagnol fit basculer son attention de la surface fumante de sa tasse vers le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis. « Oui. Sûrement, répondit-il distraitement.

— Ta conviction fait plaisir à voir en tout cas. » La note ironique dans la voix du Verseau s'était doublée d'un sourire en coin suffisamment apparent pour que Shura riposte sur le même ton :

« Venant de ta part, j'en suis tout à fait convaincu. »

_Un point pour toi _parut signifier l'imperceptible hochement de tête de Camus à l'égard de son camarade, avant qu'il ne reprenne, toute provocation envolée :

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. Ça s'est mal passé, hier ?

— Allons bon – la gorgée de café lui brûla la langue et il grimaça – parce que tu étais au courant ?

— Simple déduction : Angelo nous a fait part de ton état et de son échec, tu finis tout de même par revenir après des mois de silence, et Mü réapparaît au même moment alors qu'il n'en a visiblement pas terminé avec sa mission du moment. Ton état. Ses capacités. Logique.

— Et bien, ça ne te réussit pas de rester ici en permanence.

— A savoir ?

— Tu t'ennuies, non ? »

Le second point marqué par le Capricorne n'eut pas l'heur de tirer un sourire à son interlocuteur, dont le visage se ferma. Shura n'en prit pas ombrage cependant ; cette obscurité dans le regard du Verseau, passablement accentuée par la lumière tombant du luminaire positionné juste au-dessus d'eux, en disait long sur l'opinion que Camus avait de lui-même et de la vie qu'il menait depuis les Portes. L'Espagnol se surprit à en être désolé pour lui, même si la situation en soi ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Moins d'un an plus tôt déjà, avant qu'il ne quitte le Sanctuaire, le malaise était palpable. Le Français n'était décidément pas doué pour se simplifier l'existence.

« Évite de faire comme moi. »

Par-dessus sa tasse Shura examina le profil du Verseau, tourné vers la baie vitrée à côté d'eux. L'aube achevait de déboucher les ombres sur le Sanctuaire, et ce dernier s'illuminait progressivement sous les rayons d'un soleil de plus en plus franc grimpant à l'assaut d'un ciel limpide. Cette journée promettait d'être aussi brûlante que les précédentes.

« J'ai voulu le protéger en pensant m'y prendre comme il le fallait, et mon échec a été total. A tel point que j'en paye les conséquences encore aujourd'hui. De même que Milo. Au final… – Camus laissa échapper un éclat de rire, sec et douloureux – c'était moins pire avant.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Parce que tu as beau être revenu, tu veux encore le protéger. »

De nouveau, le Verseau lui faisait face et soutenait son regard, comme pour le défier de le contredire.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Pire que ça : c'est contre-productif. L'Angelo qu'on a vu revenir, qu'on a écouté, n'a rien à voir avec l'Angelo qu'on connaît. Et ce n'est pas cet homme-là que tu aimes, crois-moi.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté… »

Le Capricorne secouait lentement la tête, consterné. Le Cancer s'était pourtant montré tel qu'à son habitude dès le premier instant de leurs retrouvailles. A savoir revanchard, moqueur et d'une mauvaise foi patentée. Depuis, ils avaient réussi à s'accrocher une paire de fois, à se réconcilier aussi sec et ce, en dépit de non-dits persistants et de sujets à éluder, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire dessus, soit parce que cela risquait de les mener une fois de plus – une fois de trop – à des discussions sans issue. En bref, rien que de très normal. Mais depuis, il y avait eu le Bélier, et à présent le Verseau pour en rajouter une couche à ce que le silence avait conservé par devers lui entre les deux amants. Et l'Ibérique commençait très sérieusement à s'interroger quant au meilleur choix à faire entre une franche explication avec l'Italien et le renvoi aux vingt-deux mètres de ses collègues invasifs. Les deux en même temps, peut-être bien.

« Tu l'as éjecté de ta vie, alors que tu avais besoin de lui, asséna le Verseau. Comment tu veux qu'il le comprenne ?

— Il savait très bien pourquoi – le ton de Shura s'apparentait tout à coup au tranchant d'une lame de rasoir – au point d'ailleurs de ne pas vous en faire part, visiblement.

— Et quand bien même : tu l'as repoussé en le laissant seul avec son échec. Tu bouscules ses repères, tu deviens tout à coup le centre de son existence, et tu voudrais au fond... Quoi ? Qu'il n'en ai rien à faire? Qu'il agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne l'as pas entendu comme nous. Comme moi.

— Recevoir une leçon de ta part sur ce sujet en particulier, je pourrais trouver ça très drôle dans d'autres circonstances. En l'occurrence, tu dépasses les bornes.

— Pourquoi ? Parce tu sais que j'ai raison ?

— Parce que tu compares deux situations qui ne sont pas comparables. _Moi_, je n'ai pas gâché ma vie en luttant contre l'évidence. Et figure-toi qu'Angelo n'a pas non plus envie de gâcher la sienne. Alors… »

Shura passa ses mains dans sa courte tignasse, se frictionna le crâne au passage avant de les lever en signe d'apaisement :

« … Je sais à quoi tu penses, et qu'au fond tu t'inquiètes. J'apprécie, sincèrement. Mais on gère. Je suis revenu, ce qui veut quelque part que j'admets mes torts. Des erreurs on en fait tous – il eut un sourire d'excuse à l'attention du Verseau – lui, moi… Toi.

— Ecoute. »

La tension avait dégringolé de plusieurs niveaux et la rigidité sur les traits du Français s'émoussait à vue d'œil pour laisser place à une sorte de contrition confuse à l'égard de lui-même. Le Français n'avait pour habitude de se découvrir de la sorte. D'aucuns qui le connaissaient peu, et souvent mal, tendaient à le considérer comme un être dépourvu de toute empathie, et peu enclin à se préoccuper de son prochain. De fait, il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Camus n'avait jamais véritablement œuvré afin de tempérer cette impression car il avait, au fil des années, pris goût à chacun des avantages conférés par ce statut peu reluisant. On lui fichait la paix, voire même on redoutait ses sorties inattendues et parfois blessantes d'être trop vraies. Il avait fini par devenir en partie celui qu'on lui reprochait d'être. Et les aboutissants d'une situation qu'il avait volontairement entretenue lui avaient joué des tours bien trop douloureux au point qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait d'autre alternative que de retrouver contre son gré des repères depuis longtemps égarés. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la rééducation s'avérait chaotique.

Shura comprit que Camus regrettait d'avoir manifesté non seulement de la colère mais aussi et surtout ce qui n'était rien d'autre que son amertume face à sa propre situation. Ce que le Verseau confirma implicitement :

« Je ne te reproche rien. Comme tu dis, je suis plutôt mal placé pour ça. J'étais d'ailleurs de ton côté quand on a su ce qui s'était passé à Madrid et…

— Fais-moi penser à lui en coller une tout à l'heure.

— Ne lui en veux pas. Je te l'ai dit, il…

— … était à côté de la plaque, oui, j'avais compris, et j'arrête de te couper.

— Merci. Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi et moi, on est différents, je le sais très bien. Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis pourri l'existence parce que Milo me posait un problème et que je ne l'acceptais pas. Or, toi – le Verseau ouvrit les mains comme pour s'obliger à admettre un peu plus une évidence difficile à encaisser, non sans un sourire ironique – tu as toujours très bien vécu avec ce que tu ressentais pour Angelo. Je ne te cache pas que je t'ai envié. D'avoir eu le courage d'assumer tes choix. De vivre avec. Aussi, quand tu as quitté le Sanctuaire, je ne me suis pas inquiété. Et ce que nous a raconté Angelo n'y a rien changé.

— Et maintenant que je suis revenu, ce n'est plus le cas ? »

L'Espagnol avait dressé un sourcil sans se départir d'un sourire mince, faisant mine d'arborer une assurance qu'il savait ne plus posséder depuis longtemps et dont le peu qui lui restait n'allait pas tarder à se carapater.

Il s'était ingénié à ne rien laisser transparaître, ni dans sa voix, ni dans ses gestes. Néanmoins, cette conversation houleuse avec Camus n'avait de cesse de le ramener à la seule conclusion à retenir de son expérience avec l'Atlante : il allait encore avoir besoin d'Angelo et il n'en avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie.

« Disons que contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas l'air d'être aussi sûr de toi que tu voudrais bien nous le faire croire. »

Froidement, Camus venait de rétablir une égalité dans les points saluée par le Capricorne d'un grincement de dents. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Ni avec quiconque. Pas maintenant en tout cas, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu véritablement le temps d'analyser la situation et ses conséquences. Et quand bien même il l'aurait pris, ce temps, l'alerte tournoyant sous son crâne toutes sirènes hurlantes suffisait à l'empêcher de réfléchir.

« Dites, vous êtes vraiment obligés de vous engueuler de si bon matin ? »

Un bâillement non réprimé étira la fin de la question, et la silhouette arrondie de Thétis fendit le flot de lumière déversée par la baie vitrée. La jeune femme, encore en chemise de nuit, achevait cependant de se draper dans une ample robe de chambre en satin dont les pans s'en vinrent librement danser de part et d'autre de son ventre proéminent. Non sans un soupir de lassitude, elle se hissa sur un tabouret et actionna la bouilloire.

« On ne s'engueule pas, on discute, fit Camus, sibyllin.

— Oui, bien sûr. Shura ? Tu me fais passer le pot à thé, s'il te plaît ? Merci.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout à cette heure-ci, toi ?

— Il m'a réveillée trois fois cette nuit – de l'index, elle désigna son ventre à l'Espagnol – cette fois, j'abdique. »

A son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, Shura avait fait le tour de ses alter ego présents au Sanctuaire, officiellement afin de les saluer, officieusement afin de tâter le terrain. Angelo était passé par là avant. Il ne s'était pourtant pas véritablement attardé avec l'un ou l'autre – avec Saga, il n'avait toutefois eu guère d'autre choix que de se fendre d'un compte-rendu circonstancié sur son état physique et mental avant que le Pope ne daigne le libérer – et n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec Thétis dans les jardins du palais, à l'ombre d'un vénérable tilleul sous lequel elle se reposait ce jour-là. Depuis il n'y était pas remonté, et compte tenu de son état, la Suédoise ne s'aventurait que rarement dans les niveaux inférieurs du Domaine Sacré.

« Shura ? » La jeune femme avait penché la tête de côté pour scruter le Capricorne dont le regard demeurait fixé sur son ventre. « Il y a un problème ?

— Non… Non, rien, c'est juste que… »

Imma.

Il se rappelait subitement de ce moment alors qu'il pensait en avoir tout oublié, de ce jour où il avait décidé de rentrer en Andalousie pour passer quelques jours auprès des siens, et plus particulièrement de sa sœur, alors enceinte. Dans l'incapacité de trouver le temps d'aller la saluer, il n'avait jusque là pu s'enquérir d'elle autrement que par téléphone. Il était demeuré saisi sur le seuil de la maison familiale lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, avec son gros ventre, son sourire radieux et ses yeux brillants de bonheur. Bien sûr, il le savait, cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, les années avaient passé, pour lui comme pour elle, il l'avait vu grandir, se marier. Sa petite sœur était devenue d'abord une jolie fille puis une belle femme. Mais ce jour-là, oui, ce jour-là, il avait pris pour de bon conscience que tout un pan de leur vie, à lui et à elle, s'était définitivement mué en un souvenir. A vrai dire, il s'agit surtout de son existence à lui ; sa sœur, elle, semblait en avoir parfaitement assimilé l'idée, celle d'un passé bienheureux qui l'avait construite mais aussi et surtout d'un futur sur lequel elle fondait toute sa confiance.

Et si elle avait su ? Hein ? Si elle avait pu deviner que son frère adoré serait incapable de les protéger, elle et les siens, aurait-elle fait ce pari sur l'avenir ? Et si lui l'avait su, l'aurait-il laissée prendre le risque ?

Il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait lorsque Thétis la saisit entre les siennes. Et il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'il ne ressentait ni brûlure ni picotement [2]. La voix de la jeune femme acheva de le ramener à la réalité :

« Cela ne l'aurait pas rendue heureuse, Shura. »

Les yeux du Capricorne papillonnèrent et glissant vers Camus, il comprit que si le Verseau avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, c'était via Thétis. Thétis et son empathie tellement indépendante de ce cosmos qu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'utiliser sous peine de tuer quiconque s'approcherait d'elle.

« Or, elle l'a été. Alors oui, en la privant d'accéder à ce bonheur, nul doute que tu l'aurais empêchée de connaître le désespoir. Tu l'aurais protégée. Mais dans le même temps, elle n'aurait pas vécu comme elle le devait. Est-ce normal ? Priver quelqu'un de sa vie et de ses choix, tu trouves que c'est juste ?

— Nous en avons _tous _été victimes, et nous sommes _tous_ battus pour ça, rappela posément Camus sans cependant lâcher l'Espagnol du regard. Toi y compris.

— Justement… » Shura redressa les épaules et siffla entre ses dents serrées : « J'ai le choix de ne pas entraîner ceux qui comptent pour moi dans ce qui n'est… Dans ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Et Angelo a le choix, lui, de te suivre, ou de ne pas te suivre. »

Thétis insista :

« Tu ne peux pas le lui dénier.

— Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Non, en effet. »

Camus avait quitté son siège et contourné le comptoir pour se poster tout à côté de Thétis. Joignant sa pression persuasive à la sienne, il poursuivit d'une voix métallique :

« Peu importe pourquoi, aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de lui. Peu importe les conséquences. C'est à lui de décider et à lui seul. De la même manière que toi, tu n'as pas à orienter ton propre choix de façon à l'empêcher de faire le sien. Non – le Verseau leva une main autoritaire – ne dis pas le contraire, tu y as pensé.

— Vous êtes en train de sérieusement me faire regretter, et l'un et l'autre, d'être rentré, vous savez ça ? » Riposta le Capricorne dans une ultime tentative de reprendre la main, tentative vaine s'il en était tant le socle de ses dernières convictions s'effritait à toute vitesse sous ses pieds.

« Vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous ne regarde pas et vous espérez que je vais gentiment vous laisser décider à ma place de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ?

— Agréable sensation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, le Verseau se fichait ouvertement de lui mais avant qu'il ne se lève à son tour pour lui démontrer que l'octroi de leçons fonctionne tout aussi bien en sens inverse, Thétis l'obligea à la regarder une nouvelle fois, plongeant ses prunelles claires dans celles, obscures, de l'Espagnol :

« Si, ça nous regarde. Ça nous regarde _tous_. Tu es resté loin de nous pendant plusieurs mois c'est vrai, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as déjà oublié ce que les Portes nous ont laissé. Ou "offert", ça dépend du point de vue. Tu ne peux pas nier que chacun de nos actes, chacune de nos pensées, influent dorénavant sur nos vies respectives. Tu l'as vu, tu l'as ressenti l'année dernière. Et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de parler de ce qu'Angelo et toi partagez aujourd'hui.

— Que tu le veuilles ou non, Shura, tu n'es pas tout seul. Si tu as cru que tu pouvais l'être, tu t'es trompé.

— Et nous aussi, nous avons besoin de toi. »

* * *

_[1] Référence au chapitre 33 de "Une deuxième chance"_

_[2] UDC - Afin de gagner son combat contre l'un des gardiens des Portes mais aussi et surtout pour sauver la vie de Dokho, Thétis n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'empoisonner son propre corps. Ce processus n'étant pas réversible, la seule solution pour elle et pour son entourage a nécessité qu'elle abandonne l'usage de son septième sens._


	25. Chapitre 24

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 25/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

**Note de l'auteur** : ou quand en rajoutant 500 mots, on croit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis pour le chapitre à suivre avant de se rendre compte qu'on vient en réalité de considérablement se simplifier l'existence. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, 14 août 2005_

« Tu étais passé où ?

— Je me suis arrêté à mon temple pour me changer.

— Ah oui ? »

Le lent coup d'œil de haut en bas puis de bas en haut dont le gratifia le Cancer était éloquent :

« On ne dirait pas. »

L'Espagnol leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si tu m'avais déjà vu porter, je ne sais pas moi, du rouge, ou des rayures, ou…

— Du blanc ? Du gris ? Genre, le truc de base tu vois, mais qui ne te donne pas systématiquement l'air de sortir d'un enterrement.

— Raté, le blanc est aussi une couleur de deuil. Demande à Shaka si tu ne me crois pas, rajouta sèchement le Capricorne devant l'air mi-figue mi-raisin de son compagnon.

— Non mais tu pourrais… Ça va, Laisse tomber. »

Le Cancer venait d'apercevoir une lueur – _cette_ lueur – sombre et passablement inquiétante, traverser le regard de Shura. Pour l'avoir croisée et recroisée plus que nécessaire à Madrid, il la connaissait bien. Et n'avait aucune peine à se rappeler sa première confrontation avec elle, plus d'une année plus tôt, ce fameux soir où elle avait surgi sous un désespoir insondable [1].

L'Italien ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Shura se briser de la sorte auparavant. Son ami avait toujours été le roc contre lequel il savait pouvoir se reposer, solide et assez bien campé sur ses principes et ses convictions pour ne pas ciller sous les accès de violence ou de rage du Masque de Mort. Il n'avait pas imaginé, à vrai dire, que l'Espagnol puisse lui aussi devenir la proie du sort et plier devant son inexorabilité. S'il n'en avait rien montré à ce moment-là, il en avait été ébranlé. L'autre lui-même, celui qu'il avait été durant tant d'années, aurait pu se découvrir un mépris soudain pour cet homme qui, tout à coup, se délitait sous ses yeux pour se laisser submerger par le chagrin et la désespérance. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. L'espace d'un instant, l'Italien avait éprouvé de la crainte, celle de perdre l'unique repère de son existence. Une réaction pour le moins égoïste, qui n'avait duré que le temps de se décentrer de nouveau pour se préoccuper de la peine infinie émanant du Capricorne. Mais, oui, il avait eu la trouille et à franchement parler, il ne pouvait pas se targuer de s'en être débarrassé.

La lueur n'était jamais vraiment partie, c'était un fait. Elle allait et venait au gré des humeurs de l'Ibérique, plus ou moins vivace mais toujours vigilante, comme pour rappeler que rien ne devait être oublié. Angelo se demandait dans quelle mesure le Capricorne en entretenait volontairement la flamme, ou au contraire se laissait dominer par elle. Par son chagrin. Un peu des deux sans doute, surtout si la culpabilité venait à se mêler de cette relation hautement malsaine de son point de vue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était encore trop tôt, point barre. Ce ne serait pas demain la veille que Shura quitterait le deuil – si tant est qu'il en sorte jamais un jour, admit à part lui un Cancer sarcastique – et le titiller sur le sujet reviendrait à faire remonter à la surface un amas pas très ragoûtant de souvenirs et de remords, fort peu propice à une nécessaire sérénité. Et Angelo avait eu plus que son compte de ruminations ces derniers temps. Enfin, derniers temps… Il y avait là une notion de brièveté qui cadrait mal avec la façon dont il percevait de la durée de leur éloignement. Ainsi que ses conséquences.

Le Capricorne allumait une cigarette et alors qu'il abritait sa flamme du courant d'air, Angelo ne put s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de détailler l'avant-bras dénudé par la manche de chemise retroussée. Et de sentir ses entrailles se lester d'un poids mort dont il se serait bien passé.

Shura esquissa un signe vague du menton en direction des cheveux encore humides du Cancer :

« Et de ton côté ?

— Quoi, de mon côté ? »

L'agressivité dans le ton avait fusé trop vite pour être étouffée à temps mais Angelo refusa de se résoudre à un sourire d'excuse, même en décryptant de la surprise, mâtinée d'une peine un peu sourde, sur les traits de son vis-à-vis. Si c'était encore trop tôt pour le Capricorne, et bien cela l'était également pour le Cancer. Il fallait qu'il digère, et pour le moment il n'en était qu'à la phase de mastication. Il finit néanmoins par maugréer :

« Pendant que tu étais avec je ne sais qui au Palais, je me suis un peu défoulé : couru, mis une raclée au chaton, rien que de très habituel. »

Le sourire étirant le coin des lèvres de Shura fit dodeliner Angelo lequel se détendit quelque peu tout en se fabriquant à son tour une contenance dans une cigarette. En temps normal, il se serait plutôt esclaffé au sujet de cette plaisanterie comprise par eux seuls depuis leur adolescence. En l'occurrence, quand bien même il en avait une furieuse envie, il se refusait à donner une impression de légèreté au Capricorne. Ce serait décidément trop facile. Il ne put toutefois empêcher un éclat rieur et fugace d'illuminer le bleu sombre de ses yeux.

Souffre-douleur historique du Cancer, Aiolia avait des années durant et sans jamais le savoir, servi de prétexte pour tout et n'importe quoi. Au départ, il s'agissait de défouler une agressivité ingérable et taper sur plus petit que soi avait constitué le meilleur moyen trouvé par un Italien déraciné et mal dans sa peau. Quand le plus petit en question avait grandi et gagné ses galons de chevalier d'or, les choses s'étaient quelque peu compliquées même si dans les premiers temps l'expérience avait pris le dessus sur la fougue et la naïveté, si bien que régulièrement, le Cancer avait continué de se vanter de ses victoires écrasantes sur le jeune grec. Le "chaton" comme il avait coutume de l'appeler. Jusqu'au jour où ledit "chaton" fit mordre la poussière à celui qui n'avait pas encore cessé d'être le Masque de Mort. Mais, même en dépit de ce qui était une défaite évidente aux yeux de l'assistance – à savoir la quasi-totalité du Domaine Sacré au bas mot – le Cancer avait crânement soutenu à Shura qu'une fois de plus, il avait vaincu le chaton. En l'ayant laissé gagner.

Depuis lors, non seulement les points s'étaient répartis de façon équitable entre les deux chevaliers d'or mais aussi et surtout, Aiolia et celui qui était redevenu Angelo avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble dans l'arène. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le Capricorne s'enquérait du score final auprès de l'Italien, ce dernier soutenait mordicus qu'une fois de plus, il avait remporté le combat – nonobstant souvent une pommette tuméfiée ou une paire de côtes douloureuses – comme toujours depuis vingt bonnes années.

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, Shura faisant semblant de le croire, Angelo faisant semblant d'être crédible, une blague tout à fait stupide et qui ne faisait rire qu'eux. Jusqu'à se muer en un code dont ils étaient les seuls à détenir les clés mais qui signifiait en substance que la raclée, c'était le Cancer qui l'avait reçue et que surtout, surtout, ce n'était absolument pas la peine de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Comme aujourd'hui.

« Donc tu tiens la forme.

— Il me semble que c'est assez évident… Quoi ? »

Angelo avait une très sainte horreur de ce genre de regard espagnol à son égard. Désapprobation muette – la plus désagréable – ou mauvaise nouvelle, au choix, mais il n'augurait rien de très enthousiasmant.

« Tu ne ressens aucune fatigue par rapport à hier matin ?

— Non.

— Vraiment ?

— Ok, j'ai pioncé un bon paquet de temps mais… Oui, ça va.

— Angelo, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le regardait pas : tout ce que l'Italien voyait était la nuque penchée du Capricorne, en train d'éteindre consciencieusement son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et alors même que son cerveau basculait sur le mode alerte, tout le reste de son être n'aspirait qu'à saisir cette nuque à pleine main pour l'attirer contre lui. Contre ses lèvres. Et ne plus la relâcher.

Aussi eut-il l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure lorsque Shura pivota enfin vers lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean sombre, et débita d'une voix trop calme pour être honnête :

« Il y a de fortes chances que je ne survive pas à ce que Mü propose de faire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? »

La répartie d'Angelo avait fusé, sèche, incisive, en réaction à une violente bouffée d'angoisse. Son vis-à-vis crut bon de préciser :

« Mon esprit en tout cas. » Et le Capricorne de tirer posément une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'y installer : « Tu nous prépares un café ? »

Une dose de whisky aurait été plus appropriée, du moins ce fut ce que le Cancer se marmonna in petto tandis que, d'un pas mécanique, il se dirigea vers le coin cuisine de ses appartements privés. Occuper ses mains. Voilà une riche idée que l'Espagnol ne lui avait pas soufflée par hasard, il en aurait – presque – mis sa tête à couper. Pendant qu'il tassait le café moulu dans son percolateur tout neuf, la voix de Shura lui parvint, comme étouffée par une distance impossible à combler :

« Ton intervention hier matin m'a empêché de me perdre.

— N'importe quoi. »

Angelo ne savait pas si l'autre homme le regardait ou pas, mais il n'en haussa pas moins les épaules.

« J'ai senti que tu avais mal. C'est pas la première fois que je sache, non ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers le Capricorne tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots : tout ce qu'il vit fut une infime crispation de sa mâchoire.

« Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Deux tasses fumantes se matérialisèrent devant l'Espagnol, son pair s'installant en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

« Te soulager. Et si je n'avais pas été là, et bien ma foi, j'imagine que tu aurais fait comme d'habitude.

— A savoir ?

— Serrer les dents, et attendre que ça passe. Enfin… J'espère. »

Le Capricorne encaissa, impavide, le regard noir de son compagnon.

« Non. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

— D'accord. »

Tirant une cigarette du paquet ouvert et posé sur la table entre eux, Angelo joua un moment avec elle avant de la porter entre ses lèvres, sans pour autant l'allumer. L'autre voulait jouer au poker menteur ? Très bien. _Jouons_.

« Voyons voir, commença-t-il en se carrant contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise, je veux bien admettre que tu n'étais pas dans une forme olympique lorsque je suis arrivé, mais c'était à peine pire que ce à quoi tu m'as habitué. Or toi, tu es en train de me dire que tu étais sur le point de _te perdre _? – Le Cancer écarta les bras, à mi chemin entre l'ironie et la fatalité – Je t'ai trouvé pourtant, il me semble. Et je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin si tu veux tout savoir. »

Shura, qui avait pivoté de côté sur son siège, se redressa et tout en se penchant vers l'Italien, tendit les bras dans sa direction, un briquet allumé entre ses mains. La cigarette du Cancer grésilla mais en dépit de la fumée, ce dernier ne put échapper aux yeux étroits et perçants fixés sur lui :

« Dis-moi la vérité.

— Toujours, tu me connais.

— Angelo, merde : c'est _vraiment_ important. Est-ce que tu as eu _mal _? »

L'Italien soutint un moment le regard de son ami. Et amant. Puis répondit lentement :

« Pourquoi tu demandes, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

La paume de Shura s'abattit violemment sur la table, laquelle sursauta sur ses pieds dans le silence et déjà il était debout, sa main crochetant la chemise du Cancer, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, alors arrête ça.

— Oui. Oui, j'ai eu _mal _! » Les doigts de l'Italien s'arrondirent autour du poignet qui le tenait et le serrèrent suffisamment fort pour sentir sous leur pulpe le raidissement des tendons. « Et alors !

— Alors ? » Shura le relâcha aussi brutalement qu'il s'était saisi de son col et se redressa, pour le toiser : « Tu as pris ma douleur, voilà ce que tu as fait. Mais j'imagine… » Les traits de l'Espagnol se chiffonnèrent : « … que ça, tu le sais déjà. »

Sans rien répondre, Angelo l'observa tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la partie basse du Domaine Sacré. Le Cancer avait en partie rabattu les persiennes pour limiter l'intrusion de la chaleur, mais les avait laissées suffisamment écartées pour ne pas transformer l'intérieur de ses appartements en caveau. Dans l'étroit couloir vertical lumineux ouvrant sur l'extérieur, une portion des arènes publiques d'entraînement se découpait ; nul son n'en provenait depuis l'arrière des vitres fermées, mais le public y était visible. De nombreux apprentis, la haute stature d'Aldébaran trônant au milieu de la jeune fourmilière et, oui, la silhouette du Lion juste à côté de lui.

« Mon esprit est arrivé au bout de ses limites, Angelo. »

Les deux mains appuyées de part et d'autre des montants de la fenêtre, Shura s'arc-bouta et le Cancer le vit secouer la tête entre ses épaules creusées.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais Mü lui-même me l'a confirmé tout à l'heure. »

_C'est donc là qu'il était._ Pendant un temps, Shura avait disparu de son horizon familier, habituellement illuminé de loin en loin par les présences de ses pairs, repères rassurants s'il en était. Cette absence avait revêtu une prégnance assez significative pour extirper le Cancer de son sommeil. Il ne comptait pas en dire quoi que ce fût néanmoins. Il aurait même pu être surpris que l'Espagnol y fasse allusion si sa cervelle n'avait pas achoppé sur autre chose, au point de le déstabiliser comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis Madrid.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas ressenti, bon sang ! »

Pivotant vers son compagnon, le Capricorne le dévisagea, partagé entre la stupéfaction et un agacement grandissant.

« Tu t'es immiscé dans mon…

— Pourquoi tu m'en parles ?

— Pardon ? »

Une tonne de béton se serait abattue au beau milieu de la pièce, pile entre eux, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet que ce soudain silence, lesté du plomb de l'incompréhension. Le Capricorne ne quittait pas l'autre homme du regard, et masquait tant bien que mal son ahurissement : il était en train d'admettre ce que jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait auparavant confessé, même à lui, son meilleur ami, de l'impliquer dans une décision commune, et voilà que tout ce qui semblait intéresser l'Italien, c'était de savoir _pourquoi _ils avaient cette conversation.

Les colères de Shura étaient du genre froides. Elles enflaient, tranquillement dans leur coin sans semer le moindre indice sur les traits ou le comportement de l'Espagnol,avant d'éclater sans prévenir. Violentes, assassines, elles n'offraient guère de chance à leur cible de s'en sortir indemne, d'autant plus si elles ne dépassaient pas le stade verbal : l'amour-propre de la victime ne s'en remettait généralement pas.

Toutefois, en dépit de son soudain accès de rage glacée, l'Ibérique referma la bouche avant même d'avoir achevé de l'ouvrir. Angelo le fixait en retour, mais ne le _regardait _pas. La distance dans son regard ne trompait pas. Quelque part, dans cette boîte crânienne hirsute, un raisonnement refusait d'aller jusqu'à son terme. Et Shura comprit que son compagnon rejetait pour l'heure la signification réelle de ses paroles, pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le fait que le Capricorne _veuille_ lui en faire part.

Son poing inconsciemment serré se détendit le long de sa cuisse. En dépit de la tension qui l'habitait depuis le matin, il se sentait penaud. Quelque peu honteux, aussi. La réaction éloquente d'Angelo résonnait désagréablement avec les avertissements de Camus.

« J'imagine… – Shura se racla la gorge – que j'aurais dû te faire un peu plus confiance. »

Était-ce le bon moment pour ça ? Bah, celui-là ou un autre, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il en avait assez de mentir. De dissimuler. Et Mü avait raison : il n'avait plus l'énergie pour ça.

La fatigue, compagne presque aussi familière que la douleur, altéra sa rigidité et il finit par se rasseoir. Devant le Bélier, il avait tâché de conserver sa contenance même si, il devait bien l'admettre, sa crédibilité avait pris un sérieux coup dans l'aile pas plus tard que la veille.

_Et tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé à Madrid,_ fit sa petite voix intérieure, plus insidieuse que jamais. Le Capricorne laissa échapper un rire, discordant sur les bords, mais moqueur pour l'essentiel : il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de l'être qu'il avait été et la seule personne qu'il pouvait encore réussir à berner était lui-même.

« Content de te l'entendre dire. »

En temps normal, le Cancer aurait plastronné, non sans omettre de rajouter quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'il avait toujours raison, vérité hautement improbable à laquelle lui-même ne croyait qu'à moitié. Rien de tout cela ici pourtant et lorsque bien malgré lui, Shura releva les yeux vers l'Italien, ce fut pour découvrir sur ses traits l'expression inédite d'une indécision un peu lasse. Il hésita, avant de répondre :

« On pourrait dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard ?

— Je suppose, oui. »

A sa manière, Angelo laissait à son tour transparaître une sorte d'épuisement qui ne lui ressemblait guère : son sourire peinait à étirer ses lèvres, et un voile ternissait la lumière dans son regard habituellement si bleu. Toutefois, l'Ibérique le connaissait trop bien pour associer cette soudaine distanciation à une quelconque faiblesse physique.

_Je suis en train de le perdre_, comprit-il tout à coup, glacé. Trop de mensonges, trop de faux-fuyants avaient altéré la confiance, pourtant solide, qui avait cimenté leur amitié au cours des deux dernières décennies. Le Capricorne ne s'en était pas rendu compte, tout préoccupé qu'il était à œuvrer dans ce qu'il croyait être l'intérêt de son compagnon, or, pendant ce temps-là, Angelo luttait pour se raccrocher à chaque branche dès lors que l'Espagnol le délogeait de l'une d'entre elles, confiant dans l'espoir que la prochaine serait plus solide. Qu'à un moment donné Shura accepterait qu'il soit _là_, tout simplement. Mais la chute finale avait été trop rude.

_Pour quoi faire ? _La question flottait dans le regard désabusé du Cancer, derrière la fumée de sa cigarette. Contre toute attente cependant, il reprit :

« Admettons que tu vas me dire la vérité, cette fois. »

Le ton se voulait ferme mais il recelait une note légèrement vibrante à laquelle l'Espagnol se raccrocha pour croire que l'autre avait encore envie de lui faire confiance, au moins une dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "atteindre ses limites" ? »

Le Capricorne hésita une ultime fraction de seconde, puis :

« Je n'ai plus la capacité – ou la force, appelle ça comme tu veux – de résister à la douleur. Jusqu'ici, il y avait une sorte de… frontière entre ma conscience et mon cosmos, qui ne fonctionnait que dans un seul sens. Je ne sais pas si…

— Oui, je crois – l'Italien hocha la tête – c'est toi qui décides de faire appel à ton cosmos, ou au mien, pour te soulager. Tu ne te laisses pas submerger.

— C'est ça. Ou du moins, ça l'était. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, pas vrai ?

— Disons… Disons que j'ai été surpris de te voir à ce point déconnecté de la réalité. C'est pas ton genre.

— Je ne l'avais pas décidé.

— Oui, ça, j'ai bien compris. »

Le corps de Shura avait été lourd contre lui. Trop lourd. Sans rien en montrer à l'Atlante – quand bien même il devinait que ce dernier n'avait pas été dupe – le Cancer avait paniqué en se rendant compte que l'Espagnol n'avait pas intégré sa présence. Qu'il était trop _loin _pour ça.

Jamais auparavant Angelo n'avait été confronté à une telle absence de son alter ego. Lors de l'affrontement contre les Portes, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'abandonner derrière lui, à l'agonie, pourtant même à ce moment-là sa présence sur les rives du surmonde ne s'était pas étiolée à ce point [2]. Et lorsqu'il avait cru le perdre une fois de plus – il y avait, quoi, huit jours ? – l'absence n'avait duré que le temps de prendre consistance avant de se déliter aussitôt. Or, dans les deux cas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les événements de la veille.

« Pourtant je t'ai trouvé, répéta Angelo, toute trace de rancune ou de colère évaporée pour laisser la place à une tentative laborieuse d'auto persuasion. C'est donc que tu…

— C'est mon cosmos que tu as trouvé. Pas moi. »

L'Ibérique avait éteint sa cigarette, et ses mains aux doigts croisées reposaient devant lui. Il ne quittait pas le Cancer des yeux. « Et plus que ça : tu as substitué ton cosmos au mien.

— Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire ça.

— Oh, tu l'as fait, ça tu peux en être sûr. »

Cette dernière réplique était inutile : les traits de l'Italien étaient tels les pages d'un livre ouvert aux quatre vents. Angelo n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce qui était de masquer ses pensées dès lors qu'il se confrontait à un problème épineux. Et qu'il y réfléchissait pour de vrai.

« Tu as eu _mal_, rajouta le Capricorne. Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agissait _pas_ de ta douleur.

— Je sais. » Une ride barra soudain le front du Cancer tandis qu'il hochait la tête : « Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

— Tu l'as supportée à ma place. »

Shura s'obligeait à ne pas laisser le silence s'installer, quitte à répéter stupidement l'évidence. Parce que lui-même risquait de se laisser embarquer dans des réflexions déprimantes s'il s'attardait trop sur les derniers mots de son vis-à-vis.

« Mü avait besoin que mon corps soit conscient pour le voir fonctionner, mais mon septième sens était en train de le déconnecter pour m'empêcher de subir la douleur. Tu as stoppé tout ça – comment, je n'en sais pas plus que toi et si ça peut te rassurer, Mü non plus. Avec ton cosmos, tu as assuré le relais ce qui m'a a priori permis de reprendre le contrôle sur mon septième sens. Et donc sur tout le reste. Sauf sur _ça_. »

Et l'Espagnol de porter une mains à son épaule blessée avant de la laisser retomber entre la table et lui et de s'adosser de nouveau contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Il n'est pas possible que tu poursuives avec Mü, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?

— J'en suis totalement incapable, confirma le Capricorne. En tout cas si je suis seul pour le faire. »

Angelo eut un ricanement bref, à mi-chemin entre l'aboiement et le rire :

« Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demande ! Ou c'est trop difficile ?

— On discute.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques toujours tout, hein ? »

Cette fois ce fut le Cancer qui se leva, sans but précis néanmoins. Simplement, il avait un urgent besoin de bouger. De mettre en branle son corps, histoire de peut-être faciliter sa réflexion.

Il avait compris que Shura était revenu à de meilleures intentions le concernant. Grâce à quoi ou à qui, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en contrefoutait du moment que cette certitude était acquise. Il lui était désormais facile de lui arracher les mots attendus, toutefois, contre toute attente, et notamment la sienne, il n'en avait plus vraiment envie tout à coup. A quoi bon ?

Il lui en parlait. Librement. Naturellement. Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez, de le menacer, de le manipuler ou pire encore, de le supplier. Et cela comptait beaucoup plus à ses yeux que toutes les demandes de service que l'Espagnol pourrait lui adresser. Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait en l'occurrence : d'un service à rendre. A son meilleur ami.

En cet instant très précis, cet autre sentiment superposé à leur amitié, avec ses tenants et ses aboutissants, n'avait plus voix au chapitre. Qu'ils aient consacré exclusivement leur temps l'un à l'autre pendant des semaines entières, qu'ils aient échangé des mots, des chuchotements, des promesses, parfois muettes, qu'ils aient fait l'amour, s'effaçaient aujourd'hui devant un autre impératif. Ils n'étaient plus deux amants mais deux amis qui, à aucun moment, ne s'étaient perdus de vue. Ni oubliés. Certes, cette capacité dont Shura parlait, ce pouvoir qu'avait le Cancer de suppléer la conscience de l'autre, devait de toute évidence beaucoup à cette absolue intimité dorénavant partagée. Mais quelle importance ?

« Très bien. » Angelo se rapprocha de son interlocuteur et s'appuya d'une fesse contre la table, pour le regarder en dessous de lui, toujours assis sur sa chaise. « Et tes options, c'est quoi ?

— Finir comme un légume n'entre pas dans les options en question.

— Tu resterais comme tu es ?

— Oui.

— Vraiment ? »

Le sous-entendu vit la mâchoire de l'Espagnol se crisper, mais il n'en rétorqua pas moins :

« Vraiment. Ça te rassure ?

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être rassuré par quelqu'un qui ne tient pas ses promesses.

— On est _vraiment _obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? »

Angelo esquissa une moue ironique :

« Non, mais considère ça comme un sursis.

— Trop aimable.

— Bon – Le Cancer s'étira – ça se passerait comment ?

— Tu en as un aperçu hier matin.

— C'est tout ? »

Et Shura de lire dans les yeux de l'Italien un _« Et c'est juste pour ça que tu me fais tout un pataquès ? »_ qu'il s'empressa de démentir, avant que son compagnon ne décide de prendre définitivement le sujet trop à la légère :

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Mü ne m'a pas touché, physiquement parlant : il n'a fait qu'examiner la blessure. Mais sa simple résonance psychique, doublée de son cosmos, a suffi à altérer l'espèce d'équilibre qui me permet de tenir au quotidien. Il m'a prévenu : il peut arranger les choses, mais il va devoir détruire pour reconstruire. Ce que tu as ressenti hier est sans commune mesure avec ce que tu ressentirais si tu me suis sur ce coup-là.

— A ce point ?

— Oui. Tu n'y couperas pas.

— Ressentir ta douleur physique, ce n'est pas ça le plus grave.

— Alors ce sera sans doute pire.

— J'ai l'habitude. »

Le Cancer l'avait souvent traité de sale con depuis leur rencontre, que ce soit dans un accès de colère ou, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, dans une tentative de conciliation, mais l'épithète était revenue plus souvent qu'à son tour au cours des semaines qu'ils avaient partagées. Shura ne s'en était pas plus formalisé que par le passé, mais peut-être aurait-il dû.

Quand on mérite à ce point un tel qualificatif, on prend au moins le temps d'y réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Le Capricorne s'étonnait même que Camus ne l'en ait pas gratifié tantôt. Quoique sans doute l'avait-il fait sans se fendre en sus d'une explication de texte.

_Même mon intelligence fout le camp_.

Shura crevait d'un seul souhait en cet instant : s'excuser. Pour de vrai. Pour de bon. Avec des mots qu'il n'était même pas certain de connaître, tant il ne les avait jamais prononcés. Être capable de dire en face à l'autre homme combien il s'en voulait de l'avoir à ce point fait souffrir. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à tout prix, il l'avait éloigné de lui. Et s'était lamentablement planté. Sur toute la ligne, du début à la fin. S'il ne s'était pas enferré dans ses certitudes à la con, s'il avait su reconnaître, au moment où il le fallait, tout le besoin qu'il avait de cet homme dans sa vie, alors… Il leva les yeux vers l'Italien. Ce dernier aurait souffert malgré tout, mais entre eux, il n'y aurait pas eu ce qui, en cette seconde, était en train de dévorer ce bonheur recréé , au risque de ne leur laisser pour seul souvenir que la carcasse de l'amertume.

« Je ne te demande rien, souffla le Capricorne, je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Tu devais savoir, tu sais. Sache que je…

— J'accepte.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu me demandes un coup de main.

— Angelo… »

L'interpellé se pencha vers l'Espagnol, tout en tâchant de conserver un équilibre devenu précaire sur son coin de table.

« Si je ne t'aide pas, tu vas renoncer.

— Et ce sera mon choix. Tu n'y prendras aucune part.

— Je te l'ai dit : je ne te fais plus confiance. Non – la main du Cancer avait filé jusque dans la nuque de l'autre homme et l'enserrait avec assez de force pour que la tête de Shura bascule en arrière – laisse-moi terminer : plus question dorénavant de te laisser prendre des décisions, vu que tu n'es pas foutu d'en prendre une seule de bonne. »

Le Capricorne voulut se dégager en crochetant le poignet d'Angelo, et n'aurait eu aucune difficulté pour y réussir si l'autre n'avait pas achevé de basculer dans sa direction pour de s'emparer de sa bouche en un baiser bref mais impérieux :

« Je vais morfler, et alors ? Au moins, cette fois, je saurai pourquoi. »

Shura desserra ses doigts. De nouveau les lèvres du Cancer écartèrent les siennes, avec plus de douceur toutefois, et le baiser volé une seconde plus tôt prit le temps de s'approfondir. L'Espagnol cédait, en une forme de contrition que décidément, il ne parviendrait pas à exprimer avec des mots en dépit de tous les reproches implicites adressés par Angelo.

_Pardonne-moi _voulait signifier la bouche qu'il lui abandonnait, _je t'aime _roulait sur sa langue qu'il offrait à la voracité de son amant. Et tout le reste acheva de se perdre dans leurs souffles mêlés tandis que s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, ils tanguaient en direction de la chambre derrière eux.

Déjà l'équilibre se rétablissait entre eux alors que Shura, repoussant loin dans son esprit cette faiblesse à laquelle il hésitait encore à céder, saisissait à pleines poignées les mèches cobalt du Cancer et imprimait à son tour sa marque dans l'enchaînement de leurs baisers. Un grognement de frustration échappa à l'Italien ; le jean de Shura devait être neuf et ses boutons se montraient récalcitrants, alors que lui-même était déjà dépourvu de sa chemise et qu'une main espagnole avait trouvé une place de choix dans son caleçon.

Les doigts fébriles d'Angelo s'immobilisèrent cependant que le filet de voix de sa conscience grattait patiemment à la porte de ses pensées, et il s'écarta de quelques centimètres du Capricorne, leur regards s'accrochant, déjà voilés par le désir :

« Tu sais où nous sommes. » Murmura l'Italien. Ce n'était pas une question, et son compagnon devina qu'au fond, cette remarque, il se la faisait pour lui-même. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore aimé au Sanctuaire. Ce faisant, tous sauraient.

« Ils savent déjà. » Lâchant les mèches courtes, Shura fit courir son pouce le long de la mâchoire du Cancer. « Certains ont même toujours su, rajouta-t-il d'un air sibyllin au souvenir des mots de Camus. Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Mais je comprendrais que pour toi, les choses soient différentes. »

Et non seulement il le comprendrait, mais il serait tout à fait prêt à en rester là, si l'autre homme le lui demandait. Il y avait une différence entre savoir et éprouver, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver tant leurs pairs et eux-mêmes partageaient pensées et ressentis. Les limites posées par la force des choses par chacun, mais avec l'accord de tous, résistaient mal aux excès. A l'incontrôlable. Faire l'amour ici, à un homme qui plus est, revenait pour le Cancer à dévoiler à ses compagnons un pan entier de son être que même la victoire contre les Portes n'avait pas démasqué. Y était-il prêt ?

Angelo cilla un court instant, un frisson parcourant son corps sous la main de l'Espagnol à présent posée sur sa peau nue, au droit de son cœur. Il était ce qu'il était, sans préjuger de ce qu'il avait pu être, ou de ce qu'il serait, un jour. Il s'était battu pour préserver ce lieu, devenu son foyer. Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver ses pairs, devenus sa famille. Son monde se résumait à une île aride, il était tout petit, mais il y était libre. Plus libre qu'il ne le serait jamais ailleurs, simplement parce que chacun savait tout d'autrui et ne jugeait personne.

Lorsque les lèvres de Shura s'appuyèrent contre les siennes, chaudes et rassurantes, il les accepta, avant de reprendre le contrôle. Oui, il allait l'aimer. Et, par tous les dieux de cette putain de création, l'intégralité du Domaine Sacré allait savoir à quel point.

* * *

Shura eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du Cancer l'engloutir. Il avait déjà deviné, sans même avoir besoin de regarder, les doigts italiens autour de sa chair, le souffle tiède sur sa chair durcie, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir une chaleur aussi soudaine tout autour de lui, sur toute la longueur de son membre profondément emprisonné. Un râle lui échappa et ses reins s'arc-boutèrent lorsque la lente et douce caresse moite glissa sur son sexe une première fois, le laissant dépourvu la seconde d'après, avant d'être de nouveau rassuré par les lèvres appliquées.

Il finit cependant par se détendre, sous l'effet des paumes, brûlantes, de l'Italien d'abord sur son ventre contracté, puis sur son torse qu'elles redessinèrent jusqu'à ce que les doigts n'en heurtent le sommet des aréoles brunes, agacées jusqu'à arracher un gémissement à L'Ibérique.

Ce dernier ne savait plus s'il devait s'emparer de ces mains qui prenaient possession de sa peau, ou de ce visage qui s'ingéniait à le faire plonger dans l'abîme tant désiré. Son corps choisit pour lui, se tordant lascivement sous les caresses, son bassin glissant à la rencontre de la gorge avide et offerte, ses cuisses s'ouvrant sur ce à quoi il aspirait plus que tout en cet instant très précis. Il crut jouir et étouffa un juron à mi-chemin entre la frustration et le soulagement, lorsque son propre goût lui vint aux lèvres, le corps d'Angelo collé au sien, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentait la chair de l'homme contre son ventre battre au même rythme, puissant, impérieux, que son propre cœur, en une harmonie parfaite. En dépit de la violence du désir qui lui tordait les entrailles et lui vidait la tête, le Capricorne se repaissait de cette sensation apaisante, aussi paradoxal cela puisse-t-il paraître en cet instant précis où leurs corps s'apprêtaient à s'unir. C'était comme un souvenir lui appartenant en propre, une partie de lui-même qu'il reconnaissait là, un corps qu'il aurait pu désigner comme le sien sans penser se tromper.

Angelo avait joué à l'imbécile tantôt, mais Shura savait. Il savait que l'autre ressentait exactement la même chose que lui et que depuis le début, il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi.

Ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard cobalt attaché sur lui, rendu sans doute aussi fiévreux que le sien propre par cette attente insoutenable que pourtant ils s'imposaient de leur plein gré. Du bout du pouce, le Cancer caressa les lèvres entrouvertes à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« Je vais te prendre. » La voix d'Angelo n'était qu'un souffle ténu dans le cou de l'Espagnol alors que le genou de ce dernier se relevait docilement sous la pression de la main italienne. « Mais je ne te rendrai pas. Je te garderai… Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Le membre gonflé s'insinua, autoritaire, entre les reins du Capricorne et lui arracha un cri rauque ne devant qu'à une douleur passagère. Il le désirait tellement à l'intérieur de lui que son corps s'était détendu, tout prêt à s'offrir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de savourer le contact de la chair raidie contre chaque parcelle de son être, tant il l'épousait étroitement. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le libérer, le garder en lui, le sentir bouger, toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin, entendre ses gémissements encore et encore, tandis qu'il le devinait en train de s'oublier et que lui-même perdait pied, ainsi possédé dans son entièreté.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre homme. Pas comme ça. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Shura n'avait jamais accordé de vraie réponse aux questions de l'Italien sur le sujet ; ce qu'il lui offrait parlait pour lui. Et il était sûr que l'autre l'avait compris.

Il s'écartela encore un peu plus sans même en avoir conscience et, le bassin prisonnier des mains puissantes du Cancer, s'abandonna au rythme de plus en plus effréné de leur étreinte, tous deux laissant libre cours à leurs râles et leurs cris, les prémices de la jouissance qui telle une avalanche les ensevelit sous le poids du plaisir brut.

* * *

« C'est ta façon de t'excuser ? » Demanda l'Italien un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et avisa Shura allongé à ses côtés, nu sur les draps qu'il n'avait visiblement pas eu le courage de tirer sur lui.

« M'excuser pour quoi ?

— Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots toi et moi, on mérite mieux. »

L'index d'Angelo courut sur la peau fine à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras, suivant la ligne des chairs récemment refermées, et arracha un frisson au Capricorne.

« Pourquoi ?

— Par lassitude. Je crois.

— Tu _crois _? »

La tête de Shura pivota sur l'oreiller, vers le Cancer. Ce dernier, s'il ne put éviter de voir la fatigue sur les traits de son alter ego, comprit que cette dernière n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui le rongeait habituellement. Celle-ci était saine, conséquence de leur étreinte dont le souvenir encore tout chaud agita une flopée de papillons dans le ventre de l'Italien. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois que le Capricorne s'offrait à lui de cette manière, mais en l'occurrence toute forme d'arrière-pensée en était absente. Et parce que c'était le cas, Angelo prenait conscience du fait que jusqu'ici, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Toutefois, il n'avait pas envie, en cet instant de parfait équilibre, d'en faire état. Pour quoi faire ? Les choses étaient indubitablement différentes. En l'espace de quelques jours, leur relation avait pris une autre tournure et contre toute attente, remettait leur amitié au premier plan. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas parlé ainsi, sans méfiance ou calcul d'aucune sorte ?

« Tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire s'est soldé par un échec, admit l'Ibérique. Mon éloignement du Sanctuaire, la reprise du cours de ma vie, mon combat contre la douleur, toi…

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi contre qui j'ai lutté pour ne pas que tu m'aimes. »

Les yeux du Cancer s'agrandirent, mais la tonalité de sa voix demeura égale lorsqu'il répondit :

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, que je sache.

— Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ? »

Angelo ouvrit la bouche, la referma, posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule blessée tout à côté de lui avant de basculer sur le dos, perdant son regard dans les auréoles dorées du jour qui dansaient au plafond.

« Tu n'as pas à considérer ça comme un échec.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu es censé éprouver ce genre de sentiments.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

— Oui… C'est en effet ce que je dois admettre, apparemment.

— Tu as l'air d'en douter ?

— Pas pour ce qui te concerne. Mais tu ne devrais pas être là.

— Je n'ai pas… On en parlera un autre jour, d'accord ? »

Le Cancer avait croisé les bras sous sa nuque et Shura ne pouvait ignorer la légère crispation altérant le coin de ses lèvres. En d'autres temps, il aurait insisté ; à présent c'était inutile. Le sujet reviendrait entre eux, quand Angelo le déciderait. Et puis quelque chose lui disait, en avisant son air plus décidé que renfrogné, que l'Italien réfléchissait bien plus à la question qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'il en était du côté de Marine, le Capricorne s'interrogeait néanmoins sur le niveau de compréhension mutuelle que ces deux-là seraient en mesure d'atteindre : ils seraient fichus de penser la même chose sans être capables de s'en rendre compte. Et si les choses devaient mal tourner, Angelo ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler qu'en aucun cas ce serait de sa faute, bien que dans les faits…

Shura n'acheva pas sa réflexion, tandis que le sommeil achevait de déliter ses pensées. La dernière, consciente, fut qu'Angelo s'était mis à ronfler.

* * *

[1] Référence à la partie II du chapitre 25 de « Une deuxième chance »

[2] Référence à la partie I du chapitre 36 de « Une deuxième chance »


	26. Chapitre 25

**Titre** : Fragments

**Genre** : romance, angst, psychologie de fond de cendrier (© Lilou)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Shonen Jump.

**Etat d'avancement** : 26/29

**Rating** : M (plus de dix-huit ans en réalité, pour cause de cochoncetés, de langage fort peu châtié et de thèmes pas faciles)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, le 25 août 2005_

Mû n'avait pas été surpris de les voir arriver, épaule contre épaule et l'air résolu, en ce que tous les trois désigneraient un peu plus tard comme le "Premier Jour".

La réponse d'Angelo était hautement prévisible. Nul besoin d'ailleurs d'appartenir à la croix cardinale pour appréhender la décision du Cancer, surtout en connaissant l'homme qu'il était devenu. Une réponse autre n'aurait été comprise par personne, et certainement pas par le principal intéressé. Qui n'en avait d'ailleurs pas été le moins du monde effleuré. Il n'y avait là-dedans rien d'autre qu'une logique simple et saine à laquelle chacun adhérait sans réserve, et à vrai dire dont tout le monde se félicitait sans toutefois le manifester outre mesure.

L'Atlante ne faisait pas exception au consensus général mais sa satisfaction était ternie par une certaine inquiétude ; sa responsabilité à l'égard du Capricorne pesait sur ses épaules et s'alourdissait singulièrement avec l'entrée du Cancer dans l'équation.

Il n'en avait cependant rien montré et avait au contraire pris tout le temps nécessaire – plusieurs heures en vérité qu'aucun ne vit passer – de leur expliquer en détail le processus qu'il se proposait de mettre en oeuvre compte tenu de ses premières observations, et quels en seraient les dommages collatéraux.

Angelo n'avait pas cillé, pas une seule seconde. L'Espagnol était demeuré tout aussi impavide mais à l'inverse de son compagnon, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ou presque. Ce qu'il entendait de nouveau ne contribuait qu'à enfoncer un peu plus un clou déjà particulièrement inconfortable. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Capricorne donnait l'impression d'avoir abordé l'intégralité du sujet avec son alter ego, à moins que le Cancer n'ait admirablement progressé dans sa maîtrise de soi. Restait encore une troisième possibilité à laquelle Mü souscrivait plus volontiers encore, surtout depuis que l'ensemble du Domaine Sacré avait reçu deux jours plus tôt l'absolue confirmation de ce que tout le monde avait de toute manière compris depuis longtemps. Ainsi que les deux latins l'avaient anticipé avec plus ou moins de résignation, leurs ébats au cœur du Sanctuaire n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Chacun de leurs pairs avait perçu, avec toute l'acuité de son septième sens renforcée par l'harmonie collective héritée de l'année précédente, l'abandon mutuel des deux hommes au-delà de leurs limites respectives. Surprendre une telle intimité aurait pu gêner, voire heurter, certains d'entre eux, mais s'il s'étaient détournés, non sans un sourire aux lèvres ou un commentaire attendri, ce n'était pas par pudeur mais plutôt par respect de ce qui avait résonné comme une évidence.

Toutefois, quand bien même ladite évidence était dorénavant acquise dans les esprits de tout le monde, il leur faudrait à tous les deux apprendre à ériger les barrières nécessaires ; la vie privée avait beau n'être plus qu'un concept passé de mode au sein du Domaine Sacré, il n'en restait pas moins que certaines choses se devaient de relever d'un contrôle exercé par les principaux intéressés. Pour leur bien et celui de leurs camarades. Se promettant de les aiguiller sur la bonne voie, Mü avait cependant jugé plus utile de leur enseigner en priorité comment ne pas dissiper leur individualité dans l'exercice délicat de la substitution cosmique.

Le Bélier n'avait pas tardé à procéder aux recherches adéquates, non parce qu'il était certain de la décision du Cancer, mais plutôt parce qu'une fois de plus confronté à l'énormité de son ignorance, il s'était refusé à s'en laisser compter. Et avec un peu de chance, ses découvertes compenseraient un peu de cette frustration qu'il traînait partout avec lui depuis son retour du Tibet.

De la chance, il en avait eue : alors qu'il se persuadait déjà que le lien entre la manipulation d'auras et les Portes du fait des présupposés – en l'occurrence, le quatrième axe – l'empêcherait d'accéder aux informations tant convoitées [1], il avait eu la surprise de trouver moult traités sur le sujet. Certes sur les étagères les plus reculées des archives et dans le grec le plus ancien qu'on puisse envisager, mais enfin, ils avaient le mérite d'exister. Les implications de cette découverte étaient tout sauf négligeables et au rayon des choses à ne pas oublier, tout à côté de la gestion future des ébats de ses deux camarades, l'Atlante avait remisé un pense-bête supplémentaire. Il y reviendrait. En temps voulu.

Les précautions à prendre et les règles à respecter, il les avait scrupuleusement serinées aux deux concernés. C'est qu'il les connaissait les bougres et de fait, il n'avait qu'une confiance très limitée dans leur propension à se plier aux normes, quand bien même leur survie en aurait dépendu. Aussi avait-il été dans un premier temps fort marri de les voir l'écouter avec une application qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Enfin particulièrement pas à l'Italien des deux. Avant, dans un second temps, d'être submergé par de la gratitude mâtinée d'une espèce de tendresse à leur égard. Ces deux-là lui étaient des amis aussi chers que l'ensemble de leurs autres compagnons, et peut-être même un peu plus que ça, par la grâce de la cardinalité. Ils comptaient pour lui et il s'était surpris, en ce Premier Jour, à réaliser que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

Le moment était arrivé et avec lui, l'Enfer. Celui dans lequel les deux hommes furent précipités sous le regard impuissant et coupable du Bélier. Aider Shura revenait à leur infliger à tous les deux une souffrance insupportable sans espoir de soulagement à court terme. Et tout ce que l'Atlante était capable pour atténuer cette torture librement consentie se limitait à les assurer tacitement de sa confiance quant à leur capacité à surmonter ce qu'il leur infligeait.

Par la force des choses, Mü finit par raisonner au pluriel alors qu'au demeurant, seul l'intérêt du Capricorne aurait dû entrer en ligne de compte. Il avait beau avoir parfaitement intégré ce que serait le concours d'Angelo dans l'opération, son esprit s'était ingénié à dissocier les deux hommes en tant qu'individus à part entière. La première séance suffit à faire voler en éclats cette belle résolution. Shura avait expressément demandé au Bélier et au Cancer de le laisser tenter le coup, tout seul. L'Italien avait protesté, avec force imprécations et gesticulations aussi envahissantes que désordonnées, pendant que de son côté Mü avait temporisé. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Si le Capricorne résistait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, cela repousserait d'autant la limite de ce à quoi il cèderait. Et par extension, l'impact de son abdication sur Angelo.

Le Bélier aurait mieux fait de se taire ce jour-là : la violence avec laquelle le septième sens de l'Espagnol s'était manifesté, isolant immédiatement son porteur dès que l'Atlante avait sectionné le premier des nerfs à reconstruire, l'avait quasi éjecté du niveau de conscience auquel il était descendu. Et les dents d'Angelo ne s'étaient desserrées qu'à l'issue de la séance, une fois la certitude acquise que Shura s'était endormi, pour expliquer par le menu à son camarade à quel point il était un abruti doublé d'un inconscient, et qu'à partir de cet instant, _lui seul _et personne d'autre jugerait de ce qui serait le mieux pour l'Espagnol. Point barre.

Le rythme imposé par le Bélier était d'une intervention tous les deux jours. Pour un rang inférieur dans la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire, il aurait raisonnablement préconisé un maximum de deux fois par semaine, mais pour un chevalier d'or, l'échelle de puissance était à ce point dilatée que la raison se muait en un concept tout ce qu'il y avait de plus relatif. Il _savait_ qu'en dépit de l'altération générale de son état physique, le Capricorne était en capacité d'encaisser. D'autant qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Le Cancer contribuait par sa présence et par son cosmos à aider son ami sans autre limite que celle que son corps et son esprit étaient susceptibles de lui imposer et ce, toujours sans savoir exactement comment il s'y prenait. L'Atlante avait bien essayé de lui expliquer ; l'autre lui avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir. Non qu'il fût dans l'incapacité de comprendre – cela faisait longtemps que l'Italien ne faisait plus illusion de ce point de vue – mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas important, ainsi qu'il avait fini par l'exposer d'un ton rogue au Bélier ; ce qui comptait, c'était que ça fonctionne. Comprendre et surtout décortiquer le processus risquaient gripper la machine plus qu'autre chose, et ce n'était pas clairement pas le bon moment. Plus tard peut-être ? Et il avait planté là un Mü qui avait compris qu'une telle sortie n'appellerait sans doute jamais le moindre complément, ni de sa part, ni de celle du Cancer.

Cependant, disposer d'une approche précise des tenants de cette substitution cosmique avait permis d'alerter l'Atlante assez tôt lorsque les premiers signes d'atteinte à l'intégrité physique et mentale d'Angelo s'étaient manifestés.

De prime abord, l'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours à peine, et définitivement, Mü projetait ses propres angoisses sur les autres. Il ferait mieux de se préoccuper de ce qui était important et de lui foutre la paix. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, bordel !

Les regards dubitatifs, voire franchement inquiets de ses pairs lorsqu'il les croisait dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré, l'air particulièrement remonté du Pope – de ces airs qui précèdent quelque colère mémorable – à son égard, les avertissements muets de Rachel dont la présence rodait de plus en plus souvent dans la partie basse de l'enceinte des temples, aucun de ces signes pourtant annonciateurs d'une catastrophe imminente n'avait cependant fait fléchir, et réfléchir, le Cancer. Mâchoire bloquée, teint grisâtre, il avait continué à encaisser sans une plainte la douleur insoutenable qui désertait le corps de l'Espagnol au cours des séances pour élire domicile dans le sien.

Jusqu'au jour où pour la première fois, il perdit connaissance quelques secondes avant que Mü ne relâche son emprise sur leurs deux auras. Jusqu'à ce même jour où le voyant s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffons, sans plus de vie qu'un trépassé, le Bélier avait décidé de passer outre les injures dont il allait sans nul doute écoper, pour raccourcir les séances de plusieurs minutes. Tant pis si cela prendrait plus de temps avait-il patiemment expliqué à un Cancer furieux ; au moins les mènerait-il en vie, ensemble, jusqu'au bout de cette folie.

Parce que, oui, Mü en était rendu à considérer ce qu'il était en train de faire comme une folie. Certes, ça fonctionnait ; même si Shura n'en ressentait pas encore pleinement les effets, la régénération était en marche. Elle demeurerait incomplète néanmoins : aucun chevalier, aussi puissant fût-il, n'était en capacité de lutter contre les effets dévastateurs d'Excalibur. Ni par le passé, ni aujourd'hui, ni dans l'avenir. Mais l'Espagnol n'aurait bientôt plus mal. Sur ce point au moins, Cancer et Bélier étaient tombés d'accord.

Néanmoins, devoir en passer par une telle torture physique tout autant que mentale dépassait l'entendement du Bélier, surtout de la part d'une personne qui aurait pu choisir de s'en affranchir. Au regard de ce que l'Italien traversait, s'il avait décidé de cesser là l'expérience nul ne lui aurait reproché. Et certainement pas Shura. Mü n'en considérait pas moins ses propres interrogations comme lâches, d'autant plus qu'il savait la nature profonde de la relation entre les deux hommes. Ils s'aiment ne cessait-il de se répéter, c'est pour cette raison qu'Angelo fait tout ça. Pour _lui_. Alors, oui, il n'était qu'un lâche. Parce que lui-même n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte pour celle qu'il avait jadis aimée.

Sans doute cette soudaine incompréhension avait-elle influé d'une quelconque manière sur sa capacité de concentration. Des dissonances avaient commencé à saper les efforts de l'Atlante au cours de ses plongés au niveau cellulaire requis pour accomplir son ouvrage. Son empathie, que ses doutes rendaient plus réceptive, encaissait de plein fouet la volonté surréaliste avec laquelle l'Italien luttait contre la submersion, l'impuissance et la résignation de l'Espagnol, et elle n'avait de cesse de le perturber. A tel point qu'au cours d'une séance particulièrement chaotique, où aucun des trois hommes n'était plus en mesure de tenir son rôle, une quatrième présence, s'imposa, inattendue. Stupéfiante. Rassurante.

Si Dôkho n'était plus qu'un vieillard décati incapable de se déplacer autrement qu'à tout petits pas glissés et appuyé sur une canne [2], son aura s'imposait, toujours aussi forte et aussi solide. Celle d'un homme d'un âge mûr, certes, mais en pleine possession de tous ses moyens psychiques.

Le cosmos de la Balance s'était alors adossé à celui de l'Atlante, avec une familiarité héritée des exercices qui leur avaient permis à tous les deux l'année passée de mettre le premier axe en harmonie. L'autorité naturelle du Chinois, conférée par l'âge mais aussi et surtout par l'expérience, ramena Mü sur le chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Par le biais du Bélier, Dôkho récupéra également au passage l'esprit d'Angelo qui menaçait sécession, exactement comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé [3]. Et si, cette fois, Shura n'était pas en capacité de lui prêter main forte, le vieil homme n'en perçut pas moins sa gratitude lointaine au travers des dernières particules de son âme agrippée à celle du Cancer.

De cette expérience, Mü avait retiré plusieurs leçons. La première, relative à son implication personnelle, lui enseignait que cette dernière ne devait en aucun cas dépasser l'objectif fixé initialement, à savoir porter assistance à son pair en difficulté. La seconde le rappelait à une certaine humilité dont il avait espéré, pour une fois dans sa vie, réussir à s'affranchir. Quant à la troisième, autrement plus pragmatique, elle l'avait obligé à tronquer encore un peu plus ses interventions. Dôkho leur avait rendu un fier service, mais il était évident que son appui revêtait un caractère exceptionnel au regard de son état physique. Des réserves, il ne lui en restait pas tant que ça et il n'était pas question de le solliciter de nouveau.

Toutefois, réduire une fois de plus la durée des séances risquait non seulement de les rendre inutiles, mais aussi et surtout de prolonger une torture devenue insurmontable pour chacun d'entre eux. Les deux autres hommes en avaient pleine conscience et s'étaient récriés lorsque Mü avait unilatéralement décidé avec lui-même d'amputer les sessions de cinq minutes supplémentaires. Ils connaissaient, aussi sûrement que la souffrance qu'ils partageaient, les conséquences d'une telle décision. Quelques jours plus tôt, Angelo avait demandé : « Combien de temps encore ? » Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il posait cette question. Et cette fois l'Atlante n'avait pas osé répondre.

* * *

Leur épuisement était tel que depuis bientôt dix jours, le Bélier les laissait se reposer dans son temple, et plus précisément dans la pièce où il oeuvrait. L'idée même de les renvoyer dans leur demeure, peu importait laquelle, aussitôt la séance terminée lui était inconcevable parce qu'il savait que, rendus dans leurs appartements, ils s'écroulaient, incapables de se porter mutuellement toute l'attention et les soins nécessaires. Ici, grâce à la prévenance inquiète de l'Atlante, ils pouvaient s'extraire de leur léthargie n'importe quand et savourer le thé et le café mis à leur disposition, gardés au chaud même en l'absence du maître des lieux. De la même manière, en fonction de l'heure, il leur était possible de se rassasier avant de s'en retourner cette fois dans leurs quartiers dépourvus de toute obligation, aussi vitale fût-elle, mais qui n'aurait réussi qu'à les épuiser un peu plus.

Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception à cette nouvelle règle. Ils s'étaient écroulés l'un contre l'autre avant même que Mü ait achevé de reprendre ses esprits, et tout le soin qu'il avait mis à quitter la pièce en silence s'était avéré inutile : il n'avait pas encore tiré la porte derrière lui que les deux hommes étaient déjà endormis.

Il en aurait souri si la diminution de leurs résistances respectives n'avait pas été aussi évidente. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils pouvoir tenir ? Angelo s'appliquait à demeurer de marbre mais ses traits tirés, les creux sombres sous ses yeux, le tremblement intempestif de ses mains lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait, ne trompaient pas le Bélier. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Sans compter Shura et son angoisse étouffante de voir son compagnon s'étioler peu à peu à cause de lui. L'Atlante avait beau déployer des trésors de résistance, son empathie l'empêchait d'ignorer les pensées lugubres du Capricorne. Lui qui s'était toujours ingénié à se tenir à l'écart des pairs, tous notablement trop névrosés pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, s'exposait aujourd'hui en première ligne en acceptant d'aider ses deux amis. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le contrecoup était autrement plus violent que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté au cours de l'année passée. De plus, cette fois, Thétis n'était pas là pour encaisser à sa place. Le fait même d'être traversé par cette pensée l'horrifiait, tant il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour la prier de lui filer un coup de main. Enceinte ou pas.

Secouant la tête comme pour pourchasser une mouche irritante, l'Atlante tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture, sans grand succès. Il s'était promis de ne plus céder pourtant. Une telle attitude manquait singulièrement de dignité de sa part, il en avait pleinement conscience, quand bien même aucun de ses deux camarades ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Après tout, demeurer au Sanctuaire et plus particulièrement dans l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré supposait une acceptation tacite quant à l'exposition de ses pensées les plus… personnelles. Néanmoins, Mü estimait que certaines limites n'avaient pas à être franchies, même si elles n'existaient plus dans ce lieu si particulier que pour être abolies. Lui n'aurait pas apprécié que quiconque intercepte un de ses moments d'intimité. Il avait beau savoir qu'aucun de ses pairs ne porterait de jugement, que le respect était la règle absolue en vigueur, voire même que progressivement, chacun avait appris à gérer cette proximité avec autrui de manière à se ménager un espace exclusif, il ne souhaitait pas partager ce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Oui, une bien belle théorie qui ne trouvait cependant de valeur que dans son application pratique, rumina une fois de plus le Bélier en laissant tomber son livre sur ses genoux. Et dans son cas… Sa raison n'avait pas grand-chose à voir dans l'automatisme qui dirigea ses pas vers la pièce au fond de son temple. C'était plus profond que ça, comme remontant depuis les abîmes floues d'une vie oubliée, la manifestation de ce qui s'obstinait à ne pas mourir à tout à fait, et se raccrochait au fil de plus en plus ténu d'un espoir dont la consistance se diluait au fil des années perdues. Mü ne le nommait pas, car c'était à peine s'il était conscient de sa subsistance. Il ne savait qu'une chose : le percevoir était un tourment.

Il connaissait le concept de ce qu'on appelait la "douleur fantôme", éprouvée par ceux qui avaient perdu un membre. Ce dernier avait disparu, terminaisons nerveuses comprises, et pourtant l'amputé disait le ressentir comme s'il était toujours là. Et en souffrait au-delà de toute expression. Le Bélier n'avait jamais expérimenté telle situation, mais avait l'impression que ce qui lui tordait le cœur et lui donnait parfois envie de se transpercer la poitrine pour se l'arracher s'apparentait à un tel phénomène. Et le plus paradoxal dans tout ça était que sa certitude d'être vivant n'était jamais plus forte que dans ces moments-là.

La clenche n'était pas retombée dans son logement, et la porte s'écarta sans un bruit. Il ne l'ouvrit pas complètement cependant ; il avait déjà suffisamment honte comme ça.

Les lieux baignaient dans la lumière orangée de cette fin de journée qui n'en terminait pas. Les rayons du soleil déclinant s'insinuaient entre les lattes des stores baissés, découpant sol et plafond, meubles et tissus en une succession de profonde obscurité et d'éclatante luminosité, cette dernière prenant le pas sur les ombres pour les teindre d'or. Les deux hommes étaient là où il les avait laissés, allongés sur la banquette, l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais alors qu'Angelo dormait encore, Shura était assis en tailleur, près de lui. Et le regardait.

Mü était à quelques mètres d'eux, pourtant il n'éprouvait pas la moindre difficulté à détailler chaque trait de l'Espagnol ; il aurait pu se tenir tout à côté de lui qu'il n'en aurait pas retiré de vision plus saisissante. Comme si l'intensité de l'attention portée par le Capricorne à son compagnon se diffusait autour de lui, afin de concentrer tous les regards sur eux.

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pas une seconde. Dans son regard sombre et étroit, dardé sur le Cancer, luisait une vigilance en totale contradiction avec son état manifeste d'épuisement. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, son bras blessé reposait, inutile, sur sa cuisse. Néanmoins, rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire dévier, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, de l'unique objet de son attention, comme en attestaient la tension visible dans sa nuque et ses yeux grands ouverts.

Le poing de l'Atlante se serra lentement contre le battant de la porte mais toutes ses admonestations mentales ne furent pas suffisantes pour l'obliger à tourner les talons. L'attitude figée du Capricorne le fascinait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer tant elle nourrissait en lui ce trop-plein de vide qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Shura était rempli d'une exclusivité réservée au Cancer, et au Cancer seul. Ce qu'il lui dédiait, il n'en gardait rien, même pas pour lui alors qu'il en aurait tant eu besoin. Cette idée ne semblait même pas l'effleurer. De cela, le Bélier s'en était rendu compte en échangeant avec l'Espagnol, mais ces moments très particuliers, qu'il avait pris bien malgré lui l'habitude d'épier, le lui confirmaient si tant était que cela fût encore nécessaire.

En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu atteindre Angelo. Nul geste, nulle pensée, le Capricorne y veillait farouchement avec ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. Sa simple présence suffisait à dissuader celui ou celle qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de briser le lien invisible les unissant par-delà les limbes du sommeil. Ils n'étaient que deux dans cette bulle créée par Shura. Et si l'Atlante se concentrait suffisamment, il était quasi certain de percevoir la fréquence cosmique unique et continue isolant les deux corps du reste du monde.

L'Espagnol ne le touchait pas. Pas encore. Sa simple présence, incroyablement dense, constituait un rempart protecteur autour d'eux, comme il aurait pu le faire de son propre corps s'il avait eu celui de l'Italien dans ses bras. L'impression était d'autant plus troublante que lors des séances c'était au contraire Angelo qui entourait son compagnon contre lui, qui le soutenait, qui le protégeait contre lui-même. En l'occurrence, le Cancer demeurait sans défense. Totalement. Absolument. Et s'en remettait à son ami. Son amant.

La gorge de Mü se serra, submergé par cet force absolue. La main que Shura finit par poser contre la joue de l'autre homme, qu'il laissa glisser jusque sur sa tempe avant d'entourer sa tête et d'appuyer son front contre le sien, lui coupa les jambes. Il se savait incapable de soutenir de la sorte ce que lui avait perdu depuis si longtemps. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ; il avait besoin d'en être le témoin. De le ressentir au travers de son empathie à qui il laissait le champ libre au cours de ces instants volés. De le prendre de plein fouet avant, cette fois encore, de s'en retourner en silence.

* * *

« Tiens. »

L'Atlante fit un bond lorsque la voix de Shaka transperça sa mélancolie. Figé au milieu de la pièce, il regardait depuis un moment et sans vraiment le voir l'embarcadère de l'île au travers de la fenêtre, encore en proie à un sentiment indéfinissable, mélange confus d'envie et de regrets.

« Fais attention, c'est chaud, précisa la Vierge en lui fourrant d'autorité une large tasse de grès fumante. Comment vont-ils ?

— Comment… »

Les iris parme du Bélier se dilatèrent, pour croiser ceux, paisibles, de l'Indien.

« Et bien – Mü se racla la gorge, la brûlure du thé dans sa gorge achevant de le ramener sur le dur plancher de la réalité – si je veux qu'ils tiennent le coup, je ne vais pas avoir le choix : il va falloir accélérer le mouvement.

— Avec des séances plus courtes ? » Shaka avait penché la tête de côté, observant son alter ego avec perplexité. « Tu m'expliques ? »

Le Bélier n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de ce que la Vierge avait surpris, ou compris, de son attitude ou de ses pensées mais il lui savait gré, intérieurement, de le guider par cette question sur un territoire familier et duquel il se savait incapable de perdre pied. Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou pas était une autre histoire.

« J'aurais du mal à faire mieux de toute manière, expliqua-t-il non sans hausser légèrement les épaules. Ceci étant dit, il reste un nerf auquel je n'ai pas encore touché, ce qui est d'ailleurs une erreur de ma part.

— Trop sensible ? »

Mü hocha la tête :

« En effet. Je savais que ce serait difficile, mais je n'imaginais pas… Enfin, je ne voulais pas commencer par ça au risque de les décourager. J'aurais peut-être dû. Je ne sais pas si, aujourd'hui, ils seront capables de l'encaisser.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, cependant. »

Inutile de répondre à ce qui n'était pas une question. Les deux chevaliers d'or s'entre-regardèrent sans un mot avant que Shaka reprenne, le regard braqué vers le couloir menant à la pièce du fond :

« Ils ont beaucoup de courage, tous les deux.

— C'est certain.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut du courage pour accepter que l'autre souffre à cause de soi-même.

— Ce genre de courage peut aussi très vite trouver ses limites. »

La sécheresse dans la voix de l'Atlante ne parut pas déstabiliser l'Indien outre mesure, qui se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi serein :

« Peut-être que dans certains cas, ce genre de questions ne se posent pas. Parce qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être, tout simplement.

— Tout simplement… »

Le thé, pourtant préparé avec soin par la Vierge, n'avait plus de goût tout à coup, et Mü reposa sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil.

« Tu sais, reprit-il les yeux dans le vide, j'aimerais beaucoup réussir à me convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'une… erreur. De ma part. Que si les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elles l'auraient dû, je n'y suis pour rien. Qu'Anycia n'y était pour rien, elle non plus. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et quand je les vois, eux… – l'Atlante eut un geste vague en direction de l'arrière du temple – C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, c'est compréhensible. Il est sans doute plus facile pour toi de te rattacher à un souvenir, aussi imparfait soit-il, que de te projeter dans une situation que tu n'es pas sûr de savoir reconnaître.

— Par tous les dieux, Shaka, à t'entendre on ne croirait pas que tu as commencé à _vivre _il y a peine plus d'un an ! »

Et le Bélier de s'esclaffer, de bon cœur en dépit de sa gêne d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour. Il finit par soutenir plus franchement le regard bienveillant de son alter ego :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, mon ami. Je commençais à me dire que tu avais pris goût à Jamir…

— Et tu espérais aussi qu'en ton absence je finirais par trouver à ta place la solution après laquelle tu cours, acheva la Vierge non sans un sourire de connivence. Raté, tu n'es définitivement pas un porte-malheur et je ne dispose quant à moi définitivement pas de tes connaissances. Donc, non, je n'envisageais pas d'y rester seul plus longtemps d'autant que tu n'étais pas prêt de revenir.

— Merci.

— C'est normal. Après tout, tu t'occupes d'eux, mais qui va s'occuper de toi, hein ? »

Et les deux hommes de partager de nouveau leur hilarité, leurs rires emportant avec eux, du moins pour un temps, quelques lambeaux de solitude.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, __4__ septembre 2005_

Demain.

Les yeux levés vers le ciel nocturne, Angelo y pensait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, mais l'imminence du moment était telle dorénavant qu'elle l'avait empêché de se rendormir.

Derrière lui, dans le halo chaleureux de la lampe de chevet, le Capricorne sommeillait. Ce dernier avait une conscience tout aussi aigue que celle du Cancer de l'importance de la journée à venir. Ou plutôt de son symbole : tous deux n'avaient aucun doute quant à son issue, le plus dur étant derrière eux, dixit Mü. Non, ce serait… la fin. La fin de leurs tourments quotidiens, la fin de la souffrance pour l'Espagnol, la fin du don de soi pour l'Italien. Une fin tant espérée par l'un et l'autre, pour l'un et l'autre.

La journée précédente avait flirté avec l'insoutenable. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute son implication, Angelo avait failli le perdre. Pour de bon, cette fois. La douleur s'était faite si forte ! Il avait beau avoir appris à la gérer, sa fulgurance l'avait fait lâcher prise. Il avait basculé, à l'instar de Shura trois semaines plus tôt : son septième sens s'était imposé sans son accord et peu à peu il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps. De son cosmos. Et donc de l'homme qu'il protégeait.

Comment avait-il rattrapé le coup, il n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée. Il leur aurait été facile, à tous les deux, de se laisser sombrer. Leurs esprits seraient restés unis, quand bien même ils n'auraient plus été en mesure de communiquer. De se toucher. De s'aimer. Mais pour toujours et à jamais, nul n'aurait pu les séparer. L'offre d'une telle éternité s'était montrée suffisamment alléchante pour que depuis les tréfonds de sa désorientation, de cette folie de souffrance, il ait hésité.

Etait-ce la présence du Capricorne chevillée à la sienne ? Celle, plus lointaine, de Mü voire celle du vieil homme qui depuis le septième temple, leur prêtait main forte avec ses ultimes particules de cosmos ? Il les avait extirpés, l'Espagnol et lui-même, de cette attirance diabolique. Il les avait ramenés sur un niveau de réalité encore intangible, mais suffisamment proche du vrai monde – le leur – pour ne plus en dévisser.

A présent que cette pénible expérience était derrière eux, Angelo réalisait que ce n'était pas la première fois que, grâce au concours de ses pairs, il sauvait sa peau. Il faudrait qu'il aille remercier Dôkho de vive voix, à l'occasion. _Avant qu'il meure, ce serait encore mieux_. Une grimace étira ses lèvres en un sourire honteux : cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps avec le vieux. Oh, il savait bien pourquoi, et la Balance aussi le savait, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Après tout, la vieillesse n'était pas contagieuse, pas vrai ?

« Un commencement aussi. » Le bras du Capricorne s'était enroulé autour des hanches de son amant, et son corps tiède s'appuya contre son dos. C'était le bras gauche.

« Oui, c'est vrai : on peut aussi voir les choses comme ça.

— Tu ne m'as pas l'air très convaincu. »

Les lèvres de l'Espagnol, appuyées contre la nuque du Cancer, firent frissonner ce dernier en dépit de la chaleur nocturne et tournant la tête, il s'empara de sa bouche pour un baiser un peu rude.

« Tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de moi.

— Et ?

— Et c'est tout. »

Le Cancer se libéra de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour récupérer le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet posés au pied du lit, à même les dalles de pierre. S'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, face à Shura, il demanda dans un nuage bleuté :

« Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

— Cette question est aussi crétine que celui qui la pose. »

Et le Capricorne de rafler le paquet des mains de l'autre pour en tirer à son tour une cigarette.

La fichant entre ses lèvres et se penchant vers Angelo, il l'alluma à l'extrémité rougeoyante de celle du Cancer. Il demeura ainsi un instant, appuyé d'une main contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, son regard planté dans celui juste en dessous et qui ne le lâchait pas.

« Je me doutais que j'allais dire une connerie.

— Sans. Blague.

— Non, ça, c'est _ma _réplique. »

Shura passa sa main libre dans la tignasse cobalt, l'ébouriffant encore un peu plus en un geste de tendresse. Ils avaient appris à en faire preuve, l'un envers l'autre, même s'ils étaient encore maladroits dans cet exercice. Il était bien entendu hors de question que qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-mêmes en soit témoin, cela demeurerait entre eux, comme le reste. Comme leurs mots. Leurs promesses.

« Pour toujours, hein… »

Angelo avait saisi son poignet et, le retournant, déposa un baiser sur la peau fine. Puis il tira l'Espagnol vers le bas, pour l'obliger à s'installer à côté de lui.

« Oui, il semblerait bien, en tout cas. »

Cherchant une position plus commode, Shura finit par pivoter pour se carrer dans l'angle formé par la rambarde en fer forgée et le mur de pierres fraîches dans son dos. Ses pieds nus calés contre les cuisses nues du Cancer toujours assis vers l'intérieur de la chambre, il ferma les yeux avec un profond soupir. C'était fini. Enfin. Sa blessure avait cessé de le tourmenter par des accès fulgurants de souffrance, seul demeurait un bruit de fond, continu mais largement supportable, d'autant que Mü l'avait assuré que même ce désagrément finirait par disparaître avec le temps.

D'un geste absent, il passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice : la démangeaison avait remplacé la douleur, effet des actions de l'Atlante au cœur de sa chair. Jusqu'à la couleur de sa peau, laquelle perdait progressivement sa teinte violacée et malsaine pour laisser place à un rose autrement plus rassurant, qui finirait lui par disparaître. Et le corps de l'Espagnol arborerait alors un stigmate de plus, certes un peu plus marqué, plus large, mais qui ne déparerait pas avec une collection déjà significative.

Il contempla l'Italien, perdu dans ses pensées à côté de lui. Il avait eu raison. Depuis le début. Cependant, Shura ne s'en voulait pas particulièrement de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir cédé à ses prières. Dans le cas contraire, son cheminement aurait été tout autre et il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait mené à aussi bon port. Avec la certitude que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait jamais le détourner de cette lumière retrouvée.

« C'est quand on gagne, qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'on aurait pu perdre. »

La voix éraillée par le tabac du Cancer rompit le silence paisible de cette fin de nuit, lequel se fit attentif lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Et de ce qu'on pourrait perdre. Encore. »

L'Italien ne parlait pas d'eux, de leur relation. La question ne se posait d'ailleurs pas – ou plus – maintenant qu'ils évoluaient tous les deux avec, chevillée au corps et au cœur, la présence de l'autre aussi prégnante que la sienne propre.

« Je ne devrais même pas te parler de ça, rajouta Angelo non sans un sourire, sa tête pivotant vers le Capricorne qui l'observait. Ça te ferait trop plaisir de me voir admettre que tu avais raison.

— Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te le montrer.

— Le truc, c'est que tu as voulu me faire croire que j'avais le choix. Même toi tu y as cru. Mais on ne l'avait pas, ni toi ni moi. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais. »

Tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, le Cancer s'étira, son dos couturé se creusant, quelques vertèbres craquant dans le silence. Reposant ses coudes sur la rambarde dans son dos, il rejeta la tête en arrière, comme pour humer la brise marine qui s'en venait les rafraîchir à intervalles réguliers.

« A présent, c'est elle que je veux pas perdre. Elle compte. Elle a toujours compté pour moi, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment… Comment faire.

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit devant moi. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, c'est vrai mais je suis plutôt mal placé aujourd'hui pour te reprocher de ne pas avoir fait ce que je te disais de faire.

— Oh, ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça : j'essaie de trouver de bonnes raisons.

— C'est mal barré alors.

— Non, tu crois ? »

L'Italien se redressa, plongeant franchement dans celui de son ami son regard au bleu si foncé qu'il paraissait noir sous le chiche éclairage :

« Je me suis planté. Ce que je croyais acquis ne l'était pas, et ce que je croyais perdre ne pouvait pas l'être. Toi… » Attrapant l'arrière d'un des genoux de l'Ibérique et écartant l'autre sans ménagement, Angelo s'imposa entre ses jambes, le tissu de son boxer frottant contre la nudité intégrale de son compagnon. « … Je t'aurais retrouvé. Peu importe où, comment, je t'aurais rattrapé au moment où il l'aurait fallu.

— Et si je ne l'avais pas souhaité ?

— Je n'y aurais pas mis les formes. »

Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent avec avidité et Shura ne dut qu'aux derniers lambeaux de sa volonté de repousser l'Italien :

« Tu ne t'égarerais pas un peu, là ? » Les doigts de l'interpellé, posés à l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'autre homme, s'éloignèrent, générant en eux pêle-mêle frustration de ce qui ne se ferait pas tout de suite et certitude de ce qui se ferait immanquablement, au bon moment.

« Là où tu avais raison, c'est au sujet de la normalité. Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais… » D'un geste ample, le Cancer engloba son temple et par-delà ses murs, le Sanctuaire tout entier : « … C'est pas ça, la vie. La vraie. J'ai conscience de tout ce que ça m'a apporté, bien sûr, de ce que ça a de particulier. Ça compte pour moi, mais ça tu le sais. Et d'ailleurs, c'est tout ce que j'avais avant de la rencontrer. Enfin – il eut un sourire narquois, partagé par Shura – de la rencontrer _pour de bon_. Et cette existence, cette impression d'être un mec normal, ça me manque. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre contexte, celui ou celle qui aurait été à la place de Shura aurait sans doute mal vécu un tel aveu. La sensation d'être de trop ou au contraire de ne pas être à la hauteur, l'impression d'être le coupable, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, tout cela l'aurait frappé au cœur. Le Capricorne, lui, considéra qu'un poids gigantesque s'envolait de ses épaules. Ce que venait de confesser le Cancer n'était pas nouveau mais jamais il ne l'avait exprimé aussi franchement, et l'Espagnol devait bien le reconnaître : il se demandait si un jour Angelo s'en rendrait compte de lui-même avec autant de lucidité.

« Jusqu'au sexe, tu vois. Même ça, c'est différent.

— Le contraire m'aurait inquiété, ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'Ibérique en contenant tant bien que mal son hilarité, laquelle lui valut un coup de poing bien senti dans son épaule valide.

— Très. Drôle. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

— Oui, c'est l'évidence même… Ok, j'arrête ! » Shura avait levé les mains en signe de reddition, sans pour autant réussir à contrôler tout à fait le rire qui le secouait.

« Content de voir que tu le prends comme ça, ronchonna l'Italien, visiblement vexé.

— Tu t'attendais à ce que je le prenne différemment, peut-être ?

— Non… Bien sûr que non. »

Bon sang, les choses étaient tellement simples ! Angelo observa son alter ego traverser la chambre toujours dans le plus simple appareil, pour aller récupérer son jean noir qu'il enfila à même sa peau nue. C'était bien la première fois depuis des lustres – non, depuis toujours en fait – qu'il se prenait aussi peu la tête en échangeant avec l'un de ses alter ego. Et ce n'était pas forcément grâce à leur lien charnel, non : l'influence de ce que leurs cosmos avaient construits indépendamment d'eux y était pour beaucoup. En cela, il regrettait une chose dans la vie normale à laquelle il aspirait : que tout n'y soit pas aussi facile. Mais c'est peut-être aussi ce qui en faisait le sel.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le Capricorne était revenu auprès d'Angelo, lequel entoura la taille de l'homme debout en face de lui pour poser son menton sur son ventre plat et le regarder par en dessous.

« Faire ce que j'aurais dû depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Lui expliquer les choses. Lui dire comment elles fonctionnent. Lui faire comprendre que pour moi il n'y a pas de choix qui tienne entre elle et toi, parce que ça n'a tout simplement pas de sens. Que c'est elle que j'ai choisie par rapport à mon existence, et non par rapport à toi ou au Sanctuaire.

— Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

— Aucune idée. Mais je trouverai. Et elle m'écoutera. »

Shura aurait pu en rajouter une couche en terme de compréhension de la part du vieux pote, mais la peur de se trahir prit le dessus. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ses échanges avec Marine sortiraient du bois. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention, ni d'ailleurs l'envie, de voler à Angelo les décisions qui lui revenaient de droit, et qu'il devait prendre à sa façon. Quant à Marine, aussi peu flexible soit-elle, il la savait intelligente. Le silence dans lequel elle maintenait le Cancer depuis qu'elle l'avait fichu à la porte parlait de lui-même. Elle lui laissait la main.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine que l'illumination n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

De son pouce, Shura caressa la lèvre inférieure du visage levé vers lui, avant de l'y appuyer : « Et je dirais qu'il nous reste une bonne heure avant le lever du soleil. »

* * *

_[1] Référence à « Une deuxième chance » : les archives du Sanctuaire n'ont conservé quasi aucune références aux affrontements entre les Portes et le Sanctuaire depuis la fondation de celui-ci, à savoir 2500 ans plus tôt, pour diverses raisons parmi lesquelles la nécessité de ne pas chercher à anticiper une stratégie n'était pas la moindre. En effet, les Portes ne constituant pas un ennemi au sens habituel du terme, elles ne peuvent être appréhendées comme tel, au risque de ne pas disposer de la moindre chance de les vaincre._

_[2] Référence à « Une deuxième chance » : au cours de l'affrontement final contre les Portes, Dôkho a dû sa survie d'une part à Thétis, mais aussi à la puissance qu'il a dû déployer pour contrer le néant développé par son adversaire. Ce faisant, il a été obligé de mobiliser les ressources physiques qu'il utilisait depuis toujours pour maintenir son corps en forme, à savoir celui d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en dépit de ses 76 ans. Le temps l'a alors rattrapé, et l'a même dépassé, faisant de lui un vieillard._

_[3] Référence à la partie II du chapitre 25 de « Une deuxième chance »_


End file.
